Solo necesito a alguien como tú
by Alie A Cullen
Summary: La pérdida de los seres queridos está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su hijo trabajando para el solitario y gruñón Edward Cullen. ¿Será que se necesitaran mutuamente para dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados? UA
1. Ѽ Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Sera que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú.**

.

**Prólogo**

**EDWARD POV**

La vida me enseño que es injusta. Cuando uno más quiere a alguien ésta hace lo que sea para arrancarlas de tu vida.

Todavía siento el contacto de sus maternales abrazos y la voz de sus consejeros discursos. No es nada fácil seguir adelante solo y más cuando estas acostumbrado a tener a tus padres a tu lado en cualquier momento, ya sea para algún consejo, regaño o enseñarte algo nuevo todos los días.

Muchos días después de no volverlos a ver nunca más y recibir más visitas que de costumbre solo porque querían "apoyarme". Entendí que mis padres habían alimentado parásitos y esos que decían ser sus amigos, no fueron capaces de llorarlos o extrañarlos como se lo merecían.

Desde ese momento me dije que yo no iba a permitir que muchos se acercaran a mi por conveniencia, es por eso que solo tengo a la que para mí es como mi segunda madre para confiar todo, demostrarle cariño y la que sabe verdaderamente quien soy. Eso me dejaba tranquilo, porque sabía que ella jamás iba a traicionarme y que era la única en que podía confiar ciegamente. Lo demás no importaba.

Para las demás personas era el _Tempano Cullen_, como me decían en la empresa, sinceramente a mi me importaba un reverendo bledo, se podían llenar la boca hablando de mi, pero jamás me verían vulnerable, cuando me lo proponía podía ser peor que una piedra de hielo. No me iba a temblar ningún musculo para hacer lo que se me plazca con ellos y dejarlos chiquititos al lado mío. No por cualquier cosa era el dueño de la mayor cadena hotelera del país, y en consecuencia ser uno de los mayores millonarios del mundo.

Jamás en mi vida iba a permitir que me miren con lastima o que me tengan compasión, es por ese motivo que todos los consejos de mis padres los deje a un lado y comencé a tratar a la gente como correspondía, armándome una coraza impenetrable.

Aunque todos esos días oscuros en algún momento tenían que cambiar, y solo necesite a alguien como ella para que vuelva a traer luz en mi solitaria y fría vida.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Si me preguntan si soy feliz, la respuesta seria "si" sin lugar a dudas.

A mi corta edad tuve que pasar muchísimas cosas, algunas buenas, pero la mayoría fueron todas desgracias.

No era fácil seguir adelante cuando las personas que más amaba se me fueron de mi lado para nunca regresar.

Junto con mi hermana transitamos un camino con muchas trabas, pero logramos salir adelante. Costo, no les voy a mentir, pero no fue imposible.

Cuando creía que la vida me devolvía de a poco algo de lo que me había arrancado, sufrí otro golpe fuertísimo, pero de ese golpe llego el regalo más lindo que me dio la vida.

Mi pequeño hijo es por el cual vivo y siento que tengo ganas de vivir. Junto a él aprendí un montón de cosas. Fue duro al principio, ya que ser madre soltera no es una tarea fácil, pero hice lo mejor que pude y ahora tengo a un pequeño sano, fuerte, feliz y muy inteligente.

Cambiar de ciudad, de ambiente y adecuarte a la crianza de un hijo, no es para nada fácil. Tuve que enfrentar muchos desafíos nuevos y saber seguir adelante. Sin la ayuda de mi hermana y su marido eso hubiera sido imposible.

Agradecía que no estaba sola y tenia junto a mí a mi hermana mayor, mi cariñoso cuñado y a lo más importante para mí, a mi pequeño solcito, que llego a mí en una etapa oscura de mi vida, pero que con su inocencia y espontaneidad hizo que con solo verlo el dolor desaparezca y las ganas de vivir florezcan.

Había que aprender a vivir con los recuerdos, ya que es todo lo que te queda de las personas que ya no están. Me había auto puesto no volver a tener ninguna relación, ya que estaba dedicada a mi hijo el cien por ciento de mi vida y también se agregaba que mi pequeño era tan celoso que no dejaba que ningún hombre se acercara a mí, solo su tío. Al amor ya lo conocía y lo había sentido en el punto máximo, pero el destino quiso que lo pierda y no recuperarlo jamás. Al menos eso creía. Sin embargo, fue imposible mantener esas creencias y mucho más aun, cuando llego alguien como él a mi vida, quien era lo que tanto necesitaba para ser feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Una nueva historia para ofrecerles, es la segunda larga que hago. ¿Que les parece? ¿Le ven futuro?<p>

Va a ser un poco distinta a lo que escribí últimamente. Pero no se preocupen, que como todas mis historias va a terminar con un final feliz.

Todavía no se cuantos capitulos va a tener, todo depende de las ideas y de la imaginación de mi cabeza. Solo les digo que dentro de todo esta bastante adelantada =). Hay que aprovechar que todavía estoy de vacaciones y tengo el suficiente tiempo libre para escribir.

Es rating M ya saben por qué, tendrá lemmons y habrá drama también.

Comenzare a publicar los capítulos cuando termine de completar mi otra historia. Seguramente la semana que viene =)

Me encantaria leer sus comentarios y saber que les pareció.

Gracias por leer y por el apoyo con mis historias.

Un abrazo fuerte a todos. Besos C=

**/Love with a vampire.**


	2. Ѽ Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary**: El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú.**

.

**Capítulo 1**

**POV BELLA**

8:35 de la mañana. ¡Por dios voy a llegar tarde otra vez! Sería la tercera vez en la semana, pero no era mi culpa; hacía todo lo que podía para llegar a tiempo, pero sinceramente no podía.

—Vamos Tommy se nos hace tarde —le dije a mi pequeño.

—¿No _vene_ tía _Rosie,_ mami? —Me preguntó con su dulce vocecita.

—No bebé, tía Rose está trabajando, vamos. —Le expliqué mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en su pequeña mochila.

Salimos rápidamente del departamento y fuimos a la parada del autobús. Para mi suerte no tardó demasiado. Bajamos en la estación correspondiente y fuimos a paso rápido hasta el jardín maternal. Visualicé el reloj y eran las nueve de la mañana. ¡Genial!, a esta hora tendría que estar en la oficina.

—Hola Bella, hola Tommy. —Nos saludo Ángela, su maestra.

—Hola Ángela, te lo dejo, lo paso a buscar a las cinco y media —le dije a su maestra—. Adiós cielo luego paso por ti, pórtate bien, te quiero mucho —me agaché a su altura y me despedí dejándole un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

—Yo _tamben_ te _tero_ mamita —respondió moviendo sus manitas entrando al jardín maternal.

Odiaba dejarlo solito con tan solo casi tres años, pero no tenia con quien dejarlo. Con la única que podía contar era con Rosalie, quien esta semana estaba haciendo una suplencia a la mañana y le era imposible traer a Thomas al jardín de niños, era por eso que me volvía pulpo tratando de hacer todas las cosas yo sola. Lo único que temía era que me despidieran de mi empleo, pero nada era más importante que mi hijo.

Fui hasta la parada del metro, otra vez. Por suerte nuevamente no tardó mucho. Prácticamente corrí las calles para llegar a la oficina. Una vez que estuve dentro del edificio ni siquiera esperé el ascensor, fui por las escaleras para hacer más rápido. Llegué a mi lugar de trabajo totalmente cansada y agitada por correr tanto. Miré mi reloj y ya eran las nueve y media. Seguí caminando sin mirar y me choqué con algo duro. Cuando subí la cabeza para ver que me lleve por delante vi esos ojos fríos que me miraban con el ceño fruncido.

_Hoy no era mi día de suerte. _

—Isabella —habló mi jefe con voz dura—. Hoy es el tercer día que llegas tarde. Tuve que atender las llamadas yo. ¿Te parece correcto? Te pago para que hagas ese trabajo y lo tengo que realizar yo. Sabes que no me va a temblar la voz para despedirte, si todavía sigues aquí es porque eres una de las mejorcitas secretarias que tengo. Pero tengo un límite y tú ya lo estas pasando —me regañó mirándome fijamente con esos ojos inexpresivos—. Solo pásame las llamadas de urgencia, hoy tengo una reunión importante y no quiero que nadie interrumpa.

—Muy bien Señor Cullen —le respondí con la cabeza gacha.

—Cuida tu puesto de trabajo Isabella, que sea la última vez que llegas tarde. Sabes que odio la impuntualidad —agregó metiéndose a su oficina.

Rápidamente me puse en mi lugar y comencé a fijarme la agenda de mi jefe. Para realizar este trabajo tenía que tener muchísima paciencia. Edward Cullen —mi ermitaño jefe—era conocido como el _témpano Cullen_.

Lo describían malhumorado, frío, calculador, gruñón y arrogante. Sinceramente es así como era. No le importaba si tenías algún problema o lo que sea, siempre tenías que estar dispuesta a lo que sea que necesite, a la hora que sea y cómo sea. Tenía muchas diferencias con él, pero no le podía decir ni una sola palabra, gracias a él le estaba dando un futuro prometedor a mi hijo.

—Hoy vino más gruñón que de costumbre, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Jessica, una amiga y compañera de trabajo.

—La verdad es que si, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando —respondí revisando unos papeles.

—La verdad Bella no sé como aguantas, yo ya lo habría mandado a la mierda.

—No me queda otra Jess. No creo poder encontrar otro trabajo que me pague tan bien como este. Gracias a él no tengo que tener dos empleos y a Tommy le puedo dar algunos gustos —respondí sinceramente.

—Tienes razón, el témpano para bien —sonrió—. Pero yo no aguantaría un segundo siendo su secretaria. La verdad es que te compadezco amiga.

—Hay que pensar en positivo Jess —contesté encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Cómo están Joseph y Clare?

—Oh, están creciendo rápidamente, en unas semanas es el cumpleaños de Joseph, por supuesto que tanto como tú y Thomas están invitados —dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias; Tommy se va a poner muy contento —contesté con una sonrisa.

Jessica era una de las pocas amigas que tenía en el trabajo. Era madre de dos niños preciosos: Joseph, el mayor que cumpliría 4 años y Clare que solo tenía 2. Thomas se llevaba de maravillas con Joseph, se divertían mucho cuando estaban juntos. Jess fue con una de las primeras personas con las que comencé a hablar, ella llevaba trabajando en la Corporación Cullen hace más de tres años y me ayudó muchísimo a encontrar el ritmo que aquí se requería. Estaba muy agradecida con ella y su familia, ya que me orientaron y me dieron una mano cuando recién me mudé a esta ciudad.

—_Isabella ven para acá rápidamente_ —me habló el señor Cullen desde el intercomunicador de la mesada.

—Suerte —dijo mi amiga burlona.

Yo solo giré los ojos y fui hasta la oficina del "_témpano Cullen_". Al llegar a la puerta golpeé y escuché el "_adelante_" del otro lado.

—Señor Cullen —dije con voz profesional una vez que entre hacia la oficina.

—Siéntate —ordenó y yo rápidamente obedecí—. ¿Qué hay mañana? —preguntó con la mirada fija en la computadora.

—Reunión a las 11 AM con el señor Eleazar Denali —contesté mecánicamente—, y por la noche una fiesta de inauguración del nuevo Hotel en el centro de la cuidad.

—Oh si, recuerdo eso. Muy bien, mañana te quiero a las ocho en punto. Necesito que me ayudes a hacer el discurso para la noche. Ya sabes a ti te dan bien los discursos.

Me quedé callada unos instantes. No podría estar tan temprano mañana, tenía que llevar a Thomas a la guardería y me era imposible dejarlo al cuidado de otra persona de confianza.

—Señor Cullen —empecé a hablar nerviosamente, jugueteando con mis dedos—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿no podría venir a la misma hora de siempre? Si desea puedo hacerle el discurso hoy mismo, pero me es imposible venir antes.

—Isabella a ver si comprendes —dijo dejando de visualizar el ordenador y mirándome fijamente con esa mirada dura, característica en él—. El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo. Cuando firmaste el contrato de empleo, ahí bien especificaba que tenías que estar disponible para mí las veinticuatro horas del día si es así lo que requiero. Acuérdate que no solo eres mi secretaria sino que también ahora eres mi asistente personal —concluyó y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Asistente personal? —pregunté confundida.

—Así es, sé que no hay una persona más eficiente que tú en la empresa y te necesito para ambas cosas. No te preocupes que te aumentaré el sueldo. Así que ahora, con mayor razón, te necesito a mi disposición todo el tiempo. Empezando por mañana. —Volvió a clavar su vista en la pantalla del ordenador y añadió—: No se habla más, mañana a las ocho horas, ningún minuto más ni ningún minuto menos. Puedes retirarte —concluyó y me tragué toda la furia que sentía por dentro.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Todo era lo mismo, atender llamadas, pasar las importantes al odioso de mi jefe y las que no importaban meterles excusas para que no molesten. Cuando dieron las cinco salí disparada para buscar a mi bebé. Esa era mi rutina de todos los días. Apenas terminaba mi horario de trabajo me iba hacia la guardería para pasar a buscar a mi pequeño hijo.

Cuando llegué a mi destino la carita feliz de Thomas hizo que todos los problemas pasaran. Era por él el motivo que luchaba todos los días y soportaba lo que sea con tal de poder darle todo a mi hijo y que no le faltara nada.

—¡Mami! —exclamó mi bebé mientras venia corriendo hacia mí.

—Tommy —respondí arrodillándome y abriendo mis brazos para recibirlo.

—Te _tañe _mucho mami —dijo escondiendo su cabecita en mi pecho.

—Y yo a ti amor —respondí dándole un beso en el cabello—. ¿Vamos a casa?

—¡Siii! —exclamó dando saltitos.

Nos despedimos de Ángela y fuimos rumbo a nuestro hogar. Cuando llegamos, luego de unos cuarenta minutos debido a que el ómnibus había tardado más de la cuenta, mi hermana Rosalie nos esperaba con una rica merienda.

—¿Cómo está el niño más lindo de todo el mundo? —dijo Rose cuando llegamos. Thomas largó una fuerte carcajada y se fue hacia sus brazos.

—Bien Tía Rosie —contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y para mí no hay saludo? —me hice la enojada

—Oh, claro. Vamos a saludar a tu mami o si no se enoja –le dijo en "secreto" a Thomas—. Hola Bella —me saludó acercándose a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla

—Tengo _hambe_ —señaló mi pequeño tocándose su pancita.

—Ya está todo vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Nos fuimos hacia el comedor y comimos la rica cena que preparó mi hermana.

Rosalie era mi hermana mayor, tenía dos años más que yo. Siempre fuimos muy unidas y teníamos una muy buena relación. Hacía tres años que vivíamos juntas. Recuerdo que el mismo día que terminé de mudarme aquí, nació Thomas por la noche, fue una muy linda noticia después de la tragedia que sucedió solo días antes.

No tenía ningún familiar que no fuera Rosalie, nuestro padre Charlie Swan había fallecido cuando yo tenía doce años y nuestra madre Renée cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Es por esa razón que Rose tuvo que hacerse cargo de la situación y sacarnos adelante.

Fue un golpe muy duro para las dos. Ambas quedamos solas y desprotegidas. Nuestros padres no tenían hermanos, por los cuales no teníamos tíos ni tampoco familiares cercanos. Al no tener otra alternativa, Rose se puso a trabajar en un restaurant abandonando su carrera de chef profesional que era su sueño, para poder tener que comer. Cuando yo le había dicho que quería trabajar para ayudar en la casa, ella negó rotundamente diciendo que me tenía que dedicar a mis estudios. Y así lo hice, había comenzado a estudiar administración de empresas pero lo dejé a los dos años porque salía mucho dinero y no teníamos como solventarlo, es por eso que hice el curso para ser secretaria. Pero nunca había ejercido esa profesión, hasta hace dos años que fue que empecé a trabajar en la Corporación Cullen.

A mi hermana Rose, le iba de maravillas en el restaurant, tanto así que se termino casando con el dueño de éste. No solo encontró trabajo si no también al amor de su vida. Ella y Emmett —mi cuñado— ya llevan seis años juntos y se les nota que son muy felices.

Vivíamos todos juntos en el departamento de ellos hacia tres años que fue cuando me mudé a esta nueva cuidad. Nosotras éramos de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, pero debido a las circunstancias, mi hermana se había mudado a Chicago para abrir otro restaurant y yo elegí quedarme en nuestra ciudad natal, claro que luego me mudé con ella, porque no podía vivir en el mismo lugar donde lo recordara todo el tiempo. Igualmente yo estaba ahorrando para poder comprarme mi propia casa, para darles privacidad, pero hoy en día poder comprar algún inmobiliario estaba carísimo y no tenía el dinero suficiente para lograrlo. Si bien el departamento no era tan grande hacíamos lo posible para arreglarnos.

—¡Hola, Hola! —saludó Emmett entrando por la puerta.

—¡Tío oso! —exclamó mi pequeño yendo hacia él.

—¿Cómo estás, campeón? —lo alzó por los aires y comenzó a dar vueltas juntó a él.

—Emmett bájalo —regañó Rose a su marido—. Recién comió.

—Lo siento —dijo rascándose la nuca acercándose a saludarnos.

Cuando terminamos de comer, llevé a Thomas al baño para ducharlo. Una vez que terminé, me di una ducha relajante. Todavía mi cabeza trataba de encontrar la solución para llegar a tiempo a mi trabajo sin descuidar a mi hijo. No me quedaba otra alternativa que pedirle ayuda a mi hermana.

—Rose —la llamé cuando me fui hacia la sala que era donde se encontraba mirando televisión.

—Dime —respondió, dándome esa mirada cálida que me hacía recordar tanto a nuestra madre.

—Necesito un favor –pedí cabizbaja. Odiaba aprovecharme de tanta hospitalidad, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Lo que quieras.

—Necesito que mañana lleves a Thomas a la guardería, es que mi jefe me necesita a las ocho y no puedo llegar tarde. No tengo forma de llevar a Tommy, odio pedirte todo esto, pero no tengo opción —dije mordiéndome el labio.

—Sabes que no es ningún problema, voy a tener que llamar a alguien para que cubra ese horario, pero mi sobrino es más importante.

—Gracias Rose, no sabes cuánto te agradezco —la abracé fuertemente.

—¿Para qué estamos las hermanas? —Dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Es que me pudre toda esta situación Rose, no le puedo dar el tiempo suficiente a mi hijo y encima ahora el gruñón de mi jefe me asigna como su asistente personal.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó atónita.

—Lo que dije —suspiré—, ahora voy a tener menos tiempo todavía —agregué tapándome el rostro con ambas manos.

—Trata de ser positiva Bella. Y por Thomas… no te preocupes sabes que él te ama, y no se va a enojar contigo, todo lo que haces es por él —murmuró y justo entraba mi bebé viniendo hacia nosotras.

—Mami, tengo sueñito —dijo refregándose el ojito.

—Vamos a acostarnos —conteste parándome y lo alcé—. Dile buenas noches a tus tíos —pedí una vez que Emmett entró a la sala.

—_Bunas_ noches tíos —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque ahogó un bostezo.

—Que descanses Tommy —les respondieron al unísono.

Fuimos hacia nuestra habitación y lo vestí con el pijama. Lo acosté en el medio de la cama que compartíamos y comencé a tararear la canción que le cantaba desde que estaba en mi vientre.

—_Quiedo_ que me cuentes un cuento —pidió, acomodando su cabecita en la almohada de _Cars_.

—¿Cuál quieres?

—El _pincipito_ —dijo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, miré hacia arriba para que no salieran hacia el exterior—. ¿Ese era favorito de papá? —preguntó con su dulce vocecita.

—Si cariño, ese era —contesté yendo hacia la repisa donde tenía sus libros de cuentos.

Fui nuevamente hacia la cama y comencé a leérselo. A las tres páginas de comenzar se quedó profundamente dormido. Me acerqué hasta su frente y le deje un beso allí.

Él era la personita que más amaba en este mundo y por la cual daría todo con tal de verlo feliz. No era fácil ser madre soltera y tener que criarlo sola. Porque por más que tuviera a Rosalie y a Emmett conmigo yo tenía que ejercer tanto el papel de madre como de padre y era muy difícil. Trataba de hacer lo mejor posible, pero muchas veces tenía recaídas como ahora.

_¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta y te saca de tu lado a las personas que mas amas? _

Me limpié las lágrimas que lograron salir y me puse el pijama dispuesta a dormir al lado de mi pequeño. Abracé su pequeño cuerpecito y sentí como su cabeza se acomodaba en mi pecho.

_¿Por qué nos abandonaste? _—Pensé y me dejé vencer por el sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Gloriosa, envidiable, llena de lujos y demás. Así describían muchos mi vida, pero no tenían ni la más pálida idea de cómo verdaderamente era.

Era el dueño de una de las empresas hoteleras más grandes del mundo. Era multimillonario y tenía todo lo que quisiera.

¿Pero de qué sirve tener tanto dinero cuando no lo puedes gastar con nadie?

Era un hombre muy solitario. Solo tenía a mi prima Alice y a mis tíos como familiares más cercanos y la relación que teníamos no era muy estrecha, yo me cerraba en mi mundo y no dejaba que nadie ingresara.

Era imposible sobrepasar mi coraza.

Mis padres fallecieron cuando el crucero en el que viajaban se hundió sin dar oportunidad a que se salvaran. Es por eso que yo con tan solo veintidós años tuve que hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar. Si bien no era tan joven —al menos ya había cumplido la mayoría de la edad— tuve que aprender todo el manejo rápidamente. Por suerte tenia a mi mano derecha y única amiga, Sue. Fue ella quien me ayudo a mantener la empresa en pie.

Sabía que tenía fama de ser el _"hombre de hielo",_ pero la verdad es que la muerte de mis padres junto a los problemas que vinieron después, hicieron que me vuelva una piedra, sintiéndome enojado con la vida misma y despreciando a todas las personas felices que estuviesen a mí alrededor. Mi prima Alice me decía que era un mecanismo de defensa que tenía para camuflar mi dolor, pero la verdad era que ni yo mismo sabía por qué me comportaba de esa manera.

Los primeros años fueron un gran desafío. La empresa tuvo muchas pérdidas, pero con el tiempo me perfeccioné en el trabajo hasta ser un as en los negocios, como lo soy ahora a mis veintiocho años.

Todos mis empleados en la empresa me temían, cuando pasaba delante de ellos bajaban la cabeza y no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Esa era la imagen que quería que tuviesen de mí, así ninguno iba a tratar de sobrepasarse y me iban a obedecer sea en lo que sea.

Desde que comencé a trabajar, tuve muchísimas secretarias. Claro que ninguna había durado más de tres meses. Todas buscaban seducirme para tener acceso a una vida de lujo y convertirse en la Señora Cullen. ¡Qué ilusas!

Yo no era fácil de engañar y las terminaba despidiendo luego de pasar unas divertidas noches, alimentando sus esperanzas y luego dejándolas sin trabajo. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ellas mismas se lo buscaban usándome. Con el pasar de los años aprendí que todas las mujeres son iguales y solo quieren de mí mi dinero y el prestigio de ser la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

Luego de contratar a mi actual secretaria —la cual ya hace dos años que está trabajando conmigo—, la odisea de buscar secretarias cada semana había terminado. Ella era distinta a todas las otras, era eficiente y se preocupaba por su trabajo, se notaba que no estaba interesada en mí, y eso era lo que más me agradaba y ayudaba a mantenerse con el empleo. Al principio pensé que iba a ser como todas las otras, pero me confundí. Era una gran profesional y sabía lo que hacía. Además aguantaba todas mis órdenes sin rechistar y nuestro trato era estrictamente profesional. No me podía quejar de ella.

Siempre había una excepción, decían por ahí.

—¡Vaya! Estoy asombrado, las ocho en punto. Veo que entendió Isabella —le dije a mi secretaria con el mismo tono de voz dura que siempre usaba con mis empleados.

—¿Vamos a realizar el discurso ahora? —respondió en un murmullo.

—Claro, vamos a mi oficina. —Ordené, dirigiéndome hacia el lugar.

Estuvimos más de dos horas tratando de hacer un discurso presentable. Había prestado atención a los gestos que Isabella hacía, si bien sabía que era una mujer atractiva ella no se dejaba ver. Usaba la ropa más grande de lo que en realidad tendría que usar y su cabello tirante en una coleta. Pero ella no era mi tipo y jamás intentaría seducirla, no iba a poner en juego a la mejor secretaria que haya tenido.

—¿Le gusto como quedó? —preguntó cautelosa.

—Podría ser mejor, pero… ¿qué más da? —le dije y vi como ella soltó un suspiro frunciendo el ceño. La verdad es que había hecho un excelente trabajo, pero no la halagaría; para eso le pagaba—. Puedes retirarte, avísame cuando llegue Eleazar.

—Como usted ordene, señor Cullen —mordió su labio fuertemente y se marchó, sabía que en su cabeza me estaría enviando fusiles para acribillarme; ese pensamiento me causó gracia.

A veces hasta yo mismo me odiaba por tratar a las personas de una manera cruel y autoritaria, pero no iba a dejar que me engañen nuevamente.

En los últimos días que mi padre estuvo vivo, se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo lo traicionó y le había sacado un montón de dinero de su cuenta. Es por eso que aprendí que no tienes que confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en las personas que mas quieres. Lastimosamente la ambición del hombre es mayor al cariño que se le tiene a otro y cuando se trata de una familia con dinero, eso se nota aún más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Holaa! ¿Como andan?<p>

Primer capitulo de estas historia, ¿Que les pareció?. Ya tenemos mas o menos la presentación de los personajes y las trabas que tuvieron que pasar.

Gracias, gracias y gracias a todas las visitas que ya tuvo, los reviews, alertas y favoritos. De verdad que eso me alienta muchísimo para seguir escribiendo.

Un abrazo gigante para todas.

**Alie ~**


	3. Ѽ Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**

.

**Capítulo 2 **

**POV EDWARD**

Hoy hacía exactamente seis años que habían fallecido mis padres. Su vacío se sentía en toda la casa y en todos los lugares en los que frecuentábamos.

Ellos eran mi vida, los que me enseñaron como ser una buena persona y nunca sobrepasar a los demás por el puesto categórico que tenía nuestra pequeña gran familia —solo hablando económicamente, claro—. Es evidente que su enseñanza no la ponía en práctica, desde que partieron yo no hice otra cosa que denigrar a los otros, pero eso era lo que me salía, no podía tratar bien a nadie, estaba enojado con todos y odiaba a la vida por haberme quitado lo que más quería.

—Edward, no saliste de tu despacho en todo el día. Hoy es domingo —La suave, pero recriminadora voz de Sue, me regañó.

Ella era la única persona que conocía al Edward real. Al que fui cuando mis padres aun vivían y no tuve que enfrentar todas las desgracias que luego me pasaron. Sue fue la persona que me crió junto a mi madre y mi padre, así que para mí era como mi segunda mamá.

Sus cálidos ojos marrones oscuros y esa sonrisa de todo-estará-bien, eran como una medicina para mí. Sentía que cuando ella me sonreía, había una cierta probabilidad de que todo se solucionara y que yo pudiera salir adelante, tanto como a mi madre le hubiese gustado que sucediese.

—No tengo ganas —respondí desganado tomando un sorbo de mi whisky.

—Sé que estas triste mi niño, pero piensa que ellos siempre van a estar aquí con nosotros —afirmó acercándose a mi lado.

—Eso no me sirve, ya no están conmigo, me dejaron solo —dije golpeando la mesa fuertemente.

—No digas eso, ellos no te abandonaron. Solo fue el destino Edward, no hay nada que contra eso — agregó abrazándome.

Sentir el abrazo sincero de Sue me hacía sentir vivo, por más que fuera de esta casa sea un témpano. Dentro de la mansión podía ser el que siempre fui: el chico tímido y frágil llorando por la ausencia de sus padres.

Siempre habíamos tenido una relación muy estrecha, éramos muy unidos. Pero todo cambió ese maldito día que se fueron para descansar a un crucero en unas merecidas vacaciones y jamás regresaron.

Me costó muchísimo asimilar que ya no estaban más físicamente, es más… todavía no dejaba que se fueran completamente. La poca familia que me quedó —mis tíos y mi prima Alice— habían venido para darme el pésame, pero en su mirada solo vi la lástima que sentían por mí. Entonces me dije que nunca más me iban a ver vulnerable ni mucho menos volverían a verme con lástima en sus ojos.

—Recién terminé de hornearte el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta —avisó Sue, acariciándome el cabello.

—Cada vez que haces eso me siento el niño de diez años que rogaba porque me lo cocines —contesté con una media sonrisa.

—Siempre vas a ser mi niño —respondió con una sonrisa maternal—. Pero bueno, basta de melancolías y vamos a la cocina

—Está bien, pero ¿Me puedes acompañar luego a un lugar? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta y ella, a entender a que me refería, asintió con la cabeza.

…

Juro por lo que sea que odiaba estos lugares tan sombríos, serios y tristes. Pero… ¿qué más se podía esperar de un cementerio?

Nos acercamos hasta el lugar en donde aparecían las placas de mis padres. Edward y Elizabeth Cullen. Aquí descansaban mis padres hace seis años. Seis años que no los veo ni recibo sus abrazos, ni sus consejos ni nada referente a ellos.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que se fueron. Mi madre, como si sintiera que iba a ser la última vez que nos veamos me hablo con el corazón en la mano.

_**Flash back**_

_Estamos todos reunidos en la sala viendo como nuestro chofer subía todos los equipajes en el auto. _

—_¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros, hijo? _—_me preguntó por unas cinco mil veces mi madre._

—_Si mamá, no puedo dejar mis estudios e irme así porque si. En un futuro voy a estar al frente de la empresa y tengo que estar preparado. _

—_Yo sé hijo que ya estás preparado para eso _—_dijo mirándome con amor_—. _Prométeme que vas a ser un buen hombre y vas a ser feliz _—_agregó con una mirada que no pude descifrar._

—_Por supuesto mamá, ustedes ya se encargan de hacerme un buen hombre y me ayudan a ser feliz también _—contesté_ confundido. _

—_Eres igual a tu padre. Y lo que me deja más feliz es que se que vas a ser un excelente hombre y que nunca vas a olvidar que todos somos iguales, no importa de la familia o el dinero que tengamos. Que eso te quede claro, hijo._

—_Por supuesto mamá, el día que me veas que se me suba el humo a la cabeza solo dímelo _—_le dije en una sonrisa y mi mama comenzó a lagrimear._

—_Estas tan grande hijito mío __—sus cálidos brazos me rodearon suavemente, confundido por su actitud la estreché a mi cuerpo._

—¡_Ay, Lizzy! Todavía no nos fuimos y ya estas llorando _—_dijo__ burlón mi padre_—. _Vamos que se nos hace tarde._

_Nos dirigimos todos hasta la puerta principal y vimos lo cargado de equipaje que estaba el auto. Parecía que en vez de quince días se iban a ir por toda la vida._

—_Bueno campeón, queda todo en tus manos _—_me dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo_—. _ Ya sabes que cualquier cosa tienes a Sue que ya sabe cómo se maneja todo y no te olvides que puedes llamarme cuando me necesites, solo trata de acordarte la diferencia horaria no va a ser cosa que me llames a la madrugada _—_ agregó con una sonrisa._

—_No te preocupes papá, dejas todo en buenas manos_

—_Confío en ti hijo __—sus ojos me miraron con orgullo y terminó de despedirse de mí__ dándome una palmada en el hombro y fue a despedirse de Sue._

—_Te voy a extrañar mucho hijo. Cuídate y pórtate bien – me dijo y yo solo rodé los ojos_—. _Sé feliz hijo y encuentra a la mujer que sepa entenderte y cuidarte de por vida. No pienses en lo malo, siempre las cosas feas nos hacen crecer. La vida no es justa amorcito, pero hay que aprender a vivir así. Tú ya sabes que siempre vamos a estar contigo, jamás te olvidaremos y tú no nos olvides tampoco. _—_Concluyó dándome un beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo distinto a todos los que me había dado antes. Yo sentí un nudo en mi pecho y me aferré a ella fuertemente_—. _ Te amo hijo, jamás lo olvides._

—_Y yo a ti mamá _—_le di el ultimo abrazo._

_Se fueron hacia el auto y éste arranco para dejarlos en su destino. _

_Esa fue la última vez que los vi con vida y la ultima que estuvimos juntos como familia. _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Innumerables lágrimas caían por mi mejilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba así, pero necesitaba sacar el dolor que sentía por algún lado. Sentí la mano de Sue en mi hombro.

—No me voy a poder acostumbrar nunca —dije una vez que logré calmarme sin apartar mi vista del pedazo de césped que mantenía oculto los ataúdes de las personas que me habían traído a la vida.

—Luego de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol —respondió Sue, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me arrodillé sobre las lapidas de mis padres y dejé una flor arriba de cada una. Eché un vistazo por última vez y me dirigí hacia mi auto con Sue pisándome los talones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

—Thomas Benjamín Swan, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tienes que andar descalzo por la casa? — Dije con voz "enojada" a mi hijo—. Sabes que puedes enfermarte o lastimarte con algo.

—Lo _sento_ mamá —contestó bajando la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero que sea la última vez —avisé sentándolo y empezando a colocarle las zapatillas.

—Te _pometo_ —dijo mostrándome su palma en alto—. ¿Hoy vas a _etad _todo el día _comigo?_ —preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

—Si amor, hoy voy a estar todo el día contigo

—¡Hurra! – Exclamó y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos sentado—. ¿_Podemo id _al_ padque_?

—Sí, podemos ir al parque. Pero prométeme que te vas a quedar junto a mí y no vas a salir corriendo solo

—Si mami, no me voy a _haced_ el loco.

—Anda vamos a cambiarnos —le dije con una sonrisa

Fuimos hasta la habitación y comencé a cambiar a Tommy. A su corta edad era un niño muy inteligente, a veces daba respuestas que hasta yo misma me asombraba. Sabía que era una madre sobreprotectora pero no podía evitarlo, él era mi vida y si algo le pasaba moriría. Thomas era de esos niños que con su inocencia lograban sacarle una sonrisa hasta al más duro corazón. Era encantador y muy comprador. Claro que eso lo dice la mayoría, no solo yo por ser su madre.

—¡_Vamo, vamo, vamo_! —Exclamó mi hijo tirando de mi mano con la suya pequeñita.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos dos calles abajo que era donde quedaba la gran plaza. Estábamos en un barrio humilde, pero teníamos todo muy cerca y no estábamos lejos de la parte lujosa de la ciudad. Además, solo a pocas cuadras teníamos el hermoso río que todos iban a tomar sol o sacarse unas lindas fotos, esa costanera me traía muchos hermosos recuerdos.

Al llegar Tommy me miró con esa carita que derretía mi corazón y me indicó que iría a deslizarse por el tobogán. Luego de decirle que tenga mucho cuidado y se cuidara lo deje ir hasta allí. Claro que me quede muy cerca de él por las dudas.

A mí alrededor estaba lleno de familias sonrientes. Los niños jugando felizmente y los padres abrazándose y dándose muestras de cariño. Sentí un pinchazo de dolor en mi corazón.

Antes cuando era pequeña, mis padres nos llevaban junto a Rosalie al parque más cercano de nuestra casa en Forks una vez por semana. Nos decían que los domingos era para estar con la familia y eso siempre se mantuvo hasta aún después del fallecimiento de mi padre.

Charlie sufría del corazón y nunca se atendió ni se cuidó. Había tenido varias recaídas pero no le dio importancia, hasta que le dio un infarto que lo llevo de nuestro lado. Esos días fueron muy difíciles para nosotras; mi madre fue la que más sufrió pero se mostraba fuerte ante nosotras. Claro que yo la escuchaba llorar todos los días.

_Perder a alguien a quien amas es muy difícil y aun más cuando planificas toda una vida junto a esa persona. _

Al pasar los años, mi madre no fue la misma. Si bien era igual de cariñosa con nosotras, se notaba que ya no era la sonriente Renée Swan como la conocía todo el mundo. Los últimos años de vida había perdido mucho peso. Tuvimos que obligarla a que fuera a un hospital y cuando por fin logramos que asista a la consulta mi mundo se volvió a desmoronar otra vez. Le habían diagnosticado un cáncer fulminante; para mayor desgracia, estaba tan avanzado que ya no podíamos hacer nada por ella.

Comenzaron a hacerle la quimioterapia, pero mi madre se rehusaba a mejorarse. Decía que era una carga para nosotras y que dejemos que se vaya en paz. Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras. Mi madre se dejó morir y se fue a un lugar mejor junto a mi padre.

Nos costó muchísimo asimilar la pérdida de nuestros padres en menos de cinco años. Pero no tuvimos otra opción que acostumbrarnos a vivir con su recuerdo y saber que estaban con nosotras para protegernos.

—_Quiedo_ ir a la hamaca —una suave y dulce vocecita me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré hacia abajo y estaba mi hijo tocándome la pierna.

—Muy bien… ¡a la carga! —exclamé, alzándolo en mis brazos.

Lo coloqué en la sillita de la hamaca y comencé a columpiarlo. La risa de Tommy me llenaba el alma y me daba el empuje para seguir adelante y no ahogarme en la tristeza.

Mi vida no fue color de rosas, pero con Rose tratamos de salir adelante. Ambas éramos felices a nuestra manera, nos teníamos la una a la otra y además estaban Emmet que la acompañaba y la amaba mucho y también estaba Thomas que hacía que mi vida se llene de dicha y felicidad.

Thomas era un calco mío: tenía mi mismo color de mi cabello y ojos. Solo que no había heredado mi carácter. Él era más extrovertido y más charlatán. En cambio yo, era más tímida y odiaba ser el centro de la atención.

Me había quedado embarazada de Tommy a los veinte años y lo tuve a los veintiuno. Fue una gran sorpresa el enterarme que estaba embarazada, pero esa noticia fue tan bien recibida tanto por mí como por Benjamín, su padre.

—¿Qué hace esta preciosura aquí? —dijo una gruesa voz sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—¿Jake? —Pregunté girándome y ver la cara de mi amigo.

—¿Cómo estás? —Respondió con otra pregunta mientras me abrazaba.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Perfectamente —dijo con su brillante sonrisa.

—¿Cómo está este niño? —preguntó parando la hamaca en donde se columpiaba Tommy y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

—_Jaco _para, no me toques —respondió mi niño serio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Thomas —lo reprendí.

A Jacob lo conocía gracias a mi hermana, ambos eran compañeros de trabajo y me lo presentó una vez que fui junto a ella. La verdad es que entablamos una muy buena relación desde el principio. Era un hombre muy divertido y simpático. Desde ese entonces, somos muy buenos amigos. El único detalle es que a Thomas no le agradaba ni un poquito, no quería que se acerque ningún hombre a mí, a no ser que sea Emmet, era muy celoso y sobre todo cuando había hombres de por medio.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un helado? —propuso Jacob e instantáneamente Tommy me miró con ojitos brillosos. _Gracias Jake,_ pensé interiormente.

—Sabes que no me gusta que coma porquerías, Jake —lo regañé.

—Solo es un helado Bella, no le va a pasar nada por eso —se excusó y sonrió triunfal, sabía que había ganado.

Bajé a Thomas del columpio y nos dirigimos hacia la heladería más cercana. Pedimos nuestros helados y nos fuimos a sentar en las sillas que había afuera del local.

Comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades y riéndonos del enchastre que estaba haciendo mi pequeño. Tenía tanto las manos como el rostro lleno de chocolate. Una vez que terminé, lo llevé al tocador para limpiarle todo lo que se había ensuciado.

—Pareces un cavernícola hijo. ¿Volveremos al babero para todo? —le pregunté con burla mientras Tommy hacia muecas graciosas en el espejo.

—Es un niño precioso —dijo una voz al lado mío. Cuando miré a esa dirección había una señora de unos cincuenta años con gesto amable.

—Muchas gracias —contesté con una sonrisa.

—¿Es su hijo? –preguntó curiosa.

—Si —contesté con orgullo.

—Es muy hermoso. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? —le preguntó la amable señora.

—Thomas, pero mis más allegados me dicen Tommy —le respondió mi pequeño como si fuese algún adulto, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Es un nombre tan lindo como tú. —Agregó tocándole la manito y en respuesta mi hijo le dedico una sonrisa compradora.

—¿Tú cómo llamas? —le preguntó con su dulce voz. La señora lo miraba embelesada, como si mi hijo le hiciera acordar a alguien.

—Sue, me llamo Sue —le contestó.

—Mucho _gudto_, soy Thomas pero los más _allegadod_ me dicen Tommy – respondió extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo, otra vez presentándose pero esta vez más "formal". Sue lo miró atónita y largó una fuerte carcajada.

—Eres encantador —respondió entruchándole la mano—. Te felicito, tienes un hijo hermoso —agregó mirándome a mí.

—Gracias, Sue —le contesté alzando a Tommy en mis brazos.

—No hay porqué… —dejó la frase inconclusa.

—Bella. Mi nombre es, Bella —me presenté con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Bella y también a ti, Thomas —dijo—. Tengo que irme, adiós —caminó hacia la puerta y se despidió, saludándonos con la mano.

Luego de unos instantes nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa junto a Jacob.

—Existen personas amargadas y encima mandonas —comentó Jake llevando las manos en el aire.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté arrugando el ceño, sentando a Thomas en la sillita para bebés.

—Recién vino un hombre a exigir que lo atendieran rápido. La pobre empleada se estaba volviendo loca cobrando y sirviendo los pedidos a la vez.

—Quizás estaba apurado —me encogí de hombros.

—Se cree superior porque tiene dinero, eso es. Igualmente esa no es justificación para tratar así a las personas —dijo luego de unos momentos.

Una vez que terminamos de comer nuestro delicioso helado, nos despedimos de Jacob y nos fuimos hasta el departamento, donde seguro Emmett y Rosalie nos estarían esperando.

Cuando abrí la puerta, nos encontramos con una escena muy cómica. Emmett estaba subido arriba de la mesa y Rosalie corriendo de un lado para el otro. Yo tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en mis labios.

—¡Cuidado Bella! ¡Protege a Tommy! —Gritaba mi cuñado—. ¡Salva tu vida!

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, protegiendo a Thomas en mis brazos.

—¡Hay una maldita cucaracha! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Yo no soporté más y estallé en carcajadas.

Emmett era un hombre muy grande y musculoso y estaba gritando como loco porque había una cucaracha dando vueltas en la casa. Se escucharon unas risitas y vi que Thomas se divertía tanto como yo.

Cerca de nosotros visualicé al pequeño insecto que perseguía Rose, en un acto de agilidad levanté mi pie y justo lo bajé cuando el asqueroso insecto pasaba por debajo de este, terminando con su vida. Tommy vio lo que sucedió y comenzó a aplaudir en el acto; Rosalie suspiró de alivio y Emmett se bajó de la mesa viniendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Voy a estar toda la vida agradecido –—dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Ouch! —Exclamó refregándose la nuca—. ¿Por qué me pegas, amor?

—¡Por tarado! —Exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No me puedes hacer esa escena por un maldito insecto Emmett McCarty —volvió a regañarlo su esposa.

—Pero… cielo, sabes que le tengo miedo a esos asquerosos seres vivos —dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

—No tienes cura, Emmett —concluyó Rosalie aguantando la risa y me sacó a mi hijo de mis brazos mientras se iba a la cocina.

—No es mi culpa que me horroricen esos bichos, ¿no? —me preguntó con inocencia. Yo en respuesta solo me encogí de hombros, sonriendo por la escena.

…

—Secretaría presidencial de la Corporación Cullen. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —Pregunté educadamente a través del teléfono.

—_Pásame con Edward_ —dijo una voz chillona en tono demandante.

—Lo lamento, pero el señor Cullen está en una reunión importante, será imposible que pueda atenderla.

—_¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?_ —contestó con tono enojado.

_Una más del montón_, pensé.

—Discúlpeme pero… no lo sé —dije girando mis ojos y envolviendo el cable del teléfono entre mis dedos.

—_Soy Tanya Denali, así que mejor que me atienda_ —demandó.

—Lo lamento, pero eso no va a poder ser. Si quiere puede dejarme un mensaje y yo se lo comunico o pedir cita para hablar con él.

—_Yo no necesito sacar citas, buena para nada_ —volvió a decir enfadada y colgó.

_¡Qué carácter!_

Estaba acostumbrada a atender a estas _mujeres,_ si es que se las podía llamar así. Edward Cullen también tenía fama de mujeriego. Pero solo eran mujeres de turno, nunca se le conoció ninguna pareja estable, solo conquistas. Era el soltero más codiciado en el ámbito empresarial y todas las revistas lo hacían saber, estaba en el _ranking_ de los hombres jóvenes y solteros más apuestos. Pero con el carácter que tenía dudo que alguna mujer decente lo soporte.

Yo no podría, ni siquiera en chiste. Se me ponían los pelos de punta de solo pensarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó la voz de Jessica sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—Renegando con las mujeres del jefe —contesté risueña.

—¡Oh, que pesadas! —Exclamó con burla—. Ten —extendió un sobre hacía mí, la miré enarcando una ceja—. Es la invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joseph.

—Muchas gracias —respondí, abriendo el sobre y sacando la tarjetita del interior—. Thomas se va a poner muy feliz.

—Joseph también lo estará cuando lo vea —agregó sonriendo.

—No les pago para hacer sociales —dijo la voz dura del señor Cullen—. Tu puesto es en administración —ahora se dirigió a Jessica y ella rápidamente se fue, casi corriendo sin levantar su vista del suelo—. ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó, mirándome a mí.

—Llamó Tanya Denali —contesté viendo mi anotador en donde había apuntado su nombre—. Pero no quiso dejarle ningún mensaje. —Lo miré y un suspiro salía de sus labios.

—Si vuelve a llamar ni te molestes en pasármela, puedes inventar cualquier excusa: que me fui a la China, lo que sea. —Ordenó y se dio la vuelta cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su oficina, cuando llegó allí.

Esta tarde estaba movida, demasiado agitada. Los grandes empresarios llamaban a cada rato pidiendo alguna reunión con mi jefe y haciendo que yo no tuviese tiempo ni para tomarme un vaso de agua.

Él era uno de los empresarios más importantes y poderosos. Tener algún tipo de contacto con él y cerrar algún contrato, establecía ingresos y prestigio asegurado.

En un tiempito libre comencé a investigar que se podía hacer en una fiesta de cumpleaños para un niño que solo cumplía tres años. No faltaba mucho para el cumpleaños de Thomas y quería festejárselo, no una fiesta muy grande porque no teníamos suficiente dinero ni tampoco mucho espacio en el departamento, pero no quería que la fecha pasara sin festejarle algo.

Estaba tan concentrada buscando posibles salones de fiestas infantiles cerca de la zona por donde vivíamos que no me percaté que unas largas y cuidadas uñas rojas comenzaron a golpear la mesada de mi escritorio.

—Vengo a ver a Edward —dijo una voz chillona parecida a la que hoy había atendido.

Llevé mi vista hasta ella y en mi interior rodé los ojos.

No había nada nuevo en ella: rubia platinada, ojos celestes y un cuerpo esbelto… eso sin agregar de los grandes y falsos pechos que amenazaban en quitarme los ojos con el botón de su blusa si me descuidaba.

—Tengo estrictas órdenes que no puedo dejar pasar a alguien, el señor Cullen está ocupado —dije en tono educado y profesional.

—Yo no soy como les demás querida, así que avísale que estoy afuera. —Me miró desafiante, ahora golpeando su taco aguja en el suelo.

—Lo lamento, no va a poder ser.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Arrugó su ceño—. Soy Tanya Denali y nadie me prohíbe nada – dijo elevando el tono de voz.

—Por mi puede ser hasta el mismo presidente, pero yo cumplo órdenes de mi jefe y él no puede ni quiere recibir a nadie —expliqué ya con un tono cansado de voz, mi paciencia se estaba esfumando.

—Que mal educada, esto _Eddie_ lo va a saber —volvió a decir chillando.

Cuando vio que no le hacía caso, tiró el lapicero que estaba en la punta del escritorio haciendo un ruido muy fuerte.

—¿Pero qué hace? —Pregunté, usé todas mis fuerzas para no insultarla—. Ahora lo va a juntar usted —señalé el desparrame de lápices, sin poder ocultar el enfado en mi voz.

—Es usted la_ empleaducha_ y algún día voy a ser la ama y señora de este lugar. Que no te quepan dudas, simplona… que lo primero que voy a hacer cuando esté al mando será despedirte —contestó con aires de suficiencia.

Cuando iba a contestarle salió el señor Cullen de su despacho con cara de enfado.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tanya? Creo haberte dejado claro que no quería saber nada más de ti —dijo mi jefe con cara seria y voz dura.

—_Eddie_, tu secretaria me trató mal. ¡Despídela!

_¿Perdón? ¿Qué carajos…?_

—Escuché todo e Isabella nunca te faltó el respeto; Ella está cumpliendo las órdenes que le doy y tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer —escupió furioso.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Te pones a favor de una simplona como ella?

—No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto. Ahora junta todo lo que tiraste —ordenó entre dientes.

—No pienso juntarlo, me la vas a pagar Edward. Luego de la noche tan _placentera_ que te di —le dijo poniéndose de forma tal que se le note su escote.

_¡Cuidado con el botón! _

—De placentera no tuvo nada —contestó el imperturbable de mi jefe y yo apreté los labios para aguantar la risa. Tanya largó un gruñido de frustración y se fue, no sin antes patear aún más los lápices que se cayeron.

Miré a mi jefe y él solo rodó los ojos. Me pareció haberle visto una fugaz sonrisa, deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente, eso era imposible él nunca sonreía.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me fui hasta delante del escritorio para juntar lo que se había caído. Había puesto la mayoría dentro del lapicero cuando unas manos me pasaron los que faltaban. Miré hacia arriba y estaba ahí el gran Edward Cullen de rodillas en el piso al igual que yo, juntando lo que se había caído. Lo miré confundida y con los ojos como platos. Él solo se encogió de hombros y colocó los lápices restantes en el lapicero al ver que yo no tenía reacción.

_Me había quedado como tiesa como una roca. _

—Lamento la escena —dijo y se levantó. Sacudió sus rodillas e ingresó nuevamente en su oficina.

Yo me quedé confundida sin asimilar lo que había pasado.

Sabía que no tendría que ser nada raro que alguien te ayudara a juntar las cosas tiradas en el piso, pero en Edward Cullen era muy raro. Nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos disculparse de alguien.

En ese gesto había demostrado su parte humana, y eso me agradó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis lectoras favoritas!<p>

Antes que nada, muy feliz día de la mujer, les deseo lo mejor y no se olviden que mientras estemos bien con nosotras mismas y nos queramos, lo demás no importa.

Ahora si, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Cada vez vamos conociendo un poco mas las historias de nuestros protagonistas.

Agradezco todas la visitas, reviews, alertas, favoritos, pero por sobre todo por leer la historia y dedicarle un tiempito para poder hacerlo.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Un beso enorme para todas.

**Alie~**


	4. Ѽ Capítulo Tres

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tu**

.

**Capítulo 3**

**POV EDWARD**

—Ya te dije que odio que trates a las personas así, Edward —me regañó Sue una vez que llegamos a la mansión.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada —dije justificándome, poniendo el pote de helado que habíamos comprado arriba de la mesa.

—La pobre vendedora estaba sola, no podía hacer todo junto. Ya no se qué hacer contigo —dijo acercándose a mí y sirviendo el postre—. Hoy vi al niño más lindo desde que tú naciste —agregó.

—¿Y? —pregunté de mala gana.

—Estaba con su madre, era precioso. Se llama Thomas —habló sin hacer caso a lo que le había dicho.

Iba a seguir hablando pero el timbre sonó en toda la casa, rápidamente Sue fue a atender.

En esta gran mansión solo vivíamos los dos. Antes, cuando mis padres aún estaban aquí teníamos muchos empleados, pero cuando sucedió el accidente despedí a todos y solo nos quedamos Sue y yo.

—¡Primito! —saludó Alice dándome un abrazo, pero rápidamente me aparté.

—Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos, Alice —reproché serio.

—Con esa cara de amargado pareces de cincuenta—dijo sacándome la lengua.

—Basta de discutir ustedes dos —nos regañó Sue entrando a la cocina con mis tíos detrás de ella.

—Hola Edward —me saludó tanto Esme como Carlisle.

—Hola —les dije, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza saludando a ambos.

—Vamos a la sala, hay helado —avisó Sue cortando el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen eran mis tíos y Alice era su única hija, en consecuencia mi prima.

Ellos eran la única familia viva que me quedaba. Carlisle era el único hermano de mi padre. Cuando era pequeño, Alice y yo nos llevamos muy bien, le tenía un cariño muy profundo en ese momento, pero luego todo se terminó. Mi tío Carlisle trataba de acercarse a mí, tanto como mi tía, pero yo simplemente no quería la lástima de ellos. Sabía que ellos también habían sufrido mucho por la pérdida de mis padres. Pero nadie estaba en mi lugar y no sabían cómo me sentía yo, solo Sue.

—¿Cómo va la empresa Edward? —me preguntó Esme.

—Muy bien, estamos por construir más hoteles —contesté con voz cansada.

—Me alegro que todo vaya bien —agregó y otro silencio se hizo presente en la sala.

Estuvimos así varios minutos, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las cucharas chocando con el recipiente en donde teníamos el helado. Mi prima Alice hablaba de moda con Sue, mi tío y mi tía charlaban de algo y yo estaba ahí sentado mirando a un punto fijo sin prestar atención a lo de mi alrededor. Sonó mi móvil y largué un cansado suspiro al ver quien me llamaba; dejé el helado encima de la mesa y me retire hasta mi estudio.

—¿Qué quieres Tanya? —pregunté con voz inexpresiva.

—_Hola Eddie, te extraño_ — dijo tratando que su voz sonara sensual.

—Yo no —corté tajante—. Dime para qué llamas y deja de molestar de una vez

—_Yo sé que si me extrañas, cariño. Estoy en casa aburrida, completamente desnuda esperando por ti, quiero volver a sentirte Ed _—dijo y la verdad me dio repugnancia. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo para terminar acostándome con ella?

—Puedes esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca más se va a repetir eso. —Hice un gesto de asco—. Deja de molestarme, no quiero saber más de ti —agregué y colgué.

Tanya Denali era la hija de un importante empresario con quien teníamos un contrato millonario entre las empresas, Eleazar Denali.

Esta mujer era atractiva, pero no hermosa. Nos habíamos visto en varias ocasiones, hasta que en una cena logró convencerme e irnos juntos a pasar la noche. De todas las mujeres con las que estuve, ésta era la más pesada. Al menos las otras entendían que solo era una noche, pero Tanya insistía en querer algo que nunca lo iba a tener.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Alice entrando a mi escritorio.

—Por más que te diga que no, ya lo has hecho. Tu pregunta sobra —respondí mirándola fijamente.

—Edward, ¡por dios mírate! Eres un desconocido para mí. ¿Dónde dejaste a mi primo dulce, cariñoso y compresivo? —preguntó lagrimeando, sabía que la había lastimado con mis palabras.

—Alice, ese Edward murió hace seis años junto a mis padres —contesté con voz dura y cortante.

—No sirve de nada ser así Edward, solo vas a lograr quedarte solo

—Es lo que quiero. ¿Me puedes dejar solo? —le pedí con la voz más amable que encontré.

—No eres el único que sufre. —Tragó fuertemente—. Sé que tú tienes la peor parte porque eras su hijo, pero yo también me crié junto a ellos. —Agregó elevando su tono de voz.

—No sabes nada, así que cállate —respiré profundamente—. Tú tienes el amor de tus padres junto a ti. Ellos te dicen lo que haces bien o mal, te aconsejan. ¿Y yo? —Negué con la cabeza—. Yo no los tengo junto a mí, tengo que conformarle con llevarles flores en sus lápidas. ¿Entiendes eso? ¡No, lo entiendes! —Exclamé furioso, dándole un golpe seco al escritorio y me marché hacia mi habitación.

Cuando pase por la sala, mis tíos y Sue me miraban serios; creí haber visto lágrimas en los ojos de Esme, pero ni me preocupé por sacarme esa duda. Llegué hasta mi cuarto y cerré con seguro la puerta, me acosté en mi cama y pensé en los momentos felices que pase junto a mis padres.

…

Odiaba que mis empleados estén en otro lugar que no sea el suyo, es por eso que se lo hice saber a Stanley.

Estaba hace más de una hora en mi oficina sin hacer algo en especial, y no era porque no tenía trabajo que hacer, sino porque solo mi mente no lograba concentrarse. La discusión que tuve ayer con Alice me daba vueltas en la cabeza, quizás había sido injusto con ella, pero no me salía ser de otra forma. También reconocía que ella era muy importante en mi vida, desde que éramos pequeños la consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuve. Pero desde que decidí cambiar, los rastros del Edward que fui desaparecieron.

Unos gritos hicieron que alejara los pensamientos de mi cabeza y fijé mi mirada hacia donde provenía el barullo. Me paré y fui directo hacia la puerta para ver que sucedía, pero la voz de mi secretaria hizo que me quedara con el picaporte en la mano sin abrir la puerta.

—_¿Quién te crees que eres? Soy Tanya Denali y nadie me prohíbe nada_ —dijo elevando el tono de voz con su molesto tono chillón. Rodé los ojos, sabía que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—_Por mi puede ser hasta el mismo presidente, pero yo cumplo órdenes de mi jefe y él no puede ni quiere recibir a nadie _—contestó mi secretaria con voz profesional.

—_Que mal educada, esto Eddie lo va a saber_ —volvió a decir chillando. Apreté los labios, odiaba ese maldito apodo.

Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y giré el picaporte dispuesto a salir y terminar con este escándalo.

—_¿Pero qué hace?_ —Preguntó Isabella—. _Ahora lo va a juntar usted_ —agregó enojada y me la imaginé con el ceño fruncido.

—_Es usted la empleaducha y algún día voy a ser la ama y señora de este lugar. Que no te quepan dudas simplona que lo primero que haré será despedirte_ —contestó Tanya con aires de suficiencia.

_¡JÁ, claro!_

Eso fue lo que colmó mi paciencia, ella no era quien para venir a rebajar a mis empleados y mucho menos a Isabella y para colmo creerse la próxima dueña de todo, antes muerto.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tanya? Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería saber nada más de ti —le dije con cara seria y voz dura.

—_Eddie_, tu secretaria me trato mal. ¡Despídela! —Tuvo el atrevimiento de decirme

—Escuché todo e Isabella nunca te falto el respeto, ella está cumpliendo las órdenes que le doy y tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer —escupí furioso.

—¿Qué no soy nadie? No puedo creerlo. ¿Te pones a favor de una simplona como ella? —no iba a dejar que la trate así y se lo hice saber.

—No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto. Ahora junta todo lo que tiraste —ordené entre dientes.

—No pienso juntarlo, me la vas a pagar Edward. Luego de la noche tan _placentera_ que te di —dijo poniéndose de forma tal que su falso escote salte a mi vista.

Como si fuera que esa noche fue buena. ¡Lo único que quería era borrarla de mi memoria!

—De placentera no tuvo nada. —Contesté sin inmutarme.

Me pareció ver que Isabella se apretaba los labios para evitar reírse. Tanya largó un gruñido de frustración y se fue, no sin antes patear aún más los lápices que había tirado.

Esta escena de verdad que daba gracia. Solo rodé los ojos y sin darme cuenta sonreí un poco, Isabella me miraba fijamente a los ojos y le devolví la mirada, pero luego apartó sus ojos de los míos.

Vi como se levantó de su lugar y se arrodilló en el suelo para juntar lo que había tirado Tanya en éste. Me pareció injusto que ella tenga que limpiar los desórdenes que otro hizo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba arrodillado junto a ella pasándole los lápices que faltaban.

Isabella al percatarse de mi gesto se quedó atónita y con una mueca graciosa en su rostro, yo solo me encogí de hombros; como no agarró lo que le pasé, coloqué yo mismo los lápices en el lapicero.

—Lamento la escena —me disculpé sinceramente y me levanté del suelo sacudiendo mis rodillas.

Entré a mi despacho confundido, muy confundido.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello varias veces. ¿Qué me paso allí afuera? Sabía que había actuado correctamente porque Isabella no tenía por qué ser maltratada por nadie, pero… ¿qué me llevó a hacer lo que hice? Yo jamás era amable con mis empleados y mucho menos me disculpaba.

_Hubo algo que me incitó a que me comporte como humano al menos una vez, fuera de mi hogar._

Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y necesitaba despejarme. Tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué el número de uno de mis "amigos" si es que se lo podía llamar así.

—¿James? —pregunté.

—_Edward, amigo. ¿Cómo estás?_ —respondió.

—Bien, necesito que salgamos —fui al grano.

—_Claro, volvemos a las andadas amigo. ¿Hoy por la noche?_

—Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

—_Muy bien nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre a la misma hora._

—Hasta entonces —respondí y colgué.

James era uno de las únicas personas con la que mantenía una relación cordial. No era mi amigo, ni tampoco quería que lo fuera, pero era mi compañero de salidas. Cuando sentía que mi cabeza estallaría lo llamaba y arreglábamos para salir.

Como hoy, por ejemplo.

—¿Necesita algo, señor Cullen? —preguntó mi secretaria una vez que entró a mi oficina.

—Cancela todas las reuniones de mañana a la mañana. No voy a venir hasta la tarde —le avisé mirándola, ella asintió.

—Muy bien —contestó y creí haber visto rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Sería que lo causé por mi mirada?

¿Hace cuanto no veía a una mujer ruborizarse?

—Si lo deseas puedes tomarte la mañana libre también, no voy a necesitarte —ofrecí. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Esperen un momento… ¿hermosa sonrisa?

—Gracias, señor Cullen —agradeció y me pareció que tenía ganas hasta de abrazarme por su felicidad.

Reí internamente. ¿Qué se sentiría un abrazo de ella? Se notaba que era una persona muy dulce y cariñosa. Me golpeé mentalmente, de verdad que mi cabeza necesitaba despejarse.

—Muy bien hasta mañana por la tarde. —Dije saludándola, el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde y era el horario en que terminaba el día laboral.

Ahí estaba ese gesto atónito otra vez. ¿Ahora que había dicho?

Sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados y me dedicó una linda sonrisa y se fue, dejándome solo en mi oficina como era costumbre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA **

Repacemos: Primero, me ayuda a juntar las cosas que se cayeron al suelo. Segundo, se disculpa. Tercero, me da la mañana libre de mañana y cuarto, se despide con un "hasta luego".

No sé qué será lo que pase por su cabeza, pero si quiere empezar a cambiar me alegro por él.

Fui rápidamente hacia el maternal de Tommy para recogerlo. Al parecer llegue un poco más temprano porque no había nadie afuera. Me senté a esperar en un banquito que había en el lugar y me puse a pensar como había cambiado mi vida en estos últimos tres años.

Cuando me mudé a Chicago, los primeros días fueron un infierno. Cuando recibí una de las peores noticias de mi vida, decidí dejar todo atrás y mudarme junto a mi hermana. No tenía el valor suficiente para seguir viviendo en Forks, y mucho menos vivir con el recuerdo presente de las personas que mas amé y que ya no estaban conmigo.

Había puesto en riesgo tanto mi salud como la de Tommy. Estuve tan _shockeada_ en ese momento, que no tomé consciencia en subirme a un avión con casi nueve meses de embarazo. Pudo haberme pasado cualquier cosa, pero gracias a alguien o algo no ocurrió nada y ambos estuvimos en perfecto estado; aunque el parto se adelantó y esa misma noche que me mudé a esta cuidad nació Thomas en un perfecto estado de salud.

_Fue él mi única luz en la oscuridad que transitaba mi vida. _

Sentí que las puertas del jardín se abrieron y salía mi muy sonriente hijo.

—¡Mamita! —Exclamó y vino junto a mí a abrazarme.

—Cielo —dije correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Hola Bella –—me saludó la vocecita de Joseph, el hijo de Jessica.

Tomé la mano de Thomas y miré al otro pequeño.

—Hola Joseph. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —dijo mirando cómplice a Thomas, estos dos iban a pedirme algo.

—Joseph aquí estas —Mike suspiró de alivio, él era padre de Joseph y marido de Jessica—. Hola Bella, hola Tommy —nos saludó a ambos y correspondimos a su saludo—. Vamos hijo, mamá nos espera en casa —tomó de la mano a su pequeño.

—Espera papi, tengo que pedirle algo a Bella — le dijo y me miró—. ¿Puede venir Tommy a dormir a mi casa?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la propuesta.

—¡Di que si mami! —exclamó mi hijo.

—Pero Thomas, eres muy chiquito para ir a otra casa a dormir —intenté explicarle y él hizo un adorable puchero—. No me mires con esa carita —advertí.

—Por favor, Bella —pidió ahora Joseph juntando sus dos palmas

—Bella, no te preocupes que lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro propio hijo —agregó Mike mirando la escena divertido.

—Pero mañana tienes que volver aquí, tienen clases—suspiré mirando a mi pequeño, tratando imposiblemente que cambie de idea.

—Yo mismo los traigo con el auto Bella, no te preocupes por ello. —Agregó Mike y una sonrisa aparecieron en las caras de los pequeños diablillos.

Solté un suspiro cansado y me di por vencida. No tenía nada de malo que quiera pasar tiempo con su amiguito.

—Está bien —dije finalmente y ambos se pusieron a saltar—. Pero… —agregué y sus caras borraron su sonrisa inmediatamente—. Te vienes conmigo, te cambias y preparamos tus cosas y te llevo para la casa de Jessica.

—¡Siiiiii! – exclamaron, negué con la cabeza divertida.

Nos despedimos y fuimos para nuestro hogar. Cuando llegamos ni Rosalie ni Emmett habían vuelto a la casa. Bañe a Thomas y le prepare la mochila con sus pertenencias para llevarlo a la casa de mi amiga Jessica. Me iba a costar muchísimo no poder dormir hoy con mi bebé, pero si él era feliz yendo un día con su mejor amigo, no tenía nada de malo que lo dejara ir.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia la casa de Joseph —por suerte no vivían a mas de cinco cuadras—, esa era otro motivo por el cual lo dejaba quedarse allí, si sucedía algo iba a estar cerca mío.

Una vez que llegamos toqué el timbre y salió una sonriente Jessica junto a Joseph.

—¡Bella, Tommy! —nos saludó, correspondimos el saludo y yo me agaché a la altura de mi hijo.

—Pórtate bien, cualquier cosa me llamas y vengo por ti. A la hora que sea —le avisé y le di un beso en la frente—. Te quiero cielo.

—Y yo a ti mamita —contestó y me dio un abrazo.

Rápidamente fueron hacia adentro junto a Joseph.

—¡Vamos Bella! —Jessica me miraba divertida—. Se queda una noche, no una semana.

Rodé los ojos.

—Nos vemos en la oficina Jess, cualquier cosa avísame —dije despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.

Regrese rápidamente a mi casa. Cuando llegue ya mi hermana y su esposo habían llegado.

—¡Hola Bellita! —Me saludo Emmett—. ¿Y Tommy?

—Se quedó en la casa de Joseph —contesté cabizbaja.

—¿Cómo que mi sobrino se va a quedar en otra casa a dormir? —preguntó Rosalie, ingresando hacia donde nos encontrábamos su esposo y yo.

—Quería quedarse junto a él, Rose —me justifiqué.

Se quedó quieta unos momentos y la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas apareció en su rostro. Juro que me asustaba en lo que sea que podría estar pensando.

—Salgamos esta noche —propuso y yo fruncí el ceño

—Gracias, pero paso —respondí a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Vamos Bella! ¿Hace cuanto que no vamos a mover el cuerpecito?

—Hace mucho, pero sabes que no me gusta salir a esos lugares.

—Eres una aburrida —dijo cruzándose de brazos y pensé que había ganado… pero no fue así—. Tommy está en casa de Jessica y mañana no trabajas a la mañana —dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—¿Cómo sabes? —pregunté confundida.

—Yo me entero de todo hermana —respondió y me acordé que le había mandado un mensaje de texto. Maldita la hora en que le cuento todo lo que pasa. Me agarró del brazo y me metió a mi habitación—. Tú ve a bañarte —ordenó y le hice caso sin rechistar, ya había ganado.

Cuando salí de darme una relajante ducha. Vi toda mi ropa esparcida encima de mi cama.

—¿Es que no tienes nada decente para ponerte? —preguntó, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Salió de mi habitación y tras unos minutos volvió a entrar con un vestido en sus manos.

—Ni pienses que me voy a poner eso —avisé cruzándome de brazos.

—Cállate —dijo y me metió el trapo en mi cuerpo, sin siquiera que me dé cuenta—. Si que tenías curvas, no entiendo por qué escondes este cuerpo hermoso que tienes. Más de uno va a babear por ti —Yo me quedé seria en mi lugar, cerrando mis ojos—. Lo siento —dijo abrazándome.

—No te preocupes —Traté de restarle importancia.

—Bella, tienes que continuar con tu vida. Tienes solo veintitrés años, eres muy joven y tienes derecho a divertirte —dijo mi hermana.

—Lo sé Rose, pero no puedo. No puedo olvidarlo —contesté quebrándome.

—No digo que tengas que olvidarlo. Solo rehacer tu vida. —Acarició mi mejilla—. Vuélvete a enamorar Bella, sé feliz con alguien más.

—Lo tengo a Tommy

—Sabes que eso no es suficiente. —Picó mi nariz—. Todos en algún momento necesitamos a alguien que nos ame y nos apoye. Nos tienes a tu familia, pero no es suficiente, hermana —concluyó abrazándome—. Anda vamos a terminar de prepararte.

Después de estar sentada por más de dos horas por fin estaba lista. Tenía puesto un vestido muy corto para mi gusto de color azul y unos bonitos zapatos negros de taco no muy alto. Las prendas eran preciosas y me quedaban bien pero no estaba acostumbrada a ponerme este tipo de vestimenta.

Mi cabello estaba suelto y delicadamente lacio, mis ojos estaban delineados de negro y en los párpados tenia sombra azul acentuando mi mirada.

Una vez que estuvimos los tres listos nos fuimos hacia una discoteca de "categoría" como dijo Emmett.

…

—Hazme acordar que te mate por haberme traído aquí —regañé a mi hermana cuando bajamos para entrar al boliche.

—Yo sé que me quieres —respondió con una sonrisa, la fulminé con la mirada.

El boliche se encontraba en uno de los lugares más caros de la cuidad_, Boody Mary's_ creí haber leído que se llamaba, aquí solo asistía gente de buena posición económica y bueno… nosotros. Había una fila interminable, quizás y con buena suerte estaríamos toda la noche para lograr entrar y se haría tarde y nos volveríamos enseguida para la casa.

Claro que hoy no era mi día de suerte ya que nos fuimos directamente hacia la puerta.

Un hombre grande y serio vio a Emmett y lo saludó con un cálido abrazo. Nos dejó pasar sin siquiera hacer fila.

—Esos son los favores cuando le das de comer gratis —murmuró mi cuñado bromista.

_¡Maldita comida deliciosa de Emmett!_

Ruido, ruido, ruido y más ruido, era todo lo que se escuchaba. El lugar estaba atestado de gente bailando y refregándose. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir un lunes a un boliche? Además de nosotros… claro.

Nos fuimos hacia la barra y comenzamos a pedir nuestros tragos. Yo solo tomaba gaseosa, por más que la mañana la tenía libre en el trabajo no quería abusar con la bebida.

Sentía una mirada fija en mi espalda, pero no lograba localizar de donde provenía.

Mi hermana estaba absolutamente loca. Cuando pusieron su canción favorita arrastró a Emmett —literalmente— hasta la pista y se pusieron a bailar enérgicamente. Yo, por mi parte me quedé sola sentada en la barra mirando como bailaban esos dos.

—¿Quieres un trago, preciosa? —dijo un hombre rubio y alto poniéndose en frente mío mirándome como algo comestible. ¡_Puaj!_ me dio mucha repugnancia.

—No gracias, ya tengo la mía —respondí gritándole por encima de la música con voz cortante, esperaba poder espantarlo.

—¿Por qué estás sola? —siguió preguntando. Rodé los ojos, ¿no veía que no quería saber nada con él?

—Estoy esperando a mis acompañantes. —Contesté secamente.

—Soy James —se presentó extendiendo una mano

—Que bueno —contesté sin estrecharle la mano, no quería ser maleducada pero si no actuaba así no me dejaría en paz. Él se hizo el disimulado y subió su mano extendida hasta la barra.

—¿No me dices el tuyo? —me preguntó mirándome fijamente. Rodé los ojos y sentí esa mirada nuevamente.

Cuando me gire para ver de dónde venía esa mirada casi me caigo de espaldas.

En una esquina mirando fijamente hacia donde estaba yo, estaba el hombre que jamás imaginé encontrarme en este lugar. Si faltaba algo era que _él_ estuviese aquí.

_¡Por dios qué vergüenza!_

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta nosotros, hasta quedarse entre el medio del rubio y yo.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó escaneándome con la mirada.

_Tierra trágame… ¡ahora!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis lectoras favoritas!<p>

Les traigo el tercer capitulo de la historia, ¿Que les pareció? No sean malitas y déjenme su comentario para saber como les va pareciendo :)

¿Quien cree que sera el que se encontró en el boliche? xD

Si alguien desea un adelanto, no duden en pedírmelo :)

Gracias, gracias y gracias por la cantidad de visitas que tiene la historia, también por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me pone feliz saber que alguien lee mis locuras :)

Un abrazo gigante para todos, las quiero C=

**Alie ~**


	5. Ѽ Capítulo Cuatro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**

.

**Capítulo 4**

**POV EDWARD**

Cuando llegué a mi casa sentí una sensación de libertad. No entendía bien que me pasaba hoy, ni tampoco quería descubrirlo por el bien de mi salud mental.

Me metí a la ducha y estuve bajo el agua caliente por bastante tiempo.

¿Estarían mis padres orgullosos por el que era hoy en día? La respuesta era fácil: estarían desilusionados. Ellos me habían enseñado muchísimas cosas y yo las dejé de lado. Actualmente, hacía todo al revés. Pero no podía ser de otra forma; todo el tiempo los recordaba y esforzaba mi mente para no olvidar ningún momento vivido junto a ellos. Me aferraba a lo único que me quedaba de ellos, el recuerdo.

Salí del baño más confuso que antes. Me cambié y me fui hasta la cocina donde seguro estaría Sue.

—Qué guapo estas mi niño —halagó Sue, una vez que llegué junto a ella—. ¿Sales hoy?

—Sí, junto a James —respondí sirviéndome un vaso de jugo.

Escuché un bufido detrás de mí.

—No me gusta ese muchacho —dijo mi nana.

—Solo vamos a salir —contesté restándole importancia.

—¿Y cuántas chicas vas a conquistar hoy? ¿Tres, cuatro?

—Sue… —advertí

—No Edward, sabes que estoy en desacuerdo con eso. Cada vez que sales terminas con una distinta. ¿Cuándo va a ser el día que solo estés con una? Enamórate de alguien, sé feliz Edward.

—Ya no puedo ser feliz, Sue —contesté ignorando su "_enamórate de alguien_".

—¿Nunca pensaste en tener una familia? ¿Casarte? —enumeró.

—Sinceramente, no. – Mentí. Por supuesto que lo había imaginado, pero era tan cerrado que ese sueño lo veía cada vez más lejos.

—Ya tienes veintiocho años mi niño. No dejes a un lado las cosas lindas de la vida por no dejar ir a tus padres.

—¡Nunca los voy a dejar ir Sue! —Exclamé enfadado, agarré de un tirón mis cosas y me fui.

…

—¡Edward, amigo! —me saludó James cuando llegué al interior del boliche.

—James —respondí saludándolo y mirando a sus compañeras.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, era raro que siendo lunes estuviera tan lleno.

Las mujeres a nuestro alrededor no dejaban de mirarme. No sé como hacían para reconocer a los hombres millonarios rápidamente.

—Déjame presentártelas —dijo moviendo sus cejas, siguiendo mi mirada en ellas—. Ella es Lauren y ella Jane —nos presentó.

—Un gusto, señoritas —les dije inexpresivo mirándolas detenidamente. No tenían nada de raro, eran iguales a las demás. Cabello rubio teñido, senos falsos y los vestidos cortísimos que apenas tapaba lo necesario, maquilladas hasta los pies y con unas sonrisas falsas en sus rostros.

_Todas iguales, siempre iguales. _

—El gusto es mío —me dijo una de ellas. Tocando descaradamente mi pecho—. Soy Jane —se presentó dándome un beso en mi mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

—Y yo Lauren —dijo la otra concentrándose en mostrarme su escote marcando sus falsos senos.

Esta era la vida que había elegido hace seis años. Si bien la empresa era mi principal ocupación y responsabilidad, las mujeres y las salidas nocturnas entraban en el combo.

No me sentía orgulloso de eso, pero igualmente lo seguía haciendo.

No pensaba en formar una familia y mucho menos casarme, por el momento. Recordé el sueño de mi mamá en tener nietos correteando a su alrededor. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, ella ya no estaba aquí.

Mi billetera y las jugosas cuentas bancarias a mi poder hacia que las mujeres estén detrás de mí besándome los pies. Era triste ver como se rebajaban por un poco de dinero, pero a mi sinceramente no me importaba en absoluto.

—¿No nos invitas unos tragos? —preguntó una de ellas con voz sensual o tratando de que sonara de tal forma, sinceramente ya no me acordaba de sus nombres ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Oh, claro —contesté y me levanté para ir yo mismo hasta la barra, utilizando eso como una excusa para huir de allí.

Necesitaba estar apartado de esas mujeres.

Esquivé varias personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música y se veían sonrientes. Pero una pareja llamo mi atención. Se trataba de una muchacha rubia, muy bonita había que reconocer, junto a un hombre gigante y musculoso. Se notaba a simple vista que eran pareja y que por los besos dulces y cariñosos que se daban se querían mucho.

Llegué a la barra y pedí un whisky doble y no me preocupé en llevar algo a la mesa en que me encontraba antes.

La pareja bailando me hizo acordar en lo que me había dicho Sue. Había sido muy injusto en enfadarme con ella y no se lo merecía. En unos instantes me imaginé entrando a mi cálido hogar, donde me recibiera mi amorosa esposa con nuestro hijo en brazos. Sacudí mi cabeza y alejé esos pensamientos.

_¿Qué me pasaba hoy?_

Recorrí todo el lugar con la vista y una mujer hermosa llamo mi atención. _Ahí está mi conquista_, pensé. Me puse en una esquina aún con mi bebida en mano y seguí observando a esa hermosa muchacha. Había algo en ella, que por más que estuviera lejos, hacia que no le pueda quitar la mirada de encima.

Vi como un hombre se acercaba a ella y comenzaban a hablar. Se me hacia familiar, pero estaba muy lejos y no lograba verla bien. Al que si identifique rápidamente fue a James, quien no perdía el tiempo y se acercaba a cuanta chica estaba sola. _Tú haces lo mismo_, me recrimino mi mente. Vi como extendió su mano para saludarla pero ella se la rechazó, ese gesto me hizo reír internamente.

Cuando vi que la chica estaba incómoda, decidí acercarme lentamente.

—¿No me dices el tuyo? —escuché la pregunta de James con su vista descaradamente en el escote de...

Miré fijamente la cara de la chica y no era nada más y nada menos que mi secretaria. Pero en este momento parecía otra persona.

—¿Isabella? —pregunté con los ojos como platos escaneándola con la mirada.

No podía despegar mi vista de su hermoso cuerpo. Hoy estaba absolutamente hermosa, muy distinta a como la veía en la empresa todos los días. Pero ella tenía una belleza natural.

Su vestido se ajustaba deliciosamente en cada curva de su cuerpo y su rostro era tan angelical que marcaba esa mirada chocolate que te llevaría al infierno en solo dos segundos. En sus mejillas se visualizaba un hermoso sonrojo que se notaba aún con las pocas luces del lugar.

_¿Pero que me pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba mirando a mi secretaria con otros ojos?_

—¿Señor Cullen? —medio afirmo, medio preguntó con su dulce voz.

Creo que mi bebida estaba comenzando a subirme a la cabeza.

Si definitivamente eso era lo que me estaba pasando, sin lugar a dudas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó James, creo que así era su nombre.

—Es mi secretaria —contestó mi jefe sin dejar de mirarme. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, su mirada fija me ponía nerviosa.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías a una secretaria tan hermosa? —le dijo su amigo supongo, mirándome fijamente llevando los ojos hasta mi escote. Me removí incomoda y asqueada.

Para mi suerte, apareció mi salvación… Rosalie y Emmet venían hacia donde estaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mi cuñado con voz demandante. Yo rápidamente me paré, todavía sintiendo la vista de mi jefe sobre mí.

—No te preocupes Emmett, no sucede nada —traté de calmarlo.

—¿No nos presentas? —pidió el pesado del que estaba al lado del señor Cullen.

—Claro, el es mi jefe —señalé a Cullen, Rosalie elevó una ceja y Emmet se mantenía serio—. Y el es… discúlpame olvide tu nombre —me disculpé con el sujeto, me pareció haber visto una sonrisita en los labios de mi jefe.

—Soy James, pero ya me retiro —fue lo último que dijo y se fue rezongando.

—Así que… ¿Usted es Edward Cullen? —le preguntó mi hermana.

—Sí —contesto éste—. Usted es…

—Rosalie, la hermana de Bella —se presentó, estrechándole la mano.

—¿Bella? –—preguntó confundido.

—Así me llaman mis más allegados —me justifiqué cuando me miró, encogiendo mis hombros.

—El es mi esposo, Emmett — lo presentó orgullosa.

—Un gusto —se dieron un apretón de manos.

Nos quedamos en esa misma posición varios minutos, sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos.

—¿Quieren tomar algo? Yo invito —nos ofreció Emmett a todos los presentes incluyendo a mi jefe.

—Puede que acepte solo uno, necesito estar con otro tipo de personas —contestó mi jefe y yo bufé para mi interior. Ahí estaba otra vez su faceta de creerse superior a los demás—. Pero no va a pagar todo usted —agregó mirando a Emmett, el último se encogió de hombros y fueron a pedir los tragos.

Junto a Rosalie fuimos a buscar alguna mesa libre y donde no hubiera tanto ruido para poder conversar tranquilamente.

—No me habías dicho que tu jefe era tan joven —reprochó mi hermana dándome codazos y guiñándome el ojo.

—Por más que sea joven, si lo tratas pareciera que estás hablando con un anciano —le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lo sé, aparte es igual a todos los ricachones, se creen la gran cosa por tener fuertes cuentas bancarias —dijo mi hermana girando los ojos, le di la razón asintiendo.

—¡Llegaron las bebidas! —exclamó mi cuñado y vi como mi jefe se quedó parado detrás de él enviándome una mirada que no pude descifrar. ¿Nos habrá escuchado?

No sentamos en la mesa de cuatro. Yo estaba al lado de Rosalie y tenía en frente a mi jefe.

—Si interrumpo su salida solo díganmelo —dijo serio el señor Cullen.

—No se preocupe Señor Cullen, no interrumpe absolutamente nada, es bueno juntarnos con otro tipo de gente. —Respondí usando su comentario anterior. Pero cuando dije esas palabras me arrepentí instantáneamente, por más que no estemos en la empresa, él seguía siendo mi jefe y no podía ser grosera con él.

—Puede llamarme Edward, Isabella, no estamos en la empresa y si… tiene razón, a veces es bueno variar el ambiente —dijo mirándome fijamente y tanto él como yo nos sorprendimos por sus palabras.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar. Empezamos a conversar con Rose temas sobre el restaurant y Emmett y… Edward —que raro llamarlo así, hasta interiormente— estaban muy entretenidos hablando de… algo. Emmett se reía a cada rato, pero Edward no lo hacía, seguía manteniendo su rostro serio y sereno.

Esta faceta de Edward me agradaba, había dejado un poco de lado al arrogante de la empresa para parecer un hombre de su edad, claro que solo un poco de lado. Si bien se notaba que estaba tenso y rígido, estaba más despreocupado que en la Corporación Cullen. Miré mi reloj y ya eran las tres de la mañana. Pensaba en que Tommy ya estaría durmiendo y yo no le había leído su libro de cuentos.

—Esa mirada quiere decir que extrañas mucho a Thomas —observó Rose.

—No puedo evitarlo, todas las noches duermo con él y hoy no va a ser así. —Suspiré sintiéndome nostálgica.

—No seas melodramática Bella —dijo Rose riéndose. Miré hacia adelante y vi que Edward me miraba fijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Tras pasar media hora más decidimos irnos tanto nosotros como Edward. Nos fuimos hacia la salida y una vez afuera nos despedimos.

—Hasta luego Isabella, nos vemos en la empresa —me saludó Edward con la misma voz dura que siempre.

—Adiós… Edward —me despedí yo también. Me dio una última mirada y fue en busca de su auto.

Nosotros nos encaminamos hacia el coche de Emmett y nos fuimos rumbo al departamento para dormir de una vez por todas.

…

Las doce del mediodía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me levantaba a esta hora. Miré a mí alrededor y faltaba el cuerpito de mi hijo junto al mío. Me acerqué al teléfono y marqué a la casa de Jessica — claro que ella no estaba porque lógicamente estaba en la empresa—, pero me respondió la empleada de la casa y me dijo que los niños se habían ido al maternal y habían pasado la noche muy bien.

Me di una ducha y me cambié dispuesta para ir al trabajo, hoy entraba a las dos de la tarde. Abrí las ventanas y un hermoso día soleado se veía a través de ella.

Cuando se hicieron la una y cuarto del mediodía salí del edificio para ir hasta la empresa. Cuando estaba en la parada del ómnibus me di cuenta que me olvidé de atarme el cabello. Hoy tendría que ir a la empresa con el cabello suelto.

Llegué al edificio y saludé al guardia de seguridad. Me había levantado de muy buen humor hoy y no sabía por qué motivo.

—Tu hijo es un santo —dijo Jessica una vez que me ubiqué en mi lugar de trabajo—. Se portó de mil maravillas.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso.

—No sabía que entrabas tarde hoy.

—El señor Cullen me dio la mañana libre. —Contesté acomodando unos papeles y armando las planificaciones de hoy.

—Eso es raro —dijo arrugando su ceño y vimos como salía del ascensor el dueño de toda la corporación—. Mejor me voy, hablamos luego —añadió Jessica y salió corriendo rumbo hacia la administración.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —saludó mi jefe mirándome fijamente. Era la tercera vez consecutiva que me saludaba, eso era bueno ¿cierto? —. Necesito que venga a mi despacho ahora mismo —ordenó.

Entramos a su oficina y me indicó con un gesto que me sentara.

—Quiero agradecerte y no me mires como si tuviera otra cabeza por hacer eso, sinceramente lo pasé muy bien ayer y tienes una familia muy encantadora. —Dijo caminando de una punta a la otra de su oficina, yo lo seguía con la mirada.

—No hay nada que agradecer señor. Agradezco su gesto —dije y él se sentó en la silla presidencial.

—Le queda bien el cabello suelto —dijo. Yo lo miré sorprendida y, como era sabido, me ruboricé—. ¿Me traes un café? Se me parte la cabeza —pidió con tono amable cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Salí de la oficina a buscar lo pedido junto a un vaso de agua. Rápidamente se lo alcancé y se lo dejé en su escritorio, antes de salir de su oficina, volvió a agradecerme.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, sin casi trabajo por hacer. Cuando dieron las cinco fui a buscar a mi hijo que extrañaba a horrores y que no veía desde ayer.

—¡Mamita! —Rápidamente estuve envuelta por los pequeños brazos de mi hijo cuando me vio y yo lo alcé por los aires—. Te _edtrañe_ —dijo sobre el hueco de mi cuello.

—Y yo a ti, hijito —contesté estrechándolo más en mis brazos.

Saludamos a su maestra y le agradecí a Mike por haber cuidado a mi hijo. Nos fuimos hacia el departamento donde nos esperaban Emmett y Rosalie con una apetitosa cena.

Una vez que terminamos, llevé a bañar a Thomas y lo acosté para que durmiera relatándole su libro favorito. Esta noche dormiría feliz porque lo tenía a mi lado nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara Edward? —preguntó una preocupada Sue cuando llegue a la mansión.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza es todo. —Contesté masajeando mis sienes.

—Solo a ti y ese bueno para nada de James se les ocurre ir a un boliche un lunes —me regañó, como la segunda madre que era.

Ir a ese boliche fue una de las mejores cosas que hice en mucho tiempo. Me ayudó a despejar dudas y a conocer a personas simpáticas como Emmett y Rosalie.

La voz de Isabella todavía resonaba en mi cabeza: _«__Bella me llaman mis más allegados__»_ había dicho y sentí como me daba una patada en el medio del estómago, fue un claro: _«__me lo dicen las personas que están a mí alrededor, no tú_», y por alguna extraña razón eso me dolió.

Pero el comentario más hiriente fue: «_pareciera que tratas con un anciano__»__, _esole había dicho a su hermana cuando llevamos las bebidas. Estaba consciente que más de uno pensaba lo mismo, pero escuchar salir de sus labios esa frase me cayó como un balde de agua helada.

Esta muchacha iba a sacarme canas verdes, no dejaría que me preocupara tanto lo que me diga ni tampoco lo que haga. Nuestro trato iba a ser estrictamente profesional como venía siendo hasta ahora.

_Le dejaste que te llame Edward_, me recordó mi mente y tenía razón. Ni yo mismo sé de donde salió tanta confianza para pedirle que me llame por mi nombre a secas.

—Ve a acostarte Edward, necesitas descansar. —Mi nana acarició de mis cabellos—. Enseguida te llevo un té con unos calmantes —asentí y automáticamente le hice caso.

Llegué a mi habitación arrastrando mis pies y me dejé caer en la cama.

Una mirada chocolate hizo acto de presencia en mis sueños, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, sea como sea.

…

Habían pasado varias semanas y todo seguía igual. La empresa iba en viento en popa y yo era el mismo de siempre. Había logrado sacar de mis pensamientos a mi secretaria y no la había vuelto a cruzar en ningún otro lado que no sea la Corporación.

Hoy me había levantado con un dolor muy fuerte en la garganta y en la cabeza. Hacía varias semanas que el dolor de cabeza era persistente, pero no quería ir a una clínica donde me recetarían los analgésicos que ya estoy tomando. Seguramente diría que estaba trabajando en exceso, pero no podía descuidar la empresa.

—_Señor Cullen_ —llamó Isabella desde los intercomunicadores.

—¿Si? —contesté con voz áspera mientras me refregaba la frente.

—_El señor James esta aquí_ —avisó y le di la señal para que lo haga pasar.

James desde que había visto a Isabella en la discoteca había venido cientos de veces, la verdad era ya cansaba y dudo que mi secretaria le diera alguna chance. Disfrutaba ver las frustraciones de mi "amigo", nunca le había costado tanto conquistar a una mujer.

Pero claro Isabella era bien distinta a las demás.

—Esa mujer sí que es dura de cazar, amigo —fue lo primero que dijo James cuando entró a mi despacho.

—Te dije desde un principio que no ibas a poder con ella —comenté.

—No entiendo como nunca me dijiste que tenías a este bombón como secretaria.

—No la trates como algo comestible, James.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —inquirió curioso.

—No me importa, solo que es mi empleada y no me gusta que la llames así, es todo —dije restándole importancia, pero él me miraba de forma acusadora.

—Jane se quedó con ganas de ti —comentó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente—. No has ido al boliche hace rato —agregó y tenía razón, la última vez que fui fue cuando me encontré con mi secretaria.

—No me interesa —respondí.

—¿Ahora te gustan las castañas? —Rodeé los ojos, sabía a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

—Siempre preferí las castañas —dije y escuché como sonó el intercomunicador—. ¿Si, Isabella?

—_Tengo los papeles que me pidió, ¿se los llevo?_

—Claro ven ahora —ordené.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y le indiqué que entrara. James la miraba embobado y yo le quería pegar por mirarla de esa forma.

—Tome, señor Cullen —dijo pasándome las planillas.

—¿Sales esta noche, preciosa? —le preguntó James y vi como ella rodó los ojos.

Disimulé una tosecita para ocultar mi diversión.

—Ya le dije que para usted salgo hoy, mañana, pasado y dentro de veinte años —contestó enfadada. La verdad es que se veía adorable.

—Yo se que mueres por salir conmigo —volvió a decir James usando su voz sensual.

—Espere sentado señor, se va a cansar de esperar ese día —agregó y cuando se dio cuenta que los estaba observando serio y con una ceja levantada su rostro se ruborizó—. L-Lo s-siento s-señor, yo…

—No te preocupes, de vez en cuando está bueno que una mujer le diga que no. Puedes retirarte —le dije ella solo asintió en respuesta y se marchó.

—¿Disfrutas esto?

—No sabes cuánto —respondí bromista pero sin ningún signo de diversión en mi rostro.

—Me largo —se levantó enojado de la silla y se fue dando un fuerte portazo.

Solo cuando estuve solo en mi despacho, me reí con plena libertad.

Seguí unas horas más metido en la oficina, hasta que llegaron personas importantes y tuve que ir a las reuniones. Cada hora que pasaba me sentía peor, ahora comenzaba a sudar y a darme escalofríos. Cuando dieron las cinco por fin me podía ir para casa, pero cuando me levanté todo se me dio vueltas y tuve que sentarme otra vez.

Llamé a Isabella como pude, yo estaba con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio, sin ser capaz de mover ni un músculo ni hacer algún movimiento. A lo lejos escuché como la puerta se abría.

—Señor Cullen —exclamó Isabella sorprendida, llegando rápido hasta mi lado—. ¿Qué le sucede? — preguntó, pero yo no era capaz de responderle.

Sentí una pequeña mano fría en mi frente, pero miles de descargas eléctricas se sintieron por todo mi cuerpo.

—Está volando en fiebre —murmuró mi muy preocupada secretaria—. ¿Puede pararse? — preguntó, levanté mi cabeza y la miré fijo a los ojos.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos —dije, sin despegar mis ojos de sus preciosos orbes chocolate.

—Tengo que llevarlo a su hogar —murmuró sin hacer caso a mi comentario—. Ayúdeme señor, no puedo hacerlo sola —pidió gentilmente.

Me levanté como pude con ayuda de Isabella, obviamente. Ella colocó uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

_Qué lindo que se sentía su toque. _

Fuimos a las rastras hasta mi coche. Hoy como era sábado la mayoría de los empleados estaban descansando, por eso la empresa se encontraba media vacía. Isabella revisó en mis bolsillos y sacó las llaves del auto. Para ser pequeña tenía una gran fuerza; me subió en el lado del copiloto y ella en el del conductor.

—¿Cuál es su dirección? —preguntó mirándome, pero yo era incapaz de responderle.

Fui dormitando casi todo el viaje hasta que sentí como el auto se detuvo frente a algún lugar. Isabella bajó del auto y fue hasta el lado del copiloto para buscarme.

Sentí su perfume muy cerca de mí, inconscientemente enterré mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré su aroma brevemente, era exquisito. Levanté mi rostro y me fijé en sus ojos; tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, podías ver la transparencia de su alma. Fui bajando mi mirada hasta sus carnosos y llenos labios. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlos?

—Eres hermosa — le dije sin despegar mi vista de sus labios, acercando mi rostro más a ellos.

La respiración de Isabella se estaba volviendo irregular y tan solo nos separaban unos cuantos milímetros.

Moría por besar sus labios y estaba muy cerca de poder lograrlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>O.o<p>

No me maten por dejarlo ahi! xD

Bueno mis hermosas lectoras, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ¿Vieron que no tarde mucho?

¿Que creen que pasara? ¿Les gusto? Dejenme sus comentarios para saber que les parece, no sean malitas :)

Gracias por todos los reviews que recibio el capitulo anterior, tambien las visitas, alertas, favoritos pero por sobre todo por leerlo y dedicarle un tiempito.

Ya saben, si quieren un adelanto, solo pidanlo.

**Mariella Waldoft** no pude mandarte el adelanto :(, me figuraba que no tenias activado los mensajes privados. Si quieres puedes dejarme un mail y te lo mando por alli.

¡Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

Un abrazo enorme =)

**Alie ~**


	6. Ѽ Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**

.

**Capítulo 5**

**POV BELLA**

Por fin era sábado a la tarde, solo faltaban diez minutos y podría ir a mi hogar. La mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo se estaban yendo y yo no veía la hora de estar con mi hijo. Estaba juntando mis cosas cuando el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar.

—_Ven, Isabella_ —llamó mi jefe con una voz rara, algo andaba mal.

Fui hasta su oficina, como no contestaba del otro lado, entré igualmente. Me quedé parada en la puerta y vi a mi jefe recostado sobre su escritorio escondiendo su rostro con sus grandes manos.

—¡Señor Cullen! —Exclamé sorprendida yendo hacia su lado—. ¿Qué le sucede? —pregunté preocupada.

Como un acto reflejo, llevé una de mis manos hacia su frente, estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Lo observé con más detenimiento y su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Está volando en fiebre —le dije preocupada—. ¿Puede pararse? —necesitaba sacarlo de acá y llevarlo hasta su casa.

Él levantó su cabeza y me miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos —dijo levantando su mano.

—Tengo que llevarlo a su hogar —murmuré haciendo caso omiso a su comentario—. Ayúdeme señor, no puedo hacerlo sola —pedí.

Con pasos torpes logró levantarse.

Rápidamente pasé uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y coloqué mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sentí miles de choques eléctricos cuando sentí su toque, pero solo lo ignoré. Fuimos haciendo pasos cortos hasta llegar al ascensor. Cuando logramos bajar, lo llevé hacia su coche, lo llevaría a su casa, aunque no sabía en donde demonios vivía. Me fijé en sus bolsillos y encontré las llaves del coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y como pude lo subí y le puse el cinturón de seguridad, luego rodeé el auto y me subí en el lado del conductor. Agradecí internamente a Rose por enseñarme a conducir.

—¿Cuál es su dirección? —pregunté, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta.

¡Demonios… ¿Ahora qué haría?!

No lo pensé dos veces y tomé el camino para ir al departamento. En cada semáforo que paraba miraba a mi jefe y lo veía dormitando. Tendría que llamar a un médico cuando llegáramos a casa de mi hermana.

Una vez que llegamos apagué el motor del auto y me bajé del mismo. Llegué hasta el lado del copiloto y abrí la puerta para llevar al señor Cullen. Se pudo parar con mi ayuda pero hizo algo que me descolocó, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a respirar en éste, causándome cosquillas. Mi cuerpo sintió otra vez esas descargas eléctricas con un estremecimiento. Luego, levantó su rostro y me miró intensamente con ese par de ojos color verde esmeralda, con un matiz cristalino debido a la fiebre.

Fue bajando su mirada hasta dejarla fija en mis labios, me estremecí.

—Eres hermosa —afirmó sin dejar de mirar mis labios.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas por sus cumplidos y mi respiración se volvió errática. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y yo me quedé quieta en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer.

Solo nos separan unos milímetros. ¿En verdad iba a besarme? Por inercia cerré mis ojos, cada vez sentía más cerca la respiración de Edward.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita Isabella? —La voz de Félix —el guardia de seguridad del edificio—me sobresaltó haciendo que me separara un poco de mi jefe.

_¿Por dios que estuve a punto de hacer?_

—Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo al departamento, por favor —pedí y él asintió.

Me aseguré de cerrar y colocarle la alarma al costoso auto y ayudé a Félix a llevar a mi jefe hasta el departamento. Cuando llegamos, la mirada de confusión de mi familia era indescriptible, Emmett ayudó a Félix a llevarlo hasta mi habitación.

—¿Quién es ese _hombe_, mami? —preguntó mi hijo cuando lo abracé para saludarlo.

—¿Qué hace tu jefe en nuestra casa, Bella? —miré a Rose y se veía confundida.

—Estaba volando de fiebre, no sé donde vive y no me quedó otra alternativa que traerlo acá, espero que no te moleste —expliqué rápidamente.

—Claro que no Bella, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo —respondió con una sonrisa dulce.

Félix y Emmett salieron de mi habitación. Les agradecí a ambos y fui con Thomas en brazos hasta la recamara, luego de haber llamado al médico. Cuando llegamos vi que mi jefe dormía profundamente. Dejé a Tommy en el suelo, no sin antes decirle que guardara silencio y fui hasta el baño a buscar una toalla para humedecerla y así poder bajarle la fiebre a mi inesperado paciente. Una vez que hice todo eso volví a la habitación y vi que Tommy se había sentado al lado de él y lo veía curioso.

—No estoy haciendo _duido_, mamita —me dijo con su dulce voz en un murmullo.

—Muy bien hijo —le guiñé un ojo y me puse al lado de Edward.

Le toqué la frente y efectivamente todavía tenía fiebre. Comencé a pasarle el paño húmedo y se sobresaltó cuando se lo pasé por primera vez pero no se despertó. Así estuve una media hora hasta que logré que se le bajara. Alcé a Tommy en mis brazos y nos fuimos hasta la cocina dejando descansar al señor Cullen.

—¿Está mejor? —preguntó Emmett alistándose para ir a trabajar.

—Al menos ya no tiene fiebre —respondí, encogiendo mis hombros.

—¿Te vas a poder arreglar sola? —Preguntó mi hermana, yo solo asentí—. Me quedaría contigo pero sabes lo lleno que esté el restaurant los sábados —agregó apenada.

—Ya llamé al médico, no se preocupen y vayan a ganar mucho dinero —les dije mientras los saludaba y se marcharon.

—Bueno cielo, ¿Quieres comer?

—¡Siiii! — exclamó en voz alta y luego abrió sus ojos e hizo un gesto de silencio, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

Fuimos hacia la cocina y con su ayuda preparamos una rica pasta. Cociné, además, una sopa para cuando Edward se levantara. Había venido el doctor y dijo que tenía un estado gripal, el cual se le iría en unos días pero tenía que hacer reposo, me dejó una pastilla para evitar que sintiera más dolores.

Comenzó a sonar un teléfono con un timbre raro. Me dirigí hacia donde provenía el ruido y era dentro del saco de mi jefe. Dudé en atenderlo o no hasta que me convencí y apreté el botón de responder.

—¿Bueno? —pregunté.

—_Perdón, ¿es el celular de Edward?_ —preguntó del otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, ¿De parte de…? —volví a preguntar.

—_Soy Sue. ¿Por qué no me responde él? ¿Quién habla ahí?_ —dijo con una voz confundida. Me sonaba conocida, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Lo lamento, soy Isabella, su secretaria. El señor Cullen no puede atenderla porque está enfermo. — traté de explicarle.

—_¿Cómo que está enfermo? ¿Qué le paso a mi niño?_ —preguntó atropelladamente. ¿Quién era esta mujer? Hasta lo que yo sabía, los padres de mi jefe habían perdido la vida en un accidente de crucero.

—No se preocupe señora, él está bien solo que se encuentra descansando ahora —dije para calmarla.

—_Dígame la dirección y lo paso a buscar_ —exigió.

—No tiene por qué venir hasta aquí, apenas se recomponga vuelve hacia su casa. Le prometo que cualquier cosa me comunico con usted.

—_Por favor no se olvide de llamarme, lo quiero como a un hijo. Gracias por cuidar de él. Hasta luego_ —dijo y se despidió.

Fui hasta la cocina para buscar a Thomas pero él no se encontraba aquí.

—¿Thomas? —lo llamé, alzando un poco la voz para que me escuchara.

—_Edtoy_ en la habitación —respondió en un casi grito.

Fui hasta allí y me encontré con un Edward despierto y a un Tommy sonriente.

—Tommy lo despertaste —lo regañé—. Disculpe señor Cullen, no quería que se despierte.

—No te molestes Isabella, no me despertó —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Está mejor? —le pregunté alzando a Thomas en brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Mucho mejor. Gracias por todo, de verdad —agradeció con un amago de sonrisa.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señor Cullen.

—Llámame Edward. No estamos en la oficina Isabella —pidió amablemente.

—¿_Pod_ qué te llama _pod_ tu nombre completo? A ti no gusta que te digan Isabella —mi pequeño tenía su ceño fruncido.

—Porque se me olvida de decírselo cielo —dije mirándolo dulcemente.

—Dígale Bella o si no se _noja_ —dijo Thomas hablándole a Edward en un intento de secreto. Mi jefe lo miró divertido.

—Te haré caso —contestó hablándole de la misma forma—. Será un placer llamarte Bella, Bella —comentó mirándome, sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Tengo_ hambrita_ —comentó mi pequeño tocándose su pequeña barriga, haciendo que mi vista se desviara a él.

—Vamos a comer —avisé—. Le preparé una sopa Edward. ¿Prefiere comer aquí o vamos a la mesa?

—Puedo levantarme así que vamos a la mesa. ¿Puedo pedirte algo más? —Preguntó, asentí—. Tutéame, me haces sentir viejo —pidió y yo sonreí confundida. ¿Quién era este hombre y dónde dejó a mi jefe? Sinceramente no lo reconocía.

Nos fuimos los tres juntos rumbo a la cocina para poder cenar. Preparé la mesa rápidamente, solo escuchaba a Tommy hablar abiertamente con él, parecía ser que le cayó bien. Serví los platos y senté a Tommy en su sillita.

—Esta delicioso, mami —halagó mi hijo. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa.

—¿Mami? —preguntó extrañado Edward, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, Thomas es mi hijo —expliqué con orgullo y él se atragantó con la sopa. Le serví un vaso de agua para que pudiera regularizar su respiración.

—Lo siento, creo que se me fue para otro agujero —dijo, cesando la tos. Sonreí por su ocurrencia—. No sabía que tenías un hijo —pudo decir luego de recomponerse.

—Está en mi legajo de la empresa —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Oh! —fue su elaborada respuesta.

—¿_Uted_ es amigo de mami? —preguntó mi pequeño.

—Algo así pequeño —le respondió ¿sonriéndole?, de acuerdo quizás la fiebre le afecto más de la cuenta.

—Por cierto… Edward… —comencé a hablar nerviosa—. Perdón por la intromisión pero llamó ¿Sue?... Si, si Sue a tu celular y me tomé el atrevimiento de avisarle que estabas aquí se notaba que estaba preocupada —dije y esperé el regaño de su parte por meterme en sus asuntos personales.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, en cambio, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Le cantaste la canción para que se_ cude_, mamita? —dijo Tommy. Estaba muy preguntón esta noche.

—Él ya esta grande para cantarle, Tommy —contesté limpiando su boquita llena de salsa. Sentía la mirada de Edward fija en nosotros.

—¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño? —preguntó un curioso Edward.

—Así —respondió enseñándole dos deditos de su pequeña mano—. Mami dice que voy a cumplir así —ahora mostró tres dedos—. En _poquiiiiiito_ tiempo —agregó remarcando la «i»—. ¿Puedo _id_ a _ved_ dibujitos? Ya _tedminé_ de _comed_.

—Está bien —le di permiso, me levanté para bajarlo de su sillita no sin antes repartirle besos por su pequeña carita recibiendo carcajadas de su parte.

—Es muy parecido a ti —comentó Edward luego que Thomas se fue.

—La mayoría dice eso —encogí mis hombros—. ¿Te traigo el medicamento que te recetó el médico?

—Sí, por favor —respondió.

Me levanté y fui hasta donde había dejado los medicamentos. Serví un vaso con agua y se lo llevé a mi jefe.

—Gracias Bella, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho —dijo en un murmullo mientras veía como sus ojos se cerraban, pero él luchaba para no dormirse.

—Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer —le repetí—. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir?, se te nota muy cansado

—Tengo que regresar a mi hogar —dijo dormitando.

—No te puedes ir así, no hay problema en que te quedes —ofrecí con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Si me sintiera mejor te discutiría, pero me siento muy mal. Gracias otra vez —dijo y lo acompañé a mi recamara.

—Aquí te traigo ropa de Emmet para que estés más cómodo. Si deseas puedes usar el baño, no es la gran cosa pero te ayudará —dejé la ropa en la cama y alisé el acolchado—. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo avísame, buenas noches —me despedí yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde dormirán Thomas y tú? —preguntó preocupado.

—No te preocupes por eso, nos arreglaremos bien.

Asintió no muy convencido—. Buenas noches, Bella.

Su mirada intensa me ponía nerviosa, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Hasta mañana, Edward —respondí desviando mis ojos de su rostro.

—Buenas nochecitas, _Edwad_ —Thomas entró a la habitación y lo saludó meneando su manito.

—Buenas noches, Tommy —lo saludó de vuelta, con una radiante sonrisa y sabía que era sincera.

Fui junto a Thomas hasta la sala y preparé el sofá que se hacía cama. Le puse el pijama a mi pequeño y luego me cambié yo.

—Me _agada_ _Eward_, mami —dijo Tommy cerrando sus ojitos una vez que terminé de leerle el cuento. Le di un beso en la frente y lo acomodé mejor en mi pecho.

Este Edward a mí también me agradaba, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta. Abracé a mi hijito fuertemente y ambos nos dejamos vencer por el sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Sentía como si estuviera flotando por los aires, envuelto en un clima caluroso. Estaba muy cómodo en donde sea que me encontraba y había un exquisito aroma. Sentí un pequeño estremecimiento pero no era capaz de abrir mis ojos, estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir.

Podrían haber pasado horas, días o meses. No era consciente de nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Escuché muy lejanamente el sonido de mi celular.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me sentí desorientado. No tenía idea en donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era estar con Isabella en mi oficina y luego en el auto a punto de besarla. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, no podría haber querido besarla, estaría delirando por la fiebre. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Sentí que la puerta se abría pero no ingreso nadie a la habitación.

—_Abió_ los ojitos _señod_ _etraño_ —me sobresaltó la voz de un niño de no más de tres años. ¿De dónde había salido? —. Mami dice que esta enfermito. ¿Es _vedad_? —Preguntó trepándose a la cama y se sentó a mi lado mirándome con esos ojos chocolates. ¿Sería el sobrino de Isabella?

—Parece que si estoy enfermo —contesté con una sonrisa, era muy gracioso como hablaba y los gestos que hacía—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —volví a preguntar.

—Soy Thomas pero mis allegados me dicen Tommy —se presentó extendiendo su manito hacia mí, hizo un gesto muy cómico de ver—. ¿Usted?

—Soy Edward y puedes decirme Edward —respondí estrechando su pequeña mano con gracia.

—¿Te gusta _Cars_? —preguntó, luego de nuestras presentaciones, con los ojitos brillosos. Yo no sabía de qué me hablaba.

—Lo siento, no sé que es — rasqué mi nuca sintiéndome un ignorante por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—¿No sabes qué es _Cars_? —Abrió sus ojos incrédulos—. Es mi _pedícula_ _favodita _—añadió asombrado cubriéndose su boca con sus manitos. Este niño me caía súper bien, hacia que sonriera sin darme cuenta con lo espontáneo que era—. Si mi tío te escucha te _dadá_ un _coscodón_ —dijo divertido.

—Entonces será mejor que no me escuche, no quiero un _coscorrón_ de tu tío —respondí burlón.

Estuvimos unos minutos hablando y me contó que su libro favorito era el Principito porque también era el favorito de su papá. Además, me dijo que la comida de su mami era la más rica y que también su madre era la "más linda del mundo" usando sus exactas palabras. Yo no paraba de sonreír, junto a este pequeño habré sonreído más que lo que sonrío en todo un año.

Su carita tenía una forma de corazón y unos simpáticos cachetes sonrosados. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos chocolates como Isabella, de seguro era el hijo de su hermana.

—¿Thomas? —escuchamos la voz de Isabella llamando a su sobrino.

—_Edtoy_ en la habitación —respondió el pequeño con una sonrisita.

Sentí unos pasos que se aproximaban y lentamente la cabeza de Isabella apareció en la puerta.

—Tommy lo despertaste —lo regañó—. Disculpe señor Cullen, no quería que se despierte. —me miró lamentándose.

—No te molestes Isabella no me despertó —respondí con la voz un poco ronca, me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Está mejor? —Preguntó alzando a Thomas en brazos, éste rápidamente escondió su pequeño rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, mirándome fijamente.

Era una imagen muy conmovedora, digna de una fotografía.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por todo, de verdad —agradecí sinceramente.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señor Cullen. Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo. —Estaba hartándome que usara tanto formalismo, no estábamos trabajando.

—Llámame Edward; no estamos en la oficina, Isabella —pedí.

—¿_Pod_ qué te llama _pod_ tu nombre completo? A ti no gusta que te digan Isabella —comentó la dulce voz Tommy y me sorprendió que diga eso, desde que conocí a Bella nunca me había dicho nada por llamarla Isabella, aunque claro jamás me interesó saber algo de ella… hasta ahora.

—Porque se me olvida de decírselo, cielo —respondió mirando a Tommy.

—Dígale Bella o si no se _noja _—Thomas me habló en un intento de secreto, poniendo una de sus manitos tapando el costado de su boca.

Lo miré divertido, con este niño jamás te aburrirías.

—Te haré caso —le contesté hablándole en "secreto"—. Será un placer llamarte Bella, Bella —agregué mirándola intensamente, al fin iba a llamarla con ese nombre que le quedaba tan bien.

_¿Pero qué te pasa? Me pregunté_.

Un adorable rubor cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada apenada.

—Tengo _hambita _—comentó el pequeño tocándose su pequeña barriga.

—Vamos a comer —respondió Bella—. Le preparé una sopa Edward. ¿Prefiere comer aquí o vamos a la mesa? —preguntó con las mejillas aun rojas.

Habíamos progresado, ya no me llamaba "Señor Cullen" pero todavía seguía tratándome de usted, aunque eso iba a cambiar en breve.

—Puedo levantarme, así que vamos a la mesa. —Suspiré—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Pregunté, asintió en respuesta—. Tutéame, me haces sentir viejo. —Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, pero sonrió.

De seguro estaría pensando que era un desconocido para ella. Sin darme cuenta estaba sacando al Edward que solo conocía Sue y eso me estaba preocupando. Pensar en Sue me hizo golpearme mentalmente, seguro que estaría caminando de un lado para el otro sin tener noticias de mí. La llamaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Nos fuimos los tres juntos rumbo a la cocina para poder cenar. El departamento era muy pequeño para la cantidad de personas que vivían aquí, fácilmente lo que media el comedor de mi hogar era tres cuartos de lo que media el departamento entero. Por más que sea un lugar humilde, tenían muy buen gusto para la decoración y estaba todo en perfecto orden.

Bella sabía cocinar de maravillas, aunque solo tomé una exquisita sopa porque mi estómago estaba cerrado y además el dolor de cabeza y garganta no cesaban.

—Esta delicioso, mami —halagó el niño llamándola… _¿Mami?_

_¡¿Mamá?!_

—¿Mami? —pregunté extrañado con una ceja levantada

—Sí, Thomas es mi hijo —explicó brevemente con orgullo en sus ojos y yo me atraganté con la sopa. Bella me paso un vaso de agua para lograr calmar mi respiración.

Ahora me ponía a analizarlos se parecían mucho: Thomas tenía el mismo formato de la cara de Bella, su mismo color de cabello, su adorable rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y esos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Al principio había pensado que era hijo de la hermana de Bella, pero me había equivocado. ¿Dónde estaba el padre de Thomas? Creía que esa respuesta no quería saberla y no sabía el motivo. No sé porqué sentí un leve pinchazo en el estómago, Bella tenía un hijo así que seguramente tenía una pareja. Traté de despejar mi mente, jamás me hubiera imaginado que sea madre, es decir… es bastante joven para tener un niño que de seguro tendría tres años. Pero me guardé todas las preguntas que se me ocurrieron, no era nadie para saber de su vida privada.

El resto de la cena pasó entre preguntas de Thomas y respuestas por partes de ambos. No podía dejar de observar a Bella, verla así tan natural, comportarse como una verdadera madre hizo que recuerde a la mía. Era tan cariñosa, atenta y sobreprotectora. Se notaba que amaba infinitamente a su hijo y que para Thomas no existía mejor persona que su madre, sus ojitos demostraban la adoración que sentía por ella.

Se notaba a leguas que Tommy era un niño muy extrovertido y "comprador" sabía cómo manejar su ternura para no recibir regaños, es un niño muy inteligente. Solamente tenía dos años, en poco tiempo estaría por cumplir tres como él me lo explicó enseñándome sus deditos para responder mis preguntas.

Sentía mis ojos cansados y mis mejillas arder, seguramente el estado febril había vuelto. Tomé unas pastillas que el médico había dejado para mí, estaba asombrado y muy agradecido con Bella, se había tomado muchas molestias conmigo. Pero lo que más me gustaba es que sentía que lo hacía porque quería, no por lástima o conveniencia.

Cuando me dijo que yo no podía irme en este estado no tuve otra opción que quedarme, la verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para nada. Me llevó hasta su recámara y me entregó una ropa de Emmett que me quedaban enormes, sin exagerar entraban dos _yo_ en esa playera. Me quedé más tranquilo cuando me prometió que dormiría cómoda junto a su pequeño. No me parecía justo que me prestara su cama y tuviera que dormir toda doblada y más cuando se tomó tantas molestias conmigo.

Luego de saludarla y a su hijo me metí a la ducha para bajar la fiebre. Cuando utilicé su _shampoo,_ su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, ese perfume exquisito a fresas y fresias; totalmente adictivo. Una vez que salí agarré mi celular y llamé a Sue.

—_Hola perdido_ —fue su saludo, al contestar al primer tono.

—Estoy bien por si preguntas —respondí irónico.

—_¿Tengo que enterarme por tu secretaria que estás enfermo?_ —percibí reproche en su voz.

—No podía moverme Sue, fue Bella quien me ayudó mucho. Voy a quedarme aquí a pasar la noche, ya me revisó un médico y me recetó unos medicamentos, cuando esté apto para conducir vuelvo a la mansión —expliqué para que se tranquilizara.

—_Ahora me quedo más tranquila. _—Suspiró—. _Veo que te sentiste cómodo para quedarte junto a ella_ —añadió con voz sugerente.

—Solo me está ayudando, Sue. No te hagas una película. —Advertí.

—_Yo no me hago una película, solo ve las señales que te da la vida. Que descanses mi niño y mejórate por favor. Hasta mañana_ —se despidió y colgó.

Rodé los ojos y me acosté en la cama calentita. Abracé una almohada que estaba impregnada del aroma de Bella, cerré mis párpados y me dejé llevar al país de los sueños con una gran y extraña sensación de tranquilidad en mi interior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis lectoras favoritas!<p>

Me hice un tiempito y les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes! (Hoy cumplo años, y déjenme decirles que entiendo perfectamente a Bella por no gustarle esa fecha xD) Me tendré que conseguir un vampiro para quedar eternamente con 18 años! Si alguna ve a alguno, avíseme por favor jajaja

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No es tan tierno Thomas?

Como ya saben si quieren un adelanto solo pídanlo. =)

Millones de gracias por todas las visitas, favoritos, alertas y reviews (son muy importantes para mi ya que se como les va pareciendo la historia, no sean malitas y dejenme sus comentarios C=)

Pero por sobre todo por leer y por el apoyo!

Un abrazo gigante para todas, las quiero :)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...

**Alie ~**


	7. Ѽ Capítulo Seis

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

**Capítulo 6**

**POV BELLA**

—Cariño, despierta —traté de despertar a mi dormido hijo, por decimocuarta vez.

—¿Tarea difícil? —preguntó una profunda voz a mis espaldas.

Cuando me di vuelta, un despreocupado Edward venia hacia mi lado.

—Despertar a Tommy es una tarea casi imposible, tiene el sueño muy pesado —respondí con una sonrisa—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Muchísimo mejor, gracias otra vez —respondió—. ¿Me puedes dar las llaves del auto? Ya es hora que regrese a mi casa —colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamé y fui hasta el mueble para darle lo que me pidió—. Ten.

—Gracias de nuevo, déjale un saludo a Thomas de mi parte —señaló con su cabeza a dijo a mi hijo dormido profundamente.

—Claro, te acompaño a la puerta

Tomamos el ascensor y nos fuimos hacia la puerta del edificio. El coche estaba aparcado exactamente en el mismo lugar que lo dejé ayer.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella. —Comenzó a despedirse—. No tengo palabras para agradecerte, hasta luego.

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta y, una vez que se subió al coche y se marchó, subí de nuevo hasta el departamento y olfateé el rico olor a café recién hecho, apenas entré.

—Buenos días, doctora Swan —se carcajeó mi hermana saludándome.

—Rosalie… —reproché.

—No es en serio, me parece perfecto que además de ser la secretaria de tu jefe seas también su niñera —volvió a decir bromista.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? —pregunté, poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra.

—Seguramente lo mismo —contestó simplemente, luego añadió—: Ahora que me acuerdo, Emmett empezó siendo mi jefe y ya sabes cómo termina la cosa —siguió molestándome, ahora levantando sus cejas.

—Te pones insoportable —respondí cabreada y me dirigí hasta el sillón para tratar de despertar a Tommy una vez más—. Hijo despierta, Thomas es hora de levantarse, Tommy… —lo zamarreé un poco y sus ojitos fueron abriéndose de a poco—. Buenos días, cielo —acaricié su cabello y me agaché para besar su frente.

—Hola mamita —respondió el saludo con la vocecita un poco ronca—. ¿Y Edward? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

Todo indicaba que le había caído bien, a él no le gustaba que se acerquen hombres a mí, solo Emmett y ahora, pareciera ser, que Edward se había agregado a la lista.

—Ya se fue a su casa cariño, te dejó saludos. —Lo acomodé en mis brazos—. Vamos a lavarte la carita.

Lo llevé hasta el baño y nos fuimos a desayunar todos juntos como cada domingo. Para mi suerte mi hermana dejó de molestarme con el asunto de mi jefe en casa. Thomas monopolizaba toda la conversación, como sucedía en la mayoría de las veces.

—¡Edward, Edward, Edward! —Exclamó un molesto Emmett cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy comenzando a ponerme celoso, Tommy —concluyó mirando a su sobrino con el ceño fruncido.

—Tío Emm, tú sabes que a ti te _quielo_ mucho, _muchote_ —respondió el aludido como explicándole algo obvio tirándole un beso en el aire.

—Mejor así —Emmett sonrió un poco más calmado.

A veces tenía serias dudas en identificar quien era el pequeño entre estos dos.

El resto del día pasó en su curso normal, adoraba los domingos porque era el único día que tenía para pasarlo entero junto a mi hijo. Cada vez que lo veía me agarraba la nostalgia de saber que pronto crecía.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, nos cambiamos y nos acostamos en nuestra cama ya con sábanas limpias. Le leí el cuento de todas las noches y lo acomodé para que durmiera, al poco tiempo lo logré.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y un exquisito aroma a colonia de hombre llenó mis fosas nasales, era muy adictivo. Cerré los ojos y me dormí en una profunda paz.

.

_Todo estaba claro, en el centro de ese hermoso jardín había una pareja abrazada mirando hacia el cielo._

—_¿Te diste cuenta que a la luz del sol tus ojos son más hermosos? _—_preguntó una cálida voz varonil a la chica que estaba a su lado_

—_Eres un tonto, eres tú quien tiene los ojos hermosos, no yo _—_respondió la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

—_Eso no es cierto, tus orbes chocolates no se comparan con nada en este mundo _—_agregó cariñoso el chico._

—_Y los tuyos se comparan con el cielo cuando se encuentra en su totalidad, bien azules __—volvió a decirle_ _la muchacha girando su cabeza y mirándolo con un profundo amor. _

—T_e amo tanto, princesita _—_le dijo el hermoso muchacho colocando sus manos en las mejillas de la chica._

—_Como yo a ti, prométeme que jamás vamos a separarnos, Benjamín _—_pidió la muchacha. _

—_Jamás, Bella. Te lo prometo _—_concluyó muy seguro el chico dejando un tierno beso en los labios de la chica._

_._

Me desperté sobresaltada a mitad de la noche, mi respiración estaba irregular y por mis ojos caían silenciosas lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenían que volver otra vez esos recuerdos?

—¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu promesa, Benjamín? ¿Por qué? —murmuré en voz alta con la voz poco audible.

Abracé fuertemente a mi hijo y traté de dormirme otra vez, aunque claro fue imposible.

…

—Buenos días, Isabella —saludó la dura voz de mi jefe.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —respondí el saludo—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Puedo decirle algo?

—Dime —contestó.

—¿El doctor no le había dicho que necesitaba hacer reposo?

—No puedo ausentarme soy la cabeza de la empresa, Bella —respondió y me sorprendió que me haya llamado «Bella» en la empresa, pero no me importo—. ¿Alguna reunión?

—Solo una a las tres de la tarde junto a Aro Volturi —contesté fijándome en la agenda.

—Muy bien, cuando te avise ven a mi oficina —ordenó y se marchó.

Me quedé haciendo unos papeles que tenía que completar, hasta que escuche la voz de mi jefe llamarme.

—Señor Cullen —dije una vez que entré a su oficina.

—Vamos a cambiar un par de cosas entre nosotros, Bella —Arrugué mi ceño, confundida.

—Disculpe, no lo entiendo

—Luego de lo que pasó ayer me di cuenta que eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar en la empresa —sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos—. Entonces… llegué a la conclusión que podemos mantener una relación más cordial y quizás más cercana a una amistad. No quiero tratarte mal, ha sido suficiente —explicó.

—Usted nunca me trató mal —respondí.

—No te hablaba como debería. —Contestó—. En fin… quiero que cuando estemos solos en la oficina, como ahora por ejemplo, me llames Edward y me tutees —iba a responderle pero me hizo señas para que me callara—. No acepto negativas —ordenó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Me agradaba este nuevo Edward, cuando sonreía lo hacía ver más joven.

—No me queda otra opción que aceptar —dije con una sonrisa y él se quedó mirándome fijo, poniéndome nerviosa.

—Y… si no te molesta, ¿Puedo llamarte Bella? —Preguntó rascándose la nuca—. Es que ayer Thomas me dijo que odiabas que te llamen así… y… no quiero que… —comenzó a balbucear. ¿Edward Cullen balbuceando?

—Me encantaría —respondí sin dejar que termine la frase.

Suspiró profundamente—. ¡Genial!, pero esto solo va a ser así cuando estemos solos. No quiero que el personal se imagine cosas que no son.

—No se preocupe —enarcó una ceja y me di cuenta que no estaba cumpliendo con su petición—. No _te_ preocupes —me corregí.

—Así está mejor. —Sonrió de lado—. Puedes volver a tu puesto —me di la vuelta pero su voz no me dejó—. ¡Oh!, espera me olvidaba de algo —agregó rápidamente poniéndose de pie y buscando algo—. Es para Thomas —me entregó un enorme paquete.

—No tenías por qué molestarte.

—No es una molestia, lo hago porque quiero. —Volvió a sonreír—. Dale saludos de mi parte a Tommy.

—Seguro —respondí y me fui a mi lugar de trabajo.

Hoy si que era un día extraño. Pero después de todo, los cambios eran para bien, ¿No es cierto?

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Me bajé del auto y me encaminé hacia la entrada de mi hogar. Me sentía muchísimo mejor y todo se lo debía a… Bella; ese apodo verdaderamente le hacía justicia.

Descubrí que era una mujer encantadora y se preocupaba por los demás. Era muy servicial e iba a estar muy agradecido con ella por toda su ayuda para conmigo. Había criado a un hijo maravilloso, que había logrado sacarme varias sonrisas, en poco tiempo de conocernos.

Además que todos eran una familia encantadora y simpática, Emmett y Rosalie me habían caído de maravillas, claro que no tenía con ellos tan buena relación como con Bella y Thomas. Seguía dando vueltas por mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estaría el padre de Thomas? Al parecer no había ido a dormir a la casa ni tampoco estaba en el desayuno. Si yo tuviera esa familia hermosa, trataría de estar todo el tiempo con ellos.

—¡Mi niño! —Exclamó Sue una vez que entre a la mansión—. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó atropelladamente.

—Sue, tranquila. Estoy mucho mejor y no, no necesito nada solo voy a darme una ducha —respondí subiendo hacia mi habitación.

Me tomé una relajante ducha, volviendo a utilizar mi _shampoo_ de siempre, este no olía a fresas. ¿Pero qué me pasaba? ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Una vez que salí del baño, fui directo a la cocina donde seguro me esperaba Sue con un rico desayuno.

—Huele delicioso, Sue —dije entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Veo que estas de muy buen humor —contestó mirándome sospechosamente yo me encogí de hombros sirviéndome café—. Tu secretaria sí que es una mujer muy servicial.

—Lo es —sonreí—, me ayudó mucho y se preocupó por mi —contesté recordando la sopa que me había cocinado.

—¿Es bonita? —prosiguió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, muy bonita —respondí recordando sus ojos chocolates, iguales a los de su hijo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó haciendo que me atragante con mi café.

La miré fijo.

—Que me parezca bonita no significa que me guste, Sue. Y no, no me gusta. —Agregué convincente.

—Quiero conocerla, así le agradezco las molestias que se tomó por ti.

—Ve un día por la empresa, está todos los días allí —respondí llevándome mi café a la boca.

—No me refiero a eso Edward; no sé… invitémosla a cenar —propuso y yo abrí los ojos grandes.

—¿Tú quieres invitar a una mujer a la mansión? —pregunté extrañado.

—No tiene nada de malo, no cualquier mujer hace que regreses sonriendo y mucho menos quedarte toda una noche en su casa. —Comentó con aire de suficiencia.

Ahora que me ponía a analizar la situación, Sue llevaba razón. A la mansión jamás entró ninguna mujer que no sea mi tía Esme o Alice. Y por mi parte, cuando tenía algún encuentro con una mujer, nunca la llevaba a casa, me limitaba a ir a un hotel, ni siquiera íbamos a la casa de ella.

Pero con Bella todo fue distinto, hasta me agradó quedarme junto a ella y su hijo.

—No creo que quiera venir, no va a dejar a su hijo solo —respondí sintiéndome acomplejado por alguna razón.

—¿Tiene un hijo? —preguntó.

—Sí, Thomas. Es un niño encantador.

—¿Encima hace que te gusten los niños? —Volvió a preguntar con la misma cara extrañada solo que apareció una sonrisa en su rostro—. Definitivamente quiero conocer a esa muchacha.

—Nunca me desagradaron los niños —me justifiqué.

—Ten en cuenta mi proposición. —Dijo y fue al jardín a terminar de arreglar sus preciadas plantas.

Estuve solo un día con Bella y logró cambiarme en muchos aspectos. En realidad no es que me cambió, sino que hacía que el verdadero Edward saliera de su coraza y confíe en ella. En cierto sentido era muy parecida a Sue, no costaba mucho confiar en ella, tenía algo que hacía que te sientas seguro.

Después de todo lo que hizo por mí, no se merecía que siga tratándola fríamente como al resto de los empleados. No tenía nada de malo querer tener una amiga después de todo. Además sentía que necesitaba ser protegida por alguien, y si se me diera la oportunidad yo no iba a dudar por ser ese _alguien_.

Fui a acostarme un momento a mi cama. No me sentía mal, pero el medicamento hacia que tuviera mucho sueño, en algún momento me habré quedado dormido.

Cuando me levanté se me ocurrió una brillante idea, le devolvería al menos una parte de la hospitalidad que me dieron Bella y Thomas. Me cambié y, tras saludar, a Sue me subí a mi coche y manejé hasta el centro comercial.

Cuando llegué al lugar deseado entré y se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Cuando era pequeño este fue uno de mis lugares preferidos, seguramente como cualquier otro niño que le gustaran los juguetes.

—Buenos días —dijo una chica tratando de sonar sensual. Rodé los ojos, mujeres como estas estaban en todos lados.

—Quiero el coche de juguete que está en vidriera —lo señalé usando mi voz fría y distante. Automáticamente la chica bajó la cabeza y se subió el escote. Reí internamente.

—Claro, por aquí —contestó.

Me llevó hacia una góndola llena de autitos de juguetes, me fijé en todos ellos hasta que di con el que quería.

—Le hago una pregunta —le dije a la muchacha—. ¿Este es el de _cars_? —pregunté un poco incomodo sintiéndome un ignorante en películas para niños.

—Sí, el rojo es la estrella de la película —contestó un hombre que estaba al lado mío—. Es difícil aprenderse los dibujitos que les gustan a nuestros hijos, ¿cierto?

—Una tarea muy difícil.

—A mi pequeño también le vuelve loco esa película. ¿A su hijo también? —Preguntó amablemente.

—Es su favorita —contesté recordando cuando Tommy me dijo que era su favorita. No me molesté en decirle que no era mi hijo, primero porque no venía al caso y segundo porque me sentí feliz con la idea de un hijo y aún más si se trataba de Tommy.

Fui hasta la caja y pagué la nueva adquisición, cuando Tommy viera lo que compré, esperaba que se alegrara y le gustara.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, lo hice nuevamente con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Sue apenas traspasé la puerta.

—Un regalo —contesté.

—¿Para quién? —siguió con su interrogatorio.

—Para Thomas —respondí y subí hacia mi habitación bajo la mirada sorprendida de Sue.

¿Es que no podía comprarle algo al hijo de la mujer que quería que sea mi amiga y que, además, ese pequeño logro que sonría igual o mayor cantidad que en un año entero?

…

El doctor recomendó que debía hacer reposo para sanar rápidamente, pero no podía faltar, era la cabeza de la empresa y no tenía a nadie de confianza para dejarla a manos de otro. Desde que había quedado frente a la Corporación Cullen no me había tomado vacaciones por miedo a cualquier error, estaba totalmente dedicado a la empresa.

Bella me había demostrado que era en la única persona que podía confiar y era por eso que decidí cambiar la manera de tratarla y lograr que confíe en mí para poder llegar a ser buenos amigos. Al principio se notó sorprendida, pero supe que la convencí cuando me sonrió y me lo hizo saber.

—Entonces Señor Cullen, ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Aro Vulturi, un importante inversor con la empresa.

—Me parece todo correcto —dije revisando los documentos—. Solo tengo que consultarlo con mi abogado y seguramente tendrá respuestas breves de mi parte —agregué levantándome.

—¡Perfecto! Será hasta pronto entonces —asentí y estreché su mano. Juntó sus papeles y se fue del salón de juntas.

Últimamente venía proyectando expandir mi cadena hotelera por todos los Estados Unidos, no solo edificar los nuevos hoteles en las principales ciudades sino también en los pueblos pequeños. Era un riesgo, lo sabía, pero si funcionaba iba a ser una buena inversión. Había dado a conocer esta idea a uno de los ingenieros más importantes del país —Aro Vulturi—, el dueño de una empresa constructora y había avalado mis ideales, solo tenía que hablar con mis abogados y demás y todo estaría listo para el nuevo emprendimiento.

Llegué a mi casa exhausto, hoy había sido un día intenso y largo. Toée una ducha y bajé a cenar junto a Sue. Cuando dieron las diez de la noche yo ya estaba acostado a punto de dormirme, cuando el timbre de mi celular me sobresaltó.

—Diga — dije con voz distante al número desconocido que aparecía en el identificador del aparato.

—_¿Señor Cullen?... Ummm, soy Bella_ —dijo su voz cautelosamente.

—¿Qué dijimos de las formalidades, Bella? —pregunté usando una voz más amigable.

—_Lo siento, es que no logro acostumbrarme_ —se disculpó y en mis labios de formó una sonrisa al imaginármela sonrojada.

—¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté.

—¡_Oh, sí casi lo olvido! _—se escucharon sus risitas—_. Llamo para agradecerte el regalo que le hiciste a Thomas, no te hubieras molestado, de seguro te salió carísimo. _

—Ya te dije que no es molestia, y no me salió muy caro —me extrañó que se preocupara por el dinero—. ¿Le gustó?

—_Le encantó_ —contestó rápidamente y suspiré de alivio al saber que fue de su agrado—. _Espera alguien quiere hablar contigo _

—_¿_Edwad_?_ —Preguntó la dulce voz de Thomas.

—Hola campeón, ¿Cómo estás?

—_Muy bien, gracias _pod_ mi auto de McQueen _—agradeció y suponía que ese era el nombre del auto rojo que le di—. _Me _gudta_ mucho._

—Me alegro que te haya gustado.

—_Eres muy bueno_ —dijo y me llenó de dicha que pensara eso de mí—. _Mi mami dice que tengo que _dodmir_, pero no tengo sueño, quiero _juegad_ con mi _atito_ nuevo_ —agregó y me lo imaginé haciendo un lindo puchero.

—Hazle caso a tu mamá, no queremos que se enoje —sonreí—. Ve a descansar, ya mañana jugarás otra vez. Buenas noches.

—_Buenas noches_ —concluyó.

—_Lamento llamarte a estas horas, no te molestamos más. Hasta mañana _—saludó Bella.

—No es ninguna molestia, hasta mañana —contesté y esperé a que ella fuera quien cortara la comunicación.

Guardé el número de Bella y sonreí como un tonto.

Desde que comencé a tratar más a Bella me sentía extraño, contento, con ganas de sonreír por cualquier cosa y eso… eso me gustaba más de lo que quería admitir. Si alguien me viera de seguro diría que Isabella me gusta como mujer, pero no podía estar seguro si era eso, si bien me parecía linda, eso no bastaba para sacarme la duda.

Por ahora diría que estaba feliz, porque por primera vez después de mucho tiempo podía ser yo mismo con alguien más que no fuera solo Sue, y eso era muy importante para mí. Si mis padres me vieran de seguro se alegarían por mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras favoritas!<p>

Antes que nada quiero decirles GRACIAS TOTALES a todas las que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños y por sus buenos deseos. Me hicieron sentir muy querida :), asi que gracias, gracias y gracias.

Por otra parte, no encontré mi vampiro :(, pero voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para encontrarlo, no se preocupen que cuando lo encuentre se los voy a prestar, pero poco tiempo eh! jajaja xD

Bueno vamos a la historia, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Poco a poco el corazón de nuestro Edward se esta hablando, pero díganme ¿Quien no lo haría con el tierno de Thomas? Me declaro Team Thomas xD. ¿Quien mas se anota? jajaja

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad se los agradezco ya que me dan mas ganas de continuar con la historia al saber que es leída. También agradezco a la cantidad de visitas, favoritos y alertas. Pero por sobre todo por leerla y por el apoyo que recibo.

Si quieren adelanto, solo pídanlo :)

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, las quiero mucho :D

**Alie ~**


	8. Ѽ Capítulo Siete

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 7**

**POV BELLA**

—Thomas vamos a dormir, es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar —repetí como un disco rayado a mi hijo por… ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces se lo dije.

—Pero_ quiedo_ _jugad_ más tiempo con mi auto —refunfuñó sentado en el piso haciendo andar su juguete nuevo.

Mi nuevo jefe —porque eso realmente era ya que no lo reconocía— le regaló a Tommy un auto de juguete de su personaje favorito que, seguro, costaba la mitad de mi sueldo. Estaba muy sorprendida por su gesto hacia Thomas, pero mi pequeño era más que feliz con su coche nuevo.

—Mañana sigues jugando con ese juguete, pero ahora vamos a dormir. —Hizo un puchero—. Ven, esa carita no me convencerá esta vez —sin quitar su tierno puchero, guardó el auto en su caja y vino a la cama junto a mí.

—_Pométeme_ que mañana puedo _juegad_ _ota_ vez. —Dijo serio, colocando los brazos en su pequeña cintura.

—Lo prometo —contesté solemne elevando mi palma derecha al aire con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mami… —comenzó enderezando su postura solo un poco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿_Edwad_ es _padecido_ a mi papi? —preguntó con su dulce voz.

No sabía que responder, me había quedado estática en mi lugar con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Yo no _nozco_ a papi, solo lo vi por las fotos que tienes _guadada_ —agachó su cabecita—. ¿El no me _quiede_, _pod_ eso se fue?

—Cariño, no digas eso —rápidamente lo abracé y lo resguardé en mis brazos—. El te quiere mucho corazón, solo que nos cuida desde el cielo. ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije? —pregunté secando las lagrimitas que lograron salir por sus ojitos.

—Que él siempre va a _vivid_ aquí —afirmó llevándose una mano al corazón.

vAsí es Tommy, el siempre va a estar en nuestros corazones —respondí abrazándolo más fuerte y tragándome todas las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Cuando logré que se calmara un poco, le leí un cuento como todas las noches y cayó rendido en poco tiempo. Thomas era un niño muy inteligente para su corta edad y se daba cuenta de todo muy rápido, cuando entendió porque su papa no estaba con nosotros fue un día muy duro para mí.

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos en la cocina terminando de cenar, cuando Thomas me hizo la pregunta más difícil para responder._

—_Mami… ¿_Pod_ qué yo no tengo un papi? _—_Preguntó curioso_—. _Mis amigos del _jadín_ tienen a su papi y yo no. _

_Este era el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad a Tommy. Rose apretó mi mano dándome aliento y Emmett asintió con la cabeza. Ambos salieron del lugar dejándome sola con mi pequeño. _

_Saqué a Tommy de su sillita y lo senté en mi regazo. Solté un profundo suspiro y busqué las palabras necesarias para comenzar. _

—_Amor, tu si tienes un papá. Solo que él no está con nosotros _—_dije sintiendo como mis lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. _

—_¿En dónde está? ¿_Tabajando_? _—_prosiguió._

—_No corazón, él vive en el cielo junto con tus abuelitos _—_respondí_ y_ una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla, sin que pudiera evitarlo._

—_No llores mamita _—_estiró su manito y secó que la solitaria lágrima que cayó_—. _¿Entonces si me _quiede_?_

—_Por supuesto que sí, el siempre va a estar aquí contigo _—_coloqué mi mano en su pecho, señalando su corazón._

—_Te quiero mucho, mami _—_dijo abrazándome, enterrando su cabecita entre mi hombro y cabeza. _

—_Yo te quiero aún más, mi chiquitín _—_respondí utilizando el sobrenombre que usaba su padre desde que estaba en mi vientre abrazándolo más fuerte._

_Luego de tener esa charla, fui hasta mi cajón de los recuerdos y comencé a mostrarle todas las fotos a Thomas que tenia de su padre. Sentía que de ese modo, él se iba a sentir más cerca de él. _

_Que difícil que era la vida. _

_**Fin flashback**_

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvimos esa charla, pero Tommy logró sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera. Además, desde que se dio cuenta que llevaba parte del nombre de su papá estuvo completamente feliz. Y si él lo era, yo también.

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a divagar en el momento que decidimos como iba a llamarse el fruto del amor que nos teníamos y que aún está presente en mi.

_**Flashback**_

—_Que rápido que creces chiquitín _—_dijo Benja acariciando mi vientre recibiendo una patadita en respuesta_—. _Dentro de poco lo tendremos con nosotros, amor __—añadió_ _mirándome ahora a mí._

—_Solo faltan dos meses _—c_ontesté acariciándole la mejilla._

—_¿Qué nombre le pondremos? _—p_reguntó, luego de unos momentos. _

—_Ummm… no lo había pensado._

—_Me gusta Thomas _—_sonrió dulcemente._

—_Mi madre me contó que cuando estuvo embarazada de mí, todos pensaban que sería un niño y mis padres pensaron en llamarme Thomas _—_contesté recordando la hermosa sonrisa de mi madre. _

—_Agradezco que no hayas sido niño _—_contestó burlón y yo rodé los ojos_—. _¿Lo llamamos Thomas?_

—_Me gusta, Thomas Benjamín _—_dije y vi la brillante sonrisa de mi novio cuando dije el segundo nombre y sentí como me pateaba nuestro pequeño en respuesta_—. _ Parece que también le gusta a él._

—_Por supuesto que sí _—_acarició mi vientre, justo donde Thomas había pateado_—_. No te das una idea de lo agradecido que estoy. Es el regalo más hermoso que me dieron jamás _—_acercó su rostro al mío. _

—_Por más que haya sido una sorpresa, ya no concibo la vida sin ustedes._

—_Te amo _—_dijo y otra vez mi pequeño pateador se hizo presente_—. _Los amo _—c_orrigió con una sonrisa y sellamos el momento con un beso cargado de amor._

_**Fin flashback**_

Traté de volver a la realidad alejando esos hermosos recuerdos que me mantenían conectada con él. Por más que Benjamín no estuviera aquí, me había dejado el regalo más hermoso que existía.

Alejé el pasado doloroso y me dispuse a dormir abrazada a lo más importante que tenia.

_Thomas. _

**…**

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar tantas cosas, mi vida seria perfecta, pero no hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás y tenía que enfrentarme a la triste realidad.

—Mami… ¿puedo tomar jugo? —preguntó mi pequeño.

—Claro cielo —vertí un poco de la bebida en el vaso decorado con su personaje favorito.

—Ve, Bella —dijo mi hermana agarrándome la mano—. Sé que hoy es un día muy especial para ti, no te preocupes por Thomas, yo lo cuido.

—Gracias Rose —erguí mi postura y fui a abrazarla.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme. Ya cambia la cara que no hay mal que por bien no venga —murmuro en mi oído mientras me estrechaba a su cuerpo.

—Pórtate bien y hazle caso a tu tía, enano—me dirigí a Tommy y besé su frente.

—_Pod_ supuesto, mamita —espondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Terminen de preparar lo que falta para tu cumple! —grité yendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando dejé el edificio los últimos rayos del sol alumbraban la acera. Fui caminando a paso lento hacia mi lugar especial de toda la cuidad.

El único lugar cercano en que lo tenía a _él_.

Me senté en un banquito frente al hermoso río de la cuidad. Sentir el viento en mi rostro me hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

Esta era la parte más melancólica del día, el crepúsculo —en mi opinión—. Frente a mi estaba el paisaje más lindo que haya visto en mucho tiempo. El sol se escondía en el horizonte hasta desaparecer lentamente por la infinidad del horizonte.

Este había sido el único lugar en el cual vine con Benjamín, la única vez que vinimos a visitar a Rosalie. Era muy difícil para mí estar aquí, pero lo hacía en cada aniversario desde que pasó la tragedia que me arrancó de su lado.

—¿Por qué nos dejaste amor? —pregunté en un murmullo al cielo sintiendo como mis ojos ardían —. Sea dónde sea que estés, quiero que sepas que estamos bien. Thomas es un niño muy saludable y perspicaz. ¿Sabes?, por más que se parezca físicamente a mí, tiene tu carácter. —Añadí y no pude evitar echarme a llorar—. Como te extraño _Benny_. ¿Te acuerdas que así te llamaba? —Seguí preguntando en un murmullo con la mirada perdida en las pequeñas corrientes del río—. Por más que intento ser fuerte no puedo serlo, te necesito tanto. ¿Cómo hago para seguir?... Si tan solo si me pudieras aconsejar o mandarme alguna señal —continué llorando con la cabeza gacha.

Sentí como el viento me seguía golpeando la cara y como el sol cada vez se ocultaba más. De pronto una sombra se hizo presente y levanté la cabeza alertada.

—Me gusta más verte sonreír que ver esas lágrimas en tu rostro —dijo la voz inconfundible de Edward mientras me pasaba un pañuelo y se sentaba al lado mío.

—Gracias —acepté el pañuelo tratando de calmarme.

—¿Te molesto si me quedo aquí? —negué rápidamente—. ¿Sucedió algo con Thomas? —su rostro se alertó.

Nuevamente meneé mi cabeza al instante.

—No, no le sucede nada a él —contesté.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué lloras?

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Al menos pude hacerte sonreír. —Comentó acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me quede mirándolo a los ojos y, si antes me había percatado que tenía los ojos hermosos, hoy lo podía corroborar, sus ojos eran de un precioso verde esmeralda con un brillo especial, nada parecido a esas miradas frías que en más de una oportunidad fueron dirigidas hacia mí.

—Gracias Edward —dije sinceramente.

—No hay nada que agradecer —contestó—. Ésta es mi parte preferida del día: el crepúsculo, indica el final del día y el comienzo de la noche, recordándonos que necesitamos un poco de oscuridad para ver las estrellas. Es muy lindo el paisaje ¿no crees?

—También es mi parte favorita del día —sonreí—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya? —Utilizó la pregunta que le hice antes, decorando su rostro con una brillante sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí —encogí mis hombros, divertida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía ganas de caminar y terminé aquí. —Llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los revolvió—. ¿Tú?

—Solo vine a recordar — contesté.

Nos entretuvimos hablando unos instantes, la verdad que no tenía la noción del tiempo hasta que me fijé en mi reloj y ya marcaban mas de las ocho de la noche; la luz solar había fue reemplaza por la oscuridad del cielo nocturno y la aparición de algunas estrellas.

—Se hizo tardísimo, tengo que volver a mi casa Edward —avisé levantándome.

—No voy a dejar que vayas sola a estas horas, yo te llevo —ofreció imitando mis pasos.

—No hace falta, vivo solo a pocas calles…

—Que no se hable más —me cortó—. Vamos, el auto lo tengo aparcado allí —señaló una fila de autos.

—Tú ganas. —Me di por vencida echando una última mirada al oscuro rio.

_«__Adiós Benny__», _dije en mi consciencia.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto, no sin antes que Edward me abriera la puerta muy caballerosamente, sorprendiéndome con el gesto. Él se subió en el lado del conductor y arrancó el coche camino hacia el departamento.

No tardamos en llegar, estábamos a poca distancia.

—Gracias por traerme —dije, una vez que llegamos a mi destino.

—Basta de agradecer, no fue ninguna molestia —contestó desabrochándose su cinturón de seguridad, yo hice lo mismo dispuesta a bajar, pero la mano de Edward fue mas rápida e impidió que abriera la puerta. Cuando salí de mi confusión, mi jefe estaba esperando a que salga con mi puerta ya abierta. Enarqué una ceja—. Es una costumbre que parece que volvió —frunció el ceño.

—Nos vemos mañana en la empresa —dije cuando salí del auto y quedé parada en frente de él.

—Claro, hasta mañana —saludó en respuesta.

Me elevé en mis puntitas de pie y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. Al darme cuenta de mi ataque de confianza me fue corriendo —literalmente— hacia adentro.

Aunque solo fueron unos segundos mis labios picaban debido al roce con su mejilla. El aroma que desprendía su cercanía era exquisito. Llegué aturdida al departamento y estaban todos en la sala mirando dibujitos, aunque se notaba que le prestaba más atención Emmett que mi hijo al programa.

—¡Estoy de vuelta! —exclamé sobresaltando a todos con mi saludo.

—¡Mami! —Emitió mi pequeño corriendo hacia mis brazos—. _Etamos midando_ "La casa de _Mickey Mouse"_ con los tíos.

—Quédate mirando la televisión con tu tío Emm, cariño —pidió amablemente Rosalie y Thomas fue corriendo al regazo de Emmett—. Vamos a la cocina —tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hasta allí.

Me serví un vaso de agua y miré a mi hermana.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Mucho mejor —respondí sincera.

—Se nota —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Escucha… sé que hoy no es un día fácil para ti Bella, pero quiero recordarte que yo estoy para ti cuando me necesites.

—Lo sé Rose, tú sabes que yo también estoy para ti —tomé sus manos por encima de la mesa.

—Hay algo que me gustaría decirte…

—Dime — alenté.

—No quiero que grites o hagas barullo, nadie sabe esto… —Asentí—. C-Creo… que puedo estar… embarazada —soltó.

Llevé mis manos a la boca, incrédula por la noticia. Me levanté de mi lugar y fui a abrazar a mi única hermana. Estaba muy feliz por ella, siempre le gustaron los niños y también su deseo era formar su propia familia.

—Rose… ¡Woow! Felicidades. —Mi sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¿Pero como que crees? —Pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

—Tengo un retraso de dos meses y bueno… ya sabes con Emmett decidimos empezar a buscar un hijo. —Su rostro de fue sonrojando a medida que decía la oración.

—Tienes que sacarte la duda, vamos a un médico para que te examine.

—Ya saque turno para la semana que viene —informó—. ¿Piensas que se lo tengo que decir ahora a Emmett o cuando tenga los resultados?

—Esto es de pareja Rose, creo que se lo tienes que hacer saber lo antes posible, vayan juntos a la consulta. —Propuse.

—Tienes razón, gracias Bell's —dijo abrazándome.

Cuando terminamos de charlar y ella me contó todos los síntomas que estaba padeciendo, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Estaba mucho mas aliviada y feliz por el supuesto embarazo de mi hermana.

Luego de hacer dormir a Thomas, yo caí rendida con él pensando en el hermoso color verde esmeralda.

**…**

—¿Estás segura que te dijo que tenía fecha? —pregunté enrollando el cable del teléfono en mis dedos.

—_Claro que si Bella, ya basta de hacerme esa pregunta._ —Contestó Rosalie desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Lo siento, es que queda poco tiempo.

—_Tenemos todo el día todavía. ¿Hablaste con tu jefe?_ —suspiré

—Dentro de un rato, no sé qué va a responder —respondí dubitativa.

—_Si no le preguntas no vas a saber _—dijo con simpleza.

—Tengo que colgar, avísame cualquier cosa —pedí.

—_Claro Bella. Hasta la tarde_ —nos despedimos y colgué.

Vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, pareciera que fue ayer cuando tuve en brazos por primera vez a mi hijo y hoy ya estábamos a solo un día del tercer cumpleaños de Thomas y eso implicaba correr de un lado para otro con los preparativos a toda hora.

Con los ahorros que junté pude alquilar un lugar más espacioso y con un gran pelotero para que los niños se diviertan. Tommy estaba feliz porque por fin podía hacerle la fiesta que siempre quiso. Rosalie me estaba dando una gran ayuda junto con Emmett, eran los encargados de abastecer con alimento a todos los invitados, aunque quisimos hacer algo más tranquilo y solo con los más allegados.

Como el cumpleaños se daba en día de semana yo tenía que trabajar todo el día, así que me iba a armar de valor y pedir el día libre para poder pasar todo el día junto con mi hijo. Era una fecha muy importante para él y quería estar a su lado a todo momento. Para mi suerte la relación que teníamos con mi jefe era muy buena, se podría decir que hasta teníamos más confianza, no éramos amigos pero tampoco faltaba mucho para serlo.

_Toc, toc…_ toqué la puerta y esperé el _"adelante"_ del otro lado para ingresar a la oficina del dueño de la empresa.

—Dime Bella. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward mirándome, dejando de lado lo que hacía.

Me sorprendí al escucharlo llamarme Bella, no es que me molestara… claro que no, solo que todavía me parecía extraño el giro que había dado nuestro trato en pocos días.

—Yo… quiero pedirle… algo… —comencé a hablar entre balbuceos, mordiéndome el labio y jugando con mis dedos.

—Dime — me alentó entrelazando sus manos.

—Yo jamás falté, ni me ausenté desde que comencé a trabajar aquí. —Empecé a darle vueltas a la idea y Edward me miró confundido—. Tampoco le pido nada, nunca —añadí y el asintió.

—Ya al grano Bella, dime que necesitas.

—Necesito tomarme todo el día de mañana —solté y Edward abrió los ojos.

—¿_Todo_ el día? —preguntó remarcando el «todo», yo solo asentí—. Bella, sabes que se me hace imposible trabajar sin ti, y mucho más ahora que estamos por cerrar el nuevo proyecto —sonaba como si se disculpase.

—Lo sé, pero si no fuera tan importante ni siquiera se lo diría – trate de justificarme.

—¿Qué es tan importante? —Arrugó el ceño—. Si se puede saber…

—Es el cumpleaños de Thomas y le prometí que iba a hacer lo posible para estar junto a él todo el día. —Dije tratando de convencerlo.

Edward se quedó pensando unos momentos y luego apareció la sonrisa que se hizo mi favorita en estos últimos días, la de lado.

—Así que… mañana es el cumpleaños de Tommy —afirmó y sonrió—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Preguntó levantándose de su silla yendo hacia mi lado.

—No lo sé —encogí mis hombros.

—No te preocupes, puedes tomarte el día mañana —respondió.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Claro! O… ¿Piensas que soy un ogro? —comentó burlón haciendo referencia al último apodo que se le puso en la empresa.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —repetí una y otra vez y en un ataque de efusividad me acerqué hasta él y lo abracé. Él se quedo rígido pero luego me estrechó contra su cuerpo, fuertemente. Mi cuerpo sufrió miles de descargas eléctricas y una sensación de protección, su delicioso aroma quedó impregnado en mi nariz.

Como si me quemara me separe de él.

—Lo siento —dije con la cabeza gacha y mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

—No te preocupes —contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Puedes retirarte, nos vemos —añadió confundido y se sentó en su silla revisando su computadora, sin volver a mirarme.

—Claro —dije tímidamente y luego recordé algo—. ¡Oh! Antes que me olvide; Thomas te manda esto —dejé la tarjeta de cumpleaños que mi pequeño me obligó a entregársela—. Hasta luego —saludé y junté mis cosas para volver a mi hogar.

Hice la misma rutina de todos los días, salí del trabajo y fui a buscar a Thomas al jardín de niños y nos fuimos hacia el departamento luego de pasar por el modesto salón, en donde íbamos a festejarle el cumpleaños a Tommy, para terminar de pagarle lo que le debía.

Cuando llegamos al departamento estaba todo lleno de comida. Mi hermana se estaba preparando para alimentar a un regimiento.

—¿No es demasiado? —pregunté viendo el sinfín de bandejas que habían sobre la mesa.

—No, estamos bien con la cantidad —contestó concentrada—. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino más hermoso del mundo? —preguntó saludando a Thomas.

—Muy bien tía, mañana voy a _sed_ _gaanndee_ —respondió exagerando la última palabra.

—Claro chiquito, ¿Estás contento? —volvió a preguntar mi hermana.

—¡Siiii!, mis compañeros están _súped_ contentos _poque_ vamos a _haced_ una fiesta —contestó alegremente.

—Bueno señor feliz, vamos a bañarnos que hoy estuviste jugando con la tierra plantando muchas plantas en la guardería —suspiré al ver el enchastre que tenía en su ropa.

—¡Ufa! —masculló.

—Que ufa ni que ufa, a la habitación —ordené "regañándolo".

—Es increíble todo lo creció —dijo mi hermana viendo como Thomas se iba arrastrando sus pies—. Pareciera que fue ayer que llegó todo chiquitito y su cuna le quedaba inmensa. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Como olvidarlo —sonreí nostálgicamente—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—A la mañana horrible, las náuseas y los vómitos no me dejan vivir.

—Hasta los cuatro meses va a ser igual —avisé.

—Gracias por el consentimiento —dijo con fingida molestia. Me reí de la mueca que puso en su rostro.

Fui hasta el baño y comencé a bañar a Thomas.

—¿Sabes qué? —Preguntó cuando le pasaba el jabón por su pequeña espalda.

—¿Qué cielo?

—En el_ jadín_ vamos a _haced_ una _atuación_ —contó chapoteando en el agua.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué tipo de actuación? —pregunté, enjuagándolo.

—Vamos a _depesentad_ a la familia.

—Qué bien. ¿Y cuándo es?

—No sé, estamos _pacticando_ —agregó feliz.

Terminé de bañarlo y fuimos al comedor para comenzar a cenar, tendría que entretener a Thomas para que aguante hasta las doce para poder decirle feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó ansioso.

—Solo diez minutos —contesté con una sonrisa.

Seguíamos todos sentados en el comedor saboreando un rico helado que, gracias a Rosalie, estábamos disfrutando todos. Todavía no le había dado la noticia a Emmett, iba a esperar a que termine la fiesta de Tommy para decirle que posiblemente iban a ser padres. Estaba más que segura que mi hermana estaba embarazadísima. Primero por todos los síntomas que tenía y segundo porque no paraba de comer.

—¿Ahora? —volvió a preguntar mi ansioso hijo.

—¡Dos minutos! —Exclamó Emmett.

Todos estábamos pendientes del reloj, mirando los minutos pasar para que finalmente lleguen las doce de la noche.

—¡Tres, dos uno…! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —exclamamos todos a la vez cuando dieron las doce y Tommy se puso a dar saltitos en su sillita.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cielito —lo alcé en mis brazos repartiendo millones besos en todo su rostro.

—_Gacias_ mamita —respondió escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Lo saludaron sus tíos y fuimos hacia la sala para darle sus regalos. Emmett y Rosalie le habían comprado un juego de sábanas y un hermoso acolchado para su nueva cama. Había decidido comprarle una cama para él —por más que lo extrañaría todas la noches en dormir conmigo—, ya era momento para que se acostumbrara a dormir solito, sabía que al principio iba a costar pero tenía que aprenderlo. Por suerte, acomodando y ordenando la habitación cabían las dos camas sin problemas, solo tuve que sacar un escritorio que lo llevamos hacia la sala.

—Entonces… ¿Hoy no voy al _jadín_? —Preguntó mi niño acostado en su nueva cama tapado con sus sábanas de _Cars_.

—Si hermoso, mañana vamos a estar todo el día, juntos —prometí—. Pero ahora a dormir.

—Hasta mañana mami, voy a _edtañar_ _dormid_ contigo, _pedo_ ya soy _gande_ y tengo que _domid_ solito.

—Mi pequeño hombrecito —besé su frente—. Si pasa algo solo despiértame —asintió ya con los ojitos cerrados y quedó profundamente dormidito.

Me acosté en mi cama y yo tampoco tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Sentía la necesidad de protegerla a cada minuto, sinceramente no sabía que me pasaba pero eso era lo que sentía. Cuando la vi llorar sentí un nudo en mi estómago por no poder hacer nada, por no poder abrazarla y consolarla como quería.

No sabía que le sucedía y eso me carcomía por dentro, a quien sea que le hacía daño tendría que vérsela conmigo, ni a Bella ni Thomas iba a dejar que hicieran sufrir.

Jamás me había pasado algo igual con alguna mujer, aunque claro… jamás vi a las mujeres como personas, porque ellas mismas no dejaban que se las trate como tal, ni tampoco me interesaba caerles bien.

_Bella era distinta a las demás, no sé que tenía pero lograba atraerme sin siquiera darse cuenta. _

—¿Qué es lo que tiene tan pensativo? —preguntó mi prima entrando a la sala.

—Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté irónico. Ella me miró estupefacta y se llevó las manos cubriendo su boca—. ¿Qué te pasa? —enarqué una ceja.

—¿M-Me pre-preguntaste c-como estaba y me s-saludaste? —preguntó tartamudeando—. Pellízcame para no creer que sea un sueño.

—Ya basta Alice. ¿No puedo saber cómo esta acaso? —dije un poco molesto por su reacción.

—¡Oh claro, discúlpame señor bipolar! Hace seis años que no te interesa como estoy y que hoy me lo hayas preguntado es una sorpresa —contestó cabreada.

¿De verdad había llegado hasta ese punto?

Traté de rebobinar en mi mente los escasos encuentros que tuve con Alice. Había decidido cambiar cuando sucedió la tragedia de mis padres, con todo el mundo menos con Sue, pero últimamente eso estaba cambiando sin darme cuenta, pero no me molestaba, Alice siempre estuvo conmigo y fui yo el injusto con ella, ahora lo reconocía.

—Lo sé Alice y te pido disculpas —dije sinceramente.

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi primo? —sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

—Quizás ahora estoy más cerca de ser tu primo de antes —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Estaba segura que este día llegaría! —se acercó a mí dándome saltitos y me abrazó, yo sin dudarlo le respondí el abrazo.

—¡Qué feliz que me hacen! —profirió Sue entrando a la sala.

—Y a mí también, Sue —acotó Alice—. ¡Idiota, me hiciste sufrir! —agregó pegándome en el pecho con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento Alice, pero sabes…

—Lo sé no digas nada —no me dejó terminar la frase.

—¿Edward? —preguntó mi tío Carlisle asomando su cabeza.

—Si tío —miré sus ojos azules, tan iguales a los de mi padre—. Vamos a mi despacho que necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos fuimos hasta el escritorio. Había decidido cambiar mi actitud para con la única familia que me quedaba. Entendí, de una vez por todas, que no importa las pruebas que te pone la vida, la familia es lo último que se pierde, y eso me lo enseñó una personita que se estaba haciendo muy importante para mí.

—Tú dirás… —murmuró mi tío.

—Hay algo que tengo que proponerte —rasqué mi nuca—. Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, lamento haber sido tan orgulloso, terco y dejarlos a un lado como lo hice, ustedes no se merecían eso —dije empezando a disculparme.

—No te preocupes Edward, nosotros supimos entenderte —colocó una mano en mi hombro.

No me merecía toda su aceptación, había sido un cerdo con ellos.

—Quiero que seas el vicepresidente de la Corporación Cullen, ese es tu lugar y yo te lo quité, ahora te lo devuelvo. —Bajé mi cabeza—. Perdóname, de verdad lo siento enormemente, pero comprendí que necesito tener a mi única familia junto a mí, espero que no sea tarde.

—Tú no me quitaste nada y lo sabes. —Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora—. Por supuesto que puedes contar conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy que mi sobrino haya vuelto. Si te vieran tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti —se acercó más a mí y me dio un abrazo, el cual rápidamente correspondí—. La parte buena de cometer un error es saber reconocerlo y pedir disculpas por ello. ¿Cuándo comienzo, socio? —preguntó formando esa sonrisa que tanto me hacía acordar a mi padre.

—Ya mismo… —dije, rápidamente. Él se sorprendió—. Sinceramente, necesito que empieces mañana; tengo algo importante que hacer a la tarde y no quiero que la empresa quede sola.

—Por supuesto, ahí estaré. Tu tía va a estar muy orgullosa.

Le expliqué las cosas esenciales de la empresa y también el nuevo proyecto. Cuando papá falleció, había nombrado solo una semana antes en la vicepresidente a su hermano —o sea Carlisle—, pero él no había llegado a asumir su puesto.

Cuando sucedió la tragedia, yo me alejé tanto de ellos, llegando al punto de quitarle el puesto de trabajo a mi tío, ahora estaba muy arrepentido; pero Carlisle era tan pero tan parecido a mi padre que en ese momento no podía tenerlo cerca, no hubiese aguantado tanto dolor.

Había tardado muchísimo en darme cuenta que ellos en realidad me querían y se preocupaban por mí, y era por eso que el antiguo Edward había llegado para quedarse, al menos con ellos por mucho pero mucho tiempo.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos?

Fácil: la familia de Isabella, cuando traté con ellos la única vez que fui a su casa, me di cuenta que eran tan unidos y que se ayudaban unos con otros. Ese fue el detonante para abrir los ojos y darme cuenta cuan equivocado estaba.

Me pondría en campaña para hacer que la familia Cullen volviera a estar unida, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Ahora más que nunca quiero conocer a esa hermosa mujer, mi niño —dijo Sue y luego se fue hasta su habitación.

Me quedé reflexionando en mi alcoba, una vez que se hizo de noche. Quizás faltaba no faltaba mucho tiempo para que Sue conociera a Bella.

Con ese pensamiento me dormí en algún momento.

…

—¿Entonces esta va a ser mi oficina? —preguntó mi tío.

—Claro, te espera desde hace seis años tío —respondí cabizbajo.

—Lo importante es que estoy aquí, hijo. Ya no te aflijas —palmeó mi hombro dándome ánimos.

Absolutamente toda la mañana había estado explicándole a mi tío cómo funcionaban las cosas en la empresa. Hoy Isabella tenía el día el libre y tenía que hacer todo el trabajo yo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta, su ausencia se notaba mucho.

Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde, volví hacia mi hogar y pase a buscar a una Sue ya lista para ir al acontecimiento que teníamos hoy. Me cambié, y salimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

Íbamos recorriendo las humildes calles de la cuidad, al pasar por cada lugar las personas que vivían allí se sorprendían al ver el auto, pero yo no les daba importancia. Conduje hasta llegar a la dirección que detallaba la tarjeta de invitación y, cuando llegamos, descendimos del vehículo y fuimos hacia el modesto pero bonito salón con paredes pintadas de distintos dibujos infantiles.

Cuando ingresamos —luego que una muchacha desconocida nos abriera—, visualicé todo el lugar. Estaba todo perfectamente decorado y muchos niños corriendo de aquí para allá, siendo vigilados por sus padres sentados en mesas repletas de comida.

Una hermosa mirada chocolate y feliz me reconoció y vino corriendo hacia mí.

—¡_Edwad _viniste! —exclamó enganchándose en mis brazos haciendo que lo alzara.

—Claro que iba a venir, campeón —respondí y sentí como una mirada de lejos me veía confundida pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras favoritas!<p>

Uff, fue uno de los capítulos mas largos que me salieron. ¿Como estuvo? ¿Les gusto?

Oficialmente esta historia tiene el **TEAM TOMMY**, gracias a** supattinsondecullen **que fue la que origino el team :D

Ya hay bastantes miembros, Thomas se va a poner muy contento jajaja. No se ustedes pero a mi me dan ganas de comermelo a mordiscos, como dijiste tu **Iga Emo - 12L **xD

Bueno, Edward se esta ablandando y esta cada vez mas preocupado por Bella y Thomas. =D

Ya saben si quieren adelanto solo tienen que pedirlo.

Millones de gracias por los reviews que recibio el capitulo anterior, me ponen re feliz porque se que piensan y si tengo que mejorar o cambiar algo :). Gracias por las visitas, favoritos y alertas tambien.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, un abrazo enorrrrrmeeeee para todas. Las quiero mucho :D

**Alie ~**


	9. Ѽ Capítulo Ocho

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 8**

**POV BELLA**

—¡Uff! —Pasé mi mano por mi frente—. No me imaginé que fuese tan agotador —agregué, terminando de preparar las mesas—. Tú no hagas fuerza —ordené a mi hermana, señalándola con el dedo índice.

—No seas exagerada, Bella —dijo poniendo los vasos que faltaban.

—¿Ya van a _venid_, mami? —preguntó Thomas, estaba impaciente desde que se levantó.

—Si cielo ya no falta mucho —acaricié sus cabellos—. Ve a ayudar al tío Emmett, pásale los globos —indiqué al ver como mi cuñado luchaba con ellos.

Hoy nos habíamos levantado tempranísimo, casi a la madrugada. Teníamos muchas cosas que hacer: dejar listo el salón, decorarlo completamente, terminar de hacer la comida y, además, vestirnos para la ocasión; imaginé que iba a ser cansador pero tampoco tanto.

Habíamos invitado a todos los compañeritos del maternal de Thomas y ellos vendrían con sus padres, eran muy chiquitos para que se quedaran solos. Además, para mantener a los niños entretenidos había contratado a dos animadores y un lindo pelotero, solo esperaba que se diviertan.

—Buenas tardes —saludó un muchacho de ojos y cabello castaño—. Soy Mark y ella es Jennifer —estiró su mano hacia mí—. ¿Usted es Isabella?

—Sí, buenas tardes —contesté estrechándole la mano—. Acomódense donde gusten y si quieren comer o tomar algo solo sírvanse de la mesa —agregué y rápidamente fueron a preparar los juegos.

Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados y se iba llenando el lugar. Verlo a Thomas tan feliz y radiante me ponía muy contenta y agradecía poder tener el dinero suficiente para hacerle la fiesta como él se lo merecía.

—¡Amiga! —exclamó mi amiga Jessica trayendo en sus brazos a Clare —su hija más pequeña— y detrás de ella venia Mike con Joseph.

—Hola, Jess —me acerqué a ella y los saludé—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú me invitaste —respondió con una sonrisa, giré los ojos—. Bueno, digamos que mentí un poquitín y di parte enferma en la empresa, no me iba a perder el cumpleaños de Thomas por nada —admitió.

—Eres una loca —meneé la cabeza—. Acomódense donde gusten, Thomas está en el pelotero —lo señalé y fueron a saludarlo.

Fui hasta la cocina y ayudé a Emmett a terminar de preparar los platos, Rosalie solo llevaba los que estaban listos a las mesas.

—¿Cómo va saliendo todo? —preguntó el grandulón.

—De maravilla —contesté.

—Se lo ve muy feliz —comentó, mirando a Tommy.

—Está muy feliz —sonreí mirando con adoración a mi hijo.

Me fui de la cocina una vez que Emmett no necesitó más de mi ayuda. Comencé a hablar con la maestra de Thomas —Ángela—, y me había dicho que era un niño ejemplar y que la conducta en clases era de diez.

Giré mi cabeza y vi un pequeño cuerpo correr, enfoqué mi vista hacia allí y visualicé a Thomas correr a toda velocidad hasta la puerta trepándose a los brazos de un hombre. Cuando supe de quien se trataba, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Al fin y al cabo había venido; me acerqué a ellos con pasos lentos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, campeón —dijo Edward entregándole un enorme paquete.

—_Gacias, Edwad_ —agradeció el cumpleañero, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me sorprendía enormemente el cariño que le tenía mi hijo a Edward, siempre se mostraba reacio con los hombres y hasta a veces solía ser grosero cuando alguien no le gustaba, sobre todo con Jacob, y eso que lo conocía desde que nació. Pero me sorprendía aún más el trato que le daba Edward, se mostraba que le tenía mucho cariño y se preocupaba por él.

—Hola —saludé acercándome a ellos.

—Bella —respondió con su voz tan difícil de confundir, mirándome fijamente aún con Thomas en brazos.

—Tú eres la muchacha del tocador de la heladería —señaló la mujer que estaba al lado de él y que recién me percaté que estaba allí. La miré confundida pero en seguida supe de que estaba hablando.

—¡Claro!, usted es… —traté de recordar el nombre, pero sinceramente no me acordaba.

—Sue, soy Sue. Ahora me cierra todo, el es Thomas —miró a mi niño y éste le devolvió la mirada confundido.

—¿Se conocían? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, ella es la mujer que te había dicho que conocí en la heladería —explicó, Edward asintió totalmente perdido. Sonreí al ver su cara de confusión—. Es un gusto conocerte formalmente, Bella —añadió con una mirada maternal—. Tu hijo es precioso, te lo vuelvo a repetir —le acarició la mejilla—. Muy feliz cumpleaños, Thomas.

—_Gacias, señoda_ —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Entren y póngase cómodos. —Indiqué algunas mesas vacías—. Thomas ve a jugar con tus amiguitos que va a empezar un juego —le avisé, asintió en respuesta. Edward lo puso en el suelo y mi pequeño me acercó el paquete que le había dado mi jefe—. No tenías que molestarte en traerle nada, Edward.

—Es su cumpleaños, le tenía que traer un obsequio —se justificó. Sue nos miraba a los dos con una sonrisa.

Fueron hacia el sector de las mesas y ocuparon una, la cual yo misma me ocupé de llevarles las cosas. Me sorprendió que mi jefe haya venido, él era un hombre muy ocupado y hoy era día laboral. ¿En manos de quien habría dejado la empresa?

—Me quiero morir, Bella —miré a Jessica y tenía cara de pánico, escondiendo su rostro detrás de un papel de vaya-uno-a-saber-de-donde-lo-sacó.

—¿Qué sucede, Jess? —pregunté confundida.

—¿Cómo no vas a decirme que venía el jefe? ¿Ahora qué hago? Supuestamente estoy enferma —dijo con la voz llena de miedo.

—Jess, yo no pensé que viniera…

—Señora Stanley —saludó Edward acercándose a nosotras, mi amiga se puso pálida.

—S-Señor C-Cullen —respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Así que enferma… ¿eh? —preguntó con una mueca.

—Yo… siento haber mentido, pero es que quiero mucho a Thomas y no quería perderme su cumpleaños —se justificó.

—Edward… —lo llamé, Jessica me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas—. Ella solo vino a saludar a Tommy, lo conoce desde que nació y… —mi jefe levantó una mano.

—Yo no pedí ninguna explicación —sacudió su cabeza—. Stanley no se preocupe que no pasa nada. Hoy todos nos tomamos el día por Tommy —agregó con simpleza.

Jessica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, su cara era todo un poema.

—Bella… —dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mí, lo alenté para que siguiera hablando—. Sue no puede con su genio y necesita ayudarlos, así que me pidió que te pidiera permiso —añadió con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Pero ella es la invitada…

—Trata de convencerla, buena suerte —levantó sus dedos pulgares y fue junto a Thomas cuando vio que mi pequeño lo llamaba con señas.

—¡Momento! —Mi amiga entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Le dices Edward? ¿Él te dice Bella? ¿Vino a la fiesta de Thomas? ¿Se tomó el día libre? ¿Te dio el día libre? ¿No me regañó por haber mentido y faltado? —A medida que hacía las preguntas atropelladamente, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más—. ¡Mierda! Ahora sí creo en el fin del mundo —no aguanté más y estallé en carcajadas—. ¿De qué te ríes? Ese no es nuestro jefe —agregó ofendida.

—Créeme que hasta a mí me sorprende, pero la gente cambia Jess —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Vaya que si —respondió.

Recorrí todo el salón en busca de Sue y no la encontré, hasta que fui a la cocina y la vi ayudando a Emmett.

—Sue, deje que yo hago eso. Usted es la invitada —dije tratando que me hiciera caso.

—No, no. Yo quiero ayudar, son muchas cosas y no puedes hacer todo sola. Ve a recibir a los invitados. —Contestó y yo la miré confundida pero me di por vencida luego de repetirle lo mismo varias veces y que ella no diera el brazo a torcer.

Busqué a Thomas y lo vi muy divertido jugando en el pelotero y se reía a carcajadas por las caras que le hacía Edward. Era tan lindo el momento que me dieron ganas de llorar de la felicidad. _Si tan solo estuvieras, _pensé tristemente.

—¡Mami! —Exclamó mi hijo cuando me vio—. Ven.

—¿Te diviertes? —pregunté cuando me acerqué a él.

—Mucho —contestó mientras continuaba saltando.

—Es un niño maravilloso, Bella —dijo Edward.

—Debo darte la razón y conste que no lo digo solo porque sea su madre —respondí bromista, mirándolo a los ojos.

Ahora que ponía más atención Edward estaba vestido casualmente, tenía unos jeans y una camisa. Se veía más jovial y hermoso. Había dejado de lado los aburridos trajes diarios y su cabello… bueno tenía el mismo toque despeinado que siempre.

—¡Hermosa! —exclamó una voz desde atrás agarrándome de la cintura para darme vuelta y así poder, envolverme con sus brazos.

—¡Jake! —saludé sonriente, devolviendo el abrazo.

—Mira lo hermosa que estás —dijo haciendo que me sonrojara por el cumplido.

Escuché como alguien se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya suéltame Jacob —pedí algo incómoda.

—¿No nos presentas? —preguntó la voz desafiante de Jacob mirando fijamente a Edward.

—Por supuesto, Jacob él es Edward y Edward él es Jacob —presenté.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron al unísono mientras se estrechaban las manos más fuerte de lo necesario.

_Hombres._

—¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? —Preguntó Jacob—. ¡Oh, ahí estás! Feliz cumpleaños, campeón. —Lo saludó entregándole un paquete.

—No me digas campeón, _Jaco_ —farfulló mi pequeño y juro que vi una sonrisa en los labios de Edward.

—No seas grosero, Thomas —lo reprendí—. ¿Qué se dice?

—_Gacias _—dijo de mala gana. Iba a decirle que lo tratara bien, pero Jacob me interrumpió.

—Déjalo —restó importancia.

Negué, no estaba bien que Thomas fuese así con él.

—¿Vamos a seguir jugando _campeón_? —preguntó Edward dirigiéndose a Thomas remarcando la última palabra, Jacob gruñó.

—¡Siii! —exclamó mi pequeño y se marcharon tomados de la mano.

—Todavía no le caigo bien —suspiró.

—Al principio es un poco duro, ya te tomará cariño —traté de tranquilizarlo, negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

Los animadores estaban preparando todo para realizar un juego junto con los padres y los niños. Me fijé donde estaba Thomas y lo vi abrazando y escondiendo la carita en el cuello de Edward, rápidamente me acerqué a ellos para saber que sucedía.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté preocupada.

—No es nada, solo que a veces los niños son malos —contestó, ligeramente molesto—. Pero ya pasó, ¿Vamos a jugar campeón? —Thomas, acongojado, asintió.

Así había pasado el resto del cumpleaños, jugamos todos, tanto los grandes como los chicos. Hubo carrera de embolsados, juegos de embocar pelotas en un aro y demás.

Ahora estábamos todos alrededor de la mesa esperando por el pastel. Thomas tenía una gran sonrisa imborrable cuando se fueron acercando Rosalie y Emmett trayendo la enorme torta.

Cantamos el feliz cumpleaños todos los invitados al unísono y, cuando estábamos por acabar, le susurré a Thomas:

—Pide los tres deseos.

Se agachó para soplar las velas pero antes de comenzar a pedir el deseo, nos miró a Edward a mí y luego sonrió. Cuando terminó de apagar las tres velitas estallamos en aplausos y fuimos a abrazar al homenajeado.

Ya cuando se hicieron las ocho de la noche los invitados empezaban a irse a sus respectivos hogares, hasta que solo quedamos Rosalie, Emmett, Sue, Thomas, Edward y yo terminando de acomodar las cosas.

Edward muy servicialmente se ofreció para ayudarnos a llevar las cosas al departamento.

—¿Lo dejo aquí? —preguntó Edward cargando a un dormido Tommy en sus brazos indicando la cama de mi pequeño.

—Sí, por favor —respondí y él acostó a Thomas con sumo cuidado.

Cuando lo dejó en la cama, Thomas se enganchó fuertemente en su cuello y no dejaba que Edward se apartara de él.

—No me dejes papi, no me abandones —murmuró dormido aferrándose a Edward.

Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar con una fuerte presión en el pecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Haber asistido al cumpleaños de Thomas fue una de las mejores cosas que había hecho. Se notaba que todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta y eso hacia un ambiente muy agradable. Aunque lo que me ponía aún más feliz era que Tommy estuviese contentísimo y se divirtiera mucho.

Bella había hecho mucho esfuerzo en realizar esta fiesta y se notaba el buen resultado. Ella estaba preciosa, con ese vestido color azul que hacia resaltar el color de su piel y que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Estaba maquillada tan natural que parecía que no traía maquillaje, simplemente perfecta.

—Es una hermosa mujer, Edward —dijo Sue siguiendo mi atenta mirada hacia Bella.

—Lo es —respondí.

—Pero no lo digo solo por fuera, se nota que es muy dulce y atenta. —Siguió halagando a Bella, sabía donde quería llegar.

—Sue, no trates de convencerme de algo —reproché burlón.

—No te trato de convencerte de nada, solo digo lo que veo. Y veo que una mujer que difícilmente encuentres en otro lado —dijo mirándome seriamente y me dejó pensando—. Su hijo es encantador, ¿sabes que cuando lo vi me hizo acordar a ti de pequeño?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque además de ser hermoso es muy comprador —contestó—. Iré a ofrecer mi ayuda.

Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo junto con Thomas, era un niño muy activo y cariñoso. Me sacaba sonrisas con tal solo pronunciar palabras. Se me hacia extraño que el padre de Tommy no estuviera, se supone que el cumpleaños de un hijo es una fecha muy especial e importante, ¿Qué sería más importante que su hijo para que no esté aquí acompañándolo?

Estaba fuera del pelotero mirando cómo se divertía Tommy, hasta que sentí una mirada. Al darme cuenta de donde provenía dicha mirada, una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en mis labios.

—¡Mami! —Exclamó Thomas llamando a su madre para que se acercara.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó con su dulce voz una vez que llego junto a nosotros.

—Mucho —contestó Thomas mientras seguía brincando.

—Es un niño maravilloso, Bella —dije sinceramente.

—Debo darte la razón y conste que no lo digo porque soy su madre —respondió bromista aunque su vista se quedó fija en mí, como si estuviese analizándome.

—¡Hermosa! —Exclamó una voz grave apareciendo detrás de ella tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola. Sin ser consciente mis manos se transformaron en puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y sentí una gran opresión en el pecho cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo tan _amistosamente_.

—¡Jake! —le contestó sonriente estrechándolo a su cuerpo.

_Que horrible nombre_.

El tal _Jake, _era un hombre un poco más bajo que yo de piel morena y cabello y ojos negros. ¿Sería el padre de Thomas? No, no podría serlo, o sino Tommy habría ido a saludarlo fuertemente y no lo estaría mirando con esa mueca de disgusto.

Thomas salió de la colchoneta y se puso junto a mí.

—Mira lo hermosa que estas —dijo haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

Me aclaré fuertemente la garganta para marcar mi presencia.

—Ya suéltame Jacob —dijo Bella y se notaba que estaba un poco incómoda.

—¿No nos presentas? —preguntó la voz desafiante de este _muchacho_ mirándome fijamente.

—Por supuesto, Jacob él es Edward y Edward él es Jacob —nos presentó.

—Mucho gusto —dijimos al unísono mientras nos estrechábamos cortésmente —nótese el sarcasmo— nuestras manos.

—¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? —Preguntó el recién llegado—. ¡Oh, ahí estas! Feliz cumpleaños campeón. —Lo saludó dándole un paquete.

—No me digas_ campón_, _Jaco _—reprochó Thomas y no pude disimular una sonrisa.

Definitivamente este no era el padre de Tommy.

—No seas grosero Thomas —lo regañó su madre—. ¿Qué se dice?

—_Gacias_ —dijo de mala gana.

—¿Vamos a seguir jugando, _campeón_? —no pude contenerme a remarcar la última palabra y me llevé a Thomas de la mano.

_Él a mí sí me dejaba llamarlo campeón._

Dejé a Thomas con su grupo de amiguitos y fui a buscarme algo refrescante para beber. Sin perder de vista a mi pequeño favorito. Me sentía muy dichoso que haya querido pasar demasiado tiempo conmigo, además que estaba más que feliz que también lo hiciera sentirse cómodo y feliz junto a mí.

—¿Y dónde está tu papá Thomas? —Le preguntó un niño más grande que Tommy con una mueca de maldad en su rostro—. ¡Oh, me olvidaba que tú no tienes! —agregó.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿No estaba un poco grandecito para molestar a un niño solo de tres años?

Rápidamente fui hacia ellos, vi que Thomas tenía la cabeza gacha y unas lágrimas caían en sus mejillas, me acerqué a su lado y lo alcé en mis brazos para poder reconfortarlo.

—Claro que él tiene un papá y no lo molestes más —miré con mala cara al niño de unos cinco años aproximadamente—, porque hago que el ratón Pérez venga y te quite los dientes uno por uno —éste rápidamente salió corriendo asustado. Sabía que no estaba bien tratar así a los niños, pero ese era el único remedio para que no molestara más a Tommy—. Shh, shh, ya Thomas no le hagas caso —dije reconfortándolo.

—Ese niño es malo —dijo en mi cuello—. Se _budla_ de mi _poque_ no tengo un papi —adornó sus labios con un tierno puchero—. Me _gustadía _que tú seas mi papi —agregó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojitos, lo miré con ternura.

—Créeme que a mí también me encantaría que tú fueras mi hijo —contesté abrazándolo fuertemente.

Luego de poder calmarlo y convencer a Bella que no había sucedido nada, fuimos a jugar a los juegos que planearon los animadores, estuvieron muy entretenidos. En mi cabeza seguía rondando la idea de que Thomas no tuviera papá, ¿Sería posible? Si fuera cierto, justificaría muchas cosas.

Cuando llegó la hora del pastel la felicidad de Thomas no entraba en todo el lugar. En el momento que pidió los deseos la mirada que nos dio a Bella y a mi hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Una que vez que se fueron todos los invitados, me ofrecí para ayudarlos a llevar las cosas hacia el departamento de Bella. En el camino, Thomas había quedado rendido, por eso lo había cargado hasta llevarlo a su habitación.

Cuando lo apoyé en la cama, Tommy se aferró fuertemente de mi cuello no queriendo soltarme.

—No me dejes papi, no me abandones —murmuró dormido aferrándose más a mí.

Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, hicieron que un remolino de sentimientos se instalaran en mi interior. Tenía ganas de decirle que no se preocupara que no lo abandonaría nunca, de estrecharlo fuertemente a mi cuerpo y no dejarlo ir más. Pero no le podía decir todas esas cosas, me estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso. Y no quería que él sufriera, no podía ocupar el lugar de otro y mucho menos sin el consentimiento de Bella.

La llegada de este niño me había cambiado un montón, le tenía tanto pero tanto cariño que se podría decir que lo quería como a un hijo, pero… desgraciadamente no lo era.

Volteé hacia Bella y vi que caían innumerables lágrimas por su rostro. ¿Qué habría pasado con el padre de Thomas? Acomodé a Tommy con sumo cuidado y le dejé un beso en la frente, en poco tiempo me había encariñado mucho con este pequeño y ahora más que nunca iba a tratar de ser su amigo y mantenerme cerca de él.

—Lamento esto, Edward —dijo Bella secando sus lágrimas, pero… ¿Qué es lo que lamentaba?

—No tienes nada que lamentar —me acerqué a ella.

La vi tan vulnerable que quería cesar su dolor de alguna manera. Dubitativo me acerqué a ella y pasé mis brazos por su estrecha cintura, cubriéndola en un abrazo. Pensé que iba a sacarme rápidamente, pero ella se apretó más a mi cuerpo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho ahogando sus sollozos.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera? No podía soportar que estuviese triste. A mí me gustaba su sonrisa, verla reír.

_Los ángeles no deberían llorar, esto estaba mal._

—Shh, shh —traté de calmarla acariciando su cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

—Es… que… —logró decir entre hipidos debido al llanto—. Lo necesitamos tanto… —dijo seguramente haciendo referencia al padre de Thomas. Si llegara a encontrar a ese malnacido que hace sufrir a las personas que lograron ganarse mi cariño, la iba a pagar.

—Tranquila Bella, yo estoy aquí —aseguré.

—Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros, Edward —dijo con la voz un poco más calmada levantando su rostro para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—No hay nada que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos —expresé y pronunciar la última palabra me dio una sensación rara que no me gustó para nada.

Cuando le respondí la mirada me perdí en ese mar chocolate. Tenía unos ojos tan expresivos que hacía que se viera la transparencia de su alma.

Su intensa mirada y la cercanía de su cuerpo no me dejaban pensar claramente. Fui bajando mi rostro lentamente y vi como su sonrosada lengua mojaba sus labios; tomé su mejilla con una mano y con la otra la acerque más a mí. Seguí bajando mi rostro hasta quedar a tan solo pocos centímetros, ya su aliento lo sentía cada vez más cerca. Ella tímidamente pasó sus manos por mi cuello y nos acercó un poco más.

Guié mi boca a la de ella y bastó solo un roce hizo para que miles de descargas eléctricas recorran todo mi cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>O.o<p>

¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras favoritas!

Estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? Ya hay mucho mas acercamiento entre nuestra pareja favorita y ya nuestro Edward esta volviendo completamente :)

Gracias, gracias y gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior, me pone re contenta saber que les gusta la historia. También agradezco los alertas, favoritos y las visitas. Pero por sobre todo por leer.

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! Que por cierto aqui va el adelanto :)

.

_—Los niños presienten eso. ¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó._

_—No lo sé, y me gustaría saberlo. No entiendo como no pudo haber estado con el maravilloso hijo que tiene en el día de su cumpleaños —dije molesto._

_—Quizás tenía que trabajar, o… pueden ser muchas cosas, Edward —contestó Sue no muy convencida._

_—Sea lo que sea, si yo tuviera esa familia jamás los abandonaría —afirmé decidido._

_._

Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, Beso enorrrmee para todas, las quiero mucho.

**Alie ~**


	10. Ѽ Capítulo Nueve

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 9**

**POV BELLA**

Iba a besarme y yo quería que lo hiciera.

La cercanía de su cuerpo no me dejaba pensar claramente. ¿Cómo habíamos terminado así?

Sus labios rosaron los míos y todo mi cuerpo sufrió miles de descargas eléctricas cuerpo. Mis manos jugaban con el cabello de su nuca, una de las suyas estaba en mi cintura y la otra acariciando delicadamente mi mejilla. Cuando abrí los ojos y lo miré a los suyos, la imagen de Benjamín se vino a mi cabeza e hizo que ponga los pies sobre la tierra.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

—¡No! —dije separándome de él dejándolo confundido—. Esto no está bien, Edward — mi respiración se volvió errática.

—Lo siento Bella, no sé que me sucedió —contestó jalándose los cabellos—. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Gracias por habernos acompañado hoy —dije y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Bella —se despidió y se marchó.

Apenas cerró la puerta, fui rápidamente al baño y me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña. Lloré por la impotencia que sentí al no poder hacer nada para devolverle el padre a mi hijo. Lloré por casi haber traicionado a Benjamín. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Tras haberme dado una ducha, y calmarme un poco salí del baño ya dispuesta a dormirme. Dejé un beso en la frente de Thomas y me acosté en mi cama, esperando a que el sueño me venciera.

.

—_Hay algo que quiero decirte _—_dijo el joven nerviosamente agarrándole ambas manos a la muchacha que estaba en frente de él y a espaldas mía. _

—_Dime _—_respondió__ la muchacha confundida._

—_Sé que eres más chica que yo, y solo tienes diecisiete años… _—_empezó el nervioso muchacho. _

—_No te hagas el viejo, tú solo tienes un año más que yo _—r_espondió la chica de cabello largo restándole importancia._

—_Lo sé, pero… soy un idiota _—_admitió__ agachando la cabeza._

—_No digas eso… _

—_Sí, soy un idiota porque no encuentro las palabras justas para decirte cuánto te amo. Cuánto ansío por tenerte a mi lado para siempre, amarte hasta el último día de mi vida. Reconfortante en los días de dolor, hacerte feliz _—_se declaró__ a la muchacha y ésta se quedo sin palabras_—. _Dime algo por favor…_

—Y-_Yo… ¡oh Benjamín!, no sabes lo que esperé este día, eres muy importante para mí. Yo… también… te amo _—_terminó de decirle la muchacha de cabello castaño._

—_¿De verdad me lo dices? _—_ preguntó esperanzado._

—¡_Por supuesto!, sé que a tu familia no les caigo bien, que no quieren que nos veamos, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo _—_apuntó la chica._

_El joven enamorado colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica y acercó sus temerosos labios hacia los de ella. Se quedaron unos momentos así, conociendo sus bocas hasta que la muchacha comenzó a corresponder el beso. Se besaban de manera dulce, tierna. Era la demostración más hermosa que encontraban para mostrar con hechos lo que habían dicho con palabras. _

—_Y yo a ti, Bella _—_respondió Benjamín una vez que se separaron tras darse su primer beso._

_La muchacha se giró y dejó ver completamente su rostro, el cual tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas. _

_._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, otra vez mi cabeza me jugaba una mala pasada. Los recuerdos tan vividos del primer beso con Benjamín seguían allí intactos. ¿Por qué tenían que volver de esta forma?

Me sentí aun más culpable por lo que estuve a punto de hacer. Jamás iba a traicionar a Benjamín, él fue y será mi único amor. Ahora yo tenía que estar fuerte para Thomas, que era lo único que me quedaba de él.

…

—Buenos días —saludé a mi hermana, la encontré desayunando en la cocina.

—¡Uff!, que cara. ¿No dormiste anoche? —preguntó burlona.

—No estoy de ánimos, Rose —contesté sentándome.

—Está bien, no digo nada —cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, ofendida.

—Discúlpame, no es contigo. —Me disculpé.

—Está bien, no todos los días son buenos —suspiró—. Hoy voy a decirle a Emmet —añadió con los ojos brillosos.

—¡Qué alegría, Rose! —Contesté con una sonrisa—. Tengo que irme, ¿Te arreglas con Thomas?

—Claro, hoy no tengo trabajo y por lo que veo Thomas esta rendido así que seguro se va a levantar tarde —asentí dándole la razón.

Fui hasta la habitación a buscar mi bolso y a despedirme de mi dormido pequeño. Había terminado exhausto por el atareado día de ayer, y por suerte hoy era sábado y no tenía que ir al jardín de niños.

Fui hasta la empresa y llegué un poco más temprano que lo normal. Estaba agotadísima, en la noche no pude pegar un ojo y ahora estaba pasándome factura las pocas horas de sueño.

—Buenos días —saludó un hombre desconocido.

Era alto de cabello claro y unos hermosos ojos azules, se parecía muchísimo a Edward. Tenía una expresión cordial en su cara.

—Buenos días —saludé con voz profesional—. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —pregunté amablemente.

—Soy Carlisle Cullen, el nuevo vicepresidente de la empresa —dijo con una sonrisa de lado y yo lo miré confundida.

¿Desde cuándo había un vicepresidente? ¿Por qué mi jefe no me había dicho nada?

—Lo siento, no lo sabía señor Cullen —me disculpé con las mejillas rojas—. Soy Isabella Swan la…

—Secretaria de mi sobrino, lo sé —terminó la frase. Así que era el tío de Edward. No sabía que tenía familiares—. No te preocupes, se ve que a Edward se le pasó decirte que empecé a trabajar aquí.

—¿Qué yo qué? —preguntó la voz inconfundible de Edward.

—Buenos días, Edward —respondió Carlisle con ironía, Edward rodó los ojos—. Me temo que te olvidaste decirle a tu secretaria que empecé a trabajar aquí.

—Se me pasó, lo siento —reconoció meneando la cabeza—. Bella, él es mi tío Carlisle Cullen, desde ayer comenzó a ser el vicepresidente de la corporación. Traté de explicarle más o menos como iba todo, pero necesito que termines de hacer eso. —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Mientras serás su secretaria también hasta que pueda localizar a una, necesito que te ocupes de ello también. ¿Podrás con todo? —me preguntó suavizando la voz.

—Claro —respondí nerviosa por la mirada que nos daba Carlisle.

—Muy bien, tío te dejo en muy buenas manos —dijo mi jefe y fue hacia su despacho.

—Bueno Isabella… tú dirás —expresó Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Fuimos hacia su oficina y le mostré todos los papeles y asuntos de la empresa. Estuvimos bastante tiempo arreglando esos asuntos hasta que por fin terminamos. Fui hacia mi escritorio y comencé a buscar secretarias, yo sola no iba a poder hacer todo el trabajo.

—_Isabella ven para a mi oficina, por favor_ —llamó mi jefe desde el intercomunicador.

Cerré las ventanas abiertas del ordenador y me dirigí a la oficina presidencial. Toqué la puerta y escuché del otro lado el aviso para ingresar. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo y me golpeé la cabeza al no haber recibido a la primera reunión que tenia hoy. Pero es que estaba con su tío y no podía hacer las dos cosas juntas.

—Señor Cullen —utilicé mi voz profesional.

El hombre que se encontraba sentado en frente de él se dio la vuelta rápidamente cuando escuchó mi voz y me quedó mirando como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

Yo no estaba de mejor manera, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de quien se trataba. Sentía absolutamente todo mi cuerpo estático en su lugar, sin ser capaz de realizar algún movimiento.

_¡Oh por dios! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Había salido de la habitación de Bella como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Sin lugar a dudas iba a besarla, claro que sí, me moría de ganas por probar sus labios. Ella al principio se notaba de acuerdo aunque después algo pasó y todo cambió trayéndome a la realidad.

Me golpeaba mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, por haber arruinado todo, ella necesitaba a un amigo que la apoye y yo estaba ahí muriendo de ganas de besarla.

En todo el camino a casa no había dicho ni una palabra. Sue trataba de entablar alguna conversación pero yo solo respondía con monosílabos. Cuando llegamos a la mansión entre rápidamente a la casa y fui directamente a la ducha para tratar de despejar mi mente.

Dejé el agua caer por mi cuerpo, pero era incapaz de borrar su imagen de mi cabeza. No sé que me había hecho, que no podía sacarla de mis pensamientos y eso me asustaba. Recordaba sus expresivos ojos, su hermoso rostro, sus muecas, la manera de tratar a Thomas y sociabilizar con las personas, la forma dulce y cariñosa que tenía en su ser.

_¿Qué mierda me pasaba? _

Imaginé lo que se sentiría besar sus carnosos y apetitivos labios, solo un roce bastó para que me sintiera electrocutado, jamás me había pasado eso con nadie. Esa lengua sonrosada que lamió sus labios en busca de humedecerlos… sus ojos chocolates… ese vestido que había usado hoy que dejaba ver perfectamente todas sus hermosas curvas…

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos _indebidos_ de mi mente, ya que estaban logrando que cierta parte masculina de mi cuerpo lograra despertarse. Cambié el agua a fría y terminé de ducharme con agua helada.

Al salir del baño me sobresalté al ver a Sue sentada en mi cama.

—Quiero que me digas que te sucede —exigió, si esa es la palabra correcta.

—No me pasa nada, Sue —dije aunque sabía que me conocía perfectamente, para mi desgracia.

—A otro perro con ese hueso, Edward —ahí esta ¿Vieron? Es muy difícil de ocultarle algo.

—No sé exactamente a que te refieres —traté de desviar un poco el tema.

—¿Por qué saliste con esa cara de la habitación de Bella? ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? —preguntó.

_Ojalá…_

—No sucede nada con ella, salí con esa cara porque Thomas me llamo papá —dije solo una parte de la verdad.

Sue se tapó la boca y creo que sus ojos estaban brillosos.

—¿Eso hizo?

—Sí, pero estaba dormido — justifiqué.

—Ese niño te quiere mucho Edward y se nota que tu también a él.

—Es extraño Sue, solo lo conozco hace poco tiempo y lo vi pocas veces, pero ya lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo —confesé sentándome al lado de ella.

—Los niños presienten eso. ¿Dónde está su padre? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, y me gustaría saberlo. No entiendo como no pudo haber estado con el maravilloso hijo que tiene en el día de su cumpleaños —bufé, molesto.

—Quizás tenía que trabajar, o… pueden ser muchas cosas Edward —dijo Sue no muy convencida.

—Sea lo que sea, si yo tuviera esa familia jamás los abandonaría —añadí decidido.

—Estoy tan feliz que mi Edward haya vuelto —sus brazos me envolvieron—. Tengo que agradecerles infinitamente a esa muchacha y a su hijo por devolverme al Edward de siempre.

—¿Por qué crees que fueron ellos? —quise saber, enarcando una ceja.

—Veo como los miras, a mi no me engañas, quieres a Thomas como si fuera tu hijo pero miras a Bella deseando estar con ella y ganarte ese lugar que quieres, mi niño. Bella es más importante para ti de lo que tú quieres reconocer —me quedé de piedra, totalmente confundido—. Tus padres te enviaron un ángel, no lo desaproveches —concluyó dándome un beso en la frente dejándome en mi habitación.

Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo. ¿Sue tendría razón?

Era consciente que Thomas ya tenía una parte de mi ganada. Pero ¿Bella también? Me parecía una mujer muy bonita, porque lo era tanto física como interiormente. Pero este tiempo que logré conocerla un poco mejor y pasar más tiempo junto a ella, me hacía sentir cómodo y feliz, como no lo estuve en mucho tiempo.

Haberla conocido estaba comenzando a cambiar mi vida. Gracias a ella me di cuenta que la familia tiene que estar primero sobre todas las cosas; porque tu familia jamás te abandona y yo había empezado a recuperar la mía.

Por otro lado, también ayudo a descubrir mis instintos paternales junto a Thomas, jamás un niño me había caído en gracia hasta que llegó él. Ambos sacaron a flote mi instinto protector. Como había dicho antes, no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño.

Mis recuerdos llegaron al momento en que vi por primera vez a Bella. Si bien el momento fue caótico, ya que estuve sin secretaria durante más de una semana y todo el trabajo lo tenía que hacer yo. Ella fue mi salvación, quien antes de contratarla ya me estaba ayudando.

_**Flashback **_

_Irritado, molesto, malhumorado, esos adjetivos describían perfectamente mi estado. Tenía ganas de agarrar a todo el personal y empezar a tirarlos uno por uno desde la terraza de edificio. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera secretaria y un montón de trabajado atrasado por ese motivo?_

_Hoy había echado a tres mujeres _—_si es que se las podía llamar así_—,_ quienes seguramente habían comprado en una casa de lencería su vestimenta y se presentaron aquí. Ya no estaba para jueguitos, necesitaba a una secretaria de verdad y que solo se limite a su trabajo y no a ser una oportunista. _

_Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron ver a una muchacha vestida como si tuviera cuarenta años. Llevaba unos jeans holgados con una camisa cerrada hasta el cuello. Nada que ver a las ropas que acostumbraba ver en mujeres de mí alrededor. Pero su rostro era tan angelical y esos enormes y expresivos ojos chocolates que hacía que veas mas allá de ella._

_Llegó a mí con pasos lentos y se notaba que estaba nerviosa._

—_Disculpe, me enviaron desde la planta baja en busca del Señor Edward Cullen, vengo por el anuncio para el puesto de secretaria, ¿Sabe usted donde está? _—_explicó con una hermosa voz amable y con un tono profesional, el cual no había escuchado en ninguna persona que haya venido antes en busca del empleo. _

—_¿Tienes experiencia? _—_ pregunté con mi característica voz dura, ella frunció el ceño._

—_No, en realidad hice el curso hace unos años atrás pero nunca ejercí la profesión _—r_espondió con un adorable rubor en las mejillas._

_Vaya que es distinta a las demás, ¿hace cuanto tiempo no era partícipe del rubor de una mujer?_

—_¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Isabella Swan _—contestó_ automáticamente._

—_¿Edad?_

—_Veintidós__ años _—volvió a responder_. Era muy joven, aunque bueno técnicamente yo tenía solamente cinco años más que ella. _

_En ese momento comenzaron a sonar los dos teléfonos de línea a la vez, como si me lo hicieran a propósito. Descolgué uno primero y luego el otro, pero no podía atender los dos juntos, la muchacha cogió uno y atendió con una voz y una actitud muy profesional. Cuando colgó había anotado perfectamente los recados con una muy linda letra y clara._

—_Puedes quedarte con el empleo _—_dije cuando me convencí que ella era la indicada._

—_Pero… ¿No voy a tener la reunión con el señor Cullen? _—p_reguntó confusa._

—_Yo soy Edward Cullen _—_levanté una ceja y ella me miró asombrada_—. _¿Qué sucede? ¿Esperabas que sea un viejo panzón y gruñón? _—p_regunté de mala manera._

—¡_Oh, no disculpe!, solo que me sorprendí. Es todo _—_su rostro se vio cubierto por __un delicado rubor en sus mejillas _—. _¿De verdad me da el empleo? _—p_reguntó._

—_Sí, pero quiero aclararte algo, yo doy las órdenes y tú las cumples. Odio la impuntualidad y necesito que seas eficiente, luego arreglamos el sueldo y demás. _—_Enumeré__ las cláusulas. _

—_Por supuesto, señor Cullen _—_respondió_—._ ¿Cuándo comienzo?_

_Al formular la pregunta, el teléfono comenzó a sonar._

—_Ese es tu escritorio. Atiende el teléfono que ya comenzaste a trabajar _—o_rdené entrando a mi oficina suspirando de alivio porque fin ya tenía secretaria. _

_**Fin flashback **_

Había sido muy brusco en ese entonces, pero así trataba a las personas. Ahora que reflexionaba sobre el tema la traté de esa manera por dos años y ella nunca se había quejado de mí.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama y me dormí pensando en esos profundos ojos chocolates.

…

Sábado y último día de la semana que tenía que ir trabajar. No es que no me gustara ir a la empresa, solo que llegaba agotadísimo a esta instancia, además que ayer no había podido dormir lo suficiente.

—Buenos días —saludé a Sue ingresando a la cocina.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —correspondió el saludo.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Estás de muy buen humor hoy —dijo elevando sus cejas, rodé los ojos con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Terminé de desayunar, ordené mis cosas y me fui hasta la oficina. Cuando llegué los guardias de seguridad me saludaron como todos los días, y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, en respuesta a su saludo. Al llegar al piso de mi oficina escuché que una voz me nombraba.

—Se ve que a Edward se le pasó decirte que empecé a trabajar aquí. —Escuché la voz de mi tío dirigiéndose a Bella.

—¿Qué yo qué? —pregunté juntándome con ellos.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo Carlisle, solo rodé ojos ante su ironía—. Me temo que olvidaste decirle a tu secretaria que empecé a trabajar aquí.

—Se me pasó, lo siento —me disculpé sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bella, él es mi tío Carlisle Cullen, desde ayer empezó a ser el vicepresidente de la corporación. Traté de explicarle más o menos como iba todo, pero necesito que termines de hacer eso. Mientras serás su secretaria también hasta que pueda localizar a una, necesito que te ocupes de ello también. ¿Podrás con todo? —concluí suavizando la voz sintiéndome culpable por todo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Claro —respondió algo nerviosa.

Vi que mi tío nos miraba fijamente a los dos, como si estuviera analizando como trataba a Bella, le di una miraba reprobatoria y mi tío solo me sonrió. Fui hasta mi despacho y comencé a revisar los documentos.

Siempre era lo mismo, fijarse los balances, los gastos administrativos, como se manejaba cada hotel y si había que hacer algún tipo de mantenimiento en los que ya estaban habitados.

En estas últimas semanas, había estado metido en el nuevo proyecto, hacer un hotel en uno de los pueblos del estado de Washington, si bien era uno muy pequeño y no tenia tantos habitantes era un lugar turístico y no había hoteles en la zona, por eso íbamos a construir uno allí.

Revisé mi agenda y los compromisos que tenía que hacer hoy. No iba a dejar que Bella hiciera todo. Sentí unos golpes en la puerta e indiqué que fuera quien fuese ingresara.

—Buenos días —dijo un hombre rubio entrando a la oficina—. Lamento entrar sin anunciarme, pero no había nadie en la mesa de entrada.

—No importa, siéntese —indiqué—. Soy Edward Cullen —extendí mi mano.

—Jasper Whitlock —respondió estrechando nuestras manos.

—Habíamos fijado una reunión con Aro Volturi, ¿es usted el ingeniero que estima tanto Aro? —dije fijándome mi agenda.

—Es correcto. —Contestó educadamente.

Jasper, era de los ingenieros que íbamos a contratar para llevar a cabo la construcción del nuevo hotel en Forks, fue recomendado por el mismo Aro Volturi, así que lo más seguro sería que fuese bueno en su trabajo. Había dado con él, ya que era de la zona y la conocía perfectamente.

El ingeniero desenroscó los planos arriba de mi escritorio y comenzó a explicarme como se iba a llevar a cabo la construcción. Habíamos comprado numerosas hectáreas en el pueblo, solo tendría que ir a supervisar como se iban a desarrollar la obra.

—Me parece perfecto —dije una vez que terminó de explicarme—. ¿Cuándo cree que tendría que ir hasta allí?

—Yo creo que la semana que viene, vamos a estar unos tres días —respondió.

Traté de fijarme mi agenda y poder ver qué día estaba libre para poder realizar este trabajo, pero sin la ayuda de Bella me sentía un inútil.

—Espere que llamo a mi secretaria —avisé y él asintió—. Isabella ven para aquí, por favor —dije por el intercomunicador.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y la puerta de mi despacho estaba siendo golpeada.

—Señor Cullen —vociferó mi secretaria entrando a la oficina usando su tono profesional.

Jasper, al escuchar su voz se dio vuelta rápidamente y se quedó helado, no podía ver su expresión porque estaba de espaldas a mí; pero si pude ver la expresión de Bella, estaba con los ojos como platos y se la notaba que estaba tensa y nerviosa.

—¿Bella? —preguntó el ingeniero con voz sorprendida.

_¿Cómo la conocía?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras favoritas!<p>

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Solo tengo una palabra para decirles: **GRACIAS.** No puedo creer que ya esta historia haya pasado los cien reviews, estoy muy contenta y sorprendida. Sin ustedes, no seria lo mismo.

Gracias a absolutamente todas las que le dedican un tiempo a leer mi historia, y agregan a favoritos, alertas y dejan sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, les dejo un adelantito de lo que se viene:

.

_**—**Creciendo **—**contestó Bella, ¿Acaso hablaban de Thomas?_

_**—**Me gustaría poder reunirme con ambos…_

_**—**No lo veo conveniente ahora, Thomas es muy pequeño para atravesar esta situación de golpe, primero tengo que hablar con él y explicarle las cosas…_

_**—**¿Thomas? **—**preguntó, ¿encima ni siquiera sabía su nombre? ¿Pero qué clase de padre era éste?_

_._

Un abrazo fuertisimo para todas, las quiero mucho :)

**Alie ~**


	11. Ѽ Capítulo Diez

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 10**

**POV BELLA**

—¿Bella? —preguntó la voz de la persona que menos imaginé que volvería a ver.

Rápidamente se levantó de su silla y vino hacia mí y me envolvió en un abrazo. Luego de unos instantes se lo correspondí y comencé a llorar.

—Pensé que jamás volvería a verte —murmuró en mi oído.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo —respondí.

Estuvimos abrazados unos instantes, hasta que sentí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Miré en dirección a Edward y tenía el ceño fruncido con una mirada ¿Triste?; su mano apretaba fuertemente una lapicera.

Me separé de Jasper y traté de recomponer mi postura secándome las lágrimas que habían logrado caer.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen —me disculpé; él solo hizo un gesto con la mano con una línea tensa en los labios—. ¿Qué iba a decirme? —pregunté acercándome a su escritorio con Jasper detrás de mí.

—Necesito que te fijes en mi agenda cuando puedo realizar un viaje de tres días a Forks —respondió mi jefe seriamente. ¿Había dicho viajar a _Forks_?

—¿Forks? —pregunté en un murmullo.

—Si Isabella, a Forks —contestó un poco alterado por no sé qué razón.

—Claro ya mismo busco fecha —respondí, confusa por su trato.

—Puedes retirarte —ordenó con voz fría.

Le eché una última mirada y me fui de la oficina.

¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Hace solo un momento estaba todo bien y ahora ya no. Traté de despejar mi mente. ¿Desde cuándo me importaba como me trataba?

No podía creer que Jasper esté aquí, jamás me hubiera imaginado encontrármelo en Chicago y encima en mi lugar de trabajo. Estaba segurísima que iba a tener que hablar con él y remover todo el pasado aunque me asustara y doliera muchísimo.

Hasta ahora no había prestado atención en donde se encontraba el lugar del nuevo proyecto, estaba muy ocupada planificando la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thomas que no me había percatado que el lugar no era nada más ni nada menos que en Forks. El pueblo en donde nací, crié y, también, el lugar que me arrancó a las personas que más amaba de mi lado.

—_Ven y tráeme lo que le pedí_ —volvió a comunicarse conmigo mi jefe, aún con esa voz dura y distante.

Llevé la agenda junto a mí y golpeé la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, ingresé y ahí estaba todavía Jasper, quién me miraba como si todavía no creyera que estuviera frente a él.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Edward, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo.

—Sí, señor Cullen —comencé a hablar—. La semana que viene solo tiene compromisos de beneficencia y, aprovechando que ya hay un vicepresidente, podría hacerse cargo su tío —concluí.

—Perfecto… —no me miró—. Señor Whitlock cuente con mi presencia el martes de la próxima semana —añadió levantándose, Jasper copió sus actos.

—Contamos con su presencia señor Cullen —dijo el rubio estrechando su mano.

—Así será —dio por concluida la reunión.

—Bella —dijo Jasper antes de irse, mi atención se concentró en él—. Necesito hablar contigo —agregó mirándome, asentí pero no le pude responder ya que la voz de mi jefe no me dejó hacerlo.

—Los asuntos personales tendrán que esperar, está en horario de trabajo —interrumpió mi jefe con voz autoritaria, rodé los ojos.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—Entiendo, nos vemos luego —prosiguió Jasper y, tras echarme una última mirada, se marchó.

—¿Dejaste de hacer sociales? —preguntó Edward apretando tensamente los labios.

—No entiendo de qué hablas —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Sabes qué? —su voz se volvió fría—. No importa, no es asunto mío —suavizó su ceño y agregó—: Necesito que hablemos

—¿No lo hacemos ya? —contesté un poco molesta por su actitud.

—Pronto termina tu turno y no vamos a tener tiempo —murmuró más para sí mismo que para mí—. ¿Te molesta si te invito a cenar? —soltó con… ¿nerviosismo?, suavizó un poco la voz, dejándome perpleja con la propuesta.

—¿Cenar? —pregunté saliendo de mi aturdimiento pestañando más de la cuenta.

—Sí, y no te preocupes por Thomas, los invito a los dos —agregó con una sonrisa, suponiendo una respuesta positiva de mi parte—. Te paso a recoger a las ocho en tu departamento. ¿Está eso bien? —preguntó esperanzado.

—De acuerdo —contesté, una hermosa y brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios, inconscientemente lo imité.

—No te recluto más, seguro Tommy te espera —comentó, haciéndome entender que la hora de trabajo había acabado.

—Seguro, hasta luego —lo saludé.

—Hasta la noche, Bella —respondió con su aterciopelada voz.

Salí de su oficina realmente confundida, este hombre tenía problemas de bipolaridad, o algo por el estilo. Primero estaba de muy buen humor y luego… volvía a ser ese hombre de voz fría y distante que conocí cuando comencé a trabajar en la empresa, después sin más… vuelve a ser ese amigable Edward que apareció hace un poco más de un mes.

Suspiré.

¿Cenar con mi jefe? Eso sí que era nuevo, ni siquiera sé cómo se desarrolló la conversación para llegar a ese punto, sería la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que saldría a cenar con un hombre, claro que esto no contaba como una cita ni mucho menos, ya que iba a ser una reunión estrictamente profesional y además iba a estar Thomas presente.

—Lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo —dijo Jasper recostado en mi escritorio, jadeé asustada—. Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

—No, no te preocupes —resté importancia.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —preguntó—. Podemos ir al bar de la esquina si quieres… —Ofreció, pero la verdad es que: primero tenía que asimilar que estaba de vuelta en mi vida y, segundo, tenía que regresar a casa para estar junto a Tommy, ya que mi hermana y su marido tenían que irse a trabajar y, obviamente, no podían dejar a mi hijo solo.

—Hoy no va a poder ser —contesté.

—Entiendo… es todo muy rápido, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó, solo asentí—. Jamás hubiera pensado encontrarte en esta ciudad tan grande.

—Créeme que yo tampoco —contesté, sincera.

—Desapareciste —dijo, luego de unos minutos en silencio.

—Era lo que tu familia quería —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Lamento eso —su mirada se tornó triste—. No hablemos de eso, ahora. ¿Cómo está…? —preguntó dejando la frase inconclusa.

—Creciendo —contesté, era obvio que preguntaba por mi niño.

—Me gustaría poder reunirme con ambos…

—No lo veo conveniente ahora, Jasper. Thomas es muy pequeño para atravesar esta situación de golpe, primero tengo que hablar con él y explicarle las cosas…

—¿Thomas? —Preguntó—. Finalmente utilizaste el nombre que habían acordado —agregó con los ojos aguados.

—Tengo que irme… —me excusé al sentir que mis ojos picaban.

—Toma —dijo entregándome una tarjeta—. Llámame cuando sientas que estas prepara para hablar, solo espero que sea pronto —asentí y tomé la tarjeta en mis manos, agarré mi bolso y me encaminé hacia mi departamento.

…

Estaba en el baño terminando de cambiarme con una de las prendas que mi _querida_ hermana me había obligado a ponerme antes que se fuera y supiera que tenía una reunión con mi jefe. Thomas ya estaba cambiado y se notaba que estaba emocionado por ir a comer afuera. Lastimosamente, no hacíamos muchas salidas de ese tipo, al único _restaurant_ que íbamos era al de Rosalie y Emmett. El dinero no me sobraba y tampoco disponía de tanto tiempo para salir a pasear mucho con él.

No había mencionado palabra alguna a Rosalie por la reaparición de Jasper, se lo iba a contar pero no por ahora. Alguna noticia fuerte podía hacerla poner nerviosa y no era conveniente en su estado.

—Apúrate mamita, ya son las mil _cuadenta _de la noche —dijo mi pequeño tratando de leer la hora en el reloj.

—Ya estoy lista cielo, pero ese horario no existe —palmeé su cabeza y acomodé el cuello de su camisa.

—No _impodta_ —encogió sus hombros y se fue corriendo hacia la sala.

Fui detrás de él y me serví un vaso de agua, ni mi hermana ni Emmett estaban en casa. Hoy, como era sábado, había mucho movimiento en el restaurant y por ello tenían que quedarse hasta tarde.

Hoy era el día que más se empeñaba en sacar a relucir mi doloroso pasado.

Primero, aparece un hombre que tenía mucho valor en mi vida y que estaba dispuesto a hablar de los días más difíciles que tuve que pasar. Segundo, había vuelto a escuchar la palabra Forks, un lugar muy especial para mí, pero también muy tormentoso para mi vida.

Cuando dieron las ocho en punto el timbre resonó en todo el departamento, me sorprendió la puntualidad pero también que no haya llamado por el intercomunicador y esperarnos abajo.

Fui hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí, ahí estaba Edward más atractivo que de costumbre. Venía vestido con una camisa negra que dejaba ver su trabajado cuerpo y un pantalón claro que le calzaba perfecto. En su rostro descansaba su pícara sonrisa y su cabello con ese toque rebelde tan característico en él.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, al percatarme que me había quedado mirándolo más de la cuenta.

—Bella —saludó acariciando cada letra de mi nombre. ¿Por dios que me pasaba?

—¡_Eward! _—Exclamó Tommy trepándose a sus brazos, logrando que salga de mi aturdimiento.

—Hola Tommy —respondió el saludo dándole un beso en su frente—. ¿Están listos? —preguntó.

—Si claro, voy por mis cosas —avisé y me hice a un lado de la puerta—. Adelante, Edward.

De tres grandes zancadas desaparecí a mi habitación. Cuando me dirigí nuevamente hacia la sala, donde me esperaban Edward y Tommy, vi una de las escenas más lindas:

Thomas le mostraba las fotos que habíamos sacado en su cumpleaños sentado en el regazo de Edward. Era raro ver a Tommy tan familiarizado con alguien que no conocía hace mucho tiempo, pero me contentaba que se abriera a las demás personas.

Edward se giró y me quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

—Lamento interrumpir —sonreí—. Cuando gusten, vamos. —Agregué.

Rápidamente se levantaron del sofá y salimos del departamento, una vez que apagué las luces y me aseguré que estaba todo bien cerrado; nos subimos al ascensor y fuimos hacia el lujoso auto de Edward. No pasé desapercibido la mirada incrédula que nos mando Félix, el guardia de seguridad.

Mi jefe abrió las puertas muy caballerosamente y colocó a Tommy en una sillita para bebes.

—¿Tienes una butaca para niños? —pregunté, confusa.

—La compré para Tommy —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se estaba tomando muchísimas molestias por nosotros, y eso me sorprendía.

Una vez que terminó de acomodar a mi hijo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí, luego bordeó el auto y se subió, puso arranque al motor y nos fuimos rumbo a nuestra cena de hoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

¿Edward Cullen, celoso? ¡Puff!, por supuesto que _Sí._

Estaba pensando muy seriamente en cambiar de ingeniero, pero claro que ya no era posible, habíamos firmado un contrato y la negociación estaba hecha.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Quedé paralizado y muy confundido cuando _ese_ ingeniero reconoció a Bella, no sabía de dónde, pero se notaba que eran muy cercanos. Sentía un nudo en el estómago al imaginar que podría ser el padre de Thomas, me daba terror pensar en que quisiera apartarlo de mi lado.

Había tomado una actitud distante y fría con Bella, pero no era por enojo hacia ella sino hacia mí mismo, por ponerme celoso de ella. Jamás en la vida había sentido celos por alguna mujer, ni siquiera por mi madre o Sue, pero hoy… Bella me había demostrado lo feo que era sentirlo y aún más sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada para combatirlos.

Luego de ver como Bella se iba de mi oficina—tras haber aceptado salir a cenar conmigo—, suspiré feliz. Esto sí era nuevo, la última cita que había tenido fue en el último año de la preparatoria, pero cuando invité a Bella las palabras salieron de mi boca inconscientemente y me alegraba por ello. Me acerqué hacia la puerta para hablar con mi tío y preguntarle cómo se estaba adecuando a la empresa, cuando la inconfundible voz de Bella hizo que me quedara pegado a la puerta para poder escuchar su conversación.

Si lo sé, soy un chismoso.

—_Hoy no va a poder ser_ —contestó, tajante.

—_Entiendo… es todo muy rápido, ¿Verdad?_ —Preguntó la voz del ingeniero ese—. _Jamás hubiese pensado encontrarte en esta ciudad tan grande._

Rodé los ojos.

—_Créeme que yo tampoco_ —contestó mi secretaría.

—_Desapareciste_ —preguntó… ¿Jasper?, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de su nombre, tampoco es que me importara recordarlo.

—_Era lo que tu familia quería_ —respondió. ¿Qué le había hecho?

—_Lamento eso_ —suspiró—. N_o hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Cómo esta…?_ —preguntó, dejando la frase inconclusa.

—_Creciendo _—contestó Bella. ¿Acaso hablaban de Thomas?

—_Me gustaría poder reunirme con ambos…_

—_No lo veo conveniente ahora, Thomas es muy pequeño para atravesar esta situación de golpe, primero tengo que hablar con él y explicarle las cosas…_

—_¿Thomas?_ —Preguntó. ¿Encima ni siquiera sabía su nombre? ¿Pero qué clase de padre era éste?

—_Tengo que irme…_ —se excusó Bella, sentía que su voz se le quebraría en cualquier momento.

—_Toma_ _llámame cuando sientas que estas prepara para hablar, solo espero que sea pronto _—dijo el malnacido.

Cuando salí del despacho vi como el cuerpo de Jasper desaparecía en el ascensor. Mi cabeza se preguntaba una y otra vez quién era este tipo y qué le había hecho a Bella.

¿Y si era el padre ausente de Thomas y había venido para atormentar su vida? Si eso era así, iba a estar para apoyar a Bella, aunque me entristecía el saber que ella no era nada mío y tenía miedo de quedar como un metiche por meterme en su vida privada.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? —preguntó mi tío, viniendo hacia mi lado.

—Por nada —dije—. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

—Excelente, la verdad es que tienes una secretaria muy eficiente —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Me saqué la lotería con ella —contesté sin pensar.

Juntamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al aparcamiento hacia nuestros respectivos coches y así poder regresar a nuestras casas. Antes de llegar a casa, pasé por una tienda y compré una sillita para el auto para que la usara Thomas, esta noche lo necesitaríamos.

Cuando llegué a la mansión, Sue estaba en la sala terminando de arreglar la biblioteca, al verme llegar me saludó efusivamente.

—¿Qué te apetece cenar? —preguntó.

—Uhm… Sue hoy… no voy a cenar en casa —constesté rascándome la nuca.

—¿Y dónde se supone que vas? —Preguntó, poniendo sus brazos como jarras.

—Invité a cenar a Bella —dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sue abrió grande los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, en sus ojos vi ¿Esperanza?

—¿Necesitan que cuide a Thomas? —Preguntó feliz.

—¿Eh? —pregunté confundido—. ¡Oh no!, iremos los tres juntos.

—¿Te dije que me encanta esa muchacha? —sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

—Si Sue, lo dijiste. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. No pienses que es una cita, solo necesitamos hablar de negocios.

—¿Recuerdas como se conocieron tus padres? —Preguntó y la muy cobarde se fue hacia la cocina.

Por supuesto que sabía como se habían conocido mis padres.

Antes, la empresa no estaba tan categorizada como lo estaba ahora; fue mi padre el que logró que sea lo que es hoy, cuando apenas comenzó lo hizo de bien abajo.

Al principio habían trabajado en conjunto con Carlisle, pero luego, al casarse mi tío con Esme tuvo que irse a vivir a Irlanda junto a mi tía por asuntos laborales, ahí entro mi madre en la historia. Había empezado como su secretaria y, según como me había contado mi padre, al verla por primera vez se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y fue así como trató de conquistarla, hasta que mi madre dio su brazo a torcer y se hicieron novios, luego se casaron y se enteraron que venía yo en camino.

Sabía la jugarreta que estaba haciendo Sue, ella pensaba que a mí me iba suceder lo mismo con Bella, pero estaba muy lejos de repetir esa historia. Aunque quizás no fuera tan imposible, _¿Pero qué cosas piensas? _Me reprendí.

Cuando me di cuenta eran más de las seis de la tarde. Me bañé, me cambié y ya estaba listo para la cena.

—¡Pero qué hermoso! —Exclamó Sue halagándome.

—Nos vemos luego —dejé un beso en la frente y me marché hasta el coche.

—¡Diviértanse! —creí haber escuchado.

Cuando llegué al departamento de Bella, faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Así que fui hasta la puerta decidido a llamarlos por el intercomunicador, pero al ver que el guardia no estaba y dejó la puerta abierta, me decidí y entré al edificio.

Esperé cinco minutos delante de su puerta y cuando se hicieron las ocho en punto toqué el timbre. Tras pasar pocos segundos, la vi.

La palabra hermosa le quedaba chica, muy pequeña. Vestía una hermosa blusa que se pegaba a su figura y acentuaba sus pechos, debajo tenía un pantalón apretado que le marcaban sus piernas. Su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y su rostro tan natural como me gustaba a mí.

—Bella —la saludé con una voz demasiado ¿sensual?

—¡Eward! —saludó un eufórico Tommy tirándose en mis brazos.

Cuando Bella salió de su aturdimiento por vaya-uno-a-saber-por-qué, fue a recoger sus pertenencias y Thomas me arrastró —literalmente— hacia la sala, donde comenzó a mostrarme las fotos que le habían sacado en su cumpleaños. Estaban todas preciosas, y se le notaba que estuvo muy feliz ese día. Pero una de ellas llamó toda mi atención, salíamos Bella, Thomas y yo como una familia, una verdadera familia. Ni me había dado cuenta que nos tomaron esa foto, yo tenía a Tommy en brazos y Bella le bañaba la naricita con crema del pastel, me anoté mentalmente que iba a pedirle una copia de esta fotografía a Bella.

Una vez que Bella salió del cuarto, nos fuimos hacia mi coche. Lo senté a Tommy en su butaca tras la sorpresa de Bella, pero no era una molestia la que tomaba, sino era por la propia seguridad de todos. Subimos al coche y conduje a uno de mis restaurant preferidos que hace tiempo no iba.

Cuando llegamos, le di las llaves al _valet_ _parking_ y nos adentramos en el lugar. Si alguien nos viera de seguro pensaría que éramos una hermosa familia que se iba a cenar de noche: íbamos caminando con Thomas en el medio agarrándonos una mano a cada uno.

—Reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen —le dije a la recepcionista que me miraba a través de sus pestañas.

Me repugnaban las mujeres así, ¿No se podían tener un poco de respeto por ellas mismas?

—Claro por aquí —contestó con voz nasal encorvándose de una manera totalmente extraña e incómoda para que se acentúe sus senos y su trasero. Solo rodé los ojos y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella sacaba unas risitas.

Nos acercó a una mesa apartada de las demás, y no ubicamos cada uno en su sitio. Vino el mesero y no pasé desapercibido la mirada que le mandó a Bella, ¿Es que no había gente que solo hiciera su trabajo? Nos dejó los menús y, tras una mirada seria por mi parte, nos dejó a solas.

Bella me miraba burlona, enarqué una ceja.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —pregunté.

—¿Te vas a pelear con todo el personal de este lugar? —respondió bromista, estallamos en carcajadas.

—Escojan lo que gusten —les dije. Bella agarro el menú y empezó a observar. Vi a Thomas que intentaba hacer lo mismo que nosotros y "leía" para adentro lo que supuestamente decía la carta—. ¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir Tommy? —le pregunté gracioso.

—Si, _quiedo_ uno de éstos y éstos —señaló la lista de bebidas alcohólicas.

—Si te llego a dar eso voy preso —dije burlón—. ¿Qué vas a pedir, Bella? —pregunté observando cómo miraba la lista de precios y se asombraba por su valor.

—Es carísimo este lugar, Edward —dijo, dejando la carta en la mesa.

—El dinero no importa, Bella —hice saber—. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no salgo para estos lugares, déjame devolverte lo que hiciste por mí una vez —pedí agarrando una de sus manos por arriba de la mesa.

Vi como su rostro se sonrojaba y se debatía algo en su interior.

—Disculpen la intromisión —nos interrumpió la voz del pesado del mesero—. Soy Eric y los atenderé esta noche. ¿Decidieron que van a pedir? —preguntó, mirando solo a Bella.

—Bella… —dije mirándola intensamente.

—¡Oh claro!, ravioles para mí y para Tommy —respondió mirándome solo a mí, sonreí ante el gesto.

—Que sean tres platos de ravioles, una _coca-cola_ y el mejor vino de la casa —ordené con voz dura al _muchachito_ ese, se fue cabizbajo a realizar su trabajo.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras comíamos nuestra apetitosa cena, Thomas no paraba de hablar de su fiesta de cumpleaños y nos contaba todos los regalitos que había tenido. Cuando llego la hora del postre, me di cuenta que no había dicho nada a Bella acerca de mis planes. Me había entretenido tanto que no me percaté de la hora.

—Uhm… Bella —llamé su atención—. Hoy en la oficina te iba a decir algo…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó limpiándose la comisura de sus labios. Fue un gesto muy sexy, debo decirles.

—Tenemos el proyecto nuevo en Forks… —comencé, asintió—. Necesito que le encuentres una secretaria a mi tío de inmediato, porque voy a necesitar que viajes conmigo esos tres días y él se quedará a cargo de la empresa en mi ausencia. —Concluí. Bella me miró con los ojos como platos y se notaba que estaba tensa.

—¿Viajar a Forks? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Claro, como eres mi secretaria me parece correcto que viajes junto a mi —respondí—. No te preocupes que Thomas, el viajará con nosotros. Supongo que no tienes problemas, ¿verdad? —pregunté temeroso.

—Supongo que no —respondió dudosa—. ¿El viaje es el martes?

—Sí, por lo tanto voy a necesitar que saques los boletos de avión y rentes un auto que nos espere en Seattle, es el aeropuerto más cercano y tenemos tres horas en auto. Busca una casa para rentar, no hay hoteles por lo tengo sabido y…

—Yo soy de Forks —interrumpió, la miré confundido—. Si no te molesta, podemos quedarnos en la casa de mis padres, no hace falta alquilar nada, es bastante amplia y tiene varios dormitorios.

—No sabía que eras de allí —comenté.

—Por lo visto nunca leíste mi legajo —dijo con una sonrisa. Tenía toda la razón, desde que la vi entrar no me importó nada más que se quedara a trabajar en la empresa como mi secretaria.

—Quizás se me haya pasado —señalé y sentí un toquecito en mi mano, me di vuelta y vi la cara de Tommy con una divertida mueca

—¿Yo voy a _id_? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Te gustaría ir? —devolví la pregunta y asintió instantáneamente—. Entonces por supuesto que irás —aseguré, comenzó a dar brinquitos en su silla—. ¿A tus padres no les molestará que nos quedemos en su casa?

—No —respondió Bella, su mirada se tornó triste—. Prepárate ropa de abrigo porque vamos a ir al lluvioso y frío Forks —trató de ocultar su tristeza en una cálida sonrisa.

—Ropa de abrigo, apuntada. —Contesté sacándole una sonrisa—. Arreglaremos todos los detalles el lunes en la empresa. —Asintió.

—Tengo sueñito, mami —comentó Tommy refregándose el ojito.

Bella lo sacó de su sillita y lo sentó en su regazo, Thomas recostó su cabecita en su brazo y cerró sus ojitos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —propuse, llamando al mesero para pedirle la cuenta.

Pagué la cena y nos levantamos, alcé a un dormido Thomas en mis brazos para que Bella no tuviera que cargarlo hasta el auto y nos dispusimos a salir del restaurant.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta numerosos flashes dispararon en nuestra dirección. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Creí haber escuchado cualquier cantidad de preguntas como: _¿Ya dejó la soltería? ¿Ella es su nueva pareja? ¿Escondió su familia?_ Y muchas blasfemias más, que no tenía sentido escuchar.

En un acto de inercia tomé a Bella de la cintura con mi brazo libre y fuimos prácticamente corriendo al auto; por suerte el _valet_ _parking_ estaba esperándome con las llaves en su mano y las puertas abiertas. Dejé que Bella se subiera primero, le pasé a Thomas una vez que ella se sentó, me subí al lado del conductor, arranqué el auto y nos fuimos rápidamente dejando a esos paparazzi detrás.

Detuve el auto en un semáforo y me orillé para estacionarlo, estaba muy molesto para manejar y necesitaba tranquilizarme.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? —pregunté apoyando la cabeza en el volante del auto. Sentí una mano que me acariciaba la espalda y trataba de calmarme.

—Supongo que salir en la revista _Forbes_ trae sus consecuencias —respondió Bella sin parar de acariciarme la espalda.

Había escuchado que salí en esa revista como uno de los empresarios solteros más codiciado. Pero no le había dado importancia, esa revista tendría mi demanda mañana mismo, odiaba que husmeen en mi vida privada. Di vuelta mi cabeza —aún recostada sobre el volante— y miré a Bella quien me miraba dulcemente.

—Lo lamento —dije, ella solo negó con su cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, no te preocupes —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por suerte él no se entero —dije señalando a Tommy, estaba profundamente dormido.

Arranqué el auto nuevamente y me detuve en el estacionamiento del departamento de Bella, bajamos y la acompañé a su piso nuevamente para acostar a Thomas en su cama. Le dejé un beso en la frente y volvimos a bajar hasta la entrada del edificio.

—Gracias por todo Edward, de verdad la pasamos muy bien —me despidió Bella con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sin pensar mis actos llevé una mano hacia una de sus mejillas y la acaricié con mi pulgar, ella cerró los ojos al sentir mi tacto.

—Yo también la pasé muy bien —aseguré—. Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos el lunes —comencé a despedirme bajando mi cabeza para dejar un beso en su mejilla asegurándome que fuera muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios—. Hasta pronto, Bella.

—Hasta pronto, Edward —respondió en un murmullo. Como me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Le di una última mirada y me fui al auto.

Manejé con cuidado hasta las calles de la mansión disfrutando del aroma impregnado de Bella en el interior del auto. Hoy, había pasado una hermosa noche, ni siquiera esos horribles paparazzi iban a poder arruinarla. Con Bella y Thomas el tiempo se me pasaba volando, disfrutaba muchísimo su compañía, y ahora entendía el porqué.

Desde que comencé a tratar a Bella con más detenimiento, me di cuenta que ella era todo lo contrario a las mujeres que estaba acostumbrado a tratar y, poco a poco fue metiéndose en mis pensamientos y quizás solo faltaba muy poco para que se metiera en mi corazón.

Con su ayuda, aprendí que nunca hay que dejar a la familia de lado, porque la familia es lo último que se pierde. Estaba muy agradecido porque me abrió los ojos y me hizo entender cuan equivocado estaba con respecto a mi familia y, de a poco, iba entiendo las palabras de mi madre antes de fallecer. Ella me había dicho que espere a la mujer correcta que me entienda y me haga ser mejor persona, creo que esa mujer ya había llegado y haría hasta lo imposible para tenerla a mi lado y no dejarla ir mas.

_Porque hoy me di cuenta que Isabella Swan me gustaba y mucho. _

Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí por mi descubrimiento, pero ya no podía negarlo. Solo esperaba poder conquistarla y que ella sintiera lo mismo por mí.

Al llegar a la puerta de afuera de mi hogar, había millones de personas fuera con sus cámaras. ¿Es que no pueden respetar la vida de la gente? Además, yo no era un actor, ni un cantante, siquiera alguien famoso. Cuando acerqué el auto pulsé el botón del portón eléctrico y entré velozmente dentro de mi hogar.

Subí enojado hacia mi habitación y me tiré a la cama, sin molestarme en ponerme alguna ropa para dormir, solo esperaba que estas personas no estuvieran para el día siguiente y dejaran mi vida privada en paz.

En algún momento me habré quedado dormido pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de mi castaña favorita. El _ángel, mi ángel_ que me habían enviado mis padres y que yo me esforzaría para que se quedara junto a mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras favoritas!<p>

Acá estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? Ya Edward cayo en el amor, aunque por ahora solo se dio cuenta que le gusta, pero algo es algo :)

Hubieron muchísimas suposiciones de quien podría llegar a ser Jasper, algunas adivinaron. En unos pocos capítulos se va a conocer quien realmente es ;)

Gracias a todas las visitas, alertas, favoritos y a los reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, y sobre todo por leer y dedicarle un tiempito a esta historia :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, que por cierto aquí va el adelanto:

.

_ —Te voy a decir una sola cosa imitación trucha de Barbie. Yo jamás usaría a mi hijo para conquistar a alguien y que sea la última vez que lo nombras. Si Edward no te da la atención que tú buscas, no es mi problema. Si no tienes nada más para decir, vete por donde entraste —le dije con voz firme._

_—Como que me llamo Tanya Denali, esto no va a quedar así. Eddie será mío —dijo y se fue echando humo. Sentí los ruidos de unos aplausos detrás de mí y me puse de todos los colores al ver de quien provenían._

.

Un abrazo gigante para todas, las quiero mucho :D

**Alie~**


	12. Ѽ Capítulo Once

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 11**

**POV BELLA**

Me había levantado con un sentimiento extraño; en solo dos días iba a estar viajando a mi pueblito natal y seguramente a sacar mi pasado en consecuencia a este viaje. Pero lo veía bien, creo que ya era hora de enfrentarme a mis fantasmas y no vivir huyendo de los recuerdos tristes.

Al principio me había sorprendido que Edward me haya insistido en ir junto a él, antes cuando había tenido viajes de negocios jamás me había llevado con él, aunque claro en ese tiempo no había un vicepresidente que se hiciera cargo de la empresa cuando él estaba ausente. Igualmente, no fueron muchos sus viajes y si se ausentaba solo era por una tarde o la mañana completa, jamás se fue más de un mediodía.

También me había asombrado que haya incluido a Thomas, se notaba que lo quería mucho y a mí eso me ponía feliz, Tommy se mostraba alegre y cómodo con él, solo que tenía miedo que piense cosas que no lo son. Sabía que Thomas necesitaba una imagen paternal, y quizás era eso lo que veía en Edward, pero tendría que hacerle entender que Edward no era más que un amigo. Todavía no estaba preparada para ninguna relación y además, ¡vamos!… con la lista extensa que tiene mi jefe detrás de él, ¿Cómo se podría fijar en alguien tan simple y humilde como yo?

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo Rose con una sonrisa media extraña.

—Buen día, Rose —saludé un poco desconfiada.

—Tengo que contarte algo… —expresó y yo hice señas para que me contara mientras me servía café recién hecho—. Ayer le dije a Emmett y compramos un test de embarazo, salió positivo.

Sin esperar un segundo más me acerqué a ella y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te felicito Rose, pero deben ir al médico —señalé.

—Por supuesto, Bella —puso los ojos en blanco—. Mañana mismo tenemos la cita.

Me senté en la mesa junto a ella y comenzamos a desayunar, me contó como se había tomado la noticia Emmett. Imaginé a mi cuñado saltando por todas partes, dando brinquitos, era una imagen mental muy cómica.

—No sabía que eras famosa —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrándome la tapa de una revista donde estábamos Thomas, Edward y yo. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y me atraganté con el café escupiendo todo—. Tampoco sabía que eras la novia del codiciado Edward Cullen.

Le arranqué la revista de las manos y me fijé en la fotografía de la tapa. Esa foto la habían tomado ayer en la salida del restaurant, Edward tenía en brazos a mi pequeño dormido y me trataba de proteger de los flashes. En el título había escrito un _"El gran Edward Cullen cazado; ver páginas 11 a 13"._ Abrí las páginas indicadas donde estaba desarrolladla la noticia y comencé a leer los disparates que escribieron.

_«__Ayer por la noche, vimos a la nueva parejita muy empalagosa. Al parecer, uno de los empresarios solteros más sexys y codiciados ya tiene dueña, se preguntaran si es una modelo muy conocida o una actriz despampanante. Nada de aquello señores, la afortunada es su secretaria, nuestro enamorado no es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, el dueño de la gran Corporación Cullen. Según fuentes oficiales, se los vio muy acaramelados disfrutando de una deliciosa cena junto a un pequeño niño. ¿Será que habría ocultado su familia?__»_

Cerré la revista bruscamente llena de ira. No podía creer las estupideces que escribían, ¿Qué Edward y yo estábamos enamorados? ¿Qué había escondido una familia? ¡Pero por favor!, que máquinas de decir disparates.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Rosalie—. Te pusiste roja.

—¿Puedes creer todo lo que escribieron? ¡Qué manera de meterse en la vida privada de las personas! —Exclamé, enojada.

—Tranquilízate, sabes que estos se ganas la vida perjudicando a los demás. No me habías dicho que eras una estrella de Hollywood.

—No me molestes Rose, demasiado tengo con esto. —Dije señalando la revista.

—¿Pero por qué te invito a cenar? —su rostro se veía contrariado.

—Hablamos de los próximos proyectos… vamos a realizar un viaje de tres días —dije, mi hermana me miró confundida—. Iremos a Forks —agregué en un murmullo.

—¿Forks? ¿Volverás a Forks? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Si Rose, volveré y voy a llevar a Thomas junto a mi —dije segura.

—Haces bien hermana, es hora que enfrentes el pasado. —Contestó agarrándome la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Uhm… Rose hay algo más que tengo que decirte…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ayer en la empresa me reencontré con Jasper —solté.

Mi hermana se llevó las manos a su boca y creo que las cuencas de sus ojos crecieron un poco más.

—¿Qué quiere _ese_? —bramó entre dientes.

—Hablar —respondí.

—¿Hablar? ¿Luego de tres años? —sus ojos estaban furiosos—. Me parece que se tardó mucho —agregó, molesta.

—Sé que se tardó mucho, pero tiene derecho Rose…

—¿Derecho a qué? ¡Bella por Dios!, no trató de buscarte por mucho tiempo y ahora que te encuentra por casualidad ¿Se muestra preocupado por Thomas? No me jodas… —escupió enfadada—. Ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama, que por aquí ni se le ocurra asomar la nariz porque lo voy a moler a golpes —concluyó cabreada y se fue hacia su habitación refunfuñando.

Sabía que Rosalie estaba muy enfadada con Jasper, él antes había sido una persona muy confiable para mí, luego de haber pasado lo que pasó, se borró del mapa sin más, hasta ahora. No se había molestado en buscarme y saber algo de Thomas; ya sea si había nacido o como estaba creciendo.

El sonido del intercomunicador se escuchó en el departamento y me dirigí a atenderlo. Cuando distinguí la voz de Jacob bajé para abrirle la puerta.

—¡Jake! —lo saludé animadamente.

—Hola, Bella —respondió serio.

Subimos hasta el departamento y Jacob se sentó en los sillones de la sala. Se notaba que estaba molesto pero si no me contaba no sabía por qué razón.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No tan bien como tú —fue su respuesta tajante.

—¿Qué te sucede Jacob? —cuestioné confundida.

—No sabía que te gustaban los ricachones —soltó, lo mire ceñuda—. No me mires con esa cara, se que estas saliendo con tu jefe, vi la revista.

Alcé ambas cejas.

—No tengo nada que decirte. Si crees eso, no me interesa —respondí molesta por su actitud cruzándome de brazos.

—No te hagas la enojada, al final eres la misma que las demás, te vas detrás de la billetera…

—¡No voy a permitir que me digas eso! —exclamé, realmente enojada. ¿Quién se creía para decirme semejante cosa? —. Vete, Jacob. —Dije enojada levantándome del sofá.

—Claro, te dicen la verdad en la cara y no te gusta —respondió, riendo irónicamente—. ¿Las personas tienen que tener dinero para llamar tu atención? —Eso fue lo último que necesité para estampar mi mano en su mejilla.

—Gracias por demostrarme quien eres Jacob, creí que eras mi amigo y sabías cómo soy, pero me doy cuenta que me confundí. Vete no quiero verte más —me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

—Bella… yo… me preocupo por ti y ese hombre… —comenzó a decir, pero no dejé que terminara de hablar.

—Vete —repetí y dejó el departamento.

Todavía no creía esas cosas horribles que me dijo. Se suponía que era mi amigo y me conocía; sabe que jamás voy a fijarme en alguien por su posición económica, pero si era capaz de pensar esas cosas sobre mí, no se merecía que lo llamara amigo. Me di cuenta que se me derramó una lágrima de decepción, la verdad es que le había cogido bastante cariño a Jacob, pero con sus estupideces había conseguido que me enojara y mucho con él.

—¿Qué te sucede mamita? —preguntó mi pequeño yendo hacia mi lado.

—Nada cariño. ¿Quieres desayunar? —respondí y asintió.

Le preparé su desayuno y comencé a acomodar la cocina. Cuando estaba nerviosa se me daba por ordenar cuanta cosa se pase por el frente.

—¿Qué hacen tú y _Eward_ en la _devista,_ mami? —interrogó mi pequeño y casi me caigo, había olvidado esconderla.

—No lo sé hijo —respondí, era muy pequeño para entender estas cosas.

—Buenos días —saludó Emmett entrando a la cocina.

—Buen día tío Oso —saludpo mi pequeño. Los ojos de Emmet se dislocaron al ver la revista.

—Bella, ¿Tú y…?

—Fue una cena de negocios, pero ponen cualquier cosa —me justifiqué.

Por suerte esa fue la última conversación acerca de la revista. Me pasé el día ordenando y preparando parte de la ropa para llevar a Forks. Para visitar a mi pueblito tenías que estar preparado para todo y más aun con un pequeño de solo tres años.

Me había debatido todo el día en llamar a Jasper, sabía que tenía que hablar con él aunque Rosalie se enojara conmigo. El sonido de llamada de mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones.

—Hola Edward —saludé, leyendo su nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

—_Bella, ¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

—Bien, supongo…

—_Viste la revista, ¿No es así?_ —inquirió un poco triste.

—Si la vi —sin darme cuenta suspiré.

—_Lo siento, ya hice una demanda por las cosas que pusieron, si sabía que iba a pasar jamás los hubiera expuesto de esta manera…_

—Lo sé Edward, ya te dije que no es tu culpa.

—_Mañana pasare a buscarte, no quiero que te enfrentes a la prensa_ —dijo y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—No creo que lleguen hasta ese punto…

—_Créeme que por dinero hacen cualquier cosa._

—Pero tengo que llevar a Tommy al jardín de niños —fruncí el ceño.

—_¿Tan pequeño y va al jardín de niños?_ —Me pareció que murmuró para él mismo—. _Bien, primero lo llevamos y luego vamos a la oficina._

—Estas tomándote muchas molestias con nosotros…

—_¡Tonterías!_ _No soy molestias, me encanta estar con ustedes_ —reconoció.

—Gracias, nos vemos mañana —contesté, comenzando a despedirme.

—_Claro, a las nueve. Hasta luego_ —finalizó y colgué.

Ahí estaba otra vez el preocupado y atento Edward Cullen. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a cambiar de esta manera —al menos en el trato conmigo—, no me lo hubiera creído en absoluto. Pero así había pasado, y me agradaba que fuese así, al menos sabía que no tenía una roca como corazón.

…

—¿_Tonces_ hoy vamos en_ ato_? —preguntó mi cambiado y despabilado hijo para ser solo las casi nueve de la mañana.

—Sí, cariño —contesté.

Sonó el intercomunicador y Edward nos esperaba abajo. Nos despedimos de Rose, luego de desearle suerte con su cita al ginecólogo, y bajamos para encontrarnos con Edward.

—¿Va a _lloved_? —cuestionó con inocencia mi pequeño haciendo referencia a los flashes de las cámaras de afuera.

—Señorita Isabella —me llamó Félix y lo mire—. El señor Cullen los espera en la puerta trasera. —Señaló una puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Millones de gracias, Félix. —Agradecí yendo a nuestro escape con Tommy aúpa.

Escapamos por la puerta trasera —que hasta hoy desconocía su existencia—, y nos encontramos con Edward, rápidamente nos subimos a su coche.

—Hazme acordar que me comunique con el arquitecto que hizo el edificio, para agradecerle – dijo burlón Edward una vez que estuvimos resguardados en el interior de auto.

—Al menos te diviertes con esta situación —respondí mirando a Thomas que contaba los autos rojos que pasaban por el trayecto.

—Nos dejaran en paz —aseguró—. Puse a mis mejores abogados para que no interfirieran en nuestras vidas privadas —agregó con convicción.

—Espero que sea así —sonreí.

Dejamos a Thomas en el maternal y estuve hablando unos minutos con Ángela, la maestra de mi pequeño, para hacerle saber que Tommy iba a estar ausente por al menos tres días. Nos despedimos con un beso y entró a clases.

Regresamos al coche y rápidamente fuimos a la oficina. Me quise arrancar todo el cabello cuando vi que, afuera de la empresa, también había numerosos paparazzi. ¿Es que no tenían algo mejor para hacer?

Solo gracias a los guardias de seguridad pudimos pasar sin problemas.

—No sabía que trabajaba junto a los actores de Hollywood del momento —dijo Carlisle con humor.

—Tío, por favor demasiado ya tenemos —respondió mi jefe.

—Solo bromeaba, al parecer eres más famoso de lo que creía, Edward —volvió a decir y Edward rodó los ojos.

—¡A trabajar! —fueron sus palabras y se fue hacia su despacho, riéndose.

Estuve la mayor parte de la mañana entrevistando a nuevas secretarias para Carlisle, hasta que di con la indicada. Su nombre era Kachiri, parecía una muchacha responsable y eficiente. Carlisle, al parecer, estaba muy a gusto con ella, pues empezaría a trabajar mañana mismo.

Cuando terminé con esa parte de mi tarea, saqué los boletos para el avión. Saldríamos mañana a las diez de la mañana, para tratar de estar en Forks a la tarde del mismo día.

Unos ruidos de tacones resonaron en todo el piso. Cuando supe de quien se trataba puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Es que no se daba por vencida?

—Eres una perra —siseó entre dientes la oxigenada que tenía en frente.

—¿Desea una cita con el señor Cullen? —pregunté sin dar importancia a lo que dijo.

—No te hagas la mosquita muerta, ¿Piensas que haciendo que _Eddie_ sea tu niñera vas a lograr conquistarlo? O ¿Es que quieres dar lástima con tu hijo? —Preguntó con esa voz molesta. Cuando nombro a mi hijo sentí la furia en todo mi cuerpo.

—Te voy a decir una sola cosa, imitación trucha de _Barbie_: yo jamás usaría a mi hijo para conquistar a alguien y que sea la última vez que lo nombras. Si Edward no te da la atención que tú buscas, no es mi problema. Si no tienes nada más para decir, vete por donde entraste —respondí con voz firme, mirándola desafiante.

—Como que me llamo Tanya Denali, esto no va a quedar así, _Eddie_ será mío —dijo y se fue echando humo.

Sentí los ruidos de unos aplausos detrás de mí y me puse de todos los colores al ver de quien provenían.

—Eres una mujer muy valiente —me halagó Carlisle—. Esa aprovechadora necesitaba que alguien le cante las cuarenta —concluyó con una sonrisa y volvió a su oficina.

Me quedé en mi sitio y negué con una sonrisa en mis labios, cuando se metían con mi hijo, la leona que llevaba dentro salía hacia el exterior. Al faltar solo media hora para irme, agarré la tarjetita que tenía en mi cartera y llamé al número que figuraba en ella.

—¿_Ho__la?_ —atendió una voz conocida luego del tercer tono.

—Necesito que hablemos, soy Bella —pedí en tono serio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

¿Es que acaso ya no existía la palabra privacidad?

Mi cena de ayer con Bella y Tommy era el tema del día, y mi _querida_ prima Alice me puso al tanto de todo, claro que no faltaron las burlas por parte de ella y Sue, hasta mi tía Esme me gozaba.

—¡Vamos Edward!, ¿No me dirás que no te sientes Robert Pattinson con tantas cámaras detrás de ti? —preguntó mi prima burlándose de mí.

—No le veo el chiste, Alice —respondí, molesto.

—Bueno no te enojes, me parece muy bonita… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—Bella —revelé.

—Su nombre le hace justicia, es encantadora, me gustaría conocerla —expresó en tono soñador—. Tanto a ella como al pequeño que llevabas en tus brazos.

En esa revista se describía mi supuesto amorío con Bella y también nombraba a la supuesta familia que había escondido. ¿A quién se le ocurre que escondería una familia? La verdad que estaban todos locos. Llamé a mis abogados y puse una demanda a la bendita revista que había circulado esas mentiras a cerca de Bella y mías.

Hasta recibí la llamada de un enfadadísimo James, por mentirle y reírme en su cara que Bella no le daba ni la hora porque estaba conmigo. Para colmo, también había recibido el llamado de una ofendida Tanya por "_engañarla_". ¡Por dios vivíamos en un mundo de locos!

Solo esperaba que Bella no estuviera enfadada conmigo por haberla expuesto tanto a ella como a su hijo. Aunque me quedé más tranquilo cuando escuché su voz y ella misma expresó que no estaba enfadada y que esta situación no era culpa mía.

—Dime la verdad primito… —comenzó Alice con cara sospechosa—. Te gusta Bella ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —inquirí.

—No sé si recuerdas la película, pero esta foto me hace recordar a el rey león, tú te pareces a Simba por como la proteges tanto a ella como a su hijo… digo, por como los resguardas protegiéndolos con tu cuerpo y, por la cercanía que demuestras con el niño, supongo que no es la primera vez que lo ves, no cualquier mujer deja que un extraño lleve a su pequeño en brazos, así que ya debe haber mucha confianza entre ustedes o un gran cariño entre tú y el niño. Además, tomarte la molestia de llevar asuntos del empleo a tu restaurant favorito, que por cierto no vas hace mucho tiempo, es para sospechar… asimismo, que tengas tanta cercanía con una mujer que no es de la familia, me hace pensar que estás loco por ella —terminó sus deducciones.

No evité reírme por su gran historia.

—¿Tomaste la pastilla hoy? Te tocaba la verde…

—¡No me trates como loca, Edward Cullen! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Sé que esta mujer tuvo mucho que ver en tu cambio, y me alegro que al fin hayas encontrado a una persona decente para que esté a tu lado.

—No es tan fácil Alice —reconocí, dándome por vencido—. No sé nada de su vida, cada día que pasa me voy enterando de cosas nuevas para mí. Jamás pensé tanto en una mujer, tanto así que hasta tengo miedo que se me queme la cabeza —agregué con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta! —Exclamó dando saltitos viniendo hacia mi lado para abrazarme.

—Si Alice, me gusta y mucho —por primera vez lo dije en voz alta.

Estuvimos hablando con Alice de todas las cosas que me había perdido de ella durante estos años. Estaba contento de volver a recuperar a mi compinche número uno, y sentirme a gusto contándole mis cosas.

Cenamos todos en familia y me llenaba de alegría volver a sentir que la casa volvía a llenarse de amor familiar cada día, un poco más.

…

Cuando me levanté fui en busca de Bella y Thomas. La mansión seguía infestada de camarógrafos, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando, fuera del edificio de Bella, también estaban presentes. Gracias al guardia de seguridad de su edificio pudimos salir ilesos y sin ser visto por las cámaras.

Estuve la mayor parte del día ocupado en el nuevo proyecto y supervisando los ingresos y los decrecimientos de la empresa.

Por suerte, tenía una eficaz secretaria que ya había reservado los pasajes y había ofrecido la casa de sus padres para hospedarnos. Mi cabeza seguía preguntándose si sus padres no se enfadarían por usurpar su hogar por unos días.

Había hablado con mi tío y estaba más que dispuesto en hacerse cargo de la empresa, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en él y por eso me marchaba tranquilo. Para mi suerte, ya había conseguido secretaria que empezaría a trabajar mañana mismo.

Cuando dio la hora de la salida fui en busca de Bella para recoger a Thomas del jardín y dejarlos en su casa sanos y salvos y, por sobre todo, lejos de las cámaras. Había notado que Bella estaba nerviosa, moría de ganas de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero me contuve.

Cuando pasamos por el jardín de niños de Tommy, él salió feliz al vernos a los dos juntos. Se despidió de sus amiguitos, de su maestra y nos subimos al coche.

—¿Cómo fue tu día, campeón? —pregunté, mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó con una sonrisa—. _Juegamo_ a la escondida y yo salvé a todos mis amigos —agregó con orgullo—. ¿Mañana _vamo_ a _viajad_?

—Si cariño, cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos que terminar de armar tu valija —respondió Bella con la misma postura tensa.

Llegamos al edificio de Bella y, por suerte, no había ningún paparazzi cerca. Tras agradecerme por llevarlos, me despedí de ambos y manejé rumbo a mi hogar.

Al llegar, subí a mi habitación para preparar mi equipaje y los papeles importantes.

Solo esperaba que estos tres días no pasaran tan rápido, quería disfrutar de mi tiempo a solas con Bella y Tommy. Al menos para imaginar que éramos una familia que disfrutaría de sus vacaciones, aunque eso sea una falacia, por ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Hoy estoy un poco mas tempranito trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Se van juntos a Forks durante tres días, ¿Que pasara entre ellos? *Mueca diabolica* jajajaja.

Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo se conoce la historia de Jasper, que papel ocupa en la vida de Bella y de nuestro pequeño Thomas.

Gracias por las visitas, reviews, alertas, favoritos, pero como siempre digo, gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a la historia y leerla :)

Bueno hermosas me despido, no sin antes dejarles el adelanto del próximo capítulo:

.

_—Bueno si —dije sin apartar mi vista de la carretera—. Desde ayer te noto un poco triste, ¿Puedo saber por qué? — pregunté curioso. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se debatía algo en su interior hasta que soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar._

_—Es muy difícil volver a Forks para mí… —dijo y yo me golpee mentalmente la cabeza._

_—Lo siento, fui un idiota que solo pensó en mi y no en lo tu pensarías… —dije pero el gesto de Bella hizo sobresaltarme. Colocó su pequeña mano en mi muslo, haciendo que parara de hablar en cuestión de segundos._

.

Nos leemos prontito, las quiero mucho :)

**Alie~**


	13. Ѽ Capítulo Doce

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 12**

**POV BELLA**

—¿Cómo llegó un bebé ahí _dento_, tía Rosie? —preguntó mi curioso hijo señalando la barriga plana de mi hermana. La miré burlona para ver cómo le explicaba a mi hijo como se había quedado embarazada.

Estábamos en la sala, mirando televisión y comiendo unas ricas galletas recién horneadas por mi hermana mayor. Rose y Emmett hoy habían ido a la cita con el ginecólogo y les confirmó que estaban embarazados. Mi futuro sobrinito estaba de tan solo dos meses y medio y a los futuros padres no les cabía que la felicidad dentro, obviamente los entendía.

La noticia de la llegada de un hijo es una de las mejores cosas que nos puede pasar. Mi cuñado estaba… como explicarlo, exaltado, si creo que esa era la palabra correcta. Cada dos por tres le preguntaba a su esposa como estaba, no dejaba que comiera sola y, lo que es aún peor, no la dejaba ir a trabajar. Rosalie era una persona que necesitaba sentirse útil y quedarse en la casa todo el día, iba a hacer que tenga un humor difícil de sobrellevar y, a eso, súmenle las hormonas revolucionadas por el embarazo.

_Una combinación explosiva._

—Bueno… Tommy… verás… —empezó a decir Rose nerviosa, yo comencé a reírme —. Tú cállate y ayúdame a explicarle esto a mi sobrino —agregó señalándome acusadoramente.

—Cariño —llamé a mi hijo y él me prestó toda su atención—. Cuando dos personas se aman mucho, mucho, tienen la posibilidad de tener un bebé. Tío Emmet pidió una semillita a la cigüeña y este pajarito tan bueno se la trajo, tía Rose se la comió y por eso está creciendo dentro de su barriguita, ahora —le expliqué a mi niño. Escuché como Rosalie soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Tú también te comiste esa semillita, ¿_vedad_? —Pregunté, asentí con una sonrisa—. ¿De ahí salí yo? —volvió a preguntar curioso.

—Pronto mi barriga va a empezar a crecer cuando tu primito o primita crezca también —siguió explicando mi hermana. Tommy asintió entendiendo todo lo que le dijimos y se fue a jugar con sus juguetes.

—Rose… —pedí su atención y mi hermana me miró—. ¿Puedes cuidar a Thomas un momento?

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Me faltó comprar algo —mentí.

—Haré de cuenta que te creo, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme —dijo y asentí.

Fui hasta mi recámara y me cambié. Hoy a la tarde, antes de irme de la empresa, había llamado a Jasper para encontrarnos. Me parecía que había llegado el tiempo de aclarar un par de cosas con él. Pusimos como lugar de encuentro un bar que quedaba a solo unas calles del edificio.

Me despedí de mi pequeño y fui rumbo al lugar pactado.

Tenía miedo, claro que sí. Mi cuerpo temblaba y no era por el frío, la llegada de Jasper había ocasionado un remolino de sensaciones dentro de mí.

Una vez que llegué entre al bar y visualicé una melena rubia que me llamaba, me dirigí hasta él.

—Lamento la tardanza —dije a modo de saludo ubicándome en una silla frente a Jasper.

—No te preocupes, no llegué hace tanto —contestó—. Pide lo que quieras yo invito. —Ofreció, señalando la carta.

—No vine para quedarme mucho tiempo, así que te escucho —expresé seria. Jasper asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Luego que te fuiste… —comenzó—. Traté de encontrarte, juro que lo hice. Estábamos destruidos Bella y no sabía dónde encontrarte ni buscarte.

—Cuando me _echaron_, así sin más querrás decir. —Corregí, mordaz—. Sin importar como estuviera yo o como estuviera su hijo, tú no fuiste capaz de defendernos, pensé que éramos amigos —agregué, tratando de mantener la voz serena pero era muy difícil.

—Sé que estuve mal, y no sé como pedirte perdón. —Suspiró—. Pero… Benjamín era una de las personas que más quería Bella, y me lo arrancaron de mi lado. Fue la peor noticia que me dieron en la vida —añadió con ojos lagrimosos.

—Yo también estaba mal y no tenía a nadie para consolarme, lo único que me quedaba se había ido y me había dejado sola. —Dije mirando hacia arriba para que no cayeran las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Entiéndeme Bella, yo jamás hubiera hecho algo así para perjudicarte, ¿Te piensas que no estuve estos tres largos años pensando en ustedes? —Preguntó tristemente—. Me perdí el nacimiento de mi sobrino, verlo crecer. No sabía cómo se llamaba hasta ahora, si estaba bien, si era feliz. Ese pequeño es lo único que me queda de mi hermano y me encantaría poder conocerlo. —Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lágrimas.

—Sé que no eres así Jasper… a mí también me hubiese gustado que Thomas se criara con la familia de su padre, pero salvo tú, a los demás nunca les agradó la idea de que me haya quedado embarazada. —Dije recordando las horribles palabras que me dijeron cuando conocieron la noticia—. Tú fuiste el único que te mostraste contento con la noticia de un sobrino desde el primer momento y fuiste el único que nos apoyabas. Pero no me quedó más opción que irme de Forks, no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más en ese lugar, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó —traté de explicarle conservando la calma, pero las lágrimas traicioneras descendían por mis mejillas, trataba de secarlas con el revés de mi muñeca para disimularlas—. Estaba sola Jasper, lejos de mi hermana, sin padres y sin… Benjamín —en la última palabra se me quebró la voz.

—¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? —preguntó, agarrando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

—Quedó todo en la casa de mis padres, solo pude agarrar mis prendas y mis documentos, me hacía mal estando allí, Jasper; quería olvidarme de todo —expliqué.

—Como siento no haber estado contigo en ese momento —volvió a disculparse.

—Ya está Jasper, lo hecho, hecho esta —dije—. Ten, te traje unas fotos de Thomas para que las mires —las busqué en mi cartera y se las pasé.

Jasper abrió grande los ojos y comenzó a mirar las escasas fotos que le había traído. Con él era imposible estar enojada, habíamos atravesado una etapa muy difícil, y cada uno tuvo un modo de reacción distinta. Él se había cerrado en sí mismo y yo escapé despavorida buscando una contención que él no me dio.

Luego de tres años nos volvíamos a ver y solo esperaba que no se ausentara más de nuestras vidas, era el tío de Thomas y tenía derecho a conocer a su sobrino. Además, yo también había desaparecido sin más y sin buscarlo. Por eso es que me sentía en deuda con él y no me podía ofender o darle la espalda ahora que había vuelto a aparecer.

—Es muy hermoso, Bella —dijo embobado viendo las fotografías—. Se parece a ti.

—Pero heredó el carácter de su padre —agregué con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—¿Cuándo nació?

—Solo dos días después de la tragedia —contesté.

—Entonces… hace muy poco fue su cumpleaños —dijo, asentí—. Como me hubiese gustado estar junto a ustedes —añadió, cabizbajo.

—No te preocupes, ahora ya estás aquí —le di un apretón de manos—. Solo déjame explicarle a Tommy esto y lo podrás conocer —agregué, él me brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Crees que le agradaré? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Confío en que si – respondí.

Estuvimos charlando unos momentos más, en cómo había cambiado la vida en estos tres años. Jasper, por su lado, se había recibido de ingeniero como era su deseo y trabajaba para una importante firma, la de Aro Vulturi. Él iba a viajar a Forks también, era la cabeza del proyecto de la Corporación Cullen, así que seguramente nos toparíamos allí. Tendría que hablar con Tommy y hacerle saber la llegada de su tío cuanto antes.

Cuando dieron más de las nueve, nos fuimos del bar y me acercó hasta mi edificio, nos despedimos y subí al departamento.

—Vaya, por fin regresas —fue el recibimiento de Rose.

—Hola enano —saludé a mi hijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Rosalie—. ¿Te portaste bien?

—Si mamita, muy _ben_. _Peparamos_ pastel con la tía Rosie —contó.

—¡Qué bueno cielo! —sonreí—. Vamos a bañarnos y dormir temprano porque mañana tenemos un viaje extenso —dije y por primera vez no hizo un berrinche para bañarse.

Una vez que cenamos y acosté a dormir a Thomas fui hacia la cocina para hablar con Rose.

—Rose… —comencé a decir pero ella levantó una mano.

—No quiero que me digas nada —dijo interrumpiéndome, rápidamente me silencié—. Sé que te viste con Jasper y quiero pedirte disculpas. No estoy enojada ni mucho menos, solo que esa familia te hizo sufrir muchísimo y en ese momento no supe diferenciarlos, Jasper no es como sus padres —se disculpó, corrí a abrazarla.

—Gracias Rose, siempre tienes las palabras justas —dije.

—¿Aclararon las cosas? —Preguntó y yo rápidamente le conté toda la conversación—. Creo que tiene que conocer a Thomas, Bella —dijo luego que mi relato acabó, le di la razón.

—Por supuesto, pero primero tengo que explicarle las cosas a Tommy —respondí, asintió.

—Los voy a extrañar muchísimo estos tres días —reconoció haciendo un puchero—. ¿Estás segura que vas a poder volver a nuestra casa?

—Sí, ya es hora —contesté convencida—. Nosotros vamos a extrañarte a ti, pero piensa que son solo tres días.

Nos entretuvimos hablando de nuestro día, le conté el episodio gracioso que tuve con Tanya en la empresa y mi hermana se descostillaba de la risa. Cuando llego Emmett lo felicité con un efusivo abrazo y me fui a mi habitación para descansar, mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

…

—¿Qué sucede mamita? —preguntó Thomas sentado en la cama con los pies colgando.

—Tengo que contarte algo —contesté arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.

—Dime —pidió con una sonrisa. Traté de buscar las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar.

—Tú sabes que Emmett es tu tío… – comencé y una adorable mueca apareció en su rostro—. Además de tío Oso, tú tienes otro tío cariño. – Agregué.

—¿_Oto_ tío? —preguntó, asentí.

—Como Rosalie es mi hermana, tu padre también tenía un hermano y, ese hermano, es tu tío —traté de explicar.

—¿_Pod_ que no lo conozco?

—Porque vivía lejos y no podía venir junto a nosotros —respondí agarrando sus manitos entre las mías—. Pero ahora ha vuelto y quiere conocerte —añadí con una sonrisa.

—¿De _vedad_? —preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

—De verdad, en el viaje que vamos a hacer vas a conocerlo —concluí y lo abracé fuertemente.

—¿Es buenito como tío Oso? —volvió a preguntar.

—Si pequeño y te quiere mucho —aseguré dándole un besito en su naricita.

—¡Genial! _Ahoda_ tengo así de tíos —mostró dos deditos—. Y también voy a tender un primito, solo me falta un papá —añadió y me tensé completamente.

—¿Qué quieres que sea tu primito? —pregunté rápidamente para cambiar de tema, por suerte lo conseguí.

Sabía que Thomas necesitaba una imagen paterna, pero era muy difícil hacerle entender que era que nadie podría reemplazar el papel de Benjamín en su vida. Mis pensamientos fueron directamente hacia Edward. Si alguien estaba cerca de tener ese título era él, Edward se comportaba de una manera muy especial con mi pequeño, tanto así que tenía miedo que Thomas pudiera confundir las cosas, aún era muy pequeño y se veía a leguas que estaba maravillado con Edward, en cada momento lo nombraba, hasta lo llamaba en sueños.

Solo esperaba que no sufriera cuando entienda que Edward estaba muy lejos de nosotros. _O tal vez no_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza pero rápidamente ahuyenté esos pensamientos.

Estuvimos charlando unos momentos más, hasta que se asomó Emmett por la puerta para avisarnos que ya era hora de partir. Tomé a Thomas de la mano y salimos rumbo al encuentro con mi jefe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba soñando con un hermoso paisaje, donde no existían las preocupaciones y todo era paz, armonía y felicidad. Hasta que el diablillo de mi prima se me trepó encima para despertarme.

—Arriba primito, es tiempo que te levantes —dijo zamarreándome.

—Eres una loca Mary Alice Cullen, ¿Cómo me vas a despertar así? —respondí poniéndome de malhumor, odiaba que me despertaran.

—Si no fueras tan dormilón y el reloj no marcara las ocho de la mañana no te hubiera despertado de esta manera —miró sus uñas. Abrí los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de la hora.

—¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?! —reproché saltando de la cama dirigiéndome al baño para asearme.

—¡Hombres! —logré escuchar murmurar a Alice.

Me bañé como un rayo, y bajé mi equipaje. Le había dicho a Bella que la pasaría a buscar a las nueve, nuestro vuelo salía a las diez.

—Nosotras vamos a acompañarte Edward —dijo Alice mirándome acusadoramente.

—¿Eh? —pregunté.

—Así es jovencito, vamos a acompañarlos y luego traemos el coche de vuelta —explicó Sue.

—Como quieran —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Desayunamos más rápido de lo normal y justo cuando faltaban quince para las nueve salimos en busca de Bella y Thomas.

Por suerte ya se había arreglado el tema de los paparazzi y ahora si se acercaban por lo menos a cien metros nuestro tendrían que pagar una jugosa multa.

Cuando aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento, madre e hijo ya estaban fuera con los equipajes a su lado. Bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a ellos.

—_¡Eward_! —me saludó mi pequeño favorito corriendo hacia mí. Me agache y lo envolví en un abrazo.

—Hola pequeño, ¿Preparado para viajar? —pregunté.

—¡Siiiiii! – exclamó.

—Hola Bella – dije acercándome a ella y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Edward – me devolvió el saludo con su cara completamente sonrojada. Escuché un carraspeo de garganta y rodé los ojos al saber de quién se trataba.

—Bella, te presento a Alice, mi prima —las presenté.

—Un gusto conocerte por fin, Bella —le dijo mi exaltada prima otorgándole un fuerte abrazo a Bella, quien tardó en corresponderle por la sorpresa—. ¡Oh! Tú debes ser Thomas, eres encantador —lo saludó apretándole los cachetes; el pequeño, en respuesta, estalló en carcajadas.

—Eres muy loca —afirmó entre risitas y todos los presentes acompañamos con sonoras carcajadas. Alice se quedó sorprendida por el comentario de Tommy.

—Eres muy inteligente jovencito —le dije a Tommy y le toqué la punta de la nariz—. ¿Te das cuenta Alice?, hasta un pequeño de tres años ya sabe lo que le espera al recién conocerte —agregué para enfadar a mi prima.

—Tonto —dijo y en un acto muy infantil me saco la lengua.

—Mi mami dice que si sacas la lengua te la pueden _comed_ los _datones_, no saques _pod_ si tienen _hambe_ —le explicó Thomas a Alice, como si él fuese el adulto y mi prima la niña.

Alice quedó con una mueca muy graciosa, como bien dicen por ahí, cara de "¿Qué carajos?"

—Eres encantador —volvió a repetir y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que los cachetitos de Thomas se sonrojen.

Saludamos a Rosalie y Emmet y subimos el equipaje al auto. Rosalie retuvo más de diez minutos a su hermana y su sobrino despidiéndose de ellos, se notaba extraña. Cuando terminamos de saludar a la pareja enamorada nos subimos al coche y conduje hacia el aeropuerto.

En todo el trayecto se escuchaba como conversaban Alice junto con Bella y Thomas. Al parecer al pequeño le había caído en gracia mi loca prima.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, resonaron en los parlantes del aeropuerto diciendo que no faltaba mucho para abordar el avión, fuimos a hacer los trámites necesarios y cuando llegó la hora nos despedimos de Sue y Alice con un gran abrazo y nos fuimos los tres hacia nuestro transporte aéreo.

—Esto muuuuuy _gande_ —dijo Tommy asombrado por el avión.

—¿No estás asustado? —le preguntó la dulce voz de Bella.

—No mamita, yo soy _gaaandeee_ —aseguró exagerando la última palabra.

Fuimos guiados por una azafata hasta nuestros lugares. Bella había elegido al lado de la ventanilla y Thomas se sentaba entre medio de los dos. El viaje no fue tan largo, Thomas logró hacerlo entretenido. Este niño era una caja de sorpresas y no dejaba de hablar, ahora veo porque mi prima le había agradado tanto.

Cuando llegó la hora del aterrizaje, se notaba como todo el paisaje cambió. Por las pequeñas ventanas del avión se veía que todo estaba más nublado y verde. Descendimos del transporte aéreo y una correntada de viento frío hizo que me estremeciera. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bella le colocaba un abrigo a su hijo y ella también se abrigaba.

—Debemos estar preparados —dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando se percató de mi mirada en ella.

Visualicé un cartelito con mi nombre y nos llevó hasta el auto que había rentado Bella para poder manejarnos en la cuidad. Nos quedaban todavía tres horas de viaje para llegar a Forks. Acomodé nuestro equipaje en el baúl del coche y nos subimos en el interior. Thomas a la media hora de haber arrancado rumbo a Forks se quedó dormido en la butaca que tenía el auto en la parte trasera.

—Estaba agotado —comenté mirando a Thomas por el espejo retrovisor.

—Son muchas sensaciones juntas —respondió Bella mirando el paisaje.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya? —devolvió la pregunta con burla, al parecer esas palabras ya eran típicas en nosotros.

—Técnicamente, sí —respondí sin apartar mi vista de la carretera—. Desde ayer te noto un poco triste, ¿Puedo saber por qué? —pregunté curioso.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se debatía algo en su interior hasta que soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

—Es muy difícil volver a Forks para mí… —farfulló y yo me golpeé mentalmente la cabeza.

—Lo siento, fui un idiota que solo pensó en mi y no en lo tú pensarías…—comencé a disculparme pero la mano de Bella hizo sobresaltarme. Colocó su pequeña mano en mi muslo, haciendo que parara de hablar en cuestión de segundos.

—No te preocupes, si acepté venir a este viaje es porque quise, además ya era tiempo que regrese —dijo y creo que se dio cuenta en la posición de su mano, ya que la sacó como si le quemara poniéndose totalmente roja. Mi cuerpo extrañó su roce enseguida.

—Si llegas a arrepentirte por favor házmelo saber cuanto antes —pedí, ella asintió.

—Me agradó tu prima —dijo, luego de unos minutos en silencio—. No sabía que tenías una.

—Digamos que me olvidé de mi familia por seis años —reconocí acongojado recordando mi trato con ellos—. Pero ahora ya eso pasó; a Alice también le agradaste.

—Es hija de Carlisle, ¿Verdad? —asentí.

—A Tommy también le agradó —comentó.

—Seguramente encontró a su loro parlanchín, por eso le agradó —dije con burla y nos comenzamos a reír.

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles decidimos ir a comer algo, no era saludable tener solo el desayuno en el estómago. Por suerte ya no nos quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y estaríamos en un lugar seguro antes que se pusiera el sol.

El último trayecto hacia Forks fue interminable. El camino estaba llenos de árboles, los colores que se veían eran solamente el verde y el gris. Al sol lo habíamos dejado atrás hacía bastante tiempo. Afortunadamente, charlábamos entre nosotros y, junto con la música de fondo, hacía más llevadero el viaje.

Bella me guió por las calles una vez que visualizamos el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks". Vi como hacia muecas tristes cuando pasábamos por las calles de su antiguo pueblo. ¿Qué le había sucedido para dejar todo atrás? Para brindarle algún tipo de apoyo, tomé una de sus manos y la di un apretón llevándomela hacia la palanca de cambios, donde las mantuve entrelazadas. Me alegró que no me la haya retirado, sino que al contrario, me dio una hermosa sonrisa en respuesta.

Su última indicación fue que me estacione en el garaje de la que suponía era la casa de sus padres.

Era un lindo chalet, totalmente blanco por fuera. Tenía dos pisos, y un hermoso jardín en frente de la casa. Pero se notaba que estaba descuidada, como si hacía tiempo nadie viviera allí. Las flores estaba marchitas, las ventanas totalmente cerradas y ninguna señal de que alguien nos viniera a recibir.

Bajamos del coche y yo me coloqué mi abrigo, ahora si se notaba más aún el descenso de la temperatura. Ayudé a bajar a Thomas, quien se había despertado hace un momento y ayudé a colocarse el abrigo a Bella. En sus ojos se notaba la añoranza que le tenía a la casa.

Sacó unas llaves de su bolso y se llevó a Thomas de la mano al interior de la casa cuando le dije que no se preocupara que llevaría el equipaje hacia adentro yo mismo.

Me quedé un momento afuera del auto, tratando que se me desentumezcan mis piernas dormidas por la cantidad de horas que manejé. Saqué las valijas del baúl y cuando me di vuelta vi que Bella había encendido las luces de la casa y también abrió las ventanas. Ahora si parecía una casa habitada.

Cuando entré, dejé las valijas a un lado y me puse a mirar la casa por dentro. Era realmente bonita y acogedora. Su sala era bastante amplia con unos cómodos sillones. Había olor a cerrado, como si no se ventilara hace años, y también numerosas telarañas que le daban pinta de abandono.

—Ven Edward, dejemos las maletas en las recámaras —me dijo la voz de Bella subiendo por las escaleras llevando el bolso más pequeño entre sus manos detrás de Thomas.

Le hice caso y comencé a subir las escaleras detrás de ellos. En las paredes estaban colgadas numerosas fotografías, de Bella, de Rosalie y de dos personas adultas, que de seguro serían sus padres. ¿Dónde estarían ahora?

—Tú puedes dormir en la habitación principal —dijo Bella abriendo una puerta y dejándome ver una muy linda recámara. Asentí confundido y dejé mis maletas dentro de ese cuarto—. No te preocupes que luego la limpio —agregó mirándome.

—Oh, sí claro —contesté.

Continué siguiéndola hasta que entramos a la que, suponía, era su habitación. Se encontraba en frente del cuarto que estuvimos anteriormente.

_Al menos iba a tenerla cerca._

—Aquí vamos a dormir con Tommy —explicó y asentí. Dejé sus valijas arriba de la cama—. Muy bien… ¡manos a la obra! —Exclamó juntando las manos.

Nos pasamos más de dos horas limpiando y dejar todo más o menos presentable. Nos habíamos repartido las tareas, yo me ocupaba de la planta de arriba y Bella la de abajo. Se mostró muy sorprendida cuando le dije que la iba a ayudar y no iba a dejar que hiciera todo sola. Había cambiado las sábanas de las camas, ventilado todos los cuartos y también había colocado los elementos de aseo en el cuarto de baño. Cuando acabé, me quedé mirando las fotos que decoraban las paredes.

Una de ellas fue la que más me gustó, estaban cuatro personas sonrientes y abrazadas, solo pude reconocer a Rosalie y a Bella, por supuesto. Sería de muchos años atrás porque Bella no tendría más de diez años, pero aunque fuera joven esos ojos chocolates siempre se mantuvieron igual de perfectos y brillantes.

—Esos eran mis padres —dijo una voz detrás mío sobresaltándome.

_¿Eran?_

—¿Dónde están? —Pregunté volteándome para mirarla cuando dejé la fotografía en su lugar.

—Fallecieron —respondió, se le quebró la voz al pronunciar esa horrible palabra.

Yo me quedé estupefacto, pero salí de mi aturdimiento y la envolví en un abrazo.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que se siente —manifesté dándole un beso en la frente para intentar que se calmara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Holaa mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Volví con un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? Ya Bella conoce a Alice y ya se supo quien es Jasper, la mayoria habian adivinado quien realmente era Jasper en la vida de Bella y Thomas ;).

Ya estan en Forks los tres solos, solo adelantare que este viaje marca un antes y un despues en su relacion.

Gracias a todas las visitas, favoritos, alertas y reviews, pero por sobre todo por dedicarle un tiempito a la historia y leerla.

Me voy despidiendo, claro que no sin antes de dejarles el adelanto del próximo capitulo, aquí va:

.

_- Si, cuando fui a tu casa cuando enferme y fuiste mi doctora – dijo con una sonrisa y me sonroje – me demostraste el valor de la familia, que tanto me enseño mi mamá y yo lo deje de lado tanto tiempo. Cuando mi familia se destruyo por lo que paso yo me cerré en mi mismo, me volví arisco, insoportable, mandón… - comenzó a enumerar._

_- Gruñón, frío, egoísta… - agregue con una sonrisa._

_- Que bonitas cosas piensa usted de mi señorita Swan – dijo con una traviesa sonrisa – sí, me volví un sujeto irreconocible, pero con Sue era con la única que podía ser como era antes, era a la única que dejaba que me viera vulnerable, hasta que llegaste tú. Jamás hable esto con nadie más, ni siquiera con Alice._

.

Ahora si, nos leemos en el siguiente. Beso grande para todas. Las quiero mucho :D

**Alie~**


	14. Ѽ Capítulo Trece

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 13**

**POV BELLA**

Sentir su abrazo protector me hacía sentir segura, protegida, querida… esas sensaciones no las experimentaba desde… Benjamín.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó la dulce voz de Edward aún abrazándome.

—Sí, mucho mejor gracias —dije elevando mi rostro para mirarlos a los ojos.

Y ahí estaban, esos orbes verde esmeralda que hacían que te perdieras en su profundidad. Tenía los ojos más hermosos que recordara, pero no solo por su color brillante, sino por la intensidad y la profundidad que tenían.

El volver a Forks me hacía sentir en casa otra vez, pero todas las emociones guardadas por tanto tiempo salían al exterior sin la capacidad de esconderlos o combatirlos.

Todo el trayecto hasta aquí, me hacían recodar a mis padres. Innumerables veces habíamos ido a pasear junto a ellos, tomando esas carreteras. Pero lo que más añoranza me dio fue ver el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks" que tantas veces mi padre lo pasó con el coche patrulla y yo iba de copiloto junto a él.

Sabía que volver a mi pueblo natal no iba a ser fácil, pero estaba dispuesta a tratar de superar mi pasado, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, los brazos que me mantenían envuelta me iban a ayudar muchísimo.

—¿Qué pasa, mamita? ¿_Edtás_ _enfedmita_? —Preguntó la voz de mi pequeño preocupado.

—No cariño, ya me siento mejor —contesté deshaciéndome del abrazo protector de Edward—. ¿Vamos a cenar? —ambos asintieron.

Preparé una cena rápida poco elaborada, había traído desde el departamento de Chicago algunos alimentos, ya que era sabido que en esta casa no habría nada y si quedaba algo estaría en estado de putrefacción. Mientras estaba en la cocina, los escuchaba jugar a Edward y a Thomas. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaban.

Cuando acabé de cocinar los llamé a la mesa y ambos hicieron una competencia para llegar a sus respectivos lugares. Era muy gracioso ver a mi jefe corriendo a la par de un pequeño de tres años. Y aún más, cuando estás acostumbrada a verlo todo estructurado en la empresa, aunque esos días hacía rato habían terminado, al menos cuando estaba junto a nosotros.

—_Eshta delichiosho_, mamita —dijo Thomas con la boca llena de comida.

—Tommy no se habla con la boca llena —lo regañé.

Edward soltó unas risitas y yo no pude evitar reír de vuelta.

—Mañana debemos estar a las nueve en el predio donde se va a realizar la construcción, Bella – avisó Edward y yo asentí.

Pasamos la cena entre charlas y risas. Mi hijo otra vez haciendo de payaso personal, cuando terminó de comer lo tuve que llevar directo a la ducha ya que había usado como fijador de cabello el puré que cenábamos. A los pocos minutos de salir del baño se durmió, luego que le leyera el cuento como cada noche.

Baje por las escaleras y me encontré a Edward sentado en los sillones de la sala tomando un humeante café sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Te preparé uno por si quieres —dijo percatándose de mi presencia.

—¡Oh!, claro gracias —respondí y me senté al lado suyo tomando entre mis manos la bebida caliente.

Nunca hubiera pensado esa faceta que descubrí de Edward. Al parecer no era el típico ricachón que tenia millones de sirvientes para contentar todos sus gustos. Hoy me había demostrado que podía llegar a ser un buen "amo de casa", habíamos ordenado toda la casa y se podría decir que quedó impecable.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te parece extraño que sepa preparar un café? —Preguntó burlón adivinando hacia donde iban mis pensamientos. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta—. La casa es hermosa.

—Fue hecha a gusto y forma de mi madre —comenté encogiéndome de hombros—. Siempre decía que era la casa de sus sueños.

—¿Cómo es la tuya? —Inquirió, lo miré confundida—. Quiero decir… ¿Tú Tienes en mente la casa de tus sueños?

—Siempre quise una grande, pero no en exageración. Una donde Thomas pueda correr en un amplio jardín y podamos tener un perro —reconocí—. Desde que tengo uso de razón deseo tener una mascota, pero como mi madre era alérgica a los pelos de los animales, nunca pude tener una —confesé, encogiendo mis hombros—. ¿Y tú... ya tienes la casa de tus sueños?

—Si esa pregunta me la hubieras hecho hace meses atrás te hubiera contestado que sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no la tengo —dijo y vi una sonrisa triste en su rostro—. Me gustaría una en donde haya cariño familiar, y que esté poblada con mucho barullo. En la gran mansión que vivo, solo estamos Sue y yo, y prácticamente todo el tiempo nos rodea el silencio; a no ser que esté Alice de visita —agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

Nos quedamos contemplando el fuego que salía de la chimenea envueltos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

—Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de crucero —dijo, luego de unos minutos sobresaltándome. Miré hacia su dirección y tenía una mueca triste.

—No tienes que contármelo —me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano en su fuerte brazo.

—Quiero hacerlo… contigo me siento cómodo —confesó mirándome—. Yo tenía veintidós años en ese entonces, y mi padre por fin se había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, siempre trabajó mucho en la empresa —agregó, ahora entendía de dónde venía tanta dedicación al trabajo—. El sueño de mi madre siempre fue recorrer los océanos en un crucero y mi padre quiso cumplírselo.

» Yo había decidido quedarme para terminar mis estudios y ayudar en lo que esté a mi alcance a mi tío Carlisle, que en ese tiempo ya era vicepresidente. —Lo miré confundida. ¿Carlisle ya trabajaba en la empresa mucho antes? —. Sé lo que estás pensando, y si, Carlisle ya trabajaba mucho antes que yo me hiciera cargo de todo aunque técnicamente no llegó a asumir su papel de vicepresidente. Quedé muy dolido luego que mis padres murieran y corté todo tipo de relación con ellos. Fui muy injusto y solo hasta hace poco empecé a devolverles lo que les había sacado —concluyó aguantándose las lágrimas.

Empecé a frotarle el brazo con mi mano intentando darle aliento.

—Lo importante es que te diste cuenta a tiempo, Edward —traté de reconfortarlo.

—Sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera podido hacer —dijo mirándome intensamente colocando su mano encima de la mía; su toque se sentía muy agradable.

—¿Eh? —interrogué confundida.

—Sí, cuando fui a tu casa cuando enferme y fuiste mi doctora —dijo con una sonrisa, me sonrojé—. Me demostraste el valor de la familia que tanto me enseñó mi mamá y yo lo dejé de lado tanto tiempo. Cuando mi familia se destruyó por lo que sucedió, yo me cerré en mi mismo, me volví arisco, insoportable, mandón… —comencé a enumerar.

—Gruñón, frío, egoísta… —agregué con una sonrisa.

—Que bonitas cosas piensa usted de mí, señorita Swan —dijo con una traviesa sonrisa—. Sí, me volví un sujeto irreconocible, pero con Sue era con la única que podía ser como era antes, era a la única que dejaba que me viera vulnerable, hasta que llegaste tú. Jamás hable esto con nadie más, ni siquiera con Alice.

—Agradezco la confianza —se lo dije sinceramente.

—Yo agradezco que hayas aparecido y junto a Thomas me hicieran salir del cascarón —agregó y, medio dubitativo, se acercó más a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Y yo te agradezco a ti por hacer que vuelva a Forks y enfrentar mi pasado —agradecí con mi cabeza en su pecho mientras ahogaba un bostezo y sentía mis parpados pesados.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —propuso—. Mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano —agregó y asentí con los ojos cerrados aspirando su aroma.

—Sí, es lo mejor —respondí dormitando pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos de nuestras posiciones.

No sabía si estaba despierta o soñando. Lo único que sentí fue estar flotando en el aire, sujetada por unos fuertes brazos que mandaban placenteras descargas a mi cuerpo. Luego sentí una suave superficie en mi espalda y ya no supe nada más.

—_Buenas noches, ángel_ —me pareció haber escuchado en mi transe y luego todo se volvió negro.

_**.**_

_Todo alrededor estaba claro, pero había una pareja en medio de una sala que llamó toda mi atención. _

—_¿Qué te sucede, amor? _—p_reguntó el muchacho a su, suponía, novia, preocupado. _

—_Oh, no, no es nada, solo un mareo _—c_ontestó la muchacha, pero salió rápidamente disparaba hacia el baño, donde lanzó todo su desayuno. _

_El muchacho preocupado, salió detrás de ella y la esperó con un vaso de agua. Visualizó que su novia estaba blanca como el papel, y tenía unas ojeras terribles, como si la noche anterior, no pudo dormir correctamente._

—_Cariño, no puedes seguir así, hace una semana que vienes con lo mismo. Tenemos que llamar a un médico. _—_Propuso__ agarrando el teléfono. _

—_¡Noo! _—_Exclamó la muchacha quitándoselo de las manos_—. _Es normal lo que me pasa _—_agregó mirándose los pies._

—_No te comprendo _—_dijo el joven levantando el rostro de su amada con su mano y mirándola a los ojos. _

—_Verás… _—_comenzó a hablar la muchacha nerviosa_—. S_i te digo que estoy embarazada, ¿Me crees? _—_Preguntó mirándolo de lado_—. _Sí, supongo que sí _—_se auto respondió mirando a su novio. _

_El chico estaba de una sola pieza, si no cerraba su boca pronto, seguro le entrarían moscas. Había quedado petrificado, con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Sacudió su cabeza y una radiante sonrisa apareció en sus labios. _

—_No puedo creerlo, Bella _—_exclamó alzando a la muchacha y dando vueltas junto a ella_—. G_racias, gracias, gracias _—r_epetía mientras le daba besos en todo su rostro._

_Ese había sido uno de los días más felices de esa pareja. Estaban juntos, enamorados y con un bebé en camino. Les esperaba un futuro prometedor. _

_**.**_

Me desperté sobresaltada, transpirando y con la respiración agitada. Otra vez mi subconsciente me jugaba una mala pasada y volvían esos recuerdos tan vívidos a mí. Me di la vuelta y vi la cama de mi hijo vacía. Miré preocupada para todos lados y me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Me levanté rápidamente, y noté que estaba con la ropa de ayer puesta, no le di importancia y comencé a buscar a Tommy.

Por las ventanas se veía la claridad del día, aunque en Forks que saliera el sol era realmente un milagro. Caminé por el pasillo y vi la puerta de la habitación en donde se quedaba Edward entreabierta, sin dudarlo me asomé y vi una imagen que me llenó de ternura.

El cuerpito de Thomas estaba acurrucado al cuerpo de Edward, los brazos de este último lo envolvían como con miedo a que desapareciera y las pequeñas manitos de Thomas agarraban su camiseta de dormir fuertemente temiendo su lejanía.

Me fui tratando de hacer silencio y dejé que siguieran durmiendo. Miré el reloj de encima de un mueble y marcaban las siete y media de la mañana. Fui al baño a asearme, cambiarme y me encaminé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, en poco tiempo los hombres de la casa se despertarían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

En la lejanía sentía como si alguien estuviera junto a mí.

Poco a poco fui despertándome y ubicándome en donde estaba. Levanté mi cabeza pero había algo que se atajaba de mi camiseta. Miré hacia esa dirección y vi el pequeño cuerpecito de Thomas aferrando mi ropa de dormir profundamente dormido. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que me acordaba antes de dormirme fue haber llevado a una Bella dormida hacia su habitación.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado, deshaciendo el abrazo de Thomas, me puse a su altura y deje un casto beso en su frente. Agarré mi ropa y me encaminé hacia al baño para asearme.

Dejé que el agua caliente me relajara. ¿Qué se sentiría tener una familia como ellos? Tan hermosos, cariñosos y dulces. Llegar a tu hogar después de un día agotador de trabajo este tu pequeño hijo recibiéndote con los brazos abiertos y tu dulce esposa te espere para darte un dulce beso en los labios. Dormirte todas las noches acompañado, leerle un cuento antes de dormir a tu pequeño, escuchar las voces en toda la casa rompiendo todo el silencio.

Siempre imaginé todas esas cosas, pero nunca supe que se sentiría vivirlo. Sé que no soy viejo y todavía tengo posibilidades de tener todo eso, pero ahora tenía una pequeña complicación: ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que me gustaría compartir toda la vida junto a ella y era muy difícil que esa idea cambie, pero tenía en contra que no sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a corresponderme.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y disfrutar los días que me quedaban junto a Bella y Thomas.

Bajé hacia la cocina, donde el exquisito aroma a café recién hecho me inundó las fosas nasales.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó la dulce voz de Bella.

—Buen día, Bella —dije acercándome a la encimera para servirme café—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien, solo que me desperté y me faltaba alguien —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No sé como Tommy apareció en mi cama, no lo sentí cuando se acostó junto a mí —bebí mi café recién hecho.

—Yo tampoco sentí cuando se fue —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos más, hasta que se despertó Thomas y Bella corrió a buscarlo y cambiarlo.

Sentía que había cambiado mi relación con ella, ahora se podía decir que estábamos más cercanos luego de la conversación que tuvimos anoche. Bella me inspiraba muchísima confianza, es por eso que le dije mi triste historia y me abrí con ella. Me sentía como más liviano y sereno. Creo que Sue finalmente si tenía razón y Bella era el _ángel_ que me habían enviado mis padres.

Cuando se hicieron las nueve menos cuarto salimos rumbo al predio donde se llevaría a cabo la construcción. Thomas iba cantando felizmente alguna canción de niños y tanto Bella como yo lo acompañábamos con risitas.

—Quiero que te quedes junto a mí, ¿Entendido muchachito? —ordenó Bella poniéndose a su altura para subir el cierre de su campera. El día estaba nublado y muy fresco.

—Sí, mamita —respondió Tommy mirando hacia todos lados inspeccionando el lugar.

Cuando aseguré el auto, fuimos hacia el grupo de ingenieros. Rodé los ojos cuando diferencié a Jasper entre ellos. Seguí hacia donde iba su mirada y vi que miraba a Thomas con adoración y reconocimiento. Casi por instinto pegué más a mi cuerpo a Thomas. ¿Sería este hombre su padre? Me había mordido la lengua varias veces para que esa pregunta no saliera en voz alta, pero moría por saber quién era en la vida de la Bella. Sentía que si le preguntaba, me estaría metiendo en su vida privada y se enfadaría conmigo.

—Buenos días —saludé con mi voz autoritaria.

—Señor Cullen, buenos días —contestó el rubio sin despagar la mirada de Thomas, luego miró a mi secretaria—. Hola, Bella —la saludó.

—Hola, Jasper —contestó con una sonrisa.

_¡Arg, celos, celos y más celos! _

—Quiero ver los planos —ordené serio al tal Jasper con los labios en una línea tensa—. Bella trata de comunicarme con Aro Volturi, por favor —pedí suavizando la voz.

—Claro —respondió y se marchó con Thomas de la mano.

—Tome, Señor Cullen —dijo Jasper entregándome los planos.

Estuvimos envueltos en una conversación profesional unos instantes, hasta que llegó Bella y me comunicó con Aro —el dueño de la firma de ingenieros que habíamos contratado—. Le di a entender que estaba conforme con el equipo que llevó y que pronto se iba a edificar uno más de mis tantos hoteles. Aro estaba más que satisfecho que nuevamente le haya confiado mis construcciones.

Cuando corté la comunicación, vi un cuadro que me puso violeta de los celos. Thomas le sonreía abiertamente a Jasper y éste lo miraba embobado_. Es su padre Edward, por supuesto que lo va a mirar de esa forma,_ me dijo una vocecita; me acerqué con pasos lentos hasta ellos.

—_Eward_, ¿Es _vedad_ que vas a_ costruid_ una casa aquí? —preguntó Thomas viniendo hacia mi lado.

—Si pequeño, pero será un hotel; es mucho más grande que una casa —le expliqué.

—¡Woow! Cuando sea _gande quiedo sed_ como tú —pronunció y el pecho se me llenó de felicidad. Vi como Jasper enarcó una ceja y me miró, le devolví la mirada con suficiencia.

¡_Cómete esa mandarina, rubiecito_!

—Vamos a buscar algo para hacer cariño, así los dejamos trabajar. ¿Me vas a necesitar ahora, Edward? —me preguntó Bella y me alegré que no me haya tratado con tanto formalismo delante del rubio que nos miraba analizándonos.

—Por ahora no Bella, cualquier cosa te aviso —respondí dándole una sonrisa de lado.

Terminé de indicar las distintas cosas que tenían que hacer y arreglar los detalles que no me gustaban, hasta que se hicieron más de las dos de la tarde y recordé que no habíamos comido nada luego del desayuno. Me acerqué a Bella y a Thomas que estaban jugando con una pelota que había llevado Tommy para no aburrirse o "matar el aburrimiento" como había dicho mi pequeño favorito.

—Buen tiro, campeón —felicité a Thomas llevando la pelota con mis pies hasta al lado suyo.

—_Edtoy apendiendo_ —dijo tomando la pelota con las manos.

—¿Conoces algún lugar para almorzar? —pregunté acercándome a Bella.

—Sí, hay uno a pocas calles de aquí. ¿Han terminado? —preguntó.

—Solo vamos a descansar para comer, no quiero que estén mucho tiempo sin ingerir nada —dije y vi una sonrisa en sus labios.

Subimos al auto y arranqué bajo la guía de Bella.

Había decidido que esta noche iba a darles una sorpresa a mis compañeros de viaje. Bella se preocupaba mucho por mí y me parecía justo que haga algo por ella. Estaba dispuesto a tocar la cocina luego de añares, pero haría lo que sea por ellos.

Nos pedimos unos ricos almuerzos y estuvimos hablando de trabajo y de los dibujos preferidos de Thomas. Cuando volvimos al predio, volví a sumergirme en una conversación con Jasper, era muy buen profesional y muy perfeccionista, era por eso que me caía bien, aunque solo a modo de empleado.

—Señor Cullen, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta —pidió en modo misterioso—. Pero no es de tipo laboral.

—Dígame —contesté dejando de ver los documentos que traía en la mano para mirárlo a los ojos.

—Hoy estuve prestando atención y se ve que es muy cercano con Bella y Thomas, ¿Siente algo por su secretaria? —soltó, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

—Es una pregunta muy fuera de lugar Withlock, no voy a contestársela, no divulgo mi vida privada —contesté algo molesto por su atrevimiento.

—Entiendo, pero quiero que usted también comprenda que si la llega a lastimarlos me olvido que estoy trabajando con uno de los empresarios más importantes del país —respondió y se fue junto al grupo de trabajo.

¿Pero éste quien se creía? Una cosa es que sea el supuesto padre de Thomas, pero otra muy distinta es meterse en la vida de las personas.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bella detrás mío.

—Supongo que sí —dije mirándola—. ¿Estás aburrido pequeño?

—_Quiedo_ ir a _pasead_ —pidió y esas fueron las palabras para dar por terminado el día laboral.

—Bueno, nos vamos —respondí.

Me despedí del grupo de trabajadores y fuimos junto a Bella y Thomas hasta el auto. Conduje hasta la playa "La Push", obviamente siguiendo las indicaciones de Bella. Estacioné en un lugar no muy alejado de la playa y bajamos.

Thomas salió disparado a corretear a los pájaros que estaban en la orilla del mar. Riéndose a carcajadas. Escuché como Bella soltó un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Sí, es solo que extrañaba todo esto —contestó dedicándome una sonrisa—. Yo solía hacer lo mismo que hace Tommy en este momento, mis padres siempre nos traían de pequeñas a jugar aquí. ¿Sabes? —miró a su hijo.

—Supongo que yo nunca hice eso —admití mirando a Thomas revolcándose en la arena buscando caracoles—. Ni tampoco éramos muy amantes de las playas, a mis padres les gustaban más los paisajes con montañas y nieve. Así que nunca me llené de arena o algo por el estilo —concluí.

—¿Nunca se ensucio con arena, Señor Cullen? —preguntó con una mueca misteriosa.

—Digamos que no me gusta ensuciarme y menos cuando llevo un traje puesto —expliqué y la mirada que dio Bella me causó escalofríos.

—Las cosas que uno se entera, bueno ya sabes como dicen por ahí… "_siempre hay una primera vez_".

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, se agachó y en sus manos agarró un puñado de arena y me la tiró en el pecho, logrando que algunas partículas ingresaran debajo de mi camisa y me causaran cosquillas. Bella se la partía de la risa y Thomas se acerco a nosotros mirando la escena divertido y tirándonos un poco de arena a Bella y otro poco a mí.

—Se creen graciosos, ¿Ah? —Les pregunté intentando limpiarme, pero era imposible, entre los dos, seguían tirándome más arena—. Corran porque los atrape… —dejé la frase inconclusa preparándome para correr.

—¡Corre Thomas! —Exclamó Bella saliendo disparada junto a Thomas de la mano por la playa.

Esperé unos segundos y salí corriendo detrás de ellos. Esto era lo más divertido que había hecho en años. No me importó nada, ni que estaba vestido de traje, ni que me ensuciara, solo me preocupaba por divertirme. Corrí más rápido y logré alcanzar a Bella, quien se había quedado detrás de Thomas.

—¡Salva tu vida Tommy! —Exclamó Bella entre risas y la agarré fuertemente de la cintura, soportando el peso de la caída.

Mi respiración estaba muy agitada, estábamos tendidos en la arena, o al menos yo, ya que Bella estaba encima de mí mirándome fijamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nuestros rostros habían quedado más cerca de lo que parecía y podía sentir como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Bella cambió su mirada de mis ojos a mis lados y sacó su rosada lengua para mojarse los labios y terminar mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¡Qué gesto tan caliente!

—Mamita —llamó Thomas con voz asustada. Rápidamente nos levantamos y le prestamos atención al niño—. Esa _señoda_ me _mida_ feo —dijo tratando de protegerse con el cuerpo de Bella.

—¿Qué señora? —preguntó Bella mirando en el sentido de la persona que se acercaba a nosotros.

Bella se quedó petrificada mirando hacia la orientación donde estaba una mujer mayor y sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, subió a Thomas en brazos como tratando de protegerlo de esa extraña mujer que solo estaba a dos pasos nuestro. En un acto de inercia, pegué el cuerpo de Bella hacia el mío tomándola de la cintura.

—Hasta que por fin te dignas a regresar —fueron las palabras de la señora una vez que estuvo frente a nosotros.

¿Quién demonios era esta mujer?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les parecio?<p>

Bueno, la primera parte esta completa, Edward ya se abrio a Bella y le conto su triste pasado. Solo nos falta conocer la historia de ella :).

¿Quien cree que se apareció en la playa? Me encantaría leer sus suposiciones :D

Como siempre les digo, gracias por las visitas, reviews, alertas y favoritos! De verdad cada vez son mas y me ponen muy feliz :)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, aqui va el pequeño adelanto:

.

_- Muchas emociones en un día – dije cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un costado – con respecto a lo de hoy… - empecé._

_- No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres – interrumpió Edward._

_- Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo – dije._

_- Estoy aquí Bella – dijo agarrándome mis manos entre las suyas para brindarme confianza._

.

Creo que el capitulo que sigue, muchas lo estan esperando, no voy a tardar mucho en subirlo!

Un beso enorme para todas, las quiero :D

**Alie~**


	15. Ѽ Capítulo Catorce

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 14**

**POV BELLA**

Me quedé estática en mi lugar, tratando de proteger a Thomas envolviéndolo con mi cuerpo y sintiendo el brazo de Edward tomarme por la cintura. Una de mis peores pesadillas estaba justo en frente mío, y lo que era peor era que tenía a Thomas presenciando este reencuentro.

—Hasta que por fin te dignas a regresar —fueron las palabras de la mujer que hizo mis últimos años en Forks un verdadero infierno—. ¿Cómo llevas la muerte de mi hijo en tu espalda? —siseó ácidamente.

—¡Señora por Dios! —Rugió Edward—. ¿Es que no ve al niño delante de usted? —volvió a decirle, colérico.

Yo solo atiné a proteger a Thomas, tratando que no escuchara nada de lo que este individuo decía.

—Ese niño nunca tendría que haber nacido —bramó entre dientes.

La ira recorrió mi sangre.

—¡No voy a permitir que hable de mi hijo, antes de nombrarlo lávese muy bien su boca! —Grité roja por la furia, escuchando los sollozos de mi pequeño—. Edward, por favor lleva a Thomas lejos de aquí, no quiero que escuche —pedí con voz temblorosa. Vi como Edward se debatía algo en su interior—. No te quedes muy lejos, por las dudas; te prometo que cualquier cosa te aviso —añadí en un murmullo tratando que no nos escuchara.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó con cara de preocupación. Asentí mientras le daba besos a Tommy para tratar de calmarlo, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—No te preocupes cariño, ve a jugar con Edward, mamá ya regresa con ustedes —dije con la voz más calma que encontré, dándole un beso en su frente y quitando las lagrimitas que descendían de sus mejillas.

—¡Ojala venga un _tigurón_ y le coma la cabeza! —exclamó mirando enojado a la persona que teníamos delante nuestro. Edward lo reconforto en sus brazos y me dedicó una mirada de apoyo.

Esperé hasta que estuvieran más o menos lejos y le di frente a una de las personas que mas odiaba. No era una persona rencorosa y mucho menos de esas que odien a las personas, pero a la que tenía en frente, como mínimo se merecía el infierno.

—Siempre supe que eras una mosquita muerta… —comenzó a hablar—. Veo que las revistas no mienten; al fin y al cabo te conseguiste a un hombre millonario. ¿Lo matarás a él también para quedarte con su fortuna? Solo trata que esta vez puedas casarte y no quede solo en un compromiso —siseó con furia en su voz.

—El accidente de Benjamín fue justamente eso… un accidente —hice frente tratando de que mi voz sonara firme—. Nunca me interesó la posición económica de su hijo ¿Cuándo lo entenderá?

—No me vengas con ese cuento, siempre fuiste una trepadora. Desde un principio querías quedarte con el dinero de mi familia y claro… embarazarte fue lo más fácil para tratar de conseguirlo.

—Jamás estuve con su hijo por el dinero —volví a decir entre dientes.

—¿Y ahora vas a decirme que estabas enamorada de él? —preguntó sarcástica.

—Esa es la verdad, está en usted si quiere creerlo o no —contesté seriamente.

—Tú fuiste la culpable de sacármelo de mi lado, ¿Por qué no nos dejaste en paz cuando te lo pedí? —Inquirió entre dientes.

—¿Cuándo me lo pidió? ¿Acaso escuché mal? Si llama pedir a amenazarme de muerte si no dejaba a su hijo u ofrecerme una jugosa cantidad de dinero por abortar a su nieto, se equivoca de palabra —elevé el tono de mi voz, estaba muy cabreada.

—Era lo mejor para todos y nunca lo comprendiste. Jamás ibas a pertenecer a nuestra clase social —agregó con desprecio.

—¿Escucha lo que dice? ¿Acaso usted siempre perteneció a la alta gama de la sociedad? ¿Se olvida que trabajaba limpiando casas para tener que comer todos los días? No estoy denigrando ni mucho menos ese oficio, pero me parece que tiene que tener más humildad. —Rugí con furia—. No trate de poner en mi persona lo que fue usted. Porque yo perteneceré a una familia humilde, pero tengo algo que usted carece desde hace mucho tiempo: dignidad —escupí esas palabras con cólera—, y sé que jamás me quiso cerca de su hijo, pero déjeme decirle una cosa, me alegro que él no haya heredado nada de usted.

—¡Chiquilla insolente! —dijo levantando la mano dispuesta a pegarme, pero fui más rápida y la detuve.

—Ni se le ocurra ponerme una mano encima, Emily —avisé—. Ya no soy más esa muchacha vulnerable que puede herir con sus palabras. Me callé muchos años y ahora no lo pienso hacer nuevamente.

—Maldigo el día que los ojos de mi amado Benjamín se posaron en ti. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que murió por culpa tuya?

—Fue un accidente, un horrible accidente —dije con voz estrangulada.

—Como me hubiese gustado que hayas estado tú en vez de él en ese auto y hayas sido tú la que muriera atropellada ese día y no mi hijo. Hubiera sido perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro —siseó con una sonrisa cínica.

Me dejó helada sus palabras. ¿Podía llegar a ser tan malvada una persona hasta llegar al punto de desear la muerte de otro? Todo aparentaba que la respuesta era sí, y aquí teníamos a un claro ejemplo de ello.

—¿Tanto odio me tiene porque mi padre no la eligió? —Pregunté y me miró sorprendida—. No me mire con esa cara, siempre supe que estuvo enamorada de mi padre, pero él nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más que para mi madre. Le duele que la haya elegido a ella, ¿verdad? Usted me decía que era una trepadora que trataba de quedarme con el dinero de su familia, o más bien de su marido debería decir, cuando fue usted la que se casó con Sam por ese motivo. Nunca estuvo enamorada de él, solo se casó por despecho —dije esa verdad que por tanto había callado en su cara.

—No voy a permitir que digas…

—¿La verdad de frente? —Interrumpí su frase dejándola sin palabras—. Voy a pedirle que me deje tranquila, en paz y haciendo mi vida, demasiado ya me mortificó. Solo quiero decirle una cosa más, Benjamín siempre va a estar en mi corazón y siempre va a ser mi primer amor. Su partida me dejó mucho peor de lo que usted se imagina, pero me obsequió el regalo más hermoso del mundo, que es Thomas. Espero no volver a verla nunca más —traté de darle el cierre a la conversación.

—¿Thomas dijiste que se llama? —Preguntó, asentí confundida—. Era el nombre de mi padre — murmuró.

—Lo habíamos acordado con él antes que naciera, no sabía que era de su padre —encogí mis hombros.

—Lamento el mal que te causé. —Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que creí que escuché mal—. Vete lejos con el chiquillo y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. Hasta nunca —añadió y se fue corriendo dejándome totalmente confundida.

Veía como la sombra de su cuerpo desaparecía a lo lejos. Suspiré pesadamente de alivio mirando la infinidad del mar. Por fin había enfrentado uno de los peores sucesos de mi pasado y creía que lo había hecho bastante bien. Dejé que las lagrimas que querían salir hace rato desciendan por mis mejillas.

Había enfrentado a Emily, la madre de Benjamín, esa persona que nunca quiso que estuviera junto a su hijo. La que me odió toda su vida por ser la hija de Charlie Swan, su gran amor. Quedó tan resentida que mi padre no le correspondiera que se la agarró con mi familia, logrando que mis días cerca de ella fueran un interminable infierno. Pero por fin, esos días habían acabado, al menos ese capítulo estaba cerrado.

_Era hora de mirar adelante y pasar página._

Sentí unos fuertes brazos agarrarme de la cintura y dándome la vuelta para que pudiera esconder mi rostro en su fornido pecho. Dejé que el llanto diera rienda suelta, mientras sentía como me acariciaba el cabello acompañados de unos suaves toques en mi mejilla por unas manos más pequeñas, sabía que pertenecían a Thomas. Cuando pude calmarme un poco, levanté mi cabeza y vi a Edward preocupado frunciendo el ceño, elevé una de mis manos y quité las arrugas de su frente para hacerle entender que ya todo había pasado. Tomé a mi pequeño en brazos y lo estreché a mi cuerpo fuertemente. Abrazar a Thomas siempre me traía paz y lograba calmarme.

—¿Estás _mejod_, mamita? —habló la dulce voz de mi pequeño, asentí—. Que _gueno_ que la _buja_ se fue, ¿Usó su escoba, mamita? —preguntó inocentemente y logró sacarme una sonrisa por su imaginación.

Nos fuimos en silencio hasta el auto para regresar a casa. No hacía falta decir nada, nos entendíamos sin necesitar palabras algunas.

…

Habíamos vuelto hace un par de horas al calor de la casa de mis padres. Thomas ya se encontraba durmiendo desde que habíamos terminado de cenar.

Me encontraba leyendo un libro sentada en la sala con la luz de la chimenea alumbrándome. Edward había entrado a asearse hace unos minutos. No habíamos dicho nada desde que llegamos, suponía que él respetaba mi silencio pero tenía la necesidad de abrirme con él y confiarle todo mi pasado como él lo hizo la noche anterior conmigo.

Escuché unos pasos aproximarse a mí y cuando levanté mi cabeza vi que se trataba de Edward.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó sentándose junto a mí.

—Muchas emociones en un día —contesté cerrando el libro dejándolo a un costado—. Con respecto a lo de hoy… —empecé.

—No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres —interrumpió.

—Quiero hacerlo, _necesito_ hacerlo —afirmé.

—Estoy aquí Bella… —dijo agarrándome mis manos entre las suyas para brindarme confianza.

—Veras… —comencé—. Conocí a Benjamín en su último año de la preparatoria…

_**.**_

—_Bella, el chico Withlock no te quita la mirada de encima _—_dijo Zafrina, una compañera de clases. Miré hacia su dirección y sí efectivamente me estaba mirando, me sonrojé de pies a cabeza al encontrarme con su atenta mirada azul._

_Benjamín Withlock, era el chico más hermoso que existía en todo el establecimiento. Era alto, bien formado, unos ojos azules hermosos y su cabello claro pero no llegando al rubio exagerado. La mayoría de las chicas suspirábamos por él, si… yo también me agrego a esa extensa lista. _

_Habíamos comenzado a platicar en la clase de matemática, a él lo habían asignado como mi tutor, ya que esa asignatura no era mi fuerte. Comenzamos a vernos más seguido, compartíamos muchas cosas juntos y al pasar los días me había dado cuenta que me había enamorado perdidamente de él. No sabía que pensaba él de mí; si le parecía muy simple a su lado o no. Tenía entendido que su familia era una de las más poderosas, económicamente hablando, de la zona. Pero eso a mí no me importaba, yo me había enamorado de su persona, no de su dinero. Fue una de las personas que me ayudó a salir adelante después del fallecimiento de mi madre, fue mi gran sostén junto con mi hermana._

_A los seis meses de conocerlos profundamente, por fin me declaró sus sentimientos y por alguna invocación divina él también me amaba. Fue uno de los días más felices que tuve. Mis amigas y Rosalie siempre me habían dicho que él estaba muerto por mí, pero mi frase era: "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", nunca les creí hasta que el mismo Benjamín me lo dio a conocer. Poco tiempo después nos hicimos novios, creo que persona más feliz que yo no había en la tierra, pero los días felices no dudaron mucho._

**.**

—Bella, si te hace mal no sigas —dijo Edward sacándome de mi relato. Me pasó un pañuelo y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que innumerables lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

—No Edward, necesito seguir; es solo que su recuerdo me entristece —admití secándome las lágrimas con el pañuelo que me prestó, recibiendo un apretón de manos para darme fuerza y continuar hablando.

**.**

_En su cumpleaños número diecinueve, había decidido presentarme a su familia. Yo ese día estaba muy nerviosa. Al llegar me maravillé con la gran casa que tenían, él me había mostrado fotos, pero verla en vivo y directo era una cosa aparte. Ingresamos a la sala y estaba toda su familia reunida allí. Solo eran cuatro, Benjamín, sus padres y su hermano mayor, Jasper. Al principio la charla fue entretenida, hasta que mi novio mencionó mi apellido y el rostro de su madre, Emily, se desencajó. A partir de ese día, ella comenzó a hacer mis visitas un infierno, tanto así que ya no tenía ganas de visitar la casa nunca más. Un poco de tiempo después, había descubierto unas cartas que guardaba mi padre con el nombre de Emily en el remitente. Mi padre fue el gran amor de su vida, pero tuvo la desgracia que Charlie estuviera profundamente enamorado de mi madre, Renée._

_Luego de ese hallazgo traté de cortar todo tipo de relación con ella, me hacía mal que me esté maltratando todo el tiempo, pero si la soportaba era por Benjamín, lo amaba y esa mujer era su madre, no podía hacer que mi novio se volviera en contra de la mujer que le dio la vida. _

_Cuando yo tenía veinte, había descubierto que me quedé embarazada. Fue una muy grata sorpresa, no estaba en nuestros planes ser padres tan pronto pero recibimos la noticia muy felizmente. En ese entonces, yo ya me encontraba viviendo sola en la casa de mis padres, Rosalie ya se había mudado a Chicago junto a su esposo y yo había decidido quedarme para estar junto a Benjamín. Él estaba cursando la carrera de ingeniería como su hermano mayor, Jasper, quien era con el único que mantenía una buena relación de su familia. Emily, la madre de mi novio, logró llenarle en contra mía la cabeza a Sam, su esposo y padre de Jasper y Benjamín._

_El embarazo iba perfectamente bien, no tuve ningún problema y ambos estábamos felices con la noticia. Él era un padre preocupado que satisfacía todos mis deseos. En el transcurso del embarazo, cuando mi novio se encontraba en la Universidad, recibí la visita de Emily, amenazándome para que dejara a su hijo. Hasta me ofreció una muy buena cantidad de dinero para abortar a su propio nieto, a la sangre de su sangre._

_**.**_

—¿Cómo es capaz de hacer algo así? Esa mujer esté demente —dijo Edward con desprecio trayéndome a la realidad.

—Estaba ciega, no quería que su hijo estuviese con la hija de la mujer que le robó el amor del hombre del que estaba enamorada —respondí.

—Eras tan joven y estabas tan sola cuando pasó eso —murmuró, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Pensaba que era ingenua y presa fácil. Pero yo había madurado hace mucho tiempo, no era de esas jovencitas que ven dinero y hacen lo que sea —expliqué.

—Eres muy valiente —musitó sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla—. Hay algo que… ¿Jasper es el tío de Thomas o entendí mal?

—Entendiste perfectamente, Jasper es su tío. No lo veía desde que me fui de aquí, por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando lo vi en la empresa —expliqué.

—Ahora comprendo… —dijo pensativo—. Si quieres continúa —alentó.

—Luego viene la parte más fea —admití, Edward me hizo señas para que siguiera, otorgándome la contención que necesitaba tanto.

_**.**_

_Habíamos decidido llamar Thomas a nuestro bebé al poco tiempo de enterarnos que esperábamos un niño. Ese mismo día, en la tarde para ser más exactos, Benjamín me propuso matrimonio. Ese fue otro de los días más felices de mi vida, ahora lo podía llamar prometido y tenía un lindo anillo en mi dedo anular que avalaban esas palabras. Cuando se enteraron sus padres, pegaron el grito en el cielo, digamos que nunca respaldaron nuestra relación y mucho menos en ese momento, ya que íbamos a casarnos en un futuro, igualmente eso era sabido por todos. Los únicos que nos felicitaron fueron Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Habíamos decidido que aún no íbamos a casarnos, éramos muy jóvenes y con una gran futuro por delante. _

_Cuando el tiempo del embarazo estaba en término, nuestro bebé era remolón y no quería nacer. Una noche lluviosa del sábado, se me había antojado helado de chocolate con cerezas. En nuestra heladera no había nada porque me lo había acabado el día anterior. Benjamín salió decidido a buscarme lo que se me había antojado a la tienda más cercana en su coche, desde hacía tres meses que prácticamente vivíamos juntos, él no quería perderse nada de nuestro pequeño. _

_Recuerdo latente que tenía una sensación muy fuerte en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento, pero aunque quise convencer a mi prometido que no saliera y aún mas con esa lluvia, fue en vano; era una de las personas más tercas que conocía._

_Esa noche fue la última vez que lo vi y que le pude dar un beso, un abrazo y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Cuando pasaban los minutos, las horas y él no regresaba comencé a tener un ataque de nerviosismo, y más aún cuando la opresión en mi pecho se hacía mayor. Necesitaba tranquilizarme, por el bebé, pero me costaba muchísimo. La obstetra me había dicho que cualquier emoción fuerte podía hacer que el parto se adelante, pero en ese momento no pensaba en esas cosas. _

_El teléfono comenzó a sonar y sentía que me destrozaban por dentro, creo que jamás el teléfono estuvo tan lejos. Cuando atendí, llamaba un oficial que denunciaba un accidente en la ruta y que estaba involucrado Benjamín, no me dijo más nada, solo me dio la dirección del hospital de Forks. _

_Como pude llame a Jasper, quien me vino a buscar rápidamente. Cuando llegamos al hospital, sus padres estaban ahí. Estaban inconsolables, y entendí lo había pasado. El mundo se partía debajo de mis pies. Me aferré a Jasper para evitar caer al suelo, y cubrí mi abultado vientre tratando de protegerlo del dolor que sentía por dentro. _

—_¡Tú eres la maldita perra que lo mató! _—_gritaba Emily con su voz llena de dolor en los brazos de su esposo, Sam. _

_Pero yo no era consciente de nada, no sentía, no escuchaba. Solo estaba asimilando que mi Benjamín se había ido y nos había dejado para nunca volver. _

**.**

Mi llanto era incontrolable, sentía el dolor de esos días volver a mi cuerpo. Los gritos de esa mujer resonaban en mis oídos como si la tuviera a mi lado.

—Shh, shh —Edward trataba de calmarme envolviéndome en sus protectores brazos.

—Fue mi culpa, si yo nunca le hubiese dicho mi antojo jamás se hubiera ido de mi lado y lo tendría conmigo ahora —dije ahogando mis gemidos de dolor en la camiseta de Edward, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—No fue tu culpa Bella, no te mortifiques —acarició mi cabello—. Fue un accidente —agregó.

—Necesito contarte como terminó todo —logré decir entre hipidos.

—No te hagas más daño, Bella —contestó con sus brazos aún alrededor mío.

—Me siento mejor si te lo cuento, necesito sacarlo… —dije, asintió y continué hablando.

_._

_Luego de esa horrible noche, yo estaba en estado zombie, parecía un robot. Comía solo por la vida que llevaba dentro, no por mí y respiraba porque era un acto involuntario._

_A la mañana siguiente de la muerte de Benjamín, lo enterraron. A mí no me dejaron ir a la ceremonia porque sus padres me habían tildado de asesina. Cuando esa ceremonia terminó, fui a escondidas y lo despedí para siempre. Pensé que estaba sola, pero Emily me vio y me dijo cosas horribles que serian difícil de olvidar. Eso fue lo que necesité para irme bien lejos. _

_Apenas llegué a mi casa, junté lo que pude. Mis documentos, alguna que otra ropa y los estudios de mi embarazo. Me aseguré de haber cerrado toda la casa correctamente y, tras echarle la última mirada, me subí en el auto de mi padre, que hacía mucho tiempo no se usaba. Rosalie me había enseñado a manejar cuando cumplí los dieciséis años y por suerte no lo olvidé. _

_Me fui despavorida de Forks, hui de allí, ya no me quedaba nada que perder. Lo había perdido todo. Primero a mi padre a los doce años por causa de un infarto, segundo a mi madre a los diecisiete por un cáncer fulminante y por último y más reciente, al hombre que más amaba por la culpa de un conductor borracho que manejaba a elevada velocidad en un día lluvioso y atropelló su auto dejándolo sin vida. Como si se diera cuenta de todo, mi pequeño me dio una patadita para hacerme saber que él estaba allí. En ese momento supe, que tendría que luchar por él, era la única luz que me quedaba en toda la oscuridad que transitaba mi vida. _

_Manejé tres horas hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle y tomé el primer avión a Chicago, en busca de mi hermana Rosalie. Por suerte sabía como llegar hacia su departamento, había tenido la oportunidad de viajar solo una vez a visitarla junto a Benjamín. Cuando toqué su timbre, ya dos días después que pasó todo, la sorprendí. No le había dicho nada, y cuando le conté lo que había pasado estuvo apoyándome incondicionalmente. Era la única familia que me quedaba. _

_Mayor fue nuestra sorpresa cuando no tuve ni tiempo a terminar de instalarme en mi nueva casa, que Thomas quería nacer. A la noche de ese mismo día que llegué a Chicago, Tommy nació. Era un bebé hermoso y muy saludable. Fue el motor que necesitaba para que me impulse a seguir adelante. Decidí llamarlo como habíamos acordado con su padre, solo que le agregué su nombre. Lo llamé, Thomas Benjamín Swan. Es lo más importante que tengo, y por lo cual me levanto cada día y no caigo en la oscuridad._

**.**

Terminé de relatar y por mis ojos caía una catarata de lágrimas. Era muy difícil decir todo lo que pasé en voz alta, pero ahora sentía como si quinientas toneladas abandonaran mi cuerpo.

—Fueron días muy difíciles —comenté cuando encontré mi voz.

—Sue me hizo entender que ellos no nos abandonan, siempre van a permanecer en nuestros corazones y nos van a proteger donde quiera que estén. Duele mucho no tenerlos junto a nosotros, pero siempre van a quedar los recuerdos. —Dijo esas hermosas palabras subiendo mi rostro con sus dedos y clavando sus ojos tristes en los míos.

Edward era esa persona que necesitaba que llegara a mi vida. Le había confiado absolutamente todo mi doloroso pasado. Había algo en mí que me no podía vivir sin él, pero había otra parte que no podía olvidar y sentir que estaría engañando a Benjamín. Le había tomado mucho cariño y sabia que se hizo muy importante en nuestras vidas, ya no imaginaba un día sin él y eso me aterraba.

Pero había otra cosa que más miedo me daba. Solo con Benjamín experimenté las emociones fuertes, o eso creía hasta que apareció Edward. Él con solo un toque hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, hacía que me sienta cómoda en su presencia y no me aburriera nunca. Quería mucho a Thomas y eso era muy importante y, además, mi hijo también le tenía mucho cariño, tanto así, que le decía "papá" en sus sueños.

¿Podría ser que Edward estaba comenzando a gustarme como hombre? ¿Sería posible que haya encontrado al hombre dispuesto a enamorarme?

—Tú no me abandones, por favor —supliqué y estampé mis labios en su tibia boca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Antes que nada, disculpen el atraso del capitulo, planeaba publicarlo rápidamente pero la naturaleza no quiso. En mi cuidad hubo un fuerte temporal que nos dejo sin luz por 4 días, pero bueno lo importante es que ya paso y estamos todos bien :D

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Es muy triste la historia de Bella, pero pudo seguir adelante con su pequeño Thomas, ¿Que creen que pasara con Edward? Me encantaria leer sus conclusiones :)

En mi humilde opinión personal, este es uno de los capítulos mas importantes de la historia, cuando lo escribía se me escaparon unas lagrimillas xD

Por otro lado, la mayoría ha acertado con quien era la señora, era la malvada abuela de Thomas... ¬¬

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y como siempre, millones de gracias por la cantidad de favoritos, alertas, visitas, reviews. Estoy muy feliz porque le dedican un tiempo a la historia y la siguen en cada capitulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, que por cierto aquí va el adelanto:

.

_- Eres consciente que estamos en zona peligrosa, ¿Verdad? – pregunto con cierto temor en la voz._

_- Solo dejemos llevarnos Bella, yo no voy a hacer nada que te incomode – dije sinceramente – solo no me pidas que me aleje de ustedes, porque no lo voy a hacer. – concluí._

_- Tengo miedo – contesto acercándome más a mí. – nunca voy a pedirte que te alejes – agrego escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho._

.

Ahora si me despido, las quiero mucho :D

**Alie ~**


	16. Ѽ Capítulo Quince

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 15**

**POV EDWARD**

—Tú no me abandones, por favor —suplicó y estampó sus labios en mi boca.

Tardé solo unos instantes en corresponderle el beso. Me había sorprendido el giro que había dado nuestra conversación, pero me encantaba lo que estaba pasando. Fue tan brusco el impacto que terminamos tendidos a lo largo del sofá, quedando ella arriba de mí.

Los labios de Bella eran insistentes, cálidos y tenían un gusto salino por sus lágrimas. No era un beso tierno, sino uno más demandante, apasionado y quizás hasta salvaje. Mis manos volaron hacia su cintura y traté de estrecharla más a mi cuerpo. Saqué tímidamente mi lengua y le pedí permiso delineando sus labios, ella gustosa me dio un rápido acceso, donde velozmente comenzamos una placentera batalla entre nuestras lenguas. Una de sus manos viajó a mi nuca, jugando con los cabellos de ésta, mandando placenteros estremecimientos a mi cuerpo. Su otra mano estaba en mi pecho agarrando mi camiseta en un puñado.

Cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar rompimos el beso, pero Bella no dejó de besarme. Bajó su cabeza hasta hacer un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, dejando sonoros besos en éste último.

_¡Jodida mierda, esto era tan bueno!_

Mi mente no podía pensar; las sensaciones que me estaba dando Bella no dejaban que recapacite claramente. Lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, pero no porque no deseaba besarla, claro que no, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento. Sino porque ella me había confiado su pasado y estaba muy dolida por recordar todo eso, no quería que ahora hiciera cosas para olvidar esos horribles momentos de su pasado por unos instantes y luego se arrepintiera.

—Bella… —traté de llamarla cuando ella volvió a levantar su rostro y atacó mis labios nuevamente ingresando su lengua en el interior de mi boca cuando jadeé de la sorpresa.

Mandé al diablo mis pensamientos anteriores y me acomodé quedando sentado y ella a horcajadas de mí. Tiré su cabello hacia un lado y comencé a atacar su delicioso cuello, dedicándole un tiempo a cada porción de él. Subí mi rostro arrastrando mis labios por toda su piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo en consecuencia. De los labios de Bella salió un delicioso jadeo y hundió sus manos en mi cabello acercándome más a ella.

Comencé a subir mis manos por sus piernas que se encontraban a cada lado de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero donde solo rocé esa parte, hasta finalmente posarlas en su estrecha cintura. Bella comenzó a refregarse en mi erección que estaba comenzando a_ despertarse_ por nuestra intensa actividad. Sus manos bajaron desde mi cabello hasta mi pecho, donde se sentían los golpeteos rápidos de mi corazón, hasta ingresarlas por debajo de mi camiseta y así poder acariciar deliciosamente la piel desnuda de mi abdomen, mandándome las placenteras descargas eléctricas que solo sentía cuando ella me tocaba.

Nuestras bocas se movían desenfrenadas. Se amoldaban perfectamente, eran un calce perfecto. Jamás había sentido tantas sensaciones con solo un beso.

—Te… necesito… Edward —dijo con lo voz entrecortada cuando comencé a besar nuevamente la sensible piel de su cuello.

La voz de Bella hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y pegara mi frente en la suya dejando de atender su cuello. A través de la luz de la chimenea podía ver su rostro completamente sonrojado, con la boca hinchada por nuestros besos y los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre. Era imagen más sensual que haya visto jamás, mandó un latigazo de placer a mi parte inferior.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que pensar con la cabeza de arriba y no con la de abajo. Bella estaba pasando un momento triste, difícil y ella me necesitaba para brindarle confianza, no para que me aprovechara en un momento de vulnerabilidad e hiciéramos cosas que luego ella se arrepentiría.

—Yo también te necesito, Bella —respondí mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella se mordió el labio en respuesta. Acerqué mi boca para desengancharlo de sus dientes con los míos y mordí su labio inferior al finalizar el beso—. Pero este no es el momento, no hoy. No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti —agregué con sinceridad, ella me abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en la misma posición; nuestras respiraciones se habían calmado lentamente. Tener a Bella en mis brazos me llenaba el alma. Esta muchachita me había hipnotizado y eso me encantaba. Me gustaba mucho más de lo que yo imaginaba y ahora que conocía el sabor de sus labios, dudaba mucho que pueda resistirme a ellos.

—Discúlpame —murmuró en mi oído.

—No te disculpes, o ¿Acaso te arrepientes? —pregunté con temor, ella rápidamente negó, solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Nunca pensaría que quieres aprovecharte de mí —dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos—. Pero tienes razón, este no es el momento —agregó pegando su frente a la mía—. Gracias por estar aquí, con nosotros —no pude contenerme, dejé un casto beso en sus labios y luego, en su frente.

—Será mejor que subamos a dormir —dije al ver que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Asintió y se levanto de mi regazo.

Nos fuimos en silencio hacia la parte superior de la casa. Mi cuerpo necesitaba cualquier contacto con ella, es por eso que había entrelazado nuestras manos hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella.

—Uhm… supongo que tengo que entrar —susurró señalando la habitación con su mano libre.

—Supongo… —contesté sin despegar mi mirada de ella.

No soporté la lejanía y tiré de su mano para pegarla a mi pecho. La envolví en un abrazo fuerte, temiendo que este sueño terminara. Ella descanso su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras que sus manos estaban enganchadas en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Nos quedamos varios minutos en la misma posición, hasta que mi castaña favorita levantó la cabeza y acercó su rostro al mío; corté la distancia que nos separaba y pegué mis labios a los suyos.

Este era un beso totalmente distinto al anterior, o anteriores mejor dicho. Reconocíamos nuestras bocas. Era tierno, dulce, pausado y no sé si era mi imaginación o no, pero sentía que había algo más allá que el cariño de amigos. Alejé esos pensamientos, no quería darme falsas esperanzas.

Pocos minutos después despegamos nuestras bocas pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas. Miré sus brillantes ojos y me perdí en su profundidad.

—Buenas noches,_ ángel_ —murmuré besando su frente.

—Buenas noches Edward, y gracias —dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios.

Esperé a que ingresara a su cuarto y entré con pasos pesados hacia la habitación en donde estaba durmiendo. Fui hasta el baño, me aseé y me tumbé en la cama para dormirme.

Puse mis brazos enganchados detrás de mi cabeza, una vez que estuve acostado. Comencé a repasar lo que había pasado hoy.

Nos habíamos divertido muchísimo en la playa, jugando como niños pequeños. La capacidad que tenían Thomas y Bella de hacer reír era increíble, junto a ellos me sentía esa persona divertida, carismática, sociable y joven que fui hace seis años. Se habían convertido en algo tan importante para mí, que temía que se alejen. No quería perderlos, y haría hasta lo imposible para que me acepten, al menos como un amigo.

Habíamos dado un paso gigante con Bella, nuestra relación, sea cual fuere, había dado un importante giro. Nos habíamos confiado cada uno nuestros respectivos pasados dolorosos. Ella se había abierto conmigo, como yo lo hice con ella. Ahora entendía por fin porque casi siempre llevaba esa mirada triste, pero ahora que conocía su verdad, haría lo que esté a mi alcance para llenar sus días de felicidad, tanto como ella junto con Thomas, llenaban de dicha mis días.

Habíamos encontrado a un horrible mujer que solo había mortificado a Bella, que tiempo después me había enterado que era la madre del padre de Thomas, o sea, su abuela. Era increíble lo capaz que era de hacer una mujer, ¿Pagarle a Bella para que termine con la vida de su propio nieto? Eso sí que no tenía explicación, solo esperaba que no volviera a aparecer en la vida de ellos, porque usaría todos mis contactos para destruirla y hacer que se arrepintiera de haber nacido. Ahora entendía, también, que papel obtenía Jasper Withlock en la vida de Bella. Él era el tío de Thomas, y no lo veía desde que se marcho de aquí, según lo que ella me contó era con el único familiar de su exprometido con el que se llevaba bien.

De solo recordar el desenlace del que era el padre de Thomas, se me erizaba la piel. El pobre hombre había encontrado la muerte yendo a saciar un antojo de Bella, como lo haría cualquier hombre dedicado a su futura esposa y a su hijo en camino. Era muy triste lo que había pasado, pero si el destino está escrito de esa forma, no hay manera de poder evitarlo.

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y la imagen que llegó a mis ojos, difícilmente se pudiera borrar con una simple ducha de agua fría.

En el marco de la puerta, esta Isabella con un diminuto camisón color crema, que llegaba hasta mitad del muslo. Se apretaba a sus deliciosas curvas, marcando sus senos con un escote en «V».

_Exquisitamente perfecta. _

—No te desperté, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un murmullo con su voz.

—No —respondí un poco con la voz ronca, sin poder despegar mi mirada de su cuerpo—. Ven… — agregué palmeando la cama para que se siente.

Ella rápidamente se acercó con pasos realmente sexys; me removí incómodo sintiendo como mi _amigo _se sacudía.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté una vez que se acercó hasta mi lado y le tomé una mano entre las mías.

—Supongo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Es que no puedo dormir, se me aparecen las imágenes tan vívidas cuando cierro los ojos y vine hacia aquí para no despertar a Tommy —añadió triste jalándose el cabello.

—Puedes dormir conmigo —propuse con nerviosismo, yo moría de ganas de dormir a su lado, pero no sabía cuál podía llegar a ser su reacción—. Si tú quieres…

Bella me quedó mirando fijamente pensativa, sabía que estaba debatiéndose la oferta. Largó un suspiro y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hágase a un lado señor Cullen, que ocupa toda la cama —comentó burlona, rápidamente abrí las sábanas para ella y me hice a un lado dejándole un buen espacio a ella.

Se levantó solo un poco para poder acomodarse. Abrió un poco más las sábanas y se acostó en el lugar que había dejado para ella, puso una mano en su cabeza y me miró fijamente.

—Eres consciente que estamos en zona peligrosa, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con cierto temor en la voz.

—Solo dejemos llevarnos Bella, yo no voy a hacer nada que te incomode —contesté sinceramente—. Solo no me pidas que me aleje de ustedes, porque no lo voy a hacer.

—Tengo miedo —admitió acercándome más a mí—. Nunca voy a pedirte que te alejes —agregó escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—No tienes que tener miedo de nada, juntos vamos a poder afrontar nuestros pasados. —Di por finalizada nuestra conversación dándole un beso en su frente.

Si darnos cuenta quizá, en esa pequeña charla habíamos declarado cosas muy importantes. Pero no quise darle más vueltas al asunto, el tiempo diría lo que tenga que ser.

Esta noche iba a estar, seguramente, en el primer puesto de mi lista con las mejores noches que había tenido. Dormiría abrazado junto al ángel que llego a mí para salvarme.

Nos acomodé mejor, abrazando a Bella por la cintura y estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba recostada en mi pecho, dejando que por mis fosas nasales entrara su delicioso aroma, una de sus manos se pasaba por mi abdomen.

Sí, definitivamente esta iba a ser una de mis mejores noches con ella, porque estaba casi seguro que no iba a ser la última.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Ya estaba, lo había hecho; me había abierto completamente a Edward. Le había detallado mi doloroso pasado y no me arrepentía para nada de haberlo hecho.

Él era la segunda persona a la que le conté lo que había sucedido tres años atrás, la primera fue mi hermana. Me sentía a gusto conmigo misma por haber confiado en un hombre una vez más. Desde que Benjamín se había ido, nunca me había fijado en otros hombres, pero… creo ahora eso estaba cambiando y le tenía terror a ello.

No sé que me había llevado a besar a Edward tan febrilmente, supongo que fue esa opresión en el pecho al pensar que se podía ir de mi lado. Su boca era exquisita, tenía una forma tan apasionada de besar, que te encendía con tal solo un roce.

Era consciente que estábamos jugando con fuego y me podía quemar, pero en ese momento no me importó nada. Ni tampoco me importó cuando fui a buscar el calor y la protección de sus brazos. Casi sin pensar, mis pies dieron marcha hasta la habitación en donde se estaba quedando, y dormí abrazada a un hombre, luego de tres largos años, nuevamente.

…

Un toque placentero en mi brazo hizo que me removiera. Sentía miles de descargas eléctricas en esa poción de mi brazo que era tocado. Abrí los ojos despacio y me sentí desorientada. Cuando me fijé a mí alrededor reconocí el cuarto de mis padres. Traté de ordenar mis recuerdos para entender cómo es que había amanecido aquí.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mí como en flash. Había besado a Edward, le había contado toda mi historia y había pedido silenciosamente dormir con él.

Levanté de mi rostro de mi almohada humana, porque sí… tenía mi cabeza recostada en el pecho de Edward y sus latidos del corazón llenaban mis oídos, era una sensación indescriptible. Me fijé en su rostro y un gesto divertido estaba en él. Me miraba como tratando de descifrar que era lo que estaba pensando mi cabeza en este momento.

—Creí que no ibas a despertar más —dijo burlón con la voz un poco ronca sin dejar de acariciar mi brazo que lo rodeaba por encima de su abdomen.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté con la voz ronca debido al sueño.

—Las nueve —contestó, brinqué en la cama quedando sentada en ella.

Se suponía que hoy teníamos que estar en el predio a primera hora.

—Es muy tarde —murmuré tratando de levantarme, pero el brazo de Edward me lo impidió.

—Ya avisé que íbamos a llegar un poco más tarde, te veías adorable durmiendo —dijo acariciando mi mejilla que obviamente estaba sonrojada.

—Será mejor que me levante, Thomas se estará por despertar —murmuré, luego que ambos nos quedamos mirando profundamente. Él asintió y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama—. Por cierto, buenos días.

—Buenos días, _ángel_ —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

¿Ángel? Era la segunda vez que me llamaba así, no le di importancia más tarde le preguntaría.

Salí del cuarto y espié a Thomas, quien todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Fui al baño y me enjuagué la cara y quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía los ojos más brillantes y rubor instalado en mis mejillas. Ya no había rastros de mi mirada triste y melancólica. Hoy me había levantado con una sensación de libertad y como más liviana conmigo misma.

Aunque aún necesitaba hacer otra cosa para sentirme mejor.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, el tazón de cereales para mi hijo y el café fuerte para Edward y para mí. Unas manitos jalando mi blusa e hicieron que mirara para abajo.

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunté a Tommy sentándolo encima de la encimera.

—Muy bien, mamita —contestó dándome un abrazo pasándome sus bracitos por mi cuello—. ¿Tú?

—También muy bien —respondí con una sonrisa—. Vamos a sentarte en tu silla para desayunar.

Lo acerqué hasta la silla que habíamos preparado para él. En la casa de mis padres no teníamos silla para bebés, así que le había puesto una llena de almohadas para que pudiera alcanzar la mesa sin problemas, por lo visto estaba resultando.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward con una sonrisa cuando llegó a la cocina para juntarse con nosotros.

—_¡Edwad!_ —Exclamó mi pequeño dejando de revolver su tazón de cereal. Edward le dio un beso en la frente en respuesta.

—Buen día, Edward —volví a saludarlo, se acercó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla quedándose más tiempo de la cuenta.

—Sí que lo son —murmuró en mi oído causándome un estremecimiento.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y comencé a servirle el desayuno primero a él y luego a mí. Pasamos la primer comida del día charlando amenamente. Por suerte, no tocamos el tema de lo que ocurrió ayer.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, nos abrigamos y fuimos rumbo al predio donde se iba a realizar otro de los tantos hoteles de la Corporación Cullen.

Así había pasado el resto del día: entre llamados, revisión de contratos y demás. Notaba que Edward ya no se mostraba reacio con Jasper. Al parecer, se estaban simpatizando mejor y las miradas acusatorias habían quedado atrás.

Había presentado a Thomas y Jasper ayer, por fin como su tío, al principio costó la relación porque todavía no tenían tanta confianza, pero en pocos días seguramente ya me pondría en campaña para que mi pequeño se encariñe con su tío.

Habíamos dejado el predio hace unos diez minutos, hoy era el último día que estábamos en Forks, nuestro vuelo despegaba a la tarde de mañana. Así que le había pedido un favor a un Edward, necesitaba visitar un lugar especial antes de volver a Chicago.

Llevé a Tommy de la mano una vez que llegamos al lugar sombrío que necesitaba visitar. Antes de entrar compramos tres pequeños ramos de flores. Edward, para darnos privacidad, se había quedado en la puerta del lugar.

—¿Estos _edan_ mis _abus_, mamita? —preguntó cuando estuvimos frente a las lápidas de mis padres.

—Sí, cielo —dije agachándome para estar a su altura—. Esta de aquí —señalé la pequeña imagen que tenía la placa de mi madre con su nombre—. Era tu abuela, Renée; este otro —dije ahora señalando la foto de mi padre—. Era tu abuelo, Charlie.

—Hola, abuelitos… yo soy Thomas, su _yedno…_ —empezó a decir mi pequeño sacándome una sonrisa.

—Corazón, tu eres su nieto, no su yerno —corregí sonriente.

—¡Ups! —Dijo tapándose su boquita—. Bueno… yo soy su nieto y aunque no los conozca los _quiedo muchito_. —Saludó y una silenciosa lágrima cayó por mi mejilla—. No_ llodes_ mami, ellos nos cuidan desde cielo —agregó secándome la lagrima que cayó.

—Tienes razón —le dije apartando su cabello de su frente—. Mamá, papá… —empecé tratando de que mi voz sonara firme—. Les presento a Thomas, su pequeño nieto. Los necesitamos muchísimo, pero sé que nos protegen de donde sea que están, los amo eso jamás cambiará —susurré dejando, con ayuda de Tommy, flores en sus respectivas lapidas.

Les di un último vistazo y recorrimos hacia la otra punta del cementerio con Thomas de la mano. Cuando llegué al lugar indicado, me arrodillé para quedar a la altura de mi hijo, nuevamente.

—Tommy —lo llamé, mi pequeño me miró—. Quiero que conozcas a tu papá —pedí señalándole la lápida llena de flores de Benjamín.

—¿Aquí está papá? —Preguntó, asentí—. Hola, no conozco como _edes_, pero como _edes _mi papi te _quiedo_. Te _pometo_ que voy a cuidar mucho a mamita, nadie la va a _lastimad_ y, si es así, _etoy_ _segudo_ que _Edwad_ va_ matad_ al que haga _llorad_ a mami. Ella es muy buena conmigo y yo la _quiedo_ mucho, mucho —relató mi pequeño acariciando la fotografía de su padre—. Yo sé que nos cuidas y no dejas que nada malo nos pase —concluyó dándole un beso en la imagen de Benjamín. Numerosas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, pero debía ser fuerte—. ¿Puedo ir con Edward? —preguntó mi niño mirándome, asentí al saber la ubicación de Edward, solo estaba a unos pocos metros de nosotros—. Adiós —se despidió y me dejó sola frente a la tumba de mi primer amor.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… —dije a modo de comienzo—. Ya te traje para que conozcas a tu hijo Benny, ¿Viste lo hermoso que es? Está creciendo muy rápido, tanto así que a veces tengo miedo a perderme algo de él. Seguramente, sabes que estamos muy bien. Volví a Forks, al fin pude volver a mi pueblito natal. Me es muy difícil estar aquí, todo me recuerda a ti y a mis padres, pero creo que entendí que tengo que continuar con nuestra vida, afianzando tus recuerdos en mí. Te traje esto —agregué sacando el anillo de mi bolsillo—. Es el que me diste cuando nos comprometimos —limpié una lágrima con el dorso de mi mano—. No estoy terminando el compromiso ni mucho menos, solo quiero cambiar el significado —expliqué—. Quiero decirte que me comprometo a no olvidarte jamás, eso sería imposible. Pero yo debo continuar Benny, tú ya no estás a mi lado, pero la vida continúa. Siempre vas a ser mi primer amor y hay algo que me ata a ti por toda la eternidad: Thomas. Siempre ten en cuenta que te amé mucho, y que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero hoy cerraré esta página —con mucha congoja dejé el anillo por debajo de las flores.

Erguí mi postura y, tras limpiarme todas las lágrimas derramadas, me junté con Edward y Thomas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Completamente lista para enfrentarme al futuro —afirmé con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

Tomamos de la mano a Thomas y nos fuimos hasta el auto los tres juntos.

Al fin y al cabo, volver a Forks había resultado difícil, pero por fin estaba siendo capaz de dejar de lado los recuerdos feos de mi pasado y quedarme con los buenos y pensar, luego de tres años, en un futuro mejor y próspero. Solo esperaba no equivocarme, sabía que este camino no iba a ser fácil, pero pondría todo de mí para poder lograrlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Antes que nada, lamento no poder publicar tan rápido como antes, comencé la facultad y ya me están exprimiendo, los profesores tienen muchas ganas de que aprendamos mucho... ¬¬. Igualmente voy a tratar de publicar lo mas rapido que pueda...

Ahora si, ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Ya se besaron y pareciera que Bella esta convencida de pasar pagina y dejar su doloroso pasado atras :D. Me encantaria leer sus opiniones ;)

Millones de gracias por todas la visitas, reviews, alertas y favoritos que cada dia son mas y me pone inmensamente feliz. Pero agradezco por sobre todo que le dediquen un tiempo a esta historia y la lean :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, aqui les dejo el pequeño adelanto:

.

_- No es todo tan fácil igual, Sue. – trate de explicarle – Bella sufrió mucho en su pasado y quizás no quiera empezar una relación ahora – dije triste._

_- Mi niño, ella te quiere muchísimo, se nota. Lucha por ella, trata de mostrarle que tú no vas a hacerla sufrir, ayúdala a superar su pasado y a volver a enamorarse. – comento - ¿Tú la amas?_

.

Un beso gigante para todas, las quiero.

**Alie ~**


	17. Ѽ Capítulo Dieciséis

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 16**

**POV BELLA**

—Señores pasajeros, por favor abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad para el aterrizaje_._ —Resonó dentro de todo el avión y todos los viajeros, hicimos caso.

Estábamos de regreso a Chicago, habíamos partido esta misma mañana. Me costó volver a dejar todo, pero era necesario. En este caso, me había traído casi todas mis cosas, como fotos de mis padres, fotos de Benjamín y hasta los recuerdos materiales que tenía de ellos.

Me sentía feliz conmigo misma, por ser capaz de tratar de cerrar esa etapa dura y difícil de mi vida. Thomas estaba más que contento porque había "conocido" a sus abuelos y a su padre. Cuando nos fuimos del cementerio me había dicho que a él no le importaba que su papá no esté con él porque ahora lo tenía a Edward. Me había dejado de una sola pieza ese comentario, pero Edward rápidamente le dijo que él iba a estar cuando lo necesite y que lo quería mucho. Estaba más que agradecida con Edward por ayudarnos tanto a los dos.

Con respecto a Edward, no sé en donde nos dejaba el _acercamiento_ que tuvimos. Nuestra relación jefe-secretaria había terminado hacía rato, porque entre nosotros había más confianza, pero luego del febril beso que nos dimos, yo no sabía que iba a pasar entre nosotros. Lo único claro que tenía es que las sensaciones que Edward me hacía sentir, no las había experimentado por tres largos años. Y también sabía, que si yo era capaz de establecer alguna relación con un hombre, él sería el único.

_Porque sí, Edward Cullen me estaba comenzando a gustar y mucho. _

Pero ahí estaba en mi cabeza el sentimiento de culpa por engañar a Benjamín, aunque estaba consciente que no era un engaño, yo debía seguir con mi vida, pero era imposible no llegar a esos pensamientos.

—Allí están tío Oso y tía Rosie —señaló mi pequeño cuando salíamos por la puerta de pasajeros, luego de abandonar el avión.

—¡Thomas, Bella! —gritó mi hermana y Tommy se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Edward y yo nos dirigíamos lentamente a ellos caminando uno muy cerca del otro.

—¡Mi niño! —exclamó Sue viendo a Edward. Él se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Bella —saludó mi hermana cuando acabó de abrazar a Thomas—. Te extrañé —agregó estrechándome a su cuerpo.

—Y yo a ti —contesté respondiéndole el abrazo.

Cuando terminamos de saludarnos entre todos, junto con Thomas nos dirigimos al coche de Emmett para volver a casa. Solo había podido saludar a Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza, ya que mi hermana estaba más activa que lo normal; suponía que se debía al embarazo.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —murmuré y me tiré en el sofá apenas llegamos al departamento.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Rose.

Solo asentí en respuesta, la noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, si había dormido una hora era mucho tiempo. Los recuerdos vividos con Benjamín me golpearon la cabeza de una forma indescriptible. Suponía que mi subconsciente me revivía todas las cosas que había hablado con Edward. Fueron muchos años que los tuve guardados y no los comenté con nadie.

Cerré mis ojos y me acomodé mejor en el cómodo sofá, ya todo a mí alrededor dejó de existir, porque me sumergí al país de los sueños.

…

Recién había llegado de llevar a Thomas al jardín de niños, hoy Edward me había dado el día libre también. Habíamos llegado de Forks hace tres días y desde que volvimos no había puesto un pie en la empresa. Pero mi jefe se excusaba diciendo que había trabajado tres días completos y necesitaba descansar, igualmente mañana mismo ya iría a mi trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué paso en Forks? —preguntó mi hermana.

Rosalie tampoco había ido a trabajar, su esposo no la dejaba. Mi cuñado ya estaba paranoico con la salud y la protección de Rosalie y su futuro hijo.

—Visité a mamá, papá y a Benjamín… —comencé a contarle por el principio y ella me miró con los ojos abiertos—. También me reencontré con Emily.

—Esa yegua, ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Además de hablarme pésimo y llamarme asesina, no. Le dije todas las verdades que me había callado durante mucho tiempo.

—Así se habla hermana… —me felicitó—. ¿Y con Edward? ¿Pasó algo? —solté un sonoro suspiro. Mi hermana me conocía muy bien para mi propia suerte.

—Le conté todo mi pasado —respondí—. Y él me contó el suyo.

—Ese es un paso gigante Bella, se ve que se tienen mucha confianza. Tú no hablas ese tema con nadie, ni siquiera con Emmett que ya lo conoces hace tiempo.

—Supongo que me siento cómoda con él —encogí mis hombros.

—¿Paso algo más? —quiso saber.

Pasé una de mis manos nerviosamente por el cabello.

—Él y yo…

—Él y tú… —repitió impaciente.

—Nos besamos —solté de golpe y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Espié a Rosalie por un agujero que hice entre mis dedos para poder mirarla. Estaba rígida en su lugar con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho.

—Perdón… ¿Escuché bien? —dijo confundida—. ¿Acaso escuche que se besaron? ¿Los dos? ¿Pegaron labios con labios? No, no mejor no quiero detalles, son sus asuntos salivosos —añadió atropelladamente.

—¿No me dices nada? —pregunté, temerosa.

—Qué puedo decirte Bella, me encanta que quieras rehacer tu vida, eres joven y tienes toda una vida por delante. Edward parece un buen hombre, ahora que lo conocemos mejor, se nota a leguas que los quiere y los protege mucho. Alguien que no esté interesado jamás se tomaría tantas molestias por su secretaria y por el hijo de ella —expresó agarrándome las manos—. ¿Te gusta?

—Yo… eh… si, supongo. Quiero decir… —solté un suspiro y me di por vencida—. Si me gusta. Es muy raro porque cuando estoy con él, me siento segura y no tengo miedo a nada. Es como si supiera que él va a protegerme sea lo que sea. Thomas lo quiere mucho y se nota que Edward lo quiere a mi pequeño. Cuando comencé a conocerlo con más detenimiento, me gustó mucho la persona que había escondida en él —admití—. Pero me da miedo…

—¿Miedo? Bella, me parece que tienes que pasar página. No te estoy diciendo que tengas que olvidar a Benjamín porque él fue tu primer todo y hay alguien que siempre va a unirlos: mi sobrino. Pero entiende que eres muy joven aún y necesitas a alguien a tu lado para guiarte y protegerte. Ambos se necesitan. No te cierres en ti, ve despacio pero no pierdas esta nueva oportunidad y ábrete al amor —concluyó, la envolví en un abrazo.

—Eres la mejor hermana mayor de toda la galaxia —dije.

—Tonta, soy tu única hermana mayor —contestó burlona y permanecimos unos momentos más en la misma posición.

Nos sumergimos en una charla pensando en el futuro bebé que iba a llegar a nuestro hogar. Tendríamos que hacer muchos cambios.

Cada vez estaba deseando más dejarle privacidad a mi hermana y a su familia mudándome a otro lugar, pero aún no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar mi propia casa. Aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de poder alquilar algo.

El sonido del timbre se escuchó en la casa y levanté el intercomunicador para ver de quien se trataba, era Jasper. Fui a buscarlo y entramos al departamento.

—Ten Jasper —dije dándole un vaso de jugo cuando nos sentamos en la cocina—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—En el trabajo bien, voy a estar viajando mucho de Forks a Chicago, Edward me pidió que lo mantuviera al tanto —explicó—. Mi madre me dijo que se encontraron.

—Oh, eso —suspiré—. Nos vimos en la playa.

—Lamento todo lo que te hizo pasar, Bella.

—No es tu culpa Jasper. Hablemos de otra cosa por favor… —pedí o casi rogué.

Nos quedamos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta Rosalie se unió a nuestra conversación, pronto se hizo la hora de buscar a Thomas y me fui junto a Jasper quien me acercó con su auto.

—¡Mamita! —saludó mi pequeño cuando salió corriendo del jardín de niños.

—Hola cariño, mira quien vino —dije señalando a Jasper.

—Hola, tío _Jasped_ —lo saludó con un pequeño abrazo.

—Hola Tommy —devolvió el saludo un Jasper emocionado por escuchar por primera vez llamarlo "Tío".

Había vuelto a hablar con mi pequeño y, por fin, había entendido que tenía otro tío además de Emmett. Estaba muy feliz porque las cosas se empezaran a solucionar.

…

Hoy era un día bastante tranquilo, no había tanto trabajo que hacer y la empresa estaba en calma. Había retomado el empleo esta mañana por fin, Edward me había dicho que me necesitaba con él. Aún no lo había visto, ya que iba a llegar un poco más tarde por asuntos familiares.

Escuché el timbre de mi celular y rápidamente lo revisé, había llegado un mensaje nuevo.

**«****Lamento las cosas horribles que te dije, sé que no eres así. Espero que me llames pronto, ya que lo he hecho y no respondiste. Necesito hablar contigo. Te quiero.****»****—Jacob**

Era el décimo mensaje del día que recibía de él. Desde que habíamos discutido y yo me enojé mucho con él, le aplique la "ley de hielo". Me había ofendido mucho por las cosas que me había dicho, pero suponía que tenía que hablar con él.

"**Te llamare a la noche, sigo muy enojada contigo. Pero hablando se aclaran las cosas. Hasta pronto."**** —Bella.**

Pulsé la tecla de enviar soltando un suspiro sonoro.

—¿Mensaje de tu enamorado, Bella? —preguntó una voz cantarina, sobresaltándome.

Cuando levanté mi mirada estaba Alice delante de mi escritorio con Edward detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Hola Alice —la saludé—. Señor Cullen —miré a Edward mostrándome profesional.

—Hola Bella— contestó cantando cada letra de mi nombre con su aterciopelada voz—. Cualquier cosa avísame, estaré en mi despacho. —Asentí con la cabeza y se fue hacia su oficina.

—Cuéntame, ¿Quién era? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa poniendo ambas manos en su mentón. Esta mujer me daba mucha gracia, nos conocíamos hace poco pero me trataba como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida; era muy simpática.

—Un amigo con el que me enojé —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!

—Pienso igual, me has caído muy bien Bella, yo sé que seremos grandes amigas —dijo y nos pusimos a conversar.

Alice era la única prima de Edward, era hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Tiene 25 años y es diseñadora de ropa, posee su propia marca. Se notaba que era una persona muy activa, charlatana pero buena persona. Estaba casi segura que íbamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

—_Bella necesito que vengas a mi oficina_ —me llamó Edward desde el intercomunicador.

—Ve que mi primo te llama, lo traes embobado —dijo Alice y se tapó la boca con las manos burlona. Yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Toqué la puerta de la oficina presidencial y esperé el permiso de Edward para entrar.

—Edward —dije.

—Bella —respondió con su aterciopelada voz—. Necesito que me revises estos documentos y que te fijes los errores —pidió dándome los papeles acercándose hacia mí—. Me alegro que hayas vuelto, se siente un gran vacío cuando no estás aquí —agregó mientras nuestras manos se tocaban al momento de pasarme los documentos.

—Tú me pediste que no viniera —dije en un murmullo apartando mi mirada de la suya.

—Tenías que descansar, enfrentaste muchas cosas —explicó sin soltar mi mano—. Bella, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora entre nosotros? —preguntó mirándome intensamente.

—Yo…

Unos golpeteos en la puerta hicieron que nos sobresaltáramos los dos y nos separemos solo un poco. Edward dio permiso para que entre quien sea que estaba fuera soltando un bufido de exasperación. Una melena rubia se asomo por la puerta.

—¿Rose? —pregunté confundida.

—Lo siento, es que no me contestabas al celular y decidí venir hasta aquí —dijo justificándose—. Hola Señor Cullen, espero no molestarlo.

—No se preocupe Rosalie, llámeme Edward —respondió—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Hablar con Bella, es solo un momento —pidió.

—No hay problemas, ve Bella —dijo, asentí agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Llevé a Rosalie fuera de la oficina de mi jefe.

—¿Qué sucede, Rose? —Pregunté—. ¿Thomas está bien? —agregué un poco alterada.

—No te preocupes estamos todos bien, no paso nada con Thomas. Es solo que encontraron una fuga de gas en el edificio y pidieron que nos evacuemos. Está todo el aire viciado y no se puede respirar, es muy peligroso quedarnos ahí. —Explicó preocupada.

—No lo puedo creer… —dije refregándome la frente—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No nos podemos quedar allí, Thomas es muy pequeño y tú estás embarazada.

—¿Dónde iremos Bella? —preguntó nuevamente muy preocupada.

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero pueden venir a mi casa. Con gusto los recibiré —nos dijo una voz desde atrás nuestro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

El viaje a Forks me había cambiado completamente y Bella era la culpable. Desde que volvimos no pude dejar de pensar en ella en ningún momento, mis labios todavía sentían el roce de los suyos. Despertar con ella a mi lado fue una de las mejores experiencias que había sentido, deseaba amanecer así todos los días.

Estaba más que claro, que _necesitaba_ ser parte de esa pequeña familia, necesitaba tener a Thomas y a Bella junto a mí todo el tiempo. Ser yo el que los proteja, los quiera, les de mimos, pero por sobre todo, darles amor…

El gran egoísta, solitario, gruñón, mandón y todos los apelativos que le habían dado a mi persona, había caído rendido a los pies de Isabella Swan, su fiel secretaria.

Ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo más, o combatirlo porque era obvio que estaba enamorado hasta la médula de Bella. Esa personita tan sencilla, humilde, dulce, comprensiva, cariñosa se había clavado directamente en mi corazón. Era una de las únicas personas que me entendían y se mostraban preocupadas por mí. Fue la única, aparte de Sue, que no me miró con lástima cuando supo el desenlace de mis padres. Me enseñó muchas cosas y eso se lo agradecía.

El pequeño Tommy también me ayudó muchísimo sin darse cuenta, fue una personita que me llenó de ternura y devoción. Me sacó una sonrisa con tal solo apenas conocernos, lo quería como si fuera mi propio hijo.

Ahora que sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella iba a luchar para conquistarla y tenerla junto a mí todos los días de mi vida. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

_Conquistaría el corazón de Bella, estaba decidido. _

—Mi niño, ¿Me estás oyendo? —preguntó mi nana, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Perdón Sue, ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ya me parecía; estabas como una marmota mirando a un punto fijo y sonriendo como jamás te había visto. – Mencionó con sorna con una hermosa sonrisa—. Es por ella, ¿Verdad?

—Últimamente todo es por ella, Sue —respondí con sinceridad.

—¡Cómo agradezco el día que llego a tu vida! Solo una muchachita especial como ella iba a hacer que se ablande tu corazón y dejaras de comportarte como un desconocido para todos, Edward —dijo Sue acariciándome el cabello.

—No es todo tan fácil, Sue. —Traté de explicarle—. Bella sufrió mucho en su pasado y quizás no quiera empezar una relación ahora.

—Mi niño, ella te quiere muchísimo, se nota. Lucha por ella, trata de mostrarle que tú no vas a hacerla sufrir, ayúdala a superar su pasado y a volver a enamorarse. —Aconsejó—. ¿Tú la amas?

—Mucho y no hay palabras para explicar cuánto —contesté sinceramente.

Sue me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y me dio un súper abrazo, dejándome momentáneamente sin respiración.

—¡Mi niño se enamoró! —exclamó—. No te das una idea de lo feliz que soy.

—Yo lo seré cuando sepa que Bella me corresponde.

—Así lo hará, Edward; solo dejemos que pase el tiempo, tú lucha por ella y ya veremos…

…

Tres días sin ella en la empresa era muchísimo tiempo. Extrañaba su voz, verla en mi oficina, sentir su perfume…

De acuerdo el amor me estaba volviendo idiota y cursi.

Había decidido darle tres días libres luego de regresar de Forks. Había pasado muchas cosas y necesitaba que estuviera bien y recuperada. Se había enfrentado a todo su doloroso pasado en pocos días y de seguro tendría una buena mezcla de sentimientos.

—_Señor Cullen, está el señor Withlock, desea verlo_ —avisó Heidi, quien estaba siendo mi secretaria en la ausencia de Bella.

—Dígale que pase —contesté.

Luego de unos momentos se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y tras dar la señal Jasper entró.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —saludó respetuosamente.

—Solo Edward, Jasper. Creí que habíamos quedado en confianza —pedí recordando la conversación que tuvimos en Forks.

—Lo sé, aún no me acostumbro —respondió y le hice señas para que se sentara.

Estuvo diciéndome como iba la construcción. Para que yo no tuviera que estar viajando a cada rato, era él quien iba a venía y se lo agradecía mucho.

Luego de haber hablado con Bella y enterarme que él era el tío de Thomas, decidí dejar de tratarlo fríamente, no era justo que por mis horribles celos tenga que soportar esa forma de dirigirme a él. Habíamos quedado en una relación cordial —se podría decir—, y estaba muy a gusto con eso. Se notaba que era un buen hombre, que tuvo que enfrentar la pérdida de su hermano y la huida de Bella con su sobrino sin apenas conocerlo. Estaba seguro que pronto los días feos iban a cambiar también para él.

—Es estupendo que todo marche bien, Jasper —dije una vez que terminamos la reunión.

—Lo es —contestó—. Quiero agradecerle mucho, Edward

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido.

—Gracias a usted recuperé a una de mis mejores amigas y a mi sobrino —dijo—. Sin su ayuda yo nunca los hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

—Estoy seguro que así estaba escrito, Jasper. Tenían que volverse a encontrar —le di ánimos dándole una palmada en su hombro—. Tutéame prácticamente tenemos la misma edad —pedí burlón.

—Usted… tú eres un buen hombre, Bella necesita a alguien como ust… tú —dijo corrigiéndose dos veces cuando le fruncía el ceño—. Bueno me retiro —agregó levantándose de su silla.

—Claro, nos vemos la semana que viene —dije estrechándole la mano, asintió.

Antes que saliera de la oficina la puerta se abrió ruidosamente haciendo que entrara un terremoto con patas.

—¡Primito! Has vuelto —dijo la tranquila —nótese el sarcasmo— de mi prima Alice.

—Alice, ¿no te das cuenta que estoy en una reunión? —pregunté señalando a Jasper.

Alice dio vuelta su cabeza mirando en dirección a Jasper y se quedó congelada. Vi la reacción de Jasper, y debo confesar que él estaba igual o peor a mi prima. Ambos se miraban con detenimiento y curiosidad. Apareció una sonrisa en mis labios, a estos dos les tenía que regalar balde para evitar que me baboseen el piso de la oficina.

—Mary Alice Cullen, tengo 25 años, soy única hija y mis padres son Carlisle y Esme. Soy diseñadora de moda, tengo mi propia marca, estoy soltera y sin compromisos —se presentó atropelladamente, describiendo prácticamente toda su vida.

—Jasper Withlock —se presentó el tío de Thomas tomando una mano de Alice y dejando un beso en ella. ¿Acaso mi prima estaba ruborizada? Oh, sí esto iba a disfrutarlo.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? Puedes invitarme, toma mi número telefónico. Estaré esperando tu llamada — dijo mientras le pasaba una tarjeta a un atónito Jasper.

—Seguro —contestó éste con una sonrisa y se fue, tras dejarle otro beso en la mano de Alice.

Apenas Jasper dejó la oficina no aguanté más y estallé en ruidosas carcajadas. Todo lo que había pasado fue muy extraño. Me reí tanto que hasta me salieron lágrimas en los ojos. Mi prima me miraba con una mueca de disgusto y me pegó en el hombro.

—Cálmate —dijo Alice refunfuñando.

—Es… que… —traté de decir pero otra carcajada salió de mis labios.

—Eres un idiota —volvió a decir cruzándose de brazos.

—Te faltó darle tu documento —pude decir y luego volví a reírme estrepitosamente.

—Tú no entiendes nada, esperé mucho tiempo por Jazz… —admitió soñadora.

—¿Jazz? —Pregunté apretándome los labios para no volver a soltar otra carcajada—. Apenas y cruzaste dos palabras con él y… ¿Ya tanta confianza? —pregunté.

—No me importa, yo se que él va a ser el amor de mi vida. —Volvió a decir con una sonrisita.

Y tanto ella como yo no nos contuvimos y comenzamos a descostillarnos de la risa. Mi prima cuando se lo proponía era una de las personas más graciosas que existieran en la tierra.

…

Habíamos quedado con Alice para ir juntos a la empresa luego del almuerzo con Sue. Estábamos festejando la nueva tienda de ropa con mi prima y luego iba a la empresa para saludar a su padre. Obviamente que no le creí nada, de seguro iba esperanzada para volver a ver a _su_ Jasper.

Cuando llegamos al piso de mi oficina, lo primero que vi fue el hermoso cabello de Bella. Por fin estaba ocupando nuevamente su puesto. Nos acercamos más hacia su escritorio y vi que atajaba su celular mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Mensaje de tu enamorado, Bella? —dijo Alice para molestarme. Había quedado resentida de lo que la había molestado con Jasper y buscaba la primera oportunidad para vengarse.

Solté un bufido.

—Hola Alice —la saludó—. Señor Cullen —me miró, saludándome con su preciosa voz profesional.

—Hola Bella —contesté feliz por volverla a ver—. Cualquier cosa avísame, estaré en mi despacho.

Vi que asintió con la cabeza y fui hacia mi despacho con pasos lentos.

Traté de realizar mi trabajo pero estaba distraído. Recordaba los dulces besos de Bella y las ganas de más me carcomían por dentro. Lo sé, soy un estúpido enamorado, pero jamás experimenté el amor hasta que llegó Bella.

Comencé a buscar algunos documentos, y llamé a Bella usándolos como excusa para que viniera a mi oficina.

—Edward —pronunció Bella una vez que estuvo dentro de mi oficina. Estaba realmente hermosa, desde hacia tiempo que traía el cabello suelto y amaba como le quedaba, le marcaba hermosamente su rostro en forma de corazón.

—Bella —dije tratando de sonar seductor, soy un idiota lo sé—. Necesito que me revises estos documentos y que te fijes los errores —pedí dándole los papeles asegurándome que nuestras manos hagan contacto—. Me alegro que hayas vuelto, se siente un gran vacío cuando no estás aquí —añadí sincero mirándola a los ojos.

—Tú me pediste que no viniera —respondió en un murmullo apartando su mirada de la mía y sonrojándose.

—Tenías que descansar, enfrentaste muchas cosas —expliqué sin soltar su mano—. Bella, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora entre nosotros? —esa pregunta salió de mis labios sin siquiera pensarla.

—Yo… —balbuceó nerviosa.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta hicieron que nos sobresaltáramos los dos y nos separemos solo un poco. Tras unos instantes, di el permiso para que entre quien sea que estaba fuera soltando un bufido de exasperación. Una melena rubia conocida se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Rose? —preguntó confundida Bella.

—Lo siento, es que no me contestabas al celular y decidí venir hasta aquí. —Contestó justificándose—. Hola Señor Cullen, espero no molestarlo.

—No se preocupe Rosalie, llámeme Edward —pedí—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Hablar con Bella, es solo un momento —solicitó.

—No hay problemas, ve Bella —dije y ambas se fueron fuera de mi oficina, pero se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta.

Me acerqué hasta allí con pasos lentos para poder cerrarla y darles privacidad, pero la señora chusma que llevo adelante me ganó y me quedé escuchando lo que hablaban.

—_No te preocupes estamos todos bien, no pasó nada con Thomas, es solo que encontraron una fuga de gas en el edificio y pidieron que nos evacuemos. Está todo el aire viciado y no se puede respirar, es muy peligroso quedarnos ahí._ —Explicó la voz de Rosalie con preocupación.

—_No lo puedo creer…_ —dijo Bella y me la imaginé con una mueca de disgusto—. _¿Qué vamos a hacer? No nos podemos quedar allí, Thomas es muy pequeño y tú estás embarazada_ —anoté mentalmente que tenía que felicitar a Rosalie y a Emmett por su futuro hijo.

—_¿Dónde iremos Bella?_ —preguntó Rosalie empleando el mismo tono de voz de antes.

No podía dejar que estén vagando por la cuidad en busca de asilo. Jamás permitiría que se fueran a cualquier lugar. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea brillante: en mi hogar solo vivíamos Sue y yo, quedaba muchísimo espacio libre. No nos haría nada tener inquilinos hasta que se solucione el problema en el edificio.

Salí de mi oficina dispuesto a proponérselos.

—Disculpen la intromisión, pero pueden venir a mi casa, con gusto los recibiré —ofrecí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ambas se dieron vuelta rápidamente y tenían la misma expresión en el rostro: la sorpresa.

—¿De verdad lo dice? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Si ustedes quieren, no hay ningún problema —dije mirando a Bella que seguía con la expresión de sorpresa tatuada en el rostro.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Bella saliendo de su trance.

—Por supuesto, nada me agradaría mas, no quiero que estén sin techo —respondí sinceramente.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No sé qué haría sin ti! —exclamó y se colgó de mi cuello acercándome a su cuerpo.

Instantáneamente la estreché contra el mío, por fin volvía a sentir su calor cerca de mí junto a su exquisito perfume.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les parecio? Se que no hubo casi nada de interaccion entre nuestra pareja, pero este capitulo sirve para aclarar los pensamientos de cada uno. Ya Alice y Jasper se conocieron xDD.

Edward y Bella iran unos dias a vivir juntos, ¿Que creen que pasara?

Millones de gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, por las visitas que cada vez son mas y por los favoritos y alertas, pero como siempre digo, sobre todo muchisimas gracias por leer y dedicarle un tiempo a la historia...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, voy a hacer todo lo posible para publicarlo cuanto antes, les dejo el adelanto:

.

_- Ete soy yo – dijo señalando al niño del medio – esta mi mamita – agrego ahora señalando a la mujer con cabello marrón – y este eres tú – concluyo señalando al hombre._

_- Es hermoso, Tommy – dije sintiendo como mis ojos picaban. Me di la vuelta y tome a Thomas en brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente._

_- Esa es la familia que yo quiedo – dijo escondiendo su cabecita en mi cuello._

.

Un beso enorme para todas, las quiero mucho :D

**Alie~**


	18. Ѽ Capítulo Diecisiete

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 17**

**POV BELLA**

—Cuidado con esa caja Emmett, son las cosas de Thomas —le avisé a mi cuñado cuando lo vi levantando sin cuidado la caja de los objetos de mi pequeño.

Estábamos empacando las pertenencias indispensables para mudarnos a la mansión de Edward.

Si les dijera que no me había sorprendido la proposición de Edward al ofrecernos su casa para hospedarnos unos días, les mentiría. Me sorprendí y mucho, pero no podía negarme, y menos todavía cuando estaba la salud de mi hermana, de mi futuro sobrino y de mi pequeño en juego. Además, ¿Dónde íbamos a conseguir una casa para alquilar donde quepamos todos en la gran ciudad de Chicago, en un solo día? Era la mismísima misión imposible.

Una vez que terminamos de empacar algunas ropas, elementos de aseo y las cosas indispensables salimos rumbo a la mansión de mi jefe.

Thomas estaba más que entusiasmado, lo había retirado del jardín de niños y le di la noticia, se puso a dar brincos en todo el camino a casa. Emmett se notaba medio reacio al ofrecimiento, pero estaba mostrando toda la buena voluntad para poder "mudarnos" en paz. Rosalie estaba contenta, ya que su futuro bebé iba a encontrarse resguardado.

Habíamos hablado con el encargado del edificio y nos avisó que tratarían de resolver el problema en menos de una semana. Fue todo muy caótico, ya que nuestros vecinos no sabían para donde correr.

_No todos contaban con nuestra suerte. _

Subimos al auto de mi cuñado y partimos rumbo a la dirección de Edward. El trayecto fue silencioso, se notaba mucho la diferencia entre los barrios. A medida que nos fuimos acercando más a nuestro destino, se notaban las grandes casas y los autos lujosos, ni hablar de las grandes quintas que pasábamos.

Al llegar a la dirección estipulada, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. La mansión que teníamos en frente era enorme, pero cuando digo enorme es enorme.

Al momento que las cámaras de seguridad captaron que habíamos llegado, el portón eléctrico se abrió frente a nosotros. Escuché un silbido por lo bajo proveniente de mi cuñado. Aceleró el auto solo un poco para poder estacionarlo frente a un gran ventanal.

Parados en la puerta estaban Sue y a su lado Edward con una perfecta sonrisa. Una vez que el auto se detuvo mi jefe vino hacia el lado de la puerta en donde yo estaba y la abrió muy caballerosamente. Salí del interior del auto con su ayuda y seguido a mí salió mi pequeño.

—Bienvenidos a mi hogar —nos recibió con esa maldita sexy voz.

—Gracias —contesté con una sonrisa.

Entre Edward y Emmett bajaron los equipajes del auto y nos fuimos al interior de la gran casona. Apenas entré me maravillé, jamás había estado en una casa tan grande, ni siquiera la de Benjamín era tan lujosa. Tenía un estilo antiguo pero a la vez moderno. Grandes vidrios por todo alrededor que hacía que se alumbrara toda la casa con la luz del día. En la sala había enormes sillones y justo en el medio de la planta una escalera como de un castillo estaba en el lugar. Realmente era hermosa.

Subimos con la guía de Edward hacia la planta alta y nos llevó a los que serian nuestros dormitorios. Primero nos llevo al de Rosalie y Emmett, se suponía que iba a ser de huéspedes pero era tres veces más grande que la habitación de mi hermana del edificio. Cuando dejamos que ellos se instalen, Edward nos guió hacia la habitación en donde nos íbamos a hospedar con Thomas.

Caminamos hacia casi el final de un pasillo y abrió una puerta dejando a la vista una hermosa habitación muy amplia. Tenía las paredes de color anaranjado pastel y una hermosa cama en medio, que entrarían más de tres personas; un sofá pegado a una pared cercana y un gigantesco armario que estaba segura era de la misma medida que mi habitación del departamento.

—¿Aquí vamos a _dodmid_? —preguntó mi pequeño con una mueca de asombro.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó Edward con cierto temor en la voz.

—¡Me encanta! —respondió eufórico y fue corriendo hasta tirarse en la gran cama.

—Thomas —lo regañé pero la mano de Edward me tomó del brazo.

—No lo regañes, solo está investigando —dijo restándole importancia riendo como Thomas saltaba en la cama—. Espero que se sientan cómodos. Por cualquier cosa, mi habitación está en frente, tienen su propio baño privado ahí —señaló una puerta cerrada—. Dentro de poco estará lista la cena, terminen de acomodarse y luego bajen.

—Gracias Edward, de verdad no tengo palabras de agradecimiento —agradecí levantándome en mis puntas de pies para poder darle un beso en su mejilla.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo mirándome intensamente y se fue dejándonos en el gran cuarto.

Aproveché para sacar el pijama de Thomas de una de las valijas y lo llevé hacia el baño para ducharlo. Cuando abrí esa puerta casi mis ojos se salen de lugar.

El baño era ¡enorme!, tenía un gran jacuzzi en el medio, una ducha, y todos los elementos básicos de un cuarto de baño. Bañé a Thomas con cuidado, procurando tocar solo lo indispensable, ya que tenía terror de que se me rompiera algo. Cuando terminé de bañarlo, le pedí que se quedara tranquilo y entré a bañarme yo. Dejé que el agua caliente de la ducha me relajara los músculos y cuando pasaron menos de quince minutos me cambié y fui junto a mi hijo.

Visualicé a Thomas, tenía cara de santo y ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo, eso me hizo desconfiar.

—¿Qué sucede Tommy? —pregunté con una ceja levantada.

—Nada, mamita —dijo poniendo cara de "yo no fui".

—¿Qué tienes detrás de ti? —volví a preguntar, inclinando la cabeza para tratar de mirar, claro que me fue imposible ver algo.

—Una _paded_ —contestó con una sonrisa.

—No estoy bromeando Thomas. Dime que tienes detrás de ti —exigí y me acerqué hasta él.

Como no me lo dio, lleve mis manos detrás de él y agarré lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—Te _pometo_ que yo no lo toqué, se _dompió_ solito —se excusó.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabello para jalarlo. Un hermoso collar estaba partido en dos. Solo esperaba que no fuera importante o al menos no valiera mucho, ya que me iba a ser difícil poder repararlo. Traté de unirlos, pero fue inútil. Encontré un jarrón y lo puse dentro, quizás tuviéramos suerte y nadie notaría la falta de ese collar.

—Tommy, por favor no toques nada. Estamos en una casa ajena y no queremos que se rompa nada, ¿Entendiste? —dije agachándome para estar a su altura.

—Si mamita, no era mi intención _dompedlo_ —contestó agachando su cabeza.

—No pasa nada —lo reconforté abrazándolo—. Vamos a cenar —agregué y fuimos tomados de la mano.

Hasta llegar a la cocina estaba segura que habíamos caminado como cinco kilómetros, bueno está bien quizá exagere un poco, pero esta casa era enorme y, seguramente, en más de una ocasión me perdería.

¿Pueden creer que hasta la cocina era gigante? Estaba casi segura que el tamaño de esta cocina era la mitad del departamento entero.

Cuando llegamos a este amplio cuarto, Sue estaba cocinando algo que tenía un exquisito aroma. Thomas había ido corriendo a mirar la televisión en la sala y yo vine junto a Sue a ofrecerle mi ayuda, claro que ella se negó a aceptarla diciendo que éramos la _visita_ y no dejaría que hiciéramos nada.

—Es muy lindo tenerlos con nosotros, Bella —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Hace mucho tiempo no había tantas personas habitando en esta casa —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes, son muy amables.

—A mí no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mi niño, Bella —agradeció, dejándome confundida—. Si quieres puedes ir preparando la mesa —pidió tras unos minutos.

Traté de no darle importancia a su comentario anterior y me dispuse a preparar la mesa. Cuando estuvo lista, Sue colocó los platos con la comida servida y llamamos a todos para empezar a cenar.

La cena transcurrió en una divertida charla. Thomas como siempre era el centro de la atención y él se divertía por eso. Emmett se mostró agradecido con mi jefe al igual que Rosalie. Lo más seguro era que mi hermana haya hablado con mi cuñado para que cambiara su actitud, ya hablaría más tarde con ella para ver qué le sucedía.

Volteé mi rostro hasta mi pequeño, y pobrecillo se estaba durmiendo sentado en la silla; hoy había sido un día difícil y agotador para él.

—Lo siento, voy a llevar a este niño a la cama —me disculpé levantándome—. Buen provecho.

—¡Espera Bella!, yo lo llevo —ofreció Edward, se levantó cargando a Thomas en sus brazos—. Buen provecho —agregó y ambos nos levantamos de la mesa.

Recorrimos todos los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación. Cuando llegamos, Edward acostó a mi pequeño en el medio y Tommy rápidamente se acomodó entre las sábanas.

—Eres muy amable con nosotros, Edward —dije en un murmullo para no despertar a Tommy—. La habitación es hermosa.

—Era la de mis padres —indicó con una sonrisa triste—. Pero estoy seguro que deben estar muy felices porque ustedes estén en ella. No creo que nadie se la merezca más que tú y Tommy —agregó apartando un mechón de cabello de mi frente.

Lo miré confundida.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —pregunté.

—Porque fueron los que me hicieron dar cuenta de mis errores. —Agregó acariciando mi mejilla—. Será mejor que bajemos —propuso y asentí.

Fuimos caminando con pasos lentos hasta la cocina donde todavía estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Comimos el postre y cuando se hicieron más de las once de la noche nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación. Me puse el pijama y me dejé llevar al país de los sueños junto a mi pequeño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Feliz, contento, expectante; así estaba me describía ahora mismo. Sin dudarlo le había propuesto a Bella que vinieran a pasar unos días en mi casa. Ella aceptó, aunque al principio estaba media insegura, luego dio el sí definitivo.

Me sentía feliz al sentir que había más movimiento en mi vacío hogar. Con la presencia de Bella, Thomas y también la de su familia estaba seguro que iba a haber más movimiento y más ruido también.

Esta noche iba a costarme muchísimo pegar un ojo, ya que tenía muy en claro que Bella solo estaba a unos pasos de mi. Me moría de ganas por estrecharla en mis brazos y poder dormir junto a ella, para que al levantarme lo primero que viera fuera su hermoso rostro.

Había decidido alistar la habitación de mis padres para ella y Thomas. Fue muy difícil entrar a ese cuarto que estuvo seis años cerrado bajo llave. Pero me parecía más que adecuado que esa habitación la utilizaran _mi ángel_ y el pequeño _angelito_.

Gracias a ellos hoy estaba de vuelta el Edward que nunca se tendría que haber ido.

Fui hacia el baño y me duché. Cuando ya estuve con el pijama puesto me metí a la cama y me dormí profundamente pensando en esos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba.

…

—¿Es que no puedes quedarte tranquilo? Me estas poniendo nerviosa —dijo Sue mirándome.

—Lo lamento Sue, pero quiero que se despierten —respondí mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—Ya van a venir, eres tú el ansioso que se levanta tempranísimo. —Volvió a decir mi nana recargando mi taza de café.

Me había despertado muy temprano esta mañana. Sue me decía que era la emoción de tener a la mujer que amas en tu mismo techo, y yo… le daba la razón. Era extraño estar conviviendo con más personas en una casa donde estaba acostumbrado a ver a solo una persona todos los días.

—Buenos días —saludaron Rosalie y Emmett al unísono entrando a la cocina.

—Buenos días —contestó Sue.

—Buenos días —hablé—. ¿Cómo durmieron?

—Maravillosamente, gracias Edward —agradeció Rosalie.

—Por cierto, los felicito. Me enteré que van a ser padres —agregué sonriente.

—Gracias, estamos muy felices —contestó Emmett abrazando por los hombros a su esposa.

—La llegada de un niño es una bendición hermosa —agregó Sue—. ¿De cuánto estás, querida?

—De dos meses y medio —contestó Rosalie con una hermosa sonrisa—. ¿No piensas en tener hijos Edward? —Me preguntó haciendo que me atragante con mi café—. Lo siento —dijo al ver mi reacción.

—Oh, bueno… yo… en un futuro… tal vez —balbuceé algo incómodo.

—¿Bella no va a bajar? —preguntó Sue cambiando de tema, solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Hasta que se despierte Thomas no lo va a hacer. Ese niño duerme como un tronco, tanto así que si pasa un tren por su lado no lo va a notar —dijo Emmett con gracia.

Nos entretuvimos hablando unos minutos de la vida que llevaban Emmett y Rosalie. Estaban hace más de seis años juntos y ambos eran dueños de un restaurant cerca del centro de la cuidad. Rosalie se había mudado junto a él a Chicago cuando se les dio la oportunidad de construir un restaurant aquí, en esta ciudad. Se notaba que estaban muy enamorados y se entendían mucho. Sentí un pinchazo de envidia por verlos juntos y tan enamorados.

—Buen día —resonó la hermosa voz de _mi ángel_.

Levanté la vista e instantáneamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Bella llevaba un jean que le quedaba perfecto y arriba tenía una camisa que se pegaba deliciosamente a su figura. Tommy estaba en sus brazos con la carita de dormido y refregándose un ojito.

Era muy tierna la imagen.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó Sue y detrás de ella saludamos todos.

Bella se sentó en el único lugar libre, que por casualidad estaba justo a mi lado, reí internamente. Sue le sirvió un humeante café y a Thomas un rico platillo de cereales.

—¿Qué sucede campeón, no te despegaste la almohada de la cara? —preguntó con sorna Emmett.

—Tío Oso, no me _moledtes_ —dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡Uyy que humor! —contestó con una sonrisa y no pude aguantar que unas risitas salieran de mi boca.

¡Qué lindo era desayunar en mayoría y alegremente!

—¡Hola _Ewad_! —me saludó el pequeño como si recién me acabara de ver.

—Cuando se levanta no presta mucha atención a su alrededor —aclaró Bella al ver mi mueca de confusión en un murmullo. Asentí en respuesta para que supiera que la había entendido.

—Buenos días pequeño, ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunté acariciando su cabello castaño.

—Muy bien, esa cama es _enodddmeee_ —dijo exagerando la última palabra y todos comenzamos a reírnos.

Tras pasar una media hora más, Rosalie y Emmett se levantaron para ir hacia el restaurant. Al parecer Rosalie no iba hace mucho, ya que se notó muy alegre por ir a trabajar.

—Bueno niños yo tengo que irme, quedé con tu tía en ir a comprar algunas cosas. Suerte en la empresa —dijo Sue y tras darnos un beso en la mejilla a ambos y salió por la puerta principal.

—Bueno, quedamos solos —dije para romper el silencio que se instaló entre nosotros.

—Así parece —musitó Bella—. Tengo que llevar a Thomas al jardín de…

—Yo los llevo, luego pasamos por la empresa. No me cuesta nada —dije al ver que tenía intensiones de negarse.

—No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por nosotros —comentó mirándome a los ojos.

—Créeme que ya hiciste muchísimo —respondí llevando una de mis manos a su delicada mejilla. Esa placentera descarga eléctrica cuando la tocaba se hizo presente.

—Mamita —llamó la voz de Tommy sacándonos de nuestro trance—. ¿Nos podemos _quedad_ aquí? A mi _gudta_ mucho la casa de _Ewad_,

—Amor, no podemos quedarnos aquí, esta es la casa de Edward, no nuestra —explicó Bella con paciencia.

_«__Como me gustaría que se muden conmigo y terminen con la soledad que siento en esta gran mansión__»__,_ pensé.

—Será mejor que vayamos a llevar a Thomas, se nos va a hacer tarde —dije, nos levantamos y fuimos hacia el auto.

Una vez que nos, subimos arranqué rumbo al jardín de Thomas. Cuando llegamos, un gran grupo de padres estaban fuera del jardín y todos traían una mueca de preocupación en sus rostros. Bajamos los tres y nos acercamos hasta la multitud.

—Lamentamos informar esto, pero hoy los niños no van a poder quedarse. Ha explotado un transformador y nos hemos quedado sin luz. No podemos arriesgar a los alumnos de esa forma —dijo una muchacha, la cual suponía era una maestra.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de algún lugar cercano a nosotros.

—Hoy el establecimiento va a permanecer cerrado, hasta que podamos reparar el problema, sepan disculparnos —agregó la maestra.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? —escuché murmurar a Bella.

—Lo llevamos a la empresa —dije sin pensar, ella me miró extrañada—. No lo vamos a dejar en cualquier lado, Bella. Aquí no es seguro, y… ¿qué mas resguardado va a estar que con nosotros cerca? A mí no molestaría llevarlo a la empresa. Además en un niño tranquilo, no creo que cause problemas… —añadí tratando de convencerla.

—Tú eres el jefe —contestó haciendo que sonriera.

—Por supuesto… —dije con cara de suficiencia para molestarla.

—Si llega a hacer algún lio, es tu responsabilidad —avisó.

—Mira la cara de angelito que tiene, ¿Qué travesuras puede hacer? —pregunté y Tommy hizo una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

Nos subimos nuevamente al auto y conduje hacia la empresa. Cuando llegamos no pasé por alto la cara de sorpresa que pusieron los guardias de seguridad al verme llegar con mi secretaria y el pequeño.

Tomé a Thomas de una mano, de la otra lo tomó Bella y subimos hacia el piso donde estaba mi oficina, al hacer el recorrido vi por el rabillo del ojo como los ojos de Tommy analizaban todo su alrededor. Las muecas de sorpresa de los empleados no tenían descripción. ¿Es que nunca vieron a un pequeño que ponían esas caras? _"Eres el ogro Cullen, o ¿No te acuerdas_?" dijo una vocecita. Supongo que tenía razón.

Al llegar al piso residencial, fui directamente a mi oficina luego de decirle a Bella que cualquier cosa me avisara. Estuve corroborando algunos papeles hasta que sentí que la puerta se abría, y un pequeño cuerpecito entraba a mi oficina.

—¿Qué sucede Tommy? —le pregunté dejando en la mesa del escritorio los papeles que revisaba.

—Te_ taje_ algo —dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Es _tan parecido a Bella_.

—¿Qué cosa, campeón? —dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al sofá. Le indiqué a Thomas que se sentara a mi lado y así lo hizo.

—Es un _bibujo_ —explicó y me tendió un pedazo de papel.

Al abrir la hoja de papel una sensación de ternura me envolvió. En el papel estaba explayada una hermosa familia. En el centro había un niño dándoles la mano a dos adultos frente a una casa, se podía ver a las tres personas dibujadas muy sonrientes.

—_Ete_ soy yo —dijo señalando al niño del medio—. Esta mi mamita —agregó ahora señalando a la mujer con cabello marrón—. Y este eres tú —concluyó señalando al hombre.

—Es hermoso, Tommy —sentí como mis ojos picaban.

Me di la vuelta y tomé a Thomas en brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Esa es la familia que yo _quiedo_ —murmuró escondiendo su cabecita en mi cuello.

—Eso es lo que más deseo, pequeño —dije besando su frente.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más en esa posición hasta que sentí que la puerta se abría y se asomaba Bella.

—Lo siento, te llamé por el intercomunicador y no respondías —se excusó e ingresó al interior de la oficina—. ¡Aquí estas! —Exclamó mirando a Thomas.

—Vino hace un momento, me trajo esto —dije mostrándole el dibujo.

Al mirar la ilustración, el rostro de Bella formó una mueca de entendimiento y una mirada maternal en sus ojos.

—Es hermoso el dibujo, corazón —le dijo acercándose a nosotros y sentándose en el sofá a mi lado.

—Somos _nosotos_ tres —explicó mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Se bajó de mi regazo y fue a mirar los cuadros que tenía en la oficina.

—Solo déjalo —le dije a Bella cuando vi que amagó a levantarse.

—Ese niño puede ser un terremoto si se lo propone, Edward —dijo girando su cabeza para mirarme—. No sabes lo que es…

—Déjame saberlo —dije sin pensar.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confundida.

—Me encantaría saber cómo es, conocerlos a los dos. Saber qué cosas les gustan y cuáles no. Estar junto a ustedes cuando están tristes, contentos. Me encantaría poder ser parte de sus vidas, Bella —admití tomando sus manos entre las mías.

—Ya eres parte de nuestra vida, Edward —respondió.

—Déjame hacerte feliz Bella. Te necesito junto a mí, los necesito junto a mí —concluí y acerqué mi rostro al de Bella dispuesto a besarla.

—No es tan fácil Edward —me dijo en un murmullo sin apartarse.

—Podemos hacerlo juntos —acaricié su mejilla.

—¿Me prometes que vas a tenerme paciencia y esperar a que esté preparada? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Siempre —prometí y la envolví entre mis brazos.

Si ella necesitaba tiempo para poder pensar o prepararse, yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Solo tenía que llevar en práctica mi plan para conquistarla y estar juntos por fin como una familia. Los tres, y convertir el dibujo de Thomas en una hermosa realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por no poder haber actualizado antes, pero la Universidad me quita todo tiempo libre ¬¬, voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para que al menos pueda actualizar una vez en la semana, como mínimo :D

Ahora bien, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Ya tenemos a Bella y a Thomas instalados en la mansión de Edward, las cosas entre ellos están cada vez mas cerca de formalizarse ^^

Millones de gracias por cada review que recibió esta historias, son hermosos y me dan muchas ganas de seguir adelante! También gracias por los favoritos, alertas, rewiews, pero por sobre todo por leer :D

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, aquí va el adelanto:

_._

_- Eres tan hermosa – me dijo – eres una de las personas más importante que tengo Bella._

_- Tu también lo eres para mí – respondí en un murmullo - ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – pregunte temerosa._

_- Lo que quieras – contesto rápidamente._

_- Bésame – dije y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios._

_._

Un beso enorme para todas, aunque no las conozca las quiero mucho :D

**Alie~**


	19. Ѽ Capítulo Dieciocho

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 18**

**POV BELLA**

Suponía que llegar en el mismo auto de tu jefe junto a él y a tu hijo era una buena manera de llamar la atención de mis compañeros de trabajo. Desde que llegamos, todos los ojos se posaban en mí, haciendo que me sintiera realmente avergonzada.

Había sido una sorpresa encontrarnos con el jardín de niños cerrado para los niños hoy. Pero como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Edward nos salvó. Si él no hubiera estado no sé cómo me hubiese arreglado para no dejar solo a Tommy.

Tuve muchísima suerte al toparme con Edward en mi camino. Últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Al principio me asustaba, pero ahora había entendido que quería que sea él el hombre que nos acompañe. Edward estaba comenzando a entrar poco a poco a mi corazón, y yo quería que se quedara allí. Era consciente que al principio me iba a costar alejar el pensamiento de traición hacia Benjamín, pero como dijo Rosalie creo que había llegado el momento de pasar página y darme una nueva oportunidad en el amor.

—¿Me pasas _colod_ _dojo_, mamita? —pidió Thomas sentado en mi escritorio concentrándose en su dibujo.

—Claro, ten —contesté pasándoselo.

Hoy mi pequeño se había levantado hecho todo un artista. Desde que habíamos llegado se pasó dibujando en todo momento, tanto así que era imposible contar cuantos papeles había usado. Pero por suerte de esa manera se entretenía y tenía alejadas las travesuras de su mente.

—Discúlpame, Bella —dijo la voz de la secretaria de Carlisle—. Necesito tu ayuda, me parece que se bloqueó algo en la computadora y no puedo abrir un archivo —explicó.

—Oh, claro —respondí.

Tenía dos opciones: Una dejar a Thomas dibujando tranquilo sin que hiciera ningún lío y la otra, llevármelo conmigo y correr el riesgo que quiera tocar la computadora y borre algún archivo importante. ¿Cuándo podría tardar en ir a fijarme lo que Kachiri me pedía? Seguramente no iban a ser más que cinco minutos.

Pensando claramente las opciones, opté por quedarme con la primera.

—Ya regreso Tommy, por favor no te muevas de aquí y termina de hacer tu dibujo —pedí y mi pequeño solo asintió sin despegar su vista de la hoja de papel.

Fui junto a Kachiri y, una vez que llegamos a su ordenador, pude resolver el problema. Tras explicarle un par de cosas y quedarme tranquila porque las haya entendido regresé a mi escritorio. Apenas estuve nuevamente en mi puesto de trabajo busqué a mi hijo, pero Thomas no se veía por ningún lado. Revisé todo a mí alrededor pero no estaba, los colores con los que había estado dibujando estaban en el mismo sitio al igual que el papel que estaba usando.

—Edward – lo llame por el intercomunicador. No quería entrar en pánico, ya que podría haber ido con él otra vez a su oficina.

—_¿Qué sucede, Bella?_ —preguntó con su aterciopelada voz.

—¿Thomas está contigo? —cuestioné tratando de mantener mi voz serena.

—_No, Bella _—respondió—. _Luego de haber venido con el dibujo no volvió a aparecer, acaso… ¿No está contigo? _—agregó con cierta preocupación en la voz.

—No, Edward… sino no te preguntaría —dije y del otro lado se cortó la comunicación.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello repetidas veces. ¿Dónde se había metido Thomas?

Escuché como la puerta de la oficina de Edward se abrió y salió el con cierta mueca de preocupación.

—Ya avisé a los guardias de seguridad que Thomas no está con nosotros —me dijo poniéndose al lado mío—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo dejé aquí lo más tranquilo dibujando y fui junto a Kachiri que tuvo un problema con un ordenador, regresé y ya no estaba.

—No te preocupes ya lo encontraremos —afirmó pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Nos separamos para ir a buscarlo por todo el piso. A cada uno que le preguntaba si lo habían visto, me respondían que no lo habían visto pasar por allí. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, ¿Cómo podría ser que nadie lo haya visto?

Fui hasta el departamento de administración para preguntarle a Jessica si lo vio pasar y también negó haberlo visto.

—¡Bella! —se escuchó un grito desde el final del pasillo y corrí hacia donde provenía la voz.

Cuando me fui acercando la figura de Edward se me presentó adelante y me hizo gestos para que haga silencio. Una vez que estuve a su lado el alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

Mi pequeño estaba recostado en un sillón reclinable donde cabía perfectamente. Estaba profundamente dormido y tenía uno de sus deditos en su boquita. Me fijé la hora y eran pasadas las tres de la tarde.

Pobrecito estaba muerto de sueño.

—Estaba agotadísimo —dijo Edward en un murmullo.

—Menos mal que tienen amplios sillones en la empresa —bromeé manteniendo mi voz baja.

—Volvamos a casa, no hay nada importante para hacer y cualquier cosa está Carlisle presente —propuso Edward.

Yo solo asentí.

Con cuidado Edward tomó en brazos a Thomas y fuimos a buscar el maletín de él y mi cartera para ir hacia el auto y regresar a la gran casa de Edward.

…

—Aquí dormirá un buen rato —murmuró Edward una vez que acostó a Thomas en la enorme cama que estaba siendo prestada para nosotros; asentí y salimos de la habitación.

Fuimos hacia el patio trasero y me maravillé por lo linda que era absolutamente toda la casa. Había un amplio jardín muy verde, con hermosas flores haciendo un camino y una piscina en el centro de este enorme patio. En uno de los extremos, había un banco y fuimos a sentarnos en él.

—Bella, yo… —comenzó a decir Edward—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy en la empresa?

—¿Qué exactamente? —pregunté.

—Quiero que sepas mis intenciones contigo… —dijo y yo volteé para mirarlo a los ojos—. Desde que comenzamos a tratarnos mejor, descubrí a la hermosa persona que llevas dentro. Me hiciste dar cuenta de lo mal que me estaba portando con mi familia y con la gente que me quería. Gracias a ti y a Thomas soy el Edward que siempre fui y que había desaparecido estos últimos seis años —agregó con la mirada brillante.

—Edward… yo…

—Shh —me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios—. No me digas nada, yo sé que quizás para ti es muy difícil volver a empezar otra relación… pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a ser paciente y voy a esperarte cuanto tiempo haga falta. Esperé por ti seis años, puedo esperarte un poco más… —acarició mi labio inferior con su pulgar—. Se transformaron en el centro de mi mundo Bella, todavía no sé cómo, ni cuándo ni que me hiciste, pero me agrada estar así.

—Tú también te ganaste una parte muy importante en nuestras vidas, Edward. Eres nuestro salvador y protector, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ti… —comencé a hablar—. No voy a mentirte; tengo terror, pero yo tampoco sé exactamente que me hiciste, pero lo que tengo en claro en que no quiero alejarme de ti, necesito que cada día que pasa pueda tener en claro que puedo contar contigo y que vas a estar ahí para nosotros. —Concluí derramando una lágrima por mi mejilla.

—Siempre voy a estar junto a ustedes, aunque tú no quieras —prometió limpiando mi lágrima con sus labios—. Se que te dije que iba a ser paciente, pero ya no lo aguanto más… —susurró dejándome confundida.

Tras decir esas palabras, los labios de Edward estaban aprisionando los míos. Sin dudarlo le correspondí el beso velozmente. Llevé mis manos hacia su cabello y lo acerque más a mí, su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para explorar mi boca y yo gustosa le concedí esa _intromisión_, rápidamente nuestras lenguas batallaban entre ellas.

Las manos de Edward fueron hacia mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estén estrechamente unidos sintiendo esa electricidad tan placentera en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar, despegamos nuestros labios pero nuestras frentes se mantuvieron unidas.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró—. Eres una de las personas más importante que tengo, Bella.

—Tú también lo eres para mí —respondí en su mismo tono de voz—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —pregunté temerosa.

—Lo que quieras —contestó rápidamente.

—Bésame —pedí y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, _ángel_ —contestó y cubrió mi boca con la suya.

Estábamos dando un paso gigante, pero yo quería hacerlo, _necesitab_a hacerlo. En esta pequeña charla que tuvimos, habíamos declarado cosas muy importantes, pero estaba feliz porque sabía que Edward no estaba dispuesto a abandonarnos y ocupábamos un lugar especial en su vida.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba haciendo lo que mi corazón me dictaba. Jamás olvidaría a Benjamín, y quizás no ame a otro como lo amé a él. Porque cada persona es distinta y uno puede enamorarse más de una vez. Benjamín siempre va a ser mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, el padre de Thomas, eso lo tenía muy claro, nadie ni nunca iban a poder cambiar eso.

Pero ahora en mi vida había llegado Edward, que poco a poco estaba conquistándome. Quizás al principio sea un poco difícil toda esta situación, pero por ahí dicen que "_Quien no arriesga, no gana_" y yo había decidido arriesgar.

Edward y yo pertenecíamos a mundos muy distintos, pero ambos nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Edward? —pregunté una vez que terminamos besarnos tiernamente.

—¿Qué quieres que pase? —devolvió la pregunta dándome un beso en la nariz.

—Lo que tenga que pasar —agregué con una sonrisa y nos fundimos nuevamente en un beso cargado de ternura y anhelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

—Que cara de estúpido enamorado que traes, primito —dijo Alice haciendo que la mire con una ceja alzada.

—Eso se llama envidia —contesté simplemente con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Yo envidia de ti? ¡Pero por favor! —exclamó, levantando las manos en el aire.

—Si claro, y yo soy un vampiro que come sangre de animal —dije irónico—. ¿Por qué no vas junto a Jasper? —pregunté para molestarla.

—Cállate —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Ustedes dos dejen de pelear y vengan a ayudarme —nos regañó mi tía Esme señalándonos con el dedo índice.

Había planificado un domingo en familia, como hacía mucho tiempo que no usábamos la gran mesa del comedor me pareció muy buena idea invitar a todos para tener un almuerzo familiar.

Hacía más de una semana que Bella y su familia se estaban quedando aquí. Creo que estos días fueron uno de los más alegres que tuve en mi propia casa desde la partida definitiva de mis padres.

—Te queda muy lindo el delantal —le dije en el oído a Bella, logrando que se sobresaltase y se le erice la piel.

Desde que habíamos tenido esa conversación, decidimos que íbamos a ir despacio, paso a paso para lograr conocernos mejor y, lo más importante, que Bella se sintiera cómoda al empezar una nueva relación. Aunque, para mi suerte, el ir de a poco me permitía besar de vez en cuando esos carnosos y apetitosos labios.

—¡Me asustaste! —exclamó dándome una palmada en el pecho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Miré hacia todos lados para asegurarme que no haya nadie cerca y le di un rápido beso en los labios, los cuales ya me habían hecho adicto de ellos.

—¡Edward! —reprochó con las mejillas sonrosadas mirando en todas las direcciones.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan apetitosa —dije con una sonrisa de lado y su rostro se sonrojó aún peor—. Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas —agregué acariciando su caliente mejilla.

Escuché unos fuertes pasos y me alejé de ella. También había decidido que esperemos a estar seguros el uno con el otro para hacer pública nuestra posible relación. No queríamos que ninguno sufriera.

—¿Dónde está la salsa para la barbacoa, Edward? —preguntó Emmett entrando por la puerta de la cocina mirándonos repetitivas veces a los dos con desconfianza en sus ojos.

Se la pasé y decidí irme con los hombres para terminar de preparar la dichosa barbacoa. Estábamos todos juntos, tanto la familia de Bella como la mía, hasta Jasper incluido.

Mi prima estaba un poco acongojada, ya que pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Jasper, pero se notaba que había buena química entre los dos.

—_Ewad_ —llamó una vocecita tirando de la tela de mi pantalón.

—¿Qué pasa campeón? —pregunté agachándome para estar a su altura.

—¿_Podemod jugad_ a la pelota? —inquirió esperanzado.

—Por supuesto, pero luego de almorzar, ya casi está todo listo —dije despeinándole el cabello.

—¡Qué bien! —comentó y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Bella y Rose.

Erguí mi postura con una sonrisa y me encontré con las sonrisas de todos los que me rodeaban. Los miré confundido con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté al sentirme incómodo por la mirada fija de todos en mí.

—Pareces todo un padre con Thomas, hijo —dijo mi tío Carlisle poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Lo quiero como si lo fuera —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Sentí la mirada fija de Emmett en mí.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento, Edward? —pidió el grandote del esposo de Rosalie.

—Claro —respondí al instante.

Fuimos hacia un lugar en el patio donde difícilmente alguien nos escuchara, estábamos bastante alejados de los demás.

—Tú dirás…

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Sé que al principio no me comporté como debería, pero de verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —respondí, restándole importancia.

—Me di cuenta que entre tú y Bella pasa algo muy fuerte —afirmó dejándome sorprendido—. No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie. Veo la mirada de amor que le das, y agradezco que hayas aparecido en su vida, necesita de alguien como tú para ser feliz. Quiero a Bella como si fuese mi hermana, y demás está decirte que si la llegas a lastimar, a ella o a Thomas no me va a importar lo que me puedas hacer, pero da por seguro que voy a matarte —agregó con convicción. Tragué en seco—. Solo espero que puedan llegar a ser muy felices. Así que bienvenido a la familia —completó y me envolvió en un abrazo rompe huesos, de verdad… no exagero.

Luego de esa charla volvimos con el resto, y cuando estuvo la comida lista nos sentamos en la gran mesa del comedor y almorzamos en un cálido ambiente familiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Estábamos en un hermoso clima familiar junto a la familia de Edward. De verdad que todos eran muy cálidos y amistosos.

Hace unos momentos habíamos terminado de almorzar y comer un delicioso prostre. "Los hombres de la casa" se habían ido a jugar a la pelota en el amplio fondo.

Solté un suspiro de felicidad al ver correr a mi pequeño junto a Edward de la mano.

Me había decidido y me estaba volviendo a dar una nueva oportunidad al amor. Le había dicho a Edward que quería empezar algo con él, pero que me tuviera paciencia y supiera respetar mis tiempos. Él como buen caballero que es, no se opuso, solo que puso una condición: poder besarme cuando y cuanto quisiera. Al principio creí que bromeaba, pero luego me di cuenta que lo decía muy en serio. Por supuesto que yo no me resistí a su condición, me declaraba adicta a sus besos y a su dulce piel.

—Si no te conociera mejor diría que aquí hay gato encerrado. Me rectifico, aquí pasa algo. Te conozco perfectamente para tu buena suerte —dijo Rosalie mirándome con picardía—. Hace mucho tiempo no veía ese brillo en tu mirada, Bella —agregó sonriéndome.

—Estoy feliz —expresé con una sonrisa.

—Y todo esto se lo debemos a él… —miró hacia Edward—. Estoy tan feliz por ti hermana, no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir. Por fin luego de esperar tanto apareció ese hombre que te ayudaría a sanar…

—Me hace muy bien, Rose. Igualmente no queremos darnos prisa, no es muy fácil para mí todavía —admití.

—¡Lo sabia! —Exclamó y me abrazó fuerte—. Edward será mi cuñado…

—Shhh, shhh… Rose, no se tiene que enterar nadie todavía… —la regañé poniendo una mano en su boca.

—¡Ups! —dijo y estallamos en carcajadas.

Nos quedamos hablando unos minutos más hasta que se juntaron con nosotras Sue, Alice y Esme. Nos preparamos una taza de té y fuimos hacia la mesa de afuera para conversar amenamente.

La que dominó la conversación fue la activa Alice. Al parecer se había quedado "anonadada" cuando vio a Jasper desde la primera vez. Según había explicado, en Jasper veía al hombre que siempre había esperado y no lo iba a dejar ir. Me había hecho prometerle que iba a hablarle de ella a mi amigo, y a conseguirles una cita cuanto antes.

Esme —la tía de Edward—, me había caído muy simpática. Era una persona muy amble, maternal, dulce y confiable. En algunos aspectos hacia que recordara a mi madre. Se notaba que quería mucho a su sobrino tanto así que estaba segura que lo consideraba como a su propio hijo.

En este rato familiar que compartimos me di cuenta que Alice y Edward tenían una muy estrecha relación; quizás hasta parecida a la de Rosalie conmigo. Seguramente los dos se veían como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron, ya que ambos eran hijos únicos.

—¿Cómo están las mujeres más hermosas del mundo? —preguntó Carlisle acercándose a nosotras y dejando un beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

—Charlando —contestó Esme.

De a poco fueron apareciendo todos los hombres, Emmett se colocó detrás de Rosalie, Jasper detrás de Alice, Thomas saltó a mi regazo y Edward colocó ambas manos en mis hombros. Sue nos miraba a todos maravillada con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando se hizo un poco más tarde, se comenzaron a ir yendo. No pasé por alto el cálido saludo que se dieron Alice y Jasper, solo esperaba que si eran felices pronto estén juntos.

Subí a la habitación con un rendido Thomas y le preparé un relajante baño para asearlo. Una vez que lo terminé de bañar, no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido, había sido un día muy agotador para él hoy.

Salí de puntitas de pie para dirigirme a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero unos fuertes brazos lo impidieron. Al darme cuenta, estaba en una habitación que jamás había entrado con la puerta detrás de mí.

—Te extrañé —murmuró Edward poniendo su rostro en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma.

Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo entero.

—Estuvimos juntos todo el día —dije burlona.

—Pero casi y ni pude besarte —refunfuñó levantando su rostro mirándome intensamente con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto me gustaban.

—Si sigues hablando tampoco vas a poder hacerlo… —puse mis manos detrás de su cuello y terminé de acortar el espacio que nos separaba.

Cada vez que besaba a Edward una fuerte corriente eléctrica chocaba mi cuerpo. Sus labios eran suaves, delicados, exigentes y muy adictivos. Jamás iba a cansarme de sentirlos sobre los míos. Con cada beso que nos dábamos, él lo hacía especial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin podía besarla con total libertad, aunque solo fuera a escondidas, eso lo hacía aun más excitante. Bella en cada beso que nos dábamos entregaba todo de ella. Por eso cada beso era distinto y muy especial.

Mi corazón latía desaforado, la cercanía de Bella, los dos encerrados solos en mi habitación y tenerla estampada en la puerta no ayudaba a que piense claramente. Y mucho menos cuando ella me mordía de una forma exquisita mi labio inferior.

Bajé mis manos hacia su cintura y la elevé para que no tener que agacharme. Me tomó por sorpresa que ella haya enredado sus piernas en mi cadera. Solté un jadeo y ella aprovechó eso para _invadir_ con su lengua mi boca. Cuando las cosas estaban volviéndose calientes y eso se estaba comenzando a notar en la parte sur de mi cuerpo, todavía una parte de cordura quedaba en mí, así que decidí pensar con la cabeza de arriba y cortar la intensidad del beso.

—Ángel… —comencé a decir con nuestras frentes unidas—. Yo… no sé tú pero si seguimos así va a costarme mucho trabajo detenerme… —admití tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Edward – dijo con la voz ronca de deseo. Cerré los ojos y trate de pensar en Carlisle con traje de hawaiana—. Quizás yo tampoco quiera detenerme —agregó con una sonrisa sexy y las mejillas al rojo vivo

_¡Oh por Dios! Si esta mujer intentaba matarme lo iba a conseguir. _

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y comencé a besar toda su extensión. Bella jadeaba en mi oído y eso fue un latigazo directo a mi entrepierna. Caminé por la oscuridad de mi cuarto hasta dar con la cama. Dejé acostada a Bella con suma delicadeza y me deleité con la imagen que estaba frente a mí, cuando encendí la lámpara de noche.

Mi ángel estaba recostada sobre mi cama con su cabello despeinado y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios un poco hinchados por nuestros besos y una mirada brillante y oscura.

—Eres tan hermosa —dije y fui junto a ella quedando recostado sobre su cuerpo, pero soportando todo mi peso para no aplastarla.

Uní nuestros labios en un beso lento, cauteloso, cargado de amor por mi parte. Necesitaba sentirla, saber que lo que estaba pasando era real y no era un sueño. Como si leyera mis pensamientos las pequeñas manos de Bella bajaron desde mi nuca hasta situarse en los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno cada botón, torturándome y estremeciéndome en cada roce.

Me aparté solo un poco de ella y me miró extrañada, con cierto temor en el rostro.

—Esta noche se trata de ti, ángel —dije y volví a atacar su boca con la mía en una beso salvaje, lleno se deseo y lujuria.

Hundí mis manos en su cabello suave y sedoso y la acerque más a mí, cerrando todo tipo de espacio entre los dos. El sonido de su gemido fue el mejor sonido que escuché en mi vida. Me atreví a llevar mis manos por debajo de la camiseta que traía puesta para poder sentir su suave y tibia piel, poco a poco comencé a elevarlas y me detuve en el boche de su sujetador. Llevé mi boca hacia su oído y hablé en él en un murmullo.

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? —pregunté un poco temeroso.

Lo que menos quería es que hiciéramos cosas que luego hagan que ella se sienta mal consigo misma.

—Si… E-Edward —dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa de su respiración agitada.

Llevé mis manos a cada lado de su camiseta y nos separé solo un poco para poder quitársela. Cuando estuvo solo con su sostén puesto, mi cuerpo se convulsionó al apreciar a tan hermosa mujer. Miré el rostro encendido de Bella y le dejé un rápido beso en los labios.

Llevé mis manos hacia atrás de su espalda y desabroché su estorboso sostén. Liberé sus pechos y me relamí los labios. Bella me miraba con una ceja alzada y los ojos negros por el deseo.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida —aseguré y ataqué un seno con mi boca.

—¡E-Edward! —gimió fuertemente al sorprenderse por mi movimiento rápido.

Me entretuve comiendo —literalmente— sus hermosos senos. Chupé, lamí y mordí cada pezón. Bella se removía debajo de mí jalando mis cabellos para profundizar mi atención en la sensible piel de sus pechos.

De los labios de Bella salía mi nombre entre gemidos, eso hacía que mi ego creciera un poco más. Comencé un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta bajar por la tersa piel de su abdomen, donde me maravillé por lo suave que era.

Me erguí nuevamente y esta vez fue Bella la que me agarró fuertemente de la nuca y me llevó hasta su boca en un beso hambriento. Sus senos desnudos se aplastaron en mi pecho y fue una sensación increíble, piel con piel.

Mi ángel llevó sus manos hacia mi hombro y terminó de quitar mi camisa, quedándonos ambos desnudos de la parte para arriba, pero esta noche yo tenía otras intensiones con ella. Sin despegar nuestras bocas, llevé mis manos hacia el broche de su pantalón y lo desprendí. Despegué mi rostro del suyo solo para corroborar si todavía estaba segura de lo que estábamos haciendo. Al clavar mis ojos en los de ella, la mirada que me mandó era de fuego intenso. Con una sonrisa de lado, terminé de desabrochar su pantalón.

Con su ayuda, pude terminar de sacárselos. Sus hermosas, cremosas y níveas piernas estuvieron al descubierto solo para mí. Delante de mí estaba la imagen que más deseaba ver en estos momentos. Mi dulce ángel acostado en el centro de la cama, con el cabello esparcido por el colchón, y con solo unas braguitas de encaje negro en su cuerpo.

_Deliciosamente perfecta. _

Comencé un recorrido desde su tobillo hasta terminar con mi cabeza en frente a sus bragas, donde podía oler su humedad desde esta posición. Dejé un beso por encima de la tela y de la garganta de mi amada salió un profundo gemido.

Sin ser conscientes de mis actos, mis manos volaron al elástico de sus bragas y las terminé de quitar con la ayuda de Bella. Sin esperar un segundo mas, mis manos aprisionaron sus muslos y mi rostro bajo hasta su húmedo centro, el olor que desprendía era muy tentador, me llamaba a gritos para poder degustarlo. Mi pequeño ángel, al sentir mi cercanía, se removió debajo de mí.

Separé un poco más sus muslos y hundí mi cabeza hacia aquella zona que yo solo tenía la posibilidad de deleitarme, deslicé mi lengua por toda su extensión y con mis manos, a su vez, aprisionaron su cadera para evitar que pudiera moverse.

Las manos de Bella volaron hacia mi cabello para acercarme más a ella y hacer que mis movimientos sean más profundos, sonreí ante el gesto y por su impaciencia.

—¡Edward! Oh… si… así… —decía mi Bella enterrando sus manos en mi cabello.

—Eres exquisita —logré decirle, a la vez que llevaba mi dedo pulgar a su botón de placer.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó completamente y sus piernas apretaron mi rostro fuertemente. Segundos después, se corrió fuertemente ofreciéndome su deliciosa esencia toda para mí solo.

Una vez que terminé de degustar su sabor, subí mi rostro para poder pegar nuestras frentes. Acerqué mi boca a la suya y nos besamos sin prisas, reconociendo nuestras bocas y degustándonos.

—Eres maravillosa —le dije con el corazón en la mano—. Te quiero tanto… —declaré y rápidamente me tensé al pensar que estaba yendo muy rápido. Pero la hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Bella hizo que suspire de alivio—. Será mejor que nos durmamos —propuse viendo como los párpados de Bella amagaban con cerrarse.

—¿Es que ya terminamos? —preguntó moviendo un poco sus caderas sintiendo mi dureza en ella, solté unas risitas tratando de soportar la presión que sentía en esa zona.

—Créeme que esto es solo el comienzo, ángel. Pero quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo —expliqué y ella frunció el ceño—. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, y cuando ambos estemos seguros de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro —_aunque yo ya sé que estoy completamente enamorado de ti_, agregué mentalmente.

—Eres perfecto —dijo y yo rodé para dejarla a ella recostada en mi pecho.

—Duérmete yo estaré velando tus sueños, _mi_ ángel —dejé un beso en su frente y nos tapé con las sábanas, sintiendo como la respiración de Bella se volvía acompasada.

Hoy más que nunca estaba seguro que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de este precioso ángel, el llegó a mi vida para darle la luz que se ausentaba desde hacía más de seis años.

Lo que había sucedido esta noche, solo era el principio del largo camino que teníamos por recorrer, juntos como debía ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, me parece que este fue bien completito ;)...

¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? Creo que ya era hora que pase algo "mas" con estos dos, al fin ya se dieron la oportunidad que estabamos esperando! :D

Gracias, gracias y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por los favoritos, alertas y por las visitas, pero por sobre todo por leer y dedicarle un tiempito a la historia :)

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, aqui va el adelanto:

_._

_- No se vale, hiciste trampa – dijo pegándome suavemente en el hombro con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Nunca subestimes mis métodos de convencimiento, son muy efectivos – dije acercando mi cara a su rostro._

_- Lo tendré en cuenta, pero a ese juego podemos jugar dos – contesto y termino de cortar el espacio entre los dos, pegando nuestros labios en un beso seductor._

_._

Un beso enorme para todas :D

**Alie~**


	20. Ѽ Capítulo Diecinueve

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 19**

**POV BELLA**

Mi cabeza no se dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez qué era lo bueno que había hecho en esta vida, para que un maravilloso hombre como Edward se fijara en mí.

Me removí solo un poco de mi posición, ya que la iluminación del sol me daba de lleno en los ojos. Al mirar en donde estaba, las imágenes de la noche de ayer se vinieron a mí como un tornado. Me sonrojé hasta el dedo pequeño del pie, cubrí mi desnudez con la sábana y acomodé mi rostro para poder mirar a mi acompañante. Tenía el rostro sereno, en paz, sus facciones eran hermosas, hasta cuando dormía se notaba que era un hombre fuerte y rudo. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente, trazando círculos imaginarios en su delicada piel.

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a hacer lo que sucedió la noche anterior? Realmente no tengo idea, pero no me arrepentía, es más… me encantó que haya pasado y lo volvería a hacer, claro que si. Con Edward estaba segura, me sentía protegida y sabia que no solo me gustaba, mis sentimientos con él iban aún más allá.

Quizás se podía llegar a pensar que fue muy rápido, aunque yo no lo creía así. Llevo esperando por este momento más de dos años, en Edward veía a esa persona capaz de sanarme y volver a hacerme feliz. Nunca antes me había fijado en un hombre nuevamente. Ninguno llamaba mi atención, es más hace pocos meses siquiera Edward lo miraba con otros ojos, siempre me pareció un hombre apuesto, pero con el carácter que tenía no lo aguantaba ni dos segundos, muchas veces tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar responderle no de muy buena forma.

Hasta que llegó ese día, donde él demostró verdaderamente quien era: un hombre dulce, sobreprotector, tierno, comprensivo, paciente y muchísimas características más… sinceramente estaba muy cerca de la perfección.

Edward no solo era bueno conmigo, sino que también lo era con toda mi familia, pero con Thomas tenían un lazo muy importante. Era increíble lo bien que se llevaban y el cariño mutuo que se tenían. Solo esperaba que no estuviera equivocándome, porque si era así el que más triste iba a ponerse sería mi pequeño. Era consciente que él en Edward veía esa imagen paterna que nunca conoció, muchas veces esa idea me aterró, pero luego comprendí que Thomas lo único que necesita es un hombre que lo quiera y le demuestre lo que es un padre, cosa que inconscientemente hizo Edward. Él siempre estaba para Thomas sin importar nada mas, lo quiere, lo cuida, lo protege y se porta como todo un padre con él.

—¿Qué será lo que te tiene tan pensativa? —murmuró una voz ronca sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Al levantar mi cabeza de mi almohada _humana_ esos ojos verde esmeralda y expresivos, hicieron contacto con los míos. Tenía los ojos más hermosos que recordara, tenía una mirada tan profunda que lograban hipnotizarte en cuestión de segundos.

—Solo pensaba —dije acurrucándome más a él. Edward pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor y me estrechó más a su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier espacio libre entre nosotros.

—Daría lo que fuera para amanecer todos los días de mi vida así —susurró mas para él que para mí.

¿Cómo sería tener todo esto con Edward de por vida, tenerlo todo para mí, despertarme todas las mañanas en sus brazos, vivir juntos… pero por sobre todo ser dueña de su amor? ¿Qué se sentiría?

Levanté mi cabeza y Edward me veía interrogativo, me acerqué a su rostro y puse mi boca a pocos centímetros de la suya. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Edward terminó de acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas. Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que todo esto era real y no era un hermoso sueño, que él estaba conmigo aquí y ahora.

Con un poco de vergüenza por el aliento matutino abrí la boca para dejar que la lengua de Edward entrara en mi cavidad bucal. Llevé mis manos a su nuca para poder acercarme a él, sus manos aprisionaron mi cintura e hicieron que quede recostada arriba de él. Me sonrojé un poco al recordar que yo estaba totalmente desnuda y Edward solo tenía los bóxers puestos. El roce de nuestra piel provoco que miles de descargas eléctricas viajen a mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

La intensidad de beso se estaba volviendo demandante y se podía notar el deseo y lujuria entre nosotros. Sentí su dureza en la parte baja de mi estomago y sonreí en sus labios al entender que era yo la que provocaba eso en él.

En un acto de valentía bajé una de mis manos y comencé a recorrer el cuerpo de Edward. Primero, la bajé delicadamente por su cuello, luego por sus anchos hombros, después por sus pectorales hasta llegar hasta su muy buen formado abdomen. Me entretuve acariciando cada parte de su suave y caliente piel. Cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar, rompí el beso pero rápidamente comencé a repartirlos en su cuello, logrando que un jadeo saliera de los labios de Edward. Seguí el recorrido con mi mano hasta que la coloqué en la muy notada erección de Edward, logrando una maldición salir de su boca.

—B-Bella… ¿Qu…ue ha…ces? —preguntó con la voz ronca cuando mi mano comenzó a acariciar su miembro más decididamente.

—Solo una devolución de favores —conteste con voz tierna mordiéndome el labio.

—Vas… a… ma…tarme —dijo entre dientes dejando caer su cabeza en las almohadas con sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de placer en su rostro.

Me ocupé de mi labor, llevé mis manos dentro del bóxer de Edward y comencé a acariciarlo íntimamente. No sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje para hacerlo, pero la Bella desinhibida salió hacia el exterior; acerqué mi boca a la de Edward y nos besamos salvajemente.

Tomé el miembro de Edward en mis manos, una vez que lo liberé de su _prisión_ y comencé a subir y bajar mi mano lentamente por toda su extensión, haciendo que su respiración se vuelva errática y cerrara los ojos. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y dejé un beso allí, sin dejar de acariciar su erección. Cuando sentí a Edward tensarse supe que estaba a poco de terminar. Es por ese motivo que aceleré un poco los movimientos de mi mano.

—B-Bella… yo… no… voy… —trató de decir, sentí sus músculos tensarse y, momentos después, sus fluidos llenaron mi mano.

Elevé mi mirada hacia su rostro y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios. Tomó mis mejillas en sus manos y comenzó a besarme dulcemente, reconociendo nuestras bocas y haciendo que el momento fuera muy especial.

—Gracias —dijo recargando su frente en la mía—. Eres un peligro para mi persona —agregó pícaramente y yo solo hice cara de "niña buena".

Estuvimos unos momentos más acostados en la cama hasta que se hicieron las ocho de la mañana y, tras vestirme muerta de vergüenza por seguir desnuda en frente a Edward, fui hasta la recámara donde estaba Thomas aún profundamente dormido, claro que antes de salir de la habitación tuve que pagar un "peaje" para poder abandonar el cuarto de Edward, ¿Cuál fue ese _peaje_? Un beso de los buenos días, claro está.

—Thomas… —comencé a despertar dulcemente a mi pequeño—. Tomatito —dije zamarreándolo un poco más fuerte, pero era en vano, mi pequeño cuando se dormía era muy difícil que se despierte—. Tommy, despierta —añadí aproximando mi boca a su oído.

—Uhm, _quiedo_ un _dinosaudio _—murmuró dormido, yo solamente negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

—Tenemos que ir al maternal, pequeño —avisé y por fin mi pequeño abrió sus ojitos iguales a los míos.

Finalmente pude hacer que se despierte y lo llevé al baño para que se lave la carita. Cuando terminé de cambiarlo y yo también lo hice, luego de bañarme, bajamos hacia la cocina para poder desayunar. Ya estaban todos sentados, me sonrojé hasta las raíces de mi cabello al mirar a Edward.

—Buenos días —nos saludó Sue sirviendo café en las tazas.

—Buen día —saludé y acomodé a Thomas en la sillita que le había comprado Edward para él y luego me senté en mi sitio, cabe destacar que era al lado de Edward.

Durante todo el desayuno la pasamos en una charla amena. No pasé por alto las miradas que nos daban todos a Edward y a mí, mas de una vez tuve que morderme la lengua para decirles que se calmaran y nos dejaran tranquilos. Cuando se hizo la hora, nos levantamos y fuimos hacia el auto para ir a la oficina. Obviamente que primero pasábamos por el jardín de niños de Thomas para dejarlo allí.

—_Hadta_ la _tade,_ mamita —saludó mi pequeño enrollando sus bracitos en mi cuello. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta del jardín—. Nos vemos _Ewad _—lo saludó ahora a mi jefe abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Hasta pronto, pequeño —dijimos los dos al unísono y soltamos unas risitas por hablar al mismo tiempo viendo como mi pequeño entraba dentro del establecimiento.

—Señora Isabella —me llamó la maestra de Thomas.

—¿Si? —pregunté mirándola confundida.

—Pasado mañana vamos a realizar un acto académico —avisó, asentí. Estaba al tanto de eso, lo había leído en el cuaderno de notificaciones—. Festejaremos el día del padre y necesitamos la colaboración de todos los papás —añadió nerviosamente.

—¿Qué tipo de colaboración? —pregunté, sentí como Edward se colocó a mi lado y rodeó un brazo en mi cintura.

—Necesitamos que los niños concurran al establecimiento con sus padres junto a ellos, estamos preparándoles una sorpresa —contestó un poco perturbada e incómoda mirando a Edward y nuestra cercanía.

¿No pensaron que puede haber niños que no tengan al padre junto a ellos? —volví a preguntar un poco molesta.

En el jardín era sabida la situación de Thomas. Se suponía que el día del padre es para pasarlo junto a él, pero Thomas no lo tenía, y no quería que se sintiera mal al ver a sus compañeritos de la mano de sus papás y que el suyo no estuviera junto a él.

—Entendemos todas las situaciones de nuestros alumnos, señora. Pero, no tiene porque ser el padre justamente el que lo tenga que acompañar, puede ser un tío, un amigo o alguien que el niño se lleve bien y sean muy apegados —explicó.

—Entiendo —suspiré—. Veré que puedo hacer —agregué y me di la media vuelta para volver al auto; Edward me pisaba los talones.

Estaba molesta, por supuesto que lo estaba. No quería que mi pequeño sufriera, era muy difícil pasar estas fechas cuando tu hijo no tiene a su padre con él. Para los demás, es uno de los días más felices, pero para alguien que no tiene a su padre junto a él es un recordatorio de la tragedia o los sucesos que te apartaron de su lado. Todavía recuerdo latentemente cuando Charlie se fue de mi lado y nunca más hubo festejos del día el padre para mí. Siempre creí que cuando tuviera un hijo eso no iba a pasarle, que siempre estaríamos todos juntos en familia, pero tampoco fue así y eso me entristecía aun más.

—No estés triste, ángel. Algo se nos ocurrirá —dijo Edward acercándose a mí por detrás, poniendo su cabeza entre mi nuca y mi cuello aspirando mi aroma, con sus brazos me abrazó de la cintura y yo agarré sus manos por encima de mi abdomen, descansando mi cuerpo en el suyo.

—No quiero que sufra —dije, acongojada.

—Si tú me lo permites y Thomas también, me encantaría venir con él al acto —expresó un poco nervioso.

Me zafé de su agarre y lo miré a los ojos.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, son muy importante para mí y lo sabes, Bella —dijo acariciándome la mejilla—. Yo no quiero reemplazar el lugar de nadie ni mucho menos, vengo en papel de amigo. Pero al menos servirá para que Thomas no se sienta solo —agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya no sé como agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros —murmuré y lo abracé fuertemente escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Créeme que yo lo sé, pero falta para eso —prometió en una voz misteriosa besando mi cabello y dejándome un poco confundida al no entender sus palabras.

Cuando nos separamos subimos al Volvo y Edward arrancó rumbo a la empresa. Hoy había muchas **reuniones y compromisos que realizar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Si alguien me viera diría que estoy completamente loco y tendría toda la razón del mundo. La culpable de mi locura era nada más que Isabella Swan. Era increíble el poder que ejercía en mí sin darse cuenta. Cada vez que la veía mi corazón latía desbocado, buscando cualquier excusa para poder sentir su piel. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella a cualquier momento, tenerla a mi alcance, poder besarla, mimarla, consentirla… pero lo más importante, poder amarla sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Hoy a la mañana me llevé una muy grata sorpresa, además de volver a amanecer junto a mi ángel entrelazados y abrazados, me había _devuelto_ el favor que le hice yo anoche. De solo pensar en las imágenes y las sensaciones que mi cuerpo atravesó, comenzaba a sentir calor y mis pantalones comenzaban a apretarse. No sería para nada bueno y serio que el dueño de la empresa asista a una reunión con una terrible erección marcada en sus pantalones, sería la vergüenza de mi vida si eso pasara.

Al llegar al jardín de niños de Thomas, me había entristecido dejarlo allí solito por tanto tiempo, siempre me sucedía lo mismo cuando lo llevaba al maternal, pero sabía que Bella no tenía otro remedio que dejarlo doble turno, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien dejarlo. Luego, sucedió lo del acto y el día del padre, a esa fecha la había pasado por alto hace seis años, no le veía el sentido de recordar esa fecha, ya que mi padre no estaba conmigo. Llegué hasta tal punto que ya ni recordaba cuando se festejaba. Sin siquiera pensarlo me había ofrecido para ser el acompañante de Thomas, claro que luego me dio temor que Bella quiera decirle a algunos de sus tíos para llevarlo, hasta ellos tenían más derecho que yo con el pequeño. Por suerte, Bella se mostró feliz con la idea y aceptó. Solo esperaba volver a casa a preguntárselo a Thomas.

Ese pequeño me tenía guardado en su bolsillo desde que lo conocí. Era increíble la buena química y relación que teníamos. Al principio pensé que no iba a dejar acercarme a su madre por nada del mundo, como me lo había demostrado con el trato que le daba al perro ese amigo de Bella, pero no fue así, su trato conmigo era todo lo contrario. Es más, muchas veces me dijo que le gustaría tener un padre como yo o seguir mi misma profesión cuando creciera y se convirtiera en todo un hombre.

Daría lo que fuera por poder llegar a ser su padre, obviamente sin reemplazar a nadie, porque él ya tenía un padre, aunque nunca haya llegado a conocerlo. Sería impagable, poder verlo todos los días, viviendo juntos, consentirlo en todo o viniendo a la empresa a visitarme logrando alborotar todo el edificio con sus travesuras. Poder llevarlo los domingos a la plaza o leerle un cuento antes de irse a dormir. Esbocé una sonrisa nostálgica, sería un sueño hecho realidad poder presentar a Thomas como mi hijo algún día y lo más gratificante seria poder escucharlo llamarme «papá».

—_Señor Cullen_ —llamó la hermosa voz de Bella por el intercomunicador—. _El señor Denali_ _está aquí_ —avisó.

—Hazlo pasar —contesté simplemente.

Eleazar Denali, un hombre poderoso con el que siempre hacíamos negocios. Era un hombre calculador, ambicioso y perfeccionista, su vida se dedicaba a la empresa y en consentir a su _querida_ hija, Tanya. De solo recordar ese nombre se me ponían los pelos de punta. Había caído muy bajo al acostarme con ella, de solo recordarlo se me revolvía el estomago.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron interrumpir mis pensamientos. Dije en voz alta un simple "adelante" y el cuerpo del viejo Denali se hizo presente en mi oficina.

—Edward querido, que placer volver a verte —dijo estrechándome la mano.

—Siéntese, por favor —pedí señalando la silla.

—Por favor trátame de tú, prácticamente somos familia —expuso, arqueé una ceja confundido.

—¿Somos familia? ¿De qué habla? —pregunté confundido.

—Sabes de qué hablo, muchacho. Sé que mi hija está muy enamorada de ti y confío en que te des cuenta que no la puedes perder… —dijo con total naturalidad.

Apreté los labios para evitar reírme, ¿Qué no iba a perderla? ¿Pero este hombre que se había comido? Mi corazón ya tenía dueña y estaba a pocos metros de mí. Yo ya me había enamorado de una verdadera mujer y no de una arpía venenosa que en sus ojos tiene el signo peso tatuado en ellos.

—Creo que te equivocas, Eleazar —dije—. Pero no importa, no pactamos esta reunión para emparejar a tu hija —agregué utilizando una voz cansada.

—Seguro —contestó, aunque me dedicó una mirada que no pude descifrar.

Estuvimos unas dos horas encerrados en la oficina, pactando nuevos documentos y nuevas inversiones. Mi cabeza ya no podía pensar, estaba colapsado mentalmente.

—Muy bien Edward, como siempre es un gusto hacer negocios contigo —dijo Eleazar cuando por fin dimos por finalizada la reunión.

—Digo lo mismo —contesté levantándome de mi asiento sintiendo mis piernas entumecidas debido a que estuve en la misma posición por dos horas.

—Por cierto, olvidaba de decirte que hoy en la noche vamos a tener una cena de beneficencia, puedes ir con un acompañante si quieres —ofreció—. Hace bastante que no te vemos en una.

—Esta noche iré —respondí convencido.

—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en la noche, ten las invitaciones —dijo tendiéndomelas, las tomé en mis manos—. Hasta pronto, Cullen —saludó estirando su mano.

—Hasta la noche —contesté, estrechando su mano tendida y apoyando las invitaciones en el escritorio.

Me dejé caer en el sofá cansado. Últimamente venía teniendo mucho trabajo y no paraba casi ni un minuto. Por suerte en casa ya no me sumergía tanto en los negocios, ya que estaba más poblada que de costumbre, lo malo era que faltaba poco tiempo para que la mansión vuelva a su habitual silencio.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Bella acercándose a mí. ¿Cuándo había entrado? Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse—. Estabas muy absorto en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchaste cuando toqué la puerta —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, adivinando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Ven – dije abriendo mis brazos.

Con pasos dudosos se acercó hasta mí y la senté en mi regazo haciendo que pasara un brazo por mis hombros y yo la tomara de la cintura. Rápidamente escondí mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré su delicioso aroma. Tenerla así, cerca, junto a mí me daba paz y hacía que todos mis problemas pasaran. La delicada mano de Bella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello haciendo que me relajara en el acto. Era un momento muy especial el que estamos transitando, muy íntima… muy de una pareja de novios que se apoyan mutuamente sin decir alguna palabra.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó en un murmullo sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello.

—Mucho mejor, ¿cómo no estarlo si mi ángel vino a cuidarme? —pregunté hablando aún con mi rostro en su cuello. Sentí como la piel de Bella se erizaba y eso me hizo sonreír de satisfacción al saber que ejercía ese poder en ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó con la voz curiosa.

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya? —dije esbozando una sonrisa.

—Técnicamente sí, pero esa no es la pregunta que quiero hacerte —comentó y seguramente en sus labios había una sonrisa traviesa.

—Soy todo oídos —contesté levantando mi cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me llamas _ángel_? —preguntó curiosa, yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo—. No es la primera vez que lo haces…

—Porque eso eres para mí, _mi_ ángel —revelé acariciándole la mejilla. Hizo una mueca de confusión y decidí explicarme mejor—. Cuando te conocí, desde un principio supe que eras el ángel que me enviaban mis padres para ayudar a sanarme, aunque técnicamente fue desde el principio que comenzamos a conocernos mejor —agregué.

—¿De verdad pensaste eso? —dijo con un poco de asombro.

—Por supuesto, si no hubiera sido por ti, el Edward gruñón, solitario, calculador y frío seguiría aquí —respondí.

—Menos mal que llegue, más de uno tendría que agradecerme —dijo con burla soltando un suspiro que hizo que sonriera abiertamente. Era tan perfecta, ¿Cómo no iba caer rendido a sus pies? Ningún hombre con sentido común pasaría la oportunidad de enamorarse de ella.

—No sabes lo que me alegro —coloqué mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Y yo —cerró los ojos y juntó nuestras frentes.

Sin dudarlo coloqué mi boca sobre la de ella y comenzamos un beso lento. Jamás me cansaría de besarla, sus besos eran exquisitos, una combinación perfecta entre lo dulce y lo salvaje. Era un jodido adicto a su boca, mi única medicina era besarla y besarla por horas, pero nuestra maldita necesidad de respirar no permitía que sea así. Cuando acabamos el beso recordé la invitación que me había dado Eleazar.

—Tengo una proposición que hacerte —relaté, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Qué proposición? —preguntó acariciando los cabellos de mi nuca.

—Hoy en la noche hay una cena de beneficencia, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Bella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. En su miraba estaba pintada la duda. En esos eventos yo era conocido como el "hombre que nunca llevaba pareja". Además era de saber público que yo utilizaba esos lugares para encontrar la "compañía de la noche", claro que esos días ya habían acabado para mí, lo único que quería y necesitaba estaba en mis brazos en estos momentos.

—Pero… tu nunca llevabas a alguien contigo —dijo Bella luego de unos instantes.

—Tú lo dijiste… "Llevaba", ahora quiero hacerlo, pero solo si tu vas junto a mi —respondí besando rápidamente sus labios.

—No creo que sea conveniente ir, no pertenezco a ese tipo de lugares, Edward —señaló un con la voz un poco triste.

—Eso no lo voy a permitir, tu brillas en cualquier lado que estés. Además, ¿Cómo piensas que no vas a pertenecer a esos lugares? Tienes más clase y decencia que cualquiera de las personas falsas que están a mí alrededor —dije para tratar de reconfortarla—. Thomas puede quedarse con Sue, seguro estará encantada de cuidarlo —añadí dejando un beso en la base de su cuello.

—Uhm —ronroneó comenzando a respirar agitadamente. Sonreí malévolamente, había conseguido lo que quería, estaba seguro—. E-Está bien —aceptó con la voz un poco entrecortada debido a mis besos en su hermoso cuello.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamé levantando mi rostro para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado.

—No se vale, hiciste trampa —dijo pegándome suavemente en el hombro con una sonrisa burlona.

—Nunca subestimes mis métodos de convencimiento, son muy efectivos —bromeé acercando mi cara a su rostro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero a ese juego podemos jugar dos —guiñó un ojo y terminó de cortar el espacio entre los dos, pegando nuestros labios en un beso seductor.

Solo esperaba que pronto me hiciera conocer cuáles eran sus métodos de convencimiento, seguramente serían muy _interesantes_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Holaa hermosas! ¿Como están?<p>

Mil disculpas por recién aparecerme hoy con un nuevo capitulo, pero me fue imposible poder actualizar y escribir antes ¬¬, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció?

Gracias, gracias y gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por la paciencia :D

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, y como siempre digo gracias por los favoritos, alertas, pero por sobre todo por leer...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, aquí va el adelanto:

_._

_- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – interrumpió la voz seria de Edward._

_- Si, hablar con Bella – le contesto desafiante mi amigo. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente con una mirada dura por parte de los dos._

_- Está cumpliendo un horario de trabajo ahora – contesto mi jefe entre dientes._

_- Claro, y cuéntame: ¿Tanto trabajo tiene que la llevas a vivir a tu casa? – volvió a desafiar Jacob y vi como las aletas de la nariz de Edward se dilataban, sus manos estaban hechas puños y sus ojos estaban furiosos._

_._

Beso enorme para todas...

**Alie~**


	21. Ѽ Capítulo Veinte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 20**

**POV BELLA**

Cada día que pasaba el hombre que me tenía en sus brazos se estaba haciendo indispensable para mí. Siempre se aseguraba que estuviese cómoda, contenta y feliz. Si me veía triste, ahí estaba para apapacharme o decirle palabras de confortación, consiguiendo su cometido.

Quizás si estuviese experimentando estas sensaciones en mi vida hace unos meses atrás, estaría aterrada sin lugar a dudas, sintiéndome en una encrucijada. Pero, hoy no era así. Cada vez estaba más segura que Edward era el único capaz de hacerme sanar, de comprenderme y apoyarme. El temor a lo nuevo lo había dejado atrás y cada día que pasaba estaba más segura que las decisiones que estaba tomando eran las correctas.

Por otro lado, estaban las sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimentaba. Edward ejercía mucho poder en mí y estaba segura que él era consciente de ello. Con solo un toque despertaba toda mi piel, con solo un beso hacia que volara a la estratósfera, con una caricia hacia que lo deseara más. Verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios me llenaba de dicha… en fin, tenerlo cerca de mí me hacía sentir querida, protegida y especial.

Había una cosa que estaba completamente segura, Edward me gustaba muchísimo, pero creo que ya no faltaba mucho para que ese cariño infinito que siento por él se transformara en amor… solo faltaba poco tiempo para que eso se haga realidad. El único hombre capaz de enamorarme, luego de ya haber conocido ese sentimiento, era Edward…_ mi_ Edward.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que salga de mis cavilaciones. El gruñido de Edward se escuchó por lo bajo. Le dejé un rápido beso en los labios y me levanté de su regazo, acomodando mis ropas. Unos instantes después, mi jefe se levantó y dijo el "adelante" para que pasara quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta.

Una melena morena apareció detrás de la puerta. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Jacob? —pregunté extrañada.

—Ah, estabas viva —respondió mirándome con una ceja alzada.

Nos hizo un escaneo de pies a cabeza, enarcó aún más sus cejas cuando vio mi ropa arrugada, cambió la vista hacia Edward y un brillo de asombro y enojo aparecieron en sus negros ojos al ver la boca de mi jefe manchada con brillo labial. Con disimulo me acerqué a Edward y le hice señas para que se limpiara. Edward con una sonrisa de lado, se limpió pero sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —interrumpió la voz seria de Edward.

—Sí, hablar con Bella —contestó desafiante mi amigo. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente con una mirada dura por parte de los dos.

—Está cumpliendo un horario de trabajo ahora —objetó mi jefe entre dientes.

—Claro y cuéntame: ¿Tanto trabajo tiene que la llevas a vivir a tu casa? —volvió a desafiar Jacob, vi como las aletas de la nariz de Edward se dilataban, sus manos estaban hechas puños y sus ojos estaban furiosos.

—Jacob, vamos afuera. ¡Ahora! —bramé molesta—. Será solo un momento, Edward. Regreso pronto —me justifiqué suavizando la voz, él solo asintió un poco dudoso.

—Si me entero que la ofendes, date por muerto —amenazó apuntando con el dedo al que creí que era mi amigo.

—¿Ahora eres su padre que la cuidas tanto? —volvió a decir Jacob con sorna.

Había sido suficiente, no entendía que le pasaba a los dos, pero tomé a Jacob del brazo y como pude lo llevé a las rastras fuera de la oficina presidencial hasta el ascensor, no quería que esa "conversación" terminara mal. Odiaba dejar mi empleo en horario de trabajo, pero la inesperada visita de Jacob me había obligado a hacerlo. Fuimos hasta una cafetería que estaba pegada al edificio de la empresa.

—¿Cómo vas a presentarte así en la empresa? —corté el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros desde que salimos de mi trabajo, una vez que estuvimos sentados dentro de la cafetería.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Preguntó ofendido—. Te he llamado, mandado mensajes y nunca me respondiste nada. Contestaste uno solo y quedaste en avisarme cuando querías que nos viéramos, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y nunca me volviste a llamar —habló resentido.

—¿Ahora tengo que disculparme? No fui yo la que te ofendió —reproché.

—Justamente por eso quería verte…—volvió a hablar, suavizando su tono de voz—. Quería disculparme —agregó agachando la cabeza—. No estuve bien para nada en lo que te dije. Me puse loco al ver esas fotografías y no medí las palabras que salían de mi bocota.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo y conocías como soy, pero me di cuenta que al primer chisme que se te cuenta, le crees a los demás y mi palabra vale un cuerno —siseé molesta.

—Sé que estuve mal Bella, pero… —se detuvo rascándose la nuca—. Me puse un poco celoso—admitió avergonzado.

Traté de disimular mi sonrisa burlona.

—¿Celoso? —pregunté apretando mis labios.

—Sí, lo reconozco. ¿Es que no diste cuenta como te mira? Se nota que está muerto contigo, Bella. Thomas lo quiere mucho a _ese_ y a mí ni me registra. Es más, cada vez que puede tu pequeño separarme de ti lo hace —dijo acongojado—. No me mires con esa cara porque sabes que tengo razón —agregó con una ceja alzada.

—Me parece que te estás haciendo mucha película, Jacob.

—No, no, no a mí no me vengas con eso. Que algo pasa entre tú y tu jefesucho no me lo puedes negar. O ¿Te piensas que no vi la cara de idiota enamorado que te puso? ¿O te piensas que no me di cuenta de _tu_ brillo de labios en _su_ boca? Yo soy muy observador amiga y tu rostro no se quedaba atrás —volvió a decir e hizo que me sonrojara.

—Está bien, quizás si estemos en _algo_ —confesé apenada.

—¿Ves? Yo sé todo Bella —dijo con aires de suficiencia—. ¿Te sientes bien junto a él? —preguntó acariciando mi mano por encima de la mesa.

—Me siento especial y querida Jake. Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así —comenté con una sonrisa.

—Mientras tú seas feliz no importa lo demás. Nunca me contaste qué fue lo que sucedió con el padre de Thomas, pero me di cuenta que quedaste muy triste luego de sea lo que sea que pasó. Pero te veo feliz, radiante y con tus ojitos brillantes como nunca los tuviste. Sigue para adelante con él y se feliz por sobre todas las cosas. Estoy seguro que Thomas va a estar eufórico con la idea que de que tú y el ricachón estén juntos —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Aún es muy pronto Jacob —contesté suspirando.

—¿Muy pronto? Si ya viven juntos…

—Eso es otra cosa… —me justifiqué.

—¡Oh, claro! Encima me tengo que enterar por Félix, que no estabas en tu departamento. Como un idiota pase horas afuera hablándote por el intercomunicador porque pensé que no querías oírme y viene el guardia y me cuenta que estaban quedándose unos días en casa del _"Señor Cullen",_ claro ahora es el salvador —rodó los ojos.

No aguanté más la risa y me eché a reír como una desquiciada. Jacob cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy gracioso. Me imaginé la situación que planteó, hablando solo como loco en el intercomunicador del edificio. Nunca imaginé que era tan celoso, pero suponía que eso era bueno, porque te demuestra cuanto cariño te tiene una persona.

—Para colmo ahora te ríes en mi cara —reprochó soltando un suspiro cansado pero con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

—Extrañaba a este Jacob —hablé una vez que mi risa calmo.

—Yo también extrañaba esto. Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y no quiero que nadie te lastime —comentó acariciando el dorso de mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

—Edward no va a lastimarme. Cada día estoy más segura de él —agregué con una tonta sonrisa.

—Por más que me cueste reconocerlo, más de una vez noté que es capaz de entregar su vida por ustedes. ¿Me perdonas por las cosas horribles que te dije? —preguntó haciéndome ojitos.

—No puedo enojarme contigo, Jake. Pero espero que no haya próxima vez, porque esa sí que te pateo el culo hasta que te quede hinchado —amenacé burlona.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, protegeré a mi sexy trasero —dijo y estallamos en carcajadas.

—¿Cómo está Leah? —pregunté, luego de unos minutos.

—Estamos más que felices —contestó con una mueca misteriosa.

—Hace muchísimo que no la veo, en el cumple de Thomas no estuvo.

—Lo que sucede es que no se sentía bien para ir, pero ahora están perfectamente bien —volvió a decir, esperen un momento, ¿Acaso dijo _están_?

—¿Están? —pregunté confundida.

—Así es, saluda al futuro padre —dijo palmeándose el pecho con orgullo.

Me tapé la boca con las manos y abrí los ojos enormemente. Jacob iba a ser papá, mi mejor amigo estaba esperando un hijo junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a él para envolverlo en un abrazo. Estaba muy feliz por él y Leah, la llegada de un hijo te cambia la vida en un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Me contó que Leah —su novia por más de seis años—, estaba de cuatro meses y aún no sabían de qué sexo iba a ser el bebé. Se notaba el orgullo y la emoción en las palabras de Jacob. Estaba muy contenta por esa pareja que se notaban que se amaban mucho y ahora, con la llegada de un hijo, ese amor iba a afianzarse más aún.

…

—No le veo el sentido de gastar tanto por un pedazo de tela, Alice —dije viendo el valor de ese vestido.

—¿Qué escuchan mis oídos? ¿Acaso dijiste pedazo de tela, a este_ Valentino_ auténtico? —dijo con fingida molestia.

Desde que dejé el café en el que estuve con mi amigo Jacob, Alice me había recluido hacia el centro comercial, según ella, tenía que estar divina para la cena de esta noche. Eso incluía un vestido costoso nuevo y por supuesto todos los accesorios para ese vestido. En la tienda en la que estábamos, dudaba mucho encontrar un vestido barato, todos los que veía costaban más que dos meses de sueldo. No tenía idea como quería que Alice pagara esta ropa.

—Pruébate este, este y este —apuntó la loca prima de Edward pasándome tres vestidos. Me fijé en los precios y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Alice, no creo que me alcance comprar un vestido aquí. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro sitio? Por allí leí un cartel de ropa de segunda selección —dije tratando de convencerla.

—¿A ti te chifla el moño o algo parecido? —Preguntó—. Además mi primito me prestó su tarjeta de crédito, así que por el dinero no te preocupes, es un regalo de Edward —dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

—Pero todo es costosísimo, Alice —volví a insistir.

—Ya cállate y pruébate esos que te di —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

No hablé más y me fui hacia el probador guiada por una de las empleadas del local. En mis manos tenía unos vestidos hermosos, uno color negro, otro beige muy claro y otro azul noche. Comencé a probarme primero el de color negro.

Era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Tenía un pronunciado escote en «V», que marcaba los pechos haciendo que parezcan más grandes, en la parte de la cintura tenía un pequeño cinturón con una hebilla en el medio que acentuaba esa parte, haciendo que el cuerpo quedara muy bien lucido. Luego, iba ajustado hasta un poco más allá de las caderas y caía el vuelo del vestido. Era muy bonito y no me parecía que me quedara mal.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —pregunté saliendo del probador. Alice se quedó mirándome con detenimiento.

—Es bonito y te queda lindo, pero no me convence, pruébate el otro —pidió y volví hacia el probador.

Esta vez tomé el azul. Este vestido desde que lo vi me pareció muy atrevido y sensual. No era de mi agrado. Me quité el vestido negro y me coloqué el azul. Al verme al espejo, el vestido tenía cuerpo y volumen. Este traía un escote en forma de corazón que dejaba ver claramente el nacimiento de los senos. Tenía dos tirantes para cada lado de los hombros y en la parte del costado de la cintura estaba descubierto. Luego tenía un frunce debajo de los senos y desde ahí caía la pollera, con un gran tajo en la pierna que la dejaba al descubierto. Sinceramente este no me gustaba.

—Ese es magnífico —dijo Alice mirándome con una sonrisa. Hice una mueca de desagrado—. ¿No te gusta? —preguntó mirándome como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Sinceramente, no. Muestra mucho y no voy a estar cómoda —respondí con la verdad.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pruébate el otro, pero si ese no nos gusta, te llevas este —amenazo y rogué porque el siguiente vestido sea lindo y me quedara bien.

Volví otra vez al cambiador y me puse la última opción. En este caso el vestido era de un color muy claro, solo un tono más oscuro para llegar a ser el blanco. Me lo probé y me enamoré de cómo era. Se acentuaba a cada curva de mi cuerpo, poseía un escote recto que solo mostraba lo necesario, tenía un hombro descubierto y del otro lado pasaba la tira del vestido. Era largo hasta los tobillos y dejaba media pierna descubierta debido al tajo que tenia. En la parte de las caderas tenía un lindo lazo que acentuaba esa parte del cuerpo, haciendo una figura más femenina. Supe de inmediato que este era el vestido indicado.

—¡Es perfectamente perfecto! —canturreó Alice emocionada.

—Creo que este me sienta bien —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Te queda espectacular, mi primito va a tener que usar babero —negué con la cabeza avergonzada.

Salimos de la tienda una vez que me cambié y que Alice pagó el exagerado precio del vestido. Pensé que el día en el centro comercial había acabado pero solo era el principio. Recorrimos todo el lugar. Mi loca acompañante me compró unos hermosos zapatos con un altísimo tacón —por suerte al ser secretaria estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de plataformas—, un hermoso bolso y me llevó a la peluquería para hacerme un cambio de look. Luego de haber estado metidas en ese_ bendito _lugar, nos sentamos en una cafetería y me pedí un delicioso jugo de naranja para recuperar energías.

—Entonces eres la secretaria de mi primo hace casi tres años… —murmuró Alice.

—Sí, pronto se cumplirán los tres años que comencé a trabajar en la empresa. —Respondí tomando mi jugo.

—¿Sabes que Edward nunca llevó a una muchacha a su mansión? —volvió a decir, la miré sospechosamente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Alice? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Okey, te lo voy a decir. Coste que yo soy una muy buena prima que se preocupa por la felicidad de mi querido primito Edward —dijo y asentí un poco confundida con su juego de palabras—. Tú llegaste a su vida para hacerlo cambiar y toda mi vida estaré agradecida contigo por ello. Mi primo sufrió mucho con la pérdida de mis tíos, seguro ya te contó eso —dijo, asentí—. Cuando está contigo se olvida de los demás, para él solo existen tú y Thomas, ese niño se ha metido en su corazón desde que lo conoció.

—Créeme que Thomas lo quiere muchísimo también —agregué con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Quieres a mi primo? —preguntó dejándome perpleja.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero mucho Alice, él se convirtió en alguien muy importante en mi vida. Siempre bromeo con Edward y le digo que es nuestro salvador. Nos ayudó muchísimo e hizo que aprendiera un montón de cosas… —respondí.

—¿El aprendizaje que mencionas abarca también a enamorarte? —volvió a preguntar e hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Verás… admito que Edward me gusta mucho —reconocí y los ojitos de Alice brillaron—. Pero me parece que no estoy enamorada de él, _aún_ —agregué, pero al decir la última frase me pareció que estaba mintiendo.

—Ya con que te guste me conformo. Ustedes están diseñados para estar juntos y sé que va a ser así, solo vayan paso a paso y déjate conquistar Bella, mi primo te hará muy feliz, créeme —dijo, asentí convencida.

De eso estaba cien por cierto segura. Edward era el indicado para hacerme feliz y volver a hacer que me enamorara. Estar a su lado era tan fácil como respirar y eso me encantaba, porque no tenía que dejar de ser quien era. El me quería tal cual soy y eso me hacia aún más feliz.

—Ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta yo Alice…

—Dime —contestó ella, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Qué tienen tú y Jasper? —pregunté e hice que se atragantara con su bebida. Le pase una servilleta para que se secara—. Lo siento.

—Oh no, no te preocupes —dijo restándole importancia—. Es bastante complicado tu amigo. Un día está de lo más cariñoso conmigo y luego… vuelve a ignorarme. Bella yo te juro que estoy enamorada de él —soltó un suspiro.

—Jasper siempre ha sido tímido, solo deja que se tenga más confianza, estoy segura que tú le gustas mucho también —aseguré brindándole animo.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

—Se nota Alice, se nota —contesté con una sonrisa.

—Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida —dijo y se levantó de su sitio para envolverme en un abrazo.

Y… la verdad que yo también la consideraba como una de mis mejores amigas, por más que hacía poco tiempo que la conocía, parecía que nos conociéramos por años. Alice tenía una gran facilidad para hacerse querer y yo ya le había tomado muchísimo cariño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Ese maldito perro, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para interrumpir en mi oficina y encima llevarse a _mi_ Bella? Desde que ambos habían traspasado esa puerta yo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ¿De qué estarían hablando? Y… ¿Si el chucho ese le decía que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Si la besaba?

—Vamos Edward, respira… —me dije a mi mismo paseando de un lado para el otro en la oficina.

Los celos eran horribles, pero no por lo que realmente pasaba sino por lo que mi mente se imaginaba que podría llegar a pasar.

Desde que conocí por primera vez a la bola de pelos que se hace llamar _Jacob_, sospeché que estaba enamorado de Bella, aunque ella en más de una ocasión me haya dicho que era solo un amigo, para mi ese chucho tenía intensiones de más con mi ángel. Pero yo no se lo iba a permitir, Bella era mía, aunque ella no lo supiera, _todavía_.

Miré mi celular muy cariñosamente y rápidamente llamé a la que me ayudaría a interrumpir la salida espontánea de Bella y el perro.

—_¿Qué sucede Edward?_ —preguntó mi prima al tercer timbrazo.

—Lo siento si interrumpo algo —comencé a hablar—. Necesito que me hagas un favor…

—_¿Qué tipo de favor?_ —volvió a preguntar y me golpeé mentalmente al no pensar una buena excusa antes. Miré alrededor de toda la oficina y vi las entradas del evento de hoy en el escritorio, ¡Eureka!

—Quiero que ayudes a Bella a elegir un vestido para esta noche… —dije.

—_¿A dónde van?_ —quiso saber la curiosa de mi prima.

—A una cena de beneficencia, ¿Puedes acompañarla? —pregunté esperanzado.

—_Sabes que jamás me negaría para ir a comprar ropa, por supuesto que la acompañaré_ —contestó y suspiré de alivio mentalmente.

—¡Perfecto!, pasa por aquí cuanto antes para llevarte mi tarjeta de crédito —dije y, tras despedirnos, colgó.

Una media hora más tarde Alice había llegado a la oficina y tomó mi tarjeta. Mi loca prima con una tarjeta de crédito sin límite era peor que un mono con pistola, pero en este caso no me importó nada, solo quería que el perro no estuviera mucho tiempo con mi ángel.

Cuando se hicieron las dos de la tarde decidí regresar a mi mansión. Mi cabeza no se concentraba en nada relacionado con la empresa. Le avisé a mi tío y salí rumbo a buscar mi coche.

—Que temprano has llegado, mi niño —dijo Sue cuando pase el umbral de la casa. Me acerqué hasta ella y la salude con un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Y Bella?

—Fue de compras con Alice —contesté simplemente.

—¿Un mal día? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No del todo —contesté suspirando—. Voy a recostarme un momento.

Al pasar por la sala vi que Rosalie estaba mirando televisión tejiendo un pequeño escarpín color verde agua, era una imagen muy tierna. Mi mente en seguida imaginó a Bella en esa escena, tejiendo el pequeño zapatito de nuestro bebé con tanta adoración.

—Edward… —llamó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos—. No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, ¿Verdad? —preguntó burlona.

—Lo siento, no te escuché —dije rascándome la nuca.

—Te pregunté si Bella volvió contigo —repitió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh eso, no ella fue con Alice al centro comercial —respondí.

—¿Bella al centro comercial? Eso sí que es nuevo —comentó risueña, me encogí de hombros—. Edward, agradezco enormemente lo que hiciste por nosotros y en especial por Bella y mi sobrino —procedió, dejándome sorprendido gratamente por sus palabras.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago porque los quiero mucho… —contesté simplemente.

—Eso lo sé y me pone muy contenta que por fin mi hermana se dé una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero no solo me refería a eso —dijo, la miré ceñudo—. Gracias por el asilo, quiero decir.

—¡Oh, claro! Eso tampoco tienes que agradecerlo —contesté con una sonrisa.

—Hoy hablé con Félix y ya el asunto en el departamento está arreglado, cuando vuelva Emmett estaremos llevando las cosas para volver mañana al edificio —explicó.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? —pregunté perplejo, sintiéndome triste en cuestión de segundos.

—Así es, ya estamos aquí hace más de dos semanas, me parece que ya tenemos que volver a nuestro hogar Edward —encogió sus hombros.

—Entiendo —suspiré derrotado con una angustia en mi pecho—. Si necesitan algo pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea —ofrecí.

—Claro, muchas gracias —agregó y al acercarse a mí, me envolvió en un abrazo—. Lucha por lo que quieres Edward, no tengas miedo… —dijo y me dejó helado, ¿A qué se refería?

Cuando Rosalie se alejó de mí, yo subí hacia mi dormitorio confundido y triste; confundido por no entender que me quiso decir Rosalie con sus palabras. ¿Será que me estaba dando aliento para hacer lo que hace días venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza?

Por otro lado, estaba triste porque era el último día que tenía junto a mí a Bella y a Tommy. La casa iba a estar muy triste sin ellos, iba a volver los días silenciosos y, también, a estar residiendo solo con Sue.

Me había acostumbrado muchísimo a convivir todos juntos, me hacía sentir vivo tenerlos conmigo cerca y a levantarme cada mañana de mi vida con una sonrisa escuchando sus susurros y alegres risotadas, sin dejar de lado el hecho de ir y volver acompañado por Bella en los viajes hacia la oficina. Aunque… ahora pensándolo bien… quizás si había una manera de hacer que esos días fueran definitivos, aunque solo tardara un poco para lograrlo…

Fui hacia la ducha para bañarme y prepararme despacio para la cena de esta noche. Cuando salí el sonido de mi celular invadió en toda la habitación. Al abrirlo y fijarme que recibí un mensaje de la persona que mas amaba en la tierra, una sonrisa automática apareció en mis labios.

**«****Discúlpame si interrumpí algo importante, pero tu loca prima no me deja respirar ni un momento y lo peor es que todavía falta para volver a casa. ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Thomas al maternal?****»****—Bella**

"_Volver a casa",_ que lindo que sonaban esas palabras en ella. Miré el reloj y eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, Thomas saldría en poco tiempo. Apreté el botón de responder.

**«****Nada me haría más feliz que recoger a mi pequeño favorito, no te preocupes por ello que ya voy saliendo para allá. Espero que no te falte mucho para volver, ya te extraño mucho…****» ****—Edward**

Pulse el botón de enviar con cierto nerviosismo. Me puse mi campera y bajé hacia el piso inferior y tomé las llaves de mi volvo. Salí hacia mi auto una vez que me despedí de Rosalie y Sue. Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y un sentimiento cubrió mi corazón al leer el mensaje de mi ángel.

**«****Yo también te extraño mucho, pero fue tu idea mandarme a este diablillo con pelo corto. Te quiero…****» ****—Bella**

¡Había puesto que me quiere! Tenía ganas de bailar, saltar, gritar. Me sentía mi propia prima Alice en sus ataques de hiperactividad. Traté de serenarme para poder contestarle.

**«****Yo te quiero mucho más****»****. ****—Edward**

Puse simplemente, por supuesto que me moría de ganas de poner que la amaba, pero no podía ir muy rápido, lo que menos quería era que Bella se asustara. Manejé hacia el jardín de niños de Thomas, mañana era el acto del día del padre y, por suerte, Thomas estaba muy a gusto que fuera yo quien lo acompañe. Cuando recordaba sus palabras, mi pecho acromáticamente se inflaba de felicidad.

_**Flashback**_

_Aproveché el momento que Bella se bañaba para acercarme a Thomas y poder hablar a solas con él._

—_Tommy _—_lo llamé, él apartó la vista del televisor y me miró con sus hermosos ojos iguales a los de su madre._

—¿_Sí, _Ewad_? _—_dijo con su dulce vocecita. _

—_Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Recuerdas el acto que se hace en el maternal por el día del padre? _—_pregunté, asintió en respuesta. _

—_¿Vas a _id_ tú? _—_preguntó y me tomó por sorpresa su iniciativa. _

—_¿Quieres que te acompañe yo?_ —_le devolví la pregunta con una sonrisa._

—¡Pod_ supuesto!, yo sé que no tengo un papá pero yo te _quiedo_ como un papá a ti _—_dijo y sentí mis ojos picar._

_Me acerqué hasta él y envolví su cuerpecito en el mío en un abrazo lleno de cariño. Este pequeño ya era como mi hijo, estaba seguro que ser el padre biológico de alguien llevaba este mismo de sentimiento de amor en el pecho de un hombre, porque no importaba que no llevemos la misma sangre, lo que importaba era el cariño que nos teníamos. Y para mí, él era como mi hijo._

—_Yo te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo, pequeñín _—_dije en un murmullo en el oído de Thomas. _

—_Soy tu hijo, pero del _codazón—aseguró _limpiándome la solitaria lágrima que cayó por mi mejilla._

—_Sí, campeón y yo soy tu papi del corazón _—_dije ahora limpiándole yo la lagrimita que descendió de su ojito derecho. _

_Nos quedamos un momento en la misma posición hasta que salió Bella de bañarse, mirándonos con una ceja levantada. Jugamos un poco entre los tres, hasta que se hizo tarde y ayudé a Bella hacerlo dormir a Thomas, cuando se durmió y yo me despedí de mi ángel con un beso en los labios, fui a dormirme feliz a mi recámara, deseando que los días en familia sean permanentes dentro de poco tiempo. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Llegué al establecimiento y a los pocos minutitos salió Thomas con una hermosa sonrisa que se hizo más grande al verme. Corrió hacia mis brazos y yo me agaché a su altura para poder abrazarlo sin restricciones.

—¡Viniste a _buscadme_! —Exclamó Tommy tomando la mano que le extendí para ir hacia el auto—. ¿Y mami?

—Mami fue a comprar con Alice —contesté—. ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

—¿De _vedad vedadeda_? —dijo con sus ojitos brillando.

—Por supuesto —objeté con una sonrisa por su pregunta.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii! —exclamó alargando la pronunciación de la «i».

Nos fuimos hacia el coche y conduje hacia una heladería cercana. Pedimos nuestros helados y nos sentamos dentro del local. Comimos nuestro postre en una divertida charla, ya que Thomas me contaba las travesuras que hicieron con sus compañeritos del maternal.

—Quiero preguntarte algo Thomas —dije con un poco de nerviosismo tomando una servilleta y limpiándole la boquita a mi pequeño favorito.

—¿No me vas a _acompañad _mañana? —preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero en sus labios.

—Por supuesto que iré contigo, campeón —afirmé revolviéndole su castaño cabello y vi como su rostro se serenó. Solté un largo suspiro buscando las palabras correctas para formar la pregunta que quería hacerle—. ¿Te gustaría que tu mamá estuviese con un hombre?

—¿Un _hombe_? —Preguntó y asentí en respuesta—. ¿Cómo tú? —Volvió a preguntar y volví a asentir—. Solo me _gustadía_ que mi mami esté contigo, así puedo _llamadte_ papi —agregó y mis ojos picaban por sus hermosas palabras.

—¿Entonces te gustaría que estemos juntos? —volví a preguntar.

—¡Pod supuesto!, así _sedemos_ una familia —concluyó y fui hacia su lado para envolverlo en un fraternal abrazo.

…

Abrí la puerta de Thomas y nos encaminamos hacia el interior de la mansión tomados de la mano. Luego de esa pequeña charla que tuve con él, estaba aún más convencido de la decisión que había tomado, la iba a llevar a cabo esta misma noche.

—Aquí están, ya estaba por llamar a la Interpol —dijo una bromista Bella con sus brazos apoyadas en su cadera en forma de jarra. Thomas soltó mi mano y fue a darle un caluroso abrazo—. Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó dándole un beso en el tope de su cabecita.

—¡Muy bien! _Ewad_ me llevó a _tomad_ helado —relató, Bella volteó a mirarme con una ceja levantada. Puse cara de perrito mojado y ella solo giró los ojos—. Voy a _saludad_ a tía Rosie y a mi _pimito_ —avisó y fue corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

—Sabes que no me gusta que coma esas cosas Edward —reprochó Bella, una vez que nos quedamos solos.

—Fue un heladito insignificante, además es pequeño y necesita de vez en cuando esos alimentos. ¿O me vas a decir que a tú no te gustan los helados? —contesté acercándome a ella.

—Por supuesto que me gustan, pero luego se acostumbra y…

—Shh —la silencié poniendo un dedo es sus labios—. Te prometo que la próxima vez te llevo con nosotros —agregué, tomándola por la cintura—. Te extrañe mucho hoy —admití, dándole un beso en la nariz.

—Y yo a ti, pero fue tu idea mandar a Alice a _ayudarme_ a comprar ropa —indicó quitando los cabellos de mi frente con su pequeña mano.

—Lo sé —dije sintiendo la conocida electricidad ocasionada por su tacto.

—Gracias por recoger a Thomas —volvió a decir apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y hasta podría jurar que estaba inhalando mi aroma.

—Es un placer para mí estar junto a él —dije acercándola más a mi cuerpo, dejé un beso en sus cabellos húmedos, la intensidad de su aroma a fresas estaba muy concentrado en esa zona.

—Será mejor que vayamos para adentro, no falta mucho para ir hacia la cena —levantó su cabeza y yo miré para todos lados buscando a alguien cerca, para mi suerte no había nadie merodeando por el lugar en el que estábamos.

Bajé mi cabeza hasta estar a pocos milímetros de sus labios y por fin, se tocaron. Desde esta mañana moría por volver a tocarlos, pero por lo ya sabido referente al canino de su amigo, eso fue imposible. Por suerte, ahora mismo la tenía junto a mí y estaba feliz por ello.

Empezamos con nuestros conocidos y sincronizados movimientos, los labios de Bella siempre estaban dulces, adictivos y jamás, pero jamás me cansaría de probarlos y degustarlos. Aún no creía que una mujer tan perfecta como ella me diera la posibilidad de ser tan completo y feliz.

En estas semanas que se quedó junto a mí, aprendí muchas cosas de ella y, también, comprendí que ya no podría vivir lejos de ella y Thomas por más tiempo. Necesitaba tener la seguridad de que no se irían de mi lado jamás.

—Si vas a darme unos besos de esos cada vez que me extrañas voy a tenerlo en cuenta —dijo Bella una vez que nos separamos.

—Créeme que no serás la única —respondí con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya déjense de apapachar ustedes dos y entren. Bella tienes que prepararte —como siempre Alice interrumpía nuestro momento íntimo, rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

—Siempre tan oportuna, primita —dije con molestia fingida.

—Sé que me quieres —contestó—. Vamos Bella —agregó tirando de ella y haciendo que dejara de abrazarla, extrañé su contacto instantáneamente—. No pongas esa cara, esta noche será toda tuya —volvió a decir mi prima guiñándome un ojo y una sonrisa gigante apareció en mi rostro.

Alice tenía razón, esta noche _iba a ser toda para mí._ Solo esperaba una respuesta positiva a la proposición que iba a hacerle.

Entré a la mansión y fui junto a Rosalie y Thomas a mirar un poco de televisión. Todavía faltaban dos horas para la cena de beneficencia, tendría tiempo para pensar las palabras que iba a utilizar hoy en la noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Holaa mis hermosas lectoras! Apareci con un nuevo capitulo por fiin! :D<p>

Lamento muchisimo no haber subido hace rato, pero si me ayudan a mandar a los Volturi a la Universidad se los voy a agradecer, se vienen las fechas de los examenes, y al menos me dejan tiempo para respirar xD...

Pero bueno, ya estoy aqui! Que les parecio el capitulo? Se sorprendieron con Jacob? :D Cual sera esa proposicion que Edward quiere hacerle a Bella? :O

Gracias infinitamente por sus hermosos reviews, por los favoritos, alertas y visitas, pero por sobre todo por leer y dedicarle un tiempo a esta historia!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ojala sea pronto! Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:

_._

_- Veo que vienes con una acompañante, nada más y nada menos que tu Isabella – agrego mirándome detalladamente. Sentí el brazo de Edward tomarme fuertemente por la cintura y reí en mi interior al sentir lo posesivo que era. – tienes muy buen gusto Edward, ahora entiendo por qué casi y ni dejabas que me acerque a ella. ¿Cómo estas Isabella? – pregunto con una voz que se suponía debía sonar sexy._

_- Muy bien, gracias – conteste cordialmente pero asqueada por la mirada que me estaba dedicando._

_._

Beso enorme, las quiero.

**Alie~**


	22. Ѽ Capítulo Veintiuno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 21**

**POV BELLA**

—¿Es necesario que me pongas tantas cosas en mi rostro, Alice? —pregunté sintiendo como sus manos se movían por mis párpados y mejillas reiteradas veces.

—Por supuesto que sí, ya deja de chillar como una niña, verás que el resultado te va a encantar… —respondió mi nueva loca amiga.

Estábamos con Alice en el convertido cuarto de los padres de Edward, que era donde estaba quedándome por última vez, porque ya mañana estaríamos de vuelta en el departamento. Félix le había avisado a Rosalie que ya estaba arreglado el desperfecto que ocasionó que saliéramos de nuestro hogar prácticamente huyendo. Mentiría si dijera que no iba a extrañar la gran mansión de Edward, por supuesto que lo haría, extrañaría sus buenos días, sus brazos cálidos que me acogían cuando me escapaba a altas horas de la madrugada y me recibían gustosos, el ir y venir junto a él de la empresa, en fin… lo extrañaría infinitamente a él, solo a él. Pero, no podíamos quedarnos de por vida aquí, sabía que Thomas no quería de ninguna manera que volvamos al departamento, pero no podíamos hacer nada, _debíamos_ volver.

Desde que habíamos llegado de la_ tortura_ —o centro comercial como lo llama Alice—, solo había intercambiado unas palabras con Edward, y bueno si, un hermoso beso. De solo recordarlo mi corazón latía disparado, es fenomenal como mi cuerpo reacciona con su cercanía, cuando estoy cerca suyo siento que estoy completa, la ficha del rompecabezas faltante en mí es encontrada y puesta en su sitio. ¿Será que ya estoy enamorada perdidamente de él? Tenía muchas señales que avalaban aquello, pero… no estaba muy segura. Alice me ayudó muchísimo al hacerme entender que sería lo más lindo que pudiera pasarnos, porque Edward era el indicado, estaba completamente segura que ningún otro hombre podría conquistarme, porque él ya lo había hecho.

Junto a él crecí un montón, fue él el responsable de mi cambio y mi fortaleza, gracias a él hoy recordar a Benjamín ya no me traía tristeza, sino alegría por haber conocido y estado con un hombre como lo era Benjamín. El viaje a Forks que hicimos marcó un acentuado antes y después en mí, por fin pude pasar página y entender que la vida continúa por más que haya personas que se hayan quedado en el camino y no las vuelva a ver jamás.

_Edward siempre sería mi salvador._

—¡Auch, Alice eso dolió! —me quejé sintiendo como mi cuero cabelludo dolía.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice—. Muy bien ya estas oficialmente casi perfecta, solo falta que te coloques el vestido y estarás completamente perfecta —abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con su rostro, donde tenía una mueca divertida avalando su trabajo. Estaba de espaldas al espejo así que me era imposible ver como lucía mi rostro.

Alice me pasó la percha donde estaba mi hermoso vestido y fui hacia el baño para ponérmelo. Cuando terminé de colocármelo correctamente fui junto a Alice y fue ella misma quien me puso el espejo delante para mirar _a la mujer_ que se reflejaba en él.

No podía creer que _esa mujer_ reflejada sea yo, estaba totalmente irreconocible hasta para mí misma. Si el vestido en el primer momento que me lo compré me gusté, ahora me encantaba. Este atuendo me hacía sentir femenina, con un gran cuerpo debajo de él. Además que el color claro acentuaba de maravillas el color de mi piel cremosa. Mi rostro era una obra de arte y todo gracias a Alice, había marcado mis ojos haciendo que se luzca mi mirada y mis labios estaban de un lindo color rojizo. No hizo falta colocar rubor, ya que mis mejillas lo tenían natural.

—Faltan los zapatos —avisó Alice entregándomelos. Asentí y rápidamente me los calcé, eran hermosos, altos, pero hermosos. Eran de un color totalmente negro, con una flor por delante del zapato—. Mi primo va a nadar en su propia baba —agregó risueña la prima de mi salvador.

—Gracias Alice, la verdad es que haces magia —dije abrazándola.

—No hice ninguna magia, eres hermosa —aseguró—. Ven vamos, que Edward debe estar haciendo un hoyo en el piso de la desesperación.

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos hacia la escalera. Al momento de bajarla, todo ocurrió como en las películas donde la muchacha ve al amor de su vida esperándola en el pie de la escalera. Edward estaba absolutamente perfecto. Traía un traje gris brillante que le asentaba perfectamente, con solo un botón abrochado del saco, debajo de éste tenía una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. ¿Cómo es posible que todo lo que se ponga este hombre le quedara endemoniadamente sexy?

Al bajar completamente las escaleras, tomé su mano extendida y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Era tan fácil perderte en la profundidad de esas esmeraldas… Me dedicó esa sonrisa suya de lado, sabía que lo hacía a propósito, él sabía perfectamente que efecto causaba en mi.

—Estás completamente hermosa —dijo en un murmullo cerca de mi oído mandándome descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Mamita estás _hedmosa_! —exclamó mi pequeño sacándonos de nuestra burbuja personal. Cambié mi mirada hacia Thomas y en su pequeño rostro traía una hermosa sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias pequeño —me agaché a su altura—. ¿Me prometes que vas a portarte bien y a hacerle caso a tus tíos y a Sue?

—_Pod supollo,_ mamita —contestó gracioso, ¿De dónde había sacado esa palabra? Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios y me fundí en un abrazo con mi hijo. Sería la primera vez que lo dejaría una noche solito.

Una vez que terminé de asegurarme que Rosalie no iba a tener inconvenientes en cuidar a Thomas y terminamos de saludar al resto de la familia, nos fuimos hacia el coche. Edward como siempre muy caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando a que me subiera, pero antes que lo hiciera me tomó de la cintura y me plantó un beso energético, demandante y apasionado. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente nos tuvimos que separar.

—Desde que te vi bajar por esas escaleras moría por besarte —reconoció el hombre que se estaba haciendo dueño de mi corazón. Le dediqué una sonrisa y me atreví a darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Si nos seguimos entreteniendo aquí llegaremos tarde —dije golpeando mi muñeca con el dedo índice marcando un reloj imaginario.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa y que no pueda mantenerme alejado de ti —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa y se acercó a darme un rápido beso en los labios.

Me subí al auto y, una vez que el estuvo dentro del lado del conductor, arrancó hacia el sofisticado hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Mi corazón latía desbocado, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía miedo de quedar como una ridícula y simplona. Quizás Edward se dio cuenta de mi estado, ya que en silencio me dio la valentía que necesitaba tomando mi mano, dejándome un beso en ella y sosteniéndola durante todo el camino sobre la palanca de cambios.

Y, ahí lo comprendí, él estaba junto a mí y lo demás ya no importaba.

…

Extraordinario. Maravilloso. Lujoso. Gigante. Creo que no había palabras para describir lo fabuloso que era el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Estábamos en las zonas más lujosas de Chicago, en uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de la cadena hotelera de Eleazar Denali, quien hoy era el anfitrión de la reunión.

—Ven Bella, entremos —dijo Edward ofreciéndome su brazo. Lo mire dudosa al pensar que quizá no era adecuado que entremos de esa manera—. No me mires con esa cara, esta noche no eres mi secretaria —agregó con una sonrisa de lado. Lo miré sonriente y enganché mi brazo en el suyo.

Caminamos despacio hasta la enorme puerta que se presentaba en frente nuestro. Una vez que Edward dio nuestros nombres al personal que estaba en la puerta, pudimos entrar. Si por fuera se notaba que era lujoso y elegante por dentro era todo un paraíso. Había pinturas costosísimas colgadas en las paredes perfectamente pintadas y alineadas. Había personas, que se notaban con mucho dinero y clase. Si no fuera por Edward, me sentiría muy fuera de lugar.

—¡Oh Edward! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! —exclamó una voz detrás de nosotros.

Al darme vuelta una cara conocida, que no veía hace mucho tiempo, hizo acto de presencia. Edward giró los ojos e hizo un gesto gracioso, como si no se alegrara de ver al que en algún momento, suponía, fue su amigo.

—James —fue su cordial —nótese el sarcasmo— saludo de Edward.

—Veo que vienes con una acompañante, nada más y nada menos que tú, Isabella —agregó mirándome detalladamente. Sentí el brazo de Edward tomarme fuertemente por la cintura y reí en mi interior al sentir lo posesivo que era—. Tienes muy buen gusto Edward, ahora entiendo por qué casi y ni dejabas que me acerque a ella. ¿Cómo estás, Isabella? —preguntó con una voz que se suponía debía sonar sexy.

—Muy bien, gracias —contesté cordialmente pero asqueada por la mirada que me estaba dedicando.

—Estás hermosa —halagó James y la verdad que estaba comenzando a sentirme nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada.

—Ya está bien, James. —Habló Edward con voz cansada—. Si nos disculpas, nos vamos —volvió a decir y no dio oportunidad a una respuesta por parte del otro hombre, ya que prácticamente nos llevó corriendo.

Recorrimos el enorme lugar hasta dar con nuestra mesa. En ella ya estaban sentados Carlisle y Esme, muy elegantes los dos hay que reconocer. Nos acercamos hasta ellos y Esme como siempre me envolvió en un abrazo maternal que tanto me hacía acordar a los de mi mamá, cerré fuerte los ojos para evitar que alguna traicionera lágrima cayera.

—Esta hermosa, Bella —aseguró Esme halagándome haciendo que mi traicioneras mejillas se encendieran.

—Gracias, Esme —respondí en un murmullo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué traes loquito a mi sobrino —dijo Carlisle guiñándonos un ojo y haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrosaran más, como si eso era posible—. Por cierto… estás muy bella, Bella —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa y agregó unas palabras al oído de Edward que fue—obviamente— imposible escuchar.

—Mejor sentémonos —dijo Edward rascándose la nuca, se notaba algo incómodo.

Al parecer, la otra familia que iba a sentarse con nosotros no había venido, ya que solo estuvimos los cuatro compartiendo la mesa. Pasamos la deliciosa pero extraña cena, había muchos platillos que jamás en mi vida había visto pero de sabor eran ricos, las anécdotas de Carlisle y Esme eran muy graciosas y hacían que me riera a cada rato. Estar con ellos me encantaba, estaba muy a gusto, como si ese fuera mi lugar de pertenencia. Edward era muy atento conmigo, estaba pendiente de mí en cada momento y esos detalles eran los que hacían que mi corazón galopara fuertemente dentro de mi pecho.

—¡La familia Cullen sea reunida! —Dijo una voz estrepitosa—. O bueno, tal vez solo una parte de ella —agregó Eleazar Denali mirándome con aires de suficiencia.

—No entiendo por qué haces ese comentario, Eleazar —respondió Edward con voz "_tranquila_".

—Estaría completa si hubiese venido Alice. ¿Por qué no asistió con ustedes, Carlisle? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Era un mentiroso, por supuesto que ese comentario era discriminándome a mí, no tenía ni un pelo de pertenecer a la familia Cullen y él se aprovechaba de eso, queriéndome hacerme sentir mal. Por más que quisiera no darle importancia, no voy a mentir… sus palabras me dolieron y mucho. Sentí un toque en mi rodilla y supe que Edward estaba para mí, haciendo que mi tristeza se esfumara de la misma forma como apareció. Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento y recibí un leve toque en mi mejilla que hizo que mi piel se despertara y sintiera todo un estremecimiento.

—Sabes que a Alice no le gusta asistir a estas reuniones —respondió Carlisle.

—Aún no comprendo por qué será…. —agregó pensativo, el anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Odia a la gente falsa —escupió Esme, me sorprendió que haya dicho esas palabras tan ácidamente, pero en fin y al cabo llevaba la razón.

—Comprendo… —dijo Eleazar—. ¿Cómo la están pasando? ¿Se le está sirviendo todo lo que necesitan?

—Claro, el servicio es estupendo —halagó Carlisle.

—¿Te la pasas bien, muchacha? —preguntó mirándome analizadoramente. Enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de la mano de Edward posada en mi rodilla; una mueca extraña apareció en su rostro.

—Por supuesto —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro, no sabía que querías hacer negocios hoy, Edward —volvió a decir el dueño del hotel.

—No vine para hacer negocios hoy Eleazar, ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el aludido confundido.

—Ah… es que pensé que sí, digo como trajiste a tu secretaria contigo… —golpes, golpes y más golpes estaba recibiendo por este intento de señor multimillonario. Sentí que Edward apretaba con más fuerza mi rodilla y sabia que se había enfadado feo. La cara de Esme estaba irritada y Carlisle sostenía su vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—En realidad señor Denali, esta noche estoy en calidad de invitada —hablé cortésmente, sus ojos fríos se posaron en mí—. Déjeme decirle, que alguien que tenga como oficio el ser secretaria, como lo es mi caso, no es menos persona que el dueño de una empresa. No desfavorezca la profesión. No todos tenemos la suerte de nacer con dinero y depender de los servicios de otras personas sin pasar por todas las trabas que nos pone la vida misma —terminé mi discurso, tratando de defenderme.

—¿Estás queriéndome decir que todo lo que tengo no es merito mío? —preguntó elevando el tono de voz.

—Por supuesto que no, solo le digo que no hable despectivamente de mí por ser secretaria… —agregué milagrosamente sin que se me alterara la voz.

—Eleazar, si vuelves a ofender a Bella de esa manera, ten por seguro que vas a olvidarte hasta de cómo se llama mi empresa —habló Edward desafiante.

—Lamento si te ofendí, no era mi intensión, muchacha —se disculpó con disimulada molestia.

—Isabella, se llama Isabella, no muchacha —volvió a decir Edward un poco mas cabreado.

—No se preocupe, señor Denali —respondí para serenar el ambiente.

En ese momento vino uno de los presentadores de la noche y se llevó a Eleazar con él, menos mal o ya veía que esto iba a terminar mal.

—Lamento como te trató, Bella…

—Shhh —lo silencié colocando un dedo en sus labios—. No es tu culpa —agregué con una sonrisa.

—Eres perfecta —me dijo y para mi sorpresa me dio un rápido pero apasionado beso en los labios dejando perpleja, obviamente se lo devolví; los labios de Edward me hacían viajar kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda. Los rostros de Esme y Carlisle no tenían descripción y mucho menos la de una melena rubia que nos miraba desde lejos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Llevar a Bella del brazo durante una cena pública no tenia descripción. Me sentía fuerte, poderoso al tenerla junto a mí a esta perfecta mujer, que hacía que mi mundo se tiñera de colores. Estaba más que feliz que mis tíos la aceptaran tan abiertamente. Hacia unos días había hablado con Carlisle y le comenté más o menos como venía mi relación con Bella. Él, con toda su sabiduría y experiencia, me aconsejó y me exigió —si esa era la palabra correcta— que no la dejara escapar.

Al ver lo hermosa que estaba cuando bajó las escaleras y su rostro tan hermoso y lleno de vitalidad, comprendí que no había tiempo que perder, ella era la persona que tanto esperé y necesitaba en mi vida.

Para nuestras familias era más que evidente que entre nosotros sucedía un _algo_ que _aún_ no llevaba nombre formal, era imposible ocultarlo. A mí, personalmente, se me hacía imposible no acercarme y estar junto a ella cuando solo la tenía a unos centímetros míos. La parte más feliz, era el saber que Thomas estaba muy a gusto con que yo esté muy cerca de su mamá, hasta en más de una ocasión me dijo que iba a estar feliz, porque podría llamarme papá.

_Era increíble como mi vida había cambiado completamente gracias a ellos dos. _

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —le pregunté a Bella en su oído por el alto volumen de la música.

—Sí, muy bien —contestó llevando su boca hacia mi oído mandándome millones de descargas eléctricas.

Estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa disfrutando de una botella de champagne charlando amenamente, los dos solos. Mis tíos habían ido a la pista de baile a moverse al compás de la música lenta. Una lamparita se prendió en mi cabeza y me puse de pie. Bella me miró confundida.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, bella dama? —pregunté con una sonrisa extendiéndole mi mano. Bella solo negó con la cabeza, de un solo sorbo terminó de beberse su champagne y se puso de pie tomando mi mano extendida.

Nos llevé hacia la pista y, al adentrarnos hasta alcanzar el medio de ésta, tomé a Bella de la cintura mientras ella pasaba tímidamente sus brazos por mi nuca y nos comenzamos a mover al sonido de la melodía que sonaba. Sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo me hacía sentir vivo y más enamorado que nunca. Miré hacia mi derecha y mis tíos sonrieron al verme con Bella.

—Estás causando un milagro —habló Bella con gracia escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido.

—No bailaba desde hace muchos, muchos años, no se me da tan bien —contestó con nostalgia.

—A ti se te da bien todo —respondí y me animé a darle un beso en la base de su cuello.

—¿No te importa que la gente nos vea así? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—¿Importarme? —Elevé una ceja—. No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Digo… aquí eres el gran Edward Cullen, todos miraron extraño cuando entraste por la puerta principal junto a una mujer y estoy segura que gracias a los Denali, ya todo el salón sabe que solo soy tu simple secretaria.

—¿Acaso estas de broma? —Detuve nuestros movimientos y la obligué a que me mirara, su mirada estaba triste y sus ojos no brillaban como lo venían haciendo desde hace tiempo—. No vuelvas a repetir eso jamás, tú nunca serás una simple secretaria. En este último tiempo te transformaste en el centro de mi vida, en lo más importante que me pasó junto con Thomas. Y la gente que está aquí, me da igual, no me importa nada de lo que digan de mí, yo estoy muy feliz con mi vida ahora y eso te lo debo a ti. —Afirmé dándole un beso en la frente—. No te permito que te sientas mal, si tú lo estas, yo también lo estoy —terminé mi discurso mirándola a los ojos.

El acto seguido de Bella sí que me sorprendió, pero no lo tomen a mal, me sorprendió para bien, vaya que si, rara vez ella tomaba la iniciativa de nuestros acercamientos. Tomó mi nuca fuertemente y solo tuvo que erguir un poco su cuerpo, ya que hoy llevaba tacones de infierno que hacía que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas. Casi _violentamente_ diría yo, estampó su boca a la mía. Solo tardé una milésima de segundo para responderle de igual forma.

Podría haber pasado un huracán, un tsunami, hasta podría haberse decretado la tercera guerra mundial pero a mí no me hubiese importado, yo solo era consciente de los labios de Bella pegados a los míos y de nuestros movimientos sincronizados. Tomé a Bella fuertemente de la cintura y la pegué todo lo que fuese posible a mi cuerpo. Escuché un leve jadeo de ella y lo aproveché para _asaltar_ su boca con mi lengua. Al sentir ese músculo con el de ella, la garganta de Bella dejó escapar un suave gemido que viajó directamente a mi entrepierna, que estaba comenzándose a _despertarse_, los movimientos de Bella no ayudaban mucho ya que se refregaba a mí poniéndome aún más difícil la situación.

Sentí como los dientes de Bella mordieron mi labio inferior e hizo que un jadeo saliera de mis labios. Juro por todos los santos que lo único que quería era llevarla de aquí y tomarla de una vez por todas. Pero debía contenerme, no habíamos dado ese paso todavía y no lo iba a hacer en el baño de este sitio.

Rompí el beso en busca de aire, pero Bella estaba muy cariñosa y atacó mi cuello. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación? Hace solo un momento estábamos hablando de las inseguridades de Bella y de un momento a otro comenzamos a _comernos _—literalmente—.

—B-Bella… —hablé con la voz ronca. La aludida dejo de besarme el cuello y me miró, sus ojos estaban oscuros, se relamió los labios y luego, terminó mordiéndose el inferior, era la imagen más sexy en una situación bastante peculiar y difícil, ya que tenía un grave asunto en mis pantalones. _Dios mátame_ —pensé para mis adentros—.

—Si no quieres que saque a mi hombre primitivo de adentro, por favor paremos —pedí, casi rogué.

—Me parece bien —contestó—. Por ahora —agregó en mi oído mordiendo el lóbulo de éste.

—Hoy no te me escapas —aseguré afianzando mis manos en su cintura y haciendo sentir como me había puesto con solo una sesión de besos apasionados. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Volvamos a la mesa —dije al escuchar que las luces se habían prendido. Bella un poco aturdida asintió y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra mesa, tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegamos hasta nuestro destino, mis tíos nos miraban con una sonrisa que se extendía por todo su rostro, hasta temí en un momento que llegaran a tener una dislocación de mandíbula. Miré de soslayo a la mujer que me tenía a sus pies y su hermoso rubor característico en ella estaba presente en sus mejillas. Nos sentamos, pero ella se excusó rápidamente diciendo que iba hacia el baño, se notaba que toda esta situación la incomodaba. Me quedé embobado mirando su perfecto andar, pero unos brazos me sacaron de mi trance.

—¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! —Exclamó o más bien gritó mi tía Esme, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo—. Aunque estoy enojada con usted, jovencito —dijo picándome el pecho con su dedo índice. La miré confundido—. No me has dicho nada, lo tenías muy bien guardadito —terminó su "regaño".

—Pero tía, todavía no hay nada oficial —dije a modo de excusa.

—No te preocupes por eso hijo —me palmeó la espalda Carlisle—. Ahora todas las personas de este salón saben que tienes novia, por más que todavía no sea _oficial_ —dijo remarcando esa palabra y enarqué una ceja—. Por cómo se _devoraban_ en la pista, eso quedó muy claro —agregó con una sonrisa.

Y… Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, luego de años y años, me sonrojé hasta las raíces del cabello. Mis tíos solo me miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragase.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Inhalo y exhalo. Otra vez, repito lo mismo. Cuento hasta el infinito así logro serenarme. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo besé de esa forma? Digo, no está mal porque no era el primer beso que nos dábamos, pero si el primero que iniciaba yo de esa manera desesperada y hasta me animaría a decir salvaje.

Me mojé la nuca por, ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces y me miré al espejo. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y calientes, mis pupilas dilatadas y mis labios hinchados. Si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en uno de los hoteles más importantes de la cuidad, seguro estaríamos entregándonos el uno con el otro. Sinceramente, moría porque ese momento llegara, cada vez que estaba cerca de él soy una persona completamente distinta, con él me siento viva, querida, deseada y también mujer, pero me encantaría saber que se siente ser _su_ mujer. Hasta a mí misma me da vergüenza mis pensamientos, pero cuando dos personas se quieren el afecto físico y el deseo es normal, ¿O no?

Sé que nuestra relación —si es que se podía llamar así— era un poco extraña, todavía no habíamos hablado de formalidades, pero cada vez me convencía aún más que Edward de a poco estaba metiéndose en mi corazón y muy fácilmente caería perdidamente enamorada de él.

_**«**__**No te preocupes hermana, Thomas es un angelito hasta durmiendo. Pásatela bien y disfruta de tu noche, come mucha comida por mi y tu sobrino. Te quiero.**__**»**_**—Rosalie.**

Leí el mensaje de mi hermana con una sonrisa, cuando sentí que mi celular había vibrado, por suerte Thomas no estaba haciendo sus travesuras y tampoco parecía importarle que yo no estuviera junto a él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Thomas nunca se mostraba en contra de mis salidas con Edward, es más… siempre estaba preguntando si iríamos de paseo o solo podíamos pasar más tiempo con Edward. Era increíble el cariño que le tenía.

Escuché como la puerta del tocador se abrió y unos segundos después el sonido unos tacones aproximándose, igualmente estaba muy ocupada respondiéndole a mi hermana que no presté atención alguna.

—¡Oh!, mira a quién me encontré aquí —dijo una voz chillona y conocida—. Nada más y nada menos que Bella Swan —agregó con una mueca de asco.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba la gran Tanya Denali. Tenía un vestido muy elegante ajustándose a su perfecta figura, su cabello rubio como el sol totalmente suelto, solo con unas hebillas agarrándolo en la parte de arriba y unos hermosos zapatos rojos haciendo juego con su atuendo. Seguramente todo lo que traía puesto, costaba lo mismo que el departamento de Rosalie y Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa que no contestas? O ¿Acaso dejaste tu lengua en la boca de _Eddie_? —Volvió a decir con una mueca de desagrado—. Aun no entiendo que es lo le llamó la atención de ti, si eres tan fea, simple, pobre y encima madre de un niño huérfano de padre.

—No le permito que hable de mi hijo, jamás lo nombre. ¿Entendido? —dije con voz contenida. Algo de lo que más odiaba en mi vida, era el que las personas que no me conocían hablaran de mi hijo y mucho menos cuando lo hacían de forma grosera buscando despreciarlo.

—Ohh, ¿Tendría que tener miedo? —Dijo disimulando estar asustada—. Yo sé que es lo quieres, pero no voy a dejarte. ¿Piensas que no se la historia contada? Tú, la chica simple y humilde siendo la secretaria de unos de los hombres más millonarios del país, lo seduce hasta que el hombre cae a tus pies, totalmente enamorado y así te quedas con toda la fortuna. Pero déjame decirte que con un hijo, tierno y que se gane el corazón de Edward, tu plan va a ser más efectivo. Tengo que reconocerlo, eres muy astuta. ¿Lo mismo hiciste con el papá de tu chiquillo? Aunque me parece que ahí se te fue la mano, no lo tenías que matar, no era para tanto. —Escupió ácidamente sin pelos en la lengua.

Sentí la furia correr por mis venas, ¿Cómo era posible que hablara de esa manera? ¿Es que ya ni respeto a los fallecidos tenía? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo ella sabía que el padre de Thomas ya no estaba con nosotros?

No lo soporté más y sin siquiera darme cuenta, estampé mi mano en su mejilla muy fuertemente. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y se llevó su mano hacia el lugar donde le otorgué el golpe.

—Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma, podrás tener todo el dinero de la galaxia, pero no voy a dejar que me trates de esa forma, eres una persona despreciable, no tienes respeto ni por los fallecidos. Ojalá, escúchame bien, ojalá nunca tengas que pasar lo que yo he pasado, no le deseo esa vivencia a nadie, ni siquiera a una persona tan frívola, egoísta y ruin como tú. Perder a alguien a quien amas es la peor traba para superar que nos da la vida —le dije con la respiración errática y mi cara encendida por la furia.

Tanya seguía aun estática en el mismo lugar con su mano aun en la mejilla que golpeé, me pareció ver sus ojos tristes y húmedos, pero al parecer rápidamente se dio cuenta y se refregó los ojos con su mano. Me di la vuelta para irme de una vez, pero un brazo no me dejó. Creí que Tanya iba a devolverme el golpe, pero no fue así, sino algo más imposible de creer.

La gran Tanya Denali me estaba abrazando. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, la rodeé con mis brazos al sentir como su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del llanto lastimero que estaba atravesando. Nos quedamos unos minutos en esa posición hasta que levantó su cabeza, con todo su maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto y habló:

—Yo si se que se siente la muerte de alguien a quien más amas —dijo entre hipidos separándose de mí—. Mi madre murió cuando solo tenía 9 años de edad, ella era todo para mi ¿Sabes? Desde ese entonces mi manera de ser cambió, solo me importaron los lujos, el dinero y la buena posición social. Ahora me doy cuenta en lo confundida que estaba. No sé ni por qué te estoy diciendo esto, solo discúlpame, no quería decirte todas esas palabras, sé que no eres una mala persona, pero no me agradas porque me sacaste al hombre que me interesa —agregó.

—Yo no te estoy sacando a nadie, Tanya —respondí—. Ambos somos dos personas libres que nos queremos, ni él ni yo lo elegimos.

—Eso es lo aun más me molesta, porque sé que no lo hicieron a propósito. No te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigas ni nada por el estilo, pero te prometo que me voy a alejar de ustedes y no los voy a molestar, solo quiero que tengamos una relación cordial, ya no mas peleas ni golpes, ¿De acuerdo? —Preguntó y asentí en respuesta confundida—. Me hiciste dar cuenta de la horrible persona en que me convertí, otra vez te pido disculpas. Que seas muy feliz junto a tu familia. —Terminó de decir sus últimas palabras y salió del baño dejándome aturdida y perpleja.

¿Acaso acababa de hacer una especie de tregua entre nosotras? Eso sí que había sido extraño, aunque las personas cambian y me alegraba por ello, ojalá que todas sus palabras hayan sido sinceras, es lo único que esperaba. Me di un último vistazo en el espejo y salí rumbo al salón, probablemente estarían preocupados por mi tardanza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

—Tía explícame por favor, ¿Qué carajos es lo que hacen las mujeres en el baño? No puede ser que tarden tanto —dije exaltado.

Bella se había ido hace media hora y aun no había regresado. Siempre me pregunté qué corno hacían las mujeres en el baño, ¿Es que no pueden solamente hacer sus necesidades y ya?

—Tranquilízate Edward, allí viene —señaló mi tía.

Di vuelta mi cabeza como la niña del exorcista y la vi, venía con la cara seria y una mueca extraña en su rostro, como si estuviera confusa por algún motivo que ignoraba. Se acercó hasta mí y me sonrió, pero rápidamente fijó su mirada detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para seguir su mirada y mis ojos chocaron con el cuerpo de Tanya, que le devolvía la mirada a Bella pero sin ningún rastro de enojo o molestia, hasta me pareció ver una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. ¿Desde cuándo ambas se llevaban bien?

—Lamento la tardanza —dijo Bella luego de unos minutos que permanecimos en silencio.

—Creí que te había absorbido el inodoro —agregué burlón, ella solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Nunca entenderé qué es lo que hacen las mujeres en el tocador para que tarden tanto.

—Es solo cosa de chicas, campeón —contestó Bella palmeándome el hombro.

—¿Van a tomar asiento? Ya van a servir la cena —avisó mi tío Carlisle, tomé a Bella de la mano y nos sentamos en nuestros correspondientes lugares.

Pasamos la comida entre charlas amenas, hasta que se hicieron más de las doce, era tiempo de ir al lugar especial que estuve preparando muy meticulosamente estos días.

—¿Te apetece que nos vayamos ya? —le pregunte al oído a Bella. Giró su rostro para poder verme a los ojos.

—¿No es muy pronto? Ni empezaron con la subasta —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no importa, está Carlisle en representación de la empresa, no hace falta que este yo presente. —Contesté borrando las líneas de su frente con mi dedo índice.

—Entonces sí, vamos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomamos nuestras pertenencias y, tras saludar a mis tíos, dimos marcha hacia la salida. Pero antes que lleguemos una voz gruesa nos detuvo.

—¿Ya se van jóvenes amigos? —preguntó Eleazar.

—En eso estábamos —contesté—. Pero no te preocupes, cualquier cosa díselo a Carlisle. Gracias por la invitación. Adiós —dije cortante y me llevé a Bella casi arrastrando.

Una vez que salimos el _valet_ _parking_ me dio las llaves del Volvo y nos subimos rápidamente, estaba ansioso y mis manos sudaban a causa de los nervios.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Bella ocultando unas risitas.

—No quiero que nadie me arruine mis planes —contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Hicimos el trayecto en silencio escuchando la suave melodía del estéreo, en ningún momento solté la mano de Bella que descansaba junto a la mía en la palanca de los cambios. Miré de reojo el rostro de Bella confuso al ver que no estábamos por el camino a casa, sino uno totalmente distinto.

—¿Dónde vamos? Este no es el camino a la mansión, Edward —avisó con voz totalmente confundida.

—Lo sé, pero estoy siguiendo el camino a mi felicidad —dije con una sonrisa torcida.

—No vas a decirme a donde nos dirigimos, ¿Verdad? —Negué con la cabeza—. Lo sabía, no entiendo por qué gaste saliva en preguntártelo —dijo haciendo un mohín como una niña pequeña.

—Falta poquito para llegar, ángel —aseguré acercando su mano a mi boca para darle un beso.

…

Ser el dueño de una cadena hotelera, muchas veces, resultaba beneficioso. Entramos al _hall_ de uno de mis hoteles más hogareños y tranquilos. Bella miraba para todos lados maravillada por el lugar. Este hotel estaba retirado de la cuidad, muy escondido. Muy pocas eran las personas que lo conocían, ya que no estaba habilitado como un hotel normal, por ese motivo y uno más importante me pareció el lugar perfecto para traer aquí a _mi_ Bella.

El hotel entero era un complejo de cabañas grandes, estaban hechas de maderas y reinaban los colores cercanos al marrón haciendo un ambiente más cálido y relajado. No era muy grande, solo tenía unas diez cabañas individuales y dos centrales, las _suites_.

Al acercarnos a la mesa de entrada, había una pareja muy acaramelada comiéndose entre ellos. Ambos traían el uniforme de los empleados, así que sin dudas eran trabajadores del mantenimiento del hotel. El chico estaba sentado y la muchacha encima de él pasando sus piernas a cada lado del muchacho, por otra parte el hombre traía apoyadas sus dos manos en los glúteos apenas cubierto por una pollera de la chica.

Me aclaré la garganta muy fuertemente para que notaran nuestra presencia. Bella ocultó su cabeza en mi brazo para camuflar su risa. La pareja fogosa saltó en su lugar asustada y, al reconocer quien era, sus caras estaban totalmente encendidas, lo más seguro era que los tomates les tenían envidia. La muchacha bajó de un salto del regazo de su _novio_ —quiero suponer que lo era— y trató de arreglar su ropa, sin resultados positivos.

—S-Señor C-Cullen —dijo la muchacha tartamudeando—. Lo siento —volvió a decir.

—No te preocupes, solo que si hay próxima vez, alquilen un cuarto —respondí chistoso y fingí tener tos para esconder mi risa.

La chica, además de tener la cara más que roja, se asombró —seguramente— porque no la había regañado, pero… ¡vamos!, estaba muy feliz como para poner mi cara de ogro.

—Necesito las llaves de la _suite_ —pedí, luego de unos minutos. La chica sacudió la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para buscarlas y me las entregó.

—Se alistó todo como usted lo pidió —dijo.

—Muy bien, hasta luego. Que se diviertan —volví a decir y las caras de la pareja feliz volvieron a ponerse rojas.

Llevé a una risueña Bella de la mano hasta la cabaña que había pedido que nos prepararan.

—No tenías que ser tan maldito —me regañó Bella.

—Pero si no les dije nada —me justifiqué—. Podría haberlos echado y sin embargo no lo hice.

—Pasaron la vergüenza de su vida —volvió a decir Bella y frente a nosotros ya estaba la puerta de nuestro destino.

Abrí la puerta y alcé a Bella en brazos haciendo que pegué un gritito de sorpresa. Colocó sus manos en mi nuca y una vez dentro, cerré la puerta con mis pies y al caminar dos pasos, dejé a Bella sobre el piso.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunté, luego de unos minutos de inspección sigilosa que mi ángel le hacía el lugar.

—¿Por qué siendo tu secretaria hace más de dos años jamás supe de este hermoso lugar? —preguntó en voz alta. Solo me encogí de hombros.

—Es un lugar muy especial, era el favorito de mis padres y lo cuido mucho, no está abierto al público —conté.

—Es precioso, tus padres tenían un excelente gusto —halagó y se acercó hasta mi—. Gracias —expresó, pasando sus brazos en su nuca y otorgándome un cariñoso abrazo, que sin dudarlo se lo respondí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, yo te tengo que dar las gracias, no tú —dije picándole la nariz con mi dedo índice y acercando mis labios a los suyos.

Nos besamos lentamente por unos minutos, expresando todo lo que sentíamos en un acto tan hermoso como besar a la persona que quieres junto a ti, y eso hoy se lo iba a hacer saber. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, me separé lentamente de ella. Fui a prender el equipo de audio, y la melodía de _claro de luna_ resonó en el lugar, fui hacia el refrigerador y tomé el champagne y dos copas. Bella me seguía con la vista con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Intenta emborracharme, señor Cullen? —preguntó graciosa tomando la copa que le ofrecía.

—Por supuesto que no, esta noche te necesito sobria —contesté guiñándole un ojo y en sus mejillas apareció un hermoso sonrojo.

—¿Por qué brindamos? —dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema.

—Brindemos por el destino, que nos junto en momento en que más nos necesitábamos.

—Me parece perfecto, salud —chocamos nuestras copas.

Tomé ambas copas y las coloqué sobre la mesa que estaba al lado mío.

_«__Es ahora o nunca Edward__»_, me dije a mí mismo. Tomé ambas manos de Bella y la miré a los ojos, ella solo me veía confundida.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, ángel —dije con la voz nerviosa.

—Dime —alentó acariciando mis manos.

—Desde que te conocí, supe eras especial, no me preguntes por qué, solo lo supe. Cuando comencé a conocerte mejor, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza en ningún momento, a primera hora de la mañana estabas ahí, a la hora de dormir también lo estabas, hasta te me aparecías en mis sueños, siempre eras tú. Al estar junto a ti más tiempo, supe que estaba perdido en ti y que te había encontrado, por fin encontré a esa mujer que me hiciera cambiar y me mostrara mis errores.

»Tú y Thomas se convirtieron en el eje de mi vida, en las persona que quiero todos los días junto a mí y el motivo por vivir la vida plenamente, ambos fueron la luz en la oscuridad que era mi vida. Y, por todo eso y más, hoy sé que necesito a alguien como tú para ser feliz. Quizás te parezca muy precipitado, pero no soporto guardarlo más Bella, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y no soportaría tenerte lejos ahora que sé qué es convivir contigo. Quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que me haces feliz, llevarte tomada de la mano en todos lados, mimarte, besarte, pero lo más importante, quiero hacerte feliz. —Tomé una bocanada de aire y formulé la pregunta—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, los ojos de Bella estaban cristalinos y tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Soltó sus manos de las mías y mi corazón se detuvo pensar que se alejaría de mí… pero no fue así, tomó mi nuca con sus manos y me plantó un beso cargado de cariño. Sonreí en sus labios de puro alivio.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunté.

—Si Edward, quiero ser tu novia —afirmó, mi corazón dio saltó—. Solo… dame tiempo. Tú eres todo lo que necesito y el único que me hace sentir especial, pero aún… —puse un dedo en sus labios.

—Te voy a dar el tiempo que necesites. Te amo —dije por primera vez y sus ojos se aguaron—. No tienes que responder nada aún, estaré feliz de escucharlo cuando en verdad lo sientas, sé que no falta mucho —agregué bromista.

—No se fie tanto, señor Cullen y ahora bese a su _novia_ —contestó.

—Novia, que bien suena —dije sobre sus labios.

—Supongo que me podré acostumbrar —respondió mi ángel y cubrí mi boca con la suya.

Hoy era el día mas feliz de mi vida, porque tenía a la mujer que amaba junto a mí y estrenando un nuevo título, el de _mí novia_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras!<p>

Antes que nada, lamento enormemente no aparecerme aquí hace bastante tiempo, pero la universidad me saca todo tiempo libre, y ahora peor que se acercan los exámenes, pero hay buenas noticias solo faltan dos semanas para las vacaciones de invierno y eso significa que tendré mas tiempo para dedicarle a la historia :D

Como recompensa por la larga espera hoy hay un capitulo mas largo, espero que les guste :)

Gracias, Gracias y gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me mandaron, trate de responder todos, lamento si quedo alguno sin responder.

Gracias por los favoritos, alertas y las visitas, de verdad me hacen muy feliz :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que no tarde tarde tanto como este, les dejo el adelantito:

.

_- ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? – me pregunto Edward con la voz errática, mi corazón latía desbocado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón._

_- Estoy segura Edward, quiero ser feliz y sé que solo contigo lo voy a ser – respondí en un murmullo sintiendo mariposas en mi estomago – hazme feliz – pedí._

_- Será un placer – contesto Edward con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y ataco mi boca con desesperación – no te das una idea de lo mucho que te amo – murmuro sobre mis labios._

_- Demuéstrame cuanto – dije y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, en pocos segundos tenia a Edward sobre mí._

_._

Gracias por la paciencia, las quiero.

**Alie~**


	23. Ѽ Capítulo Veintidós

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 22**

**POV BELLA **

_Novia_, _novia_,_ novia_; mi cabeza no dejaba de procesar esa palabra.

Ya no estaba segura si mi corazón podría soportar más felicidad. Aún no podía creer lo afortunada que era. ¿Edward Cullen me amaba? ¿En serio? Al parecer había sido una criatura muy buena en mi vida pasada para merecer todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó _mi novio_, luego de despegar sus labios de los míos.

—Estoy feliz —contesté largando un suspiro—. Y todo te lo debo a ti —piqué su nariz con mi dedo índice.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió Edward dejando un beso en mi frente—. No necesito saber nada más, si tú estás feliz, yo también lo estoy. Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida —agregó y cubrió mi boca con la suya.

¿Podría llegar a ser más perfecto este individuo? Sin lugar a dudas, es el hombre que toda mujer sueña y, por alguna invocación divina, él me amaba a mí, solo a mí.

La manera de besar de Edward, a comparación de los innumerables besos que nos dimos antes de ser una pareja formal, ahora eran distintos, como si estuviese demostrando que yo era suya, le pertenecía, y obviamente eso era real, ahora yo era de él, como él era solamente mío. Además, que ahora en sus besos había amor y, aunque yo no me diera cuenta todavía, sabía que lo besaba de igual forma, tratando de demostrarle todo el cariño que le tenía.

El beso que al principio comenzó a ser dulce, tierno, amoroso, fue cambiando de tonalidades hasta volverse más fogoso, necesitado y hasta salvaje. Nuestras lenguas batallaban una con otra, nuestros cuerpos estaban sumamente juntos. Mis manos acariciaban una y otra vez la nuca y el cabello de Edward y sus manos me apretaban más de la cintura acercándome a él —como si eso fuese posible—. Comencé a sentir un calor enfebrecido, necesitaba más de Edward y sabía que había llegado el momento, mi cuerpo tenía ansias de él, como hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo no me sucedía. Comencé a refregarme, como hoy lo había hecho en la pista de baile. Edward cortó el beso bruscamente y me miró a los ojos, yo inocentemente me mordí los labios e incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, dejando a propósito una buena porción de mi cuello a su merced. Los ojos de Edward me miraron con pasión y fuego contenido.

—¿Cómo es posible que de ser una inocente muchacha pases a ser una provocativa y sensual mujer en cuestión de segundos? —murmuró en mi oído. Luego de decir esas palabras con su sensual voz, mordió el lóbulo de éste—. Mira como me tienes —refregó su muy notoria erección en mis caderas. Sentí como mi clítoris latía de deseo—. ¿Sabes que es lo que aun más me pone feliz? —agregó besando cada parte de mi cuello con astucia.

—Umm… ¿Si? —salió más en forma de pregunta que dé respuesta.

—Que solo yo soy testigo de estas facetas tuyas y nunca nadie más va a saberlos, solo yo —afirmó y volvió a atacar mi cuello, pero ahora bajando hasta un poco por encima de mi escote.

Yo solo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que me estaba dando Edward. Sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío, sus labios subiendo y bajando por mi cuello, mandíbula y boca me volvía loca. No pude luchar más y tomé el rostro de Edward con una fuerza desconocida y estampé mis labios con los suyos en un beso caliente y necesitado. Ya no quería dulzura, ni cuidados, quería que me hiciera sentir la mujer más deseada de la tierra, que me amara más que nadie y, lo más importante, que me haga ser su mujer. Los labios de Edward se surcaron en una sonrisa, como si estuviese esperando a que yo diera el primer paso. Nos besamos de manera desesperada, como si de ese beso dependiera nuestra vida.

Mis manos comenzaron a quitar el saco que llevaba puesto Edward, arrojándolo por algún lado de esta enorme habitación. Luego, quité su corbata y comencé a desabotonar su camisa. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel. Él, por su lado comenzó a quitar la tira del vestido que solo pasaba por uno de mis hombros. Su mano siguió el recorrido hasta llegar a la gran abertura que tenía el vestido en mi muslo izquierdo.

—Esta abertura desde que te lo vi me está volviendo loco —admitió acariciando mi pierna una y otra vez—. Pero aunque te queda hermoso, ahora va a estar mejor en el suelo —agregó, lo miré confundida, él solo me dedicó una sonrisa sensual y en un movimiento ágil, abrió el cierre de mi vestido en la parte de atrás y de un solo tirón, me lo sacó; dejándome solamente en ropa interior y con los tacones puestos—. Eres tan hermosa —dijo mirándome de una manera que no podía describirla.

—Tienes mucha ropa… —fue lo único que salió de mis labios y volví a atacar su boca, solo que esta vez mis manos se fueron al cinturón de su pantalón y, en un ágil movimiento que hasta yo me sorprendí, lo desabroché. Seguido, hice lo mismo con la bragueta de éste y se lo quité, claro está que Edward terminó de quitárselo, lo mismo hizo con los zapatos y las medias revoleándolas hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

Me subió en su cintura y yo enredé mis piernas pasándolas a cada lado, nos volvimos a besar como si nuestra vida de pendiera de ello. Terminé de quitar la camisa de Edward, igualando las condiciones de los dos, ahora ambos estábamos solo en ropa interior, solo que yo mantenía mis tacones puestos. Nos movimos hasta algún lugar de la habitación, Edward con suma delicadeza me sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó Edward con la voz errática, mi corazón latía desbocado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Estoy segura Edward, quiero ser feliz y sé que solo contigo lo voy a ser —respondí en un murmullo sintiendo mariposas en mi estomago—. Hazme feliz —pedí.

—Será un placer —contestó Edward con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y atacó mi boca con desesperación—. No te das una idea de lo mucho que te amo —murmuró sobre mis labios.

—Demuéstrame cuanto —dije y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, en pocos segundos tenia a Edward sobre mí.

Comenzamos con otra sesión de besos demandantes, nuestras manos no se quedaban quietas y ahora se animaban a explorar aun más. Las manos de Edward contorneaban mi figura pero sin tocar más allá y eso era lo que más necesitaba. Con una de mis manos, comencé a acariciar su fuerte y ancha espalda, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel. Los besos de Edward comenzaron a basar la piel sensible de mi cuello y, tomándome por sorpresa, dejó una mordida allí sacando del fondo de mi garganta un fuerte gemido. Sentí como sus labios se surcaban en una sonrisa. _Fanfarrón_, dije para mis adentros. Sus labios hicieron un camino de besos hasta por encima de mi sostén, con sus dientes bajó una de las tiras y luego la otra, en cuestión de segundos siguió con su tarea desabrochando hábilmente el broche del sujetador en mi espalda, dejándome totalmente desnuda en la parte de arriba.

—Eres hermosa, mi ángel —aseguró con una voz extremadamente seductora mirándome intensamente a los ojos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme hasta los dedos de los pies y tomarlo fuertemente de la nuca pegando mis labios a los suyos, nuevamente. Me atreví a explorar su gloriosa anatomía, bajé mis manos por su fuerte pecho, hasta llegar a su muy abultado miembro, donde comencé a realizarle caricias "inocentes", sorprendiéndome una vez más por su tamaño. Edward siseó de placer muy cerca de mi oído y logró causarme piel de gallina en todo mi cuerpo—. Me estás matando —susurró entre gemidos.

En un rápido movimiento, Edward nos dio vuelta quedando yo encima de él, con cada pierna a un lado de su cadera, la fricción que se sentía en esta nueva posición era deliciosa. Los besos de mi salvador comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello, haciendo que tímidos gemidos salieran de mis labios. Siguió su recorrido hasta posicionarse en el medio de mis senos enterrando su cabeza allí, levantó su mirada en busca de mi aprobación, yo solo le dejé un beso en la punta de su nariz. Como respuesta sonrió con malicia y rápidamente chupó uno de mis pezones erectos haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco. Arqueé mi espalda en respuesta, dejando mis pechos a su merced. Edward, más que entretenido con su tarea, siguió lamiendo y mordiendo uno de mis pezones, luego, lamió, chupó y mordió con ansias el otro pecho mientras que a el otro lo masajeaba con la mano, después de unos minutos cambio de pecho dándole el mismo trato al otro.

Para este momento yo estaba más que mojada y necesitaba todo de él, tomé con fuerza su rostro y lo besé con fiereza y mucha necesidad, mi lengua rápidamente invadió el interior de su boca y mis manos fueron rápidamente a la cinturilla de sus bóxers, quitándoselos hasta donde mis manos llegaban, Edward se los terminó de quitar, simplificando mi tarea. Miré hacia abajo una vez que cortamos el beso para poder respirar y su miembro estaba en toda su gloria, sin poder evitarlo me quede viéndolo más de la cuenta y una sonrisa fanfarrona salió de los labios de Edward.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó el muy descarado. ¿Si me gustaba? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que me encantaba, y no veía la hora de poder disfrutarlo, pero claro que esas cosas no se las podía en voz alta, al menos por ahora. Comencé a mover mis caderas sugestivamente en busca de martirizarlo, por las caras que hacia estaba segura que lo estaba logrando—. No juegues con fuego ángel, te… puedes… quemar. ¡B-Bella! —volvió a decir cuando tomé su erección con mis manos apretándosela suavemente y comencé a masajearla, de arriba hacia abajo, por toda su longitud.

El champagne que había tomado me había desinhibido, además que no tenía que avergonzarme de nada, era con Edward con el que estaba. Seguí con mi labor, hasta que Edward sacó mi mano de su tarea, lo miré confundida, él solo me guiñó el ojo y dejo un rápido beso en mi cuello.

—Hoy voy a llenarte por completo, mi amor —dijo, sentí mi clítoris palpitar por el deseo que me causaron sus palabras. Sin más, nos dio la vuelta otra vez, quedando él encima mío aunque soportando todo su peso en un brazo, hizo un recorrido de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, entreteniéndose más de la cuenta cuando pasó por mis senos. Dejó un beso en el hueso de mi cadera y con sus dientes bajo la última prenda que estorbaba entre los dos: mis bragas. Una vez que estuve totalmente desnuda, su cabeza se enterró entre mis piernas y sin darme tiempo siquiera a reaccionar su lengua había encontrado mi manojo de nervios, puse los ojos en blanco por tal sensación e instintivamente cerré mis piernas aprisionando su cabeza.

—¡E-Edward! —exclamé en un vergonzoso gemido. Siguió atendiendo mi clítoris hasta que me estaba dejando llevar por todas esas sensaciones, el nudo en mi vientre se hacía presente, me faltaba muy poco para poder alcanzar mi ansiado orgasmo, hasta que así sin más… la cabeza de Edward abandonó esa parte de mi cuerpo y recostó su frente con la mía. ¿Estaba de broma?

—Quiero que hagamos todo junto hoy, hermosa —con sus labios quitó mi ceño fruncido. Solo asentí en repuesta, con una gran frustración. Volvió a besarme despacio, con ternura, demostrando todo el amor que sentía, mi corazón latía desbocado y no solamente por la cercanía de nuestros sexos, sino por las sensaciones que el beso me estaba causando, era como si fuese directo a mi corazón y lo abrazara—. ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que deseas?

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer esa pregunta? —Dije bromista—. Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo —amenacé picándolo con el dedo.

—No debiste decir eso… —dijo y lo miré confundida. Se posicionó en mi entrada y sin más preámbulos con una fuerte y certera estocada me penetró. De mis labios salió un sonoro grito de sorpresa y mis ojos rápidamente se cerraron por la placentera sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí por primera vez.

Esperó unos instantes a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión y comenzó a moverse despacio, muy despacio para mi gusto. Bajó su rostro hasta mis senos y se entretuvo mordisqueando, chupando y lamiendo mis pezones, algo me decía que esa parte de mi cuerpo era una de sus favoritas, levantó su rostro y me dedicó una sonrisa hermosa.

—Edward… —suspiré dejándome llevar por las innumerables sensaciones que me estaba dando. Comenzó a empujar más fuerte haciendo que un gemido saliera de mis labios y él rápidamente lo acalló pegando sus labios a los míos. Salió de mi interior y rápidamente volvió a ingresar haciendo que arqueara la espalda en respuesta.

—¿Estas… bien? —preguntó. JÁ ¿Estaba gracioso hoy? Por supuesto que estaba bien.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien —respondí sobre la piel de su cuello—. E-Edward… Más… fuerte —pedí como pude entre gemidos, él volvió a besarme pero rápidamente las estocadas comenzaron a ser más fuertes.

¡Por dios!, esto era la gloria. Edward entraba y salía de mí en una velocidad inhumana. El nudo en mi bajo vientre estaba formándose, en este momento yo solo era consciente del cuerpo de Edward pegado al mío, de cómo se adentraba en mi y de nuestros sudorosos cuerpos entregándose el uno al otro. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y el miembro de Edward comenzó a penetrarme a una velocidad imposible. Estábamos cerca de llegar, mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse alrededor de él y sus gemidos, al igual que los míos, comenzaron a ser más altos y desesperados.

—N-No puedo… mas, ángel —dijo Edward con la voz extremadamente sensual y errática a causa de las envestidas. Llevó sus dedos hacia mi clítoris y eso fue lo último que necesité para llegar a mi ansiado orgasmo. Fue una sensación abrazadora, el placer recorrió desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, quedé extasiada con una mueca de placer y felicidad. Sentí a Edward, luego de un par de estocadas más, llegar al paraíso, alargando las sensaciones de placer en mi cuerpo debido al intenso orgasmo que había tenido.

Ambos terminamos con las respiraciones aceleradas, jadeando en busca de aire, pero muy satisfechos. Edward salió de dentro de mí y sentí un gran vacío instantáneamente. Se tumbó al lado mío de la cama y me abrazó por la cintura manteniéndome muy cerca a él, yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho en un acto reflejo.

—Eres maravillosa —dijo besando mi frente—. Eres mi vida, mi ángel —volvió a decir colocando sus dedos en mi barbilla para levantarla y darme un beso en los labios que gustosamente se lo devolví.

—Fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida —logré decir una vez que dimos por finalizado ese beso, un bostezo involuntario salió de mis labios.

—Será que mejor que durmamos —dijo apretándome más contra él. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo mis párpados cansados—. No te olvides que tenemos que levantarnos temprano, Thomas nos espera —añadió en un murmullo.

El acto del día del padre de mi pequeño, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, Thomas estuvo toda la bendita semana recodándomelo una y otra vez, estaba tan entusiasmado.

—Por supuesto, ya coloqué el despertador. —Suponía que esas fueron mis últimas palabras, ya que el cansancio y el sueño me vencieron.

—_Te amo_ —creí haber escuchado antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ahí supe, que estaba muy cerca el momento que le conteste esas dos palabras que llenaban de dicha mi corazón y hacía que latiera como loco dentro de mi pecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

¿Hombre más feliz en la tierra que yo? Se volverían monos encontrándolo, porque no habría.

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Así como fue injusta conmigo sacándome a las personas que mas amaba de mi lado, también trajo a la mujer que amaba con locura y a su pequeño hijo que se había ganado mi corazón al nada más verlo.

Al fin me le había declarado a mi hermosa Bella y le había pedido que sea mi novia, al escuchar el sí de su parte, quería saltar, gritar, bailar, tirarme por la ventana o hacer cualquier locura para festejar. Hacer a mi ángel, mi mujer, había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mi vida. Fue la primera vez que hice el amor con una mujer y no solo pensaba en mi placer sino en dárselo todo a ella. Ahora entendía a las personas, porque hacer el amor era mucho más placentero que realizar solo sexo.

Sentir el cuerpo de mi ángel pegado al mío, entregándose y dándome todo de ella me hacía amarla mucho más, si ya sus besos me volvían loco, su cuerpo iba a ser mi perdición, ahora que lo había probado ya nadie me lo iba a quitar. El sabor de su piel era exquisito, sedosa, suave que hacía que no quisieras despegar los labios de allí. Pero esos dos montículos perfectos en la parte superior de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que iban a llevarme al psiquiátrico más cercano.

Verla así, tan pacifica, durmiendo serenamente con su rostro de ángel tranquilo, hacía que mi corazón brincara de felicidad. Estar con Bella era tan fácil como respirar, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por mí, como yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella. Tenerla a mi lado era lo mejor que me podría haber ocurrido en la vida y amarla intensamente cada día de mi vida era la propuesta que me había hecho hace bastante tiempo y, gracias al cielo, ella me dejaba cumplirlo.

Miré el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de luz de la habitación y marcaba las seis de la mañana, aún quedaba tiempo para ir a la casa, pero igualmente tenía que despertar a mi ángel.

Comencé a darle tiernos besos en su frente, en sus mejillas, en sus párpados cerrados y en su nariz, se removió un poco pero no estaba despierta todavía, volví a hacer lo mismo, pero ahora me atreví a darle besos en el cuello, de los labios de Bella salieron unas hermosas risillas indicándome que ya se había despertado.

—Me haces cosquillas —se quejó sin cesar sus risitas con la voz ronca. Elevé mi cabeza y la miré directo a los ojos. Era el mejor despertar que había tenido nunca, ver a Bella toda despeinada, con cara de dormida era la mejor imagen para levantarse feliz, ella es absolutamente hermosa, nunca me cansaría de repetirlo.

—Buenos días, hermosa —la saludé dándole un breve beso en los labios.

—Buenos días, hermoso —dijo sobre mis labios con una sonrisa burlona.

—Alguien está de muy buen humor —murmuré tomando su labio inferior entre mis dientes.

Nos entretuvimos con una sesión de besos mañaneros que comenzaron a ser inocentes, pero cierta parte de mi anatomía no entendió el concepto de 'inocente' y las caricias de mi ángel tampoco ayudaban. Como pude, me despegué de sus labios, con mucha dificultad tengo que decir. Sentí un gruñido salir de los labios de Bella y la miré divertido.

—Será mejor que comencemos a vestirnos, no queremos llegar tarde —dije levantándome de la cama, mirándola fijamente, me di cuenta hacia donde se clavaron sus ojos, negué la cabeza sonriendo—. Eres insaciable, hermosa pequeña —agregué colocándome los bóxers, viendo como las mejillas de Bella se cubrían de su sonrojo característico —. Te amo tanto —me agaché para estar a su altura robándole un beso—. En ese bolso hay ropa tuya, yo iré a ducharme, no voy a cerrar con pestillo —avisé guiñándole el ojo y me encaminé hacia el baño con la esperanza que me siguiera.

Antes de desnudarme completamente regulé la temperatura del agua, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, estaba perfecta. Me quité la última prenda que llevaba puesta y me metí debajo de la ducha, los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron completamente.

En mi cabeza vinieron todos los momentos que pasé ayer con Bella, sentirme rodeado de su calor era una sensación increíble y difícil de describirla, no me cansaría jamás de hacerla mía todo el tiempo. Grabé mentalmente todas las muecas de placer en su rostro, su semblante ido por el placer que yo solo le brindaba.

Mi traicionero cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar por las imágenes en mi cabeza y si seguía así, tendría que cambiar al agua fría. Dejé que el chorro de agua diera justo en mi rostro y, fue allí, cuando sentí unas traviesas manos recorrer una y otra vez la piel de mi abdomen. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y vi la mirada inocente de Bella mordiéndose el labio, era tan jodidamente perfecta.

Sin esperar un segundo, la tomé en mis brazos y comenzamos a besarnos frenéticamente, era increíble como deseaba a esta mujer. Sin preliminares, la tomé de la cintura y la elevé, consiguiendo que rodeada mi cintura con sus piernas, haciendo que nuestros sexos desnudos se rosaran, comenzamos con otra sesión de besos enfebrecidos y aproveché en el momento de tomar aire para atacar su cuello sin ningún cuidado. De los labios de mi amada, salían sonoros gemidos que hacía que me ponga más duro todavía. Soltó un quejido cuando apoyé su espalda en los fríos azulejos de la pared de la ducha, pero pareció no importarle.

—Por Dios Bella, vas a lograr matarme —dije como pude sintiendo el calor que desprendía su sexo. Mi ángel seductor, comenzó a besar mi cuello haciendo que me entregara totalmente al placer que eso me causaba. Rápidamente llevé mis dedos a su empapada intimidad—. Estás tan mojada —murmuré con la voz ronca.

—Es solo por ti, Edward —contestó y jadeé cuando sentí que mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Comencé a bombear dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y, a la vez, con mi otra mano le acariciaba unos de sus pechos, pellizcándole su pezón, haciendo que Bella se revuelva del placer. Las manos de Bella se movían impacientemente por mi torso, hasta que llegaron a mi miembro, creo haber sentido una risita malvada de su parte y sin más, cubrió mi notoria erección con sus delicadas manos. Ambos comenzamos a masturbarnos, yo ingresé un tercer dedo en su estrecha y empapada cavidad y ella subía y bajaba su mano en toda la longitud de mi erección, haciendo que siseara de placer.

— No creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo sin estar dentro tuyo, ángel —gruñí en el cuello de Bella

—Yo tampoco creo aguantar mucho, te necesito dentro… ¡Ahora! —exigió mi amada.

Con la mano que aún cubría mi erección la guió hasta su entrada y poco a poco fui introduciéndosela. Fui despacio ya que no quería que se lastimara o que luego tuviera molestias, cuando terminé de adentrarme en ella, nos miramos y comenzamos a besarnos.

Poco a poco comencé a movernos más rápido, aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas tomando las caderas de Bella para hacer el trabajo más fácil. En todo el baño solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar y el agua de la ducha caer. Las manos de Bella jugaban con mi cabello, tironeándolos en más de una oportunidad haciendo que cerrara los ojos por tanto placer que mi cuerpo transitaba. Las paredes vaginales de Bella comenzaron a apretarme en torno a ellas, haciéndome sentir exquisitamente apretado.

—Tan estrecha, tan caliente, tan mojada —dije como pude y de los labios de Bella solo salían números gemidos seguido de mi nombre que hacía que mi pecho se hinchara de felicidad al saber que era yo el que le propinaba ese placer.

—Dios… Edward no… aguanto más —musitó mi pequeña entre gemidos.

—Déjate ir —pedí con la voz extremadamente ronca, elevando la velocidad de las estocadas y llevando a mi boca su exquisito pezón derecho. El cuerpo de Bella se tensó completamente y gritando mi nombre fuertemente llegó a un ansiado orgasmo. Sin poder evitarlo y con el rostro de Bella desfigurado por el placer de su clímax, me vacié en su interior fuertemente luego de tres estocadas más, llegando al paraíso una vez más gracias a mi ángel.

_¡Mierda, este sí que había sido intenso!_

Sintiendo mis piernas cansadas, dejé a Bella sobre sus pies. Nos miramos a los ojos y sin decir una sola palabra comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, solo demostrando nuestros sentimientos. Una vez que terminamos de recuperarnos, terminamos de bañarnos entre caricias y besos furtivos.

—Estaba bien preparado, ¿No es así, señor Cullen? —preguntó la dulce voz de Bella, señalando sus ropas.

Ayer antes de salir de la casa, le había pedido a Alice prepararme un bolsito con ropa de Bella, mi prima al captar el doble sentido de mis palabras lo hizo en un corto tiempo. Claro está que después de aquello, comenzó a hacerme los chistes referentes al tema, haciendo un poco incómodo el momento. Alice estaba loca, lo sé, pero no se qué haría sin ella.

—Nunca dejo nada sobre la mitad, siempre voy hasta el final —dije guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de su cintura plantándole un apasionado beso.

Cuando nos separamos noté a Bella seria y algo dubitativa.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Uhm? —Preguntó confundida negando con la cabeza—. No, claro que no. Es solo que, me pregunto si no estaremos yendo muy rápido con todo esto…

—¿Lo sientes así? —indagué con voz suave—. Por mi parte, llevo esperándote veintiocho años de mi vida, no creo que sea muy rápido, amor… —dije tratando de reconfortarla.

—Tienes razón, es que hoy es nuestro primer día de novios, y bueno nosotros ya… —murmuró roja de la vergüenza.

—Nos pertenecemos —agregué para finalizar sus balbuceos, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza—. Sabes que son lo más importante que tengo ahora, ¿No?

—Tú también lo eres para nosotros —dijo haciendo referencia a Thomas y a ella.

Una imagen se me vino a la cabeza y abrí los ojos de par en par. No es que la noticia me aterre, no claro que no, pero creo que aún no estábamos preparados para eso. En las dos oportunidades que estuvimos juntos no habíamos usado protección. ¿Qué clase de irresponsable era? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Bella?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el ceño fruncido? —preguntó, alisando las arrugas de mi frente con sus delicados dedos.

—Uhm, yo… —comencé a balbucear—. No lo tomes a mal, ya veremos qué hacemos… no desesperes, pero… —¡Por Dios! ¿Quién se había llevado mi lengua? No podía hacer una oración coherente.

Bella me miraba un tanto divertida.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —volvió a preguntarme disimulando una risita.

—_Nousamosprotección_ —solté de golpe todo junto.

—¡Oh es eso! —dijo entiendo mi intento de oración. Esperé a que se pusiera nerviosa o algo, pero ella no lo estaba en absoluto—. No te preocupes por eso, tomo la píldora desde el nacimiento de Thomas, ya sabes… fui muy irregular luego… —contó algo ¿Triste?

¿Acaso tomo mal mi comentario? ¿Pensará que tendría miedo de que ella se pudiera quedar embarazada? Si esa noticia terminaría por completar mi felicidad. A mi mente se me vino una mini Bella con sus mejillitas sonrosadas totalmente adorable. Sin dudarlo, la abracé fuertemente y traté de explicarle mis miedos, para que no me malinterpretara.

—No me malinterpretes —dije rápidamente—. Me encantaría verte con la pancita abultada con un hijo nuestro dentro, pero quiero que estemos seguros los dos, quizás todavía no estamos preparado para ello…

—Te entiendo y sí… tienes toda la razón, todavía es muy pronto —dijo mirándome—. Gracias por este día maravilloso. Te quiero —me dio un corto beso, muy corto para mi gusto.

—Yo te amo —contesté mirándola intensamente y junté nuestras bocas en un beso más prolongado y apasionado.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo sobre mis labios.

—Será lo mejor, vamos que tu pequeño nos espera —entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—_Nuestro_ pequeño —recalcó con una sonrisa, quitando un mechón de cabello de mi frente.

—_Nuestro _Thomas —afirmé dándole un beso en la frente.

Con toda la razón hablaba mi ángel, Thomas ya era como mi hijo y eso Bella lo sabía, le encantaba y lo respetaba, inconscientemente esperaba el día en que Thomas me llamase _papá_, obviamente que no iba ni quería reemplazar a nadie, pero amaba tanto a ese pequeño que haría lo que fuera para que me aceptara completamente en su vida, muchas veces me había dicho que yo era su _papi del corazón_ y eso era totalmente verdad, siempre sería su papi del corazón, pase lo que pase.

Hoy sería la primera vez que entraríamos a _nuestra_ mansión juntos como novios, no podría estar más feliz, al fin estaba junto a Bella para disfrutar el resto de mis días junto a ella y a _nuestro_ pequeño…

Quería gritarle al mundo que por fin Edward Cullen había encontrado el amor y que estaba felizmente en una relación y muy enamorado de su novia. Sin que nadie pudiera impedir nuestra felicidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hola hermosas! :D<p>

Se que no me aparecí por aquí en muuucho tiempo... Lo lamento enormemente, casi no tenia tiempo para nada, pero ahora eso ya no importa, ya estoy aquí :) Quiero aclararles, que por mas que tarde con las actualizaciones, no voy a abandonar esta historia, nunca me lo perdonaría... Así que no se preocupen que voy a continuar hasta que aparezca el fin :)...

Estuve leyendo por ahí que FF estaba quitando las historias M (Aun no entiendo por qué) Por si llegan a eliminar esta (crucemos los dedos para que no suceda) Estoy armando un facebook para seguir en contacto con las que quieran, seguramente cuando suba el otro capitulo ya sabrán como ubicarme C:

Volví con un nuevo capitulo, algo corto para mi gusto, pero no las quería hacer esperar mas. ¿Que les pareció? Es el primer limón entre los dos, lamento si quedo medio medio, pero me resulta muy difícil escribir los lemmons, igualmente hago todo lo que puedo. Solo espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias, gracias y gracias por sus hermosos reviews, siempre leo cada uno de ellos y me alegra enormemente que les guste la historia, lamento si quedo alguno sin responder, me voy a poner al día ahora :)

No me queda nada mas que decir, que GRACIAS por leer y acompañar la historia, sin ustedes no seria nada :D

Les dejo el adelanto del capitulo siguiente, si tienen pañuelos úsenlos se los recomiendo xD

.

_- Entonced, ¿Ahora puedo llamarte papá? – me pregunto su dulce vocecita._

_- Si tu lo deseas, nada me haría más feliz – le dije sintiendo como una solitaria lagrima de felicidad caía sobre mi mejilla. Sentí los pequeños labios de Thomas quitar esa lágrima con un beso._

_- Mamita dice que el llanto se cura con un besito – dijo tomando mi cara con sus manitos – no edtes tiste, papito. Yo te quiero mucho muchito – dijo y no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarlo entre mis brazos y comenzar a dar vueltas junto con él, completamente feliz._

_._

Me despido hasta la proxima actualización, gracias por su paciencia. Un beso enorrme (L)

**Alie~**


	24. Ѽ Capítulo Veintitrés

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 23**

**POV EDWARD**

En mi larga vida —aunque bueno solo tenía 28 años, pero no importa— este era el mejor sábado de mi existencia. Caminar de la mano junto a la mujer que amaba no tenia precio alguno. Mi relación con Bella había dado un paso gigantesco. No solo éramos novios oficiales, sino que también habíamos dado el gran paso de dejar que nuestros cuerpos se amaran por primera vez.

Sentir el cuerpo de Bella acoplarse perfectamente al mío era la mejor sensación que podría haberme pasado. Por primera vez había hecho el amor y no solamente eso, sino que además era la primera vez que me enamoraba perdidamente de una mujer.

Era increíble como mi vida había cambiado desde que Bella llego a mí. De ser el ogro en persona, en todos lados, tanto como en la empresa, con mi familia, con mis empleados y con toda persona que me cruzara, ahora, luego de ser adiestrado por Bella, volvía a ser ese Edward educado por Elizabeth, mi madre. Estaba cien por ciento seguro que en donde quiera que estuviera, estaría orgullosa de mí. Mis padres me habían educado para ser una buena persona, a tratar a los demás correspondientemente y, por sobre todo, a no volverme un soberbio egoísta. Pero yo fui un idiota que no respetó sus últimos deseos, cuando ellos fallecieron no quise saber nada de nadie, solo dejé que Sue me viera vulnerable.

Había sido un ser despreciable, frío, calculador y un mujeriego incurable. Pero esos días habían cambiado, desde esa mañana en la que comencé a observar a Bella con otros ojos.

Bella era una caja de sorpresas y eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención y me dieron muchas ganas de conocerla realmente. Y ese fue el toque necesario para enamorarme perdidamente, los días pasaban y yo estaba cada día mas embobado con ella y también con su pequeño. Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendió el hecho que ella tuviera un hijo, pero no quererlo a Thomas era imposible, ese pequeño me tenía guardado en su bolsillo desde que lo conocí.

Por fin tenía un motivo para luchar con todas mis fuerzas, dedicaría cada segundo de mi tiempo en hacer feliz a Thomas y a Bella. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, volvería a enamorar a mi ángel; entendía todo lo que ella había sufrido al perder al papá de Thomas, pero como me dijo sabiamente Sue, la vida continúa y todos tenemos segundas oportunidades. A partir de hoy, me encargaría que sus vidas estén llenas de dicha y felicidad.

—Estas muy callado. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó mi ángel tomando mi mano por encima de la palanca de cambios.

—Aún no creo lo feliz que soy —dije mirándola de soslayo mientras pulsaba el botón del garaje de la mansión. Seguramente mi rostro estaba con una tonta sonrisa de enamorado.

—Somos dos —murmuró con sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Umm… Edward… —llamó balbuceando mientras yo apagaba el motor del coche una vez que estuvimos dentro de casa.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté girando mi torso levemente para poder verla de frente.

—Con respecto a lo nuestro, debo decírselo a Thomas, quizás no lo tome muy bien o quizás si… no sé cómo pueda llegar a reaccionar. —Dijo suspirando.

Tenía mucha razón, por más que haya tenido una charla con Thomas respecto al tema, ahora era un hecho y moría de miedo si no aceptara mi relación con su madre. Suponía que si era así, iba a tener que acostumbrarse, además yo mismo le dejaría en claro que amaba a su madre y que no iba a quitársela ni reemplazar el lugar de nadie.

—No te preocupes amor —dije acariciándole la mejilla—. Estamos juntos en todo, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aseguró acercando su rostro al mío para darme un dulce beso en los labios—. Debo ir a alistar a Thomas —murmuró sobre mis labios.

—Cierto —respondí dándole otro rápido beso—. Vamos.

Bajamos del coche y nos encaminamos tomados de la mano hasta la mansión. Como era de esperarse, estaba todo en un perfecto silencio, no esperaba menos, aún no llegaban a ser las ocho de la mañana. Tras recibir un rápido beso por parte de mi novia, subió a buscar a Thomas.

Fui silbando hasta la cocina y me llevé un susto de muerte al encontrarme a Sue de espaldas a mí. Estaba convencido que no había nadie despierto.

—Mi niño ya sé que soy fea, pero tampoco para que casi y te me mueras del susto —comentó bromista mi nana.

—Eres un caso perdido, Sue —dije con una sonrisa yendo a su lado y envolviéndola en mis brazos.

—Alguien está muy contento hoy —señaló correspondiéndome el abrazo.

—Es uno de mis mejores días —contesté feliz.

—Y seguro, esa felicidad tiene nombre y apellido: Isabella Swan —pellizcó la mejilla.

—La amo tanto Sue —dije soltando un suspiro y ella me miró con una sonrisa enorme—. Somos… ¡Agh no puedo decirte nada aún! —agregué en un murmullo tapándome la boca.

Antes de contar a la familia mi relación con Bella, tenía que estar seguro que ella quería que todo el mundo se enterara. Esperé la reacción de mi nana —había metido la pata y estaba seguro que ya sabría la noticia— pero se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Hasta que de sopetón me dio un abrazo rompe huesos.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Edward! —Exclamó dándome múltiples besos en mi frente, su gran efusividad me hizo comprender que había deducido el motivo de mi extrema felicidad—. Yo sabía que ella era la indicada, la que iba a poder quitarte ese espantoso caparazón que te habías impuesto. Con su ternura, dulzura, cariño y amor logró descongelar ese corazón dormido que tenías.

—Lo sé Sue y no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Pero no debes decir nada —la señalé acusadoramente con mi dedo índice.

—No te preocupes, seré una tumba —prometió con su palma extendida—. Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti. Por fin cumplirás el sueño que tu madre siempre quiso para ti: el de ser feliz junto a la mujer que amaras.

—Fue lo último que me pidió —dije recordando sus palabras el día que se fue para no volver jamás.

—No llores corazón —secó la solitaria lágrima que sin darme cuenta caía por mi mejilla derecha—. Ellos jamás se irán, permanecerán aquí —señaló mi corazón—. Hasta el fin de tus días.

—Sé que va a ser así —aseguré colocando mi mano por encima de la de Sue—. Basta del momento emotivo, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

—Unos deliciosos _hotcakes_, pon la mesa por favor —agregó e hice lo me pidió.

Después de unos diez minutos estaba la mesa preparada y los platos servidos, solo había puesto para cuatro. Rosalie y Emmett estaban ultimando los detalles para terminar de mudar las cosas para su departamento. Al fin y al cabo el día había llegado y Thomas y Bella se irían de mi lado.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de que se quedaran conmigo, pero no sabía cómo iban a tomar mi proposición, quizás espantara a mi ángel por lo rápido que estábamos yendo, o quizás aceptara gustosa y yo podría disfrutarlos todo el día. Podríamos quitar a Thomas del doble turno del maternal, Sue se podría hacer cargo de él cuando nosotros debiéramos cumplir nuestras obligaciones en la empresa.

_Era un plan perfecto._

—¡_Uenos _días! —Saludó la vocecita de mi pequeño favorito—. ¡_Ewad_! —vino corriendo hacia mi lado para abrazarme.

—Campeón —contesté abrazándolo fuertemente y girando con él en brazos. Las carcajadas de Thomas inundaron la cocina, escuchar su risa tan fuerte me llenaba de alegría el alma. No había nada más lindo que escuchar la risa de un niño.

—¡Que _dico_ huele, Sue! —dijo mirando sobre mi hombro el delicioso desayuno que mi nana nos había preparado.

—¿Vamos a comer así crecemos sanos y fuertes? —le pregunté con una sonrisa a Thomas.

—¡Siii! —exclamó y lo senté en su sillita —la cual habíamos comprado cuando se mudaron aquí—.

—Bueno basta de carcajadas y vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde —dijo Bella poniendo sus manos como jarras pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Siéntate al ladito de _Ewad_, mamita —pidió Tommy y lo miré extrañado.

—¿Acaso ya no me quieres a tu lado? —dijo Bella fingiendo tristeza.

—Claro que no mamita, _pedo_ me _gudta_ _poded vedlos_ a los dos sin _dad_ vuelta mi cabecita —explicó.

—Hay que decir que es un razonamiento muy acertado, girar la cabeza seguido puede marearte — dije ahogando una sonrisa. Bella solo giró sus ojos.

—Mejor desayunemos —pidió juntando ambas palmas extendidas.

Entre risas y chistes de Thomas terminamos de desayunar y salimos rumbo al maternal de Tommy, el cual permanecía abierto un sábado solo para celebrar el _día del padre_.

…

—Thomas, espera un momento —regañó Bella al pequeño cuando quería salir corriendo con sus amiguitos.

—_Pedo _mamá, _quiedo_ id a _juegad _con ellos —hizo un mohín.

—Ya irás, pero hay mucha gente y tengo miedo de perderte de vista. —El pequeño se cruzó de brazos e hizo un tierno puchero.

Me acerqué hasta él y despeiné sus cabellos ligeramente.

—Hazle caso a tu mamá Tommy, ya tendrás tiempo para jugar —aseguré con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el pequeño.

—¡Están _abiendo_ la _puedta_! —exclamó Thomas y nos dio una mano a Bella y a mí, quedando en el medio de los dos. Pude ver en su rostro una enorme sonrisa.

Una multitud de gente ingresaba al establecimiento junto a nosotros. No pasé por alto las miradas incrédulas que nos daban las demás madres. Al parecer, todos estaban al tanto de la pérdida del padre de Thomas y, seguramente, ver a Bella acompaña por un hombre que lleve a su hijo de la mano justamente en el día del padre, era excesivamente extraño. Vi de reojo a Bella y la noté algo incomoda, sintió que la estaba observando y giró su cabeza hasta mí, le dediqué una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla y deletreé con mis labios un silencioso «_te amo__»_. Efectivamente dio el resultado que esperaba, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso color carmín.

Cuando llegamos al patio del maternal, nos ubicaron en sillas perfectamente alineadas con el correspondiente apellido de los niños, cuando visualizamos el «_Swan__»_fuimos hasta allí solo Bella y yo, los pequeños tenían sus lugares especiales.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó la directora del establecimiento, todos los presentes le respondimos al unísono—. Sean bienvenidos y damos por inicio este acto académico. Feliz día a todos los padres.

El acto pasó sin sobresaltos, fue un hermoso momento. Los niños cantaron una canción especial por el día de los padres y agradecieron todo lo que hicieron por ellos. Tuve que limpiarle más de una lágrima a mi ángel, pero no la culpaba, la imagen de Thomas cantando con sus compañeritos era de los más tierno que había visto en mi vida, era increíble lo rápido que crecía.

—Muy bien papis, necesitamos su colaboración. Todos los padres presentes acérquense hasta el medio formando una fila —pidió la maestra de Thomas. Bella apretó mi rodilla dedicándome una sonrisa y, junto a los demás padres, me levanté de mi lugar con una sonrisa.

Como hombres obedientes, nos acercamos hasta el lugar indicado, uno al lado del otro, y esperamos a lo que iba a venir. Los niños fueron acercándose hasta nosotros y quedaron justo en frente nuestro. Thomas tenía una hermosa sonrisa que se extendía de oreja a oreja, me encantaba verlo feliz. En un momento determinado, las maestras dieron una orden y los niños fueron acercándose cada uno a sus papás. Tommy llegó a mi lado y me envolvió con sus pequeños bracitos en un abrazo, yo me había agachado para estar a su altura y poder correspondérselo con la misma efusividad.

Luego de esos momentos, me di cuenta que Thomas llevaba un sobre blanco en sus manos, el cual me lo entregó cuando su maestra se lo indicó. Lo abrí despacio y un hermoso dibujo de Thomas y mío estaba en el interior. Eran dos personitas muy sonrientes tomados de la mano, en un paisaje verde con un gran sol dibujado en la parte superior de la hoja, no pase por alto el detalle de una tercera persona sonriente en el cielo del paisaje. Encima de la cabeza de cada individuo —excepto del que se encontraba en el cielo—, estaba su nombre perfectamente escrito en una tierna letra infantil, sobre la cabeza del niño decía «_Tommy__»_ y en la del hombre más grande figuraba «_Edward__»__. _Mi corazón se encogió de ternura y rápidamente le di un gigantesco abrazo a mi pequeñito, utilizando el puño de mi camiseta para secarme las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos.

—¿Te gustó? —me preguntó.

—Me ha encantado, pequeñín —dije tratando que mi voz sonara clara.

—_Gacias pod_ _acomapañadme Ewad_, es muy muy… muy _impotante_ que estés conmigo hoy —comentó colocando su pequeña manito en mi mejilla.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme estar contigo, precioso —contesté inclinando mi rostro en su manito.

—Te_ quiedo_ mucho muchito —agregó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo te quiero muchísimo más —contesté levantándolo en mis brazos.

Miré hacia atrás y la hermosa imagen de Bella mirándonos con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos me hizo entender que esta era la vida que quería tener para siempre y por la que lucharía hasta el fin de mis días. Definitivamente Bella y Thomas era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado y daba gracias por haberlos encontrado en mi camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Cada vez que miraba a Edward, menos podía creer que un hombre como él sea mi novio. Hoy había terminado de comprender que solo estaba a un minúsculo paso de enamorarme perdidamente de ese hombre, de _mi_ hombre.

El hecho de haberse postulado para acompañarnos al acto del día del padre, hacía destacar su lado tierno, paternal y compañero. Pero verlo al lado de Thomas y emocionado, tanto o más que yo, me había llenado el alma. Se notaba a kilómetros el cariño que se tenían el uno con el otro, y eso es lo que más feliz me ponía. Thomas era una personita que no se encariñaba rápido con las personas y mucho menos cuando se trababa de hombres, pero desde el primer momento en que lo vio, hubo una chispa en él instantánea para con Edward. Muchas veces, Thomas había dicho que cuando sea grande le encantaría ser como él y, estaba segura que escuchar eso de sus labios, a Edward le había inflado su pecho de orgullo.

Por otro lado, el corazón de hielo que llevaba mi héroe nunca pudo hacerse presente con Thomas, estaba segurísima que desde que lo vio, se había encariñado con él instantáneamente, aunque en ese tiempo, mi ahora novio, se hacia el fuerte.

—¿Me pasas _kechu_ mami? —pidió Thomas señalando la salsa de tomate.

Había terminado hace una hora el acto y Edward nos había invitado a almorzar en un restaurant en el centro de la cuidad. Aunque no quería ilusionarme todavía, mi mente no podía dejar de pensar que nos veíamos como una verdadera familia. Verlos interactuar a Thomas y a Edward, con esas carcajadas cómplices, me hacía sentir viva y muy emocionada.

—Claro cielo, ten —le dije, entregándole su pedido—. Ha sido un día estupendo, gracias Edward.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer —contestó con los ojos brillantes tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa. No pasé por alto la mirada confusa que nos dedicó Thomas.

Estuvimos sumergidos en una graciosa charla, comentando las anécdotas del acto académico. Thomas no dejaba de mencionar que se sintió muy emocionado por la compañía de Edward; hasta sus compañeritos lo felicitaron por _conseguir_ un "_papi sensacional_".

Aún no quería alarmarme, pero el momento en que le contáramos a mi pequeño acerca de nuestra relación estaba muy cerca. Por supuesto que Thomas quería mucho a Edward, pero en mi interior estaba el miedo de su reacción al tener que ver a Edward como mi novio y ya no más como un simple amigo —aunque estoy segura que Edward nunca fue un simple amigo para mí—. A veces Thomas podía ser muy impredecible, tenía terror por la posibilidad de que no le gustara mi relación con Edward, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante eso.

—¿Puedo _id_ a _juegad_ al tobogán? —preguntó Tommy tratando de limpiarse su boquita.

—Claro que puedes —dije sonriendo.

—Espera que te ayude —agregó Edward y se levantó de su sitio para bajar a mi angelito de la silla para bebés. Seguí con la vista muy detalladamente los movimientos de Edward, le limpió muy prolijamente el rostro lleno de salsa de tomate de Tommy y, una vez que lo dejo sobre sus pies, le indicó que no se fuera más allá del salón de juegos y que no hablara con extraños. Thomas muy obediente asintió con la cabeza y fue corriendo hasta el sector de juegos.

—Cualquiera diría que tienes una gran experiencia con los niños —comenté una vez que Edward volvió a colocarse en su sitio.

—Siempre me han gustado, pero ya sabes que con Thomas tengo un trato diferente. No quiero que nada malo le pase —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que haces por nosotros Edward, no sé como pagártelo —dije sincera.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo soy el que esta eternamente agradecido con ustedes? Cariño, ustedes hacen que me sienta vivo; son mi vida ahora y eso jamás va a cambiar —contestó dulcemente acariciando mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio unos instantes.

—Creo que tendríamos que decirle a Thomas que estamos juntos, ¿No crees? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto, él tiene que ser el primero en enterarse —acordó, pero una mueca rara apareció en su rostro, solo lo dejé pasar.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo que empaquetar nuestras cosas —dije triste.

Hoy había llegado el momento de volver hacia nuestro departamento, al fin habían arreglado la perdida de gas y ya podíamos regresar sin correr ningún tipo de riesgo. Estaba muy triste, no lo voy a negar. Me había acostumbrado a convivir con Edward, estar con su presencia todo el día, tenerlo a nuestro lado… sería muy difícil volver a la rutina.

—Supongo que sí —contestó con voz triste y la mirada perdida hacia Thomas—. Daría mi vida para que se quedaran junto a mí —murmuró unos instantes después.

¿Era una locura decirle a Edward que yo tampoco quería apartarme de su lado? ¿Sería una decisión muy precipitada?

…

—¿_Pod_ qué no podemos _quedadnos,_ mami?

—Ya te expliqué Tommy, esta casa no nos pertenece. Debemos volver a la nuestra.

—_Pedo_ a mí me gusta _estad_ aquí, junto a _Edwad_. ¿A ti no? —siguió interrogando mi pequeño.

—Por supuesto que me gusta estar aquí, pero nosotros tenemos nuestro hogar.

—¡Ufa! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

Verdaderamente odiaba estar organizando nuestras maletas, pero era necesario. No podía decirle a Edward: "_Oye, no puedo vivir lejos de ti, ¿Te importaría que nos quedemos a vivir contigo?_" aunque me moría de ganas por decírselo. Pero no podía abusar, no estábamos de novios ni hace un día y yo ya pensaba en vivir con él.

«_Estas en el siglo XXI Isabella, no tiene nada de malo que vivas junto a tu novio, te aseguro que son más que eso_», dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Lindo momento para tener discusiones conmigo misma —nótese el sarcasmo—, aunque analizando mejor la situación, no había nada de malo en que viviéramos juntos ¿O sí?, somos dos adultos responsables y… sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, tenía que ir paso a paso, yo misma le había pedido a Edward el ir despacio y, viviendo juntos, no respetaría mi pedido.

«_Eres una lenteja, si te mueres por despertar todas las mañanas a su lado. Es hora de jugártela Isabella, no seas cobarde. Tu bien sabes que hay que vivir la vida plenamente, nadie sabe cuando todo pueda acabarse_», volvió a decir esa voz.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, la imagen de Benjamín vino a mi mente, hacía bastante tiempo que no se presentaba en mis pensamientos y volver a recordarlo me entristeció enormemente, aunque tengo que reconocer que no fue un sentimiento tan intenso como antes. Las palabras de mi mente me dejaron pensando, cuando estaba junto a Benjamín, teníamos todo planeado. Teníamos en claro que íbamos a formar una familia y que íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida, claro está que los planes de formar una familia se nos adelantaron, pero igualmente estábamos muy felices con esa noticia.

Y ahí esa frase: «_hay que vivir la vida plenamente, nadie sabe cuando todo pueda acabarse__»__. _En mi vida, siempre fui muy meticulosa, traté de planear todos mis pasos con cautela, aunque desde que había llegado Edward, esa faceta mía estaba minimizándose. Siempre fui una persona miedosa a lo desconocido, por eso tenía terror a dar pasos en falsos y que no solo yo salga herida, sino también Thomas. Además de ser una persona muy insegura, sabía que tenía que ser valiente y jugármela, pero aún no me sentía preparada para ello.

O quizás… sí.

—¿Conflictos internos?

—¡Rose, me asustaste! —exclamé llevándome una mano hacia mi pecho acelerado.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama—. Thomas no está muy feliz con la partida —agregó luego de unos minutos. Levanté mi vista hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y continuó hablando—. Fue brincando hasta la sala y se aferró a Edward fuertemente, hicieron un vínculo increíble.

—Va a ser muy difícil para él, supongo que se habrá acostumbrado a que Edward esté todo el tiempo para él —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Seamos realistas hermana. —Me miró seria—. Tommy encontró en Edward la figura paterna que tanto necesitaba. Imagínate, si antes de venir a instalarnos aquí ya lo veía de esa forma, ahora que sabe lo que es vivir junto a él, sentir de cerca lo más próximo a una familia completa, ¿Cómo no va a estar triste con la idea de tener que irse? —Preguntó con tristeza—. Thomas necesita eso, un hombre al que pueda llamar papá, pero porque él lo elige.

—¿Por qué me dices estas cosas justo ahora, Rose? —cuestioné tratando de evitar que salieran mis lágrimas.

—Porque te conozco y sé que estará procesando esa cabecita. Escúchame Bella, el paso que estás dando es extraordinario. Me llena de alegría saber que estas saliendo para adelante junto a Edward que es un hombre maravilloso, el único que está logrando sanar tu corazoncito. No desaproveches esta oportunidad, haz lo que tu corazón sienta. No dejes que la inseguridad te nuble la visión, tú y Edward están hechos el uno para el otro.

—No puedo decirle a Edward que quiero quedarme a vivir con él, Rose. ¿Qué pensaría de mí?

—¿Crees que Edward se molestaría contigo? Él es el primero que quiere tenerlos las veinticuatro horas del día, muere por decírtelo… pero como tu pediste que vayan lento, el jamás te preguntará eso.

—¿Hablaste con él? —pregunté curiosa.

—No, pero escuché una parte de la charla con Emmett —la miré levantando una ceja—. Está bien, hice mal en escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero era necesario. Él de verdad quiere que te quedes. No querrás separarlos.

—No me hagas quedar como la mala de la película, Rose —dije molesta—. Es muy difícil esta situación para mí, estoy tratando de salir despacio. No es fácil volver a enamorarse… —añadí—. Tengo miedo —confesé.

—Ven aquí —dijo mi hermana abriéndome los brazos.

Fui hasta ella y me refugié en su pecho, tratando de no aplastar su vientre que comenzaba a notarse.

—No debes tener miedo Bells, aunque te entiendo perfectamente y es lógico que lo sientas. Solo piensa que hay que seguir para adelante, lamentablemente no podemos cambiar el pasado. Tú nunca vas a olvidar ni a reemplazar a Benjamín, él te dejó el mejor regalo que se puede tener. Pero hay que pasar página, y recordar los hermosos momentos que viviste con Ben con alegría, deja los malos de lado y comienza nuevamente a sentir junto a Edward.

—Tienes razón Rose, pero es que es inevitable para mí. Siento que el recuerdo de Benjamín cada vez está más guardado en el fondo de mi corazón, ya no me hace mal hablar de él, es mas ahora puedo hablarlo con gran naturalidad.

—¿Qué sientes cuando estás con Edward? —preguntó curiosa mirándome a los ojos.

—Rose, ni yo puedo describir lo que siento por él. Cuando esta cerca mío, mi atención va directamente a él, es como si girara a su entorno. —Comencé suspirando—. Cuando estamos cerca, tengo que contenerme en no saltar a sus brazos y darles un espectáculo a todos. Cuando me besa me siento desfallecer. En fin, él es el causante de mi felicidad, Rose; tanto de la mía como la de Thomas.

—¿Piensas en él? —siguió preguntando con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—Todo el tiempo, esté conmigo o no, soñando o despierta —respondí cruzándome de brazos.

Mi hermana mayor se me quedó mirando unos instantes con los ojos brillosos y dijo:

—¿Y todavía dices que no estás enamorada de él?

La miré estupefacta y analicé la conversación. ¿Sería posible que estuviera total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward?

La respuesta me asustaba, pero me emocionaba a la vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Cajas y maletas decoraban la sala.

Hoy había llegado el día de ver partir a las personas que mas amaba. Sé que sueno muy melodramático, no se mudaban a otro mundo, solo a unos treinta minutos de la mansión, pero me costaba horrores hacerme la idea de no tenerlos más junto a mí, me había acostumbrado muchísimo a su compañía, a sus risas y a la multitud.

Echaría de menos darle el beso de las buenas noches a Thomas, enseñarle las cosas básicas de mi trabajo y, por sobre todo, verlo dibujar en mi escritorio cuando tenía que trabajar adelantando papeles en el despacho de la casa. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, extrañaría tener a Bella todo el día junto a mí, el ir y venir juntos a la empresa, secuestrarla a mi habitación para dormir abrazados…

—¿Me pasas esa caja? —me sacó de mis pensamientos Emmett.

Sacudí mi cabeza y asentí pasándole lo que me había pedido.

—No parece que estés aquí, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado acercándose hacia mí.

En estas dos semanas que estuvimos juntos, se podría decir que hicimos una muy buena relación. Emmett era un hombre sorprendente, y me di cuenta que hacían la pareja perfecta con Rosalie, se complementaban fenomenalmente.

—Sí, estoy bien —contesté desganado.

—Claro… y yo soy vampiro —objetó bromista sacándome una sonrisa—. Te pone mal la partida, ¿Verdad?

—No voy a mentirte, me encantaría que se quedaran junto a mí, pero decidimos ir despacio, tengo miedo de asustar a Bella —confesé derrotado.

—No es fácil esta situación para ella, pero yo se que tienen que estar juntos —dijo y lo miré sorprendido—. ¡Vamos Edward! Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso, pero déjame decirte, las parejas que deben estar juntas, tarde o temprano lo están, no te preocupes por ello.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo y una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, solo me salió responderle:

—Gracias Emmett, de veras.

—Gracias a ti Edward, Bella necesitaba a alguien como tú para volver a ser feliz. La quiero como una hermana y era muy feo verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada para apaciguar su dolor. Confía en el destino, él nunca se equivoca.

—Tienes razón —contesté y seguimos subiendo las maletas a la camioneta de Emmett.

—Las Swan nos tienen loco, ¿No es así? —dijo burlón una vez que terminamos de subir todas las pertenencias de ellos.

Nos quedamos riéndonos unos instantes hasta que Emmett fue a buscar las últimas cosas que le quedaban en la habitación de Bella. Me fui hasta la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, hasta que unas manitos me tomaron por sorpresa.

—No _quiedo_ _idme_ —refunfuño una vocecita tomando las mangas de mi pantalón fuertemente.

Miré hacia abajo y Thomas se abrazaba a mi pierna izquierda ocultando su pequeño rostro en ella. Con cuidado de no golpearlo, aflojé el agarre y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

—Yo tampoco quiero que se vayan Tommy, pero debes hacerle caso a tu mamá, no nos dejaremos de ver, nos veremos todos los días —traté de convencernos, tanto a mi mismo como a Thomas.

—_Pedo_, si te tengo _cequita_ mío sé que no nos _abandonadás_. —Dijo con un tierno puchero, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Esté lejos o cerca, jamás voy a abandonarlos, Thomas —aseguré estrechándolo a mis brazos.

Estuvimos unos minutos en esa misma posición hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

—Ya está todo listo para irnos, Thomas —avisó Bella con la voz apagada. Tommy afianzó más el agarre a las solapas de mi camisa, tenía miedo que se hiciera daño.

—¡No _quiedo idme_! —exclamó el pequeño levantando la voz.

—Ya hablamos de esto Thomas, no me lo hagas mas difícil —rogó Bella acercándose hacia nosotros.

Miré a los ojos a Bella y vi tristeza en ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Es que acaso no podíamos darle rienda suelta a la idea de vivir juntos? Sé que sería un poco precipitado, porque no hacia ni un día que estábamos juntos, pero yo bien sabía que Bella era la indicada para mi, ella era con la mujer que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa… _algún día_.

Entendía completamente su postura, sabía que había pasado un momento difícil con el padre de Thomas, pero… lo que sucedió fue obra del destino, lastimosamente no se podía cambiar, pero tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, no tendría por qué sentirse culpable de ello…

—_Edes_ malita, _quiedes sepadarme _de _Edwad_ —murmuró Thomas en mi cuello.

—No digas eso Tommy, tu mami no quiere separarnos; sabes bien que jamás te dejaría —traté de explicarle acariciándole sus cabellos castaños.

—Nosotros tenemos nuestro hogar, Tommy —dijo Bella arrodillándose en el suelo junto a nosotros dos.

—_Quiedo_ que este sea _nuesto_ _hogad_, no casa de Tío Oso y Tía Rosie —volvió a quejarse mi pequeñito favorito levantando su rostro de mi pecho.

—No es cuestión de elegir una casa y apropiarte de ella, Thomas —agregó mi ángel acariciándole la mejilla.

—Yo también _quiedo_ una familia, mamita —comenzó a hablar Thomas con lagrimitas en los ojos—. _Quiedo decidle_ a alguien papá, como mis amiguitos del _jadín_; _siempe_ me _peguntan_ donde está mi papá y yo… —se sobó la nariz—. Digo que me cuida desde lejos. A ellos los van a _buscad _sus papis, se d_iviedten_ con ellos, van de la manito con su mami y su papi… y yo no lo tengo.

—Ven aquí chiquito —pidió Bella abriéndole los brazos y Thomas se refugió en ellos hipando por el llanto.

Verlos así, tan desprotegidos y llenos de dolor me partía el alma. Thomas necesitaba a un hombre que estuviera con él en el rol de padre, sin suplantar a nadie. Él solo necesitaba que lo guíen y lo quieran y es obvio que Bella hacia todo lo posible para que a él nunca le faltara nada, pero el lugar vacío de un padre siempre iba a notarse.

Me levanté del suelo dispuesto a irme y dejarle el espacio para que hablaran.

—No te vayas, _Ewad_ —dijo Thomas sacando su cabecita del pecho de Bella y me tendió la mano. Volví a agacharme tomando su manito extendida y él hizo que nos quedemos abrazados los tres; lo que se definiría como un abrazo familiar.

Luego de unos instantes, Bella cortó el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

—¿Estás mejor, cielo? —preguntó con dulzura. Thomas solo asintió con una mueca triste—. Hay algo que queríamos decirte, creo que este es el mejor momento —agregó mirándome con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa, mamita?

—Desde ayer, Edward y yo… —soltó un suspiro. Le di una sonrisa tratando de alentarla, tomando una de sus manos, ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó con fuerza mi mano extendida, Thomas seguía nuestros movimientos de cerca—. Edward y yo estamos juntos, cielo —terminó.

Esperamos la reacción de Thomas pero él seguía viéndonos con su misma carita que antes: pensativa.

—¿No nos dices nada? —volvió a preguntar Bella.

—¿Están juntos? —Preguntó por fin; tanto mi ángel y yo asentimos—. Yo también estoy junto a ustedes —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me refería a que somos novios —aclaró Bella con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—¿Cómo tío Oso y tía Rosie?

—Algo parecido —me animé a decir.

—Entiendo —respondió y luego salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

Bella y yo nos quedamos atónitos, esta no era la reacción que esperábamos de él, y muchos menos después de que pensáramos que estaba muy contento con mi cercanía a ellos. Mi corazón latía deprisa, tenía mucho miedo que Tommy me rechazara.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie—. Iré a hablar con él —agregó encaminándose hacia el jardín.

—¡Espera! —exclamé y fui al lado de ella—. Si lo crees conveniente, me gustaría hablar a mí con él —pedí. Mi ángel lo pensó unos instantes y asintió.

—Gracias —dije y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

Fui con pasos ligeros hacia el jardín y traté de encontrar a Thomas.

Lo vi junto a las flores de Sue, mirando hacia el cielo. Desde la posición en donde me encontraba juraría que estaba _hablándole_ al cielo. Fui acercándome a él y me arrodillé a su lado.

—Hola _Edwad_ —dijo con una sonrisa brillante mirándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolate iguales a los de su madre.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté.

—_Agadeciendo_ —contestó como si nada.

—¿Puedo saber que agradeces?

—¡_Pod_ supuesto! —Exclamó con una sonrisa—. En mi _cumple_, pedí mi deseo en mi pastel y ahora se _cumpió_. —Contó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué se te cumplió Thomas? —pregunté cada vez mas confundido.

—Le pedí a mi papá del cielo, que nos _mandada _a _oto_ papi bueno que nos _quieda_ a los dos y nos cuide. Yo soy muy pequeñito para _cuidad_ a mi mamá solito, _pod _eso necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Y quién es ese hombre? —volví a preguntar con un chispa de esperanza para que estuviera hablando de mi.

—¿Quién va a ser _Edwad_? —Preguntó riendo—. ¡Tú! —exclamó.

—¿No estás enfadado? —inquirí, sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de mi corazón debido a la emoción.

—Nop —dijo negando con su cabecita.

—¿No te molesta que tu mami y yo seamos novios?

—Nop —volvió a decir y a repetir su movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Me dejas pertenecer a tu familia? —le pregunté de corazón.

—¡_Pod_ supuesto! _Ahoda nuesta _pequeña familia está _Queciendo_ —dijo feliz brincando ligeramente y ambos nos reímos.

Tomé a Thomas en brazos y lo abracé bien fuerte, deseando que sintiera todo el cariño que le tenía.

Su reacción fue la más dulce y tierna que alguien podría haber imaginado. Al fin su deseo estaba cumplido y era un honor saber que yo había ayudado en eso. Miré hacia el cielo y agradecí— como había hecho antes Thomas—, mentalmente a mis padres porque me habían enviado a estos dos seres maravillosos que jamás dejaría que se alejen de mi lado, los cuidaría con mi propia vida.

Era completamente feliz, ahora que Thomas me había aceptado.

—Entonces… ¿_Ahoda_ puedo _llamadte_ papá? —preguntó su dulce vocecita.

—Si tú lo deseas, nada me haría más feliz —dije sintiendo como una solitaria lágrima de felicidad caía sobre mi mejilla. Sentí los pequeños labios de Thomas quitando esa lágrima con un beso.

—Mamita dice que el llanto se _cuda_ con un besito—explicó tomando mi cara con sus manitos—. No estés _tiste_, _papito_. Yo te _quiedo_ mucho, muchito —dijo y no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarlo entre mis brazos y comenzar a dar vueltas junto con él, completamente feliz.

Quizás era muy precipitado, quizás no. Pero la verdad es que me importaba un carajo el tiempo, Thomas me había llamado _papá_ y eso era impagable. Muchas veces había soñado con este momento y por fin había llegado.

—¡Me estoy mareando _papi_! —exclamó Thomas estallando en carcajadas. Lo había dicho otra vez, no estaba seguro que mi corazón aguantara tanta emoción junta.

—Lo lamento, pequeño —dije parando de dar vueltas.

—¡Mami! Ven con nosotros —pidió Thomas y me di la vuelta para ver a una sonriente Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta trasera.

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó yendo hacia mi lado, coloqué a Thomas en mi costado izquierdo —todavía sosteniéndolo en brazos—, y pasé mi brazo libre por la cintura de mi ángel.

—Estupendamente bien —contesté infinitamente feliz.

—Papi me estaba _madeando_ —contó Tommy ahogando una carcajada.

—¿Papi? —preguntó Bella confundida. Se quedó mirándonos unos instantes y numerosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, _nuestro _pequeñín se dio cuenta de ello y estiró sus manitas para secarle las lágrimas.

—Somos una familia chillona —dijo Thomas después de unos instantes y los tres comenzamos a partirnos de la risa.

Bajé de mis brazos a Thomas cuando él me lo pidió y lo vimos perseguir a unos pajaritos que se divertían en el agua. Era el nene más tierno que había visto en mi vida, y no lo digo ahora porque sea mi hijo del corazón, aunque quizás eso tenía que ver un poco, solo un poco.

Coloqué mis dos brazos en torno a la cintura de Bella y la pegué a mi cuerpo. Tomé una bocanada de aire, ahora que tenía a la familia que esperé por tanto tiempo, no quería perderme ni un segundo de ellos.

—Amor —la llamé algo nervioso, ella me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

Me incliné hacia su rostro y la besé tiernamente. _Era ahora o nunca_, pensé.

—¿Quieres mudarte y vivir conmigo para comenzar a formar nuestra pequeña familia, juntos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Antes que pregunten, si estoy viva xD. Como verán me cambie el nombre de usuario, pero sigo siendo la misma :D<p>

Lamento muchísimo este tiempo desaparecida en FF. Digamos que la Universidad no deja que escriba con el tiempo necesario y ademas mi cabeza estuvo de huelga imaginativa (? xD. Pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta.

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo y mas largo que los anteriores, quería de alguna manera disculparme por el gran lapso de tiempo que estuve sin actualizar. Espero que todavía sigan allí y les siga gustando la historia.

Como siempre digo, millones de gracias por sus hermosos reviews, los leí uno por uno. También por los alertas, favoritos, pero sobre todo por leer. Es hermoso saber que hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla que le guste mis locuras :')

Hoy es una fecha muy especial para la comunidad de _Twilight_, nada mas y nada menos que el cumpleaños de la hermosa y suertuda Bella Swan Cullen, no podía no darles este regalo de un nuevo capitulo (? JAJAJAJJAJA

Bueno retomando a la historia, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia? Las tomo con muchas ganas :)

No voy a dejar adelanto como venia haciendo antes, un motivo es porque todavía no tengo tan desarrollado el capitulo siguiente y quizás cambie algunas cosillas.

Igualmente, me hice la cuenta en facebook, y para las que estén interesadas pueden encontrarme ahí, de seguro pondré el adelanto cuando lo tenga. Pueden encontrarme como: **Alie A Cullen**. (Fue por esta razón que me cambie el nombre de usuario, no me tomaba el antiguo nombre)

Sin mas que decir, me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima actualización. Gracias por la paciencia, de verdad :3

**Alie~ **


	25. Ѽ Capítulo Veinticuatro

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 24**

_~ Cinco meses después…_

**POV EDWARD**

—Necesito esos papeles cuanto antes —hablé cansinamente.

—_Es que estamos en demora, ya sabes cómo son estos temas, querido Edward_ —contestó del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo sé Eleazar, pero si no fueran de suma urgencia no estaría tan repetitivo en esto, ¿Cuánto hace que te los pido? ¿Dos semanas?

—_Entiendo tu urgencia, pero sabes cómo es la vida de los presidentes de la empresa_ —volvió a decir. De verdad que este hombre estaba sacándome de mis casillas.

—Yo también tengo una vida a parte de la empresa Eleazar y no por eso, descuido mis obligaciones —respondí con voz contenida.

—_Haré lo posible para que a más tardar este ese bendito papel mañana, mandare a mi secretaria._ —Dijo luego de unos minutos.

—Espero que esta vez sea verdad. Adiós. —Corté la comunicación sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

Dejé el teléfono sobre el escritorio utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Por qué hacía tanta historia por esos papeles? Eran muy importantes tanto para él como para mí. Íbamos a firmar por fin la terminación de nuestros trabajos, las cuales nos dejaba una muy buena suma de dinero a ambos. Aunque mirándolo de su lado, quizás para él no era muy conveniente terminar ese trabajo con la Corporación Cullen. No quiero sonar muy egocéntrico, pero en estos últimos meses, la empresa había crecido de manera extraordinaria, y yo bien sabía que Eleazar no era idiota y estaba al tanto que este iba a ser el último trabajo que realizáramos juntos.

Trabajar junto a él había sido un infierno, jamás nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada y, como había llegado a mi límite de frustración, había decidido que no iba a aceptar más trabajos tediosos con él, salvo las relaciones que teníamos desde añares, pero nada más allá.

—Ven a mi oficina, te necesito —dije tocando el intercomunicador dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Tras unos instantes, sentí como la puerta se abría, luego se cerraba y unos ruidos de tacones se acercaban hasta mí. Levanté mi cabeza y ahí estaban esos ojos chocolates que me traían la paz que necesitaba cuando tocaba límite, como ocurría justo ahora. Corrí mi silla hacia atrás y mi ángel se acomodó en mi regazo.

Sin decir nada comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, ella más bien que nadie sabía que eso lograría tranquilizarme. Tras unos minutos en la misma posición, quité mi cabeza del hueco en su cuello y miré esos ojos chocolates que me habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento.

—Ese hombre va a sacarme canas verdes —comenté, frustrado.

—Sabemos cómo es Eleazar, cielo —trató de tranquilizarme mi Bella, quitándome los mechones de cabello de la frente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo controlarlo. Siento que el mundo se me viene encima —agregué derrotado.

—Para eso estoy aquí, yo seré quien te levante —respondió con una sonrisa y luego me dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Te amo tanto, no sé qué haría sin ti —cubrí su boca con la mía, quedándome insatisfecho con el breve beso que me había dado hace instantes.

Como últimamente nos estaba sucediendo, de un simple beso _inocente_ comenzábamos unas batallas en nuestras bocas. Mi lengua rápidamente invadió la boca de Bella, llenándome de su delicioso sabor. Con mi mano derecha, puse las trabas de la silla del escritorio —como tenían rueditas era posible que nos llevemos un buen golpe— y gracias a eso, pude mantener la estabilidad.

Comencé a besar a mi ángel con devoción, como si fuera la última vez que tendría la suerte de probar sus labios. Con mis manos, recorrí toda la piel expuesta de sus níveas piernas, aprovechando que hoy llevaba unas faldas hasta más arriba de las rodillas.

Sus manos no paraban de acariciar mi nuca y de vez en cuando jalar mi cabello. Era increíble lo bien que se sentía. Por la falta del aire, rompimos el beso, pero sin poder dejar de saborear su piel comencé a repartirlos en su extenso cuello; sabía que eso la volvía loca. Sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta, Bella inclinó su cabeza, dejándome a mi merced toda la porción de su cuello. Cuando mordí suavemente aquella parte detrás de su oreja, un sonoro gemido salió del fondo de su garganta, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a _despertarse_.

Una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios, ante la idea que se me había ocurrido.

—¿Pusiste el pestillo? —pregunté con la voz ronca. Bella me miró con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—¿Qué tiene en mente, señor Cullen? —preguntó batiendo sus pestañas.

—Tengo trabajo extra para usted, señorita Swan —dije siguiendo su juego. En sus ojos apareció ese brillo de deseo que lograba encenderme en un dos por tres.

—El pestillo está puesto —respondió finalmente mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—Era todo lo que quería oír —sin más volví a atacar su boca, pero esta vez con mucho más deseo y pasión.

Mis manos volaron a su cadera, logrando subir su camisa y acariciar la piel recién expuesta de su abdomen. Las manos de Bella no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de mi camisa. Sin perder tiempo, quite de un tirón la suya, por alguna extraña razón ningún botón salió despedido —eso era realmente buena suerte, no pensé en que todavía nos quedaban un par de horas más en la empresa—, y revoleé la prenda hacia algún lado del despacho.

Mi _ángel demoníaco y seductor_, comenzó a refregarse en mi muy notoria y dolorosa erección, logrando que saliera del fondo de mi garganta un sonoro gemido. Comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en la piel sensible de mi cuello, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda en busca del broche de su sujetador. Una vez que lo encontré, rápidamente lo desabroché y sus deliciosos senos estuvieron _en libertad_. Sin perder un microsegundo, llevé mi boca hacia su pezón izquierdo, masajeando el derecho con mi mano. Luego invertí los roles, atendiendo el derecho con mis labios y el izquierdo con una de mis manos.

Escuchar los gemidos de mi Bella, era realmente la mejor sensación que existía y, de más está agregar, que era el único que sabía y provocaba esta faceta de mi ángel.

Las manos de mi amada quitaron mi camisa, dejándome en iguales condiciones que ella —desnudo en la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo—. Comenzó a acariciar mi reciente espalda desnuda, clavando sus uñas cuando mis labios encontraban la piel de su cuello o mis manos pellizcaban sus pezones. Sin poder aguantar un minuto más, me levanté de la silla alzando en mis brazos a Bella, logrando que enganchara sus largas piernas en torno a mi cadera.

Como pude, la sostuve con un solo brazo y con el que me quedó libre, tiré todo lo que estorbaba arriba del escritorio. Seguramente se habrá escuchado un sonido ensordecedor, pero la verdad, ni siquiera me importó.

Una vez que la superficie estuvo vacía, coloqué a Bella sobre ella, colocándome entre sus piernas. Comenzamos a besarnos apasionada y salvajemente. Hice que se levantara unos pocos centímetros y enrollé su falda hasta su cintura.

—Desde aquí puedo oler tu excitación —murmuré en su oído con voz ronca—. Me vuelves loco.

Llevé mis manos hacia la fina tela de sus braguitas y, sin aguantarme la necesidad, rasgué esa pequeña prenda, ahora dividida en dos partes.

—¡Oye! Esas me gustaban —se quejó con su respiración agitada y sus mejillas en un hermoso color carmín.

—Te compraré un camión completo, te lo prometo. —Aseguré acariciando sus piernas una y otra vez.

Llevé mis manos hacia la parte interior de sus muslos y comencé a acariciarla más íntimamente. Trasladé mis dedos hacia su sexo, estaba empapada. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al saber que era por mí, yo lograba esas sensaciones en ella, solo yo.

—Estás tan mojada —dije bombeando dos dedos dentro de ella—. Y es solo por mí, ¿No es así? —pregunté encontrando su punto más sensible.

—Ummm, si… Ed-dward… solo por ti —dijo entre altos gemidos que tuvieron que ser acallados con mis labios.

—Debemos ser silenciosos amor, estamos en nuestro lugar de trabajo —le recordé, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Por favor… —pidió meciendo sus caderas en torno a mi mano que no dejaba de entrar y salir de ella a un ritmo lento, torturándola.

—Por favor, ¿Qué? —pregunté sintiendo como mi miembro latía dentro de mis pantalones, era malditamente doloroso.

—No me tortures, más… rápido —murmuró con frustración al borde del abismo.

Como me lo pidió, comencé a bombear más rápidamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba completamente; sabía que estaba cerca de llegar a su liberación. Empecé a trazar círculos en su muy hinchado clítoris con mi dedo pulgar, mientras que dos de mis dedos entraban con mucha velocidad dentro y fuera de ella. Bella puso sus ojos en blanco y se echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos. Cuando alcance su punto G, sus brazos fueron al torno de mi cuello y ahogo los gritos de su ansiada liberación, besándome de manera salvajemente apasionada.

Cuando salió del transe de su orgasmo, sus manos fueron directamente a la cremallera de mi pantalón y tiró de ellos junto a mis bóxers para dejar que mi erección se liberara y estuviese completamente desnudo.

Acerqué a Bella hacia mí, enganchando sus piernas en mi cadera, empujando mi pelvis hacia la suya, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosasen, la fricción era jodidamente exquisita. De un solo golpe entre en ella, besándola fuertemente para silenciar nuestros gritos. Me quedé unos segundos sin movernos, disfrutando de la calidez de su interior.

Al principio comencé a penetrarla despacio, haciendo que mi miembro entrara hasta lo más profundo y sacándola casi completamente, para volver a penetrarla. Comencé a aumentar el ritmo, entrando y saliendo de ella, sin dejar de besar todas las partes de su cuerpo que me eran posibles.

Con una de mis manos, la sostenía de su cadera marcando el ritmo de nuestros movimientos y con la otra pellizcaba sus deliciosos pezones. Al sentir las uñas clavándome la piel de mi espalda y sus gemidos cada vez más altos, supe que Bella estaba cerca, yo estaba en iguales condiciones; no me sentía capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo más. Los pies _entaconados_ de mi ángel, trataban de acercarme lo más posible a ella, apretando fuertemente mi trasero. Verla tan entregada a mí, hacía que quisiera saltar por todas partes, ella por alguna extraña razón me había elegido a mí, solo a mí.

Comencé a penetrarla como un loco maniático, a una velocidad sobrenatural.

—No… aguanto… más… —dijo como pudo.

—Dámelo, nena —pedí mordiendo fuertemente su hombro y llevando mi mano libre hacia su clítoris, comenzando a dar círculos con mi pulgar allí.

Automáticamente a mi pedido, todo el cuerpo de Bella se tensó al igual que sus músculos vaginales en torno a mi polla y se dejó ir. Sin poder evitarlo, sentí mi miembro más duro y comencé a penetrarla a una velocidad imposible, buscando mi liberación. Tras unas cuatro embestidas más, me vacié dentro de ella, llenándola de mí esencia. Yendo al infinito y mas allá, gracias a mi ángel.

Me dejé caer encima de Bella —quien se había terminado de acostar sobre el escritorio—, soportando todo mi peso, sin salirme de su interior aún.

Nos miramos a los ojos y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en nuestros labios. La besé tiernamente y me salí de su interior, extrañando su calor instantáneamente.

Nos vestimos silenciosamente, entre caricias y besos suaves.

—Por tu culpa, tendré que andar por ahí, sin bragas —se quejó cruzándose de brazos, mostrándome el cadáver de su prenda interior.

—Realmente lo siento cariño, pero nadie se dará cuenta —dije abrazándola por su cintura, una vez que terminé de colocarme la corbata y guardé sus braguitas —o lo que quedo de ella— en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—¿Qué haré contigo, Edward Cullen? —preguntó negando con la cabeza, mientras acomodaba el nudo de mi corbata.

—Estar siempre a mi lado para hacerme feliz —dije sinceramente mirándola a los ojos y un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Definitivamente no veré este lugar de la misma forma, jamás —agregué haciendo referencia al despacho.

—Será mejor que levantemos el desastre que hicimos —contestó una sonrojada Bella señalando con el dedo todos los documentos tirados sobre el suelo.

Le di un rápido beso y comenzamos a ordenar el desastre que había hecho. Una vez que estuvo todo más o menos presentable escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta del despacho. Bella rápidamente fue a mirar de quien se trataba.

—¡Al fin! Después de todo si había vida —dijo mi prima entrando como un tornado. Quedo parada entre medio de Bella y mío, sus ojos viajaban de mi ángel hacia mí, una y otra vez—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo, picarones? —levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente—. ¡Abran las ventanas! ¡Aquí huele a sexo!

—¡Cállate ya, Alice! —exclamé.

—Oh, está bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe ser muy excitante hacerlo aquí, ¿O no Bella? —volvió a decir y Bella se sonrojó hasta su cuello.

—¡Ya basta, Alice! —volví a exclamar, pero tratando de disimular mi sonrisa.

—Será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto —dijo Bella en un murmullo.

—Amor, no hagas caso a Alice, ya sabes que está loca —me acerqué a ella, atrayéndola a mi pecho.

—¡Te escuche, Edward Cullen! —Exclamó Alice, fingiendo molestia.

—Era la idea, primita —respondí con una falsa sonrisa—. Has hecho una de mis fantasías realidad, no te avergüences —susurré en el oído de mi ángel, acariciando su mejilla suavemente—. Te amo.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó, yo asentí—. Tú hiciste lo mismo, también cumpliste la mía —agregó y le di un suave beso en los labios.

—Feliz aniversario —volví a decir en un murmullo, su cuerpo se relajó.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—Nunca. Es una fecha muy importante para mí —afirmé, estrechándola más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo en una décima de segundo como su cuerpo era apartado de mi lado.

—¡Argh! Son imposibles —murmuró Alice diciéndole algo en el oído a Bella, donde ella asintió mirándome con una sonrisa y sin más se fue a su escritorio—. ¡Luego hablaremos, Bella! —gritó.

Para evitar que todo el edificio siguiera escuchando los gritos de Alice, cerré la puerta del despacho. A penas cerrada la puerta, unos delgados brazos me abrazaron desprevenidos.

—¡Amo verlos tan enamorados!

—Alice, estas dejándome sin aire —dije con una sonrisa. De verdad que la efusividad de mi prima no tenia cura.

—Eres un exagerado. —Murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Necesito tu trasero hoy, Cullen.

—¿Se puede saber para qué? —pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

—No te hagas el bobo, demasiados problemas tengo con tu novia, no te agregues tú también.

—Sabes que a Bella no le gustan las compras Alice.

—Lo sé, por eso le digo bicho raro, ¿A qué mujer no le gusta la ropa? —Preguntó como la cosa más extraña del mundo—. Pero bueno, después arreglaré ese detalle con ella, necesito que te pruebes el traje; solo nos quedan dos semanas, primito.

—Alice, eres una pesada, antes de ayer me lo fui a probar.

—Pero ya le hicieron los arreglos, no quiero que luego te quede mal, es muy importante para mí —dijo haciendo un puchero y mirándome con ojos de perrito mojado.

—Eres imposible —dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunté, yéndonos a sentar al sofá que tenía en mi oficina.

—Más que nerviosa, estoy histérica y ansiosa. Yo creo que casarse, es el paso más hermoso para una mujer, claro que ser madre debe ser millones de veces mejor. Pero sobretodo es casarse con el hombre del que me enamoré, no estoy nerviosa por ello, porque sé que Jasper va a estar esperándome en el altar.

—Eso si no se da cuenta que estás completamente chiflada y sale corriendo —dije modo de broma y ambos nos reímos—. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Tu casándote en tan poco tiempo con Jasper.

—El amor es inesperado, primito. Tú bien lo sabes —respondió con una sonrisa.

Alice, nos había sorprendido otra vez, primero no fue tanto porque se había puesto de novia con Jasper, nosotros sabíamos que ellos dos están loquitos el uno por el otro. Pero la noticia que nos hizo caer de bruces al piso, fue el saber que se casaban en menos de tres meses de relación. Su explicación era clara y concisa: "nos amamos, el tiempo no importa". Me parecía perfecto por ellos, se notaba el amor infinito que se tenían.

Y hoy aquí estábamos, terminando de ultimar los detalles de la vestimenta a solo dos semanas del gran evento.

—Entonces, Jazz pasará por ti a la salida del horario de trabajo. Yo me llevaré a Bella, ahora —avisó.

—Qué hay si la necesito conmigo. ¿Ah?

—Ya tuviste tu _alegría oficinista,_ Edward. Déjala descansar un poco —me guiñó el ojo. Yo solo los rodé y negué con la cabeza.

—Estás muy pesada esta tarde —concluí derrotado—. Muy bien, dejaré que me la robes… pero dile a Jasper que lo espero en media hora, no hay mucho para hacer ahora.

—¡Perfecto! Le diré que traiga a Thomas con él —respondió con su efusividad característica—. Nos vemos a la noche —dijo y, tras darme un abrazo, se marchó. Cuando se fue, solo pude lanzarle un beso en el aire a Bella.

Hacía tiempo que en mi cabeza venía dando vueltas y vueltas la idea de tener a mi lado a mi ángel, vestida de novia y prometernos amor eterno en el altar. Ese era uno de los sueños que tenia, y solo esperaba en algún momento poder cumplirlo.

—Toc toc, lamento sacarte de tus pensamientos hijo, necesito hacerte un par de comentarios —la voz de mi tío me interrumpió.

—Tío, claro no te preocupes. Ven vamos a sentarnos —dije y volvimos a entablar conversación de los que más me preocupaba en estos momentos.

Eleazar Denali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

¿Cómo entender a esas mujeres que se pasan horas y horas dentro de un centro comercial y probándose cada prenda que encontrasen? Definitivamente esa vida no era para mí, pero ya saben con personitas como Alice y Rosalie, quedarse en casa junto a Edward y Thomas era imposible.

—¿Qué te parece éste Bella?

—Yo creo que le va a quedar hermoso el naranja pastel, va a marcar la palidez de su piel —respondió mi muy gran hermana por mí.

—Alice, ya sabes que yo estoy en tus manos, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de que colores van conmigo —expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

—Muy bien, deben estar hermosas. Serán mis damas de honor —Alice nos dio esa noticia con una hermosa sonrisa.

Tanto Rose como yo la miramos asombradas, esta era una maravillosa noticia.

—¡Gracias! —exclamamos al unísono y fuimos a abrazarla fuertemente.

—No sé porque se sorprenden tanto, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, Jasper y yo seguiríamos separados.

—De verdad que estaban ciegos, los dos —dijo Rosalie.

—Pero ustedes estaban ahí para ser nuestros ojos —hicimos una mueca graciosa—. ¿Qué tal este? —volvió a preguntar.

La relación de Alice y Jasper fue todo un suplicio. Todos sabíamos que se amaban, pero ellos eran muy tímidos. Sé que sueña extraño decir que una chica como Alice Cullen, era tímida, pero para sorpresa de todos así fue y Jasper no se quedaba atrás tampoco. Con Rosalie, decidimos cerrar el restaurant solo para ellos una noche, claro que sin decir nada, supuestamente iba a ser una reunión familiar, pero no fue así. Gracias a esa cena, al fin los dos se decidieron y aclararon sus sentimientos, poniéndose de novios esa misma noche. Dos meses después, hicieron conocer la noticia de su casamiento. ¡Vaya que eso si fue inesperado!

—¿Estás bien, Rose? —le pregunté al ver su mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—Sí, es solo que tu sobrina decidió quedarse inquieta hoy —respondió tocándose su enorme vientre.

—Ven vamos a descansar un poco, no está bien que estés mucho tiempo parada en tu estado —dije y Alice concordó conmigo.

—Vayan, yo voy a pagar y las alcanzo —anunció mi menuda amiga y fuimos a la cafetería que estaba en frente del local de ropa.

Fui a pedir rápidamente unos jugos de naranja con unos ricos tostados, para poder recuperar las energías perdidas con las largas compras que habíamos hecho.

—Si me quejaba los primeros meses, es porque no sabía lo que eran los últimos —suspiró llevándose el vaso a la boca.

—Piensa que en poquito vamos a tener a una hermosa niña con nosotros —dije acariciándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Es por lo único que soporto todo esto.

Vimos a Alice acercarse hasta nosotras cargando las bolsas de las compras.

—¿Estás bien, Rose? Lamento no ser considerada contigo, soy una egoísta, ¿Cómo voy a dejar que estés de aquí para allá en tu estado?

—¡Hey! No te culpes Alice, yo acepté gustosa venir. En lo que si voy a culparte es tener casarte a una semana de tener que parir —dijo bromista Rose.

—¡Qué emoción! Ya no falta tanto para tener a otro niño junto a nosotros.

—Será una niña, Alice —corrigió con los ojos brillantes.

Mi única hermana ya estaba en el último período de su embarazo, solo quedaban tres semanas para que nuestra nueva integrante naciera. Hacía tres meses se había enterado que era una niña, tanto ella como mi cuñado, largaban babas por donde quiera que pasaran. El departamento ya estaba preparado para su llegada y todos entusiasmadísimos también. No todos los días te conviertes en tía por primera vez.

—Muy bien chicas, recién me llamó Jasper, necesitan ayuda. ¡Hombres! —Dijo girando los ojos—. Mañana las veo. —Agregó y, tras un saludo, se fue.

—Aun no sé donde guarda las energías esta muchacha —dijo en broma Rose.

Terminamos la merienda y fuimos al estacionamiento a buscar mi coche. Así es tenía un coche, en realidad el auto era de Edward, solo que me lo "prestó" por tiempo indefinido. Nos montamos dentro del auto y manejé hasta el departamento.

—Quedo todo muy lindo con las remodelaciones —dije con una sonrisa.

—Ven, quiero mostraste la habitación de mi pequeña —la mano de Rosalie me dirigió hasta una habitación que yo conocía muy bien.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso lila, con unas hermosas guardas de ositos en ellas. También había una cunita en el centro de un color blanco con apliques en rosa, y un sofá en forma de oso a un lado de la habitación. Sobre las paredes, puestos en portarretratos estaban las ecografías del bebé, ordenadas por fecha.

Sin poder evitarlo, una solitaria lágrima descendió por mi mejilla.

—Todo es hermoso, Rose —dije abrazándola, sintiendo como mi sobrinita hacía acto de presencia—. Vas a tener una hermosa familia, bebita —acaricié el vientre de Rose, hablándole a mi futura sobrina.

—Se los extraña mucho aquí, pero sé que hiciste lo correcto. No te veía tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

Asentí con una sonrisa en los labios y sentí como sonaba mi celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

_**«**__**Ya estamos en casa. Thomas tiene muchas ganas de mostrarte algo. Te amamos.**__**»**_**—**_** Edward.**_

Sonreí como una colegiala y rápidamente tecleé una respuesta.

_**«**__**Estoy junto a Rosalie, pronto iré a casa. Hasta pronto.**__**»**_** —**_**Bella.**_

—Por esa sonrisa, no hace falta adivinar de quién se trata —habló Rose y escuchamos como la puerta se abría de par en par.

—¡Amor ya estoy en casa! —gritó Emmett y rápidamente salimos del cuarto de mi futura sobrina.

—¡Oh! Pensé que se trataba del vecino —dijo sarcástica Rose yendo hacia su lado dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Cómo esta mi osita? —preguntó acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

—Muy inquieta —respondió mi hermana.

—¡Bells! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo mi cuñado una vez que se percató de mi presencia.

—Muy bien Emmett —contesté yendo a su lado para abrazarlo—. Bueno, me voy. Llámame cualquier cosa —avisé a mi hermana y asintió.

Me despedí con un beso a cada uno y fui en busca del Audi A-4 que ahora manejaba.

Recorrí un camino muy conocido por mí. Hacía cinco meses que lo hacía, por lo menos tres veces a la semana. Justamente hoy, hacía cinco meses que había decidido ser la novia de Edward y también sería el aniversario, aunque eso sería mañana para ser más exactos, de haberme mudado definitivamente con él a la mansión. Fue una sorpresa para mí también, pero no me arrepentía para nada y estoy segura que fue la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Coloqué en el estéreo del auto la suave melodía de _Debussy_ y me dejé llevar por los recuerdos.

Mi relación con Edward iba viento en popa, ya teníamos unos flamantes cinco meses de novios. Era fantástico como el tiempo volaba cuando uno se lo pasaba de maravilla.

La convivencia con Edward, era realmente cómoda, las necesidades de la casa nos las dividíamos con Sue, me parecía justo. No iba a dejar que ella realizara todo el trabajo cuando yo también tenía dos manos para ayudarla. Mi hora preferida era la cena, donde yo me ocupaba de cocinar y estábamos todos juntos en la mesa del comedor.

Thomas era infinitamente feliz con nuestra nueva vida, sonreía mucho más de lo que hacía antes y estaba más que contento en tener un papá, por fin. Habíamos decidido dejarlo en el maternal solo en la mañana, a la tarde Sue se encargaba de recogerlo y cuidarlo por la tarde, mientras nosotros cumplíamos con nuestro trabajo. Poder hacer eso me dejaba más tranquila y feliz, por fin podía darle la vida que siempre soñé para mi pequeño.

En la empresa las cosas eran un poco más difíciles, no habíamos hecho pública nuestra relación, pero era sabido que la "secretaria se estaba enrollando con el jefe". Con esos comentarios que llegaron a mis oídos, gracias a una indignada Jessica, con quien no tuvimos el cuidado de hablarlo en voz baja y Edward también se enteró. Al principio, tuvo la idea fija de despedir a todos los que hablaban de nosotros, pero luego lo hice recapacitar diciéndole que no podía dejar a numerosas familias sin empleo. Entonces, se conformó con hacer una reunión haciendo que cada empleado se lleve su _regaño _por difundir su vida privada. Había olvidado lo frío que podía ser Edward en la empresa, aunque sus días del «témpano Cullen» habían terminado para mí, en la Corporación seguía intacta. Desde ese momento, ya no se volvió a comentar nada a cerca de nosotros, por suerte solo se ocupaban del trabajo por hacer.

Doblé la última curva y parada en la puerta del garaje, pulse el botón para que éstas se abrieran. Estacioné el vehículo junto al Volvo plateado y, al fijarme en las puertas, los dos hombres que se ganaron mi corazón estaban esperándome.

—¡Mamita! —corrió Thomas a mis brazos cuando llegaba hasta ellos.

—Mi cielito —dije abrazándolo, dando vueltas junto a él. Tommy comenzó a carcajearse y mi pecho se infló de felicidad, escuchar su risa me llenaba el alma—. ¿Compraron muchas cosas? —pregunté acercándome a Edward.

—¿No hay un recibimiento para mí también? —se hizo el ofendido mi novio, rodé los ojos y enganché mi brazo libre a su cuello y lo besé suavemente.

—¡Puaj! —dijo Thomas cubriéndose los ojos, pero dejando lugar entre ellos para vernos.

—Así está mejor —murmuró Edward y miró divertido a Thomas—. Cuando tengas novia no vas a decir «puaj», Tommy.

—Pero eso va a ser cuando tenga cincuenta —agregué bromista. Nuestro pequeño solo se reía de nosotros, ajeno al tema que conversábamos.

Entramos a la casa y una alegre Sue me recibió. Todos los días me decía que agradecía cada día nuestra llegada a su vida. La verdad era que yo también lo hacía, Edward me había devuelto la mitad de la felicidad que necesitaba para sentirme completa.

—Espero que no te importe Bella, pero hoy cocino yo —dijo Sue con una sonrisa—. Hoy es un día de celebración.

—Me parece bien Sue, no tengo objeciones —respondí—. Voy a bañarme —avisé y subí a la planta alta para poder hacerlo.

Veinte minutos después, ya estaba fresca, limpia y por fin con unas bragas puestas. Se me ponían las mejillas ardientes de pensar que luego de nuestro fogoso encuentro en la oficina de Edward, había andado por la cuidad sin ropa interior. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Cuando salí de la habitación, unos murmullos hicieron que entrara a la habitación de Thomas, justo en frente del cuarto que compartía con Edward. Eso también le pudimos dar a nuestro pequeño, una habitación solo para él. Apenas le dije que si a Edward —en cuanto a mudarnos con él—, comenzó con la refacción de las habitaciones. Había decidido remodelar la habitación que era de sus padres para Thomas; yo me había opuesto a esa idea al principio, pero luego lo acepté cuando me dijo que para él Thomas era su angelito protector y que sus padres se pondrían muy felices en verlo dormir allí. No hice más que abrazarlo y agradecerle por hacer todo lo que hacía por nosotros.

Ahora el cuarto estaba absolutamente convertido, las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso celeste decoradas con los dibujos que hacía mi pequeño, protegidas en portarretratos. Una cómoda cama a un costado y un armario enorme llena de ropa —cortesía de Alice—. Además tenía un estante lleno de juguetes, sin lugar a dudas era el cuarto que todo niño soñaba.

Cuando me asomé a la puerta, vi a Edward y Thomas muy concentrados armando un rompecabezas. Iban bastante avanzados, ya se podía diferenciar la cabeza de una cebra.

—Pásame ese, papi —murmuró un concentrado Thomas y Edward le paso la pieza pedida—. Esto no funciona, hay que _comprad oto_ —volvió a decir con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese no es su lagar Tommy, si que funciona. Mira va aquí —le explicó Edward con una sonrisa, colocando la pieza en el lugar correcto. Thomas sonrió y aplaudió en el aire festejando.

Estuve unos cinco minutos viéndolos embobaba, si algo que amaba de esta nueva etapa de mi vida, era ver a mi pequeño tan feliz junto a Edward, la relación que habían cosechado cada vez era más solida.

Thomas fue el primero en notar mi presencia.

—Ven mamita, ayúdanos a _tedminad_ —pidió y me senté en el suelo junto a ellos.

Estuvimos entretenidos varios minutos, riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Thomas cuando una pieza no encajaba con la otra. Había dicho que era mejor utilizar las tijeras para cortar o pegar las piezas con pegamento para que encajaran. Era increíble su imaginación.

—¡_Pod_ fin! —exclamó Tommy cuando terminamos de armar el rompecabezas. Era una linda fotografía de una cebra en el medio de la selva.

—¿En donde lo colocamos? —preguntó Edward.

—Sobre el escritorio, luego vemos donde lo colgamos —dije señalando la superficie a un lado de la habitación.

—_Tabajo realidado _—murmuró Thomas y chocamos nuestras manos—. Voy a _poned_ la mesa – agregó y salió brincando por la puerta.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Edward se acercó hacia mí y colocó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Cómo fue con Alice? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Agotador, aunque más lo fue para Rosalie, no sé cuando se quedara quieta esa mujer, ni siquiera un embarazo de ocho meses y medios la paran. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? —pregunté poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Al fin Alice se conformó con mi traje, lo tengo que retirar la próxima semana. Thomas ya tiene el suyo también —respondió tomándome por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo—. Hoy no pude decirte feliz aniversario como se debía —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Seducirme en la oficina no cuenta? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Creo que fue usted quien me sedujo, señorita Swan —respondió y me mordí el labio —. No muerdas tu labio, sabes lo que me produce —enarcó una ceja y liberó con su dedo pulgar mi labio inferior.

Sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, nuestros rostros fueron acercándose como imanes, hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Nos comenzamos a besar suavemente, degustando nuestras bocas. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi cavidad y por supuesto sin durarlo le permití el acceso. Mis manos fueron a su nuca y comencé a acariciar su suave cabello. Sus manos me tomaron fuertemente de la cintura. Era un beso sin prisas, demostrando lo que sentíamos. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, finalizamos el beso pero nos quedamos en la misma posición. Con nuestras frentes juntas.

—Feliz aniversario —dijo por fin sin dejar de mirarme profundamente.

—Feliz aniversario —respondí en un murmullo.

Volvimos a juntar nuestras bocas, pero esta vez más apasionadamente. Este hombre me traía loca, bajaría el cielo si es que me lo pidiese. Hacía un mes había descubierto al fin el gran amor que sentía por Edward Cullen, sé que van a decir que tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta, pero realmente necesitaba que mi corazón sanase de todo el mal que pasó. Y… que solo Edward, _mi_ Edward había ayudado a sanar. Fue muy paciente conmigo, nunca me presionaba y hacíamos todo a mi tiempo. La convivencia juntos hizo que entendiera que este era mi lugar, junto a Thomas y a Edward.

_El lugar en el que formáramos nuestra familia, llena de amor. _

Aún no había sido capaz de decírselo en voz alta, pero sabía que él era consciente de lo enamorada que estaba y no me presionaba en ese aspecto, ni en ningún otro.

Al único hombre que le había dicho esas dos palabras, había sido Benjamín, pero por cosas del destino ya no estaba aquí. Antes pensaba que jamás volvería a enamorarme, pero aquí estaba besando al hombre que había logrado que me volviera a enamorar perdida e irrevocablemente. Es increíble como los sentimientos se despiertan de formas diferentes, porque si bien yo estaba enamorada de Benjamín, el amor que siento por Edward no se compara en lo más mínimo, son cosas totalmente diferentes.

Por más que Benjamín fue el hombre que me enseñó a amar, Edward fue el que me salvó del pozo oscuro en el que estaba y lucharía para hacerlo feliz todos los días de mi vida, incluso si alguna vez se llegara a aburrir de mí.

—Te amo tanto, mi Bella —me sacó de mi ensoñación con esas palabras tan bellas.

_Al fin había llegado el momento. _

—Te amo Edward, lo hago con cada célula de mi cuerpo. —Confesé con mi corazón latiendo a un ritmo sobrenatural.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron mis pies en el aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Se que con una disculpa me quedo corta, pero no se me ocurre nada mas que decir. Mil perdones por estar desaparecida.<p>

Por fin hay un nuevo capitulo, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Las tomare gustosa :D

Gracias, gracias y gracias por los hermosos review que me dejan, por los favoritos, alertas, pero como siempre digo por seguir la historia a pesar de mis lentas actualizaciones. De verdad que me hacen muy feliz!

Este capitulo va dedicado a Iga G W, vuelvo a disculparme contigo, espero que Thomas en este capitulo no te haya hecho llorar xD.

Quiero hacer una mención a todas esas personitas que me hicieron llegar sus opiniones en el capitulo anterior, es muy importante para mi saber si les gusta o no, si me olvido de alguien por favor avisenme :)

**freckles 03, SalyLuna, supattinsondecullen, stewpattz, nina, Mary Cullen, PotterZoe, Iga G.W, KarenMasenCullen, catitacullen, mami Cullen, Sandra 32321, Nina** y** MeliRobsten02.**

Dejare el adelanto cuando lo tenga en mi pagina de Facebook, si alguien esta interesado aquí pueden agregarme: **Alie A Cullen**

Hasta la próxima actualización, las quiero.

**Alie ~**


	26. Ѽ Capítulo Veinticinco

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 25**

**POV EDWARD**

_«__Te amo, te amo, te amo_».

Al fin había dicho esas palabras. Días enteros soñando con este momento y ya había llegado.

_«__Te amo Edward, lo hago con cada célula de mi cuerpo.__»_

Mi única reacción a esas dos hermosas palabras fue elevar a mi ángel por el aire y comenzar a girar junto a ella. En mi corazón no cabía la felicidad que sentía.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —dije una y otra vez cesando las vueltas para poder repartirle besos por todo el rostro—. Dímelo de vuelta, por favor.

—No necesitas pedirlo —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomó con ambas manos mi rostro—. Te amo.

—Pellízcame, creo que estoy soñando.

—No seas ridículo, yo tendría que ser la sorprendida por amarme, no tú —dijo girando los ojos.

—¿Estás loca? —Pregunté escéptico—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú fuiste la que me devolvió a la vida?

—Vamos Edward, podrías tener a cualquier mujer, aún no entiendo porque la suertuda soy yo.

—Pensé que la inseguridad había pasado. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que eres la mujer perfecta para mí? No quiero a ninguna otra; nunca. Tú supiste despertar mi corazón y entender cuan equivocado estaba. Me hiciste creer en una familia, otra vez. —Expliqué acariciando su mejilla.

—Como sea, soy muy afortunada —volvió a decir con una sonrisa—. Te amo —repitió y fue lo que necesité para estampar mis labios en los suyos.

Me amaba, aún no podía procesar la información. Siempre pensé que, paso a paso, iba a poder conquistar su corazón, haría lo que sea para lograr que me amara con la misma intensidad que la amaba yo. Sabía que iba a ser una tarea difícil, ya que estaba de por medio el fantasma de Benjamín entre nosotros dos. Pero aquí estaba, sin poder creerlo todavía, pero ella me lo dijo…

_«__Te amo__»__._

Esas dos pequeñas palabras que alegraron mi vida. Ahora con mayor razón no dejaría que se alejen de mí, jamás.

—Soy el hombre más feliz del Universo, gracias —dije sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Yo soy la mujer más feliz del Universo, gracias —respondió utilizando mis mismas palabras con sus orbes chocolates brillantes y nos volvimos a fundir en un amoroso beso, demostrando cuanto nos amábamos.

Una pequeña vocecita nos sacó de nuestra burbuja personal.

—Papi, mami, dice _buelita_ Sue que ya vamos a _comed_ —habló nuestro pequeño poniendo sus bracitos en forma de jarra. ¡Cuánto se parecía a Bella cuando hacia eso!

—Entonces no hagamos esperar a la abuelita Sue. ¡Andando! Pero antes…

—¡No papito! ¡Cosquillas no! —exclamó Thomas y se ocultó detrás de Bella.

—¡Cosquillas, sí! —prorrumpí acechando a Thomas.

—Mamita, ayúdame —pidió, ocultando su rostro en la parte trasera de las rodillas de Bella.

—No te preocupes Tommy, yo te protegeré —aseguró Bella imitando torpemente la voz de una heroína cargando a nuestro pequeño en sus brazos.

—El vampiro tiene a dos presas en la mira —dije tratando de poner cara tenebrosa.

Sin perder el contacto visual con los dos, me acerqué a ellos hasta arrinconarlos en la pared. Y la tortura empezó, cuidadosamente de no golpear a ninguno de los dos.

—No… ahh… papito… para… —decía Tommy entre carcajadas mientras mis manos estaban en su abdomen haciéndole cosquillas.

—Aquí tengo otra víctima —dije soltando a Tommy, dejando que bajara de los brazos de mi ángel y comencé a hacerle cosquillas a Bella.

—No, Edward…. Ahhh… basta… —decía carcajeándose.

De repente sentí unos golpes suaves en mis piernas, miré divertido hacia la dirección y estaba Thomas "golpeándome" con una de sus almohadas. En mi momento de distracción, Bella lo aprovechó y me empujó hasta la cama, donde caí sin poder evitarlo. Rápidamente tuve un pequeño cuerpo encima de mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas con la ayuda de mi ángel que estaba sentada en la cama.

Rojo de la risa y con la respiración dificultosa, alcé mis manos, rindiéndome.

—Basta… por… favor… —dije entre carcajadas y ninguno de los paraban—. ¡Me… rindo! —añadí con dificultad, sacando mi pañuelo blanco del bolsillo, aun no sé cómo.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamaron los dos a la vez y chocaron sus palmas.

Me dejé caer en la cama, un poco adolorido por tantas carcajadas. Estos eran los momentos que mas disfrutaba, el pasar ratos divertidos y agradables en familia. Thomas se tiró encima de mí abrazándome y Bella se acurrucó del otro lado besando mi mejilla.

—Eso fue muy _divedtido_ —dijo Thomas sobre mi cuello.

—Sí que lo fue —validé sus palabras, subiendo mi mano hasta su cabello despeinándolo ligeramente.

—¡Oh pero qué bonito! Yo sirviendo la comida rápido para que no se enfríe y ustedes tres acostados —nos sobresaltó la voz de Sue—. Pensé haberle hecho un recado a usted jovencito —señaló mi nana a mi angelito.

—No enfades conmigo,_ buelita_. Vine a _llamadlos_, pero papi se _convidtió_ en vampiro y nos hizo cosquillas —se excusó Tommy levantándose de la cama para poder abrazar a la "buelita Sue".

—Estás perdonado. Andando que la comida se enfría —agregó mi nana tratando de lucir enfadada pero su sonrisa la delataba.

Bajamos los cuatro en silencio y, una vez que llegamos al comedor, el delicioso aroma a pasta recién hecha inundó mis fosas nasales e hizo que mi estómago rugiera en respuesta.

Nos sentamos todos en nuestros respectivos lugares y cenamos armoniosamente en una trivial charla. Esta era la parte del día que mas disfrutaba, estar todos juntos cenando en el comedor. Antes, cuando aún mis padres vivían, era todas las noches disfrutar de la compañía del otro y compartir los hechos que sucedieron en nuestro día. Cuando ellos fallecieron, dejé eso de lado como tantas cosas, el comedor no lo usábamos para nada, cenábamos en la cocina o sino yo solo encerrado en mi habitación. Esa era otra de las cosas que Bella y Thomas me habían devuelto.

Antes de dar por finalizada la cena, hicimos un pequeño brindis festejando los cinco meses de noviazgo. Mi estúpida sonrisa no entraba en mi rostro.

Bella se levantó de la mesa al ver que Thomas apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Mi niño nos dio las buenas noches y se dirigió junto a su madre hasta su habitación.

—Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo —suspiró Sue.

—Dímelo a mí, aún no puedo creer todo lo que cambió mi vida.

—Me hiciste acordar —dijo Sue cambiando de tema—. Llamó Esme y me avisó que mañana vienen a cenar, hay unos temas que quiere arreglar Carlisle contigo. ¿Está todo bien?

—Podrían estar mejor si Eleazar cooperara.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

—Ese hombre está utilizando todos los pretextos que existen para pausar la disociación con la Corporación.

—¿Y por que eso? ¿No es buen socio?

—Hay distintos trabajos que está haciendo que no son del todo limpios, no quiero que nosotros estemos implicados en problemas que pueden evitarse. Además de otras cosas —contesté con los labios apretados.

—¿Qué tipo de negociosos sucios, hijo? —preguntó un poco asustada.

—Negocios fraudulentos, siente que se le viene la soga al cuello y necesita una salida cuanto antes. Sinceramente prefiero evitarme un dolor de cabeza, por eso le di hasta mañana para que firme la renuncia con nosotros.

—¿Es así de fácil? Sabes que Eleazar no es una persona que se dé por vencida.

—Mis abogados están avisados por cualquier cosa. —Aseguré, encogiéndome de hombros—. Mejor dejemos este tema aquí, no quiero que te preocupes.

—Prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

—No hay nada que temer, Sue. Tranquila —le di un suave apretón de manos—. ¿Te ayudo a juntar la mesa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

Pensar que esas dos palabras podrían haber hecho feliz mucho antes a Edward. Ahora que di ese paso, me sentía feliz por mí misma. El saber que el también me amaba, me hacía sentir eufórica, poderosa pero por sobre todo, feliz… por poder corresponderle con la misma o mayor intensidad.

—Mamita, papi jamás nos _abandonadá_ ¿_Vedad_? —preguntó un adormilado Thomas.

—No cariño, el jamás se irá de nuestro lado —respondí acariciándole su frentecita.

—Me gustó el cuento que me leíste. Buenas noches —dijo y, tras unos minutos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando me aseguré que mi pequeño se había ido al mundo de los sueños, apagué la luz, dejando solamente prendida la suave luz de la lámpara de noche. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hasta la sala en donde Sue y Edward charlaban tranquilamente.

—¿Se durmió Thomas? —preguntó Edward pasando sus brazos por mis hombros cuando me senté a su lado.

—Pacífica y profundamente —respondí dejando caer mi cabeza entre su hombro y cuello.

Nos quedamos hablando un poco más hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Qué extraño, ¿Quién llamaría a las once de la noche? Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí al aparato.

—¿Hola? —pregunté con el teléfono en mi oreja. Del otro lado no recibí ninguna respuesta—. ¿Quién está del otro lado? Si no me contestas tendré que colgar —dije con voz seria.

Era extraño, porque del otro lado se escuchaba una respiración errática, pero segundos después, el tono de la llamada finalizada retumbó en mis oídos. Me encogí de hombros, sin hacerle mucho caso al asunto y volví al sofá junto a Edward y Sue.

—¿Quién era, cariño? —preguntó mi novio.

—Algún gracioso que no contestó —comenté simplemente.

Unos diez minutos después y con mis párpados pesados, nos despedimos de Sue y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Tomé mi ropa de dormir de debajo de mi almohada y me dispuse a cambiar.

—Es usted muy sensual, señorita Swan —dijo Edward mientras me tomaba desde atrás colocando su rostro entre mi hombro y cuello —una vez que salí del baño—.

—Y usted, señor Cullen, está muy goloso hoy —contesté colocando mis manos por encima de las suyas que descansaban en mi abdomen.

—Jamás tendré suficiente de ti —volvió a decir besando mi hombro desnudo.

Me di la vuelta y estampé mis labios en los suyos. Comenzamos con la sincronización perfecta de nuestros labios. Nuestras lenguas fueron rápidamente en su búsqueda y comenzamos una batalla entre ellas. Sentí la creciente erección de Edward chocar en mi vientre y gemí en respuesta.

Era increíble como todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba con las caricias de Edward.

Comencé a acariciar su pecho desnudo, aprovechando que solo traía los bóxers con los que dormía. Sentir que su piel se estremecía bajo mi toque, era realmente halagador. Yo causaba todas esas sensaciones en él, al igual que él conmigo. Sus manos no perdieron tiempo y subieron el camisón hasta que lo quitó por encima de mi cabeza.

—Amo que no uses sujetador para dormir, hace la tarea más fácil —dijo con voz ronca observando mi cuerpo casi desnudo —aún llevaba las bragas puestas—, con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la lujuria.

Empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde mi oreja hasta mi seno derecho, en donde lamió, pellizcó y succionó mi pezón, mandándome descargas directamente a la parte sur de mi cuerpo. Sentía que tenía una piscina entre mis piernas. Una vez que acabó de atender mi pecho derecho, comenzó a realizar el mismo trabajo con el izquierdo.

Mis manos bajaron hasta su notoria erección y comencé a acariciarlo sobre la tela, obteniendo un hermoso gemido en respuesta de mi Edward. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, comencé a jugar con el elástico de sus bóxers hasta que se los saqué y su enorme erección estuvo en _libertad, _él me ayudó a terminar de desnudarlo levantando los pies para quitar su estorbosa prenda. Me relamí los labios, deseosa de probarlo. Edward al percatarse de mi idea, frunció la boca en una «O» y me pareció que su miembro creció incluso un poco más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me hinqué en mis rodillas, hasta tener su polla justo en frente a mi rostro. Le lancé una mirada —tratando en lo más posible que sea seductora— y dejé un casto beso en la punta, mojándome los labios con su líquido pre-seminal.

Metí solo la punta, despacio para torturarlo solo un poco. El rostro de Edward se desfiguró por el placer y yo me sentí muy poderosa. Seguí con mi trabajo, solo que ahora relajé la garganta y metí todo lo que me era posible. Al no llegar a cubrir toda la longitud, me ayudé con mis manos y comencé con el movimiento. Arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo; tratando de meter lo que más podía en mi boca. Al escuchar los gemidos de Edward inundando la habitación, supe que mi trabajo iba bien encaminado. Enrosqué mi lengua alrededor de toda su longitud y sentí sus piernas tensarse. Lo tomé fuertemente de su trasero y seguí con mis movimientos incrementando la velocidad. Las manos de mi amado volaron a mi cabeza, marcándome el ritmo deseado.

—Bella… Dios… para… o me… vendré… en… tu boca… —trató de decir Edward entre gemidos.

Eso era lo que quería.

Sin hacerle caso aumenté aún más la velocidad y sentí el miembro ponerse más duro —si eso era posible—. Tras un fuerte gemido de Edward, lo siguiente que sentí fue su fuerte liberación y el líquido caliente y salado pasar por mi garganta.

—Umm… delicioso… —dije poniéndome de pie secándome los lados de mi boca con mi dedo índice.

—Eres un peligro para la humanidad —gruñó con sus ojos oscuros—. Ahora voy a castigarte por no parar cuando te lo pedí —amenazó y me alzó al estilo novia recostándome en la gran cama, trepándose encima de mí.

Comenzó a besarme desde la frente hasta la punta de mis pies. Realizó el mismo recorrido devuelta solo que se ocupó de dejar un prolongado beso en mi sexo sobre mis muy mojadas bragas. Tomó la cinturilla de la única prenda en mi cuerpo y me despojó de ella. Sentí su respiración en mi vientre y mi cuerpo se tensó de anticipación. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su cálida lengua en mi hinchado clítoris, tuve que morderme la lengua para no dejar escapar un fuerte grito y despertar a todos en la casa.

Mis ojos volaron hacia atrás nublados de placer, sus lamidas comenzaron a aumentar y al sentir que estaba cerca, disminuía los movimientos para volverlos a acelerar, haciendo que sea una placentera tortura. Cuando sentí que estaba llegando a mi paraíso personal, simplemente las sensaciones desaparecieron. Levanté mi cabeza enfadada con Edward por no darme mi orgasmo, y él solo me puso la estúpida-sonrisa-seductora-de-lado.

Lo miré con mala cara. ¿Cómo iba a detenerse en ese momento?

—Te quiero en cuatro. Ahora —Oh mi… ¿Desde cuándo Edward era tan mandón? Me gustaba esto.

Rápidamente le hice caso y me puse en la posición que me pidió.

—Tengo una muy buena vista desde aquí, señorita Swan —dijo y sentí sus dedos bombear en mi interior.

De verdad que esto era muy bueno.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su erección jugar con mi sexo. Comenzó a refregarlo en mi clítoris, el cual estaba muy sensible y receptivo. Al sentir que mis gemidos eran cada vez más altos, comenzó a aumentar sus movimientos. Sin poder evitarlo el nudo en mi bajo vientre amenazaba con explotar, y así lo hice, me vine profundo, intenso y duro. Fue uno de los orgasmos más poderosos que había tenido.

Jadeando en busca de aire para lograr tranquilizar mi cuerpo de las sensaciones anteriores, sentí como Edward me penetraba fuertemente de una sola y certera estocada. Gemí fuertemente y puse los ojos en blanco, mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible del asalto anterior, y por eso las sensaciones las disfrutaba el doble.

—Tan mojada y estrecha… —dijo Edward entre estocada y estocada.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, las maldiciones de Edward y el choque de nuestras caderas al encontrarse. Me tomó fuertemente de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarme más rápidamente.

En mi débil cuerpo se comenzaba a formar nuevamente el nudo en mi bajo vientre. No me faltaba mucho para volver a llegar. Tomé en mis puños la sábana y cerré fuertemente los ojos.

—Más… rápido… Edward… —pedí entre gemidos—. No aguanto…  
>¡E-Eward!<p>

—Eso es nena… déjate ir… dámelo… —pidió entrando y saliendo de mi como un loco.

Las sensaciones en mi cuerpo cada vez eran más intensas y sin poder prolongar más el momento, mi ansiado orgasmo llegó y éste fue incluso más intenso que el anterior. Luces sicodélicas brillaban a mí alrededor y hasta creí ver un pony corriendo.

—¡B-Bella! —Escuché el grito de Edward y tras eso se vació en mi interior, llenándome de él una vez más.

Edward se dejó caer sobre mi espalda —aguantando su peso—, con la respiración errática al igual que la mía. Cuando más o menos se calmó, rodó a su lado y quitó los mechones de cabello en mi sudorosa frente.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntó preocupado.

¿Si me hizo daño? Já, fueron unos de mis mejores orgasmos.

—¿Estás de broma? Estoy plenamente satisfecha —dije sonriéndole—. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más —respondió y abrió sus brazos para que me refugiara en ellos.

Nos acomodamos sobre la cama y, con mi cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándome fuertemente me dormí feliz, abrazada al hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón.

…

Un molesto sonido interrumpía mi hermoso sueño. Comencé a removerme en mi sitio y abrí solo un ojo viendo que aún no había rastros del sol. El timbre de mi celular seguía sonando desde la mesa de luz, pero el brazo de Edward en torno a mi cintura no dejaba que pudiera levantarme. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, pude liberarme de su agarre, tomé la bata y me la puse rápidamente para cubrir mi desnudez.

—¿Aló? —dije con la voz ronca, me aclaré la garganta dos veces.

—_Bella, al fin…_ —dijo la voz aliviada de Emmett—. _Llevo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo. Lamento despertarte._

—¿Qué hora es Emmett?

—_Las cuatro treinta de la mañana. _

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté refregándome el ojo.

—_Rosalie. Creo que el bebé ya viene_ —dijo y pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se tenso—. _No te preocupes, estamos en el hospital, pero tu hermana amenazó con dejarme sin hombría si tú estabas aquí con nosotros. No deja que la toque, estoy desesperado_ —explicó.

—Ya mismo salgo para allí —avisé y, una vez que anoté la dirección de la clínica y le di ánimos a mi cuñado, finalicé la llamada.

En menos de cinco minutos estuve completamente lista, no tenía idea de que me había puesto, pero estaba segura que la ropa me pertenecía. Me acerqué hasta el lado de la cama en donde dormía profundamente Edward, quien había abrazado fuertemente la almohada que dejé al lado suyo para mi reemplazo.

—Edward… —comencé a murmurar sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro. Se removió solo un poco. Odiaba tener que despertarlo cuando yacía durmiendo tan plácidamente, pero luego no quería que se preocupara cuando no me viera al lado suyo—. Amor… —volví a probar ahora zamarreándolo un poco más fuerte.

Sus orbes verdes se abrieron de golpe, analizando el lugar en el que estaba con su rostro totalmente adormillado. ¡Era tan tierno! Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y me sonrió dulcemente.

—Ha llamado Emmett —comencé y el frunció el ceño—. No te preocupes no es nada grave, parece que Rose va a tener a la bebé, ahora —sentencié.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y puso su brazo por encima de sus ojos. Hasta que de un salto se sentó en la cama, con la cara totalmente atónita.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. Ya mismo me cambio —dijo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de baño.

Diez minutos después —y una vez que avisamos a Sue que nos iríamos—, nos encontrábamos sentados en el volvo directo a la clínica donde, probablemente, nacería mi sobrinita.

…

—Ya Emmett tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —traté de relajar a mi nervioso cuñado frotando su espalda una y otra vez.

—Faltaban más de dos semanas, Bells —dijo estirándose el cabello.

—Traje café —intervino Edward entregándonos un vaso a cada uno, el cual Emmett se tragó de un solo sorbo, quemándose hasta el dedo gordo del pie.

La situación era realmente tensa.

El punto que más nos preocupaba, era que Rose aún no llegaba a los nueve meses de gestación, estaba en un poco mas de los ocho meses, todavía faltaban más de dos semanas para el parto previsto. Si bien no tendrían que haber complicaciones, ya que según sabía un bebé puede nacer perfectamente sin haber llegado a término —hablando de los ocho meses obviamente—, el miedo estaba presente en todos, pero yo debía mostrarme fuerte, necesitaba apoyar a mi hermana y a mi cuñado.

Rosalie estaba en observación y aún no nos dejaban pasar a verla, lastimosamente le había subido la presión por la sorpresa y estaban tratando llevarla a la normalidad.

Estuvimos unos diez o quince minutos —la verdad es que no iba cronometrando el tiempo— sentados en nuestros lugares, cada uno sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos. Yo no paré de brindarle alguna clase de apoyo a Emmett, manteniendo mi mano apretada fuertemente a la suya, mientras Edward me brindaba el apoyo acariciando mi rodilla una y otra vez.

—¿Familiares de la señora Rosalie McCarty? —preguntó una doctora aproximándose a nosotros. Asentimos todos rápidamente y nos pusimos de pie en menos de un microsegundo—. Tendremos que practicar una cesárea de urgencia, pudimos controlar la presión arterial de la paciente, pero el feto no está recibiendo el oxigeno necesario, es por ello que optamos por esa vía.

—¿Podré estar junto a ella? —Inquirió nervioso mi cuñado—. Soy el padre del bebé.

—Por supuesto, necesito que firme los papeles de la internación y lo prepararemos para la operación. Sígame, por favor.

Mire a Emmett y susurré en su oído: _"todo estará bien",_ él asintió siguiendo a la doctora.

Me dejé caer en la silla y tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos. Solo esperaba que nada le pasara a ambas, que la cesárea sea un éxito y podamos conocer a la bebé sana y salva.

—Todo saldrá bien, ángel —dijo mi novio acariciando mi cabello. Elevé mi rostro hasta él y lo abracé fuertemente.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dije sobre su cuello.

—No hay nada que agradecer —agregó sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

Habían pasado unas dos horas y aún no teníamos noticias. Bella estaba muy nerviosa y la comprendía. Estaban en juego dos vidas. Aunque no debíamos ser pesimistas, el miedo estaba latente.

—¿Cuánto más tardarán? —preguntó por enésima vez mi novia.

—No lo sé, cariño —contesté llevando a mi boca al cuarto vaso de café de la madrugada —o mañana mejor dicho—. Iré a llamar a Carlisle —avisé y asintió.

Marqué el número de mi tío y, una vez que me comuniqué con él, le avisé que me iba a ausentar en la empresa al menos a la mañana; por la tarde tendría que ir, ya que debía arreglar el asunto con Eleazar y necesitaba hacerlo personalmente. Carlisle, tan comprensible como siempre, no tuvo ninguna objeción y deseó la mejor de la suerte para la Rosalie y su bebé en camino.

Una vez que terminé la breve llamada, volví junto a mi ángel, sentándome al lado de ella tomándola de su cintura, rápidamente colocó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Estuvimos en la misma posición unos quince minutos más, hasta que por fin salió Emmett por la puerta en donde se había ido. Por la inmensa sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, supe inmediatamente que su hija ya había nacido y no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

—¡Ya nació! —Exclamó abrazando a Bella —quien se había levantando de su asiento como un resorte—.

Rápidamente, Emmett nos contó que era una niña sana, fuerte y muy hermosa. Se sentía el orgullo con el cual hablaba el flamante papá y no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacia él. ¿Qué se sentiría estar presente en el parto de tu hijo a punto de llegar a este mundo? ¿Verlo y abrazarlo por primera vez? Solo esperaba que pudiera llegar a vivir esos preciosos momentos que nos regalaba la vida.

Tras las merecidas felicitaciones a Emmett, nos dejaron observar desde afuera, en el cuarto de los recién nacidos a la hermosa bebé. Si bien no se la veía bien, tenía los rasgos Swan enmarcados en su diminuto rostro. La imagen de una preciosa niña, con los ojos y cabello de Bella se me vinieron a la mente, realmente ansiaba ser padre; pero aún no era el momento.

—Llámame cualquier cosa y vendré —le dije a Bella, cuando volvimos a la sala de espera.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien —contestó poniendo una mano en mi pecho—. Ve y ocúpate de la empresa, yo me quedaré cuidando a Rose y a mi sobrina.

—Nos vemos en casa —la saludé dándole un suave beso en los labios—. Hasta pronto Emmett y felicitaciones otra vez —agregué abrazándolo dándole dos palmadas en la espalda.

Eran pasadas las doce del mediodía, habíamos estado toda la mañana en la clínica esperando a saber cómo evolucionaba Rosalie tras la operación. Por suerte se encontraba en un maravilloso estado de salud. La habían pasado a una habitación individual, junto a su bebé. Mi ángel iba a quedarse junto a Rosalie, mientras que Emmett iba a buscar lo necesario en su casa —la situación lo había tomado desprevenido y llevó él el bolso equivocado—. No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitar a Rose, el horario de visita no empezaba hasta las dos de la tarde.

Ubiqué el volvo en mi lugar del estacionamiento y me dirigí directo al ascensor saludando con un asentimiento a los guardias de seguridad y a la recepcionista. En el piso siete las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me dirigí hasta la oficina de Carlisle.

—Edward —saludó con una mueca preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eleazar acaba de cancelar la cita.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no entiende? —pregunte enfadado tomando mi cabello con frustración.

—Lo sé hijo, tendremos que ir nosotros —dijo mirándome seriamente.

—Ya mismo —contesté con voz contenida—. ¿Cuál fue la excusa esta vez?

—Caius no se encuentra en el país y no podía dejar la empresa sola.

Que excusa tan barata que utilizaba. ¿Desde cuándo no podía ausentarse unos… al menos una hora de la empresa? Esta situación estaba llevándome al límite de mi tolerancia… me rectifico, ya había pasado totalmente ese límite.

Esta vez Eleazar iba a escucharme.

…

—Trata de calmarte hijo, con serenidad las cosas salen mejor —dijo mi tío palmeándome el hombro.

Tocándome el puente de la nariz asentí. Una vez que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, salimos hasta el quinto piso. Una silueta en frente nuestro me llamó la atención, al parecer del otro lado había una gran sorpresa, sus ojos casi se le salen de lugar.

—Caius. ¡Qué sorpresa! —Exclamé con una sonrisa falsa—. Qué extraño, me llegó la información que no estabas en el país…

—¿Sí? ¡Qué locura! —respondió incómodo—. Habrá sido una confusión.

—¿Tú dices? —Pregunté, asintió—. No me tomes por tarado Caius —escupí furioso y sentí la mano de mi tío atajando mi antebrazo, para lograr calmarme—. ¿Dónde está Eleazar? —volví a pregunta con el mismo tono de voz.

Caius solo señaló el camino a la oficina y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. En silencio, nos dirigimos hasta la secretaria de Eleazar a anunciarnos. No se me pasó por alto las sonrisas falsas que me daba la muy maquillada muchacha rubia oxigenada.

—Señores Cullen, el señor Denali los atenderá en unos minutos. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo? Algún té, café, a mí —dijo la secretaria de Eleazar queriéndose hacer la graciosa insinuándose muy vulgarmente. La miré con cara de pocos amigos y no fue falta vocalizar alguna respuesta.

Habíamos venido a la oficina de Eleazar lo más rápido posible. Mi abogado estaba por llegar, por cualquier cosa que se nos presentara.

—Ya pueden pasar —murmuró con la cabeza gacha la secretaria.

El momento de aclarar las dudas había llegado.

—¡Qué gusto tenerlos aquí! —exclamó el viejo Denali tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

—No vinimos por gusto Eleazar, habíamos quedado en una cita y, como se te está volviendo una costumbre, no asististe.

—O si… recuerdo. Es que…

—¿Caius tuvo que irse del país? —Pregunté y asintió satisfecho de su excusa—. No me tomes el pelo Eleazar. Al menos que Caius tenga algún clon dando vueltas, lo vimos deambulando por aquí. No somos idiotas.

—Ve al grano Eleazar. No mas rodeos —habló por primera vez en el despacho mi tío con voz cansada.

Tras dos bocanadas de aire, Eleazar Denali se dispuso, de una vez, a ser sincero con nosotros.

—Quieres mandarme a la ruina, Edward —hizo una pausa—. La vinculación con tu empresa nos mantiene vivos, pero si la sacas… este imperio caerá y junto a él todos nosotros. Siempre quise que la imagen de mi empresa fuera la mejor y así era… logramos el primer puesto en las empresas de construcciones, pero luego los años de vil progreso acabaron. Tus padres fueron los que lograron que disminuyamos nuestros ingresos. Tu padre era una persona muy inteligente y supo llevar adelante a la Corporación Cullen, utilizando las mejores arquitecturas en sus hoteles, cosa que nosotros habíamos quedado en desventaja. ¿Cómo podría ser que una constructora no tenga la más sofisticada arquitectura y una Corporación de cadena hotelera, si?

—No planeo llevarte a la ruina Eleazar, se que el convenio que tienes con la corporación viene de hace años. Sinceramente, el estar asociado contigo me trae más desventajas que ventajas.

—Trabajemos juntos, hagamos una fusión. —Habló desesperado.

—Lo lamento, pero no vine a hablar de fusiones. Mi abogado vendrá en unos minutos, esto es un hecho Eleazar, lamento que tu empresa no funcione correctamente, pero yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. —Respondí seguro.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —murmuró, colérico.

—Carlisle se quedará contigo esperando a mi abogado. Tengo que resolver unas cuestiones. Avísame cualquier cosa, tío —me levanté de mi asiento y, tras una mirada fría, me di la vuelta e hice el camino de vuelta hasta el coche.

Al llegar al auto, sonreí con suficiencia. Todos estos años había sido un completo ciego, pero ya no más…

_«__No te preocupes papá, tu prestigio estará intacto__»__, _pensé mirando al cielo.

…

—Gracias por el favor, Jasper —agradecí sinceramente al tío de Thomas.

—Cuando gustes —contestó y una brillante idea se me ocurrió.

—¿Sigues trabajando para Aro?

—Sí, aunque últimamente no hay mucho trabajo… el último proyecto importante que tuvo, fue la construcción de tu hotel en Forks.

¡Vaya! Eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Hasta prácticamente había olvidado que ese hotel era uno de los más nuevos.

—¿Se te ocurrió buscar otro lado?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Edward?

—Necesito un buen ingeniero conmigo, estoy proyectando algo importante y necesito a alguien con conocimientos en ese campo.

—¿Estás ofreciéndome trabajo? —pregunto, atónito.

—Solo si tú lo aceptas —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Estaba metiéndome en un terreno peligroso, pero en mis manos tenía un documento muy poderoso y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Además, no podía ser un maldito que dejara a numerosas familias sin trabajo.

—¿Yo? ¡Oh por Dios! Claro, es decir… me encantaría poder trabajar contigo —dijo y se levantó para darme un abrazo—. Ésta noticia le va a encantar a Alice.

—Estoy seguro que sí, no tendrás que irte lejos de tu familia. Arreglaremos todo mañana a primera hora con recursos humanos, tengo que pedirle a Bella que organice los papeles y luego irás donde Jessica. No te preocupes lo haremos todo con tiempo —agregué cuando vi que su ceño se frunció—. Necesito que te desvincules con Volturi.

—Claro, ahora mismo lo llamaré —asentí—. Muchas gracias, Edward —volvió a repetir, sonreí en respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV BELLA**

—Eres una pequeñita muy hermosa —dije mirando embelesada a mi sobrina.

—Nos dio un buen susto —respondió mi hermana totalmente adolorida.

La verdad que sí, pero ya los momentos de angustia habían pasado. Ahora todo el esfuerzo que hizo mi hermana mayor le dio sus frutos. La bebé era hermosa, tenía una mata de cabello un poco más claro que el de Rosalie, aún sus ojitos de deslumbraban grises, pero quizá… solo quizá había heredado los ojos azules de su padre.

—¿Aún no saben cómo se llamará? —pregunté, me dio una sonrisa brillante.

—A decir verdad ya tiene nombre, pero quiero que Emmett te lo diga; él me lo pidió —contestó, yo sonreí y sentí como mi sobrina se revolvía en mis brazos.

—Creo que tiene hambre —avisé y le entregue a la pequeña criatura. Rosalie dejó al descubierto un pecho y la bebé comenzó a succionar su alimento.

Al ver esa imagen tan hermosa, me hizo volver el tiempo unos tres años atrás. Cuando la situación era al revés. Yo estaba dando de amantar a un Thomas recién nacido y Rosalie acompañándome. El tiempo pasaba volando.

—¿Dónde están mis hermosas chicas? —preguntó Emmett asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. Cuando vio la imagen delante de sus ojos, sus hoyuelos se enmarcaron y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción contenida. Rápidamente fue al lado de sus "chicas" y dejó a un lado de la cama los enormes globos que había traído.

La imagen de los tres juntos era muy conmovedora. Y me dio una punzada en el estómago al saber que mi situación con Thomas fue muy diferente. Sintiéndome demás en la escena, lentamente me dirigí fuera de la habitación, yendo hasta el pasillo.

—¡Mamita! —exclamó mi pequeño corriendo hasta mi.

—¡Thomas no podemos gritar aquí! —respondió Alice tratando de seguir el paso de mi pequeño. La miré con una ceja enarcada, ella también había gritado—. No sé que le das a este niño, no para un minuto —se quejó con una sonrisa mi amiga.

—¿Dónde está la bebé, mami? —preguntó curioso mi niño.

—Vamos adentro —dije y lo tomé de su pequeña mano, sintiendo como Alice nos seguía de cerca.

Entramos en silencio y esta vez, Emmett cargaba a su hija mirándola embobado. Thomas rápidamente se acercó hasta él y su tío se agachó para que el flamante primo pudiera conocer a su primita.

—Es muy pequeñita —dijo Tommy acariciando suavemente una de las manitos de la niña.

—¿Dirán como se llama? —pregunté impaciente.

—Este hermoso bebé es: Mía Katherine McCarty. —Sentenció y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—El nombre de nuestra abuela materna —dije mirando a Rose quien me sonrió con nostalgia.

—Nació el mismo día que ella, me pareció justo —corrí a abrazarla con cuidado de no rozar la herida de su operación.

—A la hermosa Mía, la vestiré hasta el fin de mis días —dijo Alice aligerando el ambiente.

…

—¡Ve a lavarte las manos que pronto tomaras la merienda, Tommy! —le grité a mi hijo mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesada de la cocina.

Habíamos vuelto a casa una vez que el horario de visitas terminó. Por suerte, dejaron que Emmett se quedara para cuidar a mi hermana y a mi sobrinita, Mía.

Estaba preparando un pollo al horno, con algunas papas y batatas. Hoy en la noche se quedarían a cenar los tíos de Edward… Hablando de Edward, desde hoy al mediodía no tenía noticias de él, me sequé las manos y miré mi celular, pero no tenía ningún mensaje. Miré el reloj, 5:35 P.M; normalmente a esta hora ya estaba en casa.

Sentí unos fuertes brazos envolver la cintura desde atrás. Su exquisito perfume inundó mis fosas nasales.

—¿Extrañándome, señorita Swan? —susurró en mi cuello, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera.

—Estaba preocupada, no supe más de ti en todo el día —contesté dejándome caer en su pecho colocando mis manos sobre las de él en mi vientre.

—Tuve que terminar unos asuntos. ¿Cómo está Rosalie? —me dio la vuelta, mirándome intensamente.

—Muy bien y feliz. Mía es hermosa, tienes que conocerla de cerca —dije acercando mi labios a los suyos, rozándolos muy brevemente.

—Mañana iré a visitarla. ¿Mía se llama? Es un hermoso nombre —contestó con una sonrisa torcida besando mis labios una vez más.

—¡Papito llegaste! —la voz de Tommy nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y cuando me separé de Edward, Thomas brincando se subió aúpa de él.

Negué con la cabeza y llevé la leche chocolatada de Thomas a la mesa de la cocina. Sue apareció en el umbral con un papel en sus manos.

—Llegó esto para ti Bella, no tiene remitente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, me lo entregó y fue junto a Thomas y a Edward.

Tomé el sobre en mis manos y efectivamente tenía un «Isabella Swan» en la carátula. Lo abrí lentamente y saqué el papel del interior, antes de desdoblar el papel, leí en un extremo de la hoja blanca:

_«__Belly__»__._

Solo una persona me llamaba de ese modo, esto no podía ser verdad.

La sangre había decidido abandonar todo mi cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola hermosas! Esta vez no tarde mucho y traje un nuevo capitulo :D, no me voy a demorar mucho. Agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que leen la historia, los favoritos, alertas y los hermosos reviews que me dedican. También a las chicas del Facebook, de verdad gracias por el apoyo.<p>

Estamos entrando a la etapa final de la historia U_U, se vendrán cosas interesantes :)

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Me encantaría leer sus opiniones C:

El adelanto lo subiré a mi pagina de facebook, si desean agregarme es este:** Alie A Cullen**

Abrazos de oso. Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Alie ~**


	27. Ѽ Capítulo Veintiséis

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Sera que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capitulo 26**

**POV BELLA**

— ¿Estás bien, cielo? – preguntó la dulce voz de mi novio.

— Si – conteste automáticamente tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. – iré a ducharme, termina tu merienda Tommy – hable a mi hijo y mire a Sue - ¿Puedes ocuparte de terminar la cena, Sue?

— Claro mi niña – contesto mirándome preocupada, pero sin preguntar nada –por suerte-. Asentí y fui casi corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Edward.

Entre jadeando en busca de aire y cerré el pestillo de la puerta. Deje el sobre encima de la mesa de luz y me tire a la cama, mirando sin mirar al techo.

La cabeza me daba vueltas en busca de una respuesta. Algo en mi interior no quería leer esa dichosa carta, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Mantuve mí mirada fija en ese sobre fucsia, queriendo que desapareciera, y aun no entendía por qué. No debía ser nada fuera de lo común, quizá era un sobre de Jessica invitando a Thomas a su casa.

Sacudí la cabeza.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ya estábamos en la época de los celulares, si ella quería contactarse conmigo lo haría por un mensaje de texto.

Suspire dolorosamente y me acerque hasta la mesa de luz –sin levantarme de la cama- y lo tome en mis temblorosas manos. Lo di vuelta de todas las maneras posible buscando algún indicio de un remitente pero nada de eso encontré.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente e hice movimientos circulares en mi frente, tratando que el dolor de cabeza repentino apacigüe.

Saque nuevamente el papel blanco del interior del sobre y otra vez ese _"Belly"_ en una de sus caras hizo que me sintiera mareada de golpe. Sin hacer caso verdaderamente a lo que mi cuerpo sentía, me arme de valor y desdoble la hoja.

Se me juntaron lágrimas en los ojos, aun sin haber leído. Con cuidado de no arrugar más de lo que estaba el papel, me decidí a leerlo.

"_Este tiempo sin ti fue realmente una agonía. Nunca deje de pensarte y espero que tu tampoco me hayas olvidado… jamás olvidé mi promesa. Juntos para siempre ¿Recuerdas?..._

_Siempre seré tuyo y tu mía… mi Belly"._

Un amargo grito salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta, pero fui rápida y con un almohadón logre acallarlo. No quería preocupar a alguien.

Tome ese maldito pedazo de papel y lo hice un bollo tirándolo a un lado de mi cuerpo.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, ¿Quién era capaz de hacer esto? Tome mi cabeza en mis manos y me jaleé fuertemente el cabello. Volví a releer unas dos veces más papel –ahora completamente arrugado- tratando de asimilar cada palabra.

Esto era imposible… él no podía estar de vuelta.

_Belly… Belly… Belly. _Mi mente no dejaba de maquinar.

Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza. Estaba sacando conjeturas erróneas, o eso es lo que esperaba realmente. Tome el sobre nuevamente en mis manos, me levante de la cama y lo guarde en el fondo del cajón de ropa interior, lejos de la vista de todos. Sería imposible que alguien lo encuentre allí.

Puse a llenar la bañera con agua tibia y fui hasta mi ropero. Busque la ropa para la cena y la deje extendida sobre la cama. Fui nuevamente al baño, me desnude y me sumergí en el agua.

Lo primero que debía hacer, era encontrar a la persona que había entregado la correspondencia. Sue la había recibido, ella debería saber.

Segundo, no debía preocupar a nadie, por eso nadie sabrá el contenido de ese sobre hasta que lo encuentre necesario. Odiaba ocultarle cosas a Edward, pero él tomaría decisiones precipitadas y aun más cuando sepa quién era el que me llamaba con ese apodo.

"_Belly"…_

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos, perdiéndome en la suave melodía que se reproducía en mi reproductor de música, quedándome en algún momento profundamente dormida, tratando de ahogar mis sollozos.

_._

_— Sé que nosotros estamos destinados, Belly – dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la muchacha. _

_— ¿Otra vez con el destino? _

_— Creo en el destino, ¿Acaso tu no? – frunció el ceño. _

_— Si tonto. Por supuesto que creo, pero pienso que el destino nos trae a la personas, es merito nuestro dejar a las indicadas con nosotros. _

_— Siempre tan inteligente, por eso te amo tanto – hablo nuevamente el muchacho de cabellos color rayos de sol. _

_— Es bueno escuchar eso – le contesto la muchacha de ojos chocolates colocando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre que amaba. _

_Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, solo escuchando la suave brisa y el rompimiento de las olas en la orilla del extenso mar. Ese era su lugar favorito, lejos de todo y todos. Juntos ellos dos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. _

_— ¿Prometes que jamás vas a olvidarte de mí y que estaremos toda la vida juntos? – pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules cortando el cómodo silencio. _

_— Por supuesto que lo prometo, no hace falta que te lo diga._

_Se miraron intensamente, chocolate contra azul intenso, y sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus bocas hicieron contacto. Sellando así su promesa._

_._

— ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! – me desperté sobresaltada y algo desorientada.

Aun estaba en la bañera, con el agua ya fría y con la piel arrugada. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo me he quedado dormida? ¿Por qué justo ahora esos sueños volvían a aparecer?

— ¡BELLA POR DIOS! ¡TIRARE LA PUERTA ABAJO! ¡ABRE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

¡Oh mi Dios! Edward estaba preocupado. Tome la bata de baño y cubrí mi desnudez una vez que estuve fuera de la tina. Salí del baño y quite el pestillo de la puerta.

Edward al verme en una pieza, soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. No pude evitar llorar en silencio. Hoy se me hacía muy fácil llorar de la nada.

— Amor… me tenias muy preocupado. Pensé que algo malo había pasado - dijo mi novio acariciando mi húmedo cabello llevándome en brazos hasta la cama, en donde se sentó y me coloco en su regazo - ¿Por qué lloras?

— Perdón – respondí en un murmullo logrando tranquilizarme paulatinamente – me quede dormida en la bañera, no quería que te preocuparas.

— No vuelvas a encerrarte por favor… - asentí en respuesta – no me has contestado, ¿Por qué lloras? – agrego tomando mi barbilla y limpiando con sus labios las lagrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas.

— Es solo que… yo… – no podría lograr formar una frase coherente.

— Shh… ya pasara mi ángel. Yo estoy aquí. – murmuro besando mi frente.

— Te amo – dije y estampe mis labios necesitándolo.

Lo bese con fiereza, con toda la fuerza que encontré en mí. Edward estuvo sorprendido de mi apasionado beso, pero me lo devolvió de igual manera. Sin que él se lo espere, corte el beso bruscamente. Me levante y coloque –nuevamente- el pestillo de la puerta.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, me volví hacia él, sentándome en su regazo, acomodando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Me miro con sus ojos totalmente nublados de lujuria y tomo mi nuca llevándome nuevamente hacia su ansiosa boca.

Nuestras bocas comenzaron a moverse en una perfecta sincronía. Jamás iba a cansarme de besarlo, podría estar haciéndolo todo el santo día. Él era el hombre que amaba, que hizo que volviera a amar y volver a creer en el amor, otra vez. El doloroso pasado, quedaba allí, en el pasado –al menos por el momento-. Edward era mi presente, y quería estar todo un futuro con él, lucharía contra cielo y marea para que eso suceda.

Mis manos fueron hacia su sedoso cabello, acariciándolo y jalándolo cuando Edward mordía una y otra vez mi labio inferior. Sus manos fueron hacia el cinturón de la bata de baño que llevaba puesta y la desato, dejándome totalmente desnuda – al menos en la parte de adelante-.

— Me encanta cuando tomas la iniciativa – murmuro con voz ronca, recorriendo con sus –ahora- oscuros ojos mi cuerpo.

Le sonreí lascivamente y tome los botones de su camisa desabrochando solo los dos primeros botones. Me urgía sentirlo y olvidar todos los pensamientos que rondaban en mi cabeza, por eso tire fuertemente haciendo que los botones salieran volando por toda la habitación.

— Alguien está ansiosa hoy… - murmuro mi novio con voz ronca tomando uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes.

— Uhm… - fue mi respuesta inteligente.

Comenzó a besar, succionar y pellizcar mis pezones, alternando los movimientos con cada seno. Yo me deshacía en sus caricias. Eleve mi pechos para darle mayor acceso, de mi boca no paraban de salir fuertes jadeos y gemidos.

Termine de quitarle la camisa, y comencé a acariciar toda la extensión de su fornido pecho. Sentí como se estremecía ante mi toque, y eso me hizo sentir poderosa. Me levante de su regazo e hice que él repitiera mis movimientos quedando los dos parados a un lado de la cama. Desabroche la bragueta de su pantalón y tire de él hacia abajo. Segundos después, hice lo mismo con sus bóxers, dejando que su polla –lista para la acción- saliera a saludar.

Lo empuje levemente y lo hice sentar otra vez –estando en la antigua posición- termine que quitar su pantalón y bóxers de sus tobillos, obviamente con su ayuda. Relaje mis hombros y deje caer mi bata desatada, quedando en iguales condiciones.

Volví a posicionarme en su regazo, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran. La sensación fue jodidamente exquisita. Lleve mis labios a su cuello y comencé a dejar besos mojados y alguna que otra lamida, mientras me refregaba a su miembro más que preparado.

— Vas… a matarme… ángel… - murmuro con voz ronca – necesito hundirme… en… ti…

Lo mire a los ojos fijamente, él sostuvo mi mirada todo el tiempo. Coloque mis manos –una a cada lado de sus hombros– y me levante unos centímetros para guiar su miembro a mi entrada. Lentamente lo fui recibiendo en mi húmedo interior, sin dejar de mirarnos intensamente a los ojos.

— Te amo – le dije una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de mí.

— Te amo – contesto cubriendo mi boca con la suya, tomando mis caderas para marcar el ritmo.

Comencé a mecerme en torno a él. Adelante y atrás, haciendo que múltiples sensaciones recorrieran mi organismo. Llevábamos un ritmo relativamente lento, necesitábamos disfrutar y poder prolongar nuestro placer.

Sentir como me llenaba Edward, no me dejaba dudas que aquí era donde pertenecía. La vida me había dado otra oportunidad para volver a amar sin restricciones, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Amándolo, dejando que me ame. Porque nos amábamos, y nadie iba a poder separarnos… jamás.

Edward tomo fuertemente mis caderas y aceleramos los movimientos, comencé a saltar encima de él a un ritmo enfebrecido. Mi novio se deleitaba con mis pechos que revotaban a causa de nuestros movimientos.

Sintiendo el conocido nudo en mi vientre bajo, supe que no me faltaba mucho para llegar al paraíso. Mi novio se percato de ello y comenzó a penetrarme más fuertemente.

— Eres mía – murmuro colocando su cabeza entre mis pechos, entrando y saliendo de mi sin piedad.

— Si… Ed-Edward… soy tuya – dije entre gemidos dándome por vencida, llegando al cielo que solo él sabía cómo llevarme.

Alargo las sensaciones de mi fabuloso orgasmo, siguió penetrándome hasta alcanzar su propia liberación, gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón. Dejando caer su espalda al colchón, llevándome con él –todavía dentro de mí-.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, salió de mi interior, pero sin sacarme de encima de su pecho. Repartió besos por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios donde los besó sin prisa, demostrándome cuanto me amaba.

— Te amo tanto – dijo chocando nuestras narices.

— Como yo te amo a ti – repetí con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

— Venía a avisarte que iba a venir mi abogado, pero me has asaltado – dijo divertido – no me quejo, al contrario, me gustaría que pase más seguido. ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto preocupado.

— Mucho mejor – conteste sinceramente – has sido una gran ayuda.

— Me encantaría ayudarte de esa manera cuantas veces quieras – me guiño el ojo.

Rodé los ojos y sin poder evitarlo un estornudo corto el momento.

— Será mejor que nos cambiemos, vas a enfermarte – asentí y me levante de arriba de su cuerpo. Edward hizo lo mismo, me dio un breve beso y fue a ducharse. - ¡Me debes una camisa! – grito dentro del baño.

Sonreí como una boba y me sonroje ligeramente, al ver su camisa arruinada sin ningún botón – ¡Cárgalo a mi cuenta! – exclame y escuche su maravillosa risa en respuesta.

Tome la ropa que había preparado –ahora un poco arrugada por las actividades en la cama – y me la coloque. Mire hacia el cajón de mi ropa interior un tanto temerosa, sería imposible que las encontrara alguien allí.

Los buenos y malos momentos que había logrado despejar de mi cabeza, aparecieron como por arte de magia, gracias a ese estúpido pedazo de papel. No dejaría trastornarme por ello, debía encontrar una respuesta cuanto antes.

Con una pregunta rondando mi cabeza, baje hacia la cocina.

¿Quién estaba haciendo esto?

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

— ¿Entonces los firmó? – le pregunte a J. Jenks.

— Si, al fin lo hizo. Pero no me fio de él, señor Cullen – dijo mi abogado preocupado.

— Tengo las pruebas para mandarlo preso, Jason.

— Lo sé Edward. Pero debemos ser prudentes – contesto llevándose el café a su boca. – él es consciente que algo poderoso tienes en tus manos. Debes guardar esos documentos bajo siete llaves. Eleazar no es idiota, acuérdate que esta donde esta a cuesta de los demás, nunca lo hizo por merito propio – explico.

— ¡Es un hijo de puta! – exclame dando un golpe al escritorio. – no voy a permitir que siga haciendo de las suyas. Debe pagar cada cosa que hizo.

— Estamos de acuerdo en eso. Pero tenemos que pensar fríamente en los movimientos. Es una persona peligrosa y no se mueve solo, saber jugar muy bien sus fichas.

— ¿Has hablado con Peter? – pregunte serio.

— Por supuesto, empezara a profundizar la investigación. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

— La imagen de mi padre está en juego. Siento que si logro desenmascarar a Eleazar, mi padre al fin podrá descansar en paz.

— Edward estaría muy orgulloso de ti, al igual que tu madre – agrego Jason dándome una cálida sonrisa.

Jason Jenks era el abogado de la familia, ocupa ese lugar desde que tengo uso de la razón. Él y mi padre fueron muy amigos y era por eso que confiaba ciegamente en él. Además siempre fue cercano a la familia, cada vez que tenia oportunidad nos visitaba, o mejor dicho visitaba a Sue… pero ella siempre se hizo la difícil y no dio el brazo a torcer.

— ¡Oye J. Jenks! – exclame un poco incomodo, utilizando el apodo que mi padre usaba cuando se trataba de algo personal – cambiando rotundamente de tema, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – me rasque la nuca nervioso.

— ¿Edward Cullen junior está nervioso? – murmuro con asombro. Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Has conocido a Thomas?

— ¿El pequeño parlanchín que estaba junto a Sue?

— Si – exclame con una sonrisa – solo es una pregunta, aun no lo he estudiado del todo y Bella no sabe nada del tema, pero necesito estar enterado de esos temas.

— Al grano Edward…

— ¿Puedo dar mi apellido a Thomas sin que él sea mi hijo biológico? – pregunte en un murmullo, sintiendo como mi corazón galopeaba en mi pecho.

Era un pensamiento que venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Estaba seguro que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella, y que algún día –ojala- llegara a ser el padre de sus hijos. A Thomas lo amaba como propio, pero… si algún día llegara a tener los míos propios con Bella… ¿Cómo se sentía mi pequeño al no tener el apellido de sus hermanos? Además, en un futuro –si es que a Thomas le interesaba- me gustaría dejarlo a cargo de la empresa familiar. Lo haría sentir un Cullen con todas las letras.

J. Jenks abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sorprendido con mi pregunta. De verdad que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucedió con su padre biológico? – pregunto con voz profesional.

— Falleció antes que él naciera. Tommy jamás lo conoció, ni su padre a él.

— Puede hacerse Edward. Solo necesito que ambas partes estén interesadas, en este caso será más fácil porque su padre biológico no puede reclamar su paternidad, no hace falta decir la razón del porqué. Una vez que el tramite este hecho, se le realizara una nueva partida de nacimiento y un nuevo documento de identidad. Luego de ello, pasara a ser un Cullen legítimo. ¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Una vez que se lleve a cabo no hay vuelta atrás.

— Estoy seguro – dije convencido – pero aun no lo he hablado con mi novia, y no sé que pensara al respecto. No quiero precipitar las cosas, solo quería estar al tanto. Muchas gracias – agregue.

— Has crecido y madurado mucho muchacho. Ya tienes el perfil de un hombre de familia. Me alegra saber que pudiste rehacer tu vida.

Escuchamos un leve golpeteo en la puerta. Cuando di el permiso para que entre quien sea que estuviera, el rostro de Bella se asomo en el marco de la puerta.

— Lamento interrumpir – se excuso mi novia – hola señor Jenks – murmuro saludando a mi abogado.

— Señorita Isabella, es un placer volver a verla – contesto el saludo besando su mano. – esta tan bella como siempre.

— Solo Bella – murmuro sonrojada mi ángel. Jamás iba a acostumbrarse a los halagos.

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte tomándola de la cintura – aquí está la carpeta de los movimientos con las cuentas de Eleazar, los dejo Peter hace unos momentos pero no quiso entrar. Me mando a avisarte que el lunes se pasara por la oficina para hablar contigo.

— Esto es genial – dije tomando la carpeta naranja – gracias amor – murmure besándola en la frente bajo la atenta mirada de Jason. Una idea se instalo en mi cabeza.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora Jason? – pregunte.

— Nada importante realmente… ¿Por qué?

— Mis tíos vendrán a cenar, y entre las dos mujeres de la casa hicieron comida que alcanzará para alimentar a una ciudad entera. Estas invitado, si lo deseas.

— Es una idea estupenda, hace bastante tiempo que no comparto una cena con Su… con ustedes – se corrigió rápidamente.

— ¡Perfecto! Habrá un plato mas – dije – puedes ir yendo hacia la cocina, nosotros te alcanzaremos en un momento. Ahora te quiero como amigo, no como abogado – agregue y me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y quedamos solos Bella y yo en el escritorio.

— ¿Estás mejor? – pregunte viéndola a los ojos. Estaba absolutamente preciosa, maquillada solo un poco, cubriendo los restos del llanto vespertino.

— Si, gracias – contesto abrazándome y colocando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— ¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que te puso tan mal?

— Lo haré, solo dame un poco de tiempo – murmuro sobre mi pecho.

— Está bien, esperare el tiempo necesario. Pero no quiero que estés mal. – agregue acariciando su cabello.

No sé que le había pasado realmente para llorar tan amargamente como lo había hecho hace unas horas atrás. Ella no era del tipo de chicas que lloraba por nada, algo había pasado y no quería decírmelo. Iba a respetar su decisión y esperar hasta que ella me lo cuente, solo esperaba que no transcurra tanto tiempo.

— ¿Amor?

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

— ¿Qué hay entre Jason y Sue? – me partí a carcajadas y Bella –quitando su rostro de mi pecho– me miro con el ceño fruncido.

— Jason muere de amor por Sue, desde el primer día en que la vio. Mi madre siempre decía que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos, pero ambos eran tan tímidos que jamás se animaron a confesarse. Sue se hace la dura, pero yo se que siempre lo estuvo esperando a él.

— ¿Jamás se caso ninguno de los dos? Siempre se lo quise preguntar a Sue, pero no me anime.

— Solo conocí a un novio de Sue, pero ese malnacido la engaño con su prima. Luego de ello nunca más la escuche hablar siquiera de un hombre. Jason si se caso, pero quedo viudo hace diez años, a su mujer se la llevo un cáncer de útero, es por ello que jamás tuvo hijos.

— Es una historia muy triste.

— Si lo es realmente, pero si dos personas se aman, tarde o temprano estarán juntas. ¿Qué me dice de ello señorita Swan? – pregunte elevando mis cejas.

— Digo que somos muy afortunados, señor Cullen – dijo coqueta pero sus ojos no brillaban con la misma intensidad que siempre.

— Te amo – dije tomando su barbilla, besándola suavemente, tratando de calmar sea lo que sea que la acongojaba.

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

— ¿Entonces están bien? ¿No me necesitan en la noche? – pregunte.

_— Calma Bella, con Emmet nos estamos arreglando perfectamente. En dos días estaré en mi cama junto con mi familia. _

— Está bien, me quedo tranquila entonces, se que estas en buenas manos. Mándale un beso enorme a la nueva princesita. Te quiero Rose – dije.

_— Y yo te quiero a ti. Adiós_ – se despidió y corto la llamada.

Fui nuevamente al fregadero y termine de lavar las verduras para hacer la ensalada.

— ¿Bella? – me di la vuelta y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Sue — ¿Estás bien, cariño? – pregunto sinceramente preocupada.

— Claro, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – dije una parte de la verdad - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Dispara – contestó con una sonrisa.

— El sobre que hoy me entregaste… ¿Quién te lo dio? – pregunte al fijarme que no había nadie cerca de la cocina.

— Oh… era un muchachito… no más de 17 años, me dijo que alguien se lo encomendó. ¿Qué decía?

— Nada importante – mentí – solo quería saber quien sabia mi nombre completo – agregue tratando de sonar desinteresada.

Sue conforme con mi respuesta y sin sospechar nada, regreso a terminar de alistar la mesa.

¿Un muchacho de 17 años? Tendría que estar al pendiente para saber quién estaba detrás de esto. ¿Era imposible que fuese…?

— ¡Mamita! – interrumpió mis pensamientos mi pequeño angelito – ¡Tío Jasper está aquí!

Lo tome en brazos y me dirigí a la sala donde toda la familia Cullen y Jasper se encontraban.

Thomas y yo habíamos congeniado rápidamente con los tíos de Edward. Ellos eran unas hermosas personas y solo querían lo mejor para su único sobrino. Esme en más de una oportunidad me había dicho, que nunca había visto tan feliz a Edward, y que me agradecía cada día por estar junto a él. Aunque verdaderamente, era yo quien tenía que agradecer el hecho de que Edward estuviese en mi vida.

Comenzamos una amena charla, el tema principal era el nacimiento de Mía y también el casamiento de Jasper y Alice. Solo quedaban menos de dos semanas, pero Alice estaba muy tranquila, diciendo que ya había ultimado detalles.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista nos dirigimos al comedor y cada uno se sentó en las sillas asignadas. No pase desapercibido las miradas fugaces que se daban Sue y el abogado Jason. Mirándolos bien, hacían una excelente pareja.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, las mujeres fuimos a charlar acerca de la boda y los hombres fueron al despacho de Edward –seguramente a terminar de resolver los problemas con Eleazar-. Sinceramente, mi cabeza estaba a kilómetros de allí, no podía dejar de pensar y pensar los acontecimientos de la tarde. No me quedaría tranquila hasta llegar a lo profundo de la cuestión.

— Mamita – llamo mi hijo refregándose su ojito – quiedo dodmir – me pidió.

— Claro pequeño, vamos que te llevo a tu cuarto. Despídete de tu abuelita y tía.

— Buenas noches, buelita Esme – dijo y abrazo a Esme -quien siempre se emocionaba cuando Thomas la llamaba abuela- tía Alie – dijo y la abrazo también.

Lo lleve en brazos, apoyando su cabecita en mi hombro. Una vez que llegamos a su habitación, estaba profundamente dormido. Le puse rápidamente su pijama, y lo metí a la cama. Le di un beso en la frente y tras apagar la luz, salí de su habitación.

En el pasillo de las habitaciones me sorprendí al encontrar a Jasper.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Bella – dijo serio.

— Claro – dije y me dirigí hacia el sofá que había a un lado, sintiendo como Jasper iba detrás de mí

— Veras... – comenzó incomodo – como ya sabes nos casaremos en menos de dos semanas y… estarás tu, Thomas…

— Al grano Jas – lo corte.

Suspiro profundamente y me miro preocupado.

— Estarán mis padres, Bella. – sentencio.

¡Oh! Se me había pasado ese _pequeño_ detalle por alto. Sam y Emily Withlock, los tendría cara a cara otra vez. Había guardado en lo más profundo esas palabras hirientes que no se canso de decirme Emily, había sufrido muchísimo gracias a ella. Al igual que también lo hizo Thomas, en el reencuentro en la playa de La Push. Ahora debía volver a verla, era el casamiento de su hijo y… por supuesto que iba a estar.

— Comprendo. Se había pasado por completo ese detalle – conteste después de unos minutos.

— Ella ya está aquí en Chicago. Llego hoy en la tarde – balbuceo nervioso.- créeme que haría lo que sea para evitar que tengas que pasar por esos amargos momentos pero…

— ¡Hey! – lo corte tomando su hombro – es tu familia, por supuesto que tienen que estar junto a ti en una fecha tan importante. No te preocupes por mí, sabré como evitarla.

— Gracias Bella, de verdad es que no se cómo pedirte disculpas por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Si ellos se abrieran mas contigo y conocieran lo hermosa persona que eres, las cosas serian diferentes. Hasta mismo con Tommy, yo me perdí tres años de su vida y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de ello.

— Ya eso pasó, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí, junto a nosotros nuevamente.

— Gracias por darme otra oportunidad. – dijo abrazándome. - ¿Cómo estás? Te veo muy feliz junto a Edward.

— Lo soy – conteste instantáneamente. – él simplemente nos hace felices. Nos amamos.

— Es evidente eso – agrego con una dulce sonrisa – me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz. Mi hermano, donde sea que esté, debe estar feliz por verte a ti y a mi sobrino protegidos. Edward es un muy buen hombre, y además es nuestro jefe.

Lo mire confundida.

— ¿Nuestro jefe? – pregunte enarcando una ceja.

— Claro, hoy me dio empleo. No tendré que mudarme y alejarme de ustedes.

— ¡Eso es una estupenda noticia! – exclame abrazándolo fuertemente.

Nos entretuvimos hablando unos minutos más, hasta que escuchamos los gritos de Alice llamándonos a comer el postre. Pobrecito mi pequeño estaba tan exhausto que se perdió el helado de chocolate, su favorito.

…

— Lo único malo de las reuniones familiares, es la mugre que queda después – murmuro Sue dejándose caer en el sofá del comedor.

— Lo bueno, es que estoy yo para ayudarte – conteste tomando la escoba en mis manos.

Hace no más de una hora nuestros invitados se habían ido. La cena había sido muy productiva, ya que se terminaron de arreglar los detalles faltantes de la boda de Alice y Jasper, y Edward logro arreglar los papeles de la empresa junto a Carlisle y Jason.

— No me habías dicho que tenías un enamorado – dije con voz coqueta a Sue. Ella abrió grande los ojos y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— ¿De qué hablas? – balbuceó

— Jason Jenks.

Tras un largo suspiro se animo a contarme la historia. Luego de haber tenido ese novio que la engaño, Sue quedo resentida con los hombres y veía a Jason –en épocas más jóvenes- como un mujeriego empedernido, por eso nunca le dio ni la hora. Pero ella siempre estuvo secretamente enamorada de él y él de ella, por supuesto. Pero nunca se animo a decírselo, y del otro lado tampoco. Cuando se entero que Jason iba a casarse, había estado muy deprimida. Esa faceta siempre se lo guardaba para ella, nunca dio indicios hacia los demás de sus sentimientos por Jason.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas con decírselo ahora?

— Mi niña, ya somos unos adultos de 50 años, no estamos para ello.

— Para el amor no hay edad Sue, él fue el amor de tu vida y sé que tú eres el suyo.

— Basta, no se habla más del tema – pidió - ¿Vas a decirme que tenía esa carta que te dejo tan agobiada? Note como estabas hoy, tuviste una mueca preocupada y estabas muy pensativa.

— Ya te dije que no es nada. Me estuve sintiendo un poco mal nada más. Creo que estoy por engriparme.

— Te daré un ibuprofeno – dijo no muy convencida con mi argumento y fue rumbo a la cocina.

Había logrado despejar de mi mente –solo un poco– el tema de la bendita carta de mi cabeza. Pero Sue me había traído el asunto una vez más.

Solo había una persona en el mundo que me llamase con ese apodo, y era imposible que alguien supiese eso. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que pasarme esto? Una vez que he decidido estar junto a Edward, luego de 3 insoportables años de agonía y tristeza.

Tenía una cosa en claro, y esa era: por nada del mundo me alejaría de Edward, sea lo que sea que esté pasando en este momento –que hasta ni yo lo tenía en claro-, permitiría que se interpusiera en mi relación con mi novio. De eso estaba segura.

Tosí dos veces, sintiendo un ardor fuerte en la garganta. De repente sentí frio y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Ten mi niña, con esto te sentirás mejor – me dijo Sue entregándome las pastillas.

Le agradecí un asentimiento de cabeza y me tome, junto al agua, el ibuprofeno. Me despedí de ella y me fui a la recamara junto a Edward.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Desde esta tarde había notado a Bella algo extraña. Luego del repentino llanto, me había preocupado y mucho. Odiaba que no me dijera lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero no quería presionarla, sabía que algo me estaba ocultando y no podía imaginarme qué era.

En el transcurso de la cena, había estado muy callada. Solo contestaba monosílabos cuando era necesario, y las veces que sonreía –las cuales no eran muchas- la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos y sus ojos no brillaban como lo hacían a menudo. Tendría que ser paciente y esperar hasta que se sienta preparada de decírmelo.

Por fin había hablado con mi tío y mi abogado. Me habían puesto al corriente de cómo transcurrió la reunión con el viejo Denali. Carlisle no estaba tranquilo con la situación y más de una vez me pidió que me cuidara a mí y a mi familia.

Yo creía que estaban exagerando, pero luego de ver las nuevas noticias que nos trajo Peter, podía esperar de él cualquier cosa. Debía hablar con Bella cuanto antes para que este avisada sobre el tema. No iba a poner en riesgo a mi familia.

El convenio que tenía mi empresa con la de Eleazar, estaba cerca de cumplir unos… 25 años. Fue con uno de los primeros que mi padre había tenido contacto. Es más, uno de los primeros hoteles había sido construido con sus servicios. Tan buena era la relación, que mi padre y Eleazar eran amigos muy cercanos; y lo fueron hasta la muerte de Edward, mi padre.

Era extraña la situación, porque mi madre Elizabeth nunca fue del todo fiada de él, nunca entendí el porqué… hasta ahora. Mi madre era una persona muy intuitiva y más de una vez habían tenido discusiones fuertes con mi padre por ese tema.

Aun no sé como verdaderamente comencé a desconfiar de Eleazar, a tal punto que lo mande a investigar, sorprendiéndome de muchas cosas que hicieron que termine odiando a ese hombre.

Eleazar era un hombre sucio, tramposo y muy sínico. Le había mentido toda la vida a mi padre, aprovechándose de la confianza que éste le tenía. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fácil, había robado muchísima plata de la empresa, metiéndose con ayuda de alguien –que desconocía de quien se trataba- a las cuentas bancarias de la empresa. Mi padre nunca se entero que uno de sus mejores amigos le clavaba el puñal por la espalda.

Cuando mi papá murió, yo había cambiado todo el sistema de la empresa, poniendo uno de los más avanzados y seguros. Había hecho un balance de las pérdidas que había pasado la Corporación y me encontré que faltaba dinero. Comencé a investigar todos los movimientos y siempre encontré una cuenta que se llevaba una suma importante de las ganancias. Junto a J. Jenks pudimos lograr que las cuentas se estabilicen y que sean muy difíciles de boicotear. Pero nos costó muchísimo tiempo poder dar con el ladrón de nuestros fondos –lo descubrimos hace 5 meses- fue muy difícil, pero gracias a Peter lo pudimos lograr.

Casi me caigo de culo cuando el IP del computador con el que se llevaba a cabo el fraude provenía de las propiedades de Eleazar.

Ahí entendí todo… era él el que nos robaba. Era él el que se había reído de mi padre en su propia cara, burlando la confianza que le había otorgado mi papá, saqueando sus ingresos.

La ira se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, pero gracias a mi ángel, entendí que tenía que llevar a cabo un plan bien elaborado para poder meter preso a Eleazar.

Cuando comenzamos a investigarlo de cerca, sentí lastima por ese hombre. Desde que no pudo realizar más sus chanchullos con la Corporación, sus cuentas estabas en rojo y su empresa muy próxima a presentar la quiebra –gracias a los contratos que tenia con nosotros seguían manteniendo en pie-.

La vida de Denali se había venido a pique desde la muerte de su esposa. Se convirtió en un jugador compulsivo –endeudándose hasta la cabeza- y gastando en servicios sexuales muy costosos. Además, obviamente, de cumplir los deseos de su amorosa –nótese el sarcasmo- de su hijita.

Había un detalle que a Eleazar se le había pasado: incógnitamente, había comprado un importante porcentaje de acciones en su empresa. Cuando su trabajo fraudulento quedara en evidencia, yo me haría cargo de la empresa, ya que no quería dejar sin empleo a todo su personal.

El día en que saliera a la luz quien era realmente Eleazar Denali, estaba muy cerca.

— Creí que ya habías dormido – me saco de mi ensoñación la voz de mi ángel. Volteé mi cabeza hacia su dirección y fruncí el ceño. Tenía sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas mas sonrojadas que de costumbre; además estaba mas pálida de lo normal.

— ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunte viendo embobado su cuerpo semidesnudo a punto de ser cubierto por su pijama.

— Me he tomado unas pastillas. Me siento un poco afiebrada – confeso terminando de vestirse para dormir y se acostó junto a mí.

Rápidamente la rodee con mi brazo y con la mano libre toque su frente. ¡Santo cielo! Estaba muy caliente.

— Cariño tienes fiebre – dije frotando su frente.

— Ya se me pasará, el calmante hará efecto. Quiero dormir – balbuceo luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos dejándose caer en mi pecho.

— Duerme amor. Yo cuidare de ti – dije estrechándola más contra mi cuerpo y tras unos minutos pasados escuche su respiración acompasada.

Podía quedarme la vida entera mirándola dormir. Su rostro estaba pacifico, con su boca entreabierta. Era la mujer más hermosa que podía existir y tenía la fortuna de tenerla durmiendo junto a mí. Acaricie pacíficamente su caliente mejilla.

— Edward… - suspiro entre sueños.

Sonreí como un completo idiota, esa era una de las facetas más tiernas que tenia Bella, hablaba en sueños y era muy hermoso escucharlo y aun mas cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios.

— Benj… ¡NO! – exclamo fuertemente y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca preocupada, pero no se despertó.

Acaricie su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, no estaba teniendo un buen sueño… al cabo de unos segundos no fui consciente de nada más. El día largo transcurrido me pasó factura y caí rendido teniendo en mis brazos a la mujer que amaba más que a mi propia vida.

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

Me revolví en mi lugar buscando una posición más cómoda. Mi garganta ardía como los mil demonios y mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Sentía todo mi cuerpo caliente pero extrañamente moría de frio.

— Amor… - escuchaba de lejos, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo. – cariño… despierta… - decía esa voz tan fácil de reconocer tocando mi mejilla una y otra vez.

Abrí solamente un ojo encontrándome con los ojos verdes que hacían que me pierda en ellos en cuestión de segundos. Le sonreí a medias, pero la verdad era que me sentía fatal.

— El doctor Gerandy está aquí, vino a revisarte – me aviso ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Me refregué los ojos y me limpie las lagañas que se me formaron por las horas de sueño. Asentí y me pare pero todo me dio vueltas. Edward ayudo a estabilizarme. Fui hasta el baño a asearme y cuando salí el doctor me esperaba con una sonrisa cálida.

— Señorita Swan, soy el doctor Gerandy – se presento alargando la mano para que la tomara. Se la estreche y asentí la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Si hablaba dos palabras mi garganta iba a doler y mucho.

Con voz más ronca y forzándome le conté los síntomas que tenia: dolor de cabeza, de garganta, fiebre, mareos y tos. Me diagnostico anginas rojas y me dio un fuerte antibiótico que debía tomar por 5 días para combatirlo. Luego de las instrucciones de cómo tomar el medicamento y hacerme la receta, se despidió y se fue junto a Sue.

— Muy bien señorita ya escucho al doctor, tendrá que hacer reposo – murmuro Edward acostándose al lado mío acariciando mi cabello.- Sue ya fue a buscarte los medicamentos, Tommy sigue durmiendo como un angelito.

— Me siento fatal – balbucee con voz ronca.

— Pronto estarás mejor, con el medicamento y mis cuidados pronto volverás a estar como siempre – dijo acercando su cara a mis labios.

— Voy a contagiarte – murmure alejando mi rostro unos centímetros.

Negó con la cabeza y planto un beso suave en mi boca.

— El doctor dijo que no era contagioso, has pescado la angina bacteriana. Así que puedo hacer esto – guiño el ojo y volvió a besarme pero esta vez con más ímpetu - ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo me enferme y tu cuidaste de mi? – pregunto con ojos brillantes.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese día había conocido una faceta nueva de mi jefe y además, él conoció a Thomas. Aun recuerdo latente su rostro sorprendido al enterarse que tenía un hijo.

Asentí en respuesta con una sonrisa en mis labios.

— Desde ese día comencé a verte con otros ojos y a interesarme en ti. Por suerte ahora que tengo que hacerte de enfermero hay una diferencia – dijo y enarque una ceja – ahora puedo besarte y mimarte.

Rodé los ojos y una risita se escapo de mis labios. Nos volvimos a besar y tras unos minutos se fue a la cocina en busca de mi desayuno. Hoy tenía el privilegio de desayunar en mi cama.

Cuando volvió, lo hizo con una enorme bandeja llena de alimentos. Tommy lo acompañaba y desayunamos los tres juntos en la cama, hacia muchos domingos que no hacíamos esto. Tome mi antibiótico con el jugo de naranja y nos quedamos charlando un buen rato.

Cuando sentí mis ojos pesados nuevamente, mis hombres juntaron todo y se dispusieron a marcharse para dejarme descansar. Pero una alarma en mi celular me sobresalto, mire el recordatorio y fui hasta el baño.

Quite del blíster mis pastillas anticonceptivas y me la tome. Moje un poco mi nuca y me refresque solo un poco. Cuando volví a la cama, un sobre fucsia llamo mi atención.

¿Otro más? ¿Cómo había llegado si hace solo un momento estaba allí?

Lo tome con manos temblorosas y el famoso _"Belly" _apareció ahora en la portada de la carta. Sin remordimientos lo abrí y leí el contenido con un nudo en la garganta.

"_Creí que nunca te olvidarías de mi, pero veo que me equivoque. ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento al saber que otro hombre tiene lo que es… o bueno era mío? Antes, era yo el afortunado de despertarte con un beso, ahora lo tiene otro. Hasta escuche a Thomas llamarlo papá, ¿Entiendes que tengo un puñal clavado en mi corazón? Teníamos una promesa y tú la has roto. Sufrí cada día que no estuve junto a ustedes, pero tú lo has superado muy bien. No te reconozco, pero aun te amo como el primer día. _

_Tu Benny, porque aun sigo perteneciéndote"._

Lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, una detrás de la otra. Mire para todos buscando a alguien en la habitación, pero me encontraba sola. ¿Cómo era posible que esta carta haya llegado a mi cama?

Muriéndome por dentro, volví a leer la firma:

"_Tu Benny, porque aun sigo perteneciéndote"_

Así era como lo llamaba cariñosamente, solo era un código entre él y yo.

Esto no podía ser verdad, Benjamín no podía estar mandando estas cartas. Él estaba muerto, ya no estaba junto a nosotros.

¿O en realidad si?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>:O no me maten por dejarlo ahi xD<p>

Hola hermosas, ¿Como están? Un nuevo capitulo otra vez :D, cada vez falta menos para el final U_U

Simplemente gracias por todo: alertas, favoritos, reviews, pero por sobre todo por leer y seguir apoyando esta historia, de verdad que les agradezco infinitamente.

Me temo avisarles que me ausentare unas dos semanas, estoy en épocas de exámenes y debo estudiar ¬¬.

¡Solo 3 días chicas! Aunque yo tengo la maratón de las 5 películas MAÑANA, aun no puedo creer que ya se este terminando... pero comienza una leyenda. Toda mi vida voy a estar agradecida por descubrir esos hermosos libros que cambiaron mi vida, e hicieron que perteneciera al mejor fandom de todos :').

El adelanto lo dejare en mi pagina de Facebook: **Alie A Cullen**

Me despido lagrimeando, disfruten mucho la última película. Las quiero.

Abrazos de oso cibernetico para cada una. \(*-*)/

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	28. Ѽ Capítulo Veintisiete

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Sera que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capitulo 27**

**POV BELLA**

_Dos semanas después… _

—Extiende este brazo Tommy –indiqué señalando el bracito derecho, terminando de colocarle la camisa a mi pequeño.

—¿Eto onde va? – me preguntó mostrándome el pequeño moño mientras terminaba de abotonar su prenda.

—Aquí –señalé tomándolo en mis manos y colocándoselo en el cuello de la camisa–. Estás hermoso –dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Mi pequeño niño estaba envuelto en un hermoso traje de gala, de color gris oscuro y una camisa blanca con su pequeño moño negro. Estaba enorme y muy hermoso, ¿por qué el tiempo tenía que pasar tan deprisa?

—¿Qué es _casación_ mami?

—Casamiento –corregí dulcemente –es un paso hermoso que hacen dos personas que se aman mucho, se prometen amor eterno –traté de explicarme.

—¿Tú amas a papi?

—Por supuesto que sí –respondí.

—¿Pod que no se casan? –preguntó intrigado.

—Son temas de adultos Tommy, uno no decide de la noche a la mañana casarse –salvo Alice y Jasper pero no entendería mi pequeño.

—¿Y con papá Jamín tampoco? –volvió a preguntar y me tomó por sorpresa que lo nombre. Es decir, antes siempre hablábamos de él y mirábamos fotos, pero desde que Edward apareció en nuestras vidas, Thomas –por más que nunca vaya a olvidar a su padre biológico—rara vez hablaba de él.

—No cariño, con él tampoco –respondí tragando el nudo en la garganta que se formó en mi interior.

Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y me abrazó fuertemente. Era muy sensible al darse cuenta de mis emociones y cuando algo no iba bien conmigo. Nombrar a Benjamín –y más en este momento— era muy difícil y mi pequeño lo intuía.

—Mida mami, alguien dejó edto aquí –murmuró una vez que nos separamos señalando a la mesa de luz–. Lo enconté tirado en el suelo y lo puse allí.

Abrí los ojos como platos aunque trate de disimularlo lo más que pude.

—¿Viste a alguien que lo haya dejado?

—Nop. ¿Puedo ir con buelita?

—Claro cielo, pero no te ensucies, en unos minutos debemos irnos –avisé y asintió.

Apenas se fue mi pequeño hijo, corrí –literalmente—hasta dar con el maldito sobre que volvía a aparecer. En estas dos semanas, había recibido cinco cartas fucsias más. Todas volviendo a revolver mi doloroso pasado, para instalarse en mi feliz presente.

Desdoblé el papel con rabia y leí rápidamente su contenido:

"_En cada mañana recuerdo tu cuerpo junto al mío, murmurando en tus sueños mi nombre, diciendo cuanto me amabas. Ahora siento una profunda tristeza al saber que otro hombre recibe esas hermosas palabras y es él quien se despierta con tu hermoso rostro en su pecho. Pero lo que más duele aun, es escuchar a Tommy llamarlo papá._

_Te sigo amando tanto Belly… y tú ya me has olvidado. "_

¿Por qué seguía con esto? ¿Cómo era posible que aparecieran de un momento a otro "mágicamente"? ¿Sería posible que me haya mentido todo este tiempo y en realidad nunca haya fallecido? ¿Por qué ahora que había podido salir adelante y ser feliz junto a Edward?

Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Tomé el sobre y lo guardé junto a los otros en el cajón de mi ropa interior.

Aun no había podido contárselo a Edward. Juro que quería decírselo con toda mi alma, pero en el momento en que me decidía, la cobardía ganaba y cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Mi método más efectivo era el de seducirlo y acabar haciendo el amor. Edward sabía que algo pasaba, pero agradecía infinitamente que no me presionara y respetara mis tiempos.

Él era el hombre perfecto para mí y no iba a dejar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Sequé las lágrimas derramadas de mi mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y me dispuse a alistarme para el gran evento.

Me coloqué frente al espejo del baño y vislumbre mis ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y las pequeñas ojeras que se formaron debajo de mis ojos. Los últimos días no había podido dormir bien, debido a los sueños que se aparecían en las noches. No podría llamarlos pesadillas, ya que eran los recuerdos de mi vida junto a Benjamín.

Tomé los maquillajes y me dispuse a tratar de hacer que mi rostro se viera presentable. Estuve un poco más de media hora _revocando_ mi rostro hasta que por fin quedé conforme con el maquillaje. No era nada del otro mundo, solo resalte un poco mis ojos y cubrí mi boca con labial rojo, haciendo juego con el vestido que iba a ponerme.

Fui hasta mi armario y tomé el hermoso vestido que Alice había elegido para mí. Era absolutamente hermoso –un poco corto para mi gusto personal, pero de todos modos quedaba bien en mi cuerpo—, era de un color rojo intenso, con una tira pasando por uno de mis hombros, del otro lado era descubierto. Tenía un hermoso aplique en el medio, que le daba una elegancia notable.

Una vez que me lo coloqué, me puse mis zapatos de tacón plateados y fui nuevamente hacia el espejo del cuarto de baño a terminar de retocar mi peinado.

Cuando salí ya lista del baño escuche un silbido, instantáneamente corrí mi vista hasta la mirada escaneadora de Edward. No les miento, tuve que cerrar la boca ante semejante dios Griego. Mi novio estaba vestido con un hermoso traje gris oscuro, que le asentaba de maravillas, junto a una camisa también gris pero un poco más clara que el traje y una corbata negra haciendo contraste. Su cabello rebelde como siempre.

Completamente perfecto.

—Estas… estas… —. Murmuró Edward sin despegar su mirada de mi cuerpo– perfecta –concluyó acercándose a mí.

—Tú no te quedas atrás –respondí coqueta colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Me tomó de las caderas y acercó su boca a la mía, besándome con pasión. Era realmente beneficioso que existieran labiales que no manchaban ni se corriesen–. Estoy repasando todas las maneras que tengo para sacarte ese hermoso vestido –murmuró con voz ronca una vez que acabamos de besarnos.

—Créeme que estaré de gustosa de saber cuáles son –respondí con una sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior.

—En la noche –murmuró en mis labios para volver a besarme.

Estuvimos unos momentos más en nuestra sesión de besos. Al darme cuenta de la hora, me despegué –muy difícilmente—de sus adictivos labios para terminar de preparar mi pequeña cartera plateada.

—Amor, ¿dónde pusiste los gemelos para la camisa? –preguntó mi novio revolviendo su ropero.

—En el cajón de mi ropa interior –respondí distraídamente y coloqué el celular en mi cartera.

Abrí de golpe los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Miré asustada a Edward y él estaba estático en su lugar con uno de los sobres en sus manos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es esto, Bella? –preguntó mirándome fijamente—. ¿Belly? –. Frunció el ceño.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y tragué fuerte dos veces. Los volví a abrir y Edward seguía en la misma posición.

—¿Puedo explicártelo luego? Tenemos que ser puntuales –pedí o mejor dicho rogué.

—¿Son por estos sobres que has estado extraña este tiempo? –volvió a preguntar, pero dejo el maldito-papel-destruye-presente en donde antes estaba. Solo pude asentir en respuesta— ¿Me dirás cuando volvamos?

—Te lo prometo –dije firme mirándolo a los ojos.

—Confío en ti Bella –aseguró–. Vamos –extendió su mano y la tomé—. ¿Me juras que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos? –agregó colocando su mano en mi mentón haciendo que nuestros ojos se mantuvieran en contacto.

—Nada ni nadie nos va a separar, Edward –aseguré.

—Te amo –dijo.

—Te amo –respondí perdiéndome en su boca.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

La intriga carcomía mis entrañas. Pero no podía exigir una explicación de esos extraños sobres fucsias con un _"Belly"_ escrito en su frente. Por la mirada asustada de Bella, supe que era un tema serio que requería mucho tiempo para aclararlo. Justamente ahora, carecíamos de tiempo, es mas estábamos muy sobre la hora.

Miles de teorías venían a mi cabeza, tenía miedo y no sabía por qué. Esas cartas no me daban buena espina. Bella estaba ausente, como en estas últimas semanas. Al principio pensé que era por la angina que había pescado, pero luego de curarse seguía igual.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Hace solo dos semanas, era todo color de rosas y felicidad. Estábamos saliendo adelante juntos como una verdadera familia, porque eso éramos… una familia.

Confiaba en Bella y ella había prometido que nada nos iba a pasar y por supuesto yo creía en ello.

Miré de soslayo a mi novia, estaba pensativa manteniendo la vista fija en el paisaje. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y Sue y Thomas se reían de alguna broma que no había escuchado.

Por más que quisiese aligerar el ambiente, se notaba la tensión que había. Tomé la mano de Bella –la cual estaba apoyada en su rodilla– y le di un apretón, llevándola a la palanca de cambios entrelazando nuestros dedos y en ningún momento la solté. Vi de reojo que sonreía y me miraba con ternura. Solo esperaba haberle demostrado que yo estaría con ella siempre, sin importar nada más.

—Papi –me sacó de mis pensamientos mi pequeño– ¿Tu quieres _casación_ con mamita? –preguntó y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

Sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se tensó y miró con temor hacia mi rostro. Pude ver a Sue que intentaba disimular –pésimamente– su risa.

—En cuanto llegue ese día, serás el primero en saberlo, pequeñín –dije sonriendo manteniendo la mirada firme en la carretera.

…

—Solo Alice puede armar una boda de esta magnitud en unos pocos meses –alabó Emmet.

—La verdad es que si, es increíble. –dije con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo va la paternidad? –pregunté luego de unos minutos, mientras veía una de las imágenes más tiernas que pueda haber visto. Bella sostenía en sus brazos a la diminuta Mía, la miraba con adoración, seguramente como yo la estaba mirando en estos momentos.

—No es fácil ser papá, amigo. – soltó una carcajada –solo hace dos semanas que la tenemos con nosotros y aun nos estamos acostumbrando. Creo que este tiempo he dormido solo veinticuatro horas. La verdad es que es un monstruito, duerme de día y llora y llora de noche. Pero… es hermosa y me hace sentir completo. –concluyó y en sus ojos se notaba el orgullo que tenia por su flamante título.

—Me alegra que sea así Emmet. Ustedes se merecen lo mejor –dije palmeándole el hombro.

—¿Te sucede algo? –inquirió algo preocupado.

—No es nada, no te preocupes. Ve con tus chicas –le dije señalando a Rose quien hacía señas llamándolo.

Soltando un suspiro cansado admiré todo el lugar. De verdad que mi prima se había pasado.

Había elegido una boda al aire libre, todo decorado con elegantes flores y muchas telas. La pequeña capilla a un extremo del lugar, tenía una lona completamente beige que lograba darle un toque de elegancia. Los asientos estaban perfectamente enfundados en seda del mismo color que la capilla, y un arreglo floral en ellas. Estaba todo más que perfecto.

Intente ubicar a Bella y a Thomas, y me tranquilice cuando los vi hablar con Jacob y su novia. En este último tiempo había tratado un poco más con él. No negaré que al principio me partía el hígado de los celos que sentí por él, pero ahora ya había pasado. Estaba seguro de Bella y por sobre todo… del gran vientre de la novia de Jacob; eso me daba mucha tranquilidad.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí y al darme vuelta vi a Jasper reunido con dos personas. Mi cuerpo completo se tensó al visualizar de donde provenía esa mirada firme en mí.

Esa señora que tanto había atormentado a mi ángel, estaba solo a pocos metros de ella. Me miraba con cierta ¿culpa?, no eso no podría ser, esa mujer no tenía corazón alguno. Les había deseado la muerte tanto a Thomas como a mi Bella.

Habíamos hablado de ello, sobre todo el miedo al reencuentro y todo lo que eso implicaba. Pero mi ángel no estaba sola, ahora me tenía a mí y no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, ni a ella y a nuestro hijo.

Mis piernas me guiaron por inercia hasta Bella y la tomé fuertemente por su cintura, a su lado estaba Thomas a quien le despeine su cabello en un gesto amistoso. Saludé a Jacob y a Leah y me entretuve escuchando su charla.

—… entonces estaba perdido a las cuatro de la madrugada buscando por toda la cuidad la bendita torta de chocolate con trozos de manzana verde. De solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago –. Relataba Jacob con gestos de asco.

—No es mi culpa, cúlpalo a él –se defendió su novia acariciando su enorme barriga.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó mi novia acariciando el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

—Si –contesté distraído siguiendo con la vista los pasos que _esos_ señores daban.

—De verdad siento haberte ocultado…

—Shh –la callé dulcemente– en casa –dije sobre sus labios y le di un beso rápido pero dulce.

Seguimos escuchando unos minutos más la aventura de Jacob en busca de los extraños antojos de su novia y de cómo se estaban preparando para recibir a su primer hijo.

Cuando pasaron unos veinte minutos todo estuvo listo para el comienzo de la ceremonia. Habíamos ido a saludar a Jasper –una vez que sus padres se alejaron de él– estaba muy nervioso, pero feliz. Yo en su lugar estaría igual.

Thomas y Bella se fueron a sus puestos, ya que Bella era una de las damas de honor y Thomas sería quien llevara los anillos. Me senté junto a mi tía, Sue y Emmet con su pequeña hija.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la típica marcha nupcial, todos nos pusimos de pie para recibir a la novia. Lo primero que vimos fue el pequeño cuerpito de Thomas caminando lentamente llevando consigo el pequeño almohadón donde estaban apoyadas las delicadas alianzas. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando vi dos pares de ojos mirándolo seriamente, llevé mi vista hasta ellos y cuando se percataron formé una línea tensa con mi mandíbula.

Luego de Thomas aparecieron las hermosas hermanas Swan. Estaban increíbles las dos, obviamente que toda mi atención era acaparada por mi ángel, que desde que la vi con ese vestido rojo miles de formas de quitárselo aparecieron en mi cabeza. Miró hacia mí con sus mejillas sonrojadas y me dedicó una sonrisa que me derritió el corazón, era increíble el efecto que tenía en mí.

Detrás de ellas, el momento esperado llegó. Alice caminaba tranquilamente del brazo de Carlisle y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Jasper la esperaba ansioso del otro lado de la alfombra roja. Una vez que llegó hasta él, mi tío hizo el típico símbolo de colocar la mano de su hija en la de su futuro esposo.

La ceremonia pasó sin contratiempos, estuvo realmente hermosa y en el momento de los votos no pude ocultar mi emoción al ver como mi primita se casaba. Cuando pronunció el _"si quiero"_ mis labios volaron a los de Bella con el verdadero deseo que en algún momento no muy lejano nosotros ocupáramos ese lugar.

—¿Lo estas pasando bien? –preguntó Bella dejando un beso en mi pecho.

—Teniéndote en mis brazos es difícil pasarlo mal, ángel –contesté dejando un beso suave en sus labios.

—Thomas está encantado con su nueva prima, mira como la observa –comentó luego de unos segundos llevando su vista hasta nuestro pequeño.

Era verdad, desde que Tommy había conocido a Mía, no había momento en que no la nombrara, estaba encantado con la pequeña. Serían muy unidos, eso era visible. De seguro tendrían una relación tan estrecha como la mía con Alice.

Seguimos bailando al ritmo de la suave música en la pista de baile, viendo como todos los invitados bailaban, comían y reían. Está claro que mi vista solo estaba enfocada en dos personas, las cuales no dejaron de observarnos en todo momento. Bella no había sacado el tema, pero estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de las miradas extrañas por parte de esos señores.

Si bien a Emily –si mal no recuerdo así se llamaba—la había visto solo una vez, había algo más extraño en ella todavía. Se la notaba más delgada, con el rosto cansado y una mueca de dolor a todo momento. Su marido –del cual no recuerdo el nombre—estaba pendiente de ella a todo momento y la miraba con ¿lástima? De verdad era muy extraño.

—No tienes que estar pendiente todo el tiempo de ellos, Edward –interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos mi hermosa novia.

—¿Ah? –me hice el confundido.

Sonrió torcidamente—. Desde que llegamos que los estás mirando y sé que ellos también nos miran. No van a intentar hacer nada, conozco a esa mujer y nunca va a discutir conmigo en un lugar con mucha gente. Guarda su ponzoña solo cuando estoy sola o en un lugar apartado. –explicó tranquilamente.

—Aun me asombra lo fuerte que eres para aguantar todo lo que te hizo. Yo no sé que hubiera hecho en tu lugar.

—Hubieras actuado igual que yo, y aun mas cuando Thomas está de por medio. No iba a dejar que lo lastime, a mi me podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero con Tommy… eso no iba a permitirlo. Ahora me siento más fuerte aun. Cuando pasó todo aun necesitaba madurar en aquellos tiempos… pero ahora he crecido y madurado… además que no estoy sola… ahora te tengo a ti.

—Tanto como duren nuestras vidas –. Respondí emocionado por sus palabras y besé su boca una vez más.

¿Cómo no iba a caer rendido a los pies de esta mujer? Era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero por el bienestar de su hijo o de sus seres amados. Cada día que pasaba y la conocía aun mejor, siempre salía sorprendido y maravillado con su persona. Se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo, y ahí se quedaría… para siempre.

—¿Dónde está Thomas? –preguntó alzando un poco la voz debido a la música alta a nuestro alrededor. Miré hacia el lugar donde instantes atrás estaba y no lo encontré.

—Ven. Preguntémosle a Rose y Emmet –la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta su hermana y cuñado.

Antes que me diera cuenta mi vista se había fijado otra vez en los padres de Jasper, y efectivamente mis sospechas tomaban veracidad.

Tampoco se encontraban en donde habían estado antes.

—Pregúntales a ellos, yo lo iré a buscar a los alrededores –. Dije besando su frente y marchándome hacia el jardín.

Comencé a buscar con la vista en todos lados. Mi corazón golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho y la desesperación estaba instalándose en mi cuerpo.

¿Qué querrían esos intentos de personas con Thomas? Si le hacían algo era capaz de arrancarles la cabeza y colocarlas en la pared de la mansión junto a la chimenea.

Detuve mis pasos al escuchar la suave vocecita de Thomas. Mantuve cierta prudencia y me escondí detrás de un árbol –lo suficientemente grande como para taparme— procurando no estar muy lejos de ellos para poder escuchar la conversación.

—¿Cuál es el dibujo que más te gusta? –preguntó Emily sonriéndole.

—Mi favodito es cars… ¿ti no?

—Oh, no se cual es pequeño –volvió a decir la canosa mujer.

—Arg –chasqueó la lengua—no tiendo como no conocen Cars, ¡es lo mejor!

—Eres tan parecido a tu padre –dijo su abuela mirándolo emocionada— ¿Recuerdas cuando nuestro niño tenía su misma edad, Sam?

—Como olvidarlo querida –contestó el hombre—por fuera eres igual a tu madre, pero tienes a Benjamín en tu interior.

—Jamín es mi papá –murmuró Tommy un poco confundido—. No lo conocí, pero mami me cuenta mucho de él y dice que me quiere mucho y que me cuida desde allí –agregó señalando el cielo—. Ahoda tengo otro papi que me ama mucho, como yo a él –mi pecho se llenó de emoción, mi pequeño era tan lindo, ¡como lo amaba!

—¿Otro papi dices? –preguntó su abuela paterna.

—¡Pod supuesto! Él es muy bueno conmigo y nos quiede y nos cuida mucho, somos muy felices junto a él.

Emily le dedicó una sonrisa realmente amable y hasta creí verle los ojos más brillantes que lo normal, pero no estaba muy cerca como para afirmarlo. Vuelvo a insistir con lo mismo, había algo en esta mujer que era extraño; la forma en que se comportaba con Thomas era como la de… su abuela. La forma en la que lo miraba, estaba maravillada con él. Tan distinto a la única que vez que la había visto antes en La Push… en esa ocasión sus ojos destilaban odio hacia el pequeño… y ahora no había rastros de ello.

¿Será que recapacitó y le daría la oportunidad a Thomas para que le demuestre lo dulce, cariñoso y tierno que era?

Realmente esperaba que si, se había perdido mucho tiempo de su único nieto cegada por el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo.

—¿Puedo pedirte un único favor, cariño? –preguntó Emily. No se me pasó por alto que a la última palabra se le quebró la voz.

—Sip –contestó Thomas sonriendo.

—¿Puedes llamarme solo una vez abuela?

Thomas vaciló unos segundos, luego pronunció las palabras deseadas por Emily –. Abuela —. Dijo solamente y su abuela lo levantó en brazos estrechándolo fuertemente. Unos instantes después se agregó a ese abrazo Sam.

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

Este niño iba a sacarme canas verdes. De un momento a otro había desaparecido, estuvimos unos diez minutos buscándolo por todos los recovecos –hasta debajo de las mesas— pero no tenía idea en donde se encontraba. El alma volvió a mi cuerpo cuando recibí un mensaje de Edward avisándome que lo había encontrado.

—¡Dios! Ese pequeño va a matarnos un día –. Exclamó Rose dándole de amamantar a Mía.

—Fueron cinco segundos, estaba junto a nosotros y solo… desapareció –. Explicó Emmet.

—Ahora me entienden cuando digo que tengo que tener cuatro ojos con él –dije sonriendo.

Nos entretuvimos hablando unos minutos cuando el momento del ramo era anunciado por los micrófonos. Fui obligada por mi hermana –no miento—a participar de ello. Cuando me acerqué hasta el centro de la pista, donde todas las mujeres solteras estaban sonriendo en busca de su _"pasaje al matrimonio",_ Alice al verme, sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y les juro que me dió un poco de miedo.

—¡A la cuenta de tres! –exclamó Alice dándose vuelta dejando su espalda delante de nosotras. Las muchachas se agolparon apretujándose entre ellas desesperadas por recibir el ramo. Yo solo me quedé unos cinco o seis pasos detrás de ellas–. Uno… dos…—hizo una pausa – ¡Tres!

Fue todo en cámara lenta… las mujeres se amontonaron entre ellas y hasta algunas saltaron la mortal X en busca del sagrado ramo de la novia. Me asusté cuando –como por arte de magia—tenía el dichoso ramo sujeto firmemente en mis manos, las miradas de las muchachas me mandaban dagas, ¿tanto lio por un ramo? Ni que fuera que apareciera la proposición de matrimonio por generación espontánea.

Mi cara se encendió de todos los colores y al mirar a Alice, ella solo me guiñó el ojo.

¡Lo había hecho a propósito!

El salón entero aplaudió mi _valiosa adquisición_ y me llamaron para ir junto a los novios y hacer la foto.

—Míralo a mi primo. Esto le ha encantado –susurró Alice en mi oreja y mi mirada voló a Edward –quien tenía a Thomas en brazos—me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. ¿Mi respuesta? Sonrojarme como un tomate.

—Hazme acordar que te mate –murmuré para ella con una sonrisa falsa en mis labios.

—No querrás dejarme viudo tan temprano, Bella –agregó Jasper y los tres estallamos a carcajadas.

Luego de unas cuantas fotos volví a mi sitio en la mesa que nos habían asignado, llevando tímidamente el hermoso ramo de flores en mis manos.

—Tendrás que comenzar a buscar un anillo, Edward –palmeó la espalda de mi novio el _simpático_ de mi cuñado. Mi rostro volvió a sonrojarse.

—Tendrías que haber visto tu rostro Bella, de verdad que estaba hecho un poema –agregó _graciosa_ mi hermosa hermana.

Sentí el brazo libre de Edward enrollarse en mi cintura—. Me encanta que lo hayas tomado tú, voy a tenerlo muy en cuenta –. Dijo simplemente y sus ojos brillaron intensamente, le sonreí y junté nuestros labios brevemente.

—Ese beso fue de promesa, a mi no me joden –. Volvió a exclamar Emmet y en un acto muy maduro de mi parte, le saqué la lengua abrazándome más a Edward.

—¿Vieron a todas esas mujeres peleándose como perras? ¿Qué sucede con ellas? ¿Tan desesperadas están por casarse? –preguntó Jacob llevándose la copa de vino a sus labios.

—El matrimonio es el acto más hermoso de hacer cuando dos personas se aman, cielo –explicó Leah acariciando se voluptuoso vientre.

Estuve completamente de acuerdo con Leah.

Y por alguna extraña razón, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la tradición de quien recibiera el ramo de la flamante esposa fuese la próxima mujer en casarse… esta vez fuera real.

…

—Está profundamente dormido –. Murmuré abriendo la puerta trasera del coche.

—Será mejor que lo cargue hasta su cuarto, duerme como un roble –contestó mi novio y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Thomas para poder cargarlo en sus brazos.

Habíamos aparcado el auto hace instantes. Estaba hecha polvo, y mis pies parecían dos sapos reventados. Una vez que me había sacado los zapatos ya no me los pude volver a colocar.

—Te espero en nuestra habitación –murmuró Edward, asentí en respuesta.

—¿Pasa algo Bella? –preguntó Sue bostezando.

—No sucede nada, Sue. Ve a dormir, hoy fue un día largo.

—Dame el ramo, lo pondré en agua.

Se lo pasé con una sonrisa –.Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, linda –. Saludó en respuesta.

Suspiré pesadamente mirando el oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas. Habría de ser cerca de la medianoche.

La fiesta del casamiento había terminado relativamente tarde para haber comenzado a las once de la mañana, pero fue realmente hermoso. La felicidad que se veía en Alice y Jasper no tenia descripción, y yo estaba muy contenta por mi amigo… él merecía encontrar a alguien como Allie para ser feliz.

Con respecto a sus padres… no fue tan difícil como esperé. Había notado sus miradas puestas en nosotros a todo momento, pero fui capaz de ignorarlos sin problema –o al menos eso intenté—. Había algo extraño con Emily, que no sabía de qué se trataba. Me pareció haber visto en más de una oportunidad la necesidad de acercarse a mí, pero no lo hizo.

La figura de Emily también había cambiado… cuando la volví a reencontrar después de tres años en la playa de La Push, la ví fuerte, decidida, con intensiones de llevarse el mundo por delante, con esa mirada que siempre tuvo para mí llena de odio. Pero hoy había sido distinto, hasta me animaría a decir que me miraba con algo de culpa y quizá… solo quizá, algo de arrepentimiento.

¿Podría estar implicada Emily con las apariciones de esos sobres fucsias? ¿Sería capaz de jugar con la memoria de su hijo de esa forma?

De solo pensar que existía la posibilidad que Benjamín esté vivo se me ponían los pelos de punta. Si eso era cierto… ¿Dónde demonios había estado? ¿Por qué carajos lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar a su hijo en gestación y luego perderse tres hermosos años de su vida?

Tenía muchísimas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta… y eso estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

Estas últimas semanas había estado todo el tiempo intranquila, sintiéndome perseguida cuando salía de la casa, como si fuera que alguien me siguiera y me observara desde una distancia prudente.

Y como una excelente idiota… había callado y no le había dicho nada a Edward. Pero eso esta noche iba a cambiar, el sabría qué estaba pasando y lucharíamos para conocer la verdad los dos juntos.

Me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa pero la figura de Edward me sobresaltó.

—No quería asustarte, estabas tardando bastante por eso vine por ti.

—Lo siento, supongo que me entretuve pensando –. Me encogí de hombros.

—Llegó esto para ti –señaló un nuevo sobre fucsia y me tensé por completo— ¿Qué es esto, Bella? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Quién te llama _"Belly"? _¿Acaso tú…? —. Me miró con horror.

—¡NO! –. Grité yendo hasta él y coloqué mi mano en su boca para silenciarlo—. Escúchame una cosa, yo JAMÁS voy a traicionarte, jamás –. Aseguré tomando su rostro con mis manos.

—Lo sé, discúlpame. Esto es muy confuso Bella, necesito que confíes en mí y me lo digas. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero al principio creí que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto… pero después… –me estremecí.

—Espera —me interrumpió—. Vamos adentro. Ha comenzado a refrescar.

Asentí y Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome a él. Me entregó el maldito sobre y lo tuve entre mis manos. Al llegar a nuestra habitación, Edward se sentó en la cama y yo coloqué el pestillo a la puerta. Miré a mi novio pidiendo permiso para abrir el sobre y él solo asintió, otorgándome ese espacio.

"_Mi hermosa Belly, hoy estabas aun más hermosa que todos los días. Pero vuelvo a insistir con lo mismo, odio verte tan cerca de ese tipo. ¿Es que la promesa de amor que nos hicimos ya no existe? Te sigo amando como el primer día, como en esa clase de matemática ¿recuerdas?_

_Thomas estaba hermoso también, se parece tanto a ti… eso me gusta mucho. Ojalá le hayas hablado a Tommy de mí, no me gustaría que crezca en una mentira… ya lo escuché llamar papá a tu… bueno ese hombre, y no me gustó para nada._

_Te amo Belly, aun más que antes. Mi corazón siempre será tuyo._

_Tu Benny."_

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Todo esto era obra de Benjamín, no podía creerlo pero era así. Nadie conocía tanto de nuestra historia, todos los apodos cariñosos que nos inventamos, cuando nos conocimos… era imposible que alguien más supiera. Ni siquiera sus padres estaban tan al tanto de la situación –hasta donde yo sabía—.

Edward amagó a pararse y acercarse a mí, pero solo negué con la cabeza y fui hasta el cajón de mi ropa interior para buscar los otros sobres. Los tomé y los acomodé de manera que el primer sobre que recibí quedara primero.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes –volví a repetir—. Léelos tu mismo.

Se los tendí y frunció el ceño–. Entiendo si no quieres mostrármelo Bella, no voy a obligarte a nada.

Hice una mueca–. No me estás obligando a nada, iba a mostrártelo de cualquier manera, aunque me hubiera gustado que naciera de mí y no que lo hayas encontrado por accidente.

Él notó la convicción en mis palabras y comenzó a leer.

Cuando terminó de leer el primero, me miró con los ojos como platos, solo lo alenté para que continuara. Su ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más a medida que los sobres iban pasando en sus manos. A la última carta, no soportó más la ira y terminó arrugando por completo el papel, tirándolo a un lado de la cama.

—Esto no puede ser posible, Bella. Dime que no, por favor –. Rogó y me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas.

—Ojalá pudiera decirte que no, pero… no hay otra persona en el mundo que conozca las intimidades que teníamos… esos apodos no me los decía todo el mundo. Es todo muy descabellado.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿mintió estar muerto todo este tiempo? ¿Los abandonó a ti y a su propio hijo al faltar nada para que naciera?

Me abracé más a él y me permití llorar toda la frustración que llevaba guardando todos estos días. Edward solo me abrazó mas fuerte tratando de calmarme, aunque lo notaba tenso y un poco asustado.

—Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto, ángel. No voy a permitir que interfieran en nuestra felicidad.

—Yo tampoco dejaré que eso suceda. Me costó mucho tiempo y lágrimas poder hacerme la idea de su muerte… de un momento a otro decide aparecer… —hipé por el llanto.

—Tranquila, vamos a solucionar esto juntos.

—Gracias Edward, por estar conmigo y soportar toda esta mierda.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar contigo? Te amo y haría lo que sea por verte feliz.

—Yo también te amo y no dejaré que nadie arruine lo que de a poco fuimos construyendo –. Dije acercándome a su boca.

—Yo tampoco dejaré que nos separen, así tenga que atarte a mi cama –. Dijo con un poco de humor para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente.

Hasta yo misma me sorprendí encontrándome riendo en un momento como éste. Ahora que Edward sabia de lo que me estaba atormentando todos estos días, me sentí aliviada. Contaba con su apoyo… y no dejaríamos que nadie nos separase.

—Antes de irnos al casamiento me dijiste que tenías distintas formas de quitarme el vestido. Aun estoy esperando que lo hagas –lo incité con una voz sensual –o al menos traté de que así pareciese—.

—Es una mujer muy peligrosa cuando se lo propone, señorita Swan –contestó con los ojos oscuros por el deseo, mientras me colocaba a horcajadas en su regazo—. Será un placer mostrarle mis estrategias para quitar su hermoso vestido rojo, que ha logrado cautivarme desde que se lo vi puesto —dijo acariciando toda la extensión de mi pierna.

—Te amo –dije entregándome a sus caricias.

—Te amo más –respondió y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor y pasión.

En poco tiempo las técnicas de Edward fueron muy efectivas y nos encontrábamos desnudos entregándonos el uno al otro.

…

Un aroma delicioso a café inundó mis fosas nasales. Me acerqué a la cocina y estaba Sue desayunando tranquilamente.

—Buenos días, Bella –saludó cuando me acerqué hasta ella y la saludé. Fui hasta la encimera a servirme un poco de café y me senté en la silla contigua a ella– .Hay fotos muy divertidas –dijo señalando la cámara digital que llevaba en sus manos.

Nos entretuvimos mirando las numerosas fotos que habíamos sacado ayer. Había una realmente hermosa de Edward, Thomas y mía que la haría un cuadro. Había que aprovechar cuando salía bien en una fotografía.

—Hablé con Esme esta mañana, me avisó que Alice y Jasper ya llegaron a París.

_—La cuidad del amor_ –. Dije poética. Allí se fueron de luna de miel.

—¿Siguen durmiendo los hombres de la casa? –preguntó luego de unos instantes.

—Si, Thomas cayó rendido apenas subió al auto y… Edward no se quedó atrás –. Dije divertida sonrojándome un poco por el motivo en que mi novio seguía durmiendo. Nos habíamos desvelado _bastante_ por las actividades nocturnas.

El timbre sonó en toda la casa y nos miramos extrañadas. ¿Quién podría ser un domingo a las once de la mañana?

Sue se levantó y fue a fijarse de quien se trataba. Unos minutos después volvió y me dijo:

—Te buscan, Bella –. Habló seria.

Me levanté con el corazón en la garganta sin motivo alguno y fui hasta la sala. Abrí los ojos de par en par al recibir tal visita inesperada.

—Hola, _Belly_ –. Dijo simplemente y mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Uff! ¿Quien será? :O<p>

¡Hola hermosas/os! Hice todo lo posible por subir un nuevo capitulo y como ven, ¡aquí estoy! ¿Que les pareció?

Millones de gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me escribieron. También a los favoritos, alertas, pero como siempre digo por leer y seguir apoyando la historia.

Estamos en la etapa final de la historia... si mis cálculos andan bien serán uno capítulos los que faltaran :')

Recuerden que el adelanto lo subiré a mi Facebook: **Alie A Cullen**

¿Tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a ver Amanecer? Yo aun no caigo que es la ultima película creo que nunca lloré tanto como lo hice al verla. Bill Condon si que es un genio, en un momento quise ir a buscarlo pegarle y luego besarle los pies por hacernos sufrir tanto xD...

Me voy despidiendo, esperando que llegue diciembre con muchas ganas así arrancan mis vacaciones y pueda dedicarle mas tiempo a la escritura y a la historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Abrazos de oso cibernético \(*-*)/

**Alie ~**


	29. Ѽ Capítulo Veintiocho

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Sera que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 28**

**POV BELLA**

_Belly._

_Belly._

_Belly._

Delante de mí se encontraban esos ojos azules que tantos días me habían atormentado, y ahora estaba aquí, parada frente a mí en la sala de la casa que compartía con Edward.

¿Qué carajos estaba buscando?

—¿Por qué demonios me llama así? ¿Cómo sabe de ese apodo? –pregunté roja por el enojo y mi corazón golpeteando fuertemente en mi pecho.

—Estoy segura que todo Forks sabe que mi hijo te llamaba de esa manera. Vengo en acción de paz, solo quería ser educada… lamento si te molestó –. Trató de disculparse manteniendo la calma en su voz.

—¿Qué hace aquí? –volví a preguntar a la defensiva.

—Creo que nos merecemos una charla. Quise hacerlo ayer, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar. ¿Podemos hablar unos momentos?

Me quedé pensando unos instantes. ¿Nunca se rendiría esta mujer? ¿Por qué seguía apareciendo en mi vida?

—Muy bien charlemos, pero aquí no. Vamos al escritorio –. Hablé con voz autoritaria caminando hacia dicho lugar.

Sentí sus pasos muy cerca mío y una vez que llegamos al lugar indicado, dejé que pasara primero y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Se dió la vuelta y sus ojos no reflejaban el odio que estaba acostumbrada a ver, eso era una sorpresa.

—Puedo observar que estas muy bien instalada aquí –. Murmuró mirando una foto de Edward, Thomas y mía encima del escritorio.

—¿Qué quiere? –. Escupí destilando ira haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

—Supongo que merezco que me trates de esta forma. Yo misma hice lo mismo hace tres años –murmuró más para ella que para mí—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Asentí señalando el sofá detrás de ella. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y me acerqué para abrirla.

—¿Está todo bien, mi niña? –preguntó preocupada Sue.

—Si Sue, cualquier cosa me encontraré aquí. Si Edward pregunta, dile que estoy hablando junto a Emily –contesté y ella solo me dió un apretón de manos enviándome fuerzas y se retiró.

Volví a cerrar la puerta y encaré a la mujer.

—Vaya al grano –. Dije con voz seria.

—Antes que nada, quiero pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas. No lo merezco, lo sé… pero es lo único que me sale en estos momentos. No es fácil ni para ti, ni para mí.

—Me ha lastimado mucho. Hay cosas que no se solucionan con una simple disculpa –. Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el mismo sofá en el que ella se encontraba.

—Lo sé, pero ahora estaré tranquila que te lo dije. Primero, quiero felicitarte por la excelente crianza que le has brindado a Thomas, es un niño encantador capaz de derretir hasta el corazón más lastimado y oscuro. Ayer, tuve la oportunidad de charlar con él. Fue imposible no recordar a Benjamín a su edad, heredó su mismo carácter.

¿Había hablado con Thomas? ¿Ayer? ¿En qué momento?

—¿Cómo que habló con Thomas? –. Desarrollé una de mis preguntas mentales.

—Ayer, en el casamiento de mi hijo. Lo llamé y hablamos unos momentos… me llamó abuela por primera vez –. Pude percibir emoción en su voz.

—Usted eligió eso. Yo jamás hubiera querido separarlos.

—Lo sé y jamás voy a perdonarme aquello tampoco. He perdido muchas cosas de él. En vez de aferrarme al único recuerdo que me queda de mi Benjamín, lo eché todo a perder.

¿Sabría que Benjamín no estaba muerto como habíamos creído? ¿Estaría ella implicada en la aparición de las misteriosas cartas? Si era así, tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle, aunque esperaría a que me dijera lo que sea que vino a decirme.

—Las personas suelen arrepentirse de lo malo que hicieron. A veces puede ser tarde, pero al menos recapacitaron de los males que han causado –murmuré.

—Has madurado mucho. No hay rastros de esa niña inocente y frágil de hace unos años.

—Tuve que madurar –respondí –. Ya no soy esa niña que no sabía cómo defenderse y lo único que hacía era escapar de los problemas… de usted. Ahora no voy a dejar que logre intimidarme, ya me ha lastimado mucho, no dejaré que lo siga haciendo.

—Eres muy valiente. Pero no he venido a lastimarte, como dijiste ya lo he hecho y en demasía. Solo quiero tratar de reparar mi error si es que aun tengo esperanzas. O solo al menos, darte mi explicación del porqué nunca fuiste bien recibida por mí.

—Soy toda oídos –. Me crucé de piernas.

Soltó un fuerte suspiro y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Conocí a mi primer amor cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años. Fue amor a primera vista, él estaba en el último año de secundaria y yo lo idealizaba como mi héroe. Liliam, una de mis mejores amigas en esa época, percibió que yo estaba loca por él y me incitó a hablarle y tratar de llamar su atención. Al principio fui muy tímida y no me animaba a hacerlo, pero luego me encontré hablando con él cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos de la preparatoria. Al poco tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque yo no lo veía como un simple amigo. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Sospechaba que le gustaba, al menos solo un poco, Liliam decía que ella también lo creía –hizo una mueca triste—. En el baile de primavera él me invitó a la fiesta que preparaban sus amigos. Por supuesto que asistí. En ese lugar nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Muchacha más feliz que yo no existía en el mundo. Se me declaró y me dijo que le gustaba mucho y que me había tomado cariño. Nunca dijo un _te amo_, así que supongo que debía saber lo que vendría después.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio esperando a que asimilara lo que me había contado. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver su historia con su odio desmedido a mí? ¿Trataba de comparar mi historia con Benjamín con la suya?

Se aclaró la garganta dos veces interrumpiendo mis preguntas mentales y prosiguió con su relato—. Comenzamos a salir como una pareja normal. Íbamos a cenar, al único cine de Forks… aunque nunca llegamos a oficializar lo nuestro –me miró tristemente—. En el último semestre de la secundaria, una nueva muchacha llegó a la escuela. Era la gran noticia del momento. Su largo cabello castaño y esos enormes ojos chocolates eran lo que más llamaba la atención. Esa muchacha era simplemente hermosa. Todos los chicos querían salir con ella, pero ella odiaba ese tipo de atención. Era muy solitaria; siempre andaba en compañía de un libro o de su única amiga; eran inseparables. Solo compartía una clase con ella, literatura, además de ser hermosa era muy inteligente. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero era mejor que yo en todos los ámbitos. Comencé a hablar con ella y desde el primer momento me cayó muy bien, era muy simpática y no era difícil de llevar una conversación junto a ella. Paralelamente, mi enamorado y yo seguíamos conociéndonos, salíamos muy seguido y yo cada día estaba más enamorada de él, pero era consciente que él no me amaba, aunque luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para lograr, aunque sea, un mínimo de amor de su parte. Una tarde invité a esa muchacha de ojos chocolate a mi casa para terminar un trabajo de literatura, esa misma tarde recibí la visita sorpresa de _mi chico o saliente._ Fue el primer día que se vieron.

Miró hacia la foto otra vez y preguntó con la mirada si quería seguir escuchando. Asentí casi instantáneamente, realmente interesada en su relato.

—Cuando se miraron por primera vez, algo indescriptible sucedió entre ellos. Se sentía una fuerte conexión y sentí que sobraba desde el primer momento. Los ojos de él se iluminaron y los enormes ojos chocolate de la muchacha también. Desde ese día mi relación con el amor de mi vida cambio, al igual que yo. Mi _pseudo _novio ya no me trataba como antes, a veces hasta olvidaba de saludarme… así fueron pasando las semanas, llegamos a tal punto que era raro hasta verlo. Temí lo peor y… ese día llegó. Se contactó conmigo y el temido _"tenemos que hablar"_ salió de sus labios. Cortó conmigo sin haber empezado nada formal, y se a sinceró diciendo que estaba enamorado de alguien más. ¿Sabes de quien? –. Me preguntó por primera vez desde que comenzó a relatar.

—La muchacha de ojos chocolate—. Contesté en un murmullo y Emily me dió la razón asintiendo.

—Aborrecí enormemente a ellos dos, había entregado todo de mí aunque sabía que él no me amaba como yo lo hacía. Dos meses después de haberme roto el corazón, él y ella se paseaban por toda la preparatoria de la mano, haciendo público lo enamorados que estaban. Él la miraba como siempre soñé que me mirase a mí; y ese día jamás llegó. Eran la pareja perfecta, todo el mundo estaba felices por ellos, menos yo. Estaba despechada y rápidamente pase del amor al odio. Deseé que les fuera mal con todas mis fuerzas, pero ese amor que se tenían era indestructible. Siguieron juntos aun cuando él terminó el secundario, todos los días iba a buscarla con algún detalle: ya sean flores, chocolates, cualquier cosa que a las mujeres nos gustan. Yo no volví a creer en el amor hasta que llegó Sam, pero igualmente una parte de mi corazón se había ido con él… ni siquiera Sam pudo apartarlo de mi mente, tuvo que luchar mucho para tener mi corazón completo el pobre de mi marido, hasta que lo consiguió –. Sonrió suavemente.

Que historia tan triste. Ella enamorada profundamente de un hombre que se había enamorado irrevocablemente de otra mujer. Tuvo que padecer verlos juntos y las demostraciones de amor que se dedicaban. Pero seguía preguntándome, ¿qué tenía que ver todo esto conmigo?

—La vida me está dando una chance para remediar mis errores, Isabella. Sé que te estarás preguntando qué papel juegas en la historia que te conté. Pensé que ibas a suponerlo pero parece que no.

Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Tendría que saberlo?

—Benjamín me contó de ti a penas se conocieron. Rememoré en mi mente toda mi adolescencia con él. Lo apoyé desde un principio, una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para su hijo, tú lo sabrás bien –sonreí recordando a Thomas –. Cuando me dijo que se había animado a decirte que te amaba y tú correspondías su amor, me sentí aun más eufórica. Él había encontrado el amor junto a ti y tú junto a él. Pero… cuando fuiste a mi casa la primera vez, observé tus características físicas: cabello castaño, rostro angelical, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron tus ojos, de un extraño color chocolate que solo había visto una vez en mi vida.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso esa extraña mujer de ojos chocolates era mi…?

—Si, la mujer que me robó amor de mi vida fue tu madre –contestó respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada—. Te odié solo por el hecho de que tú eras su hija, la de los dos. No iba a permitir que mi hijo sufriera todo lo que había sufrido yo a causa de tus padres. Me cegó el rencor y el despecho que creí olvidado.

—Mi madre no le robó al amor de su vida… ella no eligió…

—Enamorarse de él –terminó la frase por mí—. Créeme que ahora lo sé. Estuve muy equivocada todo este tiempo, no quise ver más allá que mis propias narices, y no me di cuenta cuánto dolor provoqué en mi hijo. Hice lo posible para separarlos, pero nunca pude hacerlo. Ni quisiera así me di cuenta cuanto amor se tenían. Cuando me enteré que estabas embarazada, quise matarte, nunca permitiría que mi familia se apestara de sangre Swan. Pero tampoco pude hacer nada al respecto.

—Es su propio nieto… —. Sentencié y mi piel se erizó.

—Y hasta ayer no me di cuenta lo hermoso que es Thomas y de todo lo que me perdí de él. Estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que hice, sé que tengo perdón y que me merezco todo lo que me sucede. La vida es justa, y todo el mal que haces de una forma u otra vuelve. Primero me llevó a Benja, luego casi pierdo a Jasper. Estuvimos mucho tiempo sin hablarnos, ¿sabes? Y todo fue por ti, por ello mismo seguí odiándote con más intensidad, habías logrado separarme de mis dos hijos.

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio. Miles de preguntas atacaban mi cerebro, pero comencé con la más lógica.

—¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto ahora?

—Comenté que la vida está dándome otra oportunidad. Mi consciencia estará tranquila y solo así puedo irme en paz.

Enarqué una ceja—. No la sigo —respondí totalmente confundida.

—Me han diagnosticado cáncer terminal, me quedan pocos días de vida.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó, ¿cáncer terminal? ¡Oh por Dios!

—No pongas esa cara, me lo merezco –volvió a repetir—. Solo déjame decirte una cosa más, no dejes que nadie quite la felicidad que has encontrado. Sé que amaste a mi hijo, y mucho. Disfruta de tu nueva relación y del amor de tu precioso hijo. Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz, eres una chica fuerte, decidida y sobre todo buena persona. Lo sé desde el primer día en que te vi. Tienes el mismo corazón que tu padre y la dulzura de tu madre. El destino está escrito para que las personas nobles triunfen y tú eres una de ellas. Vuelvo a insistir, no dejes que nadie te opaque la felicidad. El mundo está lleno de personas malvadas, que solo buscan su propio beneficio a consta de los demás.

La miré confundida, ¿ella sabía algo que yo no? ¿Por qué insistía tanto con ese tema? ¿Hablaba de las cartas?

—¿Tiene algo que ver con las cartas que me han llegado? –. Pregunté con el corazón en la boca al fin tocando ese tema.

Se rostro se desencajó de la confusión–. ¿Cartas? ¿De qué me hablas, Isabella?

—Hace semanas comencé a recibir cartas. Es muy extraño, sobre todo quien las firma. ¿De verdad no tiene nada que ver? Dígame la verdad por favor… —. Dije desesperada deseando con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto acabe de una maldita vez.

—No te haré más daño, Isabella. Ya te he causado mucho dolor, de verdad estoy arrepentida. Solo quiero morir en paz y martirizándote no lo voy a conseguir. Hace dos meses que estoy yendo al hospital en donde me hacen todos los tratamientos para curarme de mi enfermedad, aunque ya saben que no hay marcha atrás. Puedes preguntarle a Jasper si no me crees. Por la memoria de mi hijo, te juro que no tengo idea de qué me hablas.

No jugaría con la memoria de su hijo, ¿no? Sus palabras eran muy sinceras. Se notaba su arrepentimiento, se había abierto a mí, y por fin entendía el motivo del odio que me tenía, el cual provocó que haga cosas horribles para conmigo y mi pequeño hijo.

Creí por primera vez en su arrepentimiento y conté lo que estos días estuvo martirizándome. Quizás ella tenía alguna conjetura.

—Han estado apareciendo cartas mágicamente. No sé cómo, no sé porqué, pero aparecen… como si nada. Manejan una información que creí que eran solo de pareja, pero hoy usted me llamó como lo hacia él y no sé hasta qué punto pensar que solo eran apodos de la intimidad.

—No te sigo –. Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Me llamó _Belly_ –pronuncié el apodo con tristeza.

—Lo hice porque así te llamaba mi hijo, ya te dije que él me contaba todo de ti. Quería sonar _amigable_… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las cartas?

—Las cartas las firma… —tomé un fuerte suspiro–. _Benny _–sentencié y esperé su reacción.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces buscando las palabras. Estaba atónita, no podía estar mintiendo. Mi sexto sentido me decía que ella verdaderamente no tenía nada que ver con los sobres fucsias.

—Es una broma de muy mal gusto. Eso no puede ser –dijo luego de unos minutos—. He venido aquí para relatarte mi arrepentimiento y juegas con esto…

La interrumpí—. Jamás jugaría con un tema tan delicado como este. Benjamín lo fue todo para mí, ¿piensa que sería capaz de burlar su _supuesta_ memoria? –. Objeté furiosa.

Me miró y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Por primera vez en mi vida vi a Emily débil, devastada. Se llevó sus manos a la boca y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Su rostro se volvió más pálido de lo normal.

—Entonces… —habló con temor y su voz rota—. ¿Mi Benjamín está vivo?

Me sequé las lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas, deseando con toda mi alma que todo esto no estuviera sucediendo.

—Es imposible Isabella –dijo estallando en llanto—. Yo misma reconocí su cuerpo, yo misma lo vi en esa camilla todo tapado, su hermoso rostro completamente lastimado. Él está muerto Isabella, muerto –. Repetía una y otra vez.

—Sé que todo esto es una locura, no entiendo nada –dije llevando mis manos a mi rostro—. ¿Qué otro explicación lógica encuentra?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el timbre del teléfono nos interrumpió. Estiré la mano para tomarlo –estaba justo en una mesita a mi lado—, y contesté.

—¿Isabella? –dijeron del otro lado, esa voz se me hacía muy familiar.

—¿Quién habla? –pregunté confundida.

Del otro lado se escucharon sonidos extraños y una respiración agitada, como si alguien estuviese corriendo.

—No todo es lo que parece –volvió a hablar esa voz femenina—. ¡Tanya NO! –exclamaron del otro lado y se cortó la comunicación.

Me quedé atónita, ¿acababa de decir Tanya?

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Me desperecé lentamente estirando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Extendí mi brazo derecho en busca del cuerpo de mi ángel, pero no estaba allí. El lugar de la cama que le pertenece a ella se encontraba frío, así que deduzco que se había levantado hace rato. Abrí solo un ojo y visualicé los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana. Me tapé los ojos con el dorso de mi brazo y dormité unos minutos más.

Miré el reloj de la mesa de luz y ya era el mediodía.

¡Vaya! Había dormido bastante. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en mis labios al recordar el porqué de mi placentero descanso. Nos habíamos entretenido más de la cuenta entregándonos el uno al otro con mi hermoso ángel. Era increíble como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la mínima caricia de su piel. La amaba tanto que dolía, no concebía una vida sin ella.

Perezosamente me levanté y aparté mi ropa para ducharme.

Una vez debajo de la ducha mis pensamientos volaron a los acontecimientos de ayer. Sobre todo en esos sobres fucsias que vinieron a eclipsar nuestra felicidad.

¿Sería posible que el muerto no estuviese tan muerto y haya mentido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que, supuestamente, amaba con locura a su novia y a su futuro hijo hiciera semejante atrocidad? ¿Serian las cosas tan lineales o teníamos que verle también el lado lateral a la cuestión?

Mi una única respuesta era… ¡Mierda! No tenía la menor idea de que carajos estaba sucediendo.

Pero tenía una cosa muy en claro: no dejaría que me separen de _mi_ Bella, ni _mi_ Tommy. Porque eso eran, _mi _novia y _mi _hijo. _Mi_ familia.

¿Entendía este sujeto la profundidad del asunto? ¿No pensó en el trastorno que podría causarle a Thomas? Era apenas un niño de tres años que se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener un papá que no estaba junto a él, a criarse sin el cariño paterno. Y de repente, ¡_plaf_! Aparece de la nada, por medio de cobardes cartas, jugando con los sentimientos de mi ángel.

_Los sentimientos de mi ángel… _

¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotros si en verdad el no-tan-fallecido-Benjamín aparecía en su vida, otra vez? ¿Me dejaría de amar? ¿Me arrancaría de su vida para irse con su primer amor? ¿Con el padre biológico de Thomas?

Sacudí mi cabeza innumerables veces. Bella me amaba, me lo repetía a cada segundo. Su forma de tratarme, de besarme, de acariciarme, de hablarme, en fin… su todo me lo recordaba a cada momento.

Pero… ¿sería el amor que sentía por mi más fuerte que el que sintió por su primer amor?

No quería ni imaginarme una vida separado de Bella y Thomas. Ellos se habían convertido en mi todo. No podría vivir sin ellos, no sería capaz de sobrevivir a tanto dolor.

Ella me había dicho que nadie nos separaría y yo le creía, _necesitaba_ creerlo. Habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos y pudimos sobrellevarlo. Habíamos confiado el uno con el otro, nos enseñamos a amar, a despertar nuestros corazones dormidos. Comenzábamos a formar nuestra familia… no podía terminar todo aquí.

Definitivamente estaba exagerando, debía confiar. Si ella dijo que me amaba y que realmente quería estar conmigo, iba a ser así. No tenia porqué dudar.

Ni siquiera un muerto resucitado podría con nuestro amor.

Si el fantasma viviente se aparecía, lucharía contra él también. Había esperado mucho tiempo por Bella y no dejaría que la apartaran de mi lado, ni siquiera cuando _Casper_ estuviese vivo.

Rodé los ojos y me reí de mi propio chiste malo. El fantasmita _Casper_ al menos era amigable, no como Benjamín.

Cuando terminé de ducharme me envolví en la toalla y comencé a secarme. Una vez que estuve listo y cambiado, salí de la recamara y crucé el pasillo para espiar a mi pequeño.

Entré sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y lo encontré durmiendo como un angelito. Me senté a un lado de su cama y acaricié su pequeña frente repetidas veces. Cada vez me convencía más en convertirlo en un Cullen legítimo. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a Bella… y en estos momentos iba a estar un poco difícil llevarlo a cabo. Pero tenía la esperanza que no en mucho tiempo, pudiera presentar a Thomas ante todos como mi hijo y estuviera avalado legalmente.

El pequeño cuerpo de Thomas se movió y sus hermosos ojos chocolate –iguales a los de su mamá—se abrieron vidriosos a causa del sueño.

—Buenos días campeón –lo saludé en un murmullo besando su frente.

—Buen día papito –contestó con la voz ronca pegándose a mi cuerpo.

—Es hora de levantarse –dije cariñosamente acariciando su cabello.

Asintió y se sentó en la cama –. Quiedo bañarme, ¿me ayudas?

—Será un placer –. Acepté y me levanté para preparar la bañera.

En unos minutos Thomas había preparado su ropa y estaba esperando por mí, para recibir mi ayuda. Lo desnudé rápidamente y lo metí en la bañera.

—¿Onde está mami?

—Estará abajo desayunando con Sue –. Contesté colocándole el _shampoo_ en su cabello mojado masajeándolo suavemente para provocar la espuma.

—Ayed conocí a otra buelita –. Murmuró jugando con su barco en el agua de la tina.

—Lo sé –.Dije recordando la charla que habían tenido y me recordé mentalmente comentarle a Bella de esa charla.

—Dijo que me parezco a mi papá Jamin pod dentro, pero no sé no lo conocí. ¿Tú conociste?

—No cielo, no lo conocí.

—No impodta, tú edes el papá que yo elegí y mamita tabien. ¿Me quieres?

—Más que a mi propia vida –. Agregué besando su mojada mejilla.

Terminé de bañarlo en unos diez minutos más. Y una vez que estuvo listo, bajé hasta la cocina con él en mis brazos.

—¡Buen di abuelita, Sue! –canturreó Thomas, al bajar de mis brazos fue corriendo junto a mi nana.

—¿Dónde esta Bella? –pregunté luego de darle el beso de los buenos días.

Se puso seria –. Está en el despacho, junto a…— hizo una pausa—. Emily.

Me tensé inmediatamente y amagué a salir corriendo y asegurarme que estaba bien. Sue adivino mis pensamientos y se acercó a mí –una vez que colocó a Thomas en su sillita para desayunar, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando—.

—No vayas Edward. Necesitan hablar y aclarar las cosas.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo está allí?

—Algo más de una hora –respondió.

Respiré profundamente y me dejé caer en la silla apartada para mí. Thomas me miró curioso, pero yo solo fingí una sonrisa para no preocuparlo. ¿Para qué había venido esa mujer? ¿Habrá venido sola o…?

Sacudí mi cabeza. No, Benjamín no iba a caer en la casa así porque si.

O eso quería imaginar.

El _ringtone_ de mi celular hizo acto de presencia y lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Rápidamente leí el mensaje nuevo.

"_Señor Cullen tengo valiosa información para usted. Estoy seguro que le interesará mucho. Ponga un horario para vernos –Peter"._

Este mensaje me traía muchas esperanzas. Ojalá sea un indicio de que toda esta tormenta pasara.

"_Te veo en una hora, en el mismo lugar que siempre – E. Cullen"._

Tecleé rápidamente y le di al botón de enviar. En una hora tendría tiempo para asegurarme que todo marchaba bien con respecto a Bella y a la inesperada visita.

—Toma esto Edward y trata de tranquilizarte, nadie ha muerto –. Trató de calmarme mi nana murmurando esas palabras en mi oído.

Ese era el puto problema. Nadie había muerto, aún cuando creíamos que eso era así.

Atajé mi cabeza con mis manos y miré a Thomas. Una mueca de confusión había en su rostro lleno de chocolate. Me acerqué a él con cuidado y me senté justo a su lado, limpiándole su pequeña carita.

Desayunamos ligeramente –al menos a mi no me entraba bocado—, casi en estado de colapso total, el cuerpo de mi ángel se dejó ver en el umbral de la cocina haciendo que mi tranquilidad apareciera como por arte de magia.

—Buenos días –saludó en general y se acercó a Thomas para darle un beso en su frente.

—Buenosh diash –respondió nuestro pequeño muy cómicamente con la boca llena.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, amor? –preguntó mi ángel.

¿Cómo negarle algo cuando me miraba de esa forma y me acababa de llamar _amor_?

Asentí y me levanté. Sue seguía todos nuestros pasos con la máxima confusión en su rostro. Me detuvo en la sala, alejados de todos; tomó una bocanada de aire, luego dijo:

—Ésta situación me tiene completamente abrumada. Emily vino hace unas horas, y de verdad no sabe nada de la posibilidad que su hijo nunca haya muerto –una sombría mirada apareció en sus ojos–, necesito saber la verdad, entender qué hay detrás de todo esto…

—Pronto solucionaremos todo ángel, confía en mí –pedí acercándola a mí—. ¿Puedes encargarte de Emily? –pregunté estrechándola aun más—. Necesito atender algunos asuntos y quizá me demore un poco.

Me miró ceñuda—. ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Te lo contaré cuando regrese. Llamé a Jason, estará por llegar en cualquier momento. Me quedaré más tranquilo si hay un hombre en la casa –expliqué alisando con mi dedo pulgar las arrugas de su frente.

—Cuídate –dijo enganchando sus brazos detrás de mi nuca.

Sonreí en respuesta apretando fuertemente su cintura.

—Te amo.

—Yo también lo hago. Te amo _tanto_ –dijo guiando su boca a la mía.

Jamás me cansaría de esto. Bella ahora era mi vida, y haría lo que sea por ella. Menos dejarla ir.

…

Estacioné el auto en un lugar apartado. Aseguré mi preciado Volvo y me dirigí hasta el extenso camino de tierra.

Cerca de llegar, vislumbré la vieja casona. Lugar ideal para tener una reunión sin ninguna interrupción. Toqué solo dos veces la puerta de madera y el rostro de Peter se asomó del otro lado.

—Señor Cullen –fue su saludo. Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Esta casona había sido habitada por Peter desde que comenzó a trabajar junto a mí como jefe de seguridad. Él era de esas personas solitarias, que necesitaban de la tranquilidad a su alrededor. Se había convertido en costumbre platicar aquí de los asuntos importantes.

Miré hacia la derecha y distinguí el cuerpo de Seth –uno de los hombres de Peter—quien estaba vigilando a otro muchacho sentado en un sofá apartado de la sala.

—¿Quién es él? –enarqué una ceja confundido.

—La información que tengo para usted –contestó serio.

Nos acercamos hasta el muchacho –no tendría más de dieciocho años—. El pobre estaba realmente asustado, ¿qué era todo esto?

—Habla –dijo con voz autoritaria Peter. El chico abrió y cerró la boca dos veces y se removió en su sitio. Seth puso fuertemente uno de sus brazos en el hombro del sujeto desconocido fijándolo en su sitio—. ¿Quieres que te saque las palabras por la fuerza? –volvió a exigir mi jefe de seguridad y el chico se puso aun mas pálido. Una gota de sudor cayó desde su frente.

—Espera Peter –dije calmando las aguas. Él asintió—. ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? –pregunté ahora dirigiéndome a él, tratando de que mi voz no saliera muy intimidante.

Me miró con temor y no dijo ninguna palabra.

—Contéstale mocoso –reclamó Peter.

—Nadie te hará daño, necesito entender qué es lo que sucede –. Peter murmuró algo como: _"si no cooperas veremos si nadie te hace daño",_ a veces podía llegar a ser muy exagerado.

El muchacho me volvió a mirar y soltó un suspiro pesado—. Jo… John –dijo por fin tartamudeando.

—Bien John, yo soy Edward Cullen –me presenté tratando que el chico se calmara—. Te daré la oportunidad que me digas qué es lo has hecho. No quiero tomar medidas más extremas –aseguré.

—Yo… yo… —volvió a tartamudear.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Sin perder tiempo, llevé fuera de la sala a Peter para que explique qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. El muchacho –John—estaba muy asustado como para cooperar. Necesitaba soluciones, no más problemas.

—Lo hemos encontrado deambulando por su mansión. Primero fue el lunes, luego el miércoles y por ultimo ayer en la tarde cuando usted y su familia no se encontraban en casa. Recién en la última oportunidad que se presentó pudimos atraparlo.

—Lunes, miércoles y ayer en la noche. Comencé a procesar esos días, ¡claro! Todos esos días alguna misteriosa carta había aparecido. John estaba implicado en todo este asunto.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Necesitábamos trabajar con la mayor serenidad, señor Cullen. Además necesitábamos estar cien por ciento seguros antes de actuar.

—¿Han podido sacarle algún tipo de información?

Negó con la cabeza –. No ha dicho ni pio.

Asentí y volví a la sala donde el muchacho se encontraba. Cuando me vió nuevamente se tensó completamente.

—Déjame a solas con él, Seth –pedí.

—No lo creo conveniente señor Cullen —. Habló detrás de mí mi jefe de seguridad.

—Ustedes estarán cerca, además no puede hacer nada—. Justifiqué y de mala manera Seth se alejó del muchacho cuando yo dí unos pasos hacia él.

Solo unos instantes después John y yo nos encontramos solos en la sala –claro que Seth y Peter estaban muy alertas por si acaso—.

—¿Qué hacías en mi casa? –. Fui directo al grano sonando más enfadado de lo que quería.

—Yo… yo… —tragó pesado—. Fui… a llevar un recado.

—¿Un recado? ¿Por qué lo hiciste como si fueras un delincuente? ¿Quién te manda?

—Lo siento –dijo y pude verlo al borde de las lágrimas—. No era mi intensión hacerle el mal a nadie, él me obligó y me ofreció buena cantidad de dinero. Lo necesito para ayudar a mi madre, es una mujer soltera y necesitamos sobrevivir, somos cuatro hermanos y no siempre nos alcanza para comer. Él había prometido que no iba a pasarme nada, ¡No me mate por favor! –. Rogó llorando desconsoladamente.

—Nadie quiere matarte –aseguré sentándome a su lado—. Jamás haría algo así o pediría tal cosa. ¿Vas a ser sincero conmigo? Solo quiero saber la verdad, y tú puedes ayudarme.

—¿Me promete que no va a pasarme nada ni a mí ni a mi familia?

—Tienes mi palabra John, pero necesito _toda_ la verdad, ¿entendido? –puntualicé.

—Una tarde salía del colegio y un hombre misterioso me siguió –comenzó con su relato—. Describió exactamente toda mi vida y me asusté, me dijo que si no hacia lo que él me exigía mi familia iba a pagar las consecuencias. No pude negarme bajo ningún concepto. Mi misión era llevar unos extraños sobres a una dirección, la suya –. Concluyó

¡Lo sabia!

—En la primera carta no me animé a entrar escondido y se la dejé a una señora que estaba sacando la basura. Deduje que trabajaba allí, pero en las demás entraba como un delincuente. En más de una oportunidad casi me atrapan, pero logré escapar… eso fue hasta ayer, o sino no estaría acá.

—¿Quién te contrató?

—Un hombre joven, no más de treinta años. George me dijo que se llamaba.

¿George? Pudo haber mentido hasta con el nombre.

—¿Era él mismo el ideólogo del plan o hay más personas metidas en esto?

—Estoy casi seguro que era mandado, hay alguien más en todo este asunto.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos. La información que me estaba dando este muchacho no era muy concreta. Era obvio que Benjamín no tendría las agallas para ser él mismo el que haga llegar los malditos sobres. ¿Pero quién sería?

—¿Te acuerdas su apariencia física? –quise saber, una muy buena idea se me acababa de ocurrir.

—Por supuesto –aseguró y supe que toda esta cuestión se estaba encaminando para bien.

—¡Seth! –. Llamé y solo instantes después tanto él como Peter entraron a la sala.

Seth había trabajado mucho tiempo en la policía federal y estuvo en el departamento de investigación. Era un genio haciendo _identikits_. John comenzó a describir al que lo había obligado a llevar a cabo la aparición de los sobres. Al terminar Seth me mostró el dibujo terminado.

—Señor… ese es… —. Dejó la frase inconclusa Peter reconociendo al del dibujo.

—James –pronuncié ácidamente terminando con la frase—. Quiero al malnacido de James ya mismo –exigí respirando entrecortadamente.

Peter salió de la habitación rápidamente con el teléfono en sus manos. ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver James con todo esto? ¿Quién lo habría mandado?

—Muchacho puedes irte –dije mirando a John—. No te preocupes que nada te pasará, recibirás tu recompensa por la ayuda que nos otorgaste.

—¿Lo dejará ir así sin más? –. Preguntó Seth mirándome como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Tienes razón –secundé a Seth—. Asígnale un custodio. Es un testigo importante. Pero ahora es peligroso que esté aquí, en cualquier momento James entrará y no puede verlo.

Seth le pidió los datos al joven y luego John se fue, dándome las gracias por no haber sido malo con él. ¿Cómo podría comportarme mal? No era su culpa, fue embaucado por el jodido hijo de puta de James, que pronto pagaría.

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo del pantalón y una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios al ver que era de mi hermoso ángel.

"_Estás tardando demasiado. ¿Está todo bien? – Bella". _

Tecleé rápido una respuesta.

"_Todo está bien y estará mucho mejor cuando regrese a casa. Te amo –Edward". _

Al cabo de unos instantes recibí otra respuesta.

"_Yo también te amo, no tardes mucho. Ya te extrañamos –Bella"._

No pude responder más, ya que la voz de Peter me sacó de mis actividades.

—Ya lo tienen señor, estaba preparándose para realizar un viaje al exterior.

El muy cobarde quería escapar. _Te falta mucho James para poder ganarme_, pensé en mis adentros.

—Gracias Peter. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti y tu equipo –agradecí sinceramente poniendo una de mis manos en sus hombros.

—Es mi trabajo señor, no hay nada que agradecer –. Contestó solemne.

Al cabo de unos quince, quizá veinte minutos el motor de un auto se escuchó afuera. Luego unos fuertes pasos se aproximaron hasta que unos cuatro hombres pasaron al interior de la casona.

Miré con asco al sujeto de cabello rubio.

—Debí imaginarme que los matones corrían por tu parte, Cullen –. Gruñó mirándome cínicamente.

—¿Esperabas que te lo enviara algún enemigo tuyo? Lamento decepcionarte –. Escupí entre dientes.

—Hace mucho tiempo no nos veíamos, ¿por qué de golpe te preocupas por mi paradero? –. Preguntó haciendo una mueca de dolor por el agarre de uno de los hombres de Peter.

—¿No te lo imaginas, acaso?

—Lo siento, mi poder de leer mentes ha caducado –. Respondió sarcástico. Quise pegarle una piña en el medio de su rostro, pero me contuve –. ¿Cómo está tu _familia_?

—¿No lo sabes? Es extraño –dije tratando de mantener la indiferencia—. Creí que mi vida era tan importante para ti que sabias todos los pasos que doy.

—¿Importante? ¿Quién te crees Cullen?

—Llévenlo hacia el cuarto de reuniones, este es un asunto entre él y yo –mascullé autoritariamente a todos los hombres del lugar. Peter me dió una mirada seria, pero cumplió la orden sin chistar.

Una vez que estuvimos en dicho lugar –los dos solos—encaré a James.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué quieres ganar con todo esto?

—Discúlpame _examigo_, pero no tengo idea de qué me hablas –dijo el muy descarado dejándose caer en la silla, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello—. ¿Cómo está el bombón de tu secretaria? ¿Te la has podido tirar?

Estoy seguro que la vena de mi garganta estaría fuertemente marcada. El muy desgraciado hacía todo esto a propósito para gozarme.

Sonrió al ver mi rostro desencajado—. Jamás vi a una mujer tan hermosamente natural. Estoy seguro que debe ser una verdadera puta en la cama. De esas que te la chupan hasta tomarse toda la leche…

No dejé que terminara de hablar, rápidamente fui hasta él y lo tomé del cuello estampándolo contra la pared.

—Cuida tus horribles palabras James. No dudaré en matarte –. Dije entre dientes apretando aun más mi agarre.

—El amor te vuelve idiota –contestó el muy cabrón con la voz ahogada—. Siempre supe que esa mujer era distinta para ti. Antes eras tan hijo de puta como yo.

—¡Jamás fui como tú! –. Grité acorralándolo más. Su rostro se estaba volviendo en un rojo muy brillante y respiraba con dificultad.

Lo solté y rápidamente cayó al suelo jadeando en busca de aire.

—Te creí más inteligente Cullen. ¿Crees que puedes sacar del camino a las personas solo sacando los convenios con las empresas? –. Dijo aun con voz errática.

Sonreí torcidamente, el idiota de James me había dado información muy importante sin proponérselo—. ¿Acaso tú te crees muy listo? Si fueras tan inteligente como supones, estarías volando a dondequiera que te escapabas.

—No te vas a salir con la tuya –. Murmuró sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

—¿Cuánto te prometió por hacer esto? ¿Confías en él? Tú mismo cavaste tu propio pozo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué es lo que supongo que debo saber? No te hagas el listo porque sabes muy bien que él está muy por encima de ti.

—Eso es discutible, depende de la perspectiva en cual la mires –le dediqué otra sonrisa falsa y James bufó—. Mira James, sé que nunca nos caímos bien y que entre nosotros siempre estuvo la falsedad en el medio. ¿Qué te he hecho para que hagas todo esto?

Rodó los ojos –. Mira Romeo, te lo voy a decir claramente: el gran James no acepta un _no _como respuesta y tu putita lo hizo.

Me froté el puente de la nariz tratando de encontrar tranquilidad en alguna parte—. No vuelvas a hablar de ella en tu vida. Su nombre te queda muy grande, ¿entiendes?

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El gran Edward Cullen está completamente enamorado de su secretaria. No te culpo, es hermosa y muy buen partido.

—¡Me cansaste! Todo lo que tengas que decir vas a decírselo a mi abogado –escupí colérico.

—Solo voy a decirte una cosa más… ¿Dime que no te creíste que el muerto había resucitado? –hizo una mueca divertida—. ¿Lo hiciste? –. Dijo partiéndose de la risa. No me aguanté más y estrellé mi puño derecho contra su nariz, logrando dislocarla de su lugar.

—Van a pagar una por una las cosas que hicieron, te doy mi palabra –. Prometí sacudiendo mi adolorida mano.

Lo dejé tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por su nariz y salí del cuarto. Apenas puse un pie fuera, tres de los hombres de Peter corrieron hasta adentro para vigilarlo.

—Hagan todo lo posible por meter a James preso –le dije a mi hombre de confianza y asintió con una sonrisa divertida, meter presa a la gente era la parte favorita de su trabajo, siempre y cuando se lo merecieran—. Llegó la hora de llevar a cabo el plan, Peter –agregué.

—¿Ya mismo? –. Preguntó.

Asentí solo una vez—. Quiero que Eleazar Denali se pudra en la cárcel, hoy más que nunca. Nadie dañará a mi familia.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola hermosasos! ¡Nuevo capitulo por aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? Un capítulo lleno de revelaciones :O

Todo indica que el muerto, efectivamente está muerto xD (pobre Benjamín), SalyLuna me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario, como te había dicho te doy créditos por lo del "muerto" LOL xD

Solo nos quedan unos tres capítulos, ademas del epílogo :'(

Miles y miles de gracias por sus hermosos reviews, por los favoritos, alertas, pero por sobre todo por leer y por su apoyo.

El adelanto lo subiré en mi Facebook: **Alie A Cullen**

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Abrazos de oso cibernético para todos! \(*-*)/

**Alie~**


	30. Ѽ Capítulo Veintinueve

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Sera que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 29**

**POV BELLA**

Miré mi celular por… ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces. Edward estaba tardando más de lo planeado y no había recibido ningún mensaje más de su parte, solo esa contestación que me supo a poco. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Luego esa extraña llamada de Tanya… ¿de qué no me estaba dando cuenta? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?

—¿Pod qué no vienes conmigo mamita? —preguntó la voz de mi pequeño.

—Necesito hacer algunas cosas, cielo. Pero abuelita Sue te llevará, ¿de acuerdo? —contesté abrochándole su campera —. Dale de mi parte un beso muy grande a Mía y ayuda a tía Rose en todo lo que te pida.

—Si mamita, hasta luego —saludó y fue hasta Emily para despedirse de ella también.

—No sé que estará pasando mi niña, pero confío en que todo se solucionará. Cuídate mucho; apenas deje a Thomas en casa de Rosalie vendré.

—No te preocupes, Jason está aquí. Cuando regreses te explicaré todo –agregué abrazándola bien fuerte.

Minutos después Sue y Thomas partieron hacia la casa de mi hermana. Presentía que hoy íbamos a saber la verdad de todo este maldito asunto y no quería que Thomas quedara en el medio de esta situación, él era muy pequeño y no quería que saliera lastimado.

—Señorita Isabella, ha llegado Sam —avisó Jason, asentí y nos volvimos a la sala.

Llevé las cartas conmigo y se las mostré a Emily y a Sam. El dolor no entraba en sus cuerpos, estaban desbastados y cada vez más convencidos que la posibilidad que Benjamín estuviese vivo era más probable con el correr de las horas.

Jason había mandado a personas hasta mi casa en Forks. Cuando me mudé aquí, no traje conmigo ninguno de los recuerdos que me quedaban de Benjamín. Por eso, si alguien había entrado a la casa de mis padres, lo sabríamos y quizá podríamos tener alguna prueba para que este enigma por fin tenga una solución.

Una vez que Jason volvió de contestar la llamada que había recibido, hizo señas para hablar a solas conmigo.

—Jamás me ha tocado un caso tan descabellado. Esta situación, sin dudas seria un excelente libreto para Hollywood –dijo negando con la cabeza—. Uno de los hombres de confianza en Forks de Peter me ha llamado. Revisaron tu casa –su voz fue sombría—. Está totalmente normal. No hay rastros de que hubo alguna presencia, ni han violado ninguna cerradura. No estamos seguros si falta algún objeto o no, porque no sabemos qué hay allí. La única solución es…

—Viajar a Forks —terminé la frase por él y asintió.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. Tú más que nadie sabe lo que hay allí, de los recuerdos que tengas del papá de Thomas… si se han llevado algo, por mínimo que sea, lo sabrás.

Asentí analizando las palabras. J. Jenks tenía toda la razón. Si habían robado alguno de los objetos que guardé en mi noviazgo con Benjamín, era yo la única que sabría si algo faltaba.

—¿Has podido comunicarte con Edward? He intentado localizarlo pero no contesta.

—No he hablado con él. El último mensaje que recibí fue un poco después de la una de la tarde —miré el reloj de la pared y marcaba las seis—. Ni siquiera sé en donde está.

—No te preocupes, ya aparecerá… quizá con buenas noticias –intentó darme ánimos.

Recordé la llamada extraña que nombró a Tanya. No se lo había dicho a Jason, ¡Qué despistada!

—Hoy sucedió algo extraño… —comencé a hablar y Jenks me dió ánimos a que siguiera mi relato—. Recibí una llamada, de un número restringido. Era una voz femenina, y dijo: "no todo es lo que parece" —cité—. Luego se escuchó un: "¡Tanya NO!" y colgaron.

Jason quedó pensativo unos minutos y apareció una mueca de preocupación en su rostro—. ¿Estás completamente segura que dijeron Tanya?

—Por supuesto —contesté sin dudar.

—Interesante —murmuró Jenks y luego me miró—. Iré al jardín un momento, necesito hacer una llamada —asentí y sin más desapareció por la puerta trasera.

Volví hacia la sala con una jarra de café y me senté junto a Sam y Emily. Era increíble todas las vueltas que daba la vida. ¿Quién iba a pensar que después de todo lo que me habían hecho estas personas, ahora estaríamos luchando _juntos_ por conocer la verdad de un asunto que, directa o indirectamente, nos concernía a los tres?

Yo no los había perdonado, por supuesto que no, pero… no iba a rebajarme como ellos, yo prestaría mi ayuda y les demostraría que, por más que ellos en un momento no lo quisieron ver, no era una mala mujer, y siempre buscaría poder ayudar en lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Isabella —me saludó Sam acariciando el hombro de su mujer quien estaba recostada en su pecho hipando de un llanto que parecía no cesar.

—Hola Sam —correspondí su saludo—. ¿Quieres recostarte Emily? Quizá te hará bien descansar unos momentos —dije preocupada por su delicada salud. Toda esta situación no la ayudaba en nada, estaba muy débil y tenía que descansar.

—Bella tiene razón amor. Necesitas descansar, en tu estado tienes que calmarte.

Emily solo asintió dándose por vencida. Indiqué a Sam el camino hacia uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la planta baja. La dejó allí y esperó hasta que se durmiera, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo.

—Quiero darte las gracias, Isabella —dijo Sam una vez que estuvimos nuevamente en la sala—. No nos hemos comportado como se debía contigo, y sin embargo, nos prestas hospitalidad y nos dejas ser parte de esto —llevó la taza humeante de café a sus labios y dió un sorbo—. Has dejado que Thomas nos conozca y que sepa de nuestra existencia.

—Jamás le ocultaría que son sus abuelos —dije frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, y ahora entiendo el porqué mi hijo estaba tan enamorado de ti. Solo espero que en todo este asunto haya una equivocación, no sé como reaccionaria si Benjamín se presentara por esa puerta vivo.

Esa era la pregunta que reinaba en mi cabeza desde que supe de esa posibilidad… ¿Cómo reaccionaría si llegase a tener a Benjamín en frente nuevamente?

Obviamente no iría a sus brazos corriendo, por supuesto que no.

En estos largos años desde que supe que había muerto, fue realmente un calvario hacerme de esa idea. Al principio costó y mucho… pero con la llegada de Edward a mi vida, pude dejar esa dolorosa página en mi pasado. Benjamín había sido una persona muy importante en mi vida, gracias a él tenía al ser más maravilloso conmigo: mi pequeño Thomas. Él era la luz de mis ojos y siempre estaría agradecida con él por ese hecho. Pero, si todo lo que había escrito en las cartas —supuestamente él—, llegase a ser verdad, como por ejemplo que todavía me amaba y demás… estaba muy equivocado conmigo, puede que él me siga amando, pero mi corazón ya no le pertenecía… ahora era, es y será solo de Edward.

—¿Hay alguna novedad? —me sobresaltó la voz de Sue entrando a la habitación.

—Aun nada, Sue. ¿Quieres que hablemos? —pregunté.

—Por favor, necesito entender qué está sucediendo —rogó.

Sam se excusó diciendo que iría a controlar a Emily y nos dejó a solas. Tomé las cartas de arriba de la pequeña mesa delante de los sofás y se las tendí a Sue quien me miró con cara extraña.

—Solo léelos —dije y casi instantáneamente comenzó con la lectura.

Leyó una por una las cartas y su rostro se confundía aun más a medida que su lectura avanzaba. En la última carta me miró extrañada y finalmente preguntó:

—¿De veras crees que puede ser cierto?

—Espero que no, pero es lo más probable.

—Así que, después de todo estaba en lo cierto que las cartas habían cambiado tu ánimo. Supe desde un principio que no eran buenas noticias, pero decidí esperar a que tú me lo dijeras.

—Lamento haber callado, pero no sabía qué hacer—me encogí en mi lugar.

—Lo sé mi niña, confiemos en que todo esto acabará —dijo abrazándome—. ¿Te ha llamado Edward?

Antes de que pudiera responder entró Jason otra vez su cara desencajada. Mi corazón comenzó a golpetear fuertemente en mi pecho y mi pulso se aceleró enseguida.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté en un hilo de voz.

—Trata de calmarte Bella, nada malo ha sucedido —hizo una pausa—. Aún —sentenció y me quedé en una pieza.

—¡Di lo que sucede de una maldita vez Jason! —gritó Sue.

—Han encontrado un sospechoso merodeando en la casa estos últimos días —me quedé atónita—. Fue él el que entregó las cartas, la primera te la entregó a ti Sue —dijo mirándola.

—¿El muchachito? —preguntó Sue confundida. ¡Claro! Ella me había dicho en una oportunidad que el sobre se lo había entregado un chico de no más de dieciocho años.

Jason asintió—. Si, el muchachito —dió la razón—. Este chico habló y… aun no sé como apareció el nombre de James en el suceso.

¿James? ¿Qué tenía que ver James con Benjamín? ¿Se conocían? ¿Lo habría mandado él?

—Señorita Isabella, aquí hay algo muy extraño y difícil de encuadrar. Estamos cerca de conocer la verdad, pero…

—¿Pero? —pregunté con el corazón en la garganta.

—Esto es peligroso también. El caso ha tomado un rumbo completamente distinto. Los guardias de seguridad están protegiéndolos, nada pasará, pero por favor… no se atreva a salir sola. Hay muchas personas malvadas en el ámbito empresarial.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté desesperada.

—Está junto a Peter tratando de resolver la cuestión. Está en buenas manos, no dejarán que nada le suceda —intentó serenarme—. Ya mandaron tres guardias a la casa de su hermana, ellos también están protegidos.

—Necesito ir con Edward… por favor —rogué.

—Lo lamento pero no va a poder ser. Edward pidió expresamente que no se moviera de la casa, aquí estará protegida.

Bufé exasperada y me dejé caer en sofá cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. No me podía quedar tranquila sabiendo que algo malo estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, mucho menos sin conocer noticias de Edward.

Tomé rápidamente mi celular cuando sentí que vibraba en mi bolsillo, deseando que mi novio haya decidido por fin comunicarse conmigo.

"_Sé que algo extraño está pasando… solo lo sé, espero que me cuentes que sucede, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. —Rose"_

Suspiré pesadamente, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Tecleé rápidamente una respuesta expresando que luego que terminara todo hablaría con ella contando cada detalle de todo este maldito suceso. Una vez que terminé de redactar el mensaje dejé el celular en la pequeña mesa.

Sue y Jason se habían enfocado en una charla-discusión bastante peculiar. No tenía idea de qué hablaban. Me separé de ellos yendo hasta el jardín.

No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que Edward —junto a Peter y sus hombres—, trataran de encontrar la solución a todo este problema. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Absolutamente toda la casa estaba rodeada de personas cuidándonos, no me sería fácil escaparme o hacer alguna locura.

¿Quedarme esperando sentada mientras Edward podría estar en peligro? Eso jamás y mucho menos cuando el nombre de James estaba implicado.

¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo este embrollo?

Nunca me había caído bien ese tipo: primero, porque era un ególatra incontrolable, donde lo único que le importaba era el dinero y las mujeres. Ese tipo de hombre directamente me daba asco; segundo, nunca me gustó su mirada hacia Edward, era como si… quisiera ocupar su lugar y odiaba no ser él, eso era realmente extraño. Y, por último, porque era el tipo más pedante que conocía… ¿por qué insistir en conseguir a una mujer que lo rechazó, cuando de seguro tenia a millones de ellas lamiendo sus pies para recibir un poco de atención y lujos?

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, y me giré sobresaltada.

—Todo se solucionará, Isabella —pronunció la voz gruesa de Sam esas palabras.

De verdad que lo quería creer, pero me era imposible. ¿Cómo saber con certeza que todo acabaría? ¿Por qué Edward no me llamaba? ¿Habría algo más oscuro en todo esto?

Suspiré pesadamente mirando hacia las plantas del jardín—. De verdad quiero creerlo, Sam. Pero sinceramente… no sé, tengo un gran nudo en el estomago. ¿Qué sucede si todo es cierto y su hijo se apareciera aquí? ¿Cómo se supone que debemos reaccionar? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Thomas? ¿Cómo hago para poder mirarlo a la cara y no saltar encima de él para abofetearlo? —solté todas esas preguntas que rondaron en mi cabeza todo este tiempo; decirlas en voz alta había logrado que me calmara un poco—. Lo siento —musité apenada por el rostro decaído de Sam—. Entiendo que para ustedes tampoco es fácil pero…

—Tienes razón —me cortó—. Entiendo todas tus dudas con respecto a esto, son casi las mismas que las mías. Aun no se que se le pasó por su cabeza, si es que todo esto es así. Pero aun tengo mis dudas, ¿sabes? —agregó mirándome intensamente con sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Benjamín.

Yo también tenía las mías, era totalmente lógico… pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de: _"¿Y… si?"_

Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, hasta que él decidió cortarlo—. Quiero aprovechar este tiempo a solas contigo para disculparme sinceramente por todo el daño que te causé —toda mi atención se fue hacia Sam—. Si hay algo que nunca me perdonaré es el haberme perdido tanto tiempo del hermoso nieto que nos regalaste… nos comportamos muy mal contigo, y no hay palabras para describir cuan arrepentido estoy de aquello. Pero lastimosamente no podemos regresar el tiempo atrás y remendar el daño causado. Siempre supe que eras una muy buena mujer, valiente, luchadora, pero lo que me sorprendió de ti, fue el intenso amor que le tuviste a mi hijo. Prácticamente te hicimos la vida imposible, y tú siempre estuviste firme en tus convicciones, no dejaste que nosotros nos interpusiéramos en tu felicidad…

—Ni lo dejaré tampoco… —murmuré a la defensiva.

—Créeme que lo sé. Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, los golpes que nos dió la vida nos hizo recapacitar… aunque tarde, pero ya sabes la frase "mejor tarde que nunca", solo espero que no me prives de Thomas ahora que lo conozco, es lo más cercano que me queda de mi hijo.

—Nunca fue mi intensión separar a Tommy de sus abuelos paternos —volví a repetir las palabras que le dije a su esposa—. Él no es el culpable de nada, sin embargo fue imposible que no quedara en el medio de su odio hacia mí.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para remendar mis errores?

—Uno no puede perdonar de la noche a la mañana. Fueron muy injustos conmigo, me odiaron sin una razón suficiente para hacerlo, hicieron de aquellos días un infierno para mí… pero lo que es aun peor —me tembló un poco la voz—, me llamaron asesina. ¿Se da una idea de lo que eso me provocó? ¡Por Dios! Amaba tanto a su hijo, y a ustedes no les importó el dolor que yo sentía… ¡ni siquiera dejaron que esté presente en su entierro! —exploté todo lo callado estos años.

—No te das una idea de todo lo que lo lamento; el dolor nos cegó, no quiero poner excusas pero es lo único que me sale. Él se fue tan de repente… estaba tan lleno de vida, con ansias de formar su familia contigo y su hijo… el amor que veía en sus ojos cuando te miraba es muy difícil de explicar, tú lo eras todo para él. Por eso mismo se me hace imposible que esté vivo. Él jamás te hubiese abandonado, ¿pensaste en todo lo que luchó por estar contigo? Decidió elegirte a ti por encima de su familia, no tiraría todo a la borda cuando al fin estaba consiguiendo sus objetivos, ¿o piensas que si?

¿Por qué antes no me había fijado en ese punto de vista? Las palabras de Sam habían dado justo en el clavo… Benjamín había luchado junto a mí para llevar adelante nuestra relación, separándose de sus padres, directa o indirectamente, eligiéndonos a nosotros pese a que su familia no aceptaba mi relación con él.

Era casi imposible que haya mentido acerca de su fallecimiento, ¿Cómo había podido pensar que él nos iba a abandonar de esa forma tan cruel? Cuando, día tras día, él demostraba todo lo que me amaba… ¡Íbamos a ser padres en muy poco tiempo en ese entonces!

Traicioneras lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano logré secarlas. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Sentí detrás mío los pasos de Sam alejándose, otorgándome un poco de espacio.

Por inercia miré hacia el cielo culpablemente. De repente me sentí aliviada, solo de cierta manera. Salí al jardín y la suave brisa golpeó mi húmedo rostro. Elevé nuevamente mi rostro hacia el cielo, como había hecho mucho tiempo atrás cuando, de alguna forma, buscaba comunicarme con él.

—Lo siento tanto _Benny_… no me perdonaré nunca haber desconfiado de esta manera tu memoria. Fueron tan convincentes esas cartas… me dejé engatusar tan fácilmente —murmuré al cielo cubierto de algunas nubes que no dejaban que se viera el sol—. De solo pensar que te creí capaz de engañarnos, deseo pegarme yo misma. Siempre serás muy especial para mí, pero tengo que dejarte ir… gracias a esto que pasó, me di cuenta cuan enamorada estoy de Edward, terminé de convencerme que tú me lo enviaste para mi… para nosotros —sonreí tristemente—. Siempre has estado en cada detalle, era obvio que este no iba a pasarte desapercibido. Una parte de mi corazón siempre estará contigo, pero la vida continua… discúlpame otra vez por desconfiar de ti. Adiós _Benny_ —me despedí mirando al cielo secándome las lágrimas y un rayo de sol iluminó mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír levemente.

Eché la última mirada y me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa. Mi próximo objetivo era conocer al verdadero culpable de este episodio.

—Ha llamado Edward mi niña —me avisó Sue cuando estuve reunida a ellos nuevamente.

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunté alarmada.

—Necesita que vayamos junto a él… ya sabe quién está detrás de todo esto —gruñó Jason poniendo sus manos en forma de puño.

Sin tardar unos segundos más me coloqué mi cazadora y me dirigí junto a J. Jenks hacia el auto —con dos hombres de seguridad—, Sue decidió quedarse junto a los Withlock velando por la salud de Emily.

—¿Edward está bien? —pregunté en un murmullo una vez que el auto estuvo en movimiento.

—Él espera este momento desde hace muchos años, señorita Isabella —enarqué una ceja—. Llegó la hora de desenmascarar a Eleazar Denali.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

¿Eleazar Denali?

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza fumar un cigarrillo, pero en estos momentos estaba considerándolo muy seriamente. Necesitaba despejar mi frustración de cualquier manera, ya el café no estaba haciendo efecto.

Estaba nervioso, ansioso… necesitaba a mi lado a mi ángel, pero no quería arriesgar su seguridad. Esa era la orden que había impuesto: dejarían que Bella y Thomas se resguarden en la casa hasta que yo pidiera lo contrario. Habíamos dispuesto de la mayoría de los hombres de Peter para estar seguros; tanto yo como el resto de mi familia.

—¿Sigue sin haber noticias de él? —pregunté nuevamente.

—Sabe que James no llegó a destino, de seguro sospechará algo —contestó Peter.

Bufé exasperado, no dejaría que se escapase… esta la iba a pagar muy caro junto a todo lo demás que hizo, por supuesto.

El viejo Denali había decidido darme un golpe bajo. Él sabía que Bella era mi punto débil y que la defendería con uñas y dientes… y se aprovechó de ello armando todo el circo del _muerto resucitado_. Le había salido _casi_ perfecto, tenía que admitirlo, pero no tuvo en cuenta que el idiota de James no era de fiar el cien por cierto. Su orgullo y ego siempre se interpondrían en lo que sea, y mi ángel había herido el segundo.

En el tiempo que era amigo de James —eso nunca fue así, pero de alguna manera hay que denominarlo—, supe cómo funcionaba su cabeza. Él era el típico macho Alfa, donde todas las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, eligiendo una distinta para cada noche. Yo no fui un santo, y lo reconozco, pero siempre respeté al género femenino aunque muchas de ellas no se merecían ese respeto. Mi madre Elizabeth me había criado así y eso no lo dejé de lado.

Mi hermoso ángel había encontrado el tendón de Aquiles de James sin proponérselo. Lo había rechazado un sinfín de veces —para mi suerte—. El rubio idiota además era muy rencoroso, y buscaría la manera de poder restablecer su herido orgullo de alguna forma.

Sé que jamás le había caído en gracia, solo estaba cerca de mí por los beneficios que se llevaba con mi supuesta amistad. Pero en el interior siempre pensé que él quería ser yo, y le doblaba el estómago que eso nunca sucediese. Jamás comprenderé cómo es posible que las personas cambien tanto por el dinero o el renombre. ¿Había que ser multimillonario para ganarse el respeto de los demás? Por supuesto que no, el respeto uno se lo ganaba; aunque últimamente la relación _poder-dinero_ traían el supuesto respeto que querían alcanzar.

Solté un suspiro cansado y llevé el café caliente a mi boca. Miré el reloj y eran más de las seis de la tarde. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui de casa, de seguro mi ángel estaba preocupada.

Tomé el celular en mis manos y lo revisé. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Bella, Jason y del numero particular de casa, que resaltaban en la pantalla. Sin esperar más marqué al celular de mi ángel. Antes que sonara el segundo tono ya habían respondido.

_—¡Edward por fin! _—exclamó la voz aliviada de Sue—. _¿En dónde te has metido?_

—Estoy tratando de solucionar las cosas Sue, ¿Dónde esta Bella?

_—Está en el jardín. La noto muy preocupada Edward, quiere estar contigo_ —solté un suspiro, yo también la necesitaba a mi lado—. _Espera te paso a Jason, quiere hablar contigo._

—De acuerdo —contesté.

_—Edward, al fin noticias tuyas. Escucha, ya mandé a investigar la casa de Isabella en Forks, no han encontrado ningún indicio de invasión a la propiedad privada. No sé realmente quien está detrás de todo esto…_

—Yo sí —interrumpí—. Eleazar es el cabecilla de todo esto, Jason. Ha armado este estúpido juego para tratar de despistarnos.

_—¡Maldito hijo de puta!_ —gruño a lo bajo mi abogado—. _¿Vas a encontrarte con él?_

—Están buscándolo, ha tenido a James como distracción… Peter dice que algo se enteró y que está tratando de escapar… —apreté los dientes.

_—Espera…_ —dijo J. Jenks—. _Isabella me comentó que recibió una llamada de Tanya._

—¿Tanya? —pregunté confundido. ¿Qué demonios hacia esa mujer llamando a mi ángel?

_—No sé qué demonios quería, intentamos llamar a ese celular, pero ha resultado imposible comunicarnos. Si Eleazar está metido en todo este rollo, es probable que ella también. Ya mismo mando a investigar ese número de celular. _

—Gracias Jason, no sé qué haría si ti.

_—Te considero como un hijo, Edward. Dime donde estas, iré contigo —_ lo pensé un poco, pero finalmente dije donde me encontraba y luego de hablarlo con él decidimos decirle a mi ángel en donde estaba. No era de mi agrado ponerla en peligro o en el medio de una fuerte discusión entre Denali y yo, pero sabía que estar aquí, era lo que ella quería. Si la obligaba a permanecer en casa iba a ser mucho peor, la conocía muy bien y hasta era capaz de escaparse.

—Nos vemos luego, Jason —me despedí y corté la comunicación.

La espera me estaba matando, ¿en dónde demonios se había metido el hijo de puta de Eleazar? El nombre de Tanya había aparecido al final… era obvio que iba a estar metida en todo este enredo.

—Dimos con él, señor Cullen —la voz excitada de Peter me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Andando —dije tomando mi abrigo para salir disparado por la puerta seguido de Peter y la mayoría de su equipo.

Una vez en el auto recordé que Bella y Jason estaban en camino hacia la casona, por eso tomé mi celular e hice una rápida llamada a mi abogado pidiendo que esperara a que sepa, al menos, a donde nos estábamos yendo.

Estaba un poco nervioso, no lo voy a negar.

Había crecido prácticamente viviendo los años y años que llevaban de amistad mi padre y Eleazar. Aun no podía creer como era capaz de hacer todas estas cosas… aunque traicionando al que decía ser su mejor amigo, no me podía esperar menos de él.

De solo nombrarlo el estómago se me retorcía, ¿Cómo una persona es capaz de jugar con todo esto? ¿Siquiera tenía respeto por los muertos?

Yo sabía que el tema de Benjamín era muy delicado, mi ángel había sufrido mucho por ello y le costó muchísimo poder superarlo, aunque paso a paso lo había logrado. Volver a vivir esos días, ese mismo sufrimiento fue muy difícil para ella —aunque intentara ser fuerte me daba cuenta—, y me sentía doblemente culpable por ello. Por mi culpa, había tenido que revivir su doloroso pasado.

Pero ahora había que mirar hacia adelante, si había que rescatar algo positivo de esta situación era nuestra solidificación como pareja. Estas últimas semanas afianzamos mucho más la confianza, la comunicación, pero por sobre todo… empezábamos a conocernos mejor aun.

Nuestra relación había sido bastante peculiar, no fuimos como las parejas normales que —antes de oficializar— pasaron por numerosas citas, fueron lento, y las cosas normales que hacen dos personas con intensiones de formar una pareja. Junto a Bella, se podría decir que hicimos todo en tiempo record, pero nunca me importó. Ella me había enamorado desde el primer momento, aunque quizá no me haya querido dar cuenta. No cambiaría absolutamente ningún suceso acerca de como comenzó nuestra relación, porque fuimos aprendiendo juntos a reconstruir su corazón y a despertar el mío.

Salí de mi ensoñación y miré por la ventanilla polarizada del auto, nos habíamos alejado bastante de la casona, y el paisaje se me hacía muy conocido.

De repente tuve una especie de _déjà vu. _Estos senderos los recorrí sin cansancio en casi toda mi niñez y adolescencia. En las afueras de Chicago, en uno de los barrios más tranquilos y apartados de la agitación diaria de esta gran ciudad, teníamos una casa, a la que íbamos para descansar los fines de semana junto a mis padres y Sue. Esta demás aclarar que hace añares no la visitaba, dejó de tener sentido para mí una vez que ellos se fueron.

—¿Cómo consiguieron con él? —pregunté una vez que el auto hubo parado.

—Rastreamos el celular que nos envió Jason —fue la respuesta de Peter.

Asentí y salimos del interior del coche. La casa estaba intacta, por más que ya no la visitaba, un día cada semana el personal de limpieza era el responsable de dejar a la casa presentable. Igualmente no era aquí en donde íbamos a dar con Eleazar, por supuesto.

Me di la vuelta y justo en frente estaba una de las tantas propiedades del viejo Eleazar. Quiso comprarse una casa cerca de la nuestra, para así "mantener nuestra amistad más cercanamente".

¡Maldito cabrón!

—Es la última propiedad que le quedó —comenzó a explicar Peter—. Aunque técnicamente ya no le pertenece, la ha vendido hace meses, necesitaba dinero de donde sea. Supongo que por eso se imaginó que jamás íbamos a encontrarlo aquí ya que no figura como propietario, pero por suerte esa conjetura es errónea.

Asentí y entramos. Me sentía como en una película de acción en donde por fin habíamos dado con el jefe de la mafia. Peter había dispuesto de casi todos sus hombres, hasta yo me había sorprendido de cuantos tenía a su cargo. Le debía una muy grande a Peter, gracias a él estábamos llegando al final de esta horrible etapa.

Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la segunda puerta.

Ahí estaba el hombre que había considerado como un tío en mi adolescencia, pero que luego ese sentimiento fue disminuyendo con el paso del tiempo.

—¡Oh! El gran Edward Anthony Cullen ha llegado —fingió darme la bienvenida—. Es un placer volver a verte —exclamó con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios—. Tus matones han dado conmigo, ¿eres feliz?

—No son unos matones Eleazar. Tú mismo buscaste todo esto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Se quedó callado unos minutos fulminándome con la mirada—. Hablemos a solas, no seas cobarde, estoy en desventaja —agregó haciendo hincapié al gran número de personas que nos rodeaban.

En ese punto tenía razón, este problema nos concernía a los dos… haría lo mismo que hice con James, hablaríamos… pero manteniendo las distancias.

—Perfecto —exclamé entre dientes—. Peter ordena a tus hombres que desalojen el cuarto y nos dejen solos.

Peter me miró diciéndome con los ojos: _no me parece buena idea, _pero cumplió lo que le pedí sin rechistar. En pocos minutos nos habíamos quedados solos.

—Te has convertido en un hombre muy poderoso, Edward. Tengo que felicitarte —comenzó Eleazar sentándose en una silla reclinable juntando ambas manos en su regazo—. Eres lo que tu padre deseaba que fueses.

—¡No hables de mi padre! —siseé furioso.

—Aunque no lo creas, le debo mucho a tu padre. Fue de gran ayuda para mantener mi empresa, aunque… ya no voy a mentirte. Él destruyó mi vida completa, ¿sabes? Maldigo el día en que se le instaló en la cabeza convertirse en un empresario, era un hombre muy inteligente y sabía manejar con maestría sus cartas. Nunca soporté aquello, pero si quería dar mi golpe maestro, tenía que acercarme al enemigo.

—Te consideraba su mejor amigo…

—En el mundo de empresas, mi querido Edward, no puedes hacerte amigos. Los amigos no existen en nuestro ámbito… grábatelo bien en la cabeza.

—O sea que siempre te importó el dinero —afirmé sintiendo asco.

—¿Todavía lo dudas? —dejó entrever una fugaz sonrisa.

Ahí estaba el verdadero Eleazar Denali, cantando las cuarentas enfrente de mí. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota en no darme cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había dejado que se burlara de mi padre sin medidas?

—No pongas esa cara querido —volvió a decir con voz fría—. No era mi intensión desquitarme contigo… pero seguiste los mismos pasos que tu padre. Si hubieras sido un poco diferente, ¿sabes las cosas que habríamos sido capaces de lograr? Nadie nos detendría, heredaste la perspicacia de su padre y también su inteligencia. Hubiésemos sido invencibles…

—¿Invencibles? —pregunté enarcando una ceja—. Mi empresa no está en donde está por robar a las demás, Eleazar. Hay una diferencia que estas pasando por alto, yo conozco lo que es el sacrificio, tú no tienes idea de esa palabra.

—Sacrificio… ¿de qué sirve? Toda mi vida luché por ser alguien en la vida, pero siempre hubieron trabas que lo impedían… la más grande se llamaba Edward Cullen y para mi desgracia después apareció su sucesor utilizando el mismo nombre. Toda su vida me eclipsaron, nunca pude tener el poder. Ustedes eran los primeros en todo y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Te das una idea de lo feliz que me puse cuando supe del accidente de tus padres y que habían perdido la vida en él?

Apreté mis puños fuertemente, no dejaría que la ira me nublara la mente… eso era lo que él quería—. ¡Eres un cínico!

—Lo admito —dijo frunciendo la boca—. En esos momentos creí que por fin todo había terminado, pero me confundí. Edward Cullen junior había entrado en juego, tenía un plan perfecto para entablar una relación contigo… pero esa muchacha terminó con todos mis planes.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?

—Porque perdí… ya nada tiene sentido, lo que más amo en este mundo me odia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Cada vez estaba más confundido—. Pero no creas que me verás humillado, eso jamás.

—No logro entenderte…

—¡Lo único que tenias que hacer era enamorarte de Tanya y convertirla en tu esposa! —gritó—. Pero no, tú no la veías mas allá que una conquista pasajera. Si te casabas con ella, toda mi vida se solucionaría en un santiamén. Para mi desgracia, hasta en eso eres igual a tu padre. Has caído desde un principio rendido a los pies de tu secretaria, otorgándole el mundo si así te lo pidiese. Yo quería que eso hicieras con mi hija, luché y luché para que te fijaras en ella… pero esta muchachita con dos palabras ya te tenía hipnotizado. Yo me di cuenta de aquello mucho antes que tú. La faceta que te habías impuesto, de hombre frio, arisco y controlador quedaba a un margen cuando ella estaba cerca. Siempre estabas al pendiente de sus movimientos. ¿Piensas que no prestaba atención que cuando terminaba el horario del almuerzo te fijabas la hora a todo momento esperando a que ella volviese?

El rumbo de la conversación había tomado un giro inesperado. ¿Estaba diciéndome que él sabía que iba a terminar enamorado de Bella antes que la comenzara a tratar con profundidad?

—Si Edward, ella siempre fue especial para ti. Si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente lo hubiera utilizado a mi favor hasta hartarme. Pero me di cuenta de eso tarde, y no ha prosperado, tú sigues con ella, Tanya no existe para ti y yo estoy quebrado. ¡Ni siquiera el idiota de James pudo hacer las cosas bien!

—Lo que hiciste fue muy bajo. ¡Ni respeto por los muertos tienes! Me das asco —gruñí con furia.

—No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, me quistaste lo poco que me quedaba. No se te movió un pelo por dejarme en la calle.

—¿Quieres dejarme como el malvado? No tienes vergüenza; dices que no se me movió un pelo, ¿acaso a ti si cuando le robabas dinero a mi padre? —Eleazar abrió grandes los ojos—. Vamos Eleazar, quita esa cara. Somos adultos, ¿pensaste que no sabía de tus fraudes? Tengo una lista larga que a más de uno le gustaría conocer.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—Lo sabes muy bien. A ver comencemos a enumerar —dije mirándolo intensamente—. Fraude económico, casinos, drogas, prostitutas… no me alcanzan los dedos para contarlos a todos. Creíste que tu plan era perfecto, pero no fue así, tienes que recocer que te salió el tiro por la culata.

Eleazar se quedó en una pieza, sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatados y su respiración comenzaba a ser errática—. Espero que estés feliz con todo esto, acabas de terminar conmigo.

—Tú solo acabaste contigo Eleazar —dije—. Me das lastima, podrías haber sido un buen hombre, disfrutar de lo que la vida te otorgó, pero nunca lo quisiste… el poder y el dinero te nublaron la mente, hicieron que te conviertas en la mierda que eres ahora. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

—No soy un fracasado y nunca lo seré. He nacido para triunfar no para que un niñito me dé clases de vida. ¿Sabes todo lo que te falta para ser superior a mí?

—No te equivoques… yo no deseo ser superior a nadie, y escúchame bien —dije acercándome un poco a él—. Si existiese el día en el que me vea como tú, yo mismo me cortaré la yugular.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó parándose para enfrentarme.

—Lo que te mereces —respondí—. Has llegado muy lejos y dañaste a muchas personas. No dejaré que sigas haciendo de las tuyas.

Mantuvimos una lucha de miradas, al fin había podido decirle todo lo que callé este tiempo. Eleazar se encontraba encerrado, ya no tenía salida. Lo tenía en mis manos y ahora pagaría todo lo que había hecho.

—Muy bien _héroe_ Edward. Pero déjame decirte solo una cosa más antes de volver con tu _familia_ —dijo de modo despectivo—. "_El odio muchas veces es el pan de cada día que nos ayuda a no hundirnos en la decadencia". _

—No ganas nada odiando a las personas Eleazar, espero que comprendas que no hay mejor salida que perdonar a todos y aun mas importarte perdónate a ti mismo, no hay liberación más grande que el perdón —dije sinceramente.

Eleazar me dedicó una mirada extraña que no pude comprender—. A este viejo se le subieron los billetes a la cabeza, pero tienes razón. Puedes irte tranquilo, ya no volverás a saber de mí.

—Espero que puedas recapacitar. Hasta nunca —me despedí mirándolo fijamente y abrí la puerta saliendo del cuarto dejando atrás todo lo que tenía que ver con Eleazar Denali.

Años y años esperando este momento y al fin otra página dolorosa acababa de ser finalizada. Peter me miró interrogante y solo asentí con la cabeza, él ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer. Luego, mi guardia de seguridad, me llamó unos momentos mientras los policías esposaban a Eleazar, explicándome como habían ocurridos los hechos.

Una vez que terminamos de hablar, bajé las escaleras y me sorprendí al ver a Tanya acompañada por dos hombres.

—Perdóname Edward… espero que algún día puedas hacerlo —murmuró y rápidamente los hombres se llevaron dentro de uno de los patrulleros que estaban estacionados en la acera.

No podría creer la bajeza que tenia esta familia. Era inaudito todo lo que habían hecho por tan solo conseguir dinero.

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura haciendo que la calma tardara pocos segundos en aparecer. Su aroma era inconfundible para mí, siempre oliendo exquisitamente a fresas. La estreché fuertemente a mi cuerpo sin decir una sola palabra. Esto era lo que necesitaba ahora, saber que ella estaría conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos.

Un carraspeo detrás de nosotros hizo explotar en la burbuja en la que estábamos.

Jason nos miraba con una sonrisa y finalmente habló—. Ya presenté los cargos en la justicia, con todas las pruebas que tenemos difícilmente vean la luz del sol otra vez.

—Gracias Jason, eres un gran amigo para mí —dije estrechando aun mas a mi cuerpo a mi ángel.

Sentí unas pisadas cercanas a nosotros y el cuerpo de Bella se tensó cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos fríos de Eleazar, quien bajaba esposado acompañado de la policía y de Peter. El viejo Denali no dijo ni una palabra más pero sus ojos destilaban resentimiento puro.

Jason viajó junto a Peter hasta la comisaría para terminar de ultimar los detalles de la denuncia. Por suerte yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

—Ya todo acabó —murmuró Bella una vez que nos encontrábamos fuera de esa casa.

La tomé en brazos y la levanté solo un poco hasta quedar con su cabeza a la altura de la mía. La besé con todas mis fuerzas, demostrándole el infinito amor que tenia por ella. Todos estos días negros, llenos de dudas, incertidumbre y miedo habían acabado.

¡Por fin! El enorme sentimiento de alivio se instaló en mi pecho haciendo que comenzara a girarnos. Mi ángel cortó el beso y dejó escuchar su hermosa carcajada.

—Eres tan hermosa… —dije cesando nuestras vueltas y dejándola sobre sus pies—. No te das una idea de lo mucho que te amo.

—Si es solo una porción de lo que te amo yo a ti, creo hacerme una idea —guiñó el ojo y ahora fue mi momento de reír.

Choqué mi frente con la suya y una brillante idea pasó por mi cabeza—. Ven quiero mostrarte algo —dije tirando de su mano para cruzar la calle.

—¡¿Edward que haces?! —exclamó mi ángel cuando recogí una copia de la llave debajo de la alfombra de bienvenida—. ¡Estás loco! ¡No podemos entrar allí! —volvió a exclamar cuando se escuchó el _clic_ de la cerradura.

Abrí la puerta e indiqué con la mano para que pasara primera. Me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza y se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros y la tomé en mis brazos al estilo novia. Ella pegó un gritito de sorpresa pero enrolló sus brazos en torno a mi cuello.

—Bienvenida a mi hogar —dije una vez que estuvimos dentro. Bella me miró confundida arrugando su ceño. Quité tiernamente las arrugas de su frente.

—¿Tuyo? —preguntó mirando todo a su alrededor una vez que la dejé sobre sus pies.

Asentí siguiendo con la mirada todos sus pasos—. Si, mío… o _nuestro_ mejor dicho —sonreí torcidamente.

—O sea que, no estamos invadiendo propiedad privada, ¿verdad?

Me reí de sus ocurrencias—. Por supuesto que no, tontita —dije picándole la nariz.

Decidí darle un _house tour_ por toda la propiedad. No era la gran cosa, la definiría como acogedora. Tenía dos pisos: en el abajo se encontraban la cocina, el comedor, un baño y un estudio. En el segundo piso se encontraban las recamaras y los cuartos de baño. A mi madre siempre le había gustado la iluminación, por lo tanto en toda la casa reinaban los grandes ventanales que dejaban que la claridad del día se cuele por las ventanas. Detrás había un gran jardín con una piscina en el centro, además de una pequeña parrilla para las barbacoas familiares.

—Es hermosa, Edward —comentó maravillada mirando cada rincón de la casa—. ¿Hace cuanto la tienes?

—Era de mi madre, veníamos los fines de semana que necesitábamos el descanso de la agitada cuidad —me encogí de hombros—, dejé de venir hace mucho tiempo.

Bella me sonrió con suavidad y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —ofrecí y asintió fuimos hasta la sala, donde ella me esperó sentada en frente a la chimenea. No hacia frio, pero el invierno estaba próximo a llegar.

—Preparé chocolate caliente —era bueno que tuviera algunas provisiones—, y me acerqué a mi ángel nuevamente sentándome a su lado.

—Está delicioso —dijo y me reí al ver su boca cubierta de chocolate, dejé las tazas apoyadas en la mesa y la senté en mi regazo para limpiar con mi boca la suya.

—Mmm —dije cerrando los ojos—. Está delicioso —aseguré y sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave rubor, no me aguanté y le di un beso más apasionado y largo.

Nos entretuvimos besándonos un momento más, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Jamás me podría cansar de estar con ella así, abrazados, en un cómodo silencio y robándonos suaves besos.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… —comentó luego de unos momentos colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello.

—Lo que quieras —respondí abrazándola mas fuerte por su cintura.

—¿Cómo supiste que Eleazar era el culpable?

—James me lo ha dicho sin que él se diera cuenta —sonreí torcidamente—. Hoy Peter me explicó cómo fue que supieron de Benjamín, la teoría de Jason era cierta —enarcó una ceja—, han entrado a tu casa en Forks y robaron los recuerdos que tenias de él. Allanaron la casa de James y las encontraron allí.

—¿Por qué hicieron todas esas cosas? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Hay personas malvadas, amor. James quiso desquitarse contigo porque lo rechazaste y me preferiste a mí —dije elevando las cejas y logré sacarle una sonrisa—. Eleazar porque quería que me casara con su hija, pero ya ves a quien tengo en mis brazos —dije besándole la frente.

—¿Casarte con esa arpía? —bufó.

—A él le convenía, nuestras empresas quedarían fusionadas porque seriamos familia —se puso la piel de gallina—. Solo le importa el dinero, no hay nada más para él.

—Hablé con Tanya hoy —dijo luego de unos segundos y la miré extrañado—. Se disculpó conmigo, se mostraba muy arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho. No dejaba de decir que su padre la había convertido en un monstruo sin corazón. Intentó llamarme por la tarde —asentí, Jason me había puesto al corriente de esa comunicación—, en parte hay que agradecer que me haya llamado, gracias a ese llamado pudimos dar con Eleazar.

Costaba reconocerlo, pero Tanya nos fue de mucha ayuda. Jamás se me iba a pasar por la cabeza que estuvieran escondidos en estos lugares.

—¿Dónde está Thomas? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Se quedará a dormir en casa de Rose, no quería que se asustara — sonreí dulcemente, mi ángel siempre pensaba en todo.

—¿Qué hice de bueno para tenerte conmigo? —pregunté haciendo que se sentara con una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas.

—Déjame pensar… —dijo con una sonrisa jugando con los cabellos de mi nuca—. Amarme y dejar que te ame como lo hago —respondió y mi corazón se lleno de amor.

La besé profundamente emocionado por sus palabras—. Creo que llamaré a Sue avisándole que nos quedaremos aquí hoy —dije sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué pretende hacerme, señor Cullen? —preguntó coqueta comenzando a desprender los botones de mi camisa.

—Amarte por el resto de mis días —contesté dejándome llevar por las sensaciones de su boca y manos en mi cuerpo.

Ya lo malo había pasado; ahora nuestro trabajo era tomar el libro que íbamos escribiendo, pasar página y comenzar un nuevo capítulo, juntos como era debido.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosasos lectores! Sé que dije que tendrían el capitulo el fin de semana, pero no pude aguantarme al 12/12/12 (?) xD

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Ya se descubrió todo y por fin, viene la plena felicidad :')

Solo dos capítulos y se acaba U_U

Gracias, gracias y gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, también por los alertas, favoritos, pero sobre por leer y el apoyo a la historia.

Nos leemos muy prontito! El adelanto lo pondré en mi facebook:** Alie A Cullen. **

¡Abrazos cibernéticos para cada uno! \(*-*)/


	31. Ѽ Capítulo treinta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Sera que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 30**

**POV BELLA**

Fui de a poco volviendo hacia la realidad desde el maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Sentía una placentera caricia a lo largo de mi columna vertebral que lograba que un estremecimiento recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Esas caricias, comenzaron a convertirse en pequeños besos a lo largo de mi espalda. Escondí mi sonrisa tratando de mantener la postura de "dormida".

Los suaves besos de mi novio comenzaron a presionar la sensible piel de mi cuello, lo que hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina—. Sé que estas despierta, pequeña mentirosa —comentó con voz pesada y podría jurar que una socarrona sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

Escondí mi cabeza entre las almohadas y me permití disfrutar de las hermosas caricias mañaneras. Hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutábamos entre nosotros esta hermosa sensación de tranquilidad.

—No estoy despierta —respondí con la voz ronca.

—¡No puedo creerlo, estoy manteniendo una conversación con tu consciencia! —bromeó colocándose arriba de mí, pero manteniendo todo el peso de su cuerpo—. Aunque… pensándolo bien, puedo ayudar a despertarte —volvió a murmurar tomándome fuertemente de la cintura.

Su caliente pecho se afianzaba con fuerza en mi espalda desnuda. Las exquisitas descargas eléctricas de sus toques no se hicieron esperar. Su ávida boca comenzó un camino de besos desde mi oreja derecha hasta la parte trasera de mi cuello. Una de sus manos dejó de tomarme por la cintura y subió para acariciar uno de mis pechos desnudos, que no tardó en responder a su toque.

—No sé si logré despertarte, pero tu cuerpo si lo ha hecho —habló en susurros en mi oído con voz ronca.

Giré mi cabeza para poder atacar sus labios, olvidándome de la incómoda posición que ese movimiento ocasionó. Las manos de Edward no se quedaron dormidas; la que acariciaba mi seno derecho rápidamente comenzó a acariciar el izquierdo y, con mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a descender hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

Yo mantenía mi cuerpo inmóvil, no porque quisiera, sino que, prácticamente, él me tenía aprisionada entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

Como pude comencé a darle pequeños besos en las porciones de su cuello que me era posible alcanzar. El hermoso sonido de su jadeo no tardó en aparecer. Delicadamente me dio la vuelta, quedando ahora cara a cara con él. Nuestras bocas, instantáneamente, comenzaron a devorarse como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello. Nuestras lenguas salieron al encuentro y comenzamos una batalla entre ellas.

Con mis manos comencé a acariciar lentamente la piel de su pecho. Tan suave y cálida. Rompió el beso y nos miramos a los ojos. Su hermosa mirada verde hizo que me perdiera en ellos en cuestión de segundos. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en mis labios y él la respondió con su seductora-sonrisa-de-lado.

—Te amo —dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello y me acerqué mas a él enganchando mis piernas en su cadera, ambos gemimos cuando nuestros excitados sexos hicieron contacto—. Te amo —contesté de vuelta y agachó su cabeza para volver a besarme tiernamente.

¿Cómo era posible que, después de haber hecho prácticamente toda la noche el amor con Edward, mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias con tanta fuerza? La respuesta era sencilla, lo amaba con todo mí ser, jamás me cansaría de él, ni de sus caricias. Le pertenecía completamente, nuestras almas y corazones estaban unidos haciendo un único ser.

Era la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Tenía junto a mí al hombre más perfecto que conociese. Ese muchacho que al principio se colocaba la máscara de hombre gruñón, arisco, frívolo… en fin, ese _témpano Cullen_ que todo el mundo le temía. Pero ahora era todo tan distinto, los rastros del antiguo Edward habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, y yo era la que disfrutaba de aquello. Me demostró al verdadero ser que había en su interior: una persona humilde, bondadosa, compañera, con gran sentido de humor… y lo mejor aun un excelente padre y novio. Era increíble todo lo que había cambiado mi vida una vez que él apareció en la mía.

—Eres tan hermosa… —un fuerte gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando la cálida boca de Edward entró en contacto con mi pezón. Inertemente arqueé mi espalda para darle mayor acceso.

Tomé fuertemente su rostro y estampé fieramente mi boca en la suya. Mi grado de excitación estaba complemente elevado. Este hombre sacaba de mí a la Bella que no sabía que existía.

Bajé mis manos a sus muy bien formados glúteos y le di una palmadita. Edward levantó la vista y me miró divertido con sus ojos completamente oscurecidos por el deseo. Sentí su dureza golpear mi bajo vientre y fue lo que necesité para sacar fuerzas de algún lado y colocarme encima de él.

Mi novio comenzó a acariciar una y otra vez la piel de mis muslos, mientras yo dejaba un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta un poco más arriba de su pecho.

—Dios Bella… —jadeó Edward cuando comencé a refregarme en su muy excitado miembro.

Poco después comenzó a besar, chupar, pellizcar mis pezones, mientras yo seguía buscando la fricción que tanto necesitaba. Estaba muy mojada y excitada y necesitaba apagar este fuego ahora mismo.

Leyendo mis pensamientos —o quizá porque se encontraba en mis mismas condiciones—, no hubo más juegos y Edward me levantó un poco para que pudiera acomodar su polla en mi entrada. Fui deslizándome poco a poco, manteniendo nuestros ojos unidos, sin despegar nuestras miradas. Cuando entró profundamente en mí, me sentí… completa, como en casa.

Comencé a moverme en torno a él, sacándole hermosos gemidos de su garganta. Sus manos volaron a mi trasero para presionarme más a él, como si eso fuese posible. Un gemido muy vergonzoso salió de mis labios cuando lo sentí en lo más profundo de mi centro.

Comencé a saltar, haciendo que mis pechos revotaran en consecuencia. Edward se irguió un poco en su postura, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Tomó mis caderas con fuerza y me inmovilizó, lo miré confundida pero él rápidamente me levantó un poco y volvió a penetrarme fuertemente, haciendo que tire la cabeza para atrás por tal sensación en mi cuerpo. Repitió el mismo movimiento un par de veces más, yo me sentía en mi límite, no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

—Dios… Ed-Edward estoy tan cerca… —dije entre gemidos escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Aceleré los movimientos de mis saltos y por fin el tan ansiado orgasmo tocó mis puertas—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —exclamé dejándome llevar por todas esas sensaciones.

—¡Agrr, Bella! —gruñó Edward dando un par de estocadas más y finalmente se vació en mi interior ahogando un grito mordiendo la piel de mi hombro.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en la misma posición. Él yacía casi sentado con la espalda en el cabecero de la cama y yo seguía encima de su cuerpo con él todavía en mi interior. Nuestras respiraciones estaban más que aceleradas y sentía el rápido golpeteo de nuestros corazones.

—Buenos días, ángel —saludó una vez que nuestras respiraciones lograron estabilizarse.

—Buenos días amor —respondí dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo no me dabas este maravilloso despertar? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

Hacía bastante para ser sinceros, desde que esas extrañas cartas estuvieron apareciendo, a cada mañana me levantaba como un rayo tratando de localizar alguna nueva, con el temor de que Edward encontrara alguna.

—No es mi culpa que tengas el sueño tan pesado y no sientas cuando me levanto de la cama —respondí abrazándome mas fuerte a él.

Me acarició el cabello y salió de mi interior dejándome una sensación de vacío—. Quizá tendría noción de mí alrededor si no existiese cierto ángel diabólico que no dejaba que duerma las ocho horas reglamentarias por las noches.

—No te quejabas en ese entonces —dije a la defensiva.

—Jamás lo haría, no te preocupes. Es mi deporte favorito, ¿no lo sabías? —dijo guiñándome el ojo.

—Ese ángel diabólico debe ser muy afortunada —comenté desinteresadamente.

—El afortunado soy yo —respondió—. Llegó a mi vida en el momento justo.

Tú también llegaste a la mía en el momento y lugar indicado —respondí mirando sus hermosos orbes esmeralda que brillaban con gran intensidad.

—Bendito sea el día que coloqué ese aviso para buscar secretarias —exclamó gracioso.

—Y bendito sea el día que lo encontré y me presenté —contesté entre risas.

Nos entretuvimos un poco más en la cama, dándonos una sesión de besos y caricias. Hasta que se hizo el mediodía y teníamos que regresar a casa.

—Te dije que te iban a quedar bien —comentó Edward halagando la ropa que habíamos encontrado en un closet. Se trataba de ropa olvidada de la madre de Edward: un jean y una blusa con mangas largas.

—¿No te molesta que las use? —pregunté preocupada.

—Para nada —respondió acercándose a mí cuando terminó de revisar su celular—. Amo como huele tu cabello —halagó dándome un beso en la frente—. ¿Estás lista?

—Ahora si —dije apartándome de él para colocarme la campera—. Extrañaré este lugar —murmuré una vez que estuvimos fuera.

—Podremos volver cuando queramos, estoy seguro que a Thomas le encantará —respondió abriéndome la puerta del coche.

Cuando él estuvo dentro arrancó el auto y salimos rumbo a la gran mansión… o eso creía yo.

…

—¿Dónde estamos Edward? —pregunté confundida al no reconocer el paisaje que se presentaba a nuestro alrededor.

Dobló en una curva y paró el coche en la acera de una humilde vivienda. Estábamos en uno de los barrios más bajos de Chicago, las personas que vivían aquí miraban asombrados cuando el lujoso Volvo de Edward se paseaba por estas calles.

—Paró el motor del auto y me miró—. Venimos a agradecer a una persona que nos ayudó a encontrar al culpable de toda esa mierda que ya pasó —explicó pero lo miré confundida—. ¿Te acuerdas el muchachito…?

—¡El que le entregó las cartas a Sue! —exclamé alzando la voz. Edward asintió y se bajó del auto para bordearlo y abrir mi puerta. Descendí del vehículo y una vez que colocó la alarma del auto, me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Nos colocamos en frente a la puerta y Edward golpeó suavemente la madera. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió, pero no había nadie del otro lado. Llevé mí vista hacia abajo y el pequeño cuerpo de una niña de no más de 3 años estaba parado frente a nosotros.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó con su dulce voz frunciendo el ceño.

Edward amagó a contestar pero un grito desde el interior hizo que nos sobresaltáramos—. ¡Maggie, ¿Qué te dije de atender la puerta sin preguntar?!

Una señora de unos ¿cuarenta? regañó a la que suponía que era su hija. Escondió el cuerpo de su pequeña detrás de ella y clavó sus ojos oscuros en nosotros.

—Maggie ve a jugar con tus hermanitos —dijo agachándose a la altura de la pequeña, rápidamente la niña fue saltando hacia adentro—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? Hoy hablé a la agencia y prometí que saldaría mi deuda, pero denme más tiempo por favor… —rogó y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—No señora, no se preocupe —dije tratando de calmarla.

—Lamentamos la intromisión —interrumpió mi novio—. Soy Edward Cullen y ella es mi novia, Bella Swan —me presentó con orgullo—, aquí vive John Anderson, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué sucedió con mi hijo? —volvió a preguntar con terror.

—Nada ha pasado, cálmese por favor —pidió—. Él nos ayudó mucho y quiero agradecerle, como corresponde.

La mujer procesó las palabras y luego dijo—: no me sacaran la casa, ¿verdad?

—Nadie le sacará nada a nadie, señora… —dejó la frase inconclusa Edward.

—Susan, Susan Anderson —se presentó estirando la mano hacia mi novio y luego hacia mí.

—Un placer —respondí estrechando su mano con una sonrisa, la cual ella devolvió.

—Llamaré a John —avisó y cerró la puerta. La entendía, yo tampoco dejaría entrar a extraños a mi casa al primer momento.

Sentí el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura y dejé caer mi cuerpo hacia su costado—. ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

—Peter —fue su repuesta besándome la frente.

Debía suponerlo, Peter se había convertido en una valiosa pieza para descubrir todo lo sucedido. No alcanzarían las palabras para agradecérselo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la figura de un muchacho se dejó ver. Era un poco más alto que yo, y todavía su rostro mostraba rasgos infantiles. Tenía sus ojos marrones muy grandes y nos miraba con cierto temor.

—Hola John —saludó Edward en tono amigable.

—Ho… hola, señor Cullen —respondió en un hilo de voz, luego me miró curioso.

—Buenos días, John. Soy Bella —me acerqué hasta él y le di un beso en la mejilla, se sonrojó un poco.

—No le hará daño a mi familia, ¿verdad? ¡Usted lo prometió! —dijo elevando un poco la voz.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero agradecerte. Digamos que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy… —buscó una palabra—, amigable.

John se quedó pensando unos minutos y tras un suspiro corrió su cuerpo de la puerta y nos invitó a entrar. La casa era humilde y muy acogedora. Se notaba que tenían niños pequeños en la casa, me daba cuenta por todos los juguetes tirados en la entrada.

—Pueden sentarse —indicó John señalando unas sillas; tanto Edward y yo asentimos y nos sentamos.

—¿Apetecen jugo? —apareció por una puerta Susan con un bebé en brazos trayendo una jarra de jugo; rápidamente me levanté y tomé la jarra en mis manos para ayudarla—. Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias a usted —contesté volviendo a sentar junto a Edward cuando dejé la jarra sobre la mesa—. Sus hijos son hermosos, señora Anderson —comenté cortando el incomodo silencio que se instaló entre nosotros.

—Son mi motor de vida —contestó acomodando al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos para hacerlo dormir—. Llámenme Susan, nada de formalidades, por favor.

—John, estamos en deuda contigo —empezó luego de unos minutos Edward mirando al muchachito—. Ya todo acabó y gracias a ti pudimos dar con los culpables.

—¿En qué lo ayudó mi hijo, señor Cullen? —preguntó confundida la mamá de John.

Antes de que mi novio respondiera la voz del muchacho se escuchó—. Te he mentido mamá —murmuró apenado—, no fui a trabajar a la cafetería de Alec como te había hecho creer estos días. Saqué el dinero de otro lado, haciendo maldades —confesó apenado.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?! —exclamó la mujer usando el tono de su voz lo más parecido a un grito.

—No lo regañe —pidió Edward dándole una sonrisa al avergonzado John—, no fue su culpa, solo tuvo la mala suerte de toparse a James en su camino. Quiero que sepa, que nada va a pasarle… él está apenado por todo lo que hizo y, lo que es aun más importante, se arrepintió y pidió disculpas. Es por ello que estamos aquí, este muchachito, salvó a mi familia de una jugarreta de muy mal gusto.

—Estaremos agradecidos de por vida, John —agregué mirando al muchachito, quien se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Está bien, no me enojaré contigo hijo. Pero no fue así como te eduqué —regañó suavemente Susan.

—Lo sé mamá y te pido disculpas a ti también —volvió a murmurar.

—¡Mami, tengo hambre! —entró al comedor la pequeña Maggie —si bien recuerdo su nombre—, tocándose su pequeño estómago.

Susan la miró preocupada y una mueca triste apareció en sus labios, juraría que se estaba aguantando para no llorar—. Ve a tomar un poco de agua, luego veremos que almorzaremos —dijo culpable.

—Pero mamá… el agua no nos llena, ayer no cenamos tampoco —agregó otra niña, un poco más grande reuniéndose junto a nosotros.

Esta escena me hizo recordar a los tiempos difíciles que tuve que vivir junto a Rose cuando nuestra madre falleció. Nos habíamos quedado sin nada, y muchos días tuvimos que luchar con el sentimiento del hambre.

—Podemos ir a comprar algo al mercado, si desean —comenté apretando la mano de Edward.

—Por supuesto, será un placer —concordó mi novio. Susan nos miró apenada y avergonzada.

—No necesitamos su dinero… —respondió a la defensiva.

—Tómelo como una recompensa por la ayuda de John —le dijo Edward—, además nosotros tampoco hemos almorzado y podríamos compartir una comida… si lo desean.

—¡Por favor, mamá! —dijo la niña.

Susan se dio por vencida y anotamos en un papel los ingredientes que necesitaríamos para preparar el almuerzo. Luego, John y Amanda —la otra hija de Susan—, fueron hacia la tienda más cercana a comprarlos.

—Gracias por todo esto, Bella —dijo Susan cuando estuvimos en la cocina preparando los ricos aperitivos. Edward se encontraba en el comedor jugando con los hermanitos Anderson.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Susan. Lo hacemos con el corazón —dije terminando de pelar las papas.

—Siento que estoy vencida. Desilusiono a mis hijos una y otra vez —susurró revolviendo la olla donde se cocinaba el pollo—, desde que murió Derek tuve que hacerme cargo de ellos cuatro yo sola. Son la luz de mis ojos, pero no puedo darles la vida que se merecen. No tengo trabajo y John me ayuda trabajando varios días a la semana en la cafetería de la esquina, pero… son muchos gastos y no logro cubrir todo —relató. Puse mi mano en su hombro brindándole confianza—. Lo siento, es que… nunca he podido hablar esto con nadie.

—No te preocupes… yo sé todo lo estas sufriendo. Yo misma padecí lo mismo. Pero, mira a tu alrededor, dices que desilusionas a tus hijos… pero eso no es verdad. Desde que entramos aquí, se respira aire de un verdadero hogar, tus hijos te miran maravillados… ellos te toman como un ejemplo a seguir. Piensa en positivo, cuando menos te lo esperas, las soluciones llegan a nosotros. Porque está escrito que las personas nobles son las triunfan, tarde o temprano.

—Eres una persona muy noble, Bella. Gracias por tus palabras—dijo y me envolvió en un abrazo al cual se lo correspondí enseguida.

Nos entretuvimos terminando de preparar la comida y una vez que estuvo lista, nos dirigimos al comedor para almorzar todos juntos.

—¡Eshta delicisoh! —dijo Maggie con la boca llena, me hacia acordar tanto a mi Tommy.

—No hables con la boca llena —la regañó su hermana Amanda.

Nos reímos todos en voz alta y seguimos disfrutando de la deliciosa comida.

—Llamé a Rosalie para avisarle que pasaríamos a buscar a Thomas en un rato —susurró Edward en mi oído.

—¿Quién es Thomas? —preguntó curiosa Maggie.

—Nuestro hijo, tiene tu misma edad —contesté con una sonrisa.

Susan me sonrió con dulzura—. Eres joven para ser mamá, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumpliré 24 en poco tiempo —dije sonrojándome—, no soy tan joven.

—Los 24 son la mejor edad, yo ya tenía a dos mis cuatro hijos —agregó despeinando a John y a Amanda.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y todas las miradas fueron hacia él—. Susan… hay una oferta que quiero hacerte, no te sientas en el compromiso de aceptar, entenderé si dices no —dijo rascándose la nuca, coloqué mi mano en su pierna sabiendo qué iba a decir—, tengo bajo mi cargo una empresa hotelera, y la verdad que necesitamos agrandar el personal. Junto a Bella, nos parece correcto ofrecerte el trabajo, solo si tú quieres.

¿Podía amar más a este hombre?

Susan abrió grandes los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro—. ¿Empleo? ¿Para mí?

—Por supuesto, por lo que me dijiste has estado buscando pero no tuviste suerte de encontrar uno. Como empleada de la Corporación Cullen, puedo decirte que trabajaras allí de maravillas.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Claro que acepto —dijo y se levantó de su lugar para abrazarnos a los dos —. Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias —decía una y otra vez.

—Aquí te dejo mi tarjeta, estaremos esperando por ti el lunes.

—Ustedes son unos ángeles caídos del cielo, no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo —musitó Susan conteniendo las lágrimas.

Mientras Edward terminaba de aclararle un par de dudas a Susan me acerqué a John para charlar con él. Era un muchachito encantador, un poco tímido pero podía percibir que era una muy buena persona. Imaginaba que así sería mi pequeño cuando creciera. Cuando hablamos de su madre demostraba que estaba orgulloso de ella, y hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para poder ayudarla y mantener la casa y a sus hermanos.

—Y… ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar en la facultad? —le pregunté.

—Amo todo lo que tiene que ver con las leyes, me fascina. Mi padre siempre me vio como un futuro abogado… y eso es lo quiero ser. Quiero que él se sienta orgulloso al verme graduado de una carrera universitaria, sea donde sea que esté ahora.

—Estoy segura que serás un excelente abogado… —respondí con una sonrisa.

Sentí que alguien jalaba la tela del pantalón que traía puesto. Miré hacia abajo y estaba Maggie mirándome concentrada—. ¿Qué sucede cariño? —le pregunté.

—¿Puedo jugad con tu hijo? Yo no tengo amigos —contestó en una mueca triste.

Me agaché a su altura y le respondí:

—Estoy segura que a Thomas le encantará conocerte, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—¡Gracias! —dijo y me dio un tierno abrazo.

Cuando se hicieron las tres de la tarde decimos volver hacia nuestros lugares. Nos despedimos de la hermosa familia Anderson con la promesa que volveríamos a juntarnos, pero con la diferencia que toda nuestra familia también se agregaría a esa reunión.

—Ya no sé si ese chico John me simpatiza tanto como antes —murmuró Edward con la vista fija en la carretera.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Se enamoró de ti —respondió apretando el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Apreté los labios para evitar reírme.

—¿Estás celoso de un muchacho de 17 años? —pregunté conteniendo la risa.

—No te burles de mí, me di cuenta como te miraba y se sonrojaba cuando le hablabas.

—¡Es solo un muchacho Edward! —exclamé partiéndome de la risa —. No te pongas celoso amor, sabes que no tengo ojos para otro que no seas tú.

—No. Estoy. Celoso — bufó arrastrando cada palabra.

Solté unas risitas y apoyé mi mano encima de la suya en la palanca de cambios—. Te amo y aun más cuando te pones celoso, te ves muy tierno.

—¡Que no estoy celoso mujer! —exclamó y detuvo el coche cuando el semáforo dio en rojo—. Yo también te amo, aunque tengas un imán para cierto muchachito de 17 años —agregó burlón guiñándome un ojo y me acerqué a sus labios para dejar un casto beso en ellos.

Volvimos en marcha cuando el semáforo dio la luz verde.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

—¡Mami, papi! —correteó mi pequeño cuando nos vio ingresar al departamento de Rosalie y Emmett.

—¡Cuidado te puedes… —avisó Bella a Tommy cuando éste tropezó y si no fuera porque yo fui lo suficientemente rápido se habría ido de boca al suelo—… caer —terminó la frase mi ángel reprimiendo una carcajada.

—No puedes negar que es tu hijo, Bella —comentó Emmett mirándonos graciosamente —. Heredó tus dos pies izquierdos.

Tomé a Thomas en mis brazos y le di un beso en su mejilla—. ¿Estás bien, campeón?

—Si papi, estoy bien —respondió y Bella se acercó para abrazarlo ligeramente.

Rosalie salió del umbral de la cocina con la pequeña Mía en sus brazos. Nos saludó a cada uno y le entregó a su bebé a Bella.

—Está creciendo rapidísimo —comentó fascinada mi ángel. La miré con ternura, ¿Qué otra imagen más tierna existía que la de mi Bella con un bebé en brazos? La respuesta era fácil: ninguna.

Sentí un codazo en la parte baja de mi abdomen—. Tienes baba allí —se carcajeó Emmett señalando la comisura de mis labios y lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara de mis labios.

Nos entretuvimos unos momentos más, escuchando las anécdotas que tenia la familia McCarthy para contarnos y también comentamos los sucesos de estos días. Al principio se habían sorprendido mucho, pero luego llegaron a la misma conclusión que nosotros: era inaudito que Benjamín estuviese vivo.

Cuando dieron un poco más de las 5 de la tarde, nos despedimos de ellos para marcharnos a casa. En todo el trayecto, Thomas nos entretuvo contando todo lo que había hecho con su primita y aseguró que había ayudado a su tía Rosalie en todo lo que había podido; como le había dicho su madre que hiciera.

Al llegar a casa los autos de Peter y Jason se encontraban aparcados en la entrada de la mansión, seguro venían con noticias nuevas. Ayudé a bajar a Bella y a Thomas; mi pequeño rápidamente se colgó de mi cuello y tomé a Bella de la cintura, acercándonos hacia el interior de la casa.

Encontramos a Sam, Emily, Peter, Jason y Sue debatiendo algún tema sentados en la mesa del comedor. Saludamos a todos y Sue se excusó llevando a Thomas para ducharlo hasta el piso de arriba. Presté atención a las caras de todos y todas demostraban seriedad y un poco de asombro.

¿Qué había sucedido?

—¿Algo nuevo para saber? —miré a Jason y a Peter.

—Hay noticias nuevas… —enarqué una ceja corriendo la silla para sentarme al lado de mi ángel—. Mira, Edward… solo pasó, el tipo verdaderamente estaba loco, aun no se que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Jason? —alcé un poco la voz y el cuerpo de Bella se tensó; tomé una de sus manos entre las mías para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Peter hizo una seña con la mano y prosiguió a hablar él—. Cuando llegamos a la comisaria, no entendemos como exactamente pasó, pero Eleazar consiguió encontrar un elemento pulsante y se _autodañó_.

¿Qué Eleazar hizo qué?

—Escucha Edward; es de público conocimiento que Eleazar no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Dijo algo como: "si mi hija me odia ya nada tiene sentido, no verán a Eleazar caído", y sin más se clavó un vidrio, cuchillo… lo que sea en la garganta —Bella jadeó y yo tragué en seco.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —mi ángel preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Todos los de la mesa se miraron entre ellos y finalmente Peter dijo—: Eleazar ha muerto.

Eleazar, ¿muerto?

¡Oh Dios mío!

Él mismo se quitó la vida clavándose esa cosa en el cuello, los médicos dijeron que se perforó la yugular y perdió mucha sangre, cuando ellos llegaron ya prácticamente no había nada que hacer. Vimos como cayó su cuerpo, delante de su hija. Tanya sigue en estado de _shock_, tememos que termine igual de chiflada que el padre. Lo que más lamentamos es que no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo.

Me quedé en una pieza, ¿de verdad Eleazar era capaz de actuar de esa forma? Luego recordé las palabras que me dijo por última vez: _"__Puedes irte tranquilo, ya no volverás a saber de mí". _

¿Tendría que haber tomado esa frase como despedida?

Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así, pero poniéndome en la cabeza de Eleazar e imitando su manera de pensar… él jamás iba a pasar la temporada que se merecía preso, era muy orgulloso en ello y sabía que lo mínimo que iba a ser de pena, seria perpetua. El punto máximo que hizo que llegara a su límite, fue el desprecio de su hija a él. Tanya lo era todo en su vida y, últimamente, la mujer de cabellera rubia había demostrado todo el odio hacia su padre por transformarla en lo que era hoy.

¿Eleazar muerto? Esto sí que no me lo creía.

—¿Estás bien, Edward?

—Si, lo siento… me impactó la noticia —no podía creerlo. Sentí el cuerpo de Bella acercarse a mí y la estreché un poco besando el tope de su cabeza.

—El juicio será en una semana, aun sigue en pie por James y Tanya, ya sabremos qué es lo que sucede.

Asentí en respuesta y todos nos sumergimos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

…

Las semanas fueron pasando rápidamente. La temperatura comenzaba a disminuir al acercarse el otoño, y las hojas iban tomando ese color amarillento característico de esta estación de año.

Muchas cosas fueron resueltas en este tiempo: en primer lugar, James y Tanya fueron condenados a una buena temporada en prisión. Esos días sin lugar a dudas fueron de mucho estrés y cansancio. Prácticamente nos habíamos mudado al juzgado, presentando declaraciones, testimonios, testigos… pero por fin ya todo había acabado.

Tanya se había mostrado muy arrepentida y en cada oportunidad que tenia se disculpaba con nosotros por el daño que nos había ocasionado. Por lo que me enteré, le había costado mucho superar la muerte de su padre, pero se hizo la idea de su muerte. Haya sido como haya sido Eleazar, era su padre… y no hay tristeza más grande que perder a las personas que, mal o bien, nos enseñaron a ser quienes somos hoy.

Con respecto a Emily y Sam, se quedaron una temporada en Chicago pero hace algunas semanas volvieron hacia su hogar en Forks. Las cosas parecían encausarse con mucha satisfacción y Thomas se había ganado a sus abuelos paternos. La relación con Bella era normal, aunque uno no podía olvidar fácilmente todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

La parejita feliz —Alice y Jasper—, habían prolongado su estadía en Paris y aun se encontraban allí. No los culpaba, no todos los días se viaja de luna de miel.

La mansión últimamente estaba más habitada que de costumbre, encontrarse con Jason desayunando aquí todas las mañanas no era algo extraño, es más… se había convertido en una rutina. Al fin parecía que Sue y mi abogado se sacaron las vendas de los ojos y apostaban al amor que se tenían.

Me sentía un poco celoso, no lo negaré, pero sabía que Sue había esperado este momento con muchas ansias… ¿Quién era yo para quitarle ese sueño? Al fin y al cabo, siempre ella sería mi nana y la mujer a la que le debía todo, fue la única que estuvo junto a mí en mis días más negros.

Todo este tiempo me sentí como un verdadero Cupido: primero fue con mi prima y Jasper, ahora estaban encaminados Sue y Jason y… hasta mi guardia de seguridad, Peter, parecía haber encontrado la flecha del amor… ¿Se imaginan de quien hablo? Pues sí, la mismísima Susan Anderson, fue una sorpresa para todos, pero el amor había tocado sus puertas también. Por suerte, la situación de la familia Anderson había cambiado para bien desde que comenzó a trabajar en la empresa, sus niños más pequeños iban al mismo maternal que Tommy y los más grandes estaban asistiendo al instituto, a John le llovieron becas para las universidades más importantes debido a sus altas calificaciones.

Todo estaba tomando su curso, y por fin, se podía sentir que todos éramos felices con las decisiones que habíamos tomado.

—Aquí ta la flor, papi —miré hacia mi costado y Tommy me alcanzaba una rosa roja para terminar de armar la fuente del desayuno.

—Gracias —tomé la flor en mis manos y la puse a un lado de la taza— ¿Tienes tu sobre listo?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó dando un brinquito—, aquí esta.

Agarré la hoja de papel y la puse a un lado de la bandeja. Una vez que terminamos, nos dirigimos de la mano hacia nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos a destino, abrimos la puerta silenciosamente y ahí se encontraba mi ángel durmiendo pacíficamente. Dejé la bandeja en el escritorio y nos acercamos hacia ella para poder despertarla. Últimamente estaba durmiendo como un tronco, era casi imposible poder despertarla.

—Mamita, despierta… el sol ya salió —nuestro pequeño movió el hombro descubierto de su mamá. Bella se removió pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de su parte—. Mamita arriba —volvió a decir suavemente Thomas pero su ceño se iba frunciendo, ahogué una risotada cuando hizo lo que esperaba que hiciera, si había una palabra que no caracterizaba a Thomas era la…— ¡MAMÁ DESPIERTA! —… paciencia.

Bella se levantó totalmente sobresaltada ante el grito que pegó Tommy, me acerqué hasta ella y besé su frente.

—Hay que despertarla con suavidad Tommy, la has asustado —dije dulcemente a mi pequeño impaciente.

—¡Pero no despertaba! —se quejó y trepó hacia la cama acurrucándose junto a nosotros.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó adormilada mi ángel enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Miré a Thomas y asentí con la cabeza, contamos con los dedos en voz baja hasta que llegamos al tres y ambos al unísono exclamamos—: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Subí a Bella a mi cuerpo y Thomas se echó arriba de ella, nos quedamos los tres carcajeándonos por los disparates que hacíamos hasta que nos quedamos sin oxígeno.

—Mami ya estás viejita no me alcanzan los dedos para contar cuantos años cumples —habló bromista nuestro angelito mirándola serio, me levanté de la cama y llevé la bandeja del desayuno que habíamos preparado antes.

—Creo que Tommy tiene razón, ¿esas son canas? —bromeé.

Bella frunció el ceño y en un acto muy maduro de su parte nos sacó su rosada lengua.

—Con papi te preparamos un súper desayuno especial para la mamá más hermosa del _muuundooo _—chilló Thomas alargando la ultima palabra y rápidamente nos pusimos a desayunar entre bromas y risas.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —pregunté al ver el rostro preocupado de mi ángel.

—¿Ya no hay dulce de maní?

Revisé el pote que pensé que estaba lleno, pero ya se había acabado—. No, se acabó. Es extraño recién lo abrí esta mañana.

—¿Estás echándome la culpa que me lo terminé? —bramó molesta.

La miré confundido—. No amor, no es eso. Ya mismo traigo otra, ¿quieres?

—Te amo —dijo besándome suavemente con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Me volví a levantar de la cama mas confundido que antes. Últimamente esos cambios de humor se venían complejizando. Hoy fue por el dulce de maní, ayer había sido por un poco de helado de vainilla o por la torta de chocolate. Siempre era por algo dulce, aunque ella nunca había sido tan fanática de ese tipo de comidas.

—¿Se despertó la cumpleañera?

—Hace un rato tuvimos que despertarla con Thomas —. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el dulce de maní?

—¿Sucede algo mi niño?

—¿Has visto el dulce de maní? —pregunté buscando sin éxito por los muebles de la cocina.

—Ten, lo había abierto recién para comerlo, pero puedes llevarlo, es el ultimo frasco que queda —lo tomé agradecido y antes de retirarme Sue me detuvo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—En unos momentos vienen Rose y Emmett, también tus tíos. Es mejor que se dejen de remolonear y bajen.

—¿Vendrá Jason también? —le guiñé un ojo y Sue bufó.

—Anda, ve que si no llegas con ese dulce estallará la tercera guerra mundial.

Subí riéndome solo hasta la habitación y cuando llegué mi Bella casi me saca un ojo arrebatándome el bendito dulce.

…

—¿Ya le vamos a dar el regalo?

—Aun no Tommy, esperaremos a estar solos.

—¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos? —preguntó Bella revolviendo la crema para el pastel ayudada por mi tía Esme.

—Asunto de hombres cariño, no te preocupes —respondí guiñándole el ojo.

El timbre sonó en toda la casa y me acerqué rápidamente a atender.

—¡Tía Rose, tío Emmett! —salió corriendo a saludar Tommy.

—¡Hola hermoso! —contestó mi cuñada saludando a su sobrino.

Cuando terminamos de saludar nos acercamos hasta el comedor en donde estaban los demás invitados. Era una celebración sencilla, solo junto a la familia. Bella no quería nada ostentoso así que decidimos hacer algo pequeño. A las doce de la noche la había llamado Alice, disculpándose por no haber podido estar aquí, mi ángel aceptó las disculpas diciendo que aprovechara su luna de miel, ya que habría muchos cumpleaños más para festejar.

—Te queda bien la bebé en brazos, _Eddie_ —bromeó Emmett llamándome con ese estúpido apodo. En este tiempo que pasó, nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos… es más lo consideraba como mi mejor amigo, ese que nunca había tenido.

—Bien te va a quedar mi puño en tu rostro —contesté desinteresadamente acariciando la delicada piel de la mejilla de Mía.

—No seas violento, tápale los odios a mi pequeña, no quiero que escuche esas cosas de tu tío _Eddie_ —gruñí—. Ya te pareces a tu novia con ese humor… ¿no pudieron hacer cositas? —dijo moviendo las cejas.

—No te preocupes Emm, en ese campo tenemos una gran A —contesté orgulloso.

—Ustedes dos muevan el culo y ayuden a llevar las cosas a la mesa —dijo una enfadada Bella poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra. Cuando me vio con la pequeña sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarme delicadamente para no dañar a la pequeña. Luego, se marchó.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Miré interrogativamente a Emmett pero él solo se encogió de hombros sin tener ninguna respuesta.

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Te noto algo extraña —preguntó mi hermana bebiendo de su gaseosa.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondí un poco molesta tomando el ultimo bocado de mi comida. Era la cuarta vez que escuchaba esa pregunta en el día.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el pescado? —hizo una mueca de desconcierto, al igual que yo.

¿Estaba comiendo pescado? ¡Puaj! Lo detestaba… no lo comía desde…

—La última vez que vi que lo comías estabas embarazada de Thomas —agregó sugerente mi hermana. Rodé los ojos y dejé pasar esas palabras.

Antes de responder, el aviso de Thomas nos interrumpió el hilo de la conversación.

—¡Llegó la hora del pastel!

Cuando escuché las palabras de mi pequeño, miré hacia él y venía acompañado de Edward trayendo un enorme pastel de chocolate. De solo verlo se me hizo agua a la boca. Últimamente se me apetecía todo lo dulce que estaba a mí alrededor, era extraño, porque no era muy fanática de los dulces, prefería lo salado. Pero daba igual.

Todos se colocaron a mí alrededor y me cantaron el feliz cumpleaños. Hoy cumplía 24 años y seguía sin saber qué cara colocar cuando todos mis familiares cantaban a coro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —me felicitó Edward cuando los cantos cesaron y enrollé mis manos en su cuello para guiar mi boca a la de él.

Jamás tendría suficiente de mi Edward, cada vez que nos besábamos el mundo desaparecía para mi, solo éramos él y yo. El amor que siento por él es completamente indescriptible, daría mi vida por él y haría lo que sea con tal de verlo feliz.

Delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior para intensificar el beso y él rápidamente correspondió. Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, y no me importaría follarlo delante de todos. Lo necesitaba, y ese deseo se iba incrementando a medida que el beso se volvía mas apasionado.

—¡Eh! Que no se coma a la cumpleañera que nosotros queremos saludarla también —una voz a lo lejos se hizo oír y reventó la burbuja de pasión que se había impuesto entre nosotros.

Jadeando rompimos el beso y miré hacia nuestra familia que nos veían divertidos. Mi cara rápidamente se puso tan roja que estaba segura todos los tomates del mundo me envidiarían si me viesen.

Luego de ese momento vergonzoso, rápidamente la hora pasó y la mayoría de los invitados regresaron hacia sus hogares. Escuché decir a mi cuñado que más nos valía ser silenciosos, ya que de manera contraria, Thomas tendría un gran trauma psicológico.

Me dejé caer a lo largo del sofá y tapé mis ojos con mis brazos.

—¿Ahora si papi? —murmuró la voz de mi pequeño hijo y luego unos pasitos se escucharon alejarse.

Un reconfortante masaje en mis pies hizo que gimiera de placer. ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba!

—¿Cansada, señorita Swan?

—Como los mil demonios —gruñí cerrando más fuerte mis ojos.

—La necesito bien despierta para la noche, mi regalo aun no fue entregado —deslizó sus mágicos dedos por la planta de pie y gemí. ¿Era posible que mi cuerpo se encendiese solo con un puto masaje? ¿En qué tipo de ninfómana me había convertido?

Estábamos en un sofá bien cómodo, daría lo que sea por tener a Edward encima de mí y que hiciera llegar a donde solo él sabía llevarme.

Mis pensamientos poco decorosos fueron dejados a un lado cuando volví a escuchar los pequeños pasitos de nuestro pequeño acercarse a mí. Quité los brazos de mis ojos y vi a mis dos hombres mirarme profundamente con una sonrisa contagiosa.

—Adivina que tengo escondido —solté unas risitas e hice un gesto pensativo.

—No lo sé —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Thomas tomó la mano de Edward y juntos agarraron una pequeña bolsa que me fue entregada por los dos a la vez—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamaron al unísono, otra vez, como lo habían hecho esta mañana.

Tomé la bolsa en mis manos y lo abrí. Una cajita rectangular de terciopelo verde oscuro estaba en el interior. Mi corazón comenzó a golpetear fuertemente en mi pecho, por alguna desconocida sensación.

Abrí la caja rectangular y una hermosa cadena había dentro. Edward indicó que abriera la medalla y así lo hice. Una hermosa foto de nosotros tres estaba en el medio y del otro lado tenía una escritura que decía: "_Plus que ma prope vie_".

—Más que a mi propia vida —tradujo Edward y me levanté del sofá para tomar a Tommy en brazos y abrazar a Edward.

Lagrimas de emoción caían sin cesar por mis mejillas. Edward las recogía con besos dulces y Thomas me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Gracias, es perfecta —dije entre hipidos.

—¡Ey! No llores, maricona —bromeó Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

…

—Ahora sí, está perfecta —halagó mi novio terminando de abrochar mi nueva cadena en mi cuello.

—Gracias Edward, es realmente hermosa —dije recibiendo un beso en mi cuello—, no quiero ni imaginar el precio, así que directamente no lo preguntaré.

—Deja de preocuparte por el dinero, esa cadena ha sido creada para ocupar el lugar que ocupa ahora, así que no se habla más.

Me silenció con un beso tierno y sin apuros. Estábamos solos en la habitación, hace instantes habíamos acostado a Thomas, quien quedó frito después del largo día.

—No es el único regalo que tengo para ti —dijo rompiendo el beso pero manteniéndome sujeta por la cintura.

—¿Hay más? Sabes que no me gusta que te tomes tantas molestias por… —sus labios insistentes se movieron a mi boca interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Solo cállate —dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior sacándome un jadeo —. Ven aquí —señaló la punta de la cama y tomé asiento en ella.

Edward rebuscó alguna cosa en el cajón de su mesa de luz y luego volvió a mí con las manos vacías, ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no te sientas obligada a decir que sí. Si tu respuesta es negativa, lo entenderé. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó nervioso.

—De acuerdo —contesté confundida.

Edward murmuró algo como: _"bien aquí vamos"_ y tomó mis manos. Clavó sus preciosos orbes esmeralda a los míos y tras un largo suspiro comenzó a hablar:

—Diariamente me pregunto: ¿Cómo es posible que te ame cada día un poco más? Cada vez estoy más convencido… no, estoy seguro que eres la mujer de mi vida, con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Ser el primero que te vea a las mañanas, y ser el último al acostarte. No fui el primero en llegar a tu corazón, y eso lo sé. Pero lo difícil no es encontrar al primer amor, sino al último. Yo quiero ser ese en tu vida, Bella. Quiero ser el último, quiero amarte todos los días de mi vida, a ti, a Thomas y a los hijos que vendrán en un futuro. No imagino una vida sin ti y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Hemos recorrido un camino largo para llegar hasta donde estamos ahora, pasamos por momentos malos y buenos, pero eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida —hizo una pausa e hincó una rodilla a mis pies. Mi corazón golpeteaba rápidamente en mi pecho y sentía miles de mariposas en mi estómago—. No tiene que ser hoy, ni mañana, ni el mes que viene. Lo haremos cuando estés preparada, todo será a tu tiempo. Pero necesito saber que esto será por siempre —sacó de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo roja, la abrió y un hermoso anillo con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro quedó al descubierto; la colocó en mi mano y dijo—: Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a este humilde hombre completamente enamorado de ti para ser tu esposo?

Sus hermosas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas salieran por mis ojos como dos mangueras pinchadas. Lo miré fijamente y sin dudar un segundo contesté:

—Si —dije simplemente sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra más por la emoción.

Mi prometido, que bien sonaba decir aquello, dio un suspiro de relajación y deslizó el hermoso anillo en mi dedo anular.

Salté a sus brazos y nos fundimos en un beso sellando así la promesa.

—Te amo tanto Edward, eres más de lo que podría pedir —dije entre beso y beso.

—Te has convertido en mi mundo, mi hermoso ángel y futura señora Cullen —dijo y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

Me mareé debido a las vueltas y comencé a ver todo verde. Pataleé para que me bajara y confundido hizo lo que sin palabras pedí. Corrí hacia el baño y devolví todo lo que había comido a lo largo del día.

¡Qué hermosa manera de arruinar un momento perfecto! Pensé sarcásticamente.

Edward me atajó el cabello mientras mi cabeza estaba dentro del inodoro —literalmente —.

—Lo siento —musité cuando terminé de vomitar y me aproximé a lavar mis dientes.

—No te disculpes, quizás has comido algo que no te sentó bien.

Asentí distraída recordando que me podría haber caído mal. Como en un _flash_ recordé el pescado, seguro era eso. Yo jamás comía pescado, es mas lo veía asqueroso.

Mi mente hizo _clic_ y me petrifiqué.

Últimamente comía todo lo dulce que se pasara en frente a mis ojos, dormía más de lo normal, mis cambios de humor no los podía controlar y… ¡bingo! Comía pescado, cuando lo odiaba. Salvo en el embarazo de Thomas; el maldito pescado había sido mi mejor amigo en esos nueve meses.

¿Era que posible que estuviese…? Corrí hacia el almanaque bajo la atenta mirada de Edward y me golpeé la cabeza por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

¡Llevaba dos meses de retraso! ¡Dos meses! Preocupada por todos los episodios que tuvimos que pasar en estas últimas semanas, me _olvidé _que mi periodo se había ausentado.

—Amor, ¿Qué sucede? Te has puesto más pálida de lo normal.

Si mis sospechas eran ciertas era posible que…

—Creo que estoy embarazada —solté sin pensar mirando fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

Lo último que vi fue el cuerpo de Edward caerse de culo al suelo del cuarto.

Creo que había sido muy directa.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola mis hermosashermosos lectores! Un nuevo capitulo rapidito esta vez :D

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Me encantaría leer sus comentarios.

Tristemente les recuerdo que este es el anteultimo capitulo :'), solo nos queda uno y luego el epilogo.

No me queda nada mas que agradecer a cada personita que se toma un poco de su tiempo para leer la historia, por los favoritos, alertas y por los hermosos reviews, son el motor de la escritura.

El adelanto lo dejaré en mi Facebook: **Alie A Cullen**

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! \(*-*)/

**Alie ~**


	32. Ѽ Capítulo treinta y uno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Capítulo 31**

**POV EDWARD**

¿Había escuchado lo que creí haber escuchado? Definitivamente el golpe me había afectado.

De lo único que estaba seguro, era que mi culo dolía como los mil demonios.

Levanté mi mirada desde el suelo hasta Bella, quien me miraba con una mueca graciosa, apretando sus labios para no reír.

—¿Cómo está tu culo? —preguntó con los labios apretujados y sus ojos brillantes aguantando la risa.

Rodé los ojos.

Me levanté suavemente y refregué mi trasero; de verdad que dolía—. Me he tropezado, no te burles de mí. El culpable fue tu zapato —me agaché y se lo mostré.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —preguntó suavemente, luego que el momento de la risa pasara.

—¿Decirte qué?

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Seguiremos con preguntas?

—¿Quién hace preguntas? —seguí el juego.

—¡Basta! Te acabo de decir que puedo estar embarazada y tú haces el juego de preguntas —bufó dejándose caer en la cama.

Me quedé en una pieza, entonces… ¿si había escuchado bien?

"_Puedo estar embarazada"._

¿Un bebé? ¿De verdad? ¿Solo de Bella y mío?

En mi rostro se formó una gigantesca sonrisa, mi mente estaba haciendo el baile de la victoria y mi corazón había crecido de felicidad.

Me acerqué hasta ella y levanté su rostro con mis manos. Su mirada era temerosa y estaba brillante.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté en un murmullo.

Rodó los ojos—. No jugaría con algo así, Edward.

Lagrimeando de la emoción, hice que nos acercáramos a la cama y la puse en mi regazo.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Un pequeño ser tuyo y mío? ¿Puedes estar embarazada de un bebé? —volví a preguntar sin creer la posible noticia.

Bella volvió a mirarme divertida—. Si estoy embarazada de una oveja, me asustaría.

Reímos juntos y abracé fuertemente.

—Esta es una de las mejores noticias que he recibido en mi vida —aseguré besando castamente sus labios y llevé una de mis manos hacia su plano vientre.

—¿No estás molesto?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —enarqué una ceja.

—No lo sé, probablemente sea muy rápido…

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios y la silencié—. Si las cosas suceden de esta manera, dejaremos que sucedan. Jamás podría molestarme por esta noticia, eres mi sueño hecho realidad, mi Bella.

—Eres tan perfecto, siempre tienes las palabras justas —se acurrucó en mi pecho y colocó su mano por encima de la mía, aun apoyada en su vientre—. Aunque puede que no sea así, es una probabilidad. No quiero que nos emocionemos con la noticia y luego, resulte ser una falsa alarma.

—Solo hay una manera de saberlo…

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Vamos a la clínica —dije poniéndome de pie y, en consecuencia, a ella también.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Son casi las dos de la mañana.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que y?

—Quiero estar cien por cierto seguro que podemos ser padres, Bella. No confío en los test de embarazo caseros.

—Comprendo tu postura, pero podemos ir a la mañana. ¡Nos sacaran de una patada si vamos a estas horas!

—¡Blasfemias! —exclamé buscando nuestros abrigos—. No me perderé ocho horas de felicidad.

Mi ángel bufó y tomó de mala gana su campera que tenia extendida en mis manos. Luego, prácticamente la llevé corriendo hacia el auto.

¡Bendita sea Sue por quedarse a cuidar a Tommy!

…

—Claro, por ser Edward _impaciente_ Cullen todo lo que pide, lo tiene —murmuró malhumorada mi _prometida_, qué bien sonaba eso.

—Este _impaciente_ es su prometido y futuro padre de su hijo —dije orgulloso besando su anillo.

—Swan, Isabella —llamó la encargada del laboratorio y ambos nos pusimos de pie.

Llevábamos en la clínica unas… dos horas. Había conseguido dar con uno de los mejores ginecólogos del país, gracias a Gerard Gerandy, un gran amigo y médico cabecera de la familia. Las sospechas del médico eran iguales a las de nosotros: lo más probable era que estuviéramos embarazados.

De solo pensar en una mini Bella correteando por la casa, me daban ganas de tomar un reloj y acelerar el tiempo. Al fin, uno de los sueños que tenia junto a mi ángel, se podría hacer realidad.

—Muy bien, en unos cuantos minutos tendrán el resultado —dijo la bioquímica y salió del lugar con las muestras de sangre.

Volvimos hacia la sala de espera —o mejor dicho arrastré a Bella hasta allí—. La pobre no daba más del sueño y el cansancio. La acomodé de manera que quedara recostada en mi costado con su cabeza en mi hombro y comencé a hacerle suaves masajes en su vientre.

¡Dios! La espera era insoportable.

¿De verdad todo esto estaba pasando? ¿O era un hermoso sueño? Temía despertarme en cualquier momento y darme cuenta que todo esto nunca había sucedido.

El temor de volver a mi antigua vida, me daba pánico. Bella había llegado a mí en el momento en que más la necesitaba. Estuve sumergido en siete años negros, sin ningún motivo para vivir, para querer vivir la vida. Estaba enojado con todos, pero mi enojo supremo era con la vida misma, por haberme sacado a lo que más amaba: a mis padres.

Pero eso no iba a suceder, por supuesto que no. Todo lo que vivía era real, mi Bella de verdad estaba aquí, junto a mí. Haciéndome el hombre más feliz del universo; primero aceptando ser mi esposa algún día y, segundo, a punto de darme la noticia más feliz que un hombre pudiese recibir. Cruzaba hasta los dedos de los pies, para que por fin, nos confirmaran que una parte de Bella y mío crecía en su interior.

Miré hacia su rostro pacífico y me llené de su compasada respiración. Se había quedado dormida. Era tan hermosa, incluso cuando dormía. Sin lugar a dudas era el amor de mi vida y tuve la suerte de poder ser correspondido. Había cambiado mi mundo entero en cuestión de días. Haciendo que abriera los ojos y entendiera cuan equivocado estaba.

Si mis padres me vieran en este preciso momento, se pondrían muy orgullosos de mí. Mi madre, estaría llorando a moco tendido, siempre fue una mujer muy sentimental; hasta arriesgaría decir que lo era incluso más que Esme. Mi padre, estaría feliz al saber que la familia crecería, y que el legado de la empresa estaría a salvo por muchos años más. La única tristeza que sentía, era que nunca escucharían a sus nietos decirles "abuelos"…

—Swan, Isabella —dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Desperté tiernamente a mi Bella y, con ella adormilada, nos dirigimos dentro del consultorio del doctor Biers.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté ansioso.

El doctor nos miró sonriente y las palabras más esperadas llegaban a nosotros—: Felicitaciones futuros papás.

Apenas escuché esas palabras tomé el rostro de Bella en mis manos y planté un apasionado beso en ellos—. Gracias —beso—, gracias —beso—. Me haces tan feliz.

—¡Oh, Edward! —respondió mi ángel abrazándose a mi fuertemente.

—Bueno, Isabella. Ya sabes que debes cuidarte el doble ahora —mi Bella asintió—. Te recetaré vitaminas y en unas semanas quiero verlos por aquí nuevamente para realizar la primera ecografía. Nada de esfuerzos y emociones muy fuertes —ahora me miró a mí—. Mucho amor para ellos, y paciencia con la futura mamá, los primeros meses no son los mejores y es importante que se sienta contenida, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto —dije solemne.

Después de un par de indicaciones mas por parte del doctor Riley. Nos dirigimos hasta el estacionamiento en busca del coche y poder regresar a casa con una hermosa noticia junto a nosotros.

¡Carajo sería padre!

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

—Con cuidado —rodé los ojos—. ¡Oh vamos Edward! Estoy embarazada, no inválida.

—Dilo otra vez —sus ojos brillantes hicieron que casi llore, _casi_.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Era la ternura hecha hombre—. Estoy embarazada.

—Te amo —dijo besándome una vez más.

¿Cómo era posible que, en menos de veinticuatro horas, mi vida hubiera cambiado tanto? Esta mañana —o bueno, el día de ayer—, amanecía cumpliendo años y ahora… estaba comprometida y embarazada. ¡Menuda manera de empezar mis veinticuatro años!

—Entonces… ¿estamos de dos meses? —preguntó como un niño pequeño hundiendo el colchón cuando se acostó a mi lado.

—Si los cálculos no andan mal, si. Pero lo sabremos con mayor seguridad cuando hagamos la ecografía.

—Soy tan feliz, mi amor —se colocó encima de mí, pero sin apoyar el peso de su cuerpo—. Serás una reina, mi reina… jamás les faltará nada. Los amo tanto, a ti, a Thomas y a este pedacito nuestro que viene en camino —agregó besando la piel descubierta de mi vientre—. No veo la hora que crezca y se haga ver.

—Con paciencia todo llegará, amor —dije acariciando su cabello—. Nosotros también te amamos.

—Una parte de mi regalo me quedó pendiente, futura señora Cullen. El doctor dijo que no había riesgo alguno —su exquisita voz sugerente dio un latigazo a mi parte baja.

—Mas te vale que sea lo que estoy imaginando —gemí cuando sus manos encontraron la piel sensible de mis pechos.

—Mmm… creo que tus hormonas serán mis mejores amigas este tiempo.

—Mucho bla, bla y poca acción, señor Cullen.

Mordió ligeramente mi cuello y un sonoro gemido salió de mis labios—. Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando acabe contigo.

Y sin más rodeos, se aseguró que su regalo fuera perfectamente entregado. Entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor, nos fundimos juntos, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

…

Las semanas siguientes fueron realmente horribles. Mi cerebro no recordaba los horrorosos episodios de náuseas, vómitos y asco matutino. Ni siquiera con Thomas había sufrido tanto.

Todas las mañanas era la misma historia, antes siquiera esté bien despierta ya me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo del baño devolviendo todo lo que mi estómago tenía dentro.

Edward fue un padre y futuro marido ejemplar en todo este tiempo, me acompañaba cuando me sentía mal, me complacía en los extraños antojos que me apetecían y me hacía el amor todas las veces que me daban ganas —últimamente eran muy seguidos—.

—¿Sigues enfermita, mami? —preguntó mi pequeño entrando hacia la habitación comiendo unas ricas galletas de chocolate recién horneadas. Se me hizo agua en la boca.

—Algo así, pequeño. ¿Me convidas galletas? —pedí y rápidamente trepó a la cama para acurrarse junto a mí.

Aun nadie sabía nada del embarazo, salvo Edward y yo. Quisimos tomar precauciones por si algo no salía bien, así que decidimos esperar hasta el primer trimestre para hacérselo saber a todos.

La noticia que si había volado era la de mi compromiso con Edward. Todos estaban muy felices por nosotros y esperaban que programáramos la fecha de la boda lo más pronto posible. Thomas —al que al principio me dio un poco de temor contárselo—, nuevamente me había sorprendido. Se mostró más que feliz, argumentando que por fin Edward seria su papá de verdad y que nadie podría sacárselo.

Por ahí decían que los niños tenían un sexto sentido cuando de embarazos se trataban, hasta ahora lo veía poco crédulo. Pero mi niño me mostró que si es verdad; desde que supe que estaba esperando un hijo de Edward, Tommy se mostraba mucho más cariñoso que antes, prácticamente todo el día estaba junto a mí, salvo cuando yo me encontraba en la empresa o él en el jardín. Solo esperaba que se tomara bien la noticia de tener un hermanito o hermanita.

—¿Dónde están los amores de mi vida?

—¡Papi! Ven, estamos viendo _cars _—exclamó mi pequeño palmeando la cama.

—¿Otra vez esa película? Si prácticamente te sabes todos los diálogos —bromeó Edward y se unió junto a nosotros.

—Es mi favorita, papi —Tommy se encogió de hombros muy cómicamente y los tres, acostados en la cama, nos quedamos mirando la película en familia.

…

—Ustedes están en cosas extrañas, ya averiguaré qué se traen entre manos.

—Tú solo cuida a Tommy, de lo demás me encargo yo —dijo Edward y yo me acerqué hasta mi pequeño y le di un beso en la frente.

—En un rato volvemos cariño —dije a modo de saludo y le di un beso en la mejilla a Sue.

Nos subimos al auto y partimos hacia nuestro destino.

—¿Sabes? A mí también se me antojó algo de eso —murmuró Edward manteniendo la mirada fija en la carretera.

—Uhmmm, podría convidarte un poco. De todos modos, tú me lo compraste —unté la cuchara en el pote y se lo acerqué a su boca.

—Delicioso — ¿Y me lo decía a mi? Por supuesto que estaba delicioso.

Toda la sala se encontraba con mujeres enormes, en donde primero venían sus abultados vientres y luego ellas. Edward sonrió orgulloso y apretó más fuerte mi mano. Nos sentamos en la sala de espera; para mi desgracia mi helado se había acabado, pero mi fiel prometido me había regalado una deliciosa barra de chocolate.

—¿Crees que después de hoy le podremos decir a todos? —me llevé un trozo de chocolate a la boca.

—Supongo que sí —me encogí de hombros—, si todo va bien ya cumpliré los tres meses y no podremos ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo, además que todos merecen saberlo. ¿Crees que ya se me nota?

Esta mañana me había puesto frente al espejo mirando todas las perspectivas de mi cuerpo. Les juro, no estaba entrando en la locura, a mi vientre ya lo veía un poco abultado y no era mi imaginación. Era realmente extraño, porque con Thomas aun pasaba desapercibido hasta el cuarto mes.

—Por supuesto que ya se quiere hacer notar —contestó dulcemente y acarició mi vientre.

Cuando pronunciaron mi nombre, nos acercamos hasta la doctora y me mandó a alistarme rápidamente. Una vez que estuve lista, me recosté sobre la camilla dejando mi vientre descubierto.

Estaba nerviosa, pero esos nervios disiparon rápidamente cuando la mano de Edward envolvió la mía. Le di una rápida mirada y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, de seguro los míos estaban igual, a comparación que yo luchaba por mantener las lágrimas al margen.

—¿Primera ecografía? —preguntó la señora amablemente.

—Si —contestamos al unísono.

—Veamos entonces, no los hago esperar más.

Cubrió mi vientre con el helado gel que logró que me estremeciera solo un poco, colocó el transductor en él y en la pequeña pantalla pudimos observar todo blanco y negro.

—A simple vista todo marcha completamente bien —murmuró. Las manos de Edward me apretaron fuertemente—. Allí esta —señaló con el cursor y vimos una pequeña mancha gris. Ahí estaba, era nuestro bebé, una parte de Edward y mía que se mantenía protegida en mi vientre para madurar y desarrollarse hasta que estuviera listo para hacerse conocer.

Edward secó delicadamente las lágrimas de mis ojos y se acercó a besarme suavemente demostrando cuan agradecido estaba por este milagro—. Gracias amor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

—Justo lo que sospeché —dijo la ecógrafa y la miré confundida—. Al parecer tienen doble motivo de felicidad —al ver nuestras caras de sorpresa siguió hablando—: Me parecía extraño que para un embarazo normal tu vientre ya se notara un poco abultado. Normalmente las mujeres que están en los tres meses de gestación, como es tu caso, apenas y se les nota.

—No la sigo —dije realmente confundida.

—¡Felicitaciones, esperan mellizos!

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Jadeé sorprendido. Si cuando me enteré de la posibilidad de ser padre me caí de culo, ¿ahora como reaccionaria? Por si las dudas, clavé mis pies fuertemente en el piso.

¿Mellizos? ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Mellizos? —preguntó mi ángel incrédula.

—Aquí podemos ver ambos fetos, ¿llegan a verlos? Son mellizos porque cada uno crece en una bolsa amniótica distinta.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver esos dos pequeños _porotitos_. Realmente esto estaba sucediendo, íbamos a ser padres de dos bebés. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?

—No tengo palabras para agradecerte —dejé caer mi frente en la Bella y la besé repetidas veces.

—Te amo —dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Como yo a ti —contesté.

—¿Quieren escucharlos?

Asentimos sin dudar y el cuarto se llenó del sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Algo similar a un aleteo, muy rápido. Esos eran los frágiles corazoncitos de nuestros _porotitos_, una parte de Bella y mía creciendo doblemente, en el seguro vientre de su madre.

…

Antes de bajar del auto, pedí expresamente que nos quedáramos un momento más dentro. Habíamos decidido que hoy les daríamos a la noticia a todos, especialmente a Thomas. Su reacción me preocupaba un poco, no sabíamos como actuaria. Él era un niño muy inteligente y quería creer que la idea de tener dos hermanos le fascinaría, pero… antes que nacieran los bebés, necesitaba que Tommy, mi pequeño niño, perteneciera totalmente a la familia.

Él sabía que yo era su padre del corazón, muchas veces lo habíamos dicho. Además que yo lo amaba como si fuera sangre de mi sangre, pero también quería que quedara asentado por las leyes, que él sea tan legítimo como los _porotitos_ que veían en camino.

Giré mi cuerpo para quedar casi de frente a mi ángel.

—Una idea ronda en mi cabeza hace tiempo —sus dos orbes chocolates me miraban intrigados—. Y ahora es el momento indicado para decírtelo.

—¿Qué sucede? Me estas poniendo un poco nerviosa.

—Hace algunos meses hablé con Jason —comencé desde el principio—. Sabes que amo a Thomas como si fuese mi propio hijo —ella asintió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban confusión—. Con la llegada de los bebés, la familia va a crecer.

—Edward al grano por favor, estas comenzando a desesperarme — ¡Y después el impaciente era yo! ¿No veía que no sabía que palabras utilizar?

Suspiré y decidí ir al punto—. Quiero que Thomas sea un Cullen legítimo. Realmente quiero darle mi apellido, solo si tú estás de acuerdo.

La boca de mi ángel hizo una perfecta O y se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos un rato —bastante largo para mi gusto—. Llevó su sorprendida mirada hacia mí y, finalmente, murmuró:

—¿Hablas enserio?

Automáticamente respondí—: Claro que sí, quiero que lleve el mismo apellido que sus hermanos. No quiero que se sienta desigual en ningún aspecto. La llegada de los bebés acelera un poco más la cosa, pero hace meses que quiero proponértelo. Supongo que no tuve la oportunidad hasta hoy, ¿qué dices? —mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y todas mis esperanzas puestas en su respuesta.

—Digo que eres el hombre más perfecto en la tierra. Por supuesto que me encantaría que Thomas fuese un Cullen. No tienes que preocuparte por mi "aprobación" —hizo comillas imaginarias a esa palabra—, si hay un padre para Thomas ese eres tú. Has tomado ese título sin proponértelo. Has ganado su cariño desde el primer momento; yo veo con la adoración con cual lo miras, y sé cuánto te ama él a ti. Eres una especie de salvador para él. Debemos planteárselo a Thomas, la decisión que él tome va a ser la que importe —nos abrazamos fuertemente, como pudimos, debido al ajustado espacio del interior del coche—. Te amo, gracias.

—Yo tengo que agradecerte a ti, no tú a mí. Te amo —dije y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de ternura y amor.

Fuimos hasta el interior de la casa y nos encontramos a Sue y Thomas horneando galletas de miel y avellanas, una de las favoritas de Bella —aunque últimamente todas eran sus favoritas—. Nos excusamos con Sue diciéndole que teníamos una sorpresa para Tommy y nos dirigimos hacia el despacho los tres juntos.

—¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? —preguntó emocionado.

—Tenemos dos —respondió Bella con una sonrisa brillante. Mi ángel me miró y me hizo señas para que comenzara a hablar.

—Veras Tommy… —rasqué mi nuca—. Tú sabes que los niños que tienen mamá y papá usualmente se apellidan como su padre —mi pequeño hizo una mueca extraña, pero asintió—. Tú llevas el apellido de tu mamá.

—Swan —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si, cielo —dije sentándolo en mi regazo. Sus ojitos chocolate me miraban curiosos—. Por más que yo no sea tu verdadero papá, sabes que te amo con todo lo que soy, y que soy tu…

—Papi del corazón, yo sé eso papito y yo soy tu hijito de corazón, ¿cierto? —miré a nuestro alrededor buscando a Bella, pero se había ido dejándonos nuestro espacio.

—Por supuesto, siempre serás mi hijo del corazón —suspiré—. Si a ti te parece bien, me gustaría que lleves algo mío… para que todos sepan que tú eres mi hijo.

—¿Voy a poder vestirme con tu traje? Pero… va a quedarme grande —una carcajada salió de mis labios riéndome de sus ocurrencias.

—No cielo, no es eso —dije ahogando la risa—. ¿Sabes cuál es mi apellido?

—Cullen —respondió automáticamente.

—¿Te gustaría llevarlo contigo a todas partes? —pregunté con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Cómo?

—En tu nombre, en vez de usar Swan como mamá, serás un Cullen como yo.

Pensó unos momentos y luego preguntó—: Mía no es Swan, ella es… lo siento no recuerdo —soltó unas risitas.

**—**Ella es McCarty como su papá, ¿te gustaría ser un Cullen como yo?

—¿Y cuando me llamen en el jardín en vez de levantar la mano cuando digan Swan, tendré que hacerlo cuando digan Cullen?

Sonreí ante su inocencia—. Solo si tú quieres, así va a ser.

—¡Suena genial! —dijo y me abrazó—. Yo quiero ser Cullen, papi —murmuró en mi cuello y lo estreché con todas mis fuerzas.

Thomas Benjamín Cullen Swan, me gustaba como sonaba. Me gustaba mucho.

—¿Cuál es la otra sorpresa? —cuando terminó de preguntar los hipidos de Bella hicieron que mi atención esté pendiente de ella. Se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta mirándonos con adoración, secando sus lágrimas. Se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazamos los tres.

—Son tan hermosos —dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Tanto Tommy como yo acariciamos su frente.

—¿Escuchaste mami? Voy a ser un Cullen —el orgullo en la voz de Thomas era muy perceptible.

—Si amor escuché, ¿eres feliz?

—Por supuesto, Edward es mi papá y quiero ser Cullen como él —le di un beso en su frente.

—¿Olvidaste la otra sorpresa? —pregunté.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —exclamó dando pequeños saltitos, creo que había pasado mucho tiempo con Alice, eso era aterrador.

Bella irguió su postura y miró a Thomas—. ¿Qué piensas de los hermanos?

—Son lindos, tú y tía Rosie son lindas —contestó con una sonrisa y luego frunció el ceño—. Yo no tengo hermanos.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlos? —inquirí.

—¡Claro! Así podré jugar con ellos.

—¿Qué tan pronto te gustaría tenerlos?

—¿Puedo pedir un hermanito? —dijo esperanzado.

—De hecho, ya se lo pedimos a la cigüeña… en seis meses vendrán dos hermanitos para ti. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿De verdad verdadera? —preguntó ocultando su boca en forma de O con sus pequeñas manos.

—De verdad verdadera —respondí utilizando su juego de palabras.

—¿Yo seré el mayor? ¿Me van a hacer caso a mí?

—Si hermoso, tú serás el más grande y el que me ayudará a cuidarlos.

Se bajó de mi regazo y salió gritando desde el despacho. Me levanté rápidamente temiendo que se haya tomado mal la noticia, pero un grito de sus labios hizo que carcajeara.

—¡Buelita Sue, seré hermano mayor de dos bebés cigüeñas! —la reacción de Sue fue muy cómica. La olla en la que batía una mezcla cayó al piso y miró incrédula hacia Thomas. Sentí el brazo de Bella rodearme la cintura y su rostro en mi costado ahogando la risa.

—¿Qué dijiste, pequeño? —preguntó atónita.

—Qué. Seré. Hermano mayor. De. Dos. Hermanitos. —Explicó Thomas graciosamente y los ojos Sue fueron hacia nosotros.

Llevé mis manos al vientre de Bella y lo acaricié. Los ojos de mi nana se agrandaron unos centímetros más y se acercó corriendo hasta nosotros para regalarnos un afectivo abrazo de felicitaciones.

…

—Me ausento una temporada y cuando vuelvo ya hay un compromiso y un embarazo, para colmo múltiple, en camino. Tú si sabes sorprendernos primito —dijo Alice.

Apenas toda la familia se enteró de las noticias nuevas, volaron —literalmente—, a nuestro hogar para felicitarnos. Todos habían recibido la noticia felizmente; mi prima se puso como loca pensando en los próximos diseños que llevaría a cabo para sus sobrinos. Toda la casa estaba revolucionada y, en consecuencia, mi Bella estaba lejos de encontrar tranquilidad.

—Puedo darte un masaje ahora mismo —ofrecí apretando su cintura.

—Nada me haría más feliz, pero tu prima no me dejará. Desde que llegó no para de hablar un momento.

—La oferta del bozal sigue en pie, tú solo dime y yo lo compro —dije entre risas.

—No lo repita dos veces, señor Cullen.

—Trataré de hacerlo, futura señora Cullen.

Levantó su mirada cautelosa y clavó sus hermosos ojos chocolates en mí—. ¿Has pensando en una fecha para casarnos?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. A pesar que hace poco más de mes estábamos comprometidos, aun no nos habíamos puesto hablar seriamente en ello.

—Uhm, aun no —respondí confundido—. ¿Tú sí?

—¿Es ilógico querer hacerlo lo antes posible?

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mis labios.

—Define: lo antes posible —pedí estrechándola más a mí.

—Uhm, ¿antes que nazcan los bebés? Me agrada la idea de estar casados cuando la hora de conocer a nuestros porotitos llegue. ¿Qué dices?

—Amor, si es por mi tendría a un juez casándonos ahora mismo. Además ya estoy imaginándote con un hermoso vestido blanco en donde resalte tu hermoso vientre —llevé mis manos hasta su vientre que se iba notando cada vez mas y nos besamos castamente —. ¿Qué te parece un mes? Habrá tiempo para organizar y…

—¡Me encanta! —me cortó besando mis labios—. No quiero la gran cosa, solo nuestros familiares y seres queridos.

—Se hará como la futura Cullen quiera, te amo tanto mi ángel.

—Yo también te amo tanto, mi Edward.

La promesa de matrimonio ya estaba hecha, por fin el tiempo estaba concretado para hacer a mi Bella mi hermosa esposa, hasta que la muerte nos intentara separar.

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

_. _

_Todo a mi alrededor era blanco, solo había tranquilidad y claridad. No lograba ver nada, debido a la alta blancura que me rodeaba. _

_De repente una sombra detrás de mí me sobresaltó, pero no podía moverme. Sentía que dos imanes me pegaban al suelo; tampoco podía gritar, no encontraba mi voz. _

_—Belly —dijo una voz a mis espaldas y me tensé completamente._

_Mis piernas reaccionaron y logré darme vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la figura humana. _

_Sonreí tristemente, ahí estaba él. Parado dedicándome la sonrisa que me había enamorado, ya mucho tiempo atrás. Levanté mi mano para poder acariciar su rostro, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis deseos. _

_Sus ojos azules me miraban cautelosos—. Eres tan hermosa como recordaba._

_Quise responderle, juro que quise, pero mis palabras no salían de mi garganta. _

_—Sé feliz Belly, y forma junto a él la familia que nunca podré darte. Ámalo y déjate amar, ustedes están destinados. Las almas enamoradas, tarde o temprano se encuentran. Ustedes se encontraron, disfruten de la vida y de sus hijos. Ama sin restricciones, Belly. _

_Y sin más desapareció dejándome desconcertada pero a la vez aliviada con sus palabras. Él me dejaba ir. Pedía que ame a Edward más que nada en este mundo; pero se le olvidó que yo, ya amaba irrevocablemente a mi Edward. _

.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo del sueño de hace dos noches atrás. El capítulo de Benjamín ya había llegado a su fin. Guardaba los mejores recuerdos de él, pero ahora solo eran eso: recuerdos.

¿En qué momento el tiempo había decidido correr tan deprisa?

Parecía ayer que había conocido a Edward, resultaba increíble que ya hubieran pasado unos tres años, desde aquel entonces.

Mi vida había cambiado drásticamente con su llegada. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que nos íbamos a ayudar a sanar juntos y poder dejar, por una buena vez, nuestros dolorosos pasados atrás y poder escribir juntos un hermoso presente y un futuro prometedor?

Quienquiera que haya sido, me había enviado a Edward junto a mí, para devolverme completamente a la vida.

Ambos tuvimos que enfrentar el sentimiento de pérdida en primera persona, con personas muy importantes y amadas para nosotros. Las cuales nos dejaron un gran vacío y sin un sentido de vida —aunque en mi caso tuviese a Thomas, el vacío por mis padres y Benjamín persistía en mí con mucha profundidad—, pero los milagros existen y el destino había reunido a dos almas tristes y solitarias, luchando día a día con la pérdida de nuestros seres queridos, para hacerlo juntos y encontrar nuestra felicidad.

Pero, lamentablemente la vida muchas veces era injusta… o eso creía hasta que, de alguna manera, los días negros y vacíos habían acabado.

Todos nacemos para morir, pero aunque todos seamos conscientes de aquello, no contamos con una preparación para afrontar a la muerte.

Los recuerdos perdurarán hasta que mi tiempo se termine, eso será lo único que me queden de mis padres y de Benjamín, pero estaba feliz por ello. Sé que dondequiera que estén, mi corazón siempre los tendrán presentes. Fueron personas muy importantes para mí, y estaba infinitamente agradecida por haber podido compartir momentos de expresa felicidad junto a ellos, aunque esos tiempos no los podría volver a repetir jamás.

—Muy bien, mírate al espejo —la voz de Alice me sacó de mi trance.

Parpadeé dos veces y me coloqué frente al espejo.

Mi rostro estaba irreconocible; una fina capa de maquillaje tapaba las imperfecciones de mi rostro, haciendo que luciera como una verdadera porcelana. Mis ojos parecían más grandes, pero lo que realmente me llamaba la atención era el brillo de felicidad impregnados en ellos. Realmente estaba muy natural y eso me encantaba. Alice había mantenido mi estilo y agradecía por ello.

Mi cabello estaba delicadamente recogido, manteniendo firme un elaborado rodete con unas hermosas trenzas a cada lado de mi rostro. Haciendo un trabajo maravilloso para que, tanto como el cabello y el maquillaje, se lucieran por igual.

—Alice, ¡woow! —dije maravillada.

—Estás absolutamente preciosa, Bellita —reconoció mi hermana y justo cuando una lágrima amenazó con salir de mis ojos, el grito de desesperación de Alice nos hizo reír.

—No arruinaran mi obra de arte —sonrió mirándonos con amor—. No quiero mater el dedo en la yaga, pero nunca se los he dicho antes. Ustedes son como las hermanas que nunca tuve, las quiero tanto chicas y me encanta que compartamos esta hermosa amistad que creamos con el pasar de los días. Son las personas más maravillosas que he conocido y se merecen lo mejor, mejor y lo mejor del mundo.

—Con esas palabras, ¿pretendes que no arruinemos tu obra de arte? Vengan aquí —dijo Rose y nos fundimos en un abrazo emocional.

—Momento emotivo terminado —miró para arriba y yo sequé la única lágrima que casi cae a mi mejilla con mi dedo índice—. Ahora sí, ¡el vestido!

Miré a Rose burlona y Alice fue saltando hacia el enorme armario de dónde sacó mi vestido envuelto en una bolsa para ropa. Se acercó a mí, y con ayuda de mi hermana mayor, lograron calzarlo a mi cuerpo.

—Definitivamente estarás en el catálogo de mi próxima temporada. Estás perfecta Bella.

Volví al espejo y mi reflejo apareció enfrente de mí. Encontrar el vestido perfecto fue como hallar una aguja en un pajar, no por mí, sino por Alice. Pero, gracias a Dios, logró encontrar el indicado o mejor dicho, logró quedarse satisfecha con su diseño.

En mi cuerpo tenía un Mary Alice Withlock original y exclusivo.

No era nada del otro mundo, estaba hecho de un fino satén, con un escote fruncido levemente en forma de corazón que hacia resaltar mis crecidos pechos. A cada lado de mis hombros dos tiras doradas pasaban por allí, y un pequeño lazo —del mismo tono dorado—, marcaba mi inexistente cintura. Me llegaba hasta mis tobillos; pero el detalle que hacia perfecto a mi atuendo, era mi vientre que cada día iba creciendo más. Esa era la real perfección.

—Llegó la hora, Bells —asentí hacia la voz de mi cuñado y cuando me vio silbó alabando mi apariencia—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias Emmett —agradecí—. ¿Cómo está…?

Mi cuñado se rió por lo bajo—. Haciendo un hoyo en el suelo, ni siquiera Thomas puede controlar sus nervios.

—Será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar más —tras un abrazo de Rose y Alice —mi madrina y dama de honor, respectivamente—, nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo una de las mejores decisiones que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Mis nervios —antes ocultos—, habían decidido hacer acto de presencia. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente en mi pecho y mis manos estaban sudadas. Emmett me apretó la mano brindándome confianza.

—¿Estás lista? —tras un sonoro suspiro asentí.

Alice y Rose desaparecieron delante nuestro, haciendo su entrada hacia la alfombra. Thomas iba delante de ellas llevando las alianzas.

El suave sonido de la música inundó el lugar y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a todos nuestros seres queridos.

La mansión Cullen se había vestido de gala —gracias a Alice, Rose, Esme y Sue—, habían hecho un trabajo verdaderamente maravilloso. Todo estaba decorado de flores lilas, azules y blancas logrando un ambiente primaveral a pesar del crudo frio del invierno que nos rodeaba.

Los rostros conocidos me miraban con una enorme sonrisa. Pude visualizar a Jason y unas muy lloronas Sue y Esme, al lado de esta última estaba Carlisle riendo suavemente de su esposa pasándole un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas.

Sonreí dulcemente viendo a Peter y a Susan junto a sus cuatro hijos, por fin esa mujer a la que la vida también había golpeado duramente estaba encausándose para bien.

Mi pequeño bebé estaba completamente precioso, enfundado en un pequeño traje gris claro. Llevando las alianzas en sus pequeñas manos. Clavó sus ojos iguales a los míos y me mostró sus pequeños dientes en una sonrisa inmensa. Incluso más grande, que cuando le anunciamos que era un Cullen legítimo, ya hace dos semanas atrás.

Mi mundo y mis nervios se detuvieron cuando por fin pude ver al hombre que había robado mi corazón, al que amaría más que nada en este mundo. Quien con su ternura y humildad había logrado que volviera a abrir mi corazón y a entregarme a él sin medidas.

Mi Edward, mi todo, mi salvador.

Su traje era perfecto aunque no tanto como él. Estaba enfundado en un traje negro, con la camisa blanca y un moño negro perfectamente colocado en su cuello. Su cabello, por primera vez desde que lo conocí, estaba peinado, dejando de lado a su rebelde-sexy-melena-cobriza-despeinada.

Sus orbes verde esmeralda estuvieron enfrente de mí y me dejé ir en ellos, perdiéndome en su profundidad y amor.

—Cuídala mucho Cullen, o te verás conmigo —dijo cómicamente Emmett y colocó mi mano encima de la de Edward.

—Con mi vida —respondió llevando mi mano a sus labios dejando un dulce beso en ella.

Articuló un _"estás perfectamente hermosa" _y nos giramos para quedar frente al juez que haría realidad nuestros deseos.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan.

Continuó diciendo unas conmovedoras palabras acerca del real significado de la unión del matrimonio hasta que llegó la hora de decir los votos.

—Mi hermosa Isabella —comenzó Edward una vez que estuvimos frente a frente—. No había conocido el amor hasta que tú llegaste a mí, transformando lo blanco y negro de mi vida con tu color. Ayudándome a remediar mis errores y encausar mi vida. Pensé que nunca podría volver a ser el que fui antes, pero tú lo has conseguido. Eres mi ángel y hoy estamos comenzando a caminar juntos para toda la vida. Te amo, lo hago intensamente tanto a ti como a nuestros hijos, y lucharé día a día para hacerlos feliz. Por eso y millones de cosas más —me dedicó una sonrisa torcida—. Yo, Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti Bella Swan, para amarte tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, respetarte, serte fiel tanto como duren nuestras vidas.

—Edward —dije en un hilo de voz emocionada por sus hermosas palabras—. ¿Qué más puedo decirte? Gracias a ti volví a creer en el amor, me hiciste sanar, comprender y amar de una manera inexplicable. Eres la persona perfecta para mí y agradezco por aparecer en mi vida, aunque al principio hayas sido tan gruñón —se escucharon unas risitas detrás de nosotros—. Te amo no solo por la persona que eres, sino por hacerme mejor persona cuando estoy contigo. Tú junto a nuestros hijos, se han convertido en el eje de mi vida —solté un suspiro—. Por todo eso y mucho más, yo, Isabella Swan, te tomo a ti Edward Cullen, para amarte tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, respetarte, serte fiel tanto como duren nuestras vidas.

Secó una de mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y las palabras del juez se hicieron escuchar—. Una vez dicho los votos, vamos a la esperada pregunta: Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan para ser tu esposa?

—Acepto —respondió orgulloso.

—Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Cullen para ser tu esposo?

—Acepto —respondí hipnotizada en su mirada verde.

Tommy se acercó a nosotros trayendo con él las alianzas, y luego que fueran bendecidas nos las colocamos con manos temblorosas.

—Con el poder que me confiere las leyes y siendo participe del infinito amor entre ustedes, los declaro marido y mujer. Edward, puedes besar a la novia.

Sin esperar un segundo más, _mi marido _tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tan delicadamente que me haría llorar. Este era nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer, sellando el titulo delante de todas las personas que más queríamos.

—Te amo, mi hermosa esposa —dijo entre beso y beso.

—Yo te amo a ti —respondí besándolo una vez más.

Llevó sus manos a mi abultado vientre, donde aun se encontraban nuestros porotitos y nuestro momento mágico, lo fue aun más. Unas pequeñas pataditas sentí en mi interior por primera vez, al principio pensé que lo estaba imaginando, pero al ver la cara de Edward, comprendí que no era así.

Sus ojos estaban como platos—. ¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?

—Nuestros porotitos están felices que nos hayamos casado.

—Te amo —se inclinó un poco y besó mi vientre.

No me había percatado de los sonoros aplausos de nuestros invitados, mirando la escena embelesados. Nuestro pequeño Thomas, se acercó a nosotros y Edward lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Los amo mucho, papis —dijo con su dulce vocecita.

—Nosotros te amamos a ti, nuestro pequeño angelito —contestó Edward y nos abrazamos los tres.

—¡La familia Cullen sea reunida! —exclamaron entre el barullo de los aplausos y silbidos.

Cuanta verdad había en esa oración, al fin éramos una familia con todas las letras. Pero lo aun mejor, es que era mi familia.

…

—¿Quieres más jugo?

—Por supuesto, está delicioso —dije mirando sus ojos quedándome estúpida unos momentos.

—¿Cómo se portan los porotitos? —preguntó una vez que mi vaso estuvo recargado y se dejó caer en la reposera contigua a la mía.

—Tus porotitos no dejan de moverse —respondí tomando su mano para colocarla en donde se sentían las pequeñas patadas de nuestros bebés.

—Aun no pensamos en nombres para ellos, ¿has pensado alguno?

—La verdad que no —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Besó mi mano—. Creo que podríamos llamar a una de ellas Isabella y a la otra Marie.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Si son varones le pondremos a uno de ellos Edward y al otro Anthony? —dije ocultando una carcajada. Aunque Anthony me gustaba, y mucho.

—No te burles, hablaba muy enserio —comentó fingiendo enojo.

—¿Quién te dice que serán niñas?, pueden ser niños también.

—Yo sé que serán dos mini Bellas, y en poco menos de cuatro meses podremos conocerlas —contestó confiado y solo negué con la cabeza divertida. Muchas veces podía ser de caprichoso como un niño.

¡Cuánto amaba a este hombre!

Nos quedamos pacíficamente disfrutando de nuestro momento mirando las olas romper a la orilla del extenso mar azul.

—Aun no puedo creer todo esto —comentó luego de unos segundos acariciando donde descansan mis anillos de matrimonio y compromiso.

—Tenemos muchísimo tiempo para hacernos la idea —contesté inclinándome hacia él para besarnos dulcemente.

—¡Papi ven a jugar conmigo! —interrumpió la voz de nuestro pequeño.

Edward se separó de mí a regañadientes—. Mi hombrecito me llama —dijo y se levantó para ir corriendo junto a Thomas y alcanzarle la pelota.

Miré la escena tiernamente, sintiendo como mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad.

Aquí estábamos, luego de dos semanas de haber dado el _sí_ disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel.

Para todos, el hecho de traer a Thomas junto a nosotros fue un disparate. Pero nosotros no lo veíamos así, queríamos disfrutar junto a él de estas pequeñas vacaciones en familia.

Además jamás me hubiera perdonado que Tommy no conociera estos lugares paradisíacos que había en las Islas Bahamas.

Edward y Thomas jugaron en la playa hasta que mi pequeño estuvo exhausto. Volvimos al hotel antes del anochecer y luego de haber cenado, dejamos descansar a Tommy en su cuarto, no tardó mucho en caer a un profundo sueño.

—Mañana debemos volver a la normalidad —comentó Edward colocándose detrás de mí pasándome una copa con jugo de naranja.

—Me encantaría poder quedarnos más tiempo, pero no podemos postergar nuestras obligaciones.

—Siempre está la posibilidad de volver —respondió besando mi cuello.

Me di la vuelta y, luego de dejar la copa en la mesita contigua a nosotros, enrollé mis manos en su cuello.

—Me haces tan feliz, Edward —colocó la copa junto a la mía y me estrechó a su cuerpo todo lo que mi vientre dejó.

—No tengo palabras para explicarte todo lo que me haces sentir —besó mi sien—. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, la mujer de mi vida, el amor de mi vida. ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

—Existir para mí y para nuestros hijos. Gracias por estos maravillosos días junto a mí.

—¿Sabes algo? —dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus labios.

—¿Uhm?

—Solo necesito a alguien como tú para ser feliz.

—¿Sabes algo mejor? —respondí dejándome llevar por la suavidad de sus labios.

—¿Uhm? —imitó mi respuesta anterior, pero esta vez me alzó al estilo novia encaminándonos hacia nuestra habitación—. No me está diciendo nada, señora Cullen —volvió a decir dejándome acostada en la cama.

Lo empujé hasta mí y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Si necesitas a alguien como yo para ser feliz, tienes tu felicidad asegurada. Estaré aquí hasta que tú quieras.

—Eso será por mucho tiempo, puedo imaginarte con el cabello blanco y muchas arrugas en tu hermoso rostro —besó mis labios brevemente—. Mi felicidad eres tú y donde tú estés yo estaré para hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestras vidas.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—No necesito prometerte nada, te lo demostraré con hechos.

—Te amo.

—Como yo te amo a ti, para siempre —volvió a decir y dejamos que la pasión nos consumiera, aprovechando el último día de nuestra maravillosa luna de miel.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía al marido más perfecto de la tierra, un hijo perfectamente hermoso y saludable y a dos porotitos viniendo en camino.

El destino jugó sus cartas y nosotros habíamos ganado la partida; conociéndonos y enamorándonos. Pudiendo dejar atrás, nuestros pasados; finalmente. Para así poder disfrutar el presente y todo el futuro que nos quedaba por delante.

Como dijo Edward, solo necesito a alguien como él para ser feliz… y esos días estaban asegurados. Porque nuestro amor es y será para siempre.

.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

><p>No se si habrá fin del mundo o no, pero les traigo el capitulo final de la historia xD<p>

¡Ayy mis hermosos lectores! Aun no puedo creer que este sea el fin. Extrañaré horrores a Thomas, y escribir de esta historia. Pero ya no le veo sentido alargar mas los hechos, ellos se merecían el final feliz de una por todas.

Gracias por acompañarme en este camino, sé que tengo que mejorar y mucho, pero siempre fueron incondicionales arrancándome sonrisas y risitas con sus comentarios o con el simple hecho de saber que esta historia era leída, haciéndome crecer junto a ustedes.

Ahora si me despido, pero del todo... aun queda el epílogo :D

Agradezco de corazón especialmente a estas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar a lo largo de la historia, a algunas tuve el placer de leerlas hasta el final. De verdad muchas gracias, si me quedó alguna sin nombrar, por favor háganme saber.

****sandra32321,** ****rebbecka, ****LoreMolina, ****Emotica G. W , ****lexa0619, ****freckles03, ****Ely Cullen M, Inmans, Mery, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen,**** Mary, ****KarenMasenCullen, Maricoles, ****MariellaWaldorf, ****BET, ****Carito20duna, ****Helena, EdbEll CuLLen, ****karito CullenMasen, ****camela, madaswan, beakis, WritersCompulsive, ****ISACOBO, ****alondra, ****nany87, ****MARIE8878, ****supattinsondecullen, ****Gabriela, Cath Robsteniana, ****yuli09, ****TprEtincelle, ****LUZ. C.C, ****SalyLuna, ****Seiya-Moon2, ****Lia, yasna, PrincesLynx, ****Elizabeth Lecter, ****vivi S R, ****robsha pattmar, ****Ana McQueen de Pattinson, ****PattyQ, Charlie, ****MaryAdri, yani, ****nina, ****eddieIlove, ****BkPattz, ****Z-Li, ****Noe Pattz, ****Roxcio, ****robsten-pattison, AglaeeCullen810, ****mandy.01, ****We are fighting dreamers, ****Lakentsb, ****AglaeeCullen810, ****solcito, Sheila Marie Cullen, ****Cristal82, ****joli cullen, ****toyitaa Cullen, ****Ely Cullen M, ****harpohe, ****AleCullenn, ****Candy Dalae, ****stewpattz, ****Maripo Cullen, Sara, ****lokaxtv, ****lexa0619, ****Babi, ****PotterZoe, ****bellaliz, ****Angel-Moon17, ****janalez, MeliRobsten02, Mina, ****mami Cullen, ****catitacullen, ****naive sweet girl, i****saaa95, ****Richy08, ****blueorchid02, ****ETERNOAMANECER, ****lunatico0030, ****Shar0192, esmeralda, ****Delfii, ****Liliana Lazcano Villalon, ****blueorchid02, ****EDLFG12345, ****Ine Flores M, ****VaNeSaErK, ****Lore562, ****bellaliz. **

****.

Las quiero muchísimo y nos leemos en el epílogo y en el facebook: **Alie A Cullen**

¡No se olviden de decirme que les pareció el final! (:

**Alie~**


	33. Ѽ Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Epílogo**

**POV BELLA**

—Corporación Cullen —dije con voz profesional sin despegar la vista del ordenador.

_—¡Oh, vamos! No necesitas tanto formalismo. _

Solté unas risitas—. ¿A qué debo el honor a tu llamada, Jake?

_—Resulta que la que se supone que es mi amiga me tiene muy abandonado. Si yo no la llamo, ella no mueve un dedo por hacerlo. _

—Sabes que no es así —rodé los ojos.

_—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? Vanessa ya cumplirá veinte años. _

—Eres un exagerado. No han pasado ni dos semanas aun, y Vanessa sigue siendo una hermosa niña de solo tres años.

_—Como digas. Junto a Leah nos gustaría hacer una reunión entre todos, ¿Qué opinas? _

—Me encantaría, cuenta con nosotros.

_—¡Perfecto! Nos vemos esta noche a las ocho._

—Genial, tenemos una cita —se escucharon sus risas—. Hasta la noche, Jake —corté la llamada.

El día se estaba haciendo demasiado tedioso. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y poder descansar. Seguí controlando los documentos más importantes, dejando los más urgentes a un lado y numerando las reuniones más próximas.

Accidentalmente tiré un lápiz al frente de mi escritorio. Bufé y me levanté para ir a recogerlo.

Antes que siquiera hubiera tocado el lápiz —el cual ya no se encontraba en el piso—, unas manos varoniles lo tenía extendido para mí.

—Se le ha caído —dijo con su voz aterciopelada entregándome el lápiz.

—Muchas gracias señor Cullen —contesté evitando sonreír.

Comenzaron a sonar dos teléfonos juntos y yo tomé uno y el otro lo tomó mi jefe. Cuando finalizamos las llamadas, él me miró divertido.

—Así empezó todo, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí feliz y sus manos me tomaron de la cintura—. Recuerdo cada momento junto a ti.

—Qué casualidad, yo también lo hago —besó mis labios suavemente—. ¿Volvemos a casa?

—Estaba esperando esa pregunta desde hace rato.

—No se habla más, nuestros niños nos estarán extrañando.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y esperamos el ascensor. La empresa estaba prácticamente desierta, se nos había hecho más tarde de lo normal y, además, estábamos a sábado.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, Edward me arrinconó en una esquina y me besó desenfrenadamente, elevando mi deseo en cuestión de segundos. Enrollé mis manos en su nuca impulsándolo más a mí, sus manos viajaron hacia mi trasero y lo apretujó a su gusto, yo solo podía gemir y atacar su boca como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Dios, Bella! Sabes lo que me pone que traigas ese tipo de falda a la oficina —dijo jadeando elevando mi falda para acariciar mis muslos recién descubiertos.

—Ed-Edward —traté de decir sintiendo como sus labios acariciaban mi cuello—. No podemos hacer esto aquí —dije pero mis manos fueron directo a su creciente erección.

Sonrió contra mis labios—. Claro que podemos hacer esto aquí, soy el jefe ¿recuerdas?

Rodé los ojos y el mordió mi labio inferior arrancándome un gemido. Se separó de mí unos momentos y tocó el botón de stop y el ascensor se detuvo.

¿De verdad íbamos a hacer esto aquí?

Mis bragas terminaron de empaparse.

—Llevo años esperando esto, señora Cullen —volvió a atacar mis besos sin cuidado alguno—. Enrolla tus piernas en torno a mi cintura —mandó.

Hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar. Dejé caer su saco hacia algún lado del ascensor y ataqué su cuello a la vez que desabrochaba rápidamente los botones de su camisa.

—Debemos ser rápidos ángel —asentí sin dejar su cuello.

Con sus manos expertas enrolló mi falda hasta que quedó en mi cintura. Acarició mi inundada intimidad sobre la tela y gemí en su oído—. Siempre dispuesta para mí, me encanta —mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Desabrochó mi blusa y quitó mi brasier rápidamente. Sin preámbulos atacó mis senos una y otra vez. Yo me retorcía entre sus brazos dejándome ser.

Me dejó en mis pies y rápidamente desabroché sus pantalones necesitándolo urgentemente. Una vez que conseguí mi objetivo, rápidamente bajé esa prenda junto a sus bóxers hasta sus tobillos. Dejando su magnífica erección en libertad lista para _jugar_.

Él hizo lo mismo con mis bragas, dejándome con la blusa a medio sacar, mi falda a mi cintura y aun con los tacones puestos. Volvió a subirme y enrollé mis piernas a su cadera —otra vez—. Estábamos siendo muy primitivos, pero el deseo entre nosotros era inmanejable.

Sin más preámbulos entró en mí en una ruda penetración, haciendo que mis ojos volaran hacia atrás. Nos besamos intensamente ahogando nuestros gritos en nuestras bocas, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos tiraba sin compasión mi erecto pezón izquierdo.

Clavé mis uñas en su espalda marcando su suave piel cuando su polla entró muy profundo en mi. Estaba tan caliente, mojada y estrecha que mi cuerpo no soportaría tanto placer junto.

—Ángel, no voy a soportar mucho —dijo entre envestidas.

—Yo… tampoco… —respondí como pude contorneándome a él.

Sus labios dejaron mi cuello para atacar mis senos. Yo no paraba de gemir audiblemente, olvidándome en donde nos encontrábamos.

Estaba cerca, llegando a mí limite. Por las muecas y gemidos de mi marido, él estaba igual o peor que yo. Colocó su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello comenzando a jadear. Sus embestidas se hicieron más veloces.

Estaba tocando con la punta de mis dedos un orgasmo arrollador y lo necesitaba… ahora mismo. Como leyéndome el pensamiento, Edward bajó una de sus manos hacia la unión de nuestros sexos y comenzó a masajear con movimientos circulares mi hinchado clítoris.

—¡Oh Dios! —gemí llevando mi cabeza para atrás lastimándome con una de las paredes del ascensor pero no me importó, es más ni siquiera me inmuté por el golpe.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y mis músculos vaginales se contrajeron al miembro de Edward. La deliciosa sensación del clímax me golpeó duro, llevándome a uno de los orgasmos más desbastadores que había tenido. Edward siguió penetrándome alargando todas sensaciones en mi cuerpo hasta que se vino duro, derramándose en mi interior.

Nos quedamos inmóviles unos momentos, jadeando en busca de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Edward se dejó caer en el suelo del ascensor, llevándome con él en su regazo aun sin salir de mi interior.

—Te amo —dijo acariciando mi mejilla dulcemente.

—Como yo a ti —respondí con una sonrisa y me acerqué a él para besarlo con todo el amor que sentía.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos, no es normal que el ascensor no funcione por media hora y nadie haya reclamado nada —asentí y nos levantamos para recoger y acomodar nuestras ropas.

—Así que… ¿llevabas mucho tiempo esperando para hacerlo en el ascensor? —pregunté juguetona terminando de abrochar su camisa.

Sonrió torcidamente y pulsó el botón de _stop_ para poner en marcha el ascensor.

—Otra fantasía cumplida —me guiñó un ojo—. Voy a hacerle un regalo a los niños, gracias a ellos hemos podido hacer esto.

Lo miré confundida.

—Si no fueran unos diablitos trasnochadores, habría aguantado hasta llegar a casa.

Me reí divertida—. Entonces te ayudaré a escoger sus regalos —dije abrazándolo. Su deliciosa risa se escuchó y besó mi frente cariñosamente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos de allí como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nadie tendría que saber que habíamos compartido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo desenfrenado, casi en sus narices.

—Hasta el lunes, señores Cullen —nos saludó el guardia de seguridad y ambos asentimos con la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Abrazados nos dirigimos hacia el Volvo, para poder llegar a casa.

…

—¡Mamá, papá! —apenas entramos a la gran mansión un terremoto llamado Thomas nos interceptó en la puerta.

—Hola pequeño —saludó su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

Thomas bufó—. Ya no soy pequeño, papi. Voy a cumplir siete.

—Para nosotros siempre serás nuestro pequeño —le dije abrazándolo para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Rodó los ojos y murmuró un _"lo que sea"._ Aguanté la risa.

Mi pequeño Thomas estaba creciendo muy rápidamente. En unos meses cumpliría siete añitos, ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba volando?

Nos sonrió abiertamente dejando entrever sus pequeños dientes, o los que quedaban de ellos, ya que había comenzado con el recambio de sus piezas.

—Mira ma, se me salió otro hoy —dijo señalando el espacio en donde antes se encontraba su paleta—. ¿Vendrá el ratón Pérez en la noche?

—Por supuesto cielo, ¿Cuándo te falló? —preguntó su papá despeinando su cabello.

—¡Iuuujuuu! —exclamó dando brincos en su lugar.

—Bueno pequeño saltamontes, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—Los porotitos están junto a abu Sue en el jardín. Se pondrán muy contentos porque llegaron.

Le sonreí abiertamente y nos dirigimos los tres hasta el jardín.

¿Qué travesura habrán hecho hoy?

Frente a nosotros se desarrollaba una de las imágenes más graciosas. Jason estaba persiguiendo al pequeño Charlie por todo el patio, sin poder alcanzarlo; Sue estaba tratando de colocarle las pequeñas zapatillas a Lizzy, luchando con los berrinches que hacia mi pequeña niña.

Edward trató de ahogar una carcajada, aunque fue audible para todos. Rápidamente nuestros pequeños porotitos vieron en nuestra dirección y se escaparon —literalmente—, de Sue y Jason. Vinieron con torpes corridas hasta nosotros.

La primera en llegar fue Lizzy, quien se tiró a los brazos de su padre.

Rodé los ojos, siempre era igual. Su papá por encima de todo.

Un poco después el pequeño Charlie se tiró a mis brazos, riéndose abiertamente cuando llevé su pequeña pancita a mi boca y comencé a hacer sonidos extraños en ella, causándole cosquillas en consecuencia.

—¡Mamita! —exclamó y abrazó mi cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

Así era nuestro recibimiento hacia un poco menos de dos años. Desde que los mellizos comenzaron a caminar, nuestros días fueron absolutamente un caos. Íbamos de acá para allá cuidando que nada les sucediera.

—Estos dos, nos sacarán canas verdes —exclamó Sue acercándose a nosotros. Estrechó a Thomas en sus brazos—. No se parecen a mi niño, él nunca causó problemas. Pero hoy… ¡Dios! —miró al cielo teatralmente—. Esta vieja ya no puede con ellos.

Jason se unió a nosotros—. Si mis colegas me vieran tratando de perseguir a estos demonios y fallando en mi cometido, de seguro mi reputación como abogado caería varios puntos.

Todos nos reímos, hasta nuestros mellizos, aunque dudo que hayan entendido algo de lo que hablábamos.

—¿Se comportaron bien con los abuelos? —preguntó Edward mirando alternadamente a los niños.

—Siemple podtamos bien, pero ellos no quieden juegar —explicó Lizzy moviendo sus manitos muy cómicamente.

—Ellos no son divedtidos, plegunta a Ommy —agregó Charlie.

Thomas se carcajeó—. A mí no me pregunten, yo no sé nada.

—Así que… además de viejos somos aburridos… —se molestó Sue, pero el brillo de burla en sus ojos la delataban.

—Creo que buelita Sue se enojó pequeños, ¿Qué harán?

Lizzy y Charlie se miraron y nos pidieron que los bajáramos de nuestros brazos. Con pasos graciosos fueron hasta Sue y cada uno se trepó en una pierna de su abuela.

—¡Pednonanos! ¡Pednonanos! ¡Pednonanos! —exclamaron al unísono una y otra vez.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura, dejé caer mi cuerpo a su costado y Thomas se acercó a nosotros abrazándose a mí.

—Yo no era así, ¿verdad? —preguntó con cara de horror.

—Tú eras un verdadero angelito, creo que estos dos heredaron las travesuras que tú dejaste olvidadas —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Aunque todo tienes que multiplicarlo por dos —agregó Edward.

Definitivamente con la llegada de nuestros porotitos nuestra vida estaba muy lejana a ser aburrida.

Desde los primeros momentos a su nacimiento habíamos tenido que tener cuatro ojos en vez de dos cada uno. Cuando escuchaba a los padres de mellizos decir que sus hijos hacían todo junto, no mentían… para nada.

Cuando tuvieron seis meses de edad, comenzaron a salir sus primeros dientitos. Al uno enfermar, el otro enfermaba. Cuando uno se despertaba a mitad de la noche, el otro lo imitaba y teníamos un coro de llanto de bebés en la casa. Y así podría seguir toda una vida. Fueron momentos difíciles, pero al ver sus hermosos rostros y sonrisas felices, comprendía que todos los sacrificios que habíamos hecho por ellos valieron la pena y que, sin duda, los volvería a realizar sin titubear.

Comenzaron a caminar prácticamente al mismo tiempo, solo que Lizzy fue la primera en largarse sola. Charlie al ver lo que su hermana hacia, la imitó y comenzó a caminar por sus propios medios también.

En lo único que se diferenciaron fue en sus primeras palabras —aunque ambos la pronunciaron a los nueve meses y el mismo día—. Elizabeth como era sabido dijo _"papá". _Edward al escucharla casi se cae de culo —como se estaba volviendo costumbre en él—_,_ en cambio mi pequeño Charlie para mi alegría dijo _"mamá"._

No es que estuviera celosa —o al menos no lo reconocería en voz alta—, pero Lizzy estaba enamorada de su padre y, obviamente, Edward de ella. Al principio no dejaba que me acercara a él, ni siquiera para recibir un beso de los buenos días. Era realmente gracioso verla con el ceño fruncido y murmurar un _"mío"_ corriendo hacia mi marido, cuando su padre me abrazaba o mostraba alguna muestra de cariño hacia mí. Habíamos llegado al punto extremo en donde, un poco después de cumplir los dos años, se escapaba de su habitación y se colaba en la nuestra para dormir abrazada a su padre. Por suerte ya se había calmado, luego de explicarle que su papi era de todos y no solo de ella, ya que Thomas y Charlie se mostraban celosos de su única hermana.

Charlie, en cambio, era más pacifico —cuando estaba solo—, era muy cariñoso e inteligente. Su carácter era parecido al mío aunque también tuviera sus momentos de travesuras y rebeldías. Era muy pegado a sus hermanos y podía ver como idolatraba a Thomas. Charlie también había tenido sus momentos de posesividad hacia mí, pero mucho menores que los de su hermana. Aunque con el pasar de los días habían quedado en el olvido.

Bueno porotitos despídanse de sus abuelos que nos volvemos a casa —nuestros tres hijos saludaron a sus abuelos con un gran beso en la mejilla y volvieron hacia nosotros. Los varones se dirigieron con Edward de la mano, mientras que Lizzy trepó a mis brazos.

Sue y Jason nos acompañaron hacia la puerta de la mansión—. Gracias por cuidarlos —agradecí despidiéndome de ambos.

—Es un placer cuidar a estos monstruitos y a Tommy —dijo Sue acariciando la mejilla de Elizabeth—. Tienes que enseñarme cual es la fórmula para que se quede tan quieta en tus brazos.

—Meses y meses de práctica —respondí con una sonrisa besando la frente de mi pequeña.

—No hay ninguna fórmula secreta amor, ella es la madre; no hay nada como eso —agregó Jason abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

Embolsé una gran sonrisa. Eran tan hermosos juntos.

Al fin habían dado el paso que tendrían que haber dado hace años… pero al fin estaba hecho, ¿no? Al poco tiempo de nacer los porotitos tuvimos la hermosa sorpresa de conocer el aviso de matrimonio entre Jason y Sue. Alice, Rose y Esme se pusieron rápidamente en el labor de organizar la "boda más esperada". Sue negó diciendo que ya no tenía edad para hacer una tradicional fiesta de casamiento, aunque con las persuasiones de Alice, al final se hizo como el duende quiso.

Fue una boda sencilla —aun mucho más que la mía con Edward—, pero no por eso dejó de ser perfecta. El momento más emotivo de la boda fue gracias a mi esposo. Nos había dado una sorpresa a todos, hasta a mí. El regalo de bodas que les otorgó fue el más perfecto que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Su regalo especial no fue nada más y nada menos que la enorme mansión. Si, el hogar en donde Edward se crió. Él lo había preparado todo con anterioridad junto a Jason, para poder cambiar el nombre del título de la propiedad.

Las palabras exactas de Edward fueron: _"Mi querida y amada Sue, no te estoy haciendo un regalo sino confirmando con papeles que esta mansión siempre te perteneció. Tú nunca me abandonaste y siempre estuviste junto a mí creyendo que el día en que salga de mi cascaron llegaría en algún momento. Eres mi segunda madre y entregarte el hogar en donde me crié junto a ti es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te amo mucho, mi hermosa nana". _

Con esas palabras, mi corazón terminó de derretirse ante ese ser tan perfecto que, por una invocación divina, compartiría toda mi vida junto a él. Todo el salón había estallado en aplausos y lágrimas, Sue se había quedado sin voz debido a la emoción y terminaron llorando ambos juntos y abrazados. Fue realmente el mejor momento del evento.

—Tienes razón, cariño —contestó besando su mejilla—. Hasta pronto.

Lizzy meció sus manitas y la llevé al auto para colocarla en su sillita. Una vez que estuvimos los cinco en el auto y tras un bocinazo saludando a los abuelos de mis pequeños regresamos a casa, el nidito de nuestra familia.

Nuestro nuevo hogar era, ni más ni menos, que la hermosa casa que Edward tenia alejada de la cuidad. Nos había parecido una idea fenomenal para criar a los niños en la tranquilidad de ese hermoso barrio. Además de poder darles la privacidad necesaria a Sue y Jason y, también para nosotros. No era tan grande como la mansión, pero eso era lo que me gustaba. Tener a un par de mellizos revoltosos y encima en la enorme mansión, no era buena idea. Thomas estuvo muy feliz con la nueva casa, ya que teníamos la playa a pocos metros de nosotros. Pero sabía que su mayor felicidad era poder estar más cerca de Maggie —la hija de Susan—, quien se había convertido en la mejor amiga de mi pequeño.

—Mamá dile a Lizzy que no use mis crayones, son para el colegio —se quejó mi niño mayor entrando a la recamara.

Asentí y rebusqué unos objetos antes de ir hasta el cuarto de Thomas. Al llegar, Elizabeth se veía muy concentrada dibujando, aunque habían restos de crayones rotos a su alrededor.

Me agaché para estar a su altura—. Lizzy, ¿Qué te he dicho de usar las cosas de tu hermano? Sabes que él cuida sus cosas. Ten el estuche que te regaló tía Rose —dije pasándoselo.

—Pelo mamá, no taba usando Ommy para colegio —bufó pero tomó sus colores—. Estaba haciendo dibujo pala su novia.

—¡No tengo novia! —le gritó Thomas mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Si tienes, es Maggie —contraatacó Lizzy.

—¡Basta los dos! —exclamé—. Elisabeth discúlpate con tu hermano, Maggie es su amiga y son muy pequeños para tener novios —dije y Thomas sonrió—. Y tú Thomas no le grites a Lizzy.

—Pedón Ommy, ¿todavía me quiedes? —Lizzy agachó su cabecita.

Thomas se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos—. Siempre te voy a querer y si te perdono—le dijo y sonreí dulcemente ante la escena.

—Arreglado el problema —dije acercándome a ellos para tomar a Lizzy en mis brazos—, a cambiarse que iremos a casa de Jake.

—¡Siiiii! —exclamaron los dos.

—Papi ya me cambió mamita —una vocecita detrás nuestro se escuchó. Charlie entraba de la mano de su padre vistiendo una camisa a cuadros y un pantaloncito de Jean.

Me acerqué a ellos y le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla—. Hermoso como siempre —le dije guiñándole un ojo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rubor—. Iré a cambiar a Lizzy, alístale la ropa a Tommy, por favor —le dije ahora a Edward.

—Por supuesto amor —contestó y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

Junto a Lizzy me encaminé hacia su habitación a alistarla para la reunión de esta noche.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Cada día que pasaba estaba más orgulloso de la familia que habíamos creado junto a mi ángel.

¿Quién iba a pensar el giro que había dado nuestra vida?

Éramos padres de tres preciosos niños —y no lo decía porque era el padre, sino porque eran hermosos de verdad—. Cuando volvía rendido del trabajo, pensando en tomar mi cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, solo tenía que mirar esas tres pequeñas sonrisas para que mi malhumor y mi cansancio se disiparan.

El amor que sentía por esas tres personitas era indescriptible. Con solo mirar el brillo en sus ojos y con llamarme _"papá" _ya me sentía realizado.

Había aprendido muchísimo junto a ellos el difícil oficio de padre.

Los primeros meses luego que los mellizos nacieran, la casa estuvo revolucionada. Yo no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba y en cuestión de segundos tuve que aprender a cambiar pañales, preparar biberones, canciones de cuna… en fin a hacer todo lo contrario a los balances y estrategias que estaba acostumbrado a hacer en la empresa.

Si mis empleados vieran la otra cara del _témpano Cullen._

Las primeras noches no habíamos podido dormir casi nada. Mi ángel se volvía loca tratando de amamantar a los porotitos; por eso nos turnábamos, cuando ella daba de amamantar a Lizzy, yo le daba el biberón a Charlie y viceversa. Fue un lio hasta que pudimos arreglarnos y acostumbrarnos a la nueva tarea.

Nuestra familia fue de total ayuda, sobre todo Tommy —aunque aun era muy pequeño—, fue el mejor hermano mayor que hubiera existido. Al principio Bella se había tomado unas vacaciones en la empresa para dedicarse a los niños. Su ausencia en la empresa se notaba muchísimo, pero pude localizar a otra secretaria para que la suplante. Lo primero era la familia, para lo demás se encontraría la solución.

Los días fueron pasando y mi amor por Bella había crecido aun más —como si eso fuese posible—. Cada día me sorprendía y enamoraba más aun. Amarla era tan fácil como respirar, a medida que pasaba el tiempo aprendía nuevas cosas de ellas continuamente. Era una madre y esposa perfecta, además de una excelente profesional. Todo lo que se proponía lo lograba, realmente como en más de una vez dije, ella era mi sueño hecho realidad y era mía solo mía… y bueno, de mis pequeños.

Nuestro matrimonio era perfecto, aunque como cualquier pareja normal teníamos altos y bajos, pero eso lo hacía perfecto porque era un matrimonio real. La llama de nuestra pasión no se había consumido, es más, desde que teníamos a los niños nuestras actividades maritales habían caído su cantidad, pero siempre encontrábamos lugares para hacerlo y saciar nuestros deseos manteniendo la llama en un fuego ardiente. Hoy había sido el ascensor, ayer el pequeño cuarto de lavado aprovechando que Alice nos vino a visitar y cuidar a los niños… y podría seguir enumerando nuestros encuentros.

Miré hacia el espejo retrovisor para ver a la pequeñita que se había ganado mi corazón aun antes de conocerla.

Era un retrato viviente de mí cuando tenía su misma edad. Su cabello era castaño cobrizo, aunque más rubio que el mío. Sus ojitos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda y su sonrisa tan brillante como siempre.

Al lado de ella estaba Charlie, nuestro pequeño campeón. Él era prácticamente igual a Lizzy, aunque sus ojitos eran de un verde más oscuro y su cabello menos rubio que el de su hermana. Sus pequeñas mejillas siempre estaban ruborizadas como las de su madre.

Finalmente mi vista se posó en Thomas, ese pequeño que me había enseñado lo que era ser padre sin siquiera serlo. Él pequeño que se había ganado mi corazón solo con escucharlo hablar: _"abrió los ojitos señor extraño" _habían sido sus primeras palabras hacia mí. Desde ese momento ya me tenía guardado en su bolsillo. Él seguía con su misma carita tierna, aunque había crecido un montón, ya no era ese niño de tres años; se estaba transformando en un muchachito de casi siete. Sus ojos seguían siendo igual de profundos como los de Bella.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de mi bella esposa y dejé un beso en el dorso de ella. Mi ángel me sonrió abiertamente.

Esto era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, mientras estos cuatro rostros estuvieran junto a mí, sonriendo de felicidad… no importaba nada más. Ellos eran mi vida ahora y por quienes me levantaba cada mañana, mi corazón estaba repartido en ellos y yo estaba más que orgulloso de que sea así.

—¡Aleluya! Si no miraba las fotos de ustedes a diario hubiera olvidado sus rostros —rodé los ojos ante la ocurrencia de Jacob—. Mira lo enorme que están, vamos pasen, pasen, están en su casa —se hizo a un lado y entramos.

Estos años también habían cambiado para Jacob. Se podría decir que entablamos una buena amistad, aunque al principio yo quería darle caza pensando en él como un rival. Estaba casado con Leah hacía un año y su hermosa Vanessa ya cumpliría los cuatro. Su taller había crecido muchísimo, convirtiéndolo en uno de los mecánicos mas reconocidos de la zona.

—¿Dónde está la hermosa Vanessa? —preguntó Bella.

Una maraña de cabello negro se acercó corriendo a nosotros—. ¡Aquí estoy tía Bella! —exclamó y abrazó una pierna de Bella. Lizzy y Charlie corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron fuertemente.

—Niños, tanta efusividad dejará a Bella sin pierna —dijo divertida Leah quien aparecía junto a nosotros.

—Hola —nos saludó y devolvimos el saludo rápidamente.

Una vez terminados los saludos nos fuimos hacia la sala donde se encontraban los demás. Rose y Emmett junto a la hermosa y grande Mía. Se había convertido en una preciosa niña, con sus ojos azules iguales a los de su padre y su cabello castaño al igual que Rosalie. Junto a ellos se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Mi prima sostenía a mi sobrinita de solo tres meses de edad, Abigail, en sus brazos.

—¿Saben lo que hizo Vanessa cuando comenzó a caminar? —antes que alguien respondiera comenzó a hablar—. Le encantaba investigar, pero eso la llevó, en un momento de descuido nuestro, hasta mi taller… tendrían que haberla visto cuando la encontramos, estaba cubierta del aceite negro en su pequeño cuerpo. Era muy difícil reconocerla.

—Estuvimos horas tratando de quitarle esa horrible cosa de su cuerpo —agregó Leah.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas. La cena había terminado y habíamos dado paso a las anécdotas de nuestros hijos. Era muy gracioso poder compartir todas nuestras historias con nuestros amigos.

—Eso no es nada —interrumpió Emmet—. La primera vez que llevamos a Mía, luego que cumpliera los tres años, al restaurante, todos los empleados quedaron locos. ¡Lo juro! Temí que nos denunciaran por trastornos mentales. En esa época nuestra chiquita estaba obsesionada con esa hada mágica… —trató de recordar el nombre—. ¿Cómo era Rosie?

_—Tinkerbell_ —le dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

—¡Esa! —confirmó—. Creyó que las lechugas eran una especie de amigos de esa hada por ser verdes y prohibió que se sirvieran en los platos. Algunos pedidos ya habían salido con lechuga y ella misma fue corriendo hacia las mesas y trepó por ellas para quitarlas de los platos, culpando de asesinos a los pobres clientes.

—Recibimos muchas quejas por ello, y nos costó muchas disculpas y platos gratis —siguió Rose—. Pero fue divertido, luego Mía entendió que no podía hacer eso y que las hadas no eran amigas de las lechugas, sino de otras hadas —se rió.

El llanto de Abigail se sintió en el lugar y Alice rápidamente la sostuvo para darle de comer—. Solo espero que esta muchachita no nos dé muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Aun es tranquila Alice, esperemos que no haya heredado tu efusividad… aunque ¡espera! —sonreí malévolamente—. Quizás estaría bueno que sean como tú, así sufres un poco de tu propia medicina.

Mi prima me sacó la lengua.

—¡Oigan! ¿Se olvidan que yo debo vivir con ellas? ¿Qué será de mí si tengo a Alice original y réplica en mi mismo techo? —se quejó Jasper.

—Lo siento amor, cuando pronunciaste el _"sí, quier_o" fue para toda la vida, ahora no hay devolución —respondió Alice fingiendo enojo y se inclinó para besarlo.

Ver a mi prima tan feliz, hacia que yo lo estuviera por ella. Siempre fue una muchacha muy independiente, y muchas veces por eso la veía muy solitaria. Era muy bueno que haya conocido a Jasper, hacían una pareja encantadora y se notaba a leguas que se amaban con todo su corazón. Ella era la hermana que nunca tuve y si ella era feliz, yo también lo sería.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Jacob mirándonos a Bella y a mí—. ¿Nos alcanza la noche para saber que hicieron sus monstruitos?

Mi Bella se rió—. No nos alcanza la vida —dijo—. La última grave que hicieron fue vestir a Jason de mujer —se me vino la imagen a mi cabeza y estallé en carcajadas—. Lo tendrían que haber visto. Un prestigioso abogado vestido de mujer no es una buena combinación.

—¿Cómo me lo perdí? —dijo Alice riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando logré calmarme continué el relato—. Utilizaron vestidos de Sue e hicieron que se lo ponga. Todo con ayuda de Thomas también. Lo maquillaron _decentemente_ para ellos, pero cuando llegamos del trabajo… —mis carcajadas me interrumpieron.

—Estaba Jason parado en la sala con un vestido floreado de su esposa, su rostro pintado como un payaso y hasta tacones altos —agregó mi Bella—. Aun no lo supera, fue el día más vergonzoso de su vida.

—Imagínenlo, ¡entaconado y afeminado por niños de seis y tres años! —no pude más de la risa, mi estómago dolía y mis ojos lloraban.

Los de a mi alrededor no estaban muy distintos. Mi Bella estaba roja por las risas, Alice parecía una loca… hasta Jasper estaba igual. Emmett golpeaba la mesa buscando aire y Rose tenía su rostro oculto entre la mesa y sus brazos. Jacob y Leah lloraban de la risa y jadeaban en busca de aire.

—Encima… tú ves a Jason… tan serio y correcto —decía Rose entre risas.

—No nos pudo ver a la cara en dos semanas, hasta ahora le sigue costando —dijo Bella cuando su risa cesó un poco.

—¡Han criado monstruos! —exclamó Emmett.

—Pero no puedes negar que son adorables —dije bromista.

—Has hecho las cosas bien, Cullen —respondió guiñándome el ojo.

Unos instantes después entraron los pequeños al comedor —quienes se habían ido a jugar—, y se colocaron con sus respectivos padres. Yo senté a Tommy en mi regazo, mientras que mis porotitos fueron junto a su mamá.

—¿Pueden creerlo? Miren cuanto somos —murmuró Leah mirando hacia todos con sus ojos brillantes.

—Quien hubiera creído que estaríamos así luego de cuatro años, ¿no? —secundó Alice mirando como Jasper hacia el provechito Abigail en su hombro.

Mi prima tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde mi boda con mi ángel. Ahora éramos una familia consagrada y unida. Bendecidos por tres veces con nuestros hermosos angelitos —o pequeños demonios en algunos casos—. Aprendiendo el uno con el otro para poder respetarnos y hacer en conjunto la tarea de ser una verdadera familia.

No solo mi vida había cambiado; sino que las de todos los que nos rodeaban también lo hicieron.

Mis tíos, Esme y Carlisle, seguían tan bien como antes. Su amor perduraba a pesar de los años y se sentían muy orgullosos de ser abuelos biológicos por primera vez.

Jasper se había convertido en mi mano derecha —luego de mi tío Carlisle—. Cuando se terminó se resolver todo lo pendiente a los Denali, yo mismo había comprado su empresa para poder reconstruirla y encaminarla. No fue una tarea fácil, tuvimos que preocuparnos mucho por ello, pero pudimos sacarla adelante. Había nombrado a Jasper como uno de los accionistas más importantes, contribuyendo a cumplir uno de sus sueños. Desde ese día, las cosas mejoraron. La corporación había crecido con respecto a los demás años y habíamos logrado expandirnos, aun más, por todos los Estados Unidos.

Lamentablemente para Jasper no todo fue color de rosas. Su madre —quien luchó y luchó sin cesar—, no pudo ganarle al cáncer y falleció hace dos años. Sus últimas palabras fueron de felicidad, asegurando que se iba en paz porque todo el daño que les causó a las personas que menos se lo merecían, había sido recompuesto, estaba feliz con ella misma por lograr remendar sus errores. Volvió a pedirle disculpas a Thomas y Bella, y al saber que estaba perdonada se dejó ir al reencuentro con su hijo. Sam había quedado muy mal con la noticia, como era lógico. Luego de dos semanas se mudó a Chicago para estar cerca de su hijo y de sus nietos —eran la única familia que les quedaba—. Ahora se encontraba trabajando junto a Jasper y, aunque no todo estaba olvidado, manteníamos una relación cordial con él.

Para Emmett y Rosalie también las cosas fueron avanzando. Sus restaurantes eran los que mayor demanda tenían. Habían abierto unas cuatro sucursales más en todo Chicago y aun pensaban en abrir más. Habían vendido se departamento y compraron una casa no muy lejos de la nuestra. Mi ángel se había puesto muy feliz al conocer esa noticia, ya que no tenía a su hermana muy lejos de nosotros.

—Tengo sueño pa —la vocecita de mi pequeño me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré a Bella y asintió viendo como los porotitos luchaban para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Nos despedimos de todos con la promesa que haríamos más seguidos nuestros encuentros. Acomodamos a los niños en sus butacas y regresamos a casa.

…

—Si alguien me dijera que iba a terminar de esta manera con mi jefe gruñón, irritable, frío e insensible; jamás le hubiese creído —murmuró acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

La suave brisa del mar en nuestro rostro calmaba un poco el calor de los plenos días de julio. Hoy era domingo, y como tradición desde que nos habíamos mudado cerca de la playa, estábamos disfrutando del hermoso día soleado en la costa junto a nuestros pequeños.

—Yo tampoco hubiese creído que la última persona en llegar a la empresa por el aviso de secretaria, vistiendo esa horrible ropa desaliñada con un nido de pájaros en su cabeza y con unas zapatillas sucias, lograra cambiar mi vida completamente —piqué su nariz y ella pegó con un cariñoso golpe en mi pecho.

—¡Oye! No tenía nada de malo mi atuendo, yo iba en busca de trabajo no otra cosa —se excusó.

—Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de ti desde un principio. Aunque por fuera te notaras frágil, por dentro eras todo un titanio. Hiciste todo lo que hiciste por el bienestar de Thomas, luchando contra viento y marea para darle lo mejor. Ni siquiera mi corazón frío, gruñón y solitario pudo con ello —dije sonriéndole. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa instantáneamente—. Aunque este ciego tuvo que esperar dos años para darse cuenta que tenía a su salvación como secretaria.

—Debería castigarte por tardar tanto tiempo en darte cuenta —dijo coqueta.

—Me encantaría. Ya sabes, cuando los niños duermen los papis juegan —guiñé un ojo y ella se puso colorada.

Nos quedamos unos momentos cada uno divagando en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia los niños jugando con la arena. Cada vez que Thomas alzaba una torre del castillo que quería hacer, Lizzy o Charlie se lo tiraban, haciendo que los tres se rieran y comenzaran de nuevo a construirlo.

—El tiempo vuela, ¿no crees?

—Cuando uno es feliz y lo disfruta al máximo vuela con más rapidez —contesté estrechándola a mi cuerpo—. ¿Recuerdas las peleas que tuvimos por los nombres de los porotitos? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—No iba a dejar que llamaras a Lizzy igual que a mí.

—Es jugar sucio, porque Charlie tiene una parte de mi nombre —hice un mohín.

—Eras tan pesado en ese tiempo…

_Flashback _

_Estaba sentado en la recamara viendo cambiarse a mi hermosa esposa. Su vientre estaba gigante. A veces tenía miedo que nos dijeran que en vez de dos bebés hubieran veinte. Está bien quizás esté exagerando, pero temía que se fuera hacia adelante por su enorme vientre. _

_Una vez que terminó de colocarse su camisón, la ayudé a acostarse en la cama. Estábamos en los ocho meses, ya no faltaba nada para poder conocerlos por fin. _

_—Amor… __—dijo Bella mirándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolates. _

_—¿Uhm? —pregunté acariciando su vientre con mis dedos. _

_—Aun no hemos decidido cómo llamar a los bebés. Es obvio que no podemos decirles porotitos de por vida, estoy segura que nos odiarán. _

_Habíamos hablado esporádicamente de lo mismo, siempre postergando el momento porque no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo. Habíamos decidido mantener en sorpresa los sexos de los bebés para hacer la espera más emocionante. Al principio parecía buena idea, pero moría de ganas de saber si tendría a mis mini Bellas junto a mí en menos de un mes. _

_—Yo ya te dije, me gustaría Isabella y Marie __—dije sonriendo como niño que le regalan un dulce. _

_—Ya te dije que no. Hay millones de nombres, ¿Por qué justamente los míos? _

_—¿Por qué no? —contraataqué. _

_—No empecemos con lo mismo… —suspiró cansada. _

_—Está bien, ¿Cuáles tienes si son niñas? —pregunté. _

_Me miró temerosa__—. Me agrada Elisabeth —dijo en un murmullo y me tensé._

_Ese nombre significaba mucho en mi vida, había sido el nombre de mi madre. Miré emocionado a Bella y ella me miraba ¿culpable? Acaso… ¿pensaba que me molestaría? Al contrario era maravilloso que quisiera ponerle a nuestra hija como mi madre. _

_—¿De verdad? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Asintió— ¡Oh cariño! Me encanta. Gracias —dije acercándome a su rostro para besarla dulcemente. _

_—¿No te molesta?_

_—Por supuesto que no. Es más tengo una idea —dije y me alentó para que siguiese—. Ya que ambos hemos perdido a nuestros padres —dije tristemente—. ¿Qué te parece si los combinamos para utilizarlos con nuestros bebés?_

_Me miró con ojos brillantes—. ¿Enserio? _

_—¡Por supuesto! Yo creo que ellos tuvieron mucho que ver para que hoy estemos en donde estamos, además que estoy seguro que estarían felices si sus nombres sean representados por sus nietos. _

_—¡Me encanta! —dijo y se colgó a mi cuello, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sentimos unas hermosas pataditas desde su vientre. _

_—Parece que a ellos también les agrada la idea —dije acariciando a mis porotitos por encima del vientre de su madre. _

_—¿Entonces si son niñas les pondremos Elizabeth y Renée? _

_Asentí—. ¿Y si son niños les pondremos Charlie y Edward?_

_—Te amo —dijo sonriendo y me golpeé mentalmente. _

_—No se vale, tú si le pondrás mi nombre a uno de los bebés —dije haciendo un berrinche._

_—Lo siento cariño, te llamas igual que tu padre —dijo y sonreí en sus labios. _

_—Te amo pequeña chatajeadora —nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, confirmando los nombres con las continuas pataditas de nuestros bebés. _

_Ese había sido el trato aunque tuvimos que improvisar cuando nacieron los bebés —o hacer algunos cambios—. Como habían nacido una niña y un niño optamos por mantener los nombres: la niña se llamaría Elizabeth Renée y el pequeño Charlie Edward. _

_Había sido una excelente elección. _

_Fin flashback_

—No era pesado, defendía mis ideales —me excusé volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Ahora lo llamas así? —me encogí de hombros.

Nos quedamos unos instantes más en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro y mirando a nuestros hermosos hijos jugar con la arena.

—Soy un tipo suertudo —murmuré nostálgicamente.

—Ambos lo fuimos —secundó mi ángel clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos.

—Nunca imaginé enamorarme de la manera que estoy enamorado de ti —acaricié su mejilla.

—Yo tampoco imaginé volver a enamorarme y confiar en alguien más. Pero mírame ahora —se señaló—. Estoy hecha toda una tonta enamorada a tus pies.

Solté una carcajada—. ¿Y yo? Estoy seguro que dejo un camino de babas cuando estoy detrás de ti.

—Eso es asqueroso, señor Cullen.

—Es lo que usted provoca, señora Cullen —besé sus anillos.

Vimos a nuestros pequeños jugar, y una ola rompió fuertemente cerca de ellos haciendo que el agua llevara arrastrando a Lizzy. Mi cuerpo se tensó completamente y amagué a levantarme para salvar a mi pequeña, pero los brazos de Bella me lo impidieron. La miré como si estuviera loca y solo señaló hacia donde estaba Elizabeth. Miré hacia allí y se reía abiertamente, haciendo que una ola de calmar se instalara en mi cuerpo. Se corrió el cabello mojado del rostro y sacudió sus rodillas para volver corriendo junto a sus hermanos.

—De vez en cuando pueden arreglárselas solos, amor —me dijo Bella quitando un mechón de cabello en mi frente—. Están creciendo y necesitan aventurar y valerse por sí mismos.

—Pero solo tienen tres años —dije haciendo un puchero.

Bella se acercó a mí y tomó con sus dientes mi labio inferior sobresalido—. ¿Qué harás cuando tenga veinte y te diga que tiene novio?

Se me puso la piel de gallina—. No precipites los tiempos, falta mucho para ello y ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.

¿Mi pequeña y un _muchachito_? ¡Já! De eso ni hablar.

Cuando se hizo entrada en la tarde, decidimos juntar las cosas y volver a la casa. Los niños estaban rendidos y no tardarían en quedarse dormidos.

Cuando llegamos bañamos a Lizzy y a Charlie —Thomas era grande y no necesitaba ayuda—, fueron sus palabras, no las mías.

Luego de cenar llevamos a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones y al tercer párrafo de su libro favorito, los mellizos quedaron fritos.

Mientras Bella se duchaba, fui hasta al cuarto de Thomas para darle el beso de las buenas noches.

—Pa —dijo mi pequeño luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—Dime campeón —contesté acariciando su cabello.

—Creo que nunca te lo dije… pero gracias —al ver mi ceño fruncido agregó—: Tú nunca nos abandonaste. Sé que Benjamín tampoco lo hizo porque vive aquí —señaló su corazón—, pero eres tú el papá que yo elegí y volvería a elegir infinitas veces. Aunque aun soy pequeño y no entiendo el mundo de los adultos, tengo en claro que cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste, ¿recuerdas?

Suspiré emocionado luchando por mantener mis lágrimas al margen—. Por supuesto que recuerdo, dije que…

—… nunca nos abandonarías y nos harías felices —interrumpió. Abrí mis brazos para él y se refugió en ellos—. Siempre me das mi lugar como si fuera tu hijo de verdad… aunque al principio demostré celos a mis hermanitos pensando que tú ibas a preferirlos a ellos.

Tendría que sorprenderme de la madurez a su corta edad, pero él siempre se había demostrado más maduro que los niños normales de su edad.

—Tommy, tú eres mi hijo de verdad —recordé el día en que nos entregaron los papeles de la adopción. Ese, sin duda, había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—Lo sé. ¿Siempre vas a estar con nosotros y mamá?

—¿Tienes que hacer esa pregunta? —pregunté bromista—. Estaré hasta que vea que ustedes puedan valerse por sí solos y ya no me necesiten… aunque ni así van a salvarse de mí.

—Nunca voy a dejar de necesitarte, pa. Te amo mucho —dijo escondiendo su cabecita en mi pecho.

—Yo también te amo, mi pequeño angelito —lo abracé más fuerte y tarareé en su oído la melodía que lo ayudaba a dormir pacíficamente.

Menos de diez minutos después, su respiración se volvió acompasada y supe que se había dormido. Lo acomodé en su cama y lo cobijé. Tras darle un beso en la frente, salí de su cuarto en busca de mi ángel.

…

—Hoy me di cuenta que tienes razón, los niños están creciendo muy rápido. Pero, debemos aprovecharlos al máximo —me dejé caer en el sofá tomando el control remoto del aire acondicionado, ya estaba lo suficientemente fresco.

—Por supuesto amor, tampoco es que mañana ya los tengamos que ver partir —comentó burlona.

Me reí de lo exagerado que estaba siendo. Por supuesto que faltaba muchísimo tiempo… con todos los recuerdos que rememoramos, supongo que la nostalgia invadió mi cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Ese tema está cerrado —dije colocándola en mi regazo—. ¿Sabes? Los niños duermen —agregué sugerente.

—¿Y los papis podemos jugar? —preguntó burlona besando mi cuello.

—Créeme que lo necesito —pase mis manos una y otra vez por sus suaves piernas.

—Yo también lo necesito —jadeó cuando mis dientes alcanzaron el lóbulo de su oreja.

Durante todo este tiempo aprendí a conocer cada parte su cuerpo, hasta podría asegurar que lo conocía mucho mejor que ella. Sabía que tocar para tenerla encendida en un santiamén. Al igual que ella se hizo experta conmigo también, con solo dos toques ya me volvía loco.

—¿Me crees un loco si te digo que me gustaría que tengamos otro hijo? —salió de mis labios la pregunta que venía rondando mi cabeza hacia tiempo, sin pensarlo.

Bella me miró atónita pero había un brillo divertido en sus ojos—. ¿Tengo que caerme de culo?

Me reí al recordar mi reacción ante la noticia del embarazo de Bella. Por más que pasaran los años, jamás se olvidaría de eso.

—Después de los dolores de cabeza que pasamos con Lizzy y Charlie, ¿aun quieres más hijos?

Me encogí de hombros y la estreché a mi cuerpo—. Temo olvidar la práctica de colocar pañales y preparar biberones.

—La idea de otro mini Edward me está gustando y mucho —contestó besando mi mandíbula—. ¿Qué pasa si vuelven a nacer mellizos?

—Supongo que tendremos que discutir otros cuatro nombres más, pero vendrá una mini Bella para mí —contesté.

—Eres un loco, pero nada me haría más feliz que poder darte más hijos —atacó mis labios necesitada, respondí a su beso de igual forma.

Sonreí en sus labios—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—Va a tener que abastecer la casa de mucho helado de vainilla y mucho dulce de maní, señor Cullen.

—Puedo con eso —dije tomándola en brazos para encaminarnos hacia nuestra habitación—. Te amo tanto, mi hermoso ángel —dije besando sus párpados, nariz, mejillas, frente para llegar a sus labios y besarla tiernamente.

Me situé arriba de ella aguantando todo mi peso —una vez que llegamos a la cama—. La miré intensamente, por más que los años pasaran, mi amor por esta perfecta mujer jamás acabaría.

—Yo también te amo, aunque estés un poco loco —soltó una carcajada cuando le hice cosquillas en su abdomen.

—Muy bien señora Cullen, la misión "En búsqueda de nuestro próximo bebé" comenzará ahora —volvió a reírse.

—No creo que haga mucho efecto hoy semental —enarqué una ceja—. Debo ir al ginecólogo primero para suspender las píldoras anticonceptivas.

—Puedes resfriarte y tomar antibióticos —bromeé recordando que esa fue la razón por la cual había quedado embarazada de los porotitos.

Rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas—. La práctica hace la perfección, ¿no?

—¡Oh mi amor! Con todo lo que practicaremos, estaremos en la perfección asegurada. Aunque ya será perfecto, porque será una parte de los dos.

—Te amo —dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

—Como yo te amo a ti, para toda la vida —respondí y nos dejamos llevar por el deseo de nuestros cuerpos; entregándonos el uno con el otro, una vez más.

Si existía la perfección, yo estaba cerca de averiguarlo... si no es que ya la había encontrado.

Las vueltas de la vida habían traído a mi ángel junto a mí, para repararme y enseñarme a no cerrarme en la oscura y solitaria vida en la que estaba.

Con su calidez, amor y nuestro Thomas, logró derretir mi corazón congelado. Haciendo que ganara la batalla más importante de mi vida: la de los fantasmas del pasado.

Hoy era más feliz que nunca, tenía una hermosa esposa a la que amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo, tres hijos maravillosos y quizá uno más en el futuro.

La vida me había quitado a dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, pero aunque sufrí mucho su pérdida y alguna vez estuve resentido con la vida misma. Hoy agradecía todo lo que me sucedió… porque gracias a esos hechos, había conocido al amor de mi vida y construí junto a ella la hermosa familia que teníamos hoy.

Ahora solo había una cosa que hacer: disfrutar del enorme futuro que tenía junto a las personas que amaba… y agradecer cada día vivido por la magnífica vida que se me otorgó.

En todos estos años aprendí que, si hay etapas duras y vacías en la vida, y pienses que nunca se resolverá nada. No hay que desesperar —aunque en el momento sea imposible—. El destino tiene sus cartas sobre la mesa y pondrá en tu camino lo que necesites para ser feliz.

Yo fui un afortunado al que le sucedió eso, porque solo necesito a alguien como mi Bella para ser feliz; y el destino y la vida me la trajeron a mí cuando más la necesitaba para hacer que brillara en mi inmensa oscuridad y llenarme de dicha y amor con su luz, para siempre.

.

**COLORIN COLORADO, ¿ÉSTA HISTORIA HA TERMINADO?**

* * *

><p>¡Hola hermosos! La verdad es que tenia la intensión de subir antes el epilogo, pero no pude.<p>

Ahora si... el epílogo llegó :')... pero, ¿han visto que aun no cambie el estado a completo y la letra en negrita? *guiño de ojo* jajajaja.

Si bien la historia ya terminó, tengo planeado darles un regalo de Navidad para ustedes (además me rehuso a despedir a Tommy y a los porotiros tan pronto xD), por haber sido tan buenos conmigo y apoyarme a lo largo de la historia. Haré lo posible por darles la sorpresa mañana, para festejar de alguna forma la Navidad juntos :D

Se que sueno repetitiva pero... GRACIAS! Por todo, de verdad, a los que leen, los que me dejan reviews (que por cierto mil disculpas por no haber podido responderlos, pero ya me pondré al día , a las chicas del facebook... en fin a TODOS gracias :)

Tendrán noticias de mi muy pronto y antes de despedirme quiero desearles una muy feliz Nochebuena y Navidad junto a todos sus seres queridos. Mis mejores deseos para todos.

Nos seguimos leyendo y ya saben que para cualquier cosa, pueden ubicarme en Facebook: **Alie A Cullen**

Agradecimientos especiales a: 

******sandra32321,** ****rebbecka, ****LoreMolina, ****Emotica G. W , ****lexa0619, ****freckles03, ****Ely Cullen M, Inmans, Mery, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen,****Mary, ****KarenMasenCullen, Maricoles, ****MariellaWaldorf, ****BET, ****Carito20duna, ****Helena, EdbEll CuLLen, ****karito CullenMasen, ****camela, madaswan, beakis, WritersCompulsive, ****ISACOBO, ****alondra, ****nany87, ****MARIE8878, ****supattinsondecullen, ****Gabriela, Cath Robsteniana,****yuli09, ****TprEtincelle, ****LUZ. C.C, ****SalyLuna, ****Seiya-Moon2, ****Lia, yasna, PrincesLynx, ****Elizabeth Lecter, ****vivi S R, ****robsha pattmar, ****Ana McQueen de Pattinson, ****PattyQ, Charlie, ****MaryAdri, yani, ****nina, ****eddieIlove, ****BkPattz, ****Z-Li, ****Noe Pattz, ****Roxcio, ****robsten-pattison, AglaeeCullen810, ****mandy.01, ****We are fighting dreamers, ****Lakentsb, ****AglaeeCullen810, ****solcito, Sheila Marie Cullen, ****Cristal82, ****joli cullen, ****toyitaa Cullen, ****Ely Cullen M, ****harpohe, ****AleCullenn, ****Candy Dalae, ****stewpattz, ****Maripo Cullen, Sara, ****lokaxtv, ****lexa0619, ****Babi,****PotterZoe, ****bellaliz, ****Angel-Moon17, ****janalez, MeliRobsten02, Mina, ****mami Cullen, ****catitacullen, ****naive sweet girl, i****saaa95, ****Richy08,****blueorchid02, ****ETERNOAMANECER, ****lunatico0030, ****Shar0192, esmeralda, ****Delfii, ****Liliana Lazcano Villalon, ****blueorchid02, ****EDLFG12345,****Ine Flores M, ****VaNeSaErK, ****Lore562, ****bellaliz, Paolizz, lovelove13, Esme Mary Cullen, Monica Cullen Withlock, blueorchild02, ****

¡No se olviden de contarme que les pareció el epílogo!**** (:****

****Alie ~****


	34. Ѽ Outtake: Navidad en familia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Outtake: Navidad en familia**

**POV EDWARD**

No era el _Grinch_, ni odiaba la navidad ni mucho menos pero… ¿había que poner esas _hermosas_ lucecitas por todos lados? Hasta soñaba con aquello, cerraba los ojos y veía parpadear luces verdes, rojas, azules y amarillas.

¡Estaba volviendo loco!

Bella era una loca obsesionada con los detalles navideños y los niños la secundaban con mucho ánimo. Muchas veces temí por mi seguridad, al imaginar que una mañana me levantaría y tendría un juego de luces en vez de mi corbata puesta en el cuello. Muy exagerado, lo sé.

—Un poco a la izquierda —señaló mi ángel.

¿Dije que estaba a unos cuatro metros de altura colgando el hermoso —nótese el sarcasmo—, del reno _Rudolf_ en el tejado de la casa?

—Ahí está ¡perfecto! —chilló y dio brinquitos en su lugar.

Bajé las escaleras y miré hacia arriba viendo los arreglos navideños. Había quedado muy bien, aunque en la noche cuando encendiéramos las luces iba a quedar mucho mejor.

Me acerqué a Bella y la rodeé con mis brazos a pesar de todas las capas de ropa que traía encima. Llevaba un gracioso gorro que la hacía ver adorable.

—Yo tengo a mi propia reno _Rudolf_ conmigo —dije picando su nariz roja y congelada debido al frío.

_—Rudolf _o no, me amas igual —dijo colocando sus manos detrás de mi cuello.

—Eso no cambiaría ni aunque te transformes en una hermosa oveja —dije y acerqué mis labios para besarla castamente.

—¡Papi, mami, miren lo que hicimos! —exclamó Lizzy saltando graciosamente.

Me separé a regañadientes de mi esposa y entrelacé nuestros dedos protegidos por guantes siguiendo de cerca a nuestra única pequeña.

Frente a nosotros había un intento de muñeco de nieve. Aunque se parecía más a una montaña blanca con ojos y brazos.

—Les presentamos a _Lulú,_ es nuestra muñeca de nieve —dijo Thomas con sus ojitos brillantes.

—Mira ma tiene una hermosa bufanda —Bella jadeó al reconocer su prenda roja en el _cuello _de Lulú—. Y trabaja de secretaria —agregó Charlie.

—Y este es _Rino_, el esposo de Lulú —presentó mi hermosa princesa señalando a la otra montaña blanca—. Trabaja en una empresa como tú, papi —sonrió dejando ver sus pequeños dientes—. Hasta tiene corbata.

Jadeé al ver una de mis corbatas favoritas en el cuello de Rino. Esa era muy especial porque fue un regalo de mi ángel. ¿Cuándo la habrían robado?

—¿Les gusta? —preguntó Charlie.

Nos miramos junto a Bella y nos echamos a reír. Aunque hayamos perdido prendas de ropa, ver la felicidad de nuestros pequeños era impagable.

—Por supuesto nos encantan, Rino y Lulú —hice hincapié en los extraños nombres de los muñecos.

—¿Dónde está Tony? —preguntó Bella buscándolo con su mirada.

—Se enojó porque Charlie puso la corbata de Rino, él quería ponerla pero es un enano —explicó Lizzy.

Bella negó con la cabeza y fue en busca de Tony.

—No deben ser malos con él, aun es pequeño pero también quiere jugar con ustedes —les expliqué seriamente.

—Lo sentimos papá, pero es que… desarmaba los muñecos y queríamos mostrarles la sorpresa —explicó Tommy con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Prometen no excluirlo más?

—Lo prometemos —dijeron los tres al unísono.

Levanté mi mirada y Bella veía junto a Tony en sus brazos. Mi pobre pequeño escondió su hermoso rostro en el cuello de mi esposa.

—¿Qué deben decirle a Tony? —preguntó Bella con reproche.

—Lo sentimos, Tony —volvieron a decir los tres al unísono.

—Así está mejor —dije sonriéndoles y ellos rápidamente me sonrieron en respuesta—. Hola pequeño —me acerqué a Bella y toqué la melena castaña de Anthony.

Salió de su escondite y clavó sus preciosas esmeraldas en mí. Sonrió ligeramente y tiró sus bracitos hacia mí para que lo alzara. Lo hice al instante.

—¡Pa, pa, pa! —exclamó tomando el cuello de mi campera. Le sonreí dulcemente y acomodé su pequeño gorrito color azul.

—¿Vamos a buscar gorritos para Lulú y Rino? —le pregunté y asintió con su cabecita entendiendo lo que le decía.

Avisé a Bella que regresaba a la casa para buscar prendas para los nuevos muñecos que estaban haciendo los tres pequeños con su ayuda. Asintió mientras juntaba una bola de nieve junto a Lizzy y cortaba unas ramas que le pasaba Charlie.

Entré al calor de nuestro hogar y, junto a Tony, fuimos hasta el cuarto de los niños en búsqueda de distintos gorritos.

—Ah, ah —balbuceó Tony acercándose a mí con pasos torpes mostrándome un lindo gorrito rosa.

—Es perfecto ese cielo, de seguro le quedará bien a Lulú —mi pequeño comenzó a aplaudir causándome ternura.

Mi pequeño Anthony de casi dos años había llegado a nosotros más rápido de lo que pensábamos. Apenas habíamos decidido buscar otro bebé; a la semana siguiente Bella había asistido al ginecólogo y solo dos meses después supimos que estábamos en la dulce espera por tercera vez —contando los embarazos de Bella—.

Anthony era todo lo contrario a Lizzy a Charlie, era muy tranquilo y tímido. Todos estaban locos por él, pero él odiaba ser el centro de la atención. Por eso, cada vez que hacíamos reuniones familiares Tony se quedaba en mis brazos o en los de su madre.

Era la segunda navidad que pasaríamos con la presencia de Anthony y queríamos que disfrutara de estas hermosas fechas lo más mágico posible. Esa era una de las razones por la cual la casa se había convertido en lo más cercano a una bombilla de luz gigante de varios colores.

Una vez que terminamos de buscar los gorritos volvimos para reunirnos con los demás.

—¡Mira pa! Terminamos todos los muñecos —exclamó Charlie corriendo hasta alcanzarme, pero se tropezó antes de llegar, por suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio y no llegó a caerse.

—Ten cuidado Charlie, puedes lastimarte —lo regañé con cariño y asintió quitándose la nieve de los pantalones. Lo tomé de la mano y fuimos hacia las grandes montañas de nieve blanca —o muñecos de nieve, según mis pequeños—.

Bella hizo un gracioso gesto con sus manos, como dando la inauguración a los muñecos de nieve. Frente a nosotros había seis muñecos de nieve —o intentos de ellos—, muy simpáticos. Les di los gorros que habíamos ido a buscar y junto a Bella ayudamos a Tony a colocar su gorrito al muñeco más pequeño.

—Este es Toti — ¿Toti? ¿Dónde se había esfumado la imaginación de mis pequeños? Reí entre dientes—. Es el más pequeño y eres tú Tony —hizo muecas graciosas y su hermano menor rió en fuertes carcajadas—. Este como es el más grande soy yo —siguió Thomas—, se llama Tuca.

—Esta como es la _maaaaaas_ linda y única nena se llama Jazmín —dijo mi pequeña y colocó la gorra rosa en la cabeza de su muñeca.

—Y este es Chano —dijo ahora Charlie señalando al muñeco faltante de un nombre original—. ¡Es el más lindo!

Con Bella soltamos carcajadas riéndonos de los inventos de nuestros hijos. Definitivamente no había nada mejor que la imaginación de los niños.

Saqué la cámara del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la programé en modo automático. Nos colocamos junto a los muñecos y nos hicimos algunas fotos. Sin dudas, quería inmortalizar este hermoso momento en fotografías.

Nos entretuvimos unos momentos jugando con la nieve, hasta que el frío se hizo más crudo y nos metimos a la casa para evitar enfermedades.

Bella fue hacia la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente, mientras que yo rebuscaba en el ático los adornos faltantes del gran árbol que ocupa _casi_ la mitad de la sala. De acuerdo capaz volvía a exagerar las dimensiones, pero realmente ese árbol era gigante.

Una vez que encontré todas las cajas que faltaban las fui llevando una por una hacia la sala, dejándolas a un costado del árbol y me reuní con mi esposa y mis hijos en la cocina para beber el delicioso chocolate caliente de mí amado ángel.

—¿Iremos con abu Sue hoy? —preguntó Lizzy y Bella asintió limpiándole su boca llena de chocolate.

—Pórtense bien y no van a empezar a jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro y esconderle todas sus cosas, ¿oyeron?

—Pero fue divertido, además no perdió nada —refutó Charlie llevando su simpático vaso de _Mickey_ a su boca. Lizzy asintió apoyando a su mellizo.

—No perdió nada, pero estuvo buscando una semana su reloj _no perdido_ —se carcajeó Tommy.

Disimulé una tos para esconder mi risa. Aunque ahora los mellizos tenían cinco años, sus travesuras no disminuyeron. Es más, cada vez aprendían cosas nuevas y las llevaban a cabo rápidamente. Sus blancos fáciles eran los pobres de Jason y Sue. Pero ellos tenían la culpa, apañaban mucho a los pequeños diablillos y no le marcaban los límites.

—Terminamos de armar el árbol y los llevaré a casa de abuela Sue ¿de acuerdo? —pregunté y rápidamente tanto Bella como yo tapamos nuestros oídos.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiii! —chillaron los cuatro juntos —aunque Tony solo levantó su bracitos y disimuló una risa adorable.

Unos veinte minutos después del delicioso chocolate caliente ayudé a lavar las tazas sucias, mientras los niños nos esperaban en la sala, muy ansiosos, para terminar de armar el arbolito de Navidad.

—Muy bien ¡Manos a la obra! —dijo Bella y chocó ambas palmas.

El árbol estaba a medio armar, hacía dos días fuimos a la tienda a comprar el más grande que había. Aunque solo habíamos ido a comprar el bendito árbol, la cajuela del auto estuvo lleno de otros tipos de decoraciones y, por supuesto, que nadie se olvide de _Rudolf_. Desde que los pequeños vieron esa película se quedaron maravillados con ese simpático reno, hasta se habían declarado sus _fans_.

Los niños jugaron con las guirnaldas, los globos, las luces… hasta por fin el árbol estuvo listo, solo había que colocar la estrella dorada de la punta.

—Espera Edward —dijo Bella y fue en búsqueda de la cámara—. Ahora si —dijo y sonreí.

Todos los años teníamos diferentes tradiciones en nuestra familia. Cada año, un integrante distinto era el asignado para colocar la estrella. El año pasado había sido Lizzy, y ahora era el turno de Tony.

Alcé a Anthony en mis brazos y el apretó fuertemente la estrella en sus manitos. Soltó una hermosa carcajada y lo elevé hasta la punta del árbol.

Con mi ayuda, logramos colocar la estrella y en el punto exacto donde quedaba puesta, el flash de la cámara nos cegó. Los niños se pusieron a saltar y a aplaudir. Tony no dejó de reírse en ningún momento.

—Ahora si niños, el árbol está formalmente terminado —dije colocando en sus propios pies a mi hijo más pequeño.

—¡Uuujuu! —exclamó dando palmaditas.

—Vayan a buscar sus abrigos para ir a casa de la abuela —dijo Bella y los niños subieron corriendo las escaleras.

Suspiré viéndolos correr—. ¿Dónde guardan las baterías?

—Me lo vengo preguntando hace años —dijo graciosa y me dio un casto beso en los labios—. ¿Vamos a ponerte tu abrigo, Tony? —le dijo ahora al pequeño. Él asintió y se fue junto a su mamá.

Tomé mi campera junto a las llaves de la camioneta y una vez que todos estuvimos listos nos dirigimos hacia el vehículo.

Como la familia se había agrandado, el Volvo nos quedaba chico para los seis. Por eso, compramos una camioneta familiar para caber en ella sin problemas. Al principio fue difícil separarme de mi preciado Volvo, pero igualmente lo seguía utilizando para ir y volver de la empresa.

—Papi, pon las canciones navideñas ¡Me encantan! —exclamó mi pequeña saltando en su lugar del auto.

Asentí y cambié la estación de radio. La suave melodía de los villancicos inundó el coche. Los niños cantaban sin cesar, seguidos de Bella. Hasta yo me vi cantando a los gritos como todos los demás.

Entre risas, cantos desafinados y mucha alegría llegamos hasta casa de mi nana.

—Los esperábamos más temprano —nos recibió Jason—. Pasen que hace un frio que congelan hasta los huesos —se hizo a un lado e ingresamos a la casa.

—¡Abu Jason! —exclamaron los pequeños y lo abrazaron cariñosamente.

Terminados los saludos fuimos en busca de los demás.

—Mira lo grandes que están —se acercó hasta los niños mi tía Esme—. ¿Dónde está el más pequeñito de la familia?

Tony escondió su cabecita en mi cuello—. Saluda a abuelita Esme, pequeño —dije acariciándole la cabecita.

Sin sacar su cabecita de mi cuello levantó una mano y la meció saludándola. Tanto Esme, como Bella y yo nos carcajeamos por su ocurrencia.

—Eres tan adorable —murmuró Esme y Tony por fin salió de su escondite sonriéndole abiertamente a su abuela.

—¡Niños vamos a hornear las galletas de Navidad! —exclamó Sue y cuando nos vio se acercó a nosotros—. Hola pequeñito —saludó a Tony dejándole un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Segura que puedes cuidarlos, Sue? —preguntó mi esposa.

—Por supuesto que sí, ustedes vayan tranquilos —contestó y asentimos.

Saludamos a los niños y nos dirigimos junto a Anthony para hacer las compras navideñas.

…

—¿Qué te parece un auto a batería? —pregunté señalando uno rojo.

—No lo creo, además ¿recuerdas cuando le regalaron uno a Charlie? —descarté la idea rápidamente. Charlie se había llevado el golpe más fuerte de todos los tuvo, habíamos terminado en el hospital. Definitivamente, buscaríamos otra cosa.

Seguimos recorriendo los pasillos de la enorme juguetería. Sin encontrar nada que nos llamara la atención. ¿Qué deseaban los niños con todo el corazón?

Una idea loca cruzó mi mente, pero también quería darle la sorpresa a Bella así que, no se lo diría a ella y luego lo conseguiría yo solo.

—Tony ven aquí —le dije cuando se me escapó y lo seguí de cerca.

Se entretuvo mirando unos peluches gigantes y el que más llamó su fue un oso panda. No lo pensé dos veces y lo tomé en mis brazos para comprárselo.

Sentí vibrar mi celular y como pude lo saqué.

_Estoy en la tienda de en frente a la juguetería __—Bella._

Respondí un_ "en cinco me encuentro contigo", _y junto a Tony, fuimos a pagar su nuevo oso.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, Tony tenía una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro. Ni siquiera quiso envolver su regalo. Me obligó —literalmente—, a cargarlo en mis brazos y llevarlo a él del otro lado. Así que ahora estaba, en un brazo sosteniendo a mi hijo más pequeño y en el otro al enorme oso panda.

Anthony me contagió su sonrisa hasta que vi a mi Bella hablando efusivamente con un hombre —horrible hay que aclarar—. Mis pies tomaron movimiento antes siquiera me dé cuenta.

—Estas fechas son un caos, todos salen a buscar los regalos hasta último momento —dijo el intento de educado tipo. ¿No veía la enorme sortija en su dedo?

Las vacaciones ayudan en eso, no todos tenemos tiempo para comprarlos a principios de Diciembre —dijo mi Bella.

—¿Te gustaría tomar un café? — ¡Carajo! Quería golpearlo.

Bella abrió grande los ojos—. ¿Café? No lo creo. Vine a comprarles los regalos a mis hijos, y usted me había dicho lo mismo.

De acuerdo hasta aquí traté de soportarlo. Aceleré mis pasos y en tres grandes zancadas estuve junto a mi Bella arreglándome para pasar mi brazo en su cintura posesivamente.

Miré fijamente al hombre en frente nuestro con cara de pocos amigos, de seguro me veía como un loco, pero ¿Quién se creía para invitarle un café a mi ángel?

—¿Te conozco? —pregunté de mala manera. Bella escondió una risita ocultando su rostro en el oso —quien ahora llevaba en sus manos—.

—No lo creo —respondió fingiendo simpatía—. Soy Nahuel —dijo estirando su mano.

—Edward —le respondí sin estrechar su mano y el individuo disimuladamente la bajó—. Marido y padre de cuatro hermosos hijos junto a esta hermosa mujer —agregué con dientes apretados.

—¿Vamos amor? —preguntó Bella mirándome divertida.

Besé castamente sus labios—. Vamos.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Sophie! Espero que consigan los regalos —saludó el espécimen… aguarden ¿Había dicho Sophie?

—Feliz Navidad —contestó con educación mi ángel. Yo ni me molesté en saludarlo. Nos dimos media vuelta y seguimos recorriendo el centro comercial.

—Te dejo un momento a solas y los buitres se te acercan —reproché cuando nos sentamos en una cafetería a recuperar energías. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto todos los días mi prima? De verdad que salir de compras era muy estresante y aun más en estas fechas.

—Ese tipo salió de la nada, además me había preguntado que le podía comprar a una pequeña de tres años —se justificó dándole de tomar el biberón a Tony.

Rodé los ojos—. Es una excusa barata, ¿no vio tus anillos? ¿No se fijó que estas felizmente casada?

—No seas exagerado, solo le hablé para ayudarlo —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea —murmuré—. ¿Te llamó Sophie? ¿Es que acaso tienes una doble vida y no me enteré? —me reí.

—No iba a darle mi verdadero nombre a alguien tan pesado —rió abiertamente—. Y… lamento decepcionarte, pero mi vida solo gira alrededor de cuatro niños y cierto hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeraldas que robó mi corazón. No tengo una doble vida —tomé su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Te amo —dije.

—Yo también lo hago, celosito —contestó risueña.

Una vez que terminamos de tomar nuestros chocolates, volví a tomar el oso y Bella llevó en brazos a Tony para volver a la difícil tarea de encontrarles los mejores regalos a nuestros pequeños.

Algo parecido a _Misión Imposible_, pero ya encontraríamos algo.

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

—¡Ma, ma, ma, ma! —canturreaba mi pequeño Tony pidiéndome más comida.

Por más que lo mirara y mirara, me era imposible creer que estuviera con nosotros. Pasó todo tan rápido que apenas y nos habíamos hecho la idea de un nuevo integrante en la familia.

Pero era verdad, él existía y llenaba nuestros días de alegría y ternura. Era el más mimado de la familia por ser el más pequeño, pero también había algunos altercados con sus hermanos. Tony siempre quería jugar con ellos, pero aún era muy chiquito y no entendía los juegos. Los mellizos no se caracterizaban por ser pacientes con él y el que siempre mediaba entre ellos era Thomas.

—¿Está rico? —le pregunté acercándole otra cucharada a su boca. Él asintió con una sonrisa clavando sus hermosas esmeraldas en mí.

—Amor —elevé mi vista hacia Edward—. ¿No crees que hay mucho silencio? —enarcó una ceja mirando a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Están jugando afuera, ¿Por qué?

—Solo preguntaba —besó la frente de Tony y luego se acercó a mí—. Buenos días, ángel.

—Buenos días dormilón —correspondí a su beso en mis labios.

—¿Has desayunado?

—Solo le preparé el desayuno a los niños, pensaba hacerlo cuando termine de alimentar a Tony.

—Yo me encargo de eso —dijo y fue hacia la cocina.

Miré cada rincón de la casa. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, esperando la ansiada Navidad. Amaba esta época del año y mucho más cuando los niños estaban impacientes por la llegada de Papá Noel, la inocencia de los pequeños le daba un hermoso toque mágico.

Esta noche nuestra casa abría sus puertas para toda la familia. Eso requería un enorme trabajo para nosotros, pero con ayuda de Edward todo era posible de realizar. Además, los niños estaban entretenidos jugando con la nieve y podríamos alistar la casa sin problemas y rápidamente.

Luego de unos instantes, Edward se apareció nuevamente con un delicioso desayuno caliente. Desayunamos animadamente hablando de trivialidades y riéndonos de las graciosas muecas que hacia Anthony.

—¿Crees que dos pavos alcanzaran?

Pensé en la cantidad de personas que vendrían—. Si, además son enormes.

—Conociendo a Emmett y Jacob, lo pensaría dos veces —agregó mordiendo su tostada.

Negué con la cabeza divertida y terminé de tomar mi café con leche.

—¡Ma, pa! Vengan a ver lo que hicieron los mellizos, traté de detenerlos, pero no me hicieron caso —la voz rápida de Thomas nos sobresaltó.

Rápidamente nos levantamos y Edward alzó a Tony en brazos para dirigirnos hacia el patio delantero.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mi marido cuando localizamos a los niños.

Lizzy y Charlie estaban parados delante del Volvo con caritas de _"yo no fui";_ temí lo peor. Esos rostros significaban problemas.

—¿Qué hicieron niños? —pregunté con voz dulce.

—Nada mamita —dijo Lizzy sonriendo inocentemente.

Edward suspiró—. ¿Qué esconden detrás de ustedes?

Charlie miró a ambos lados con una sonrisa inocente en su boca—. Nada papi.

Volteé mi mirada hacia Thomas y él solo tapó su rostro con sus manos. ¿Qué habían hecho ahora los diablillos?

—Te hicimos un regalo de Navidad papi, el auto estaba muy triste todo plateado.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó y frotó el puente de su nariz una y otra vez. Estaba buscando calma y alejar cualquier pensamiento malo de su mente.

—Vengan hacia aquí —ordené estirando mis brazos para que se acercaran a mí.

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamaron los dos al unísono y agacharon la mirada para caminar lentamente hacia mí.

Fue todo a cámara lenta. El auto quedó al descubierto y tanto Edward como Thomas jadearon con horror al ver el coche —aunque el de Edward fue más fuerte—. Miré la expresión de mi marido y podría jurar que quería largarse a llorar; no entendí nada hasta que mi vista se clavó en el preciado Volvo plateado de Edward.

Mi boca hizo una perfecta O y me la cubrí con mis manos, incrédula. Bajé la mirada hacia Lizzy y Charlie y me veían apenados y su mirada demostraba arrepentimiento. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, reprochando lo que habían hecho.

—Dime que no es verdad, por favor… —rogó Edward en un hilo de voz abrazándose al pequeño cuerpo de Tony.

Me encantaría poder decírselo, pero lamentablemente era verdad.

El costado de la parte del conductor del Volvo estaba completamente estropeado. Mis pequeños quisieron demostrar sus habilidades con el dibujo, dibujando grandes muñecos de nieve en la puerta del auto. La pintura estaba completamente estropeada —ya que habían usado ramas para rayar el coche y así poder dibujar tranquilamente—.

El Volvo era lo material más preciado que tenia Edward. Ese auto fue un regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, por eso lo cuidaba y amaba tanto.

Esta vez los niños habían sobrepasado el límite con sus travesuras, ésta había sido muy extrema.

—Ustedes dos suban a su habitación, ahora —dije seria mirando a los mellizos.

Ambos obedecieron sin rechistar e ingresaron a la casa con sus cabezas aun agachadas. Odiaba tener que retarlos, pero a veces se necesitaba hacerles una llamada de atención para que aprendieran que no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo y no los volvieran a repetir.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté tocando el brazo de Edward. Elevó su vista hasta mí y negó con la cabeza; lo vi muy angustiado e impotente.

—Iré a hablar con los niños —dijo luego de unos minutos mirando otra vez la obra de arte que había tallada en la puerta del Volvo.

Asentí tomando a Tony en mis brazos, y Edward entró a la casa para juntarse con los niños.

—Esta vez se han pasado, ¿cierto? —preguntó Thomas temeroso.

—Lamentablemente sí, no sé que les ha pasado por la cabeza —hablé mas para mí que para responderle a mi hijo mayor.

—Dijeron que estaba muy aburrido y que necesitaba detalles navideños, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habían rayado toda esa parte del auto —explicó Tommy.

—No te preocupes, ya solucionaremos todo. ¿Me ayudas a preparar las cosas para la noche?

Asintió y fuimos juntos hasta la casa. A pesar de las travesuras de los niños, tenía que preparar la cena navideña.

…

—Prometemos que no lo haremos jamás, jamás, jamás —volvieron a repetir al unísono como por la trillonésima vez los niños.

—Está bien ya se disculparon y reconocieron que no estuvo bien lo que hicieron. Ya veremos cómo lo solucionaremos —dijo Edward despeinando a los mellizos.

Habían aclarado la situación hacía horas, pero los niños seguían pidiéndole perdón en cada oportunidad que tenían. Tanta efusividad por la Navidad, los había llevado a decorar hasta el auto, aunque eso significase el estropeo de la pintura del Volvo. Cuando habían terminado de realizar su travesura, habían caído en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

—Dejemos ese tema de lado, niños. Papá ya les dijo que no está enojado con ustedes —ambos sonrieron y corrieron a abrazar a Edward—. Vamos a cambiarnos que no falta mucho para que lleguen todos —avisé y subimos para cambiarnos.

Cuando dieron las siete de la tarde todos nuestros invitados fueron llegando. Los últimos en llegar fueron Alice y Jasper junto a Abigail, ya que mi loca amiga no se decidía con qué atuendo asistir.

—Realmente la casa ha quedado preciosa Bella —halagó Esme ayudándome a terminar de condimentar la ensalada.

—Los niños ayudaron mucho —contesté sonriendo.

—Es increíble la familia que han creado. Creo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte —volteé a verla—. Me has devuelto a mi sobrino, cuando llegué a pensar que ese día jamás llegaría. Edward siempre que ha tomado una decisión la lleva hasta el fin de sus días… yo lo veía tan mal en ese entonces, no nos dejaba siquiera hablarle, todos estábamos destrozados por él; hasta que llegaste tú y el Edward de antes volvió a estar entre nosotros.

—No fue gracias a mi —contesté sonriéndole con dulzura—. Ambos nos encontramos en el momento justo y nos ayudamos mutuamente. Yo tampoco estaba pasando mi mejor momento.

—Lo sé cariño —colocó una mano en mi hombro—. Eres una muchacha muy fuerte y entiendo perfectamente porqué mi sobrino se enamoró perdidamente de ti. Son la pareja ideal y no sabes lo feliz que me hace verlos juntos.

Emocionada por sus palabras dejé a un lado la ensalada y la abracé fuertemente. Esme me hacia recordar mucho a mi madre, sobre todo cuando hablaba de forma tan dulce y maternal. Extrañaba horrores a Renée, pero ella siempre estaría en mi corazón.

—¡Apuren con las ensaladas, muero de hambre! —la estridente voz de Emmett quitó todo momento emotivo. Reí entre dientes y Esme acompañó mis risas.

Volvimos a la gran mesa para llevar los alimentos que faltaban y cenamos los deliciosos pavos entre charlas y risas. Como era costumbre entre nosotros, luego de terminar de comer, comenzamos con las anécdotas e historias familiares. Tuvimos que contar las travesuras recientes de los niños para con el Volvo. Todos lo tomaron con humor, salvo Edward, quien aun se mostraba acongojado. Por suerte teníamos a Jacob en la familia, quien se ofreció a dejar el coche como nuevo.

Pasadas las diez de la noche, todos decidieron irse —o mejor dicho los niños los obligaron a hacerlo—, ya que esperaban la llegada de Papá Noel a sus casas.

—Si nos quedamos toda la noche despiertos, ¿lo podremos ver? —preguntó Charlie sentado en la escalera frente al árbol.

—Yo quiero preguntarle cuántos años tiene —murmuró Lizzy sentándose al lado de su hermano.

—Si él nos ve, no vendrá y se quedaran sin regalos —explicó Thomas y los mellizos hicieron una mueca de enojo.

—Bueno niños, es tarde y mañana querrán levantarse temprano. Vamos a dormir —Edward besó mi frente y la de un adormitado Tony y se acercó a los niños—. Saluden a su mamá, pequeños.

—Buenas noches mami —se acercaron hasta mí y besaron mi mejilla. Luego, los tres subieron con su papá hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Me quedé unos momentos más meciendo a Anthony y tarareando su canción favorita. Dormía tan pacíficamente que me transmitía mucha paz y felicidad. Cuando me aseguré que se había dormido profundamente, me dirigí hasta su habitación para acostarlo en la cuna. Prendí la luz de su mesita de noche y dejé la puerta un poco entreabierta antes de salir de allí.

Una vez que me di una ducha relajante y me puse mi camisón, pude acostarme en la cama para poder descansar.

—Los niños están muy emocionados con la llegada de Papá Noel —sus brazos aprisionaron mi cintura atrayéndome a su pecho.

—Todos los años es lo mismo, aman esta época —contesté con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del calor de mi marido.

—Lo sé —imaginé que sonreía de lado—. Antes no entendía cual era el propósito de estas fechas o directamente lo olvidé —acarició mi mejilla—. Pero ellos hicieron que comprenda y realmente valore esta festividad.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunté trazando dibujos sin sentido en su pecho desnudo.

—Si —bajó su cabeza para darme un dulce beso en los labios—. La Navidad es esto: una gran familia unida en donde todos nos queramos y respetemos, alegría, felicidad y amor. La inocencia de los niños agrega un plus haciéndola mágica.

Acaricié su barbilla—. Tienes razón, la Navidad es como la has descripto. Tenemos que sentirnos muy orgullosos por haber alcanzado todo lo que tenemos hoy. No solo a nuestros hermosos hijos, sino también al resto de nuestra familia. Cuando quedé sola en el mundo junto a Rose, dejé de creer en la Navidad… aunque creo que todo se fue deteriorando con la muerte de mi padre. Hasta que nació Thomas e hizo volver el espíritu navideño a mí. Ahora con los pequeños, siento una enorme felicidad porque ellos son felices con todo esto.

—Algo similar me sucedió a mí. Aunque con mi padre nunca terminamos de entender la locura de mi madre y Sue por estas fechas. Ahora lo comprendo todo gracias a mi propia familia —picó mi nariz—. Es una fecha especial para agradecer todo lo que nos da la vida.

Suspiré—. Estamos muy nostálgicos hoy —bromeé.

—La magia de la Navidad —dijo y acarició mis cabellos hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

…

—¡Ya es Navidad! ¡Ya es Navidad! ¡Ya es Navidad!

A lo lejos sentía como la superficie en donde me encontraba se movía y se movía. Me removí en mi lugar sin querer salir del maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

—¡Navidad, Navidad, Navidad! —volvían a repetir dos vocecitas.

Gruñí de mala manera y abrí solo un ojo. Mi malhumor matutino se disipó cuando dos pares de ojitos brillantes me miraron sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Aun estaban con el pijama puesto y una maraña en su cabello.

Estiré mi brazo para buscar a Edward, pero él no se encontraba en la cama. Miré el reloj y eran las diez de la mañana.

—¡Despertaste! —exclamó la princesa de la casa.

—¡El árbol está lleno de regalos! Papá dice que los abriremos cuando te levantes. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —la efusividad de Charlie terminó de despertarme y me reí por sus comportamientos.

—De acuerdo —dije con voz ronca levantando mis manos en señal de rendición—. Ya estoy despierta, espérenme junto a papá que ya bajo.

—¡Iuujuu! —exclamaron y cada uno se colocó a cada lado de mi rostro para darme un beso en mi mejilla. _"El beso doble"_ lo llamábamos nosotros.

Fui hasta el baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes. Me puse el albornoz sin preocuparme en cambiar mi pijama, no quería hacer esperar más a mis hijos.

Cuando bajé estaban todos en la sala esperando impacientes por abrir los regalos. Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé con una exclamación de "Feliz Navidad", ellos respondieron lo mismo y me abrazaron fuertemente.

—No me despertaste —reproché a Edward tomando una de las manitas de Tony en las mías.

—Te veías muy hermosa durmiendo tan pacíficamente y no quise hacerlo —contestó acomodando a nuestro pequeño hijo en su regazo.

—Lizzy y Charlie no dudaron un segundo en despertarme —estallamos en carcajadas.

—¿Ya podemos abrirlos? —preguntó Thomas emocionado.

Asentimos y chillaron de la emoción recogiendo sus paquetes.

Finalmente optamos por regalarle a Thomas un hermoso rompecabezas de mil piezas con un paisaje de montañas. Desde pequeño amaba todos los juegos de ingenio y desde hacía tiempo que quería armar rompecabezas _"más difíciles" _de los que tenia.

Charlie recibió una gran pista de carreras con autos a control remoto. Como no íbamos a comprarle el auto a motor resguardando su seguridad, nos pareció que ese sería el regalo indicado.

En cambio, Lizzy estuvo muy feliz de ver un enorme juego completo de cocina de juguete. Había heredado mi gusto por la cocina, y cuando me encontraba preparando la cena o el almuerzo era ella quien me ayudaba en la preparación. Por lo tanto, nos pareció el regalo perfecto para hacerle.

Anthony había elegido su regalo —el enorme oso Panda—, pero los niños lo habían visto y ya no podía aparecer en el árbol. Así que, compramos un pequeño triciclo para que comenzara a andar en él.

—Feliz Navidad, mi ángel —dijo Edward y desvié mi vista hacia él. Tenía una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en sus manos.

—No tendrías que haberme comprado nada —reproché, pero antes de tomarlo rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi bata para entregarle su regalo—. Feliz Navidad, amor —extendí la pequeña bolsita a sus manos y tomé mi regalo.

Antes de abrirlos nos besamos dulcemente.

Abrí la cajita y una hermosa pulsera había en el interior. Hacia juego con la cadena que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, años atrás. Tenía un pequeño corazón en donde las iniciales de nuestros pequeños estaban grabadas en él.

Absolutamente hermosa.

—Es perfecta Edward, gracias —me colgué a su cuello y lo besé repetidas veces, cuando logré separarme de él, murmuré—: Mira el tuyo ahora.

Asintió riéndose y abrió la bolsita. Dentro había un reloj plateado, y justo debajo tenia grabado la frase igual a mi cadena: _"Plus que me prope vie",_ y debajo las iniciales de nuestros hijos.

—Amor… es… es… —me tomó del cuello y me besó apasionadamente—. Es perfecto, gracias —dijo entre besos.

—Quería que también tuvieras algo similar a mí —señalé mi cadenita, la cual tuvimos que hacerles algunos arreglos y ahora el corazón tenía una foto de nosotros seis.

Los niños nos mostraron sus regalos y Edward se dirigió hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió lo hizo de forma sospechosa. Miró hacia mí como pidiéndome disculpas por algo que no sabía de qué se trababa.

—Creo que a Papá Noel se le olvidó un paquete en la cocina —llevó sus escondidas manos hacia adelante mostrando el_ paquete_ olvidado.

Lo miré sorprendida al igual que los niños cuando ese _paquete_ comenzó a ladrar.

—¡Un perrito! —chillaron los tres y corrieron hacia Edward, dejando olvidados sus anteriores regalos.

Se trataba de un cachorrito color miel. Luego que Edward nos dijera, supimos que era un hermoso Labrador. Al que rápidamente los niños llamaron _Bear_.

—Recuerdo que cuando te pregunté por la casa de tus sueños solo tenias dos deseos —enarqué una ceja mirando como los niños corrían con el perrito en el patio trasero. Al ver mi confusión siguió hablando—: La primera vez que fuimos a Forks, me dijiste que la casa de tus sueños debía tener un amplio jardín para que Thomas pueda jugar y además, que te encantaría tener una mascota porque nunca pudiste tener una.

¿Aún lo recordaba?

—Recuerdo cada momento junto a ti, hermosa —respondió como si leyera mis pensamientos—. Tú también me diste la casa de mis sueños, ¿sabes?

Me abracé más a él—. ¿Logramos poblar la casa y llenarla de ruido?

Sonrió de lado al ver que yo también recordaba esa conversación.

—Te faltó un detalle muy importante.

¡Por supuesto! Ya sabía de qué se trataba.

—Cariño familiar —dijimos los dos al unísono y reímos juntos.

Ambos habíamos alcanzado la casa de nuestros sueños, ayudándonos para poder construirla entre los dos.

Estar así, juntos, mirando a nuestros cuatro hijos divertidos en el medio de la nieve jugando junto a Bear, era mi verdadera alegría.

Sonreí satisfecha por alcanzar nuevamente mi deseo de Navidad. Tenía a mi familia junto a mí.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que hayan pasado un hermoso día junto a sus seres queridos :)<p>

Como lo prometido es deuda... ¡Aquí estoy con mi regalo para ustedes!

Ahora sí tendré que hacerme la idea que la historia ha terminado.

Gracias a todos por apoyarme a lo largo de la historia y darme fuerza y confianza para seguir escribiendo capitulo tras capitulo. Para mi es un enorme placer poder compartir mi hobby con ustedes.

Es triste decirle adiós a la historia, a Thomas, los porotitos y Anthony... pero será el tiempo de que nuevos proyectos salgan a la luz :)

Nuevamente, miles y millones de gracias por leer y sus preciosos reviews, aun no creo la cantidad que alcanzamos :')

Saben que pueden ubicarme en Facebook: **Alie A Cullen**, para charlar de la vida o lo que quieran :)

¡Feliz prospero año nuevo y ojalá que el 2013 sea mucho mejor que el 2012!

Especialmente les doy las gracias a quienes dedicaron un tiempito extra para hacerme conocer sus opiniones en los capítulos:

******sandra32321,** ****rebbecka, ****LoreMolina, ****Emotica G. W , ****lexa0619, ****freckles03, ****Ely Cullen M, Inmans, Mery, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen,****Mary, ****KarenMasenCullen, Maricoles, ****MariellaWaldorf, ****BET, ****Carito20duna, ****Helena, EdbEll CuLLen, ****karito CullenMasen,****camela, madaswan, beakis, WritersCompulsive, ****ISACOBO, ****alondra, ****nany87, ****MARIE8878, ****supattinsondecullen, ****Gabriela, Cath Robsteniana,****yuli09, ****TprEtincelle, ****LUZ. C.C, ****SalyLuna, ****Seiya-Moon2, ****Lia, yasna, PrincesLynx, ****Elizabeth Lecter, ****vivi S R, ****robsha pattmar, ****Ana McQueen de Pattinson, ****PattyQ, Charlie, ****MaryAdri, yani, ****nina, ****eddieIlove, ****BkPattz, ****Z-Li, ****Noe Pattz, ****Roxcio, ****robsten-pattison, AglaeeCullen810, ****mandy.01, ****We are fighting dreamers, ****Lakentsb, ****AglaeeCullen810, ****solcito, Sheila Marie Cullen,****Cristal82, ****joli cullen, ****toyitaa Cullen, ****Ely Cullen M, ****harpohe, ****AleCullenn, ****Candy Dalae, ****stewpattz, ****Maripo Cullen, Sara, ****lokaxtv,****lexa0619, ****Babi,****PotterZoe, ****bellaliz, ****Angel-Moon17, ****janalez, MeliRobsten02, Mina, ****mami Cullen, ****catitacullen, ****naive sweet girl, i****saaa95, ****Richy08,****blueorchid02, ****ETERNOAMANECER, ****lunatico0030, ****Shar0192, esmeralda, ****Delfii, ****Liliana Lazcano Villalon,****blueorchid02, ****EDLFG12345,****Ine Flores M, ****VaNeSaErK, ****Lore562, ****bellaliz, Paolizz, lovelove13, Esme Mary Cullen, Monica Cullen Withlock, blueorchild02, Glam009. ****

********Las quiero mucho y ojalá nos volvamos a leer pronto, en nuevas historias.

**Alie ~**


	35. Ѽ Outtake dos: El pequeño gran hombre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo yo juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación. La historia si me pertenece.

**Summary: **El sentimiento de pérdida está latente en la vida de Bella Swan, quien lucha día a día para darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo siendo la secretaria del solitario y ermitaño Edward Cullen, quien no quiere ni confía en nadie, ¿Será que se necesitarán mutuamente para ser los que eran antes y dejar de lado sus dolorosos pasados?

.

**Solo necesito a alguien como tú**.

.

**Outtake: El pequeño gran hombre**

**THOMAS POV**

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás o tal vez no fue hace mucho, mi mami me explicó que en cada estrella del cielo habitaba una persona especial que ya no estaba con nosotros.

Me esforcé para mirar las estrellas buscando a mis abuelitos. Imaginé que mi abuelito Charlie estaría pescando nubes; mi mamá me había contado que le encantaba pescar… en la televisión había visto que utilizaban una cuerda _laaarga_ para que los peces que vivían en el agua los comieran y los empujaran fuera de su casa. ¿A las nubes también les gustaría comer cuerda como a los peces?

No sabía, pero por las dudas yo no comería cuerda… los nenes como yo solo comemos comida deliciosa de mi mami o mis tíos.

Apenado por no poder ver a mi abuelo, corrí mi vista hacia la estrella de al lado, buscando a mi abuelita Renée. Mi tía Rose me había hablado mucho de ella, explicándome que les hacía ropa, mucha ropa, a ella y a mi mamá cuando eran chicas; sobre todo prendas de lana o ropita calentita para los días de frío. ¿Se podrá hacer ropa en una estrella?

Otra vez volví a sentirme triste por no poder verlos.

Mi amigo Joseph me contó muchas de las travesuras que hacía con sus abuelos, él estaba junto a ellos… ¿Qué se sentiría tener un abuelo cariñoso que te abrazara y te dejara jugar con su bigote?

Mamá me había explicado que mi abuelo Charlie tenía un bigote, yo no sabía qué era eso, pero luego supe que era un poco de pelo arriba de su boca, lo vi en una fotografía y no pude evitar reírme hasta que mi estómago dolió.

Joseph también me contó que su abuelita le contaba cuentos cuando sus papás no estaban. ¿Qué se sentiría eso también?, además me había dicho que su abuela era la que lo defendía cuando hacía alguna travesura donde sus papás los regañaban, ella siempre salía a su favor.

¿Por qué yo no tenía a mis abuelitos conmigo? ¿Me habré portado muy mal?

— ¿Tendría que asustarme por verte tan pensativo?

Me bajé de la cama y salté corriendo a los brazos de mi mamá.

— ¡Mami! —dije abrazándome fuertemente a ella, la había extrañado.

—Hola hermoso, ¿Cómo fue tu día?

—Te _extañé_ mami.

—Yo también cielo, yo también —me acarició la cabeza una y otra vez. Las caricias de mi mami eran lo mejor del mundo.

Acaricié su cabello y coloqué mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Amaba su perfume, me sentía muy feliz y protegido cuando lo olía.

—No fuiste a _buscadme _—hice un puchero, mi mami me picó la nariz.

—Lo siento cielo pero tuve que trabajar. ¿Te has portado bien con la tía Rose?

Asentí repetidas veces.

—Si mami, la ayudé a _haced_ las _compas _y me dejó _subidme _al _cadito_ —sonreí recordando que casi me caí tratando de subirme, pero mi tía me ayudó a mantenerme en pie.

—Me imagino que no te habrá comprado chocolates, la última vez te han sentado mal.

Mis mejillas me ardieron. Bajé la mirada apenado.

—¿Te compró? —suspiró—. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero claro… como pones carita de perro mojado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio te dirá que no?

—_Pedón_ —murmuré. Había sido un mal niño, mi mami me cuidaba y yo no la obedecía. La última vez que comí chocolate había vomitado todo y tuve que tomar unas pastillas horribles que me costaba tragar.

—Está bien Tommy —me sonrió y pellizcó mi mejilla—. Pero quiero que tú también te cuides, no quiero que enfermes, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí.

—Además tu estómago todavía está sensible, si querías comer golosinas debías esperar más tiempo, pero no importa ahora. ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¡_Pod_ supuesto! —exclamé levantando las manos.

Mi mamá rió y me abrazó fuertemente, yo hice lo mismo, apretando mis bracitos a su alrededor tanto como me fue posible.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Podemos _ved_ _cars_? —pregunté esperanzado.

—¿Otra vez esa película? —sonrió—. Thomas te sabes todos los diálogos de memoria, ¿Por qué no vemos otra?

—_Pedo_ es mi _peli_ _favodita_.

Mi mami se rió divertida. Yo sabía que veíamos mucho esa película, mi tío Emmett bromeaba y decía que la película estaría más delgada por las muchas veces que nos juntábamos a verla, pero era mi favorita y nunca me cansaría de verla.

—Está bien, está bien… tú ganas. ¿Carrera al sillón?

—¡Siiiiiiiii! —exclamé. Mi mami me dejó en el piso y dijo:

—A la cuenta de uno, dos y… ¡tres!

Apenas dijo la última palabra, mis pies comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron. Pero mis piernas todavía eran muy cortitas y no podía correr con mucha velocidad. Como siempre pasaba llegué yo primero pero sabía que mi mamá me dejaba ganar. En mi jardincito era el más lento de mis compañeros.

Estuvimos riendo y disfrutando de unos dulces junto a la película hasta que sentí la llegada de mis tíos a la sala. Cenamos tranquilamente y cuando se hizo la hora en la que los niños tenían que dormir, lo hice.

_Amaba a mi pequeña gran familia._

.

—¿_Pod_ qué no vino mami, tía Rosie? —pregunté tomando la mano extendida de mi tía.

—Ha tenido que seguir trabajando, Tommy. El ogro de su jefe no la deja respirar.

—¿_Ogo_? ¿Como _Shrek_? —pregunté mirando las baldosas del piso evitando pisar las rayas… ¡amaba ese juego!

—No lo conozco pero estoy segura que si lo pintamos de verde será igual —rió.

Fuimos hasta la parada del bus y esperamos tranquilamente hasta que llegara, cantando algunas canciones y hablando de lo que había hecho hoy en el jardín de niños. Hasta que un hombre feo nos encontró.

—Rose, pequeñín… ¿Cómo están? —la saludó a mi tía y se agachó para saludarme a mí pero me escondí detrás de mi tía, yo no quería saludarlo.

—Hola Jacob —lo saludó mi tía—. Salúdalo Thomas, no seas maleducado.

—No _quiedo_ —me agarré más fuerte de la pierna de mi tía Rosie.

—Thomas…

—Déjalo Rose, espero que algún día le caiga bien. Todavía no sé qué fue lo que hice para que no quiera verme.

Pude ver como mi tía se encogió de hombros.

Jacob no me agradaba porque un día le dijo hermosa a mi mami. Mi mami es hermosa pero esa palabra solo se la puedo decir yo o mis tíos, además todas las parejas se dicen así, mi tío Oso se lo dice a mi tía y ella le da un beso en su boca. Yo no quiero que Jacob se lo diga a mi mami y también la bese… _¡guácala! _

_Yo no quería un papá como Jacob, él no me gustaba para mi mami. _

Recién cuando Jacob se fue pudimos volver a casa. ¡Al fin!

Apenas llegamos al departamento hicimos una carrera hasta el sofá y mi tía me ganó, pero yo salté encima de ella y comenzamos a reírnos, me reí aún más fuerte cuando ella comenzó a hacerme cosquillas por _tooooda_ mi pancita.

—Tía Rosie —dije cuando las risas cesaron y mi tía más favorita de todo el mundo me trajo un jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué sucede, corazón?

—¿Tu conociste a mi papi?

La boca de mi tía se abrió muy chistosamente y me miró fijo—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Hoy unos compañeros se_ pusiedon _a hablar de sus papis y me _peguntadon_ a mí por el mío, _pedo _yo les dije que él vivía en el cielo como me dijo mi mami; yo no lo conocí, tía. ¿_Eda_ bueno como tío Oso?

Mi tía me iba a responder pero escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.

—Ven aquí pequeño. —Dijo mi mami abriendo sus brazos.

Sonreí al verla y corrí hasta ella abrazándola fuerte, fuerte. Ella me levantó en brazos y nos llevó hasta nuestro cuarto, cuando llegamos me sentó en el medio de la cama y fue a buscar algo en su armario. Yo miraba expectante sus movimientos. Cuando se acercó nuevamente a mí, en sus manos traía una pequeña cajita decorada con muchos corazones.

—¿Qué es eso mami?

Se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo junto a ella, sentándome en el medio de sus piernas.

—Te contaré la historia de tu papá. ¿Quieres escucharla?

—¿De_ veritas_, de _veritas_? —pregunté.

—Si hermoso, de verdad. —Abrió la caja y sacó una foto de adentro—. Thomas, te presento a tu papá, él es Benjamín Whitlock.

Tomé la foto en mis manos y en ella había un hombre muy guapo. Tenía los ojos raros, no eran como los míos o los de mi tía Rosie, los de él eran de un color azul. Sonreía muy lindo y sin querer le sonreí a la foto.

—¿Este es mi papá?

—Si Tommy —respiró profundo—. Él te amó desde la primera vez que se enteró que venías en camino, fuiste toda una sorpresa para nosotros pero te amamos apenas supimos de ti. Aunque tu papá no te haya conocido siempre vivirá con nosotros, cuidándonos de donde sea que esté, amándonos desde lejos y protegiéndonos de todo y todos.

—¿_Po_ qué se fue, mami? ¿Se enojó conmigo?

—No Tommy, él tuvo que irse por cuestiones de la vida. Nunca nos hubiese abandonado y enojado contigo. Pero hay cosas que no podemos manejar y… son difíciles de explicar por qué suceden.

—¿Él vive con _buelita_ y _buelito_?

—Estoy segura que si —besó mi cabeza.

—¿_Pedo_ _entan_ los _tes_ en una nube, mami?

Escuché su risa—. Las nubes son grandes, supongo que si entran los tres juntos.

Siguió mostrándome las fotos de mi papi: en algunas estaba él solo y en otras estaba junto a mi mami; pero había una que era mi favorita, en la estábamos los tres. Aunque yo era una pelota dentro de la _barrigooota_ de mi mami.

—¿Nunca _tendé oto_ papi, mamita?

—Benjamín siempre será tu papá Tommy, nadie ocupará su lugar.

—No será _Jaco_, ¿_veda_?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —me preguntó. Me di la vuelta y la abracé fuerte.

—Te quiero mucho, mamita.

—Yo te quiero más, pequeño —me dio un beso en la frente.

_¿No habría un papi cariñoso perdido para mí en algún lado? _

**.**

Mamá me dijo que no entrara porque había un hombre enfermo, pero no pude evitar portarme mal y no hacerle caso. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible y me subí a la cama.

En ella había un hombre extraño con sus ojitos cerrados… pobrecito seguro que se sentía muy mal, mi mami le tendría que dar un besito para que se cure, como me hace a mí. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que abrió sus ojos y me asusté, pero igual le hablé:

—_Abió_ los ojitos _señod_ _edtraño_ —le dije con una sonrisa. El hombre me miró con asombro y sus ojos raros y verdes no se apartaban de mí.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había visto a Edward. Él era muy bueno conmigo y con mi mami y no se parecía en nada a _Shrek_ como había dicho mi tía Rosie.

Desde ese momento comenzamos a ser buenos amigos y a encariñarnos mucho, él me decía que era su pequeño favorito y yo le creía. Cuando nos venía a visitar al departamento me traía regalos _muuuy_ lindos, pero a mí me gustaba ver _pelis_ junto a él y a mi mami.

_Me hacía sentir que tenía a un papi y a una mami junto a mí. _

Pero Edward no era mi papi, él era solo un amigo de nosotros. Mis compañeritos del jardín de niños me decían que yo no tenía papá y me molestaban por eso, pero Edward me había salvado en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

_¡Cómo me gustaría tener un papá como él! _

Una vez había escuchado hablar a mi tía Rosie y a mi tío Oso de mi mami y Edward. Mi tía decía que mi mamita estaba más feliz desde que Edward era su amigo. Tío Oso le dijo que veía relación en puerta, yo no entendía qué quería decir eso pero luego mi tía Rosie le dijo que le gustaría que mi mami volviera a amar a un hombre que no sea solo Benjamín, mi papá.

Ahí supe que tenía esperanzas que Edward se transforme en mi nuevo papi.

En mi fiesta de cumpleaños, a la hora del pastel, todos me dijeron que tenía que pedir tres deseos. Pero yo quise pedir solo uno a cambio de los tres: _Había pedido que Edward se transforme en mi nuevo papi para que nos proteja y nos haga felices a mi mami y a mí._

Mi deseo se cumplió y yo también cumplí con mi promesa. Había prometido que agradecería a mi papi Benjamín que vive en el cielo por mandarnos a Edward. Había escuchado a mi mami que una vez le dijo _nuestro salvador_ a Edward y a mí me gustó como sonaba, después de todo Edward nos decía _ángeles_ y yo también quería decirle de una manera importante.

El primer día que le dije papi a Edward lo tengo guardado fuertemente en mi corazón; su sonrisa y sus ojitos llenos de agua no los olvidaría nunca.

Él había llegado a nuestras vidas para salvarnos y darnos amor, mucho amor. Mi mami sonríe mucho más y sus ojitos brillan, yo me siento muy protegido por mi familia, y ahora se había agrandado, porque no conseguí solo un papi nuevo, sino que ahora tengo cuatro abuelitos junto a mí y dos tíos nuevos.

_Y lo mejor de todo era que yo soy el más pequeño de la familia y el que recibía más mimos por parte de todos. _

Desde ese día, cada vez que miraba al cielo le daba las gracias a mi papá Benjamín porque él nos había mandado a Edward. Y como me había dicho mi mami, él me amó sin conocerme… yo también lo amaba porque siempre viviría en mi corazón.

**...**

¿Cómo era posible que mi memoria esté intacta?

Con solo ver la fotografía de mi cumpleaños número tres, los recuerdos volaron y volaron a mi cabeza, tan nítidos y profundos… como si los hubiera vivido ayer y no hace veintitrés años.

Pulsé la tecla del ordenador y seguí mirando las fotos de esa fecha tan lejana. Aún no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando uno se sentía feliz y completo, porque así me sentía.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis recuerdos que no escuché la llegada de alguien a mi oficina.

—¿Qué es tan importante para no hacerle caso a tu padre? —Preguntó su inconfundible voz—. Entiendo que esté un poco viejo, pero tampoco es para que me hagas a un lado.

—Ya te dije que eres el viejo más buen mozo del mundo, pa —bromeé—. Aunque no se lo digas a los abuelos.

Mi padre rió fuertemente y se sentó en una silla frente a la mía.

—¿Cómo viene el inventario, Señor Cullen junior?

Suspiré.

—Jamás pensé que fuese tan difícil —aflojé el nudo en de mi corbata—. He preparado el bolso unas veinte veces y siempre falta algo.

—No te acomplejes, hijo. Eso sucede porque son primerizos, la práctica hace la perfección, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió, dejando ver las arrugas en sus ojos.

Miré sus ojos verdes y me sentí en paz, casi siempre me sucedía lo mismo. No concebía una vida sin él, era una de las personas más importantes que tenía y que amaba. Era mi ejemplo a seguir y el que me hizo ser quien soy hoy. Le debía muchas cosas, entre ellas el haberme amado al primer instante, como me había ocurrido a mí con él y permitirme elegirlo como mi papá, mi verdadero papá del corazón.

—Tú dices eso porque tienes cuatro hijos —respondí.

—En ese sentido corro con ventaja, lo sé —sonrió—. El ser padre no es nada fácil Tommy, pero es un camino que hay que descubrirlo; no hay manuales para enseñarte qué hacer y cómo. La mayoría de las veces vas a equivocarte y te considerarás el peor padre del mundo, aunque no sea así. Ser padre es un esfuerzo constante que la única paga que tiene es ver los ojos brillantes de tu hijo y la sonrisa al llamarte "papá". —Sus ojos se aguaron—. Eso, es totalmente impagable.

—Tengo miedo —reconocí.

—Si no lo tuvieses serías un extraterrestre —enarqué una ceja—. El miedo es entendible Thomas, ¿te piensas que no lo sé?

Jugueteé con el bolígrafo y comencé a trazar garabatos sin sentido en un papel.

—Tú eres mi ejemplo a seguir, papá —comencé—. Siento que fallaré, que no sabré cómo actuar. Tú eres el mejor padre que pudiese existir, has sido nuestra salvación del primer momento y no sabes cómo te agradezco por permitirnos participar en tu vida. Pero… no me siento capaz de ser padre, hasta de solo nombrar esa palabra se me ponen los pelos de punta.

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, yo sentí mis ojos picar.

—Yo tampoco estuve listo cuando te conocí, Tommy —suspiró—. Ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza formar una familia. He pasado momentos difíciles, me cerré en mi mismo durante bastante tiempo, pero con su llegada esos días cambiaron rotundamente, es más… apenas te conocí y miré esos ojitos brillantes, ya me tenías guardado en tu bolsillo.

—No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer todo lo que hiciste por nosotros —sonreí. Jamás me cansaría de decírselo.

—Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez, Tommy. Tú, tu madre y hermanos lo son todo para mí y ahora vendrán mis nietos.

Me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué hasta él, mi padre al ver mis intensiones, se levantó y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

La relación que tenía con mi papá era incomparable con ninguna otra, si bien era mi padre por sobre todas las cosas, siempre sería mi mayor confidente y mejor amigo.

—¿Cuál es tu consejo para que lo haga bien? —pregunté, cuando nos separamos.

—Solo sigue tus instintos, eso nunca falla —acarició mi cabello como cuando era un pequeño—. Además, te aconsejo que mires todas las películas de _Cars_, aunque eso está de más.

No pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. Mi obsesión por esa película infantil perduró años y años, al menos, si a mi futuro hijo le gustase esa película, podría relatarle los diálogos completos sin inconvenientes.

Mi padre miró su reloj y abrió grande los ojos.

—Thomas Benjamín Cullen, si no volvemos a casa en este momento, somos hombres fritos. —Dijo, con cierto grado de preocupación.

Miré mi reloj y marcaban las seis de la tarde, solo faltaba una hora para las siete.

_¡Puta madre, la cena de mamá!_

**...**

Reduje la velocidad al llegar a casa de mis padres, mis manos sudaban porque sabía que se me venía una pequeña riña con mi madre. Apagué el motor y miré a mi papá —sentado en el asiento del copiloto—, se rió despreocupado y encogió sus hombros.

_¡Qué vivo! Él era el único que siempre la calmaba._

—Vamos Thomas… solo llegaremos un poco tarde, puedes decirle que tuvimos mucho trabajo en la empresa.

—Claro porque seguro se lo creerá —rodé los ojos—. No solo me preocupa mamá sino Lizzy, jugará conmigo como un muñequito de torta.

—Jugará con todos querrás decir —bromeó.

—Aún no puedo creer que se case, no entiendo cómo fue que creció tanto —jalé mis cabellos—. ¿No piensas que es muy joven?

—Ella siempre será mi niña, mi única pequeña… pero, es su elección y la apoyo en eso, además he amenazado de muerte a Mathew, él sabe que tiene cuatro titanes que protegen a Elizabeth, es un hombre inteligente, cuidará a Lizzy —concluyó.

—Al primer error le cortamos la cabeza —reímos.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, bajamos del coche y fuimos hasta la casa. Al entrar en ella, reinaba un perfecto silencio y la sala estaba oscura, miré a mi padre y él solo se encogió de hombros. Caminamos hasta la cocina y, cómo era sabido, allí estaba Anthony atacando la heladera.

—¿No hay nadie? —pregunté, Tony se sobresaltó.

—¡Hey, hola! —saludó—. Mamá está arriba con Lizzy y Charlie creo que está duchándose.

—Iré en busca de mis mujeres —dijo papá y desapareció escaleras arribas.

Tony me miró y me ofreció una cerveza, la acepté sin rechistar.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó.

—¿Quieres saber? —respondí riéndome.

Encogió sus hombros—. ¿Tan malo?

—No creo que sea «malo» —suspiré.

—Vamos Thomas… ¿otra vez con las inseguridades? —Negó con la cabeza—. Creo, que de los cuatro, tú eres el mejor preparado para eso. Además, ya lo tienes todo, amas a tu esposa, ella te ama a ti y ahora se agrandará la familia. ¿No quieres eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, Tony. Solo que…

—Tienes miedo a lo desconocido —terminó la frase por mí, asentí—. ¿Recuerdas cuando cumplí cinco años y me caí de la escalera arrancándome un diente en el acto?

Lo miré confundido.

—Solo di sí o no, idiota —reí.

—Sí, idiota —respondí con burla.

—¡Genial! —chocó su botella con la mía—. ¿Quién me tranquilizó esa noche y me explicó que no iba a morirme porque un diente se me había roto?

—¿Yo? —contesté dudoso, mi hermano pequeño levantó pulgares.

—¿Quién se quedó junto a mí esperando pacientemente a que el Ratón Pérez llegara a visitarme?

Ahora entendía su punto, amaba a mi hermano.

—¿Te das cuenta? —sonrió de lado, se parecía tanto a papá cuando hacía eso—. Deja de joder y piensa en la hermosa criaturita que traerán al mundo, serás un excelente padre… no tanto como el nuestro pero ya sabes, nadie es perfecto.

Sonreí—. Gracias Tony.

—Es la primera vez que soy más inteligente que mi hermano mayor… —dijo con orgullo—. ¡Woow, soy increíble!

Rodé los ojos y escuché unos pasos aproximarse.

—¿Hay más cerveza? —preguntó Charlie entrando a la cocina.

—Hola, Charlie… ¿Cómo te va?, yo estoy bien por si preguntas —dije con sarcasmo.

Mi hermano puso los ojos en blanco—. Nos vemos casi todos los días. Hola Thomas, ¿Cómo fue tu día? —dijo con voz dulce.

—Idiota —murmuré, escuché las risas de mis hermanos—. ¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad?

—Ummm… —bebió un trago de la cerveza que le alcanzó Anthony—. Tengo una teoría acerca de mis notas no tan buenas en la Universidad…

—Ilumínanos —pidió Tony.

—Las neuronas buenas se las llevó Elizabeth, esas fueron las consecuencias por compartir el útero de mamá. —Dijo convencido, Anthony y yo lo miramos con las cejas alzadas—. Puedo ganar un premio Nobel, lo sé… soy brillante. —Picó su pecho—. No se pongan celosos chicos, siempre supimos que yo soy el mejor.

No pude aguantar la carcajada que salió de mis labios; cuando se lo proponía Charlie podía llegar a ser el más idiota del mundo… ¡vamos! Si no decía tonterías, no sería mi hermano.

—¿Por qué tantas risas? ¿De qué me perdí? —Preguntó mi hermanita entrando a la cocina—. ¡Thomas! —exclamó corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Pequeña Lizzy! —respondí abrazándola fuertemente—. ¿Cómo estás? —besé sus cabellos.

—Hasta el cuello con los últimos detalles —sonrió—. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo están mi cuñada y futuro sobrino?

—Muy bien, están muy bien —sonreí—. Ha ido a cenar con su familia.

—Al parecer hoy es día familiar —corrió sus cabellos y me guiñó un ojo—. Tengo tu traje arriba.

—¿Podemos aplazar lo más que se pueda? —pedí casi rogando.

—No seas tonto, tienes que probarte un traje no es la gran cosa.

—La vez anterior me picaste las piernas con las agujas, ¿recuerdas?

Elizabeth sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, poniendo cara de buena, era tan parecida a mamá—. Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera.

Negué divertido y comenzamos una charla de hermanos.

Estas tres personitas alegraban mis días sin proponérselo. Habíamos pasado muchas travesuras y aventuras cuando éramos pequeños, también hubieron peleas, algunas más fuertes que otras, pero terminábamos a los abrazos solo cinco minutos después. ¿Qué relación hermano-hermano carecía de pleitos? Ninguna.

Enfoqué mi vista en los _porotitos_, como los llamábamos de pequeños. Eran tan parecidos pero tan distintos a la vez.

Charlie era un caso perdido; si bien seguía siendo el más pacífico de los cuatro, sus bromas y ocurrencias no cesaban para nada, supongo que se le habrá contagiado de nuestro tío Emmett. Había ingresado a estudiar en la Universidad hace cuatro años, eligiendo la ingeniería para ayudar al tío Jasper en la empresa. Aunque dijera lo contrario era un hombre muy inteligente y perspicaz. Cuando se colocaba el traje, era un Cullen en potencia, un verdadero hombre de negocios. Además, era todo un galán con las mujeres y él sabía aprovecharlo muy bien… ¡qué digo! Cambiaba de novia más rápido que de calzones.

Elizabeth, por su parte, era lo más parecido a mamá. Se había transformado en una mujer increíble, dulce, amable, simpática y podría seguir. Había comenzado a estudiar administración de empresas para participar en el negocio familiar, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquello no era lo suyo. Lo pensó mejor y descubrió que amaba la cocina, poco tiempo después se graduó de Chef profesional y ahora es la mano derecha de los tíos Rosalie y Emmett, además de tener una gran afición por la moda, ayudando a mi tía Alice cuando lo requería.

Ahora, solo estábamos a tres días que diera uno de los pasos más importantes. Mi hermanita se casaba y aún no podía creerlo ni aceptarlo del todo. El día que nos dio la noticia, me había enfadado, pero no lo pude evitar. Mi gran defecto eran los celos, soy una persona muy celosa con quienes más amo y aún más con Lizzy, ya que es mi única hermana. A medida que fueron pasando los meses, tuve que comprender que este día algún día llegaría y hacerme la idea que en algún momento, todos volaríamos del nido.

Siguiendo con las descripciones, por último pero no menos importante, estaba Anthony, mi hermano pequeño. Tony era una mezcla de nosotros cuatro en uno, aunque era muy parecido a mi papá tanto físicamente como también por su carácter.

Comenzó la Universidad solo hace dos años, pero era un chico muy aplicado e inteligente. Él había decidido seguir la misma carrera que papá y yo, para el día de mañana hacerse cargo de la Corporación. Él era mi compañero de las charlas más profundas, siempre me pedía consejos y yo por supuesto lo ayudaba en lo que sea, siempre y cuando pudiera hacerlo, y viceversa.

Amaba a mis hermanos y agradecía cada día por tenerlos junto a mí.

—¡La familia Cullen sea reunida! —Exclamó una voz dulce.

Los cuatro volteamos hacia la voz y sonreímos. En la puerta de la cocina, estaban las dos personas más importantes en nuestras vidas, esas personas que nos trajeron a la vida y lucharon día a día para nuestro futuro, llenándonos de dulzura, comprensión y, lo más importante, amor.

—Usted jovencito, ha llegado tarde… otra vez —me miró acusatoriamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ha habido mucho trabajo en la empresa, mamá —respondí, guiñándole un ojo a mi padre.

—Hombres… —murmuró mi madre y rodó los ojos. Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en brazos—. Hola, pequeño.

—Ya tengo barba mamá, no soy pequeño —bromeé acariciando mi incipiente barba.

—Siempre serás mi pequeño —picó mi nariz—. ¿Cenamos?

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a colocar la mesa.

Cada vez al mes, armábamos esta especie de reunión familiar… recordando viejos tiempos. Yo, ya no vivía con mis padres, me había mudado hace bastantes años para formar mi propia familia.

Hace tres años estaba felizmente casado con el amor de mi vida, Maggie. Esa pequeña niña que conocí por casualidad y no sabía cuán importante se iba a volver para mí. Nos conocimos cuando ambos teníamos cinco años y ella comenzó a ir a mi mismo jardín de niños, su madre era Susan, la mujer que conocieron mis padres en los distintos contratiempos que sucedieron en el pasado, no tiene sentido recordar esos días difíciles. Desde ese momento, fuimos los mejores amigos hasta los diecisiete años, donde nos dimos cuentas que estábamos enamorados; desde ese día no nos separamos y ahora estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo, temerosos y nerviosos, pero principalmente, felices.

—Entonces… ustedes tres irán primero, Tommy con Maggie, Charlie con Mía y Anthony con Abbie, ¿de acuerdo? —Preguntó mi hermana saboreando el postre—. Mamá y papá serán los padrinos, así que ya saben, papá me llevará hacia el altar y mamá estarás al lado mío una vez que me junte con a Matt, ¿entendieron?

Todos asentimos con una sonrisa, ya habíamos terminado de cenar y Lizzy no paró de hablar ni siquiera con la boca repleta de comida. Estaba nerviosa, y cuando se ponía de esa forma hablaba como un lorito parlanchín, sin parar aunque sea para respirar.

Cuando nos levantamos de la mesa y ayudamos entre todos a organizar la casa, fui junto a mi madre hacia la sala a llevarle un café recién hecho.

—Te traje café —me senté a su lado.

—Gracias cielo, ¿Cómo estás? —¿Tanto se notaba mi nerviosismo? —. No hace falta que me digas nada, tu rostro habla por sí solo.

—Solo en un mes nacerá y…

—Y conocerás a tu hijo, Thomas. Una parte de ti y Maggie, el regalo más hermoso en la vida de un hombre. —Acarició mi cabello—. El día que me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti estuve muerta de miedo, siquiera se lo dije a tu padre rápidamente —sonrió con nostalgia, tomé sus manos entre las mías—. Nadie nace preparado para esta difícil tarea, pero cada día irás aprendiendo junto a tu hijo y a Maggie. Ya no sientas miedo, aunque confío en que… el día que lo veas por primera vez, esas inseguridades se disiparán y te darás cuenta que toda la espera valió absolutamente la pena.

—Gracias mamá, siempre tienes las palabras justas —la abracé—. ¿Te conté que será un niño?

Asintió—. Lo has dicho en cada oportunidad que has podido. Aún no puedo creer que vaya a ser abuela, aunque estas canas —señaló su cabello perfectamente castaño—, no vienen solas.

—Eres la mejor del mundo, soy un privilegiado en tenerte como mamá —sus ojos se aguaron—. Ayer decidimos como llamaríamos al bebé… —comencé despacio.

—¿En serio? —asentí—. ¿Cómo será?

Suspiré.

—Benjamín —respondí, un jadeo de sorpresa seguido por una pequeña lágrima recorrer su mejilla fue la respuesta de mi mamá—. Se llamará Benjamín Edward Cullen, ellos fueron dos personas importantes para mí y Maggie estuvo de acuerdo con los nombres. ¿Qué te parece?

—Mi niño —dijo abrazándome nuevamente, escondí mi rostro en su cuello como tantas veces lo había hecho—. Estoy tan feliz por ti, me siento realizada.

—Has luchado mucho por mí, mami. Nunca bajaste los brazos y siempre fuiste una leona conmigo, tuviste que pasar por muchas adversidades y, sin embargo, aquí estamos… —suspiré—. Me enseñaste el sentido de la vida, me enseñaste a luchar por mi felicidad y a comprender que, si suceden cosas malas, siempre habrán sucesos buenos que equilibre la ecuación. Pero… lo más importante es que me diste una familia, una familia de verdad.

—Eres todo un hombrecito, Thomas —dejó un beso en mi frente—. El pequeño gran hombre de mamá.

Estuvimos abrazados unos momentos más hasta que los demás se reunieron con nosotros. Como cada vez que lo hacíamos, nos sentamos en los sillones y prendimos la televisión con los videos caseros de nuestra infancia, recordando embarazosos anécdotas y viejos tiempos en familia.

Volví mi vista hasta mis padres y sonreí como un idiota.

Aún seguían profesándose ese amor como el primer día, eran almas gemelas y habían luchado mucho por estar juntos, teniendo que pasar por muchas pérdidas en el camino, pero finalmente… habían ganado cada batalla, con su amor, perseverancia y valentía.

_Ahora nos tocaba a nosotros luchar por nosotros mismos, siguiendo su ejemplo. _

Entonces comprendí: el miedo a lo desconocido siempre estará, pero… ¿Qué tendría que salir mal? Tenía a los mejores padres del mundo, solo bastaba con copiarlos un poquito para alcanzar la perfección.

Ahora, yo también tenía por quien luchar, mi pequeña familia que se agrandaría en solo un mes, para nosotros también habría un "felices por siempre", porque me esforzaría cada día para tener la misma historia de amor de mis padres.

Me acurruqué mejor en el sillón y Lizzy acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, guié mi vista hasta mis dos hermanos y reí al escuchar sus risas y bromas.

Definitivamente, era el hombre con la mayor suerte del mundo, el destino me había regalado a la mejor familia que pudiese existir. Y, seguramente, todo era obra de los ángeles que nos protegían desde donde sea que se encontraban, sobre todo mi padre Benjamín.

El pequeño gran hombre aún tenía mucho camino por delante, pero estaba seguro que la meta ya la había alcanzado.

**.**

* * *

><p>¡Holaa! ¿Sorpresa? xDD<p>

Pensarán que estoy loca porque la historia ya está terminada, pero no pude evitar que Thomas me hablara y me pidiera un capítulo especial en el relato :P

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Estaré esperando sus comentarios :)

Fue muy difícil tratar de meterme en la cabecita de un pequeño de tres años, solo espero haberlo logrado. Este outtake va también en forma de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que recibió la historia una vez acabada, seguir recibiendo noticias de ustedes es maravilloso :3

Ahora sí, creo que no me queda nada más que decir. Solo miles de gracias por estar del otro lado y por todo el apoyo y buena onda que siempre me dieron :)

Si están interesados, comencé otra historia, la cual está en proceso, se titula: **¿Qué es la felicidad?** y pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, al igual del Facebook y del grupo dedicado a mis historias.

Dicho todo eso, me despido. Un placer para mí y gracias otra vez.

Especialmente les doy las gracias a quienes dedicaron un tiempito extra para hacerme conocer sus opiniones en los capítulos:

******sandra32321,** ****rebbecka, ****LoreMolina, ****Emotica G. W , ****lexa0619, ****freckles03, ****Ely Cullen M, Inmans, Mery, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen,****Mary, ****KarenMasenCullen, Maricoles, ****MariellaWaldorf, ****BET, ****Carito20duna, ****Helena, EdbEll CuLLen, ****karito CullenMasen,****camela, madaswan, beakis, WritersCompulsive, ****ISACOBO, ****alondra, ****nany87, ****MARIE8878, ****supattinsondecullen,****Gabriela, Cath Robsteniana,****yuli09, ****TprEtincelle, ****LUZ. C.C, ****SalyLuna, ****Seiya-Moon2, ****Lia, yasna, PrincesLynx, ****Elizabeth Lecter, ****vivi S R, ****robsha pattmar, ****Ana McQueen de Pattinson, ****PattyQ, Charlie, ****MaryAdri, yani, ****nina, ****eddieIlove, ****BkPattz, ****Z-Li, ****Noe Pattz, ****Roxcio,****robsten-pattison, AglaeeCullen810, ****mandy.01, ****We are fighting dreamers, ****Lakentsb, ****AglaeeCullen810, ****solcito, Sheila Marie Cullen,****Cristal82, ****joli cullen, ****toyitaa Cullen, ****Ely Cullen M, ****harpohe, ****AleCullenn, ****Candy Dalae, ****stewpattz, ****Maripo Cullen, Sara,****lokaxtv,****lexa0619, ****Babi,****PotterZoe, ****bellaliz, ****Angel-Moon17, ****janalez, MeliRobsten02, Mina, ****mami Cullen, ****catitacullen, ****naive sweet girl, i****saaa95, ****Richy08,****blueorchid02, ****ETERNOAMANECER, ****lunatico0030, ****Shar0192, esmeralda, ****Delfii, ****Liliana Lazcano Villalon,****blueorchid02, ****EDLFG12345,****Ine Flores M, ****VaNeSaErK, ****Lore562, ****bellaliz, Paolizz, lovelove13, Esme Mary Cullen, Monica Cullen Withlock, blueorchild02, Glam009, DANIELADRIAN, robsha pattmar, BarbyBells 1, liduvina, Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever, ginni, MdeMinnie, zujeyane, eva sanz diaz, Aries AL, anamart05, sakurita-1491, Karla Stew Pattz, Jan Ddy, nini18, patricia1204.****

¡Nos seguimos leyendo, un abrazo enorme!

****Alie ~ ****


End file.
